Never Gone R
by Jecir
Summary: A single choice can change the course of Fate: a choice, say, like waking up on time. If that choice were made, Chiba Mamoru would never meet Tsukino Usagi; but, he WOULD meet Unami Seiya and the burden of Terra's future would fall onto his shoulders. Never Gone AU.
1. A Choice that Changed Fate

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter One: A Choice that Changed Fate

Fate and Destiny, though powerful, can be altered by a choice; a choice, say, like waking up on time. What if a young girl prone to sleeping in woke up on time? What if, instead of pulling the covers over her head and falling back asleep, she got up? What would that day look like? It may look like any other day. She would eat breakfast, go to school—though with a little less pep in her step—and hang out with her friends. She would sulk when her most recent test was returned to her with yet another failing grade, but she'd cheer up when her best friend in the whole wide world invites her to her mother's jewelry shop after school. She would marvel at beautiful jewels, gush over how wonderful it would be to have them, and then, with reluctance, go home to face the consequences of her failing grade.

Overall, it would be a normal day. This girl would go to sleep, never suspecting that she had changed her fate. She would not know that today, she was supposed to run late, for, in running late, she would stumble upon a poor black cat being tormented by elementary boys. She would save that cat, and her true purpose would be revealed. That special encounter did not happen, for today, she woke up on time, and today, Fate had to choose another hero to defend the world again the Dark Kingdom...

* * *

Chiba Mamoru stood in front of a Tokyo jewelry store, watching intently as women of all ages fought to get inside. It was a normal day in Tokyo, sunny and warm, and seemingly ordinary save for him—the mysterious young man standing in a tuxedo watching the shop. Passersby might assume he was there to buy a special something for a special someone. They would never suspect that his true purpose was a mythical crystal he was not really sure actually existed.

Mamoru continued to watch the store. It looked like the dozens of other stores he had broken into over the last few weeks. He was not a thief; he reminded himself of that every day. He was on a mission; that fact set him apart from the common street thug. It had not spared him the rumors that were beginning to circulate about the Ballroom Thief! Mamore hated that name. He preferred Tuxedo Kamen. If he ever met someone during his break ins, he would need to remember to tell them that.

Mamoru put his hands in his pockets and strolled away. He had seen enough. He knew his entrance point and his exit strategy. He would come back after the store had closed. Surely, the Silver Crystal would be there. The store was drawing a large crowd. Mythical gems drew large crowds, right? He wondered...

"Ah!"

Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted when someone ran into him. Mamoru stumbled back in shock. His sunglasses were knocked askew, and his chest hurt. No, it burned! Mamoru yelped as the sensation sank deep. He, like any person in his situation, pulled his shirt off of his skin as best he could to remove the source of the burn.

It was coffee. Coffee was spilt all down the front of his silk white shirt and black waste coat. He groaned in annoyance. This outfit was expensive! Or so he thought, he had never actually paid for it. One night, a few weeks back, he had woken up from a recurring dream to find himself wandering the city wearing it. He had eventually figured out how to summon it. Now it was stained with coffee. Great, just great...

"Oh, that looks bad," said a voice from below him.

Mamoru looked down at the sight that would change his Fate forever.

A young man with long brown hair and equally brown eyes blinked up at him. He was dressed in a long, white lab coat; the sleeves rolled up exposing semi-tanned arms; and the front hanging open, revealing casual clothes underneath. A bright green bandana held back his hair, and a pair of goggles rested on his forehead. He was crouching next to a crushed paper cup, a stack of disordered papers in his arms.

He grimaced as he looked at Mamoru's shirt. "I am so sorry, sir!" He said. "I was not—" He continued to ramble, but Mamoru couldn't understand him.

It took the ebony-haired teen a moment to realize this stranger was not speaking Japanese. "Ano," Mamoru muttered. "Sir?"

"Yes?" The stranger blinked in surprise at being interrupted, then his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, an embarrassed flush on his face. "Did I do it again? Snap, so sorry! I'm still relatively new to Japan and Japanese and Japanese culture...I tend to ramble off in English." He laughed uncomfortably. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and, well, looks like we collided." He eyed the stain. "That doesn't look good. Listen, I live just down the way. Come with me, and I'll see about getting that cleaned."

Mamoru gaped at the young man, baffled by the offer. It was overly familiar for someone who had just met him. "I, uh...don't even know you," Mamoru stuttered out.

The brunette's embarrassment increased. "Right! Sorry!" He shifted his papers into one arm and extended his hand. "Seiya Unami, at your service! Or, um, Unami Seiya. Is that right? Last name first?" Mamoru nodded, still at a loss as to what to make of this situation. "Good!" Seiya said with a relieved smile. "Unami Seiya, Professor at Tokyo University."

"You can't be," Mamoru blurted out as he hesitantly took the lad's hand. Seiya could not be much older than him.

"It's the truth!" Seiya beamed. "Technically, I should be in eleventh grade, or..." He looked up in thought. "Um...second year high school? Ah, the systems here are so different! It's taking me some time to get them right. My students laugh all the time at my Western slips."

"It's alright," Mamoru assured him. He was not sure why, but he found Seiya's ramblings rather funny. "I was surprised, is all. I'm Chiba Mamoru, second year, Juuban High."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mamoru. Chiba! San?"

"Chiba-san, yes, Unami-san."

"Great!" Seiya shook Mamoru's hand. "Sounds so formal, but that's just great. Come on, Mr. Chiba-san, that shirt is not going to clean itself!"

And that was how Mamoru found himself sitting in a stranger's apartment wearing a stranger's borrowed shirt drinking English tea while a mad scientist mixed chemicals in hopes of saving the secretly magical shirt.

"So, why were you wearing this?" Seiya asked from the kitchen. "It seems rather inconvenient for daily life."

"You have no idea," Mamoru muttered as he looked around. The apartment was huge! He had entered the front door into a spacious living room furnished with two couches and a chair. The newest entertainment systems were here, including a bigger than needed flat screen television. A hallway led to two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and the kitchen—state of the art—was to the left of the living room. Mamoru whistled appreciatively. His apartment was nowhere close to this big.

"I guess if you want to wear a tuxedo in the middle of the day, that's your choice, I was just wondering. It must be murder on the dry cleaning." Seiya continued to ramble as he worked. Mamoru walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.

Seiya had his shirt spread out on a counter. He was bent over it, goggles covering his eyes, dabbing at the stain with a cotton ball held by long metal tweezers.

"I wouldn't know," Mamoru said. "I've never washed it."

Seiya looked up at that comment. "Servants do it for you?" Before Mamoru could correct him, Seiya turned back to his work and continued. "I hear you. Back home, my valet took care of everything. It was quite the shock to everyone when I came out here alone. I've never cooked or cleaned or done anything for myself, but I told them, 'Hey! It's not rocket science!'" Seiya laughed as if that were the funniest thing he had ever heard. When he realized Mamoru was not laughing, he coughed and continued. "I..uh...have a double doctorate in astrophysics and calculous. So, it was funny to me that they thought I couldn't work a dryer."

His tone grew more and more uncomfortable the more he explained. It was as if he was expecting something negative from Mamoru. The thought made Mamoru frown. Why would he think that? Mamoru took a sip of his tea; it was not Japanese tea but it was still good, and then asked with a teasing lilt in his voice, "And can you?" Seiya looked up at him again, this time with a confused look. "Work a dryer?"

Seiya gaped at him for a moment. Mamoru could see that the teasing barb had worked. It had, at least he hoped, let Seiya know that, whoever had put him down in the past, Mamoru was not them. Seiya grinned. "I may have ruined a few dozen loads of laundry."

The two teens laughed at that. It felt good to laugh with someone. Mamoru had so little in his life to laugh about, and even fewer in which to share it. This Seiya, though eccentric, was nice. Mamoru felt strangely comfortable with him. "Please don't ruin my shirt. I need that."

"Important shirt," Seiya hummed. He straightened for a second and raised the tweezers and cotton ball in a salute to him. "I shall endeavor to save it."

Mamoru nodded his head magnanimously. "Appreciated."

The next half an hour passed in much the same manner. Mamoru pulled a chair up to the counter and watched Seiya work. They passed the time talking like old friends who had not seen each other in forever (though neither would know just how true a feeling that was for a long time yet). Seiya talked about life back home in America—growing up in the north eastern United States as the son of a wealthy businessman. "My father was not pleased when I refused to go into business with him," he confessed. "But I wanted to learn and Tokyo University gave me that chance. I teach full time for them; they let me study anything I want free of charge and fund any research I wish. It's a pretty sweet set up. if I must say so."

It helped that Seiya had a practically bottomless trust fund that he had brought with him; though, Seiya assured Mamoru that he was not one of those trust fund babies who spent his money willy nilly. He had vowed to live off of his professor pay.

"Right," Mamoru said, looking back at the very expensive television and entertainment set up with a raised brow.

Seiya had the decency to blush when Mamoru pointed it out. "Ok, so I did use it to furnish my home, but that was it!"

Mamoru shared about losing his parents and living alone most of his life; something he never told anyone. "I'm not always alone," he assured Seiya before the lad could continue with looking at him with that sympathetic look. He wanted to say he had friends, but the thought of said friends—well, said friend knowing what he had been up to as of late made him wonder just how long that friendship would last. He kept it to himself for now.

"I understand," Seiya said. "More than you know."

Mamoru believed him, but he did not pry. Being alone was the worst. No one chose it. It was a painful lifestyle thrust upon those who did not conform. If Seiya wanted to share, he would, and Mamoru would listen and empathize.

"Are you hungry?" Seiya asked suddenly. "I'm hungry.

Thirty minutes later, the shirt finally freed of coffee and, after a quick soak in the sink to get the chemicals out, was hanging to dry; the two teens sat in the living room watching a movie and eating take out.

"You never did tell me why you were wearing that," Seiya said, eyes riveted to the screen.

Mamoru grinned around a mouthful of noodles. "What does it matter? You said it was my choice."

"Yeah, but there must be a good story there if you are smiling like that," Seiya observed.

"There is," Mamoru confessed. A mischievous glint entered his eyes. "And maybe I'll tell you about it one day."

"I have a hunch that you might," Seiya said. He turned his attention back to the screen, watching the brightly clad heroes battle over-dramatically with the badly done CGI villain. "Yes, you just might."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Welcome to Never Gone R. This fanfiction is an Alternate Reality retelling of my original Sailor Moon Fanfiction Universe "Never Gone". If you have not already read the Never Gone Series, I recommend you stop reading and head into my profile. Never Gone, in chronological order (but not in order of posting, so you will have to do a bit of searching), consists of "My Immortal", "Incomplete", "Here Without You", and, of course, "Never Gone". You can continue reading "Never Gone R" without reading "Never Gone" first, but there will be a few things that may confuse you. Like...who is Seiya?

To those of you familiar with the Never Gone Universe, welcome back! I am so excited to be writing a fresh and new installment. I have had this idea in my head since long before Never Gone came to light. It was one of my first Sailor-Moon-With-The-Shittenou-Being-Good story ideas. I could never work it past the first few chapters, but, a few nights ago, it came to me, and here we are! I hope you enjoy.

 **Warning** : I am human, ergo I err. If you come across typos or miss-use of proper words, please ignore them. I know they are there, despite how hard I try, so apply grace and keep reading.

As with all things, Reviews are love and Flames stop my process. If you would like for me to continue, Review! If you want me to stop, go away.

All my love!

Jecir


	2. A Story to Tell

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Two: A Story to Tell

Whenever Unami Seiya had a hunch, it came true, thus it was no small thing for him to believe that his new friend, Mr. Chiba-san, would, indeed, tell him the secret behind the special tuxedo shirt. He just would never have guessed the circumstances surrounding the confession. It all started with another hunch, one he was not too happy to have.

The new hunch hit him the next day when he was getting his routine cup of coffee. No matter how hard Seiya tried, he could not shake his fatigue. He had been in Japan long enough to adjust to the time change, and the school year was well enough on its way for him to have established his morning routine, but none of that changed the fact that Seiya was a night owl. This fact forced him to add a mid-morning coffee run and a midday run _and_ a later afternoon/early evening run, depending on how long he was at the university.

The day he met Mamoru, he was running a bit late. The day after he met Mamoru, he purposefully lingered on the off chance of running into his new friend. He and Mr. Chiba-san had watched two cheesy kung-fu movies and were about to start a third when, inexplicably, Mr. Chiba-san rushed off, damp shirt in tow. It had happened so fast that Seiya didn't realize until much later that he had never gotten Mr. Chiba-san's contacts. How were they going to hang out again? Seiya resolved to go back to the coffee shop at the same time the next day. Maybe Mr. Chiba-san had a routine as well.

It was that very thought that had him hovering around the spot where they collided the previous day, a cooling cup of forgotten coffee in his hands. It was a long shot, he thought with a sigh. Tossing the coffee into a nearby trash can, Seiya began the familiar trek to his apartment, all the while trying not to feel too disappointed. People didn't often want to spend more time than was necessary with him anyway. He should not have been surprised that Mr. Chiba-san would not be around again even if they had had a great time last night. Seiya shoved his hands in his pockets, sighed heavily, and moved forward in his solitary life.

A crowd of people were gathered nearby, blocking Seiya's path. The young scientist slowed his pace and began the tedious task of maneuvering around the gaggling gawkers when the gossip began to reach his ears.

"I can't believe it!" a woman was saying to her companion. "I knew he was out there, but I never thought he would hit here!"

"I know," her friend said. "The Ballroom Thief, here? It seems so unreal."

 _Ballroom Thief,_ Seiya scoffed. Sounded like a bad manga to him. He glanced through the crowd, his spectator's curiosity peaking enough for him to see what all the fuss was about. There, across the street, was a local jewelry store—one Seiya was familiar with as he passed it every day on his way home from work. Police tape blocked off the area; one of the windows was smashed; and Tokyo's finest were spread about. It seemed like a lot of fuss for a vigilante cat burglar with a flair for the dramatic. He shook his head and kept walking, allowing his mind to get lost as he went.

The Ballroom Thief had come onto the scene a few weeks ago. According to the rumors circulating among his students, Seiya had unwittingly gleaned enough information to know that the truth was much less spectacular than the fantasy. His students had very active imaginations. Stories abounded about the mysterious how's and why's of the Ballroom Thief. The only consistent facts in all the accounts was that the Ballroom Thief broke into jewelry stores without taking anything and that he wore a formal clothing, as if going to a ball, hence the name.

 _Formal clothing_ , Seiya mused. Local gossip was something he preferred to ignore, but he needed something to distract his otherwise melancholy thoughts, thus the Ballroom Thief stayed at the forefront of his mind for a little while. Why would someone run around in formal clothes? It did not make sense. Such clothes were expensive and inconvenient, difficult to keep clean or mend when damaged. The Ballroom Thief needed to reconsider his image.

Seiya stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as the hunch that would lock him onto the path to his destiny sank into his gut. A memory from last night had broken through his musings; a request regarding a certain expensive shirt belonging to a certain black-haired teen who also wore formal clothing at inconvenient times.

 _No_ , Seiya shook his head in denial. Mr. Chiba-san was not the Ballroom Thief. It simply was not true. There were a thousand other reasons why he could have been wearing that outfit yesterday. He was a runaway noble or an eccentric millionaire or he simply liked to cosplay. Seiya chided himself. He was beginning to sound like his students. He was a scientist. Speculation was only useful when there was a solid theory, and Seiya refused to think that Mr. Chiba-san wearing a tuxedo in broad daylight qualified as a solid theory connecting him to the Ballroom Thief.

Seiya refused to believe it the next day when the news continued to swirl about the Ballroom Thief. He refused to believe it when his students gossiped about why the Thief had vandalized this particular jewelry store—as he had never caused unnecessary damage to any of the other stores. He refused to believe it the next week or the next or even the next as he began to hear reports about the Ballroom Thief's sudden and inexplicable change in behavior.

The news was reporting new stories weekly and sometimes bi-weekly about the Ballroom Thief's newest targets. There was barely time to let the fanatical hysteria calm before the boy was at it again. He hit the home of a recently very popular fortune teller; he broke into a radio station; he caused a new gym in town to close before its grand opening! A pet store, a music studio, and now, nearly a full month after his meeting with Mr. Chiba-san, the news was filled with talk about how the Ballroom Thief had crashed a local talent competition; and, with each new story, Seiya's gut twisted under the intensity of his hunch and the apprehension it brought. Was Mr. Chiba-san the Ballroom Thief?

Seiya's active intelligence was so engrossed in the mystery that Seiya did not realize he was about to agree to an opportunity that would lead him farther and farther down the path to his destiny.

Professor Shigure, another teacher who was new to the University, asked Seiya for a favor. One afternoon, after most of the students had left, the middle-aged man poked his head into Seiya's office and began to tell him about a young girl named Mizuno Ami. Seiya listened with half and ear—a trick he had perfected while growing up listening to his father's many lectures on the benefits of business and how he, as the heir to it all, needed to act less like himself and more like the status quo. Seiya did not offer his full attention to his colleague until the man said, "And who better to tell her about the benefits of early college education than our resident genius?"

Seiya looked down at the file that was in front of him. He knew it had not been there before; Shigure must have put it there. He opened it and scanned its contents. Mizuno Ami, Junior High Student, Second Year. She had the highest marks in her classes—in all her classes, he saw, for many years back. In addition to that, it seemed she frequented several cram schools; the most recent being a place called the Crystal Seminar. Seiya was vaguely familiar with the place; it was a recent addition to their community but it was already very popular. He quickly pieced together the particulars of their conversation and concluded that Professor Shigure had asked him to go meet with Miss Mizuno-chan (San? Chan or San, he was not sure how it worked with the girls). Seiya did not really feel up to playing the ambassador today, but he needed a distraction from his continuous musing regarding a certain encounter with a certain potential thief. Seiya shut the folder, smiled at his fellow Professor, and readily agreed.

Little did he know that that decision and the actions that would follow as a result would solidify his destiny.

* * *

The Crystal Seminar was, for all points and purposes, a normal looking building. It was tall, tan, and had a lot of windows. A small staircase led to glass doors at the entrance. Students of all ages walked in and out. There was nothing that would spark suspicion, but, the longer he stood outside the building, the more Seiya felt uneasy about it. There was just something about this place that he didn't like.

Seiya watched the students coming out of the building. They all had the same posture; heads were bowed, walks were slow, and shoulders were slumped. It was the long walk of the overworked. Seiya was familiar with the stance. He had worn it often enough after a long day of studying. It seemed odd to him that all of them were this way. Crystal Seminar was supposed to help students get smarter. How hard were these tutors pushing these students?

"Excuse me," called a chipper voice to his right.

Seiya turned at the sound. A few feet away, a girl with blond hair and a bright smile was blocking the path of one of the students. She was dressed in a familiar school uniform—many of the female students coming out of the building were wearing a similar one, Seiya had noted—and had the most distinctive hair style Seiya had ever seen. Her hair was twisted into two buns, one on each side of her head, and the excess hair fluttered behind her in two long ponytails. Her large blue eyes sparkled and she bounced on her toes as she spoke. "Is Mizuno-chan inside? She left her disk thingy at the arcade, and I want to return it to her." She held up a computer CD and smiled.

The student glanced up at the bubbly blond. His expression was strange. His face was pale, the skin sunken, but his eyes were hard, angry even. He shouldered his way past the blond without answering.

"How rude!" the girl exclaimed, stamping her foot in indignation. She turned toward the Seminar. Her bright eyes firmed up with determination. She nodded once, squared her shoulders, and marched up the stairs into the building.

 _Miss Mizuno-chan is popular today_ , Seiya thought, reasoning that Chan was the right suffix seeing as the blond girl had used it earlier. He decided to give them a few minutes before he interrupted. Time with friends was so crucial at their age; he did not want to intervene with boring college business. Seiya looked around for a place to sit. The Crystal Seminar was surrounded by other official-looking buildings with nigh a bench to be found. He frowned, disappointed, and opted to sit on the steps leading to the front door. It was as good a place as any to wait.

The sun was beginning to set. The city was quiet, a little too quiet for Seiya's liking. Tokyo was such a vast and vibrant city. Its energy took him by surprise when he first arrived and its people even more so, but now, he could not live without the consistent hum of humanity. Finding a quiet spot was rare and a little eerie; especially _this_ spot, right here, where he sat, where the silence was progressing beyond eerie to downright unnatural. Seiya sat up and looked around. There was absolutely _no_ sound; no birds, no cars, no human traffic; the world around him was at a deafening standstill.

Seiya looked back at the building behind him. The blond girl had been gone for a while now. The sun was fully set, and the shadows of the night were taking hold. Seiya had a hunch he would not like it here if he stayed past dark. Standing, the young man dusted off his trousers and jaunted up the stairs, pushing down his concern. He was being paranoid. It was just a building; a large, dark, ominously empty building. He decided to make this a quick visit.

The glass doors welcomed him with the hospitality of a haunted house. The foyer beyond was not any better. The energy in the air was vile. He had never experienced vile air before, but this air was definitely that. His scientific mentality battled against his instincts, closing off the warning of his emotions with the bravado of his logic as he looked over the building directory for the most likely place to find Miss Mizuno-chan. The grades were divided up over the multiple floors; the older students being on the upper floors. Junior High students were somewhere in the middle. Seiya jogged up the stairs; not because he was nervous, he assured himself, but because it was late and Miss Mizuno-chan and her friend would most likely wish to leave.

The vileness of the air thickened with each floor he passed. It took more and more logical reasoning to convince Seiya to keep moving. By the time he reached his desired level, he was convinced that the eeby-jeebies he was feeling was not in his head. There was something wrong with this place. The entire floor was abandoned; it was dark; there weren't even any emergency lights. That fact alone was a bad sign. He needed to find Miss Mizuno-chan and her friend and get them out as soon as possible.

A faint blue light pierced the darkness up ahead. It was coming from a classroom three doors down. Seiya sighed in relief. His logic was reengaging. _See,_ he told himself. _Nothing weird or strange; just Miss Mizuno-chan staying late studying._ He stood a little straighter and walked a little faster, happy that the end was in sight. He entered the glowing room confidently.

It was a classroom; a standard classroom filled with computers set up in orderly rows, ready to be used by the eager minds ready to learn, and that setting was the only normal thing within the scene. Seiya's confidence drained away at what he saw next. Miss Mizuno-chan and her friend were both slumped over the desks upon which the computers sat. The computers themselves had ethereal green tendrils growing out of the screens. These tendrils were wrapped around the unconscious girls' heads, pulling something white and airy out of them.

And then there was the monster. Seiya's logic was working in earnest to explain away what it was he was seeing. A demon dressed as a teacher? Whatever it was, it leered at him with large red eyes, and bulky muscles moved under thick, leathery skin as it smiled at him. Long claws and sharp fangs completed the frightening ensemble, creating before Seiya a truly grotesque thing that brought Seiya to one resounding conclusion: the Crystal Seminar was definitely not right.

The demon-teacher-thing straightened to its full height—at least a full head over Seiya—and pulled its dripping lips back in a mockery of a smile. "Well, well," it hissed. "The hero arrives at last. My master warned me about you. A little late, hm? I've already collected more energy than you can imagine."

Seiya gaped at the creature. It was female? Its gravelly voice had a feminine lilt beneath the intimidating rumble. He blinked a few times, his mind processing what it had said. "Um...no, sorry, I'm not a hero; or, well, not the one you are expecting I guess. Just a scientist passing by." He finished with a nervous giggle. He was babbling, but what was one supposed to do when faced with an evil creature posing as a teacher?

The demon crossed her arms. "Hero. Scientist." Her grin grew into a hungry smirk. " _Sacrifice_."

Seiya didn't like the sound of that.

The creature dropped her arms and stalked forward. "I will drain every ounce of energy from your body!"

Yep, he definitely didn't like the sound of _that_.

Clawed hands came up, smirking leer became an insane lust, and the creature lunged for him, bellowing, "Give yourself over to our Great Leader!"

Seiya dove out of the way. The creature flew past him and crashed into the hallway wall behind him. The darkened corridor rumbled with the shock of the attack. Seiya cursed and jumped to his feet. He ran for the classroom door, hoping to get there and shut the door (how that would have protected him, he did not know, but it was the first thought that came to mind after nearly getting skewered) but the creature appeared out of the rubble, blocking his path. She swung out with her deadly claws. Seiya ducked, dodged, and back peddled. Each attack drove him further and further away from the classroom—where Miss Mizuno-chan and her friend were still trapped.

 _This is ridiculous!_ he thought. _Utter madness! There is no way this is really happening!_

The monster's claws struck the ground at his feet. A wave of energy exploded from the impact, throwing Seiya backward. His back hit the tile floor, and he slid, finally rolling to a stop at a crossway. He shook his head, trying to clear it. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding. He looked up as the creature bellowed a battle cry and charged once more.

Seiya made a quick decision. He got to his feet and ran for it.

 _Think!_ Seiya coached himself. _Think, Seiya, think! You are a certified genius! You can figure this out!_ Figuring out how to battle a monster in a dark and abandoned school building was number one on his list of difficult problems; his mind worked in overdrive while his body moved to survive. He would need to think of something soon because he was a scholar, not an athlete, and it was getting harder for him to breath.

The hallway crossed another, and Seiya saw a sign that read "Laboratories". His eyes lit up; _those_ were something he could use. He made a sharp left, chose a door at random, and dove inside. It was a science lab fully stocked with everything a scientist needed—including an array of chemicals. Seiya made a beeline for the beakers. He would only have a few seconds. If he could mix the right concoction...

A few precious moments later, the monster kicked open the classroom door and stalked in with a snarl. Her eyes were ablaze with excitement; her chest heaved from the exertion; and her claws clicked together, impatient for the kill. She sniffed the air. "Where are you, Scientist," she cooed. "I know you're in here. I can smell your fear!"

Seiya crouched behind the teacher's desk, waiting. Three small beakers were clutched protectively to his chest. He slowly pulled his goggles down over his eyes as he listened to the creature's steps. He would only have one shot at this. The creature's shadow appeared on the wall overhead. Seiya jumped to his feet and, with a triumphant yell, threw the beakers at the monster.

The creature turned in surprise. The three glass tubes smashed against the monster's leathery hide, releasing the chemicals inside.

"Take that, demon!" Seiya declared. "Feel the wrath of science! Those chemicals will—"

The creature wiped the chemicals off with an irritated grunt.

"—do absolutely nothing at all," Seiya finished with palpable disappointment.

The demon teacher laughed at his pathetic excuse for an attack. Before Seiya could move, she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Seiya grunted when his body hit the plaster and stone, an intense wave of pain breaking his concentration and sending his mind into a whirl. "Did you really think your puny human technology could hurt me?" the creature mocked. Her hand began to glow green; just like the computers holding the two girls hostage.

Seiya gasped; the sensation rolling over him made him feel violated. It was like this monster was somehow reaching into his soul and pulling everything he was out of him. He struggled against her hold, grabbed at her hands, and beat against her arm, but it was useless. She pushed him deeper into the wall and _pulled_!

Seiya felt weak and cold. The darkness around him was getting deeper, and it was becoming harder to concentrate. He fought to stay conscious, his head lulling back until it rested against the broken wall. "St..st..stop..." he pleaded.

The creature ignored him. Her eyes were closed in an expression of pleasure. "Oh, this energy," she moaned. "So _pure_!" Her eyes flew open. "I want more!" The glow increased and the pulling got stronger.

Seiya began to tremble and his mind fell into a thick haze that often preceded losing consciousness. With the haze came the euphoric feeling of floating in a dream. He felt detached from the traumatic experience, allowing him an odd clarity. He was going into shock. This monster was killing him, and he did not even understand how.

He also did not understand why a man in a tuxedo was running through the shadows, but there he was, cape billowing out behind him as he swung his cane up over his head and yelled...something. Seiya closed his eyes and rolled his head back. His dying thoughts were about the Ballroom Thief. Great.

The creature's cackles changed into a howl of outrage, and suddenly, Seiya was falling. He hit the ground, and the cold shock of pain brought reality crashing back in around him. He gasped, the haze shattering and his mind reengaging. Raw pain was all he knew. His body was shaking; his thoughts were in a panic; he needed to regain control of himself, but he just couldn't!

"Seiya!"

Seiya jerked up and stared in disbelief at the person who had been invading his thoughts for weeks.

The Ballroom Thief grabbed Seiya's shoulders and searched out his eyes. "Seiya?" he said again in a harsh whispered. "Seiya! Hey!"

Seiya took a shaky breath. He did not trust what he was seeing. A top hat and a silk white mask could not hide those eyes—eyes that had laughed and not scorned, had accepted and not rejected. "Mamoru?" he gasped.

The Ballroom Thief tightened his grip on the struggling teen's arm. "You need to get out of here!" he said.

"You're the Ballroom Thief," Seiya muttered. "Oh God, I was right."

"Seiya!" Mamoru shook Seiya, a short jolt to force the young man to focus. "Focus! You need to go!"

Behind them, the demon teacher was back. Her earlier triumph had turned to rage. Three roses were sticking out of her body, leaving rivers of green blood in their wake. She snarled, threw the debris that had once been part of the lab counters out of her way, and charged.

Chiba Mamoru, the Ballroom Thief, leapt up to meet the attack. Claws slammed into his cane, the force of the hit pushing Mamoru back. He pressed a foot into the wall behind him to brace and pushed back against his foe. Through it, he forced out, "Run!"

Seiya did not need to be told twice. He ran or tried to, but his body was still rebelling. He stumbled out of the classroom and down the hallway, and as he stumbled along, he rambled. He rambled in Japanese and in English; out loud and in his mind. Everything was in chaos. His mind was racing, his body was aching, he had almost been killed by a demon teacher, and he was running for his life all because he had agreed to visit Miss Mizuno-chan!

Seiya stumbled to a halt. Miss Mizuno-chan! She and her friend were still trapped. That creature had held him for mere seconds, and he felt like death warmed over. He dreaded to think what those two were experiencing. He needed to get them out.

He hurried back down the halls to the classroom where his nightmare had begun. Miss Mizuno-chan and her friend were still being drained by the green tendrils stretching out from the computers. Seiya looked around, frantic, for anything that could help him. In a desperate move, he grabbed a chair and smashed it over the computer killing Miss Mizuno-chan. The monitor cracked, sparks jumping and smoke hissing out. The green tendrils disappeared as the computer died. Seiya barked a laugh. He'd done it! He grabbed another chair and did the same thing to the computer attacking the blond.

The room went dark. Seiya swayed; he steadied himself against one of the desks and took a deep breath. By all that was good and holy, he was tired. Everything hurt. It hurt to breath; it hurt to think. He had never in his entire life felt as terrible as he felt now. He looked at the two girls draped over the desks. They were deathly pale. Seiya pressed his finger under the blond girl's nose. She was barely breathing. He cursed; he needed to get them out of the building.

The young man took another deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to find that mental place that had helped him survive his life as an outcast. He needed to regain some semblance of mental control, for his physical strength was waning but he could not leave the girls here. He braced himself, pushed off the desk, and got to work.

What felt like an eternity later, Seiya slumped down on the stairs outside the Crystal Seminar. He was spent. His body was done. He ran a hand though his hair, pulling his goggles and bandana off as he did, and then looked down at the two girls lying unconscious on the sidewalk. At least he had gotten them out. He reached into his lab coat pocket for his phone. What was the Japanese equivalent to 911? He lethargically pulled up a search app and dedicated what was left of his brainpower to finding a number for the police.

His phone rang. He did not remember dialing. He pressed the device to his ear and waited.

A window burst free from its pane. Seiya glanced to the side in time to see Mamoru fall from the broken window onto the unfeeling concrete below. Overhead, the demon teacher leaned out the broken window and chuckled wickedly.

A voice came over the line, but Seiya was not paying attention. "Help," he whispered.

Across the street, on the other side of Mamoru, in the shadows cast by the neighboring buildings, a man appeared in a ripple of dark energy. He wore a dark grey, military-style uniform with blood red lining. His hair was a tasseled blond, and his blue eye burned like the heart of a fire. Seiya's blood ran cold at the sight of him. "Help," he whispered again.

Everything happened at once.

Mamoru was struggling to stand.

The demon teacher roared as she jumped from the window, her claws stretched out and aimed at Mamoru.

The dark man raised a gloved hand. Dark energy crackled over his splayed fingers.

An unfamiliar voice was ringing in Seiya's ear, and a deep impulse shot through him. "Oh God, he's going to die!"

Seiya leapt to his feet, his phone clutched in his hand, and forced himself to run. The demon was getting closer; the Dark Man's attack was growing stronger; and Mamoru had only just begun to rise from the concrete.

Seiya's world narrowed until all he saw was Mamoru. He knew that no matter what—no matter how shaky his limbs or how painful it was to breath or how difficult it was for him to think—he needed to reach Mamoru first.

He looked up at the creature. Its claws were glinting in the light of the street lamps. Seiya knew the power in those hands. He would not let them strike Mamoru.

He looked passed Mamoru to the Dark Man. The man's raised hand was now covered in crackling black lightening. Seiya could feel the pulses of power coming from the attack. It was an assault that would mean certain death.

The Dark Man smirked.

Their eyes met.

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

Mamoru shook his head, but the action only made his skull pound even more. His ears rang, and his vision swam. That last attack had caught him off guard. No one wanted to be thrown out a window.

Mamoru pushed himself up from the concrete. The creature would press its advantage. He had learned that fact quickly in his short time fighting them. These monsters—whatever they were and wherever they came from—did not show mercy.

He had not intended to become a monster hunter. It was just sort of happening. The last several times he had gone in search of the Crystal, he had ended up running into these creatures. It was getting annoying. He could not afford to waste any more time on this, so why were his instincts leading him into these traps?

Mamoru needed to end this battle. He gritted his teeth, forced himself to focus past the pain, and climbed unsteadily to his feet.

That was the moment when things took a strange turn.

As Mamoru stood, he saw the demon teacher coming for him. He raised his cane to counter, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seiya running toward him. The young man had a panicked look on his face; he was reaching out to Mamoru.

Mamoru opened his mouth to warn him off when, suddenly and inexplicably, Seiya froze. His pupils dilated and then completely disappeared! His body went rigid; his back arched, his head fell back, and his arms swung out to his sides, and, with a wordless cry, Seiya released _something!_ It was an invisible wave that rushed passed Mamoru, causing the young man to duck. A moment later, Mamoru and the demon teacher were both thrown to the ground by a shockwave. Mamoru looked up in time to see the last remnants of an explosion. Whatever Seiya had released had collided with an attack Mamoru had not seen coming from his left.

Mamoru looked back at Seiya. The young man fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

The monster snarled and snapped in an indignant manner. The shockwave had sent her through the outer wall of the Crystal Seminar. Rubble had her pinned. Mamoru took his chance. His body was already healing, allowing him to move with a speed no one else should have after that shock. He pulled a rose from his jacket, maneuvered the rubble, and slammed the sharp end of the stem into the monster's throat before she could counter him. Mamoru stumbled back. He knew what would happen next. The monster clawed at the flower, cursing in her dark language as her body began to dissolve. The dust left behind was blown away by the evening wind.

Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. He had survived another battle.

Sirens echoed in the distance. They were Mamoru's cue to leave. He hurried across the battlefield. He needed to do one thing before he left. The caped hero knelt next to the limp scientist and checked his pulse. Seiya's blood was pumping strong. Mamoru released another relieved sigh. He squeezed Seiya's shoulder. "I told you to run, you idiot," he said to himself.

Mamoru made to stand, but his body jerked to a stop when a persistent hand tightened around his wrist. "Do not even think about it," came the muffled threat beneath him. Mamoru pulled his hand, but Seiya would not let go. The brunette was looking up at the masked teen, his brown eyes narrowed and half hidden under loose locks. "You have got some explaining to do," Seiya grumbled.

"Unami-san, let go." Mamoru tried again to free himself, and again Seiya held tight. Mamoru glimpsed the blue and red lights coming nearer. "Please! The police are coming!"

"I know," Seiya said. He used his free hand to push himself to his knees. He swayed and had to press said hand back into the concrete to keep himself upright. "I called them."

"What?" Mamoru asked, feeling strangely betrayed.

"Monster, Thief, needed help," Seiya rambled. He tugged Mamoru's arm; though he was waning, the force of his pull dragged Mamoru back to his knees and forced the black-haired thief to meet Seiya's eyes. "Does this have to do with your shirt?"

Mamoru could not help himself. He was tired, sore, and on the brink of being arrested, and still, he laughed at the absurdity of the question. "Yes," he said. "It does. Are you going to let me go or am I going to jail?"

"Ballroom Thief," Seiya mumbled.

"I prefer Tuxedo Kamen," Mamoru countered.

"Shut up, both are stupid." Seiya released Mamoru's hand. "Help me up." Mamoru hesitated, his gaze drifting back to the street where, at any moment, the police would be arriving. Seiya scowled. "Help me up or so help me, I will tell them your secret."

"That's not very fair," Mamoru said as he pulled Seiya's arm up over his shoulder and hoisted the young man to his feet.

Seiya leaned on Mamoru. "It's as fair as lying about your clothes."

"I didn't lie," Mamoru said. He led Seiya toward the alley across the street. If they could make it there, they would be in the clear. The police would be distracted by the two unconscious girls on the sidewalk. It would buy him time to get away.

"You didn't correct me," Seiya said. "Same thing."

"I did say I would tell you," Mamoru offered. Seiya regained some of his strength. He got his feet under him and helped their trek. They made it to the alley and into the safety of the shadows just as the first police car pulled in front of the building.

"Best get to talking," Seiya said after they came out the other side of the alleyway. "We have a bit to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Home," Seiya said. "I can't walk. You need to take me home."

"I can put you in a cab," Mamoru said.

"And I can call the police and let them know the Ballroom Thief is really High School Student Chiba Mamoru."

"Ok, ok," Mamoru conceded. "You are not letting this one go, are you?"

"No," Seiya confirmed. "I invited you into my home, fed you, and saved your shirt. You owe me."

"I did just save your life."

"And I'm pretty certain I saved yours," Seiya said.

"Yeah, what was that, anyway?" Mamoru asked. "You sort of went stiff and then _whoosh_! Then an explosion."

"Is that what happened?" Seiya chuckled lethargically against Mamoru's shoulder. "Good to know."

"How could you not have known?" Mamoru asked in disbelief. "It was pretty obvious."

Seiya chuckled again. "You've got me. When I was running for you, I just sort of...blanked. Everything went black, I _whooshed_ as you put it, and then I woke up on the ground. It all happened really fast."

"You blank and I wear a tuxedo while breaking into stores." Mamoru smiled to himself. "We make quite the pair."

"Speaking of breaking in," Seiya led.

"Right," Mamoru said. "The tale of the magical shirt. How much do you want to know?"

Seiya stayed silent for a minute. "The day we met, were you staking out your next hit?"

"Yes," Mamoru confessed.

"You really are a thief, then?"

"No," Mamoru countered. "It's not like that. I'm looking for something."

"What, pray tell?"

"I..." Mamoru hesitated. "I don't think you'll understand."

"I just got sucked dry by a demon teacher in a cram school," Seiya said. "I think I can handle your 'I'm not a thief' explanation."

"True," Mamoru consented. "Ok, how do I explain this?"

"I find the truth is always best even if it doesn't make sense," Seiya encouraged. He was slowly beginning to hold himself up, leaning less on Mamoru the longer they walked.

"This one is pretty crazy," Mamoru said. "I'm looking for a magical crystal that may or may not exist outside of my own dreams."

Seiya hummed in thought. "That is pretty crazy," he said. "And the monster hunting? Where does that come into play?"

"How do you know about that?" Mamoru asked.

"It's been all over the news," Seiya said. "Your M.O. changed recently. I can't image that crystal you are looking for was in the radio studio you attacked or that new gym."

"It wasn't," Mamoru confirmed. "But _they_ were."

"They being..." Seiya probed.

"Whoever is sending these monsters," Mamoru said. "After I left your place, I went to the jewelry store, and they were there. They attacked, I fought back, and next thing I know, I've gone from thief to ransacker. I did not mean to attack those other locations. You see, after I have the dream, I go out into the city to search for the crystal."

"Dream?" Seiya asked.

"Oh, sorry," Mamoru said. "Every night for as long as I can remember I've had a dream about a princess asking me to find the Imperial Silver Crystal, the gem I've been searching for this last month or so. I was hoping I would have found it by now."

"But all you are finding is monsters?"

"Yeah," Mamoru said. "Like I said, I wake up and I search. I can't sleep again until I at least try. Usually, my instincts lead me to certain places like that jewelry store, but lately, it's been taking me to the most random places."

"Like the radio station, the recording studio, and the home of that fortune teller?" Seiya asked.

"Yes!" Mamoru said, his frustration evident in his voice. "I've tried to ignore the impulses. I know the crystal won't be in those places, but I can't risk not going just in case it _is_ there, and there are always monsters waiting for me! It's ridiculous!"

The pair fell silent; Seiya taking in all that Mamoru had said and Mamoru trying to come down from his rant. It felt strangely freeing to share his secret with Seiya. The lad had been exposed to the secret evil rising within Tokyo. What would the scientist think?

"These monsters," Seiya began after a long while. "Do they do to others what they did to me?"

"Yes," Mamoru said gravely.

"Ok," Seiya said. He pulled away, causing Mamoru to stop and turn. Seiya leaned up against a streetlamp, his eyes narrowed and thoughtful. "Then we need to stop them."

"What?" Mamoru said. He had not expected that to be Seiya's response.

"You have been fighting these monsters for what...three, four weeks now?" Mamoru nodded. "It's obvious that they are not going away, and, if what you claim is true and your instincts are leading you to them, then it stands to reason that you will face them again." Mamoru nodded again, though he did not like where this conversation was heading. Seiya looked Mamoru in the eye and said the words that would lock in their fate. "So, let's stop them. Together, you and I."

Mamoru gaped at the older brunette, not believing what he was hearing. "Seiya," Mamoru began before quickly correcting himself, "Unami-san, you almost died tonight."

"Yes," Seiya said as if it were not an important detail. "How many times have they almost killed you?" Mamoru wanted to say almost never, but he knew that was not true, and, from the looks of Seiya's grin, Mamoru knew that his companion knew the answer already. Seiya continued, "You face those monsters alone at least once if not twice a week. I'm not going to let you do that anymore. Not if I can help."

Mamoru shook his head. "This isn't a hero's quest," he said, hoping to make his point very clear. "I'm not fighting them on purpose. I just keep running into them."

"And yet,"Seiya argued. "Instead of running away, you stop them. Don't lie, Mamoru, you could have left me to die but you didn't." Seiya crossed his arms and grinned. "You are the hero even if you don't want to be, and now, I'm here to help." His expression turned grave. "I can't in good conscious let these monsters do to anyone else what they did to me, and," He looked back up at Mamoru. "I will not let my friend fight alone."

"Friend?" Mamoru asked.

Seiya extended his hand to Mamoru and said, "Friend."

Mamoru looked at the offered hand. He knew that, if he took it, he would not simply be acknowledging Seiya's friendship; he would be agreeing to go into battle against this strange threat. Fighting monsters was easier when he thought he had no choice; they were just there, he needed to stop them or else they may get the crystal. Seiya was asking him to take the plunge into the unknown; to seek out and uproot the enemy as they were found. It would change everything.

The choice was much easier than he anticipated.

Squaring his shoulders, Mamoru took Seiya's hand. "Alright," he said. "Let's do this. Let's save the city."

"Great!" Seiya said. "Now," He tried to stand, but fatigue and a wave of dizziness forced him to lean back on the pole once more. He leaned his head back against the cold metal and groaned, "Please get me home. I feel like hell."

Mamoru laughed helped Seiya back up, all the while thinking that whatever this new path had in store for them, it would at least be interesting with Unami Seiya by his side.


	3. A Hunch and A Plea

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Three: A Hunch and A Plea

Mamoru hated it when he was right. Choosing to seek out the enemy was, indeed, a lot harder than simply running into them per convenience; and the battle was still death-defying and mind bending. Still, having Seiya with him did make it more interesting. As the two lads lay on the cold Tokyo sidewalk, they both began to laugh at what had just happened.

They had survived their first official battle as a team. Their target had been a clock shop that had recently become very popular. It was Seiya's hunch that first alerted them, and Mamoru's dream-instincts confirmed it. They infiltrated the clock store only to be sucked through a portal into some sort of pocket dimension where their opponent—a monster born from a clock—used time as its weapon. It had, at one point, turned Mamoru into an old man and Seiya into a toddler. Somehow, they had managed to defeat it. Now, they lay on the concrete, looking up at the Tokyo sky and laughing, because if they did not, they may give in to the deepening fear that maybe they had made mistake in choosing this lifestyle.

"That," Seiya panted. "Was too close."

"Agreed," Mamoru gasped out. His hat lay discarded near him, and his mask was crooked. His shirt was ripped along the right side and covered in blood. "Damn clock monster."

Seiya nodded frantically. "At least...we are...back...to normal...right?"

Mamoru forced his eyes open and looked at his hands. He almost expected them to be shriveled up like a mummy. Being an old man was something Mamoru would not soon forget. He flexed his shaking hands; reassuring himself that he was still his young self. "Yes." He dropped his hands and closed his eyes again. He was so tired; he wanted to fall asleep right there.

"Good," Seiya said. His breathing was leveling out. "No girl is going to fall for a hero who is old and wrinkly."

"Stop calling me that," Mamoru said. "I have a name."

Seiya shook his head. "I'm not calling you Tuxedo Kamen. That name is as dumb as your clothes."

"It's better than the Ballroom Thief," Mamoru protested.

"It really isn't," Seiya shot back with a good natured grin. It was a familiar argument in their short acquaintance. Now that they had decided to protect Tokyo, they were busy with important work: mainly, figuring out their superhero identifications. So far, Mamoru continued to wear his magical tuxedo that just appeared on him when he willed it. Seiya was jealous of his friend's ability to quick change. The brunette opted to fight the enemy in his lab coat and goggles. It was a decision well made, he thought, especially since the clock monster had greeted them with a sneer as the Hero and the Scientist. Seiya liked the ring of that. Sitting up, he looked down at his partner in crime and said matter-of-factly, "You do realize that Tuxedo Kamen, when translated into English, is Tuxedo Mask, right?"

"Yeah, and?" Mamoru asked.

Seiya shrugged. "A bit on the nose, don't you think? What with..." he indicated Mamoru's outfit. He sighed over dramatically, shook his head, and announced, "Your outfit is really inconvenient."

"I didn't choose it; it chose me," Mamoru muttered.

"Whatever, Hero," Seiya said. "Come on, let's get going. Blood is harder to remove from silk than coffee. Best not let it set."

He helped Mamoru up, lending the younger teen his strength and not missing the change in their situation from the last battle and now. Mamoru had taken a nasty blow to the side while covering for him during his sudden bout of blanking. The resulting wound was the long gash that continued to trickle blood onto Mamoru's shirt. Seiya would have to patch Mamoru up before he got started on the shirt. He was very grateful that his classes tomorrow were later. "How's your side?"

"Mending," Mamoru said as he leaned on his still-relatively-new friend. "I'm a fast healer."

"Unnaturally fast if that cut is already closed," Seiya commented. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Nah," Mamoru waved him off. "We agreed to do this together, remember? What kind of partner would I be if I let that clockwork nightmare attack you while you were blanking?"

Seiya's smile faltered. The blankings; the strange and inexplicable moment when his vision goes black and everything around him goes awry; Seiya wished he could figure them out. It was a problem he had tried working through in the few days between their first fight and today, but, no matter how hard he tried, he could not draw a conclusion. He did not have enough data. Glancing at Mamoru, Seiya could not help frowning. If gathering more data on his blanking would result in Mamoru getting hurt, he was not sure if he wanted to pursue the investigation; but, as tonight had proven, his blanking was not a onetime occurrence. He needed to understand it. Seiya shook his head. "I wish I knew what triggered it," he confessed. "Then maybe we could prepare a little better."

"Yeah," Mamoru agreed.

Later that night, after Seiya had gotten Mamoru safely back to his penthouse, the two teenagers sat in the dark living room, both lost in thought. Seiya had successfully bandaged Mamoru's wound. He had been astonished at just how quickly the wound had healed. By the time he had cleaned away the blood, the wound had already closed and the edges had fresh skin. On any other day, Seiya would have been confused as to why that had happened, but after nearly dying twice at the hands of unnatural monsters _and_ loosing himself to the mysterious blanking; Seiya took supernatural healing in stride. He wrapped Mamoru's torso in clean bandages and forced him to stay the night just in case.

Seiya worked on Mamoru's shirt. He had gotten the blood out and let the shirt soak; now, he was assessing the damage and determining how best to mend it. Sewing was one of the many talents Seiya had picked up as a child. A lack of friends had left him with ample spare time, and he had filled it with whatever hobby he could find. Sewing had been one of the more eccentric talents he acquired, reasoning that, as a single gentlemen, he should know how to mend his own clothes. His father had not approved, but his father rarely approved of anything he did, so Seiya paid it no mind. It was coming in quite handy now.

The shirt was still wet. He could not fix it until it was dry. Theoretically, a magic shirt that appeared upon command should be able to fix itself, but Seiya did not want to take that risk; plus, he needed to be doing something with his hands. His mind was too full not to be fidgeting. He fiddled with Mamoru's shirt as his mind turned back to his blanking.

It had been just like the Crystal Seminar. He and Mamoru had been separated, the monster standing between them, when the shadows behind Mamoru began to ripple. The Dark Man—the blond from before; Seiya felt the title was fitting seeing as whoever that was seemed to like appearing in shadows—materialized. Seiya and the Dark Man locked eyes across the room, and then everything went dark. This time, though, there was no _whooshing_ ; no feeling of pent up energy rushing out of his body.

No, something much stranger happened. He had seen a fire. There, in the middle of the darkness, was a fire burning bright and strong atop of wooden grate of some kind. It was a large grate, raised so that the fire burned at about chest high. There was something strange about the fire, Seiya recalled as he flipped Mamoru's shirt over and turned it inside out. The fire felt...alive somehow; like there was more to it than just flame, and that wasn't the strangest bit. The Dark Man was in the vision. He appeared in front of the flame, and when he did, the fire reacted! It grew stronger and burned taller. The Dark Man backed away from the flame, shaking his head violently and yelling something in a language Seiya did not understand. The fire reached out to the Dark Man, and—

—and then Seiya came to when he heard Mamoru cry out in pain. The darkness had receded to reveal his friend on the ground; his hands clutching his side, tying to stem the bleeding. He had pushed the vision into the back of his mind then and raced back into the fight.

In the calm of his home, the vision was back in front of him. He frowned in frustration. He did not have enough data.

"We need to get you a weapon," Mamoru said suddenly.

"Hm?" Seiya hummed, still distracted.

"A weapon," Mamoru repeated himself as he sat up; he groaned as his side protested the movement. He slumped back against the armrest of the coach. "I've got my cane and rose-darts."

"Rose-darts?" Seiya asked with a mirthful smirk.

"Shut up," Mamoru said, stopping Seiya before he could comment once more on Mamoru's ability to name things. "They work."

"Unlike chemicals, and those are all I know," Seiya said. "Plus, even if they had worked, I can't see throwing chemicals amidst a battleground turning out well for us."

Mamoru shook his head. "Nah, but there's got to be something you can use." He closed his eyes, yawned, and mumbled something.

"I may be a genius, Mamoru," Seiya said. "But I don't speak yawning."

Mamoru chuckled and then grimaced. He slid back down until he was lying on his back. "Just saying...I have a friend who...he would know what to do about a weapon."

Seiya ignored the flash of jealous he felt at the mention of another friend. "Oh really? Maybe we should call him."

"He's out of town," Mamoru muttered.

"Oh darn," Seiya mumbled to himself.

* * *

It was the pursuit of a weapon that led to their next encounter with the enemy. Seiya was wandering the streets of Tokyo, lost in his thoughts. He was still churning over the blankings—the whoosing and the fire and the mystery surrounding it all. He was thinking over his rash and impulsive decision to join this war. No normal human ran head first back into a fight after experiencing what he had experienced that night at the Crystal Seminar, but, Seiya theorized, it was that experience which motivated him to fight. Mamoru had been fighting these creatures alone for weeks. Seiya would not let his only friend continue to be in danger, not if Seiya could help. Yes, he did not have a weapon, but he had his brain. That had to count for something.

Seiya stopped at a bus stop and looked around. "Great," he muttered. He did not know where he was. He had been so focused on the last couple of days that he had wandered off of his usual route. He looked at the bus sign. It was not helpful. It had a number and the times of arrival, but that was it. Seiya looked around him. There was nothing that he could call a landmark; just sidewalks continuing down the street and a stone staircase to his right leading up a hill. He really needed to stop getting lost in thought while walking.

Two girls came down the stairs, giggling as they walked. "He was so cute!" one of the girls was saying. "I hope he decides to stay!"

"I know," her friend acknowledged with another giggle. "I'll have to attend Temple more often if _he's_ going to be my priest."

 _Temple?_ Seiya wondered as the girls walked passed him, neither noticing him in the midst of their girlish tittering. The brunette looked back up the stairs. A Temple, they had said; an eastern Temple from the looks of the steps and the red archway he could barely glimpse at the top. Eastern temples had priests, as the girls had suggested, and they had monks; and eastern monks knew Kung Fu. Seiya grinned to himself, thinking, _What a stroke of luck! Maybe I can ask them about a weapon!_

He jogged up the stairs, happy to have a breakthrough in this war. If he could secure a weapon, then maybe...

Seiya's optimism died when he reached the top of the stairs. This Temple was nothing like what he had expected. There were no long lines of bald monks practicing kung fu with perfect precision. Instead, there was an open stone courtyard leading to a large, one-story building made of bamboo and rice paper with a beautiful ancient Japanese roof. Trees surrounded the courtyard, and an air of peace ruled the area.

Seiya blushed, suddenly very aware of his own Americanism. He was a proper genius, but sometimes, he could be a real moron. _Of course_ real temples were not like the kung fu movies. They were places of prayer and reflection and he really needed to leave before his embarrassment smothered him.

"Good evening, sir."

Seiya came out of his self-reprimanding at the greeting.

A young woman, perhaps junior high to high school age, stood before him. She was dressed in red and white temple robes that complimented her pale complexion and made her violet eyes stand out. She brushed a lock of her long, raven-black hair behind her ear and titled her head curiously. "May I help you?"

"Uh," Seiya began, at a loss as to what to say. He did not want to be _that American_ by admitting that he had come up here hoping to speak to a kung fu monk about a weapon.

The girl scowled at him. "Because the Temple is closing soon, so if you need anything—"

"No, no," Seiya said, raising his hands in defense. This girl had gone from pleasant to intimidating in a moment. "I was just...I came to...I—" His stuttering excuses died on his lips. As he had been speaking, two men had come out the front door of the Temple. One was an old man, short and wrinkly, wearing blue and white robes. He was talking animatedly to a young man with blond hair. The young man had glanced up, and that was when Seiya's mind had halted.

It was _him_!

"What are you gawking at?" the priestess demanded. She turned around. Her shouldered slumped and her annoyance thickened the air around her. "Oh please, not another one." She turned back to him, her violet eyes suddenly ablaze with anger. "Listen, the Hikawa Shrine is for people seeking spiritual wisdom! It's not for you sycophants to come and ogle your sempai!"

"What?" Seiya blinked back to reality. "No! I wasn't! I mean..."

The priestess had her hands on her hips. Over her shoulder, Seiya watched the blond young man follow the old priest around a corner and disappeared from sight.

Seiya narrowed his eyes and his tone grew grave. "That young man is dangerous," he said.

The priestess blinked in surprise, realizing in that moment just how wrong her conclusion had been. "Agreed," she said after a moment's pause. "But how would you know that?"

Seiya's scowl deepened. "Experience." He reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "Listen, be careful around him. Don't let him linger."

"Oh, he's not," the priestess scoffed. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

"No," Seiya said with a firmness that surprised even him. He spared the angry priestess a glance. "Don't do anything." He looked back at his phone and began searching for Mamoru's number.

The priestess watched him with a look that implied an intuition beyond her years. Her tone had softened from irritation to genuine concern. "You know who he really is, don't you," she said. "Why his aura is so dark."

"Just stay away from him," Seiya said. He turned and hurried down the stairs, his lab coat fluttering behind him and his phone ringing in his ear. "Come on, Mamoru, pick up the phone," he pleaded.

There was a _click_ over the line just as Seiya reached the bottom of the Temple steps. "Moshi moshi?" Mamoru greeted.

"Mamoru!" Seiya pressed himself against the stone wall next to the stairway entrance. "He's here!"

"Who's here?" Mamoru asked, his confusion evident in his tone. "Your dad?"

"If only," Seiya said. He peered around the edge of the wall and up the stairs. "It would be easier if it were him." He ducked back behind the wall and said urgently, " _Him_! The Dark Man! The one who keeps showing up at our fights."

There was a pregnant pause over the line before Mamoru asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Seiya said. He began walking down the street. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the Dark Man just in case he had been recognized. Seiya did not fancy a one-on-one with the mysterious enemy. "He's at the Hikawa Shrine right now, posing as some sort of new priest. I think he just arrived, if the angry priestess is to be believed."

"The who? Nevermind," Mamoru said. "I know where that is. I'm on my way."

"Good, then I'll wait here." Seiya hung up his phone and glanced back over his shoulder. The Dark Man had not followed him. Seiya sighed in relief and pocketed his phone; then, he reached into his interior jacket pocket and pulled out his goggles. Whatever reservations he had about being in this war were irrelevant. The Dark Man was here, and he and Mamoru had a job to do.

* * *

The night was eerily still. It was as if nature itself sensed a confrontation coming. Nocturnal animals quieted their nightly songs; the wind crept through the trees; even the moon hid her face behind the clouds. Creation itself was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

Crouching in a tree branch overlooking the Temple, Mamoru and Seiya waited, both feeling the weight of what this night could mean.

"Are you sure it was him?" Mamoru asked.

"Positive," Seiya replied. "No one has eyes as evil as his, no matter how he tries to disguise himself."

"What does he want with a temple?" Mamoru wondered.

"I don't know," Seiya confessed. "But whatever it is, is can't be good. We need to stop him before he can hurt anyone."

Mamoru nodded but did not answer. He continued to watch the temple, his mind whirring. Could this opportunity really be happening? Could they actually have a chance to stop the Dark Man before he could enact his next plan? Was it worth the risk of taking him on—the one who summoned the monsters he and now Seiya were barely beating? Mamoru didn't know. He looked at his friend. He could see the fear in Seiya's eyes. They both knew that _if_ they took this chance, it would change everything. No more doubts; no more second guesses; they would be declaring war, and there would be no going back. Mamoru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Come on, let's go."

He leapt from the tree, Seiya behind him, and, together, they crossed the courtyard and entered the Temple.

Mamoru led the way. He utilized his thieving skills to move silently up the few steps that led to double rice papers doors. He slowly slid them open; the wooden door frame scarped across the sliding tracks, sounding like thunder in the deafening silence around them. Mamoru winced and looked around. Nothing moved in the shadows. He slipped through the opening into the hallway beyond, motioning for Seiya to stay back. The smooth, wooden floor creaked under his feet. The corridor stretched into the shadows in both directions. It felt like stepping into a paper maze.

There was no sign of the Dark Man.

Mamoru took a few tentative steps down the hall and waited. Nothing happened. He waved Seiya in, his gaze fixed on what was ahead of them. They would need to search each room without rousing the priests. They hoped more than believed they could sneak up on the Dark Man, but they would take any advantage they could right now.

The Temple was built in squares surrounding multiple courtyards and gardens, all connected by a main hallway. Mamoru and Seiya moved down long hallways that turned and crossed in simple patterns. Each time they came to a junction, a set of doors, or an opening to the outside, they cautiously peered into the unknown and found...nothing dangerous. They found the family rooms, the bedrooms, and storage rooms; a kitchen, bathroom, and even a training room, but there was no sign of the Dark Man. Neither wanted to admit that they could have made a mistake; both secretly hoped they had.

They circled back to the main hallway, heading toward the final section of the Temple. The hall circled the outside perimeter, opening up as it turned left toward the end of the Temple grounds. Just around the final bend was a light. The duo paused at the corner. They were at the boundary between the interior and the outside world. Mamoru chanced a glance around the corner. It was clear. The light was coming from a set of doors a few feet from them. Mamoru nodded to Seiya. They crept into the open night toward the light.

Mamoru moved past the doors as quickly as and as silently as he could. He refused to rouse the Dark Man, not when they were so close to being done. It took him a few moments to realize that Seiya was not on the same page. He turned at the familiar sound of wood scrapping across wood in time to see his friend walk into the illuminated room. "Seiya!" Mamoru whispered harshly.

Seiya was staring at something in the room. "It can't be," he whispered before he stepped over the threshold.

Mamoru hurried after him. The room looked like all the others they had seen. It was square with white paper walls built out of bamboo frames. What had captured Seiya's attention was what was in the center of the room. It was a fire burning in a raised wooden grate. Cushions sounded it, and incents burned in the corners of the room, giving the atmosphere a mythical quality. "Seiya," Mamoru said. "Come on, we can't stay here."

Seiya ignored him, his eyes fixed on the flames. "This fire," he said with wonder. "I've seen it once before."

"It's a sacred fire room," Mamoru pointed out. "All temples have one."

Seiya shook his head. "No, I saw—"

"Excuse me, but the Temple is closed."

Mamoru and Seiya jerked, startled at the sudden break in the Temple calm.

There, standing in a doorway on the other side of the room, was the Dark Man. He was dressed in temple robes, but his eyes were burning with hatred. He cast a furtive glance at the fire as he slid into the room and closed the doors behind him. "If you wish to speak to the priest, you will have to come back tomorrow," he said as he slowly made his way around the perimeter of the room.

Mamoru backed up next to Seiya. The fire leapt high in its grate, washing the room in heat and causing the teens to sweat. They had reached their destiny moment. It did not feel like they had thought; in fact, it felt much worse.

"Of course," the Dark Man said, a sinister grin pulling at the corner of his lips. "If you are here to see me, I will be happy to oblige you." He thrust his hand forward.

Seiya grabbed Mamoru and pushed him toward the back door.

The Dark Man released a burst of black energy from his palm. It shot through the air toward them.

The sacred fire leapt once more. The dark energy collided with the fire and was consumed.

Seiya and Mamoru ran out the back door into the outer grounds beyond. "Well," Seiya said with a strained grin. "We found him!"

The Dark Man yelled a battle cry.

Mamoru and Seiya turned in time to see him break free from the sacred fire room. Seiya's eyes widened at the sight. There were strands of fire curling around the Dark Man's wrists and legs. It lasted for barely a second, but it had happened. Then, the Dark Man was throwing dark energy at them. Seiya and Mamoru jumped apart, and the battle began.

The battle became a game of cat and mouse. Mamoru and Seiya would run, duck, and dodge as the Dark Man attacked. Energy blasts burned through the air around them and destroyed the beauty of the grounds. They had little time to catch their breaths or form a counter attack before the next assault was upon them.

A dark energy blast hit too close to Seiya. The shockwave sent him flying into the temple's paper walls. He broke through and landed on the floor of a storage closet. Mops and brooms fell on top of him. He fought to free himself of the cleaning tools. Just as he was getting to his feet, a thought occurred to him. He grabbed one of the brooms. "A bow staff," he whispered.

Outside, Mamoru was dancing backward. The Dark Man had changed tactics now that it was a solo fight. His goal was to rip Mamoru's heart from his chest with his bare hands. The Dark Man lunged at his prey with his fingers bared and his sinister grin pulled tight.

Mamoru swung his cane back and forth. He deflected the attacks as best he could. This Dark Man was much stronger than the monsters they had faced; smarter, too. He was attacking with more than just wild determination. He calculated his strikes to keep Mamoru off balance. The blond warrior struck again; he aimed for the ground where Mamoru was planning to land. Mamoru fell with a surprised yelp. He watched with wide eyes as the Dark Man leapt up and then came bearing down on him; his hand was pulled back and his fingers were spread wide, ready to plunge into his chest.

Then, suddenly, Seiya appeared by his side. He had a broom clutched in his hands. He drew the cleaning tool back over his shoulder and swung as hard as he could. The wooden handle struck the Dark Man in the stomach. A burst of energy followed the swing, and the Dark Man went flying backward into the Temple.

Mamoru gasped in pain as he hit the ground. He had landed on his wounded side. The cut had reopened, and fresh blood was now seeping through the bandages.

Seiya knelt next to him. "Are you alright?"

Mamoru nodded; he was still trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the hole in the temple wall and then back at his friend. "How did you..." he panted.

Seiya looked at the damage he had caused. There was confusion and fear in his eyes. "I just...blanked," he whispered. Seiya shook himself out of his reprieve. Now was not the time to review the newest addition to his blankings. He helped Mamoru to his feet, and together, they trudged back into the temple.

The Dark Man was curled up on the floor of the room of the sacred fire. The fire was high in its grate, and the air was thick with ancient energy. As they entered, the Dark Man was pushing himself backward away from the fire. Green blood dripped from his mouth. He clutched his stomach and glared at the two warriors.

Mamoru pushed off of Seiya. He stood tall with a strength he did not feel. _This_ was what he had thought their destiny moment would be like. They had their enemy cornered and beaten. Pointing his cane at the fallen creature, he demanded, "Who are you? And what do you want with this city?"

Green blood bubbled over the Dark Man's lips as he chuckled. "I am Jadeite," he boasted. "General of the Dark Kingdom and loyal soldier of Queen Beryl. This city is ours."

"Not anymore," Mamoru said. "We are going to stop you."

"Oh really?" Jadeite chuckled. "The Hero and the Scientist." He snarled in disgust. "Useless will _try_ to stop us, but you will fail."

"We haven't yet," Mamoru said.

Seiya stepped up next to Mamoru and whispered, "We need to push him into the fire."

"Ah uh!" Jadeite interrupted. He cast a fearful glance at the fire before he got to his feet. His legs were shaking; he swayed and nearly fell again. "I wouldn't if I were you. Not unless you want that priest and the girl to die."

Seiya's eyes widened. "What did you do to them?" he demanded.

Jadeite's sinister smile returned. "Let's just say they will not awaken unless I leave here safely."

Mamoru raised his arm to stop Seiya from attacking. "Go," he said to Jadeite. "Never come back to this temple again."

Jadeite glared at the young man. He dropped into a mocking bow as swirls of dark energy wrapped around him. Before he disappeared, he locked eyes with Seiya. The young scientist froze. The blanking was happening again. The room went dark, and, for just a moment, his mind was filled with a desperate cry. Then Jadeite was gone, and the world returned to right.

"Hey, hey!"

Seiya blinked as reality settled back in around him.

Mamoru was waving and snapping his fingers in front of Seiya's face.

Seiya jerked back with a frown and batted his friend's hand away.

"We should get out of here," Mamoru said.

"Yeah," Seiya gave a distracted nod. He followed his friend out the hole in the back wall and into the night. All the while, his mind was haunted by the desperate cry of _"Kill me!"_


	4. A Battle of Fire

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Four: A Battle of Fire

"Who would do this?"

Rei stood with her grandfather in the room of the sacred fire. She was doing her best to stand strong for him. Her grandfather loved the Hikawa Shrine more than anything; she being the exception. When they awoke that morning to find it so vandalized, he had fallen to his knees in shock and nearly cried. Rei knew his heart was soft and compassionate. He did not believe in violence, and he did not understand when violence was dealt. Now someone had been violent to his temple. Rei clenched her fist and bit back her anger. If she ever found out who did this, she would make them pay.

She placed her hand on her grandfather's shoulder. "At least no one was hurt," she said. "And we can easily fix the walls. No one will see the damage."

Her grandfather nodded solemnly and patted her hand. His tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he looked out over the damage. "He would not do this, surely," he whispered. "Not after finally returning."

"What was that?" Rei asked softly.

Her grandfather waved her away. "I am just concerned about Jed-san. I have not seen him all morning. I hope this violence did not scare him off."

"I hope it did," Rei snorted. It was no secret how little she liked that Jed guy. His absence was a blessing as far as she was concerned.

"But without him, who will sell the new love charms?"

Rei rolled her eyes. _Of course,_ she thought. In the end, her grandfather was still thinking about cute girls.

On the other side of the room of the sacred fire, hiding behind the double doors, Seiya listened to the conversation with a mix of relief and concern. After Jadeite's threat last night, Seiya had wanted to make sure the priest and priestess were really safe. He had snuck back in at first light and was gratified to find them well.

Now, he needed to leave before they saw him and began to ask questions. He followed the familiar hallway back to the front entrance. Sunlight greeted him as he stepped out onto the cobblestone courtyard. There was no sign of their struggle last night, not from the front, and Seiya was happy for that. He did not want anyone to know what had happened. Seiya placed an envelope on the bamboo floor behind him. It contained more than enough money to fix the walls, as well as a note expressing his apologies for the damages caused. He did not know how to sign it, so, on a whim, he signed it _The Scientist_. It was what Jadeite and his clock monster had called him. It seemed fitting.

Mamoru was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Fresh bandages bound his torso underneath his school uniform. "Are they alright?" he asked.

Seiya nodded. "He let them go, just like he said."

"Hn," Mamoru acknowledged. He had a grave expression on his face. They both did. After the fight, they had retreated to Seiya's apartment, but neither of them had slept. They patched each other up, and Seiya cleaned Mamoru's shirt. He even attempted some humor by pointing out again the inconvenience of silk in battle, but the air in the apartment was too heavy. They both knew the truth. They had beaten Jadeite but only just barely. Had Seiya not blanked, Jadeite would have killed them. He was far stronger than they had ever imaged. They were two teenage boys trying to be heroes, and they were very ill equipped.

"The fire would have stopped him," Seiya said after a few moments of silence. He had not brought up the fire last night, but it had been fresh on his mind alongside the new vision he had had. That request—it haunted him. He did not want to think about who was asking him or why it had been in his vision, thus he focused upon what he was certain: the sacred fire's connection to Jadeite.

"How do you know that?" Mamoru asked. They stepped out of the quite seclusion of the Hikawa Shrine and into Tokyo life. The streets were beginning to fill with people hurrying off to school or work or wherever else normal people went. The two monster hunters felt strangely detached from the masses. They had declared war on the Dark Kingdom. They were no longer _normal_.

"He was scared of it," Seiya replied. "Didn't you see him cowering around it? He tried to cover it, but I saw it. He slinked around it when he first came in, and after I...uh...blanked, he practically melted into the wall trying to get away from it. I know that that fire is his weakness. I'm sure of it."

"One of your hunches?" Mamoru asked.

"Something like that," Seiya said. He had not told Mamoru about the visions. He did not want to tell him. Seiya did not understand them himself. How could he explain it to his friend?

They continued to walk in silence. Both were lost in their own heads; thinking about the same thing. It was Mamoru who broached the topic. "We can't keep going on like this," he said. "We need a plan, something we can rely on more than just dreams and hunches."

Seiya nodded. "What are you thinking?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Not sure," he said. "Jadeite said he was working for a dark kingdom. That must mean there are more than just him; more monsters, more strategies, and more opportunity for people to get hurt. We are barely making it out alive as it is. We have got to figure out... _something_! Anything that will give us another edge over them."

"We were able to stop him last night," Seiya said. "Before he set up shop, so to speak."

"If only it could be that easy each time," Mamoru replied.

Seiya furrowed his brow in thought. "It could be," he theorized, his brain engaging. This was his strong suit. He was a scientist, and working out theories was what he did. "What are the facts?" he asked. "We know Jadeite is targeting the city specifically. He said as much last night; we know he is sucking the life out of people for some reason; and we know that he summons monsters to infiltrate the city as humans and collect. Correct so far?" Mamoru nodded. "Good," Seiya continued. "Now, each time he attacks, he sets up a sort of base. Last night was the Temple; before that, a clock store."

"The cram school, a recording studio, pet store, that gym they tried to open, uh..." Mamoru paused to think back over his solo battles. "He was a DJ and there was the future teller."

"And the jewelry store," Seiya finished. "Where we met and this whole thing started."

"Not a bad beginning," Mamoru said.

Seiya grinned. "No, indeed not." They shared a moment, and then Seiya was back to it. Clapping his hands once, he said, "Now, why these specific locations? What is the connection? Is there a connection at all?"

They stopped at a crosswalk. The city was fully awake. Men, women, and children milled about; people chatted in clusters or on phones. Advertisements displayed the latest products on animated billboards and large television screens. New energy drinks, best restaurants in town, latest fashions from all around the world, and even Sailor V's newest video game was coming soon. It assaulted the senses with the command to buy, buy, buy!

Mamoru watched it all with widening eyes. "That's it," he whispered.

"What?" Seiya asked.

The light opposite had turned, and they were pushed forward into the crosswalk.

Mamoru pointed to the billboards. "Consumerism," he said. "Jadeite is utilizing people's needs to have things and using it to suck their lives away!" The second half of that sentence came out louder than he had intended, drawing stared from those around him.

Seiya smiled politely and pushed Mamoru forward. They got to the other side of the street and hurried on until they saw a familiar video game and food café. They walked in, took a seat in the corner, and continued their conversation. "That has to be it," Mamoru said. "Think about it. He is selling things people think they need, things that are popular. I mean, why else sell a pet? Or a clock? And everybody goes to Temple for prayer and guidance."

"And love charms," Seiya added. "I overheard the priest talking about it this morning. Jadeite was going to sell love charms."

"Exactly!" Mamoru said. "Love! Who wouldn't do anything for love? People are flocking to him in droves, and he is draining them dry."

"Wow," Seiya muttered. "That's genius."

"And easily monitored," Mamoru said. "We just need to keep our ears open to new trends. Whatever new product is flooding the market, we investigate it. We stopped Jadeite from setting up at the Temple. If we find out where his base is, we can root him out."

Seiya nodded. "Yes, and maybe find a weakness."

"Or just tie him up, drag him back to the temple, and throw him into the fire," Mamoru commented with a grin.

"It would work," Seiya countered. The dark mood of the night was finally lifting. They had a plan; they had a potential advantage; and, if it panned out, they were going to exploit it.

* * *

And exploit it, they did! Their plan worked like a charm. The moment they heard of a new fad, they struck. It led them to Jadeite in an amusement park. They battled his monster and drove him out before the scheming soldier could hurt anyone. It led them again to a cruise ship promising adventure and romance but would have delivered fear, pain, and death had the two not sunk it before its maiden voyage. Jadeite had raged at them, but they did not care. They were victorious.

For a moment, it looked like the war was turning around, but then, Jadeite played a desperate hand.

Mamoru and Seiya had just gotten back to Seiya's apartment. They were soaking wet, but they were laughing and relishing their triumph. "Did you see his face when the ship began to sink?" Mamoru asked.

Seiya handed Mamoru a towel. "Yes," he said with a laugh. "Quite the expression. According to my professional opinion, it was a cross between shock, horror, and an indignant little girl."

"I concur," Mamoru said. "I believe we should hereby deem it 'The Jadeite'."

The boys laughed. It felt good to be winning.

The lights went out.

"What the?" Seiya flipped the light switch. Nothing happened. "That's weird," he said, trying the switch again. "I know I paid my power bill."

A voiced boomed out from the darkness, "HEAR ME, HEROES!"

Mamoru and Seiya froze.

"I know you are out there," their enemy said. "I know you can hear me, so heed my words well!"

The duo hurried to the window. Below them, stretching as far as the eye could see, was darkness. The city of Tokyo was blacked out.

And, hovering above it all, was Jadeite; a specter of death looming overhead.

Seiya and Mamoru locked eyes, both feeling a deep sinking sensation. This would not be good.

Jadeite spread his arms wide over the city. "This city and all its inhabitants belong to the Dark Kingdom! We will do with it what we will!" As if to prove his point, he snapped his fingers, and fire began to rain down on the defenseless city.

"No!"Seiya yelled as the first fireballs collided with the buildings. He and Mamoru watched in horror as the fire spread unnaturally fast. Within seconds, every building was burning.

Then, suddenly and inexplicably, the fire disappeared. The city was unharmed.

Jadeite cackled in the sky. "If you do not wish for this vision to become reality, you will meet me tomorrow night at midnight at the Tokyo Airport. There, we will battle for the fate of this city. If you do not appear, I will burn every building to the ground until I find you!" He laughed again. His specter faded into the night sky, the city lights burst back into life, but Jadeite's evil laughter remained, echoing like a death toll in the hearts of the two young teenagers.

"Did..." Seiya began after a long and tense silence. He swallowed back the fear that was rising in his throat. "Did that just happen?"

"Yeah," Mamoru answered.

"Oh damn."

"My thoughts exactly."

"What are we going to do?" Seiya asked.

"The only thing we can do," Mamoru said as he turned away from the window. "We are going to face him."

"Are you sure?" Seiya followed his friend back into the safety of their hideout. "This is not going to be like before."

"I know," Mamoru said.

Seiya stepped in front of Mamoru, forcing him to stop and look him in the eye. "We could die," the professor said.

Mamoru smiled a hollow smile. "No, we are most certainly _going_ to die."

"Oh." Seiya sank onto one of his plush couches, his face paling and his wide eyes staring into space as his mind shifted into his default mode. It was a mode that had gotten him through the toughest times of his life—when people were cruel and his consciousness was his only companion. It forced his emotions down into the depths of his heart and allowed for his logic to reign.

Mamoru sat next to him, pressing his elbows against his knees and slumping forward. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He was not so lucky to have a mental coping mechanism. While Seiya shut himself from reality, Mamoru stared into the void of his fears and wondered, _What have we done?_

They had walked into this. They had chosen to stand up to this evil, and now it was pushing back. Memories of all the battles he had fought—alone and with Seiya—played through his mind; every desperate, fear-ridden moment where he had faced death and barely escaped. And what for? A dream? _A foolish dream_ , a familiar voice whispered in his mind. Mamoru closed his eyes and turned away, as if to physically deny that thought. It was not a foolish dream, but he could not help but wonder...was it worth dying for?

"What if we didn't have to?"

"What?" Mamoru looked up, surprised at the question that was so perfectly timed with his own thoughts.

Seiya had stood up at one point and was pacing. "What if we didn't have to die?" Seiya repeated.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

Seiya was still scared, but, beneath it, there was hope—a singular desperate hope—and it seeped into his voice as he said, "I have an idea."

* * *

Seiya crouched behind the wheel of the Boeing 747 parked in the Tokyo Airport. His heart was pounding in his ears. He took slow, deep breaths and focused on the moment. Everything was riding on this. If he missed his cue, Mamoru would be trapped, they would be killed, and the city would burn; no pressure.

When he had proposed his plan to Mamoru, his friend had reacted accordingly.

"You're insane," he had said.

"But it's our only chance," Seiya had insisted.

"And if it fails? What then?"

"It won't fail," Seiya assured him, ignoring his own doubts and clinging to his hunch.

"How do you know that?" Mamoru asked. It was the question Seiya hoped not to have to answer; because, the truth of the matter was this: he did not know.

Seiya shrugged and answered honestly. "I have a hunch."

"A hunch," Mamoru scoffed. He shook his head and gave an empty chuckle. "The fate of the city relies on your hunch."

Seiya did not fault his friend his doubts. It was a desperate play; their only advantage and it was a slim one at best. Still, Seiya forced himself to smile as he said, "Since when have my hunches been wrong?"

Never, that was the answer. His hunches were never wrong. He hoped beyond hope that his track record would remain intact.

It was nearing midnight. He and Mamoru had snuck into the airport early to set their trap. Police were standing guard on the perimeter. The airport had been evacuated. It was just them now waiting for Jadeite.

Seiya glanced around the massive wheel. Mamoru was standing a few yards out. His job was to distract Jadeite while Seiya sprung the trap. It was risky and would need to be done quickly. Seiya ducked back behind the wheel. "Please," he prayed. "Don't let me be wrong." His fingers stroked the five vials he had strapped to his belt. "Not this time."

A wave of evil energy swept the airport. Seiya shivered as it crawled up his skin. Jadeite was here. It was time to begin.

* * *

The Dark General appeared out of the shadows across from Mamoru. He stalked forward, his eyes fixed on the Hero. He stopped a few feet away and sneered, "Is it just you, Hero? That's disappointing. You're little scientist friend left you to die alone. Pity. Now I'll have to hunt him down after I'm done with you."

Mamoru stood his ground. Yes, he was scared; yes, he did not want to die; and yes, he did not believe they could beat Jadeite; but, he believed in Seiya. If his friend said this plan would work, it would work. He pulled tight his courage and stood tall before his enemy. "You should know by now that we will not be so easily defeated," he said. "No matter how much you talk, the result will be the same."

"Cocky," Jadeite observed. He chuckled. "Too bad your bravado does not translate into strength. I have not forgotten our little duel at the temple; how you both ran like children before my power."

"I do not recall running," Mamoru taunted back. He knew enough about his enemy at this point to target his pride. If he could press hard enough on the General's pride, the focus would remain on him. "I recall you cowering on the ground and begging us not to kill you."

That comment hit its mark. Jadeite's eyes flashed dangerously. "Be careful what you say, _boy_ ," he snarled. "You will regret it."

"I regret nothing," Mamoru said. It was a statement that came deep from his heart, and the truth of it shocked him. Despite everything that had happened, Mamoru knew without a shadow of a doubt that he did not regret any of it. Suddenly, the thought of dying today was not so frightening. He and Seiya had defended the city. They had stood up when no one else could. That was worth something. He pointed his cane at his adversary and spoke boldly. "Today, you will die and the city will be safe."

"Oh?" Jadeite mocked. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"With a little sacred fire!"

* * *

Seiya leapt out from behind the large airplane wheel and pulled four of the five vials he had from his belt. He had thought it a great line in the moment, but, as he prepared to throw, he could not help thinking that announcing himself had been a foolish move. Jadeite was turning toward him. Sieya tightened his grip on the vials, prayed that they would work better tonight than they had that night at the Crystal Seminary, and threw them.

The glass vials hit home. One shattered in Jadeite's face; the other three hit the concrete at his feet. The air filled with the pungent smell of vapors. Jadeite scrubbed furiously at his face. The chemicals were burning his eyes.

Seiya used the distraction to his advantage. He ran toward the struggling general; a final vial in his hands. This one was different. It was the most important. He would only have on shot at getting this right. He needed to be sure. He ran as fast as he could, holding the precious final vial close to his chest. When Seiya reached the edge of the chemical pool, he raised the vial up and, with a defiant yell, slammed it into the ground.

The vial broke upon impact.

The tiny flame inside of the vial was freed. It touched the chemicals, igniting the concoction and spreading. Within seconds, Jadeite was consumed by the flames of the sacred fire.

Jadeite screamed.

"Yes!" Mamoru cried out in triumph.

Seiya jumped back. The fire roared high and powerful. It nearly drowned out Jadeite's cries. He could not believe it. It had worked. They had actually done it!

"You bastard!"

Seiya's eyes widened in shock.

Jadeite dove out of the fire. His hands were outstretched; his face was contorted with rage; and his body was unharmed.

 _No!_ Seiya thought in shock. _Why isn't he burning?_

"Seiya!" Mamoru screamed from the other side of the fire.

Jadeite wrapped his hands around Seiya's throat. He slammed the young warrior to the ground, pinning him down, and squeezed. "You think you're so clever!" he growled. "Using that pathetic _Temple flame_ against me! Ha! Fire will _never_ defeat me!"

Seiya couldn't move; he couldn't breathe; he couldn't _think_. Everything was frozen. His eyes stared at the fires still blazing hot behind them. Why hadn't it worked? The vision showed him...Jadeite was scared of the flame. Why hadn't it worked?!

"Look at me, boy!" Jadeite bellowed. "I want to see the life leave your eyes!"

Slowly, Seiya looked up at Jadeite. Those blue eyes blazed with darkness. Hatred, evil, a desire to kill—it was all bearing down on him. Cold fingers were crushing his throat. Seiya's ears were ringing; his body was convulsing; and he just stared into those angry eyes...

...and blanked.

Darkness washed away reality, and in its wake came a rush of sights, sounds, and feelings. He saw Mamoru charge Jadeite; he saw them battle. He saw Jadeite flee to a dark throne room. He saw a woman with red hair and a black heart trap Jadeite in an inescapable tomb. He saw three more generals and so many battles. Then, came a stab of the deepest pain; it drowned his mind, tore his heart, and trapped his body. It ate away at his future and consumed his past. This unnatural pain was centered on one final image: Mamoru dead, pinned to the ground by the blade of a silver-haired warrior—the final general. Seiya wanted to scream, but his voice was stolen away by the blanking.

Another voice screamed for him. It was the same voice from that night; when he had blanked in the Temple. That night, all had gone black and he had heard that scream—that desperate plea that haunted him even now. The screams from that night merged with the screams filling his soul now, and just like that, the darkness of the blanking rolled back, revealing the evil general once more. This time, though, when Seiya looked into those blue eyes bearing down on him, he did not see hatred or rage; he saw desperation and fear and so much pain. In the clarity of incoming death, Seiya realized...the screams of pain were coming from him! The Dark General was calling out to him. _"Please!"_ Seiya heard in his mind. _"Kill me!"_

Reality washed back over him.

Mamoru tackled Jadeite. He threw the Dark General off of his friend. The two landed hard on the concrete, rolling to their feet to face off once more. Mamoru charged and, with an enraged yell, swung his cane. It struck Jadeite's skull with a resounding _crack_! The General stumbled back as green blood began to flow from the wound. Mamoru pressed his advantage. He reached into his jacket and withdrew six rose-darts, throwing them at the General's feet. Jadeite leapt back to a safe distance and knelt, his hand pressed to his head.

"Seiya!" Mamoru knelt next to his friend. "Seiya! Seiya!"

Seiya's head was spinning. He gasped for air; spots danced in front of his eyes. Breathing _hurt_! His throat was swelling, blocking his already limited breaths. He fought through it. He needed to tell Mamoru before it was too late. Seiya grabbed Mamoru's shirt, pulled him down, and wheezed urgently, "Kill him!"

"What?" Mamoru asked.

Jadeite had gotten back onto his feet. His face was twisted with unnatural hate.

"You have to!" Seiya coughed violently and pulled in as much air as he could. "Please!"

Jadeite raised his hand, preparing a fresh attack. Black energy gathered in his outstretched palm. He was going to kill them with one blow.

Seiya looked at the energy ball. If that thing hit them...

The world was going black again. _No!_ Seiya thought. _No, not now!_

Jadeite yelled a curse and threw the dark energy bomb.

Energy surged through Seiya's body. It pulsed painfully, urgently, seeking escape. Seiya clenched his eyes shut, knowing there was nothing he could do and hating it. He focused on the feel of Mamoru's shirt gripped in his hands. It anchored him to reality and kept the blanking from dragging him away. The energy accumulated in his chest and, with one final pulse, rushed out of him.

* * *

Mamoru watched it all happen in slow motion. The dark energy bomb flew at them, bringing their inevitable death with it; then, something whooshed past him, and, just like that night at the Crystal Seminar, the invisible energy collided with the dark energy. The resulting shockwave threw Mamoru to the ground. "Wha...how..." he breathed.

Seiya pulled Mamoru's focus back to him. "Listen to me, Mamoru," he said desperately. "You have to kill him. Do not let him leave this battle alive. Please!"

Mamoru looked into his friend's eyes.

"Please!" Seiya said again. Tears blurred his returning vision. The images of death were still rushing through his mind; the pain was still too fresh. "Everything relies on this!"

Mamoru gripped Seiya's fists. "Is that your hunch?" he asked.

Seiya nodded. "Yes."

Across the tarmac, Jadeite yelled his renewed battle cry and charged.

Mamoru nodded. "Alright." He stood up, and the world around him slowed down.

Jadeite was coming for him. The Dark General's hands were surrounded with dark energy. If the attack landed, it would punch a fatal hole in Mamoru's chest.

Mamoru faced it. It was what he had decided. He was the one who had stood up against the Dark Kingdom. He had told himself time and again that it had not been his choice. He had convinced himself that these attacks were random, unguided flukes that would soon stop if he simple preserved. Then, he had met Seiya and together, they had chosen to be the ones to stop the madness. They had _chosen_ to be heroes.

 _No_ , Mamoru corrected himself. _Seiya is a Scientist._ I _am the Hero._

A strange peace settled over Mamoru at that declaration. It was as if a piece of himself had locked into place. That declaration solidified his destiny. This was the path he would walk now and forever.

Unbeknownst to him, his clothing changed. The tuxedo faded into black armor. The top hat flew away; freeing an unruly mop of black hair. Boots replaced his shoes, and his cane transformed into a noble sword.

Jadeite was closing in on him.

Closing his eyes, Mamoru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would win this battle.

Time sped back up around him.

Jadeite's deadly fingers neared Mamoru's heart.

Mamoru raised his blade and struck.

It was fast and final. Mamoru twisted to the right; knocking away Jadeite's outstretched hand. He spun, and as he did, he brought his blade down. Power built behind his swing, and, as his spin brought him back around, he thrust his blade into Jadeite's unprotected stomach.

The Dark General jolted to a stop. Green blood bubbled up in his throat and split over his lips. His arms dropped, limp, to his sides, and he slumped against Mamoru. They stood like that for an eternal moment; neither moving nor knowing what to do next. Then, suddenly, Jadeite gripped Mamoru's arms. The gasping General pulled himself up on the blade, his body trembling as he did so, and looked Mamoru in the eyes. Teeth grit and stained green, Jadeite spat out, "Make...sure...I...burn."

It was not a threat. It was a plea.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Gladly," he said. With strength he did not know he possessed, Mamoru pivoted on his heel and threw his enemy from his blade into the fire that still raged on the runway.

He did not see the relieved smile on Jadeite's face nor did he hear the whispered, "Thank you" as the Dark general landed in the flames.

The fire leapt high to greet him. Jadeite's body was consumed in an instant.

Purple lightening streaked across the sky, and in a dark throne room hidden from the world, a woman with red hair screamed in rage.

On the battlefield, two teenage boys lay sprawled on the cold concrete, neither believing what they had just done.

"We did it," Mamoru whispered. He had slumped to the ground, his clothes changing back to normal, and he was now leaning his head against his cane. Laughter mixed with tears as he reached over to Seiya and grabbed a fistful of his lab coat. "We did it!"

"We did," Seiya wheezed out, a laugh following close behind. Somehow, they had beaten the odds. Seiya continued to laugh, and Mamoru joined him.

Later, Seiya would reflect on his new vision; on how their enemy was far from finished with the city; on how the Dark Kingdom would retaliate after losing one of their Generals; on how this war was far from over. Later, he would process the altered timeline and what it meant for Mamoru's safety, but for now, he did not care. Right here, right now, he and Mamoru were alive. They had done it. They had won!

* * *

Rei sat before the sacred fire. She had stayed up all night praying for the two strangers who had snuck into her Temple and asked her for help. She prayed for their safety. She prayed for their victory. She prayed they would return.

She had been drawn to the room of the sacred fire hours earlier. She could not explain why. Something was calling to her—an urgency in her spirit. Rei followed the urging to the heart of the Temple, and there, she had found them: the two young men who would change everything.

Everyone in the city had been talking about them. Two vigilantes sneaking about the city; no one knew why, though the girls in her class enjoyed romanticizing them. Rei had paid no heed to the rumors, but now she was faced with the truth; what's more, she knew why they were there. Stepping into the room of the sacred fire, she had demanded, "You are going, aren't you?"

One of the teens—the one wearing the tuxedo—nodded. "We have to. It's our duty."

"And that night?" she asked. She looked at the other one—the one in the lab coat. "The damage to the Temple. Was that you as well?"

The lab coat warrior averted his eyes. "He was here. We needed to stop him. We are sorry about the damage we caused."

Rei shook her head. "No, don't be. You stopped him and saved my home. I cannot thank you enough."

The two exchanged a look before the tuxedo one spoke. "We know a way you could thank us," he said.

"We need some of the sacred fire," the lab coat one said. "It is his weakness. It is the only thing that can defeat him."

"Take it," Rei had said without a thought. "Take whatever you need, just stop that monster from destroying our home."

That encounter felt like an eternity ago. Rei hoped that, since the city was still intact, the two strangers had won. She continued to pray; she would not move until she knew for sure.

The sacred fire leapt high in its grate. Rei opened her eyes and stumbled back. The fire had never before acted this way.

A loud scream—a mix between a human's and a bird's—echoed through the room. Rei covered her ears. It hurt to hear.

Someone grabbed her arm. She looked up at her grandfather. His lips were moving, but Rei could not hear what he was saying. He pulled her arm. Rei followed him out of the room. Once they reached the safety of the hallway, she turned on her grandfather, ready to ask the questions bubbling in her hear; however, her grandfather stepped back into the room and shut the door in her face. "Hey!" she cried. She grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door would not move. "Jii-chan!" she cried. "Jii-chan!"

Inside the room, Hino-san stood back from the fire and waited. His heart swelled with an ancient hope. He did not dare to believe that it was true.

The cry continued to echo throughout the room. The fire leapt, danced, churned, and twisted through the air.

Something was being formed in the heart of the flame.

The cry changed. The shriek of the bird died away, and the cry of a struggling human continued. The heart of the fires form into arms and legs; a torso and shoulders; and, finally, a head; it was the head broke free of the flames first. It was topped with wild blond hair. The body followed the head. The power in the room snapped like a rubber band, and all was silent.

The body tumbled out of the flames onto the bamboo floor. There, he curled in on himself and let out a desperate sob. Words tumbled from his mouth between tears, and he shook with the depth of his pain.

Hino-san removed his robe and draped it over the boy.

The young man jerked. Wide blue eyes looked up at him in fear. He tried to scramble away from Hino-san, but he fell forward, weak and trembling. Tears were pouring from his eyes, and he continued to speak those desperate words.

Hino-san raised his hands to show he was no threat. "Peace, Master," he said in a language that was long since dead. "Peace. You are safe."

"Safe?" the young man sobbed.

Hino-san nodded. "Yes, you are free now, Master. I promise." Gently, as not to startle him, Hino-san placed his hands on the boy's trembling shoulders.

The boy jerked back out of the old man's grip. "No!" he gasped.

"It is alright," Hino-san said softly. "It is I, Kuzon, your humble servant."

The boy shook his head in disbelief. "No," he said again. "No!"

The vortex of emotion in his eyes threatened to drown Hino-san. Eons of pain, terror, and guilt swirled in that gaze. It was not hard to see why his Master was so fearful. "I know, Master, it is hard to believe, but I promise you. It is I." The old priest knelt in front of the struggling young man. "You are safe now." He reached forward. His Master did not flinch away this time. Hino-san took that as a good sign. Slowly, he pulled his Master against him. The boy pressed his face into Hino-san's shoulder and let out a heart-breaking cry. "It will be alright now, Master Jadeite," Hino-san whispered. "You are free now. You are free."

* * *

Across the world, in an airport waiting room, a young man dozed against a wall. His arms were crossed, and his chin rested against his chest. Two suitcases sat next to him.

A distinguished old gentleman walked up to the young man. He smiled as he watched the boy sleep. Pulling two plane tickets from his pocket, he used them to tap the boy on the head.

The young man stirred. Silver eyes peered blearily up at the old man.

"Wake up, my boy," the gentleman said. "Seems whatever trouble was happening at the Tokyo airport has been resolved. We'll be boarding soon."

The young man yawned and stretched. "Finally," he said.

The old man reached down and helped the young lad up. "Yes, it will be good to be home."


	5. A New Day and A New Threat

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Five: A New Day and A New Threat

Deep in a cavern buried under centuries of ice and snow, the red-haired queen screamed in rage. She was a regal woman, tall and imposing, who glared haughtily down her pointed nose at all who were beneath her. Her long red hair billowed down her back like a cape, and her ethereal purple dress moved with her like a second skin. She clutched a long staff made of petrified wood in her hands. An orb of swirling power topped the staff and cast the world in an eerie green glow. This woman was Queen Berly, the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, and today, her large ruby eyes flashed dangerously.

"Curse them!" the Queen cursed as she continued to pace the length of her throne room. It was a cavernous room filled with shadows. The only light was from her staff; the green glow granted glimpses of creatures cowering in hordes away from her. The servants of the Dark Kingdom knew better than to cross Queen Beryl when she was in such a rage. "Curse them! Curse them! CURSE THEM!" Purple energy shot from the swirling orb. The huddling monsters scrambled to avoid the attacks.

Queen Beryl slumped into her throne. She tapped one long, red, talon-like fingernail against the alabaster seat as she glared unseeing into the shadowy void. The silence that descended was thick with anticipation. Many of the unnatural creatures who bowed to this dark woman watched with pity as two of the Dark Kingdom Generals stepped out of the shadows to wait upon their Queen.

One was a broad shouldered man with a mane of brown hair. His eyes were void of feeling; gazing out at all he saw with a cold calculation that made even the cruelest among them turn away in fear. He wore a grey military uniform lined in faded gold. Tassels of rank that may have once been white decorated his shoulders and were topped with clouded rubies. This was General Nephrite, second in command of Beryl's forces.

Next to him stood a slighter creature—fair yet deadly—dressed in a similar uniform; this one lacked tassels of rank. This creature was Zoicite, the sole female to rise to the rank of General in the Dark Kingdom. Her uniform was lined with corrupted green; much like the color of her eyes. Where her companion was cold, she was hot. Her eyes displaced every shade of hatred. She delighted in making the world tremble before her.

The two knew that the war had taken a grievous turn. The Hero and the Scientist had dealt them a heavy blow when they killed Jadeite. Neither of the Generals had liked the hot-tempered upstart, but they had known his importance to their cause and the potential consequences of his death. They would need to counter such indignation quickly.

"Those boys have tried my patience for the last time," Beryl mused with an angry sneer. "They must pay for what they have done."

Zoicite stepped up and spoke swiftly. "Allow me the honor of avenging this upon them, my Queen! I shall make certain the Hero and his peon understand the consequences of defying our Great Leader!"

"And how do you propose to do that?" Nephrite taunted from behind her. "They defeated Jadeite easily enough. I doubt you will be much of a threat."

Zoicite stiffen under his insult. "I am far stronger than that failure! Had I been the one to herald our return, we would not be in this position!" Turning back to her Queen, Zoicite continued. "Jadeite was weak; far too weak to be bringing our Leader energy. You wanted him removed, my Queen—"

"Removed, yes, but contained, not killed!" Beryl yelled; silencing Zoicite's impassioned rant. Zoicite and Nephrite bowed quickly. "Forget not the trouble it took to attain that phoenix in the first place. Weak or not, his presence in the Dark Kingdom was crucial to our victory. Now, he is free, and once recovered, he will surely seek out our enemies."

"But," Zoicite whispered to herself. "He's dead."

"How little you know, Zoicite!" Queen Beryl snapped.

Zoicite flinched and swallowed back her fear of her Queen. She may not have agreed with Jadeite's methods—he had been brazen and fool hardy in his attacks; any mindless mortal would have figured out his schemes eventually—but she would never dare contradict her Queen. She glared at the floor and waited for her Queen to continue speaking.

"Jadeite is alive," Queen Beryl said. "The nature of his magic would tolerate no other result. We cannot allow him time to recover. He knows our plans, and he will work to stop us. Zoicite, hunt him down."

Zoicite grinned. "With pleasure, my Queen. I shall drag him back here if need be, and then I shall find the Imperial Silver Crystal and—"

"No," Queen Beryl interrupted her. "Seek Jadeite only. Nephrite has been tasked with searching for the Imperial Silver Crystal and gathering energy for our Great Leader."

"But," Zoicite interjected. "My Queen, would it not be easier if one—"

"Do not question me, Zoicite!" Queen Beryl snapped. "You have your mission! Find that traitor and bring him back to me at once!"

"Yes, my Queen!" Zoicite bowed quickly. A storm of cherry blossoms magically appeared and swirled around her. She teleported away before her Queen's anger could grow.

Nephrite smirked. "Petulant child," he mused.

"I would not boast so easily, Nephrite," Queen Beryl said. "Her task far outweighs yours. Should Jadeite join this war, it may give our enemies an advantage over us."

"Impossible," Nephrite proclaimed. "Our Great Leader—"

"Can do very little until we have obtained the energy needed to free her!" Beryl said. "We need the Imperial Silver Crystal. Go! Release your scheme. Bring me what I need!"

"Yes, my Queen," Nephrite said. He disappeared into the shadows.

Queen Beryl sat back in her throne, her eyes once more turned to the darkness around her as her mind turned to the past. It would truly be disastrous should Jadeite unleash his powers against the Dark Kingdom, but, she wondered, would he? Or would he turn his focus to a more personal pursuit?

"Prince Endymion," Beryl whispered with a twisted longing.

* * *

"Endymion..."

The name was whispered through parched lips by an old soul wrapped in a new form. Jadeite lay in the room of the sacred fire at the Hikawa Shrine; stretched out before that very fire from whence the name came. He slept fitfully, tossing and turning beneath the many blankets that covered him; yet, he trembled as if frozen to the core. Above him, the flames of the sacred fire danced and swayed and swept down from the grate to brush against his feverish skin. The flames sank into his body wherever they touched, and little by little, they drove the darkness from his heart and breathed life and strength into his renewed body.

Hino-san knelt next to Jadeite, keeping a constant vigil over the young man as he slept. Since emerging from the flames, the Jadeite had been trapped in this fitful sleep. His body was so new and tender; it did not have the capacity yet to bear the guilt of his soul. Hino-san worried over how much his returned master would suffer before he began to recover. Jadeite's hair was matted, and he was flushed and feverish. Hino-san had sat up with him the previous night and well into today. A bowl of water and herbs sat beside the old priest. He dipped a cloth into the bowl and dabbed the medicine over his master's forehead, cheeks, and neck.

Jadeite stiffened for a moment, his face twisting into a grimace, and whispered his prince's name again. A tear seeped through the young man's clenched eyelids. The sacred fire brushed against his forehead in response Jadeite's distress. He shifted beneath the pile of blankets, curled in on himself, and sank back into the depths of his restless sleep.

Hino-san sighed heavily. It was going to be a long few days yet. He looked at the wards on the doors and the walls. He had set them immediately after settling his master. Those who had kept Jadeite captive would not so easily let him free. Hino-san needed to keep him safe, but, even as he stretched his senses to check the strength of the wards, his old bones protested. He was not nearly as young or as powerful as he had once been. He feared that he could not keep his master safe.

A bright blazing flame touched his senses. Outside, he could feel his granddaughter pacing. She had not left her post since he had pushed her out the previous night. He knew she was upset with him. Ever since she had come to live with him as a little girl, he had been able to sense her moods. He could feel the agitation in her soul, the irritation, and, most of all, the fear. She wanted answers. Would it be fair to give them to her? He fervently wanted to keep her away from the war that had returned to haunt them, but, as he looked down at Jadeite, he wondered at the futility of his desire. His granddaughter's destiny would come for her no matter how hard he tried to protect her.

* * *

Rei sighed in frustration. Her senses were telling her that something important was happening behind the closed door of the room of the sacred fire, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not sense what. Something was dampening her insight. She had always been able to feel the pulsing of the sacred fire. It had been a constant comfort to her in the early days of her stay here. She relied on it even now for strength and guidance.

Something had happened last night that changed everything. The fires were blocked somehow. When she turned her senses to the room, she encountered a wall—solid and unmoving. That resistance could only be created by wards. The wards keeping her out were particularly powerful; perhaps the most powerful ones she and her grandfather had the power to cast.

Rei stared at the closed doors in bewilderment. What was her grandfather hiding in there? Rei hated secrets. Secrets were the language of her father. It was what had destroyed her family. She could not bear it coming from her grandfather, the only man who had ever loved her. It made her feel the same pain she had felt the day her father had abandoned her to the care of her grandfather. Feeling that pain in turn caused her to get angry, for she had sworn to herself that she would never feel that kind of weakness ever again. She mentally berated herself for being childish and resumed her vigilant pacing, determined to confront her grandfather as soon as he emerged.

The door to the room of the sacred fire slid open. Rei pivoted, her first question rising, ready to be delivered with the right amount of indignation, but, when her eyes met her grandfather's, those words died in her throat. Her grandfather looked so tired. His shoulders slumped wearily and there were dark circles under his warm eyes. What had he been doing in there?

Hino-san beckoned his granddaughter forward. Rei obeyed; she followed him across the threshold, the countless questions she had been saving fleeing from her mind in an instant when she discovered what it was her grandfather had been hiding.

There was a man lying before the sacred fire. He looked familiar; though Rei could not understand how or why. She stared, transfixed, at his sleeping face. Her mind told her that she should know those blond curls, the curve of his jaw, and the peak of his nose. She thought that maybe he had once been in their temple—a nefarious threat that had been driven away by two heroes—but the longer she looked the more that thought distorted. It was as if it was being burned away. In its place was a deep ache that propelled her forward.

She knelt next to the sleeping man. Tendrils of fire were sweeping down from the grate and caressing his face. The presence of the sacred fire hummed around her; a soft song of peace and joy and so much love sung in devotion to the man before her. Rei wanted to cry at the sound. Her heart felt like it was breaking, and from the pieces came hope stronger than she had ever felt. It confused and frightened her. Her anger tried to sweep in to defend her from these weak emotions, but then he opened his eyes, and Rei was lost.

His eyes were filled with such broken-innocence! Rei bit back a sob as she gazed into his fathomless eyes. They were the color of the sea after a storm and gazed up at her with profound loss. He breathed a name that Rei barely heard—Heca-something—and lifted a trembling hand toward her. Rei took his hand quickly. His fingers wrapped around hers, and he visibly relaxed, a relieved sigh escaping from him as his eyes fluttered closed.

Rei would later reflect upon this encounter with confusion. Never had her heart rebelled in such a way as to lead her to tenderness for a stranger, and yet this man stirred feelings in her that were stronger than her anger and more insistent than her pride. These feelings kept her there by his side, holding his hand and daring even to reach out and brush back some of his matted hair. Her fingers grazed his forehead. His skin was hot and clammy. "What happened to him?" she whispered.

"Much," her grandfather said.

The gravity of his tone broke the spell that had settled around Rei. She turned away from the enchanting man to face her grandfather. "Who is he?" she asked.

"He is someone we need to protect," her grandfather answered. The old priest looked at his granddaughter with compassion and unyielding love. "My dearest Rei, I know you have questions, and I wish I could answer them, but it is not my tale to tell. Just know that he has suffered greatly and that those who tormented him will not rest until they have him back in their sway." He raised a wrinkled hand to silence her before she could voice her concerns. "I do not expect you to understand," he said. "But I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Rei looked down at the sleeping stranger. Her grandfather's words weighed heavily on her heart. There was a feeling of destiny in that moment. Rei knew that her answer could be the tipping point for something unknown. She subconsciously tightened her grip on the hand she still held. She knew her answer. "Of course I trust you," she said. "Tell me what I need to do."

* * *

It had been two days since their battle against Jadeite, and Mamoru was riding high. He felt like he could do anything! He and Seiya had defeated a Dark Kingdom General. They had saved the city, and they had survived doing it. It was an empowering feeling. He walked a little taller as he left his final class and joined the crowd of students heading home.

Today had been his first normal day in far too long. He had woken up without dreaming about a mysterious princess and a mythical crystal. He had eaten a good breakfast and gone to school. He had not once wondered if his instincts were going to lead him into a trap or if the Dark Kingdom was looming out there waiting to strike. He had laughed with his classmates, studied the normal subjects of a normal high schooler, and now, he was climbing onto the bus like a normal person going home.

He was not actually going home, but that did not change his perspective. He was going to Seiya's. His friend was still recovering from the fight. Seiya did not have Mamoru's elevated healing abilities; resulting in a rather nasty set of bruises around his neck from Jadeite's final attack. Seiya had had to turn his classes over to his teaching assistant for the next few days while he recovered. Thankfully, telling his assistant he had a cold was an acceptable excuse for being absent and was a lot less difficult to explain than bruises.

The bus pulled out, and Mamoru rested his chin on his hand as he watched the cars passing along. The city was lively today. He suspected that had to do with surviving a botched terrorist attack. That was what the news media had called Jadeite's threat to the airport—a prank set up to draw out the Ballroom Thief and his vigilante apprentice. Mamoru would need to find out who he needed to contact to get people to finally stop calling him that. He was the Hero now. It was much more fitting for a monster hunter.

The bus stopped at a streetlight. A red sports car pulled up next to the bus. Mamoru glanced down at the car. It was nice; foreign and obviously expensive. It was sleek; built for speed; and had tinted windows. Mamoru was impressed.

The driver's window rolled down and Mamoru was taken aback at the face that was looking up at him. "Seiya?" he gasped.

The man behind the steering wheel certainly looked like this friend, but, as the light changed green, Mamoru realized his mistake. Seiya wouldn't flaunt his wealth like that. Plus, the driver, who, by now, was maneuvering his car through the afternoon traffic, was too old to be Seiya. It was an uncanny resemblance, though; and that was when Mamoru's good mood finally disappeared.

He needed to warn Seiya!

* * *

Mamoru rushed into Seiya's apartment without preamble. "Seiya?" he called. He toed off his shoes, dropped his bag, and hurried down the hall to the bedroom. Seiya was supposed to be resting. Mamoru threw the door open. "Seiya!"

The room was empty. Mamoru slammed his hand against the doorframe and ran back down the hall. "Seiya!"

The living room was clear as well. Mamoru was beginning to get anxious. Where was Seiya?

Mamoru went to the kitchen. "Seiya!"

Seiya shot up and looked around quickly. "What?!" he croaked.

Mamoru stopped in the kitchen doorway and, despite his panic, began to laugh. There was a sheet of paper stuck to Seiya's face. From the looks of it, his friend had been asleep at the table when Mamoru had charged in so valiantly.

Seiya blinked blearily up at Mamoru. "Mamoru?" His voice was hoarse, but the bruises on his neck had lightened from purple to grey. He stretched and then rubbed the back of his neck. "What's wrong?" He stopped suddenly and looked up at his friend with wide eyes. "Is it the Dark Kingdom? Already?" He pushed back from the table, absentmindedly pulling the paper from his face as he ran past. "Damn them, couldn't they give us a little longer before sending the next one!"

"The next one?" Mamoru muttered.

Seiya pulled on his lab coat. "Where did you find them?" he asked. "Is anyone hurt? Is it far?"

"It's not the Dark Kingdom," Mamoru said.

Seiya paused, his goggles half-way over his head. "It's not?"

"No," Mamoru said.

Seiya deflated. "Then why'd you run in here all panicked?"

"I saw you dad," Mamoru said; though, the urgency he had felt moments ago had greatly lessened in light of a more pressing matter. "What did you mean by sending the next one?"

"Where did you see my dad?" Seiya asked, affectively avoiding Mamoru's question. "And, on that note, how did you know it was him? You've never seen him before."

Mamoru frowned. "I saw him thirty minutes ago. He was driving a sports car."

Seiya rolled his eyes and, now certain there was no threat, took off his coat and tossed it onto the couch before slumping down onto the plush seat himself. "That wasn't my dad," he said. "That man doesn't drive when he can fly, and I assure you, he could and would land a helicopter on top of this building."

"He looked just like you," Mamoru said.

"I look like my mom," Seiya said. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Seiya," Mamoru said in a tone that implied a change in the topic.

"My father has short black hair, for future reference," Seiya said.

"Why did you think I was talking about the Dark Kingdom?"

"Could you get me my tea? I left it on the table."

"Seiya!" Mamoru was done with the banter. "Tell me the truth. What did you mean by the Dark Kingdom sending the next one?"

Seiya leaned forward and pressed his elbows to his knees. He knew he had been caught. He swallowed painfully against the swelling in his throat, not sure where to begin. "The Dark Kingdom isn't done yet," he finally said. "Jadeite was just the beginning." He grimaced. "Sorry, can we go back into the kitchen? I really need my tea."

The two moved into the kitchen. Mamoru sat down at the table while Seiya, realizing his tea was not on the table, searched for his desired drink. The forgotten mug was on the counter. The Scientist sniffed it and took a tentative sip. He grimaced again and dumped the cold liquid down the drain. He proceeded to fix himself a fresh cup. While he did, Mamoru turned his attention to the mess of papers scattered over the table.

There were countless sheets of loose-leaf paper covered in Seiya's messy scrawl. Each page had a combination of English and kanji. Arrows connected paragraphs; stars next to sentences indicated references to other sheets; and some pages were nearly completely scratched through. Mamoru picked up a page from the top. It was a list. "The red-haired queen," he read.

"Their leader," Seiya said. He sat next to Mamoru and tapped the page. "I don't know her name, but she's the one calling the shots.

Mamoru kept reading. "The brown-haired general."

Seiya took a sip of his freshly brewed tea. The heat was a soothing relief to his throat. "I think he's the next threat."

Mamoru raised is eyebrow at the next one. "The blond she-bitch?"

Seiya flushed. He was not prone to vulgar degradations, thus the name came as a surprise. "It was what I think every time I think about her," he confessed uncomfortably.

Mamoru nodded and read the last one. "The silver death."

Seiya's countenance darkened. "He'll be the last, if my hunch is correct."

"You're never wrong," Mamoru said. He placed the sheet back in the pile. "How do you know all of this?"

Seiya drummed his fingers against his mug. He kept his eyes fixed on the table and muttered something Mamoru did not catch. The ebony-haired teen leaned forward. "What?" he asked.

Seiya glanced up at Mamoru. There was apprehension in his eyes. "I saw it in a vision," he said uncertainly. "During the blankings; sometimes when I don't _whoosh_ ," He waved his hand in a mimicking of the strange happenings of his blanking. "It happened against the clock-monster then at the end of the fight at the Temple and then, it happened when..." He rubbed the bruises on his neck. He did not have the courage to say what had almost happened that night. He forced himself to keep speaking if only to distract himself from the memories. "It was how I knew about the sacred fire. When we broke into the shrine that night, I went into the fire room, remember?" Mamoru nodded. "It was because of that. I had seen the fire in a vision. It was how I knew that the fire was Jadeite's weakness."

Seiya pointed to the papers. "All of this is from the vision I had at the airport. I saw what would have happened if we didn't kill Jadeite." He looked Mamoru in the eye. "We would have lost the war. I don't know how or why but I know we did; something about Jadeite remaining alive resulting in us losing. I saw..." He trailed off. He had seen the Silver Death killing Mamoru, but that was not going to happen now that Jadeite was dead.

Seiya shook his head and returned to the topic at hand. "I saw what was coming next. There are three more Generals that we will have to fight. The next," He tapped the top paper. "Is the brown-haired general."

Mamoru scanned the pages all around him. Seiya had been making plans—battle plans, escape plans, and even plans for some sort of training base. Mamoru ran his fingers over the pages. "You saw all of this?"

"Yes," Seiya said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. It's just that, well, I didn't know what it was I was seeing or how it was happening or—"

"This is incredible," Mamoru cut off Seiya's rambling.

"Wait, what?" Seiya asked. "It is?"

"Yes!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Seiya, you've uncovered exactly what we need to win."

"No, I didn't," Seiya protested with mild confusion. "The timeline I saw is unraveled. We don't know what's coming next."

"We do," Mamoru said. "We have the last four key players right here. We know who is coming next, and now, we can plan ahead. It gives us the advantage! We'll root them out before they can strike. It's how we beat Jadeite, and it's how we'll beat them."

Seiya was still very confused. He had expected Mamoru to react differently to the news about the visions. "So," he started. "You aren't weirded out?"

Mamoru grinned. "Why would I be? I heal unnaturally fast, you blank, and we hunt monsters in our spare time. Visions of the future fit right into this. Now, quit moping. You said we are facing the brown-haired general next. Do you have anything to go on other than his hair?"

Seiya slowly came out of his stupor. "Uh...yeah. Hold on." He riffled through the papers. "It's in here somewhere." He found the paper he needed. "Here we go. Everything I remember about the brown-haired general."

Mamoru read over the page. "Tall, imposing, likes the stars. Hm, that's good to know, I guess." Mamoru kept reading. He had to go over the notes a few times to fully decipher them. Seiya's haphazard scrawl had blended his native language and his new language down to the very letter; there were words that were half kanji and half alphabet. It was both funny to read and frustrating to decipher.

At last, Mamoru made sense of it, and, in his last perusal, he stumbled across a sentence that caught his attention. It was written in the margin near the bottom of the page. The lettering was smeared and one or two of the kanji were wrong, but Mamoru could make it out enough to be concerned. Glancing at Seiya, he said, "Looks surprisingly like me." He turned the page around and pointed to the strange sentence. "What do you mean by that?"

Seiya squinted at the sentence. "When did I write that?" he wondered. "Must have been last night. I didn't sleep. At least, I don't remember falling asleep. Never mind. Why did I write that?"

"Does the brown-haired general look surprisingly like you?" Mamoru asked slowly. Before Seiya could answer, Mamoru pulled the sheet back and began to review the traits, looking for similarities. "Brown hair—long and wavy; check. Tall; check. Imposing; uh, no; but, ah! Calculating and almost scientific." He slammed the paper down and locked eyes with his friend. "How much you want to bet that the brown-haired general is the guy I mistook for your father; the one driving the sports car?"

"That seems rather convenient," Seiya pointed out.

"Maybe, but think about it," Mamoru said. "When I saw him, I thought he was you; then, I thought he was your dad. It's scientifically impossible for you to have a doppelganger."

"Actually," Seiya mused. "Genetics allows for each person on earth to have at least 7 non-relatives who look like them to some degree."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and pointed to the page again. "But if one of those doppelgangers shows up in a vision about evil monsters attacking the city? Come on, Seiya, it's got to be him."

"If you're right," Seiya said. "Then we can get the jump on him."

"Exactly!" Mamoru said. "We know what he looks like; we know what kind of car he's driving. We can find him!"

"But what if it isn't him? We bust in and he's just a normal guy?" Seiya asked.

Mamoru leaned across the table. "What does your hunch say?" he asked.

Seiya frowned in thought, turning his focus inward. He concentrated on what he could remember of the vision he had had. He reviewed all he had recorded about the brown-haired general. He incorporated all Mamoru had said. It all churned in his mind, coming to one glaring conclusion. His concern melted into a grin. "It says go for it."

"Yes!" Mamoru cheered. "The Hero and the Scientist are back at it!"

"I told you those were better names," Seiya said.

"Damn right," Mamoru said. "And, once we find this sports car general, we'll make sure he knows exactly what those names mean."

"Sports car general," Seiya mused. "That's actually really good."

Mamoru grinned. "I have my moments. Now, let's begin. How are we going to find him?"

"A brown-haired, sports car driving warrior of evil?" Seiya asked. "Shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

 **AN:** Time for the Nephrite arc! What is in store for our heroes next? Wait and see!


	6. A New Comrade

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Six: A New Comrade

Locating the brown-haired, sports car driving, potential general proved harder than the heroes had thought. Tokyo was a large city filled with diverse people. Foreigners were not an uncommon sight, and men with long brown hair were seen daily. There were no new trends to track; no new companies opening with sudden and unexplained popularity; nothing for them to go on save for the description—something that was becoming less and less useful as they neared the third day without an incident.

Seiya and Mamoru settled for some good old fashion foot work. They were determined to track down Seiya's look-a-like. Mamoru had suggested figuring out some way to search the city's cameras for clues, but Seiya had brushed off the idea, stating that hacking was not one of his talents.

It was the eve of the third day, and the Hero and the Scientist were hitting the streets. They would search the area where Mamoru had first seen the potential General and work their way out from there. "My school is near the Juuban district. I think he was heading in that direction."

It was as good a clue as any. The boys had met at Seiya's, donned their battle gear, and headed out. As they went, Seiya could not help asking, "How are we back at square one?"

"Got me," Mamoru said with a chuckle. "You'd think the Dark Kingdom would make this easier on us."

"I know," Seiya said. "It's so rude of them, making us wait. Remind me to file a complaint with the red-haired Queen regarding her services."

The boys exchanged a laugh.

Then, as luck would have it, a young girl screamed.

Seiya and Mamoru turned at the sound.

"That was close," Seiya observed.

"Do you think it's them?" Mamoru asked.

A second scream pierced the air, followed by a wail of "Help me!"

"It's them!" Seiya said. The two heroes of Tokyo hurried to the rescue.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi considered herself a very normal teenage girl. She woke up every day (reluctantly), went to school (against her will), and enjoyed all the pursuits of a second-year junior high student. There was nothing she could think of that could taint her karma. She obeyed her mom and dad. She ate her vegetables. She did her best to be friends with everyone she met. She was in every way very normal.

So, why was she facing her second monster?

Usagi pressed herself against a chain-link fence. She was trapped in a tennis court. Her best friend, Naru, had asked Usagi to come with her to the local sports center in order to check on Naru's old friend, Rui. "She's been acting so weird lately," Naru had lamented. "I'm worried."

Usagi had assured her friend with the greatest possible gusto that there was nothing to be concerned about. That was when Naru asked her to come to the sport's center. They had arrived; everything looked normal. Rui was finishing a practice against two grown men (which Usagi thought both odd and extremely cool) when Naru had run onto the court and confronted her friend. Some heated works had been exchanged, and then, the monster came. It had leapt out of Rui's racket—which had started to glow mysteriously—and turned on both Rui and Naru. By the time Usagi had figured out what was going on, the two girls had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

Now, the tennis monster was leering down at Usagi. The junior-high student sniffed back her tears. "Somebody," she whimpered. "Help me!"

The monster chuckled darkly and pulled its arm back.

Usagi ducked under her arms and screamed.

Something grabbed her and hoisted her up into a rush of cold air. Usagi stiffened, waiting for the pain to come, but nothing happened.

A chuckle rumbled in her ear. "It's alright," said a warm voice. "I've got you."

Usagi looked out from behind her arms. She was in the arms of a mysterious stranger wearing a tuxedo. His cape fluttered behind them as they flew through the air, and his deep blue eyes sparkled from behind his white mask. Usagi blushed beneath his gaze; her heart was pounding in her chest. "Who..." she began. "Who are you?"

He smiled down at her. "I'm your Hero."

The moment was ended far too quickly for her liking. They landed on the other side of the tennis court, but, before either of them could utter a word, a blast of energy hit the ground behind them, throwing Usagi and the masked man into the fence.

"Hero!" yelled a second stranger. He was dressed in a lab coat and had a pair of goggles covering his eyes. He was attempting to drive the monster away from Naru and Rui. The monster growled at him. It grabbed the front of his coat and threw him across the court into the same fence that had broken Usagi and the Hero's fall. The Scientist slid to the ground with a pained groan. He cursed under his breath; causing Usagi's blush to deepen. "It's strong," he said as he pushed himself to his knees. "Stronger than the others."

"Should of seen that coming," the Hero said. He pulled a cane from his belt. "I'll distract it. You get the girls out of here."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that thing," the Scientist protested.

"We can argue about this later," the Hero said. "Civilians are priority, now go!"

The Scientist looked back at the monster that was stalking toward them and then at the Hero before finally looking at Usagi. "Fine," he said. "But you better be careful!" He grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her toward the court door.

"Wait!" Usagi cried. "What about the Hero?"

"He'll be fine!" the Scientist said. "He's tougher than he looks!"

Usagi hoped so; she did not want her Hero hurt. She followed the Scientist around the tennis court. His plan soon became clear. They were running toward the other entrance to the court, the same entrance she and Naru had used before the attack. It was where Naru and Rui were still laying. He stopped at the opening and released her arm. "When I say go, we are going to run in there and get those two out, ok?" he asked.

Usagi looked through the fence. The Hero was moving swiftly back and forth dodging the monster's attacks. Usagi swallowed hard. "I...don't think..."

The Scientist placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can do it! I know you can. Your friends are counting on you!"

Usagi looked at Naru. She was still unconscious. The young blond fought back her fear and nodded firmly. "Right."

The Scientist smiled brightly. "Good!"

There was a loud blast followed by a cry. The Hero flew backward across the court; the monster chasing after him with its claws at the ready.

"Hero," the Scientist grumbled impatiently. He pulled open the court door and hurried in; Usagi followed close on his heels. The Scientist scooped up Rui, and Usagi did her best to hoist up Naru. She tucked her hands under Naru's arms and dragged her out of the court. She followed the Scientist down the pathway that lead back to the main buildings. The Scientist ducked into a small grove of trees a few yards from the court. There, he laid Rui against one of the trees. He knelt next to her and checked her pulse. "Still strong," he said.

Usagi laid Naru down and then slumped to the ground next to her friend. Her legs felt like jello. "What now?" she asked.

The Scientist checked Naru's pulse. "Do you have a phone?"

Usagi nodded.

"Call the police and do not, under any circumstances, leave this grove until they arrive, got it?"

Usagi nodded again.

The Scientist smiled. "Good girl. I'm going to go help the Hero now. Bye!"

"Uh...bye!" Usagi called after him.

* * *

Now that the girls were safe, Seiya turned his focus onto the battle. The sports car general had done something new. He had not attacked in mass like Jadeite had. There were only two victims when he and Mamoru had arrived. What was the strategy? The Dark Kingdom wanted energy. Why launch a small scale attack? Maybe it was a test. Maybe he was trying to draw them out. Seiya knew he would have to study this more closely before he could draw any viable conclusions. He tucked his thoughts into the back of his mind. Mamoru was still alone with that creature. He needed to save his friend.

The tennis court felt miles away. Seiya ran as fast as he could. His body was already aching from the first attack. This creature was definitely of a different class. Unlike the monsters they had faced before, this creature was focused and methodical. It had attacked with precision. Seiya hoped that this was just a onetime occurrence; if not...he didn't want to think about that.

Seiya tore around the bend in the path leading back to the tennis courts and finally arrived.

Mamoru was still standing, thankfully, but the battle was not going well. The caped hero was trapped in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. The monster (it looked something like a bat) chased Mamoru around the court. Mamoru was doing well to escape it; using his enhanced agility to remain one step ahead.

Seiya stepped onto the court, a plan having already formed in his mind. He went in the opposite direction of the chase. The monster was focused on Mamoru. It would give him time to prepare. He ran until he was parallel with his opponent, then he stopped, set his stance, and yelled, "Hey, ugly! Over here!"

The monster turned.

Seiya waved his arms. "Come at me! Hey!"

The monster smirked and changed course; its eyes locked on its new target.

"What are you doing?!" Mamoru demanded.

Seiya narrowed his eyes. "Trust me," he whispered.

Everything was in place. He was out in the open. He was in immediate danger. Now, he just needed to wait.

The monster moved like a blur. It was bearing down on him in moments.

Seiya kept his eyes on his target. Any moment now...

The monster pulled back its fist.

 _Come on_ , Seiya thought.

The monster struck.

Mamoru shoved Seiya out of the way at the last second. The creature's fist broke through the court floor. A shockwave burst from the impact, throwing Seiya and Mamoru back. They skidded across the turf and came to an abrupt stop against the fence.

"Idiot!" Mamoru snapped as he pushed himself up. "What were you thinking?"

Seiya looked down at his hands in shock. It hadn't worked. Why didn't it work? "I..."

The creature roared its renewed battle cry.

"We'll talk about this later," Mamoru promised firmly. He darted off around the perimeter of the court.

Seiya followed suit, going in the opposite direction again. He watched the monster, but his mind was on other things. _I don't get it_ , he thought. _All the elements were there._ So, why hadn't he blanked? Over the last few days—between inscribing his vision and searching the city for the next general—Seiya had been reviewing the different times he had blanked. He had gone over every detail, analyzed the environments, and had concluded that his blankings were triggered by the battles. Somehow, whenever he and Mamoru were in immediate danger, he would blank. It had been the logical conclusion.

So why, when the Dark Kingdom fiend was seconds away from killing him, did nothing happen?

 _Maybe Mamoru has to be in danger as well_ , Seiya thought. That was a new theory that he would soon be able to test if their current situation did not change. This battle was already dragging on much longer than their last. They needed to end this.

The monster stopped in the center of the court and raised its arms; palm out stretched toward them. It gave a guttural chuckle before releasing a hail of tennis balls. The small, green spheres flew fast and accurate at them. Seiya attempted a rapid change of direction, but his momentum overshot his balance and he found himself stumbling as the attack hit. The tennis balls exploded upon impact.

"Seiya!" Mamoru yelled.

Seiya was thrown hard into the perimeter fence. His mind was overwhelmed with pain; it blocked everything out. The shock of the blast left his skin burned and his muscles throbbing. His ears rang, and there was a thunderous pounding in his head. Seiya closed his eyes and grit his teeth, praying for the overload to stop.

Slowly, the world pierced the haze around him. He could hear the distant echoes of more explosions. He heard Mamoru shouting, but he could not make out what was being said. The throbbing lacing his limbs dulled enough for him to attempt to raise his head and open his eyes. The setting sun was suddenly blinding. Seiya closed his eyes quickly. The battlefield was eerily silent. Seiya attempted to open his eyes again; slower this time; allowing himself a second to adjust.

Across the way stood the creature amidst multiple impact zones that had blown apart chunks of the court; and there, hanging from the monster's cruel hand, was Mamoru. He was clawing at the fist clutching his jacket and kicking at the creature, but his legs missed the mark each time.

"Mamoru..." Seiya gasped. He tried to move, but the pounding in his head increased and his vision swam. He crumpled forward with a disheartened cry but forced himself to look back up at his friend. Mamoru was still fighting. Seiya would not give up even if his traitorous body was. He placed his shaking hands on the ground and moved forward. He _would_ save Mamoru.

He got his feet underneath him and, with the determination of a desperate soul, pushed himself up to face the creature.

The bat monster noticed his efforts. It titled its head just enough to observe.

The world tilted on its visual axis. Seiya closed one eyes to stop the spinning. _Come on, Seiya,_ he coached himself. _Move. Mamoru needs your help._ He staggered forward. _You can do it. Blank._ His steps were becoming surer. He reopened his eye and narrowed his gaze in challenge. _Blank! If ever there was a time to do it, it's now! Blank!_

But the world remained in sharp focus. There was no darkening around the edges; no buildup of energy in his chest; nothing. He was facing down the most dangerous opponent they had faced to date, his one and only friend was in mortal danger, and his one advantage was not working; for the first time since the Crystal Seminar, Seiya felt a sliver of fear pierce his soul. _What is going on?_

The monster raised his hand.

Seiya crossed his arms over his head. He knew what was coming next.

The creature howled in pain.

Seiya looked up in shock.

The monster dropped Mamoru and clutched its hand. There was a knife lodged in its wrist.

 _What?_ Seiya gaped.

A second knife flew through the air. It struck the monster in the eye. The creature shrieked and clawed at the offending object.

"What?" Seiya turned, shocked and confused.

Someone was running toward them; his face concealed beneath a grey hood. He reached into the bag that was handing low on his back and pulled out two more knives. The broad, triangle blades flashed in the setting sun as he spun them around his fingers once before gripping them tight.

The creature pulled the blade from his eye and reached for the one in his wrist.

The mysterious stranger bellowed angrily, grabbing the attention of all in the court, and, with speed and strength to spare, slammed the blades into the monster's unprotected stomach. He did not hesitate to press his advantage, even as the creature gasped out its surprise. He pulled the knives out and struck again. Green blood followed every blow. The stranger did not stop attacking until the creature gurgled its last cry and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

A slow clap echoed behind them. Seiya turned to seek out the source of the sound.

A tall, imposing man with a mane of brown hair stood atop the fence. He was dressed in a uniform similar to Jadeite's. Seiya stepped back. It was him. It was the next General.

"Well done," the man said; his tone was neutral and almost emotionless, but Seiya caught the slivers of sarcasm buried there. "You defeated my monster; though, just bare—"

The hoodie-wearing savior twisted around and launched a bloodied knife at the sports car general. The attack cut off whatever he was going to say. The new general teleported out of the way; he reappeared higher up, and the second blood-covered knife followed him.

"Wait! Stop!" Seiya turned on the stranger. The fighter was already preparing a third knife. Seiya grabbed his arm before he could through it. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

Sharp silver eyes glared at him from beneath the hood. "Do you?" he asked in a cold, biting tone. He did not wait for Seiya's answer. He raised his knife and took aim.

The sports car general was gone.

Seiya sighed in relief. That idiot could have gotten them killed. One near death experience a day was all Seiya could handle. He turned on the stranger. "Thank you for saving us but attacking him was—"

The stranger had walked off.

"Hey!" Seiya did not appreciate being blown off. He stalked after the strange young man.

The stranger came up to Mamoru. The Hero was just then getting up. The stranger reached down to help him. Mamoru looked up as he took the offered hand, a thank you on his lips, but the words died in his throat as he saw those silver eyes. In fact, once he was back on his feet, Mamoru took a step back.

The stranger pulled back his hood, revealing a long ponytail of silver hair atop a stern-faced teenager who was currently eyeing Mamoru over. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Mamoru swallowed nervously. "Yeah," he said.

The stranger reared back. "Then _what the hell were you thinking!_ " he yelled as he punched Mamoru in the face.

"Hey!" Seiya cried a second time. He ran to help Mamoru.

Mamoru clutched his nose. His supernatural healing capabilities were already working on the damage, but that did not stop the pain from nearly blinding him or the blood from trickling down his chin.

The silver-haired teenager was not finished. "What was _that thing_?" he demanded, but, before Seiya or Mamoru could answer, he raised his hand to stop them. "No wait, I don't want to know. Just tell me that _this_ ," He indicated Mamoru's tuxedo. "Has _nothing to do_ with your dreams."

Mamoru tried to answer, but he could not think of anything that wasn't "Yes", so he shrugged sheepishly and braced himself for what would come next.

"Mamoru!" the young man groaned. "We talked about this! They are _just dreams_! Nothing more! Why did you even _think_ that this would be—I mean, that...thing!" He pointed to where the monster had died. "And you and...what are you wearing? You look like a shojo hero; are you going to a ball?!" His eyes widened and his anger sharpened. "You are...no, do not...you idiot! You're the Ballroom Thief!?"

"You know about that?" Seiya asked at the same time Mamoru muttered, "Not anymore."

Silver eyes flashed dangerously. The young man stepped away and took a deep breath in an obvious effort to calm down. The breath was released in a growl. "I really did not think you could be this stupid," he said. His voice had shifted from angry to exasperate. "I knew leaving you behind would be a bad idea, but I thought maybe, just maybe, this once I would be wrong and you would _not_ run off and do something so utterly ridiculous while I was gone, but I guess I was wrong."

Seiya had had enough. "Now, wait just a minute," he said, stepping between Mamoru and the stranger.

Mamoru grabbed his arm. "Seiya!"

His warning came too late. Silver eyes that burned with rage pinned Seiya in place. "Do not speak again," the stranger growled.

Seiya blanched. Mamoru pulled Seiya back and shook his head.

The distant echo of police sirens broke the tension in the air.

"Great," the young man grumbled. "Now the police are coming."

"We have a few minutes before they get here," Mamoru offered.

The young man shot him a look that clearly said that he did not approve of Mamoru knowing how far the police were by the sound of the sirens. He stalked off in search of his knives.

Seiya glared at the young man's retreating back. "Who is that?" he asked as he turned to Mamoru and began to examine his nose. If it was broken, it wasn't anymore.

Mamoru watched the teenager over Seiya's shoulder. "Do you remember that friend I mentioned that night after the clock monster? The one who was good with weapons?"

Seiya did remember. He remembered it all too well. It was a topic of much mental debate for him; but he would never mention that to Mamoru. "No," he lied.

Mamoru nodded toward their temperamental savior. "Hatake Kyouya, my oldest friend, and the one who is going to kill me."

"Lovely," Seiya grumbled.

Kyouya returned; the four knives he had used held gently in his hands.

"Kitchen knives?" Seiya asked once he got a good look at them. "You attacked the creature with kitchen knives?" Two carving knives, a peeling knife, and a fileting knife to be precise; all four were coated in the monster's green blood which had turned a sickly grey-brown once dried.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak?" Kyouya said as he put the knives back into his bag. It was a single-strap messenger bag that hung across his chest and bounced against his leg as he walked.

Seiya narrowed his eyes hatefully on the impertinent teen.

Kyouya did not react to the glare. He slipped the last knife into the bag, adjusted the strap, and said firmly, "We're leaving." He left the court with full expectation that they would follow him, and, much to Seiya's horror and indignation, Mamoru did follow.

Seiya watched them go, and for a moment, he could not help thinking that this would not be the first time he watched Mamoru walk away. He shook his head, refusing to acknowledge that thought. Mamoru was his friend, and he would be damned if he stood by and let his friend get berated by an arrogant, rude, self-obsessed jerk! That resolution in place, Seiya ran after them.

* * *

The journey to Kyouya's house was the most awkward trip of Mamoru's life. It was an awkward walk out of the sports center; it was awkward waiting at the bus stop; it was awkward sitting on the bus with people staring at them and wondering why they were so beat up (Mamoru had, thankfully, recalled his battle gear before entering society); and it was awkward when he had to tell Seiya where they were going. He could tell that Seiya did not like his old friend. Mamoru could not blame him. He was not too pleased with Kyouya at the moment, but he could not blame his friend for being upset. Mamoru had tricked him and lied to him and broken several promises he had made about being safe and not looking for the crystal no matter what. So, yeah, Kyouya was mad; Seiya was mad; and Mamoru was stuck in between them all the way to Kyouya's house.

Kyouya lived in an old, one-story house in a quiet neighborhood in the Toyko suburbs. It was one of those neighborhoods where the residents stayed until they died. Homes were worn with age and patched up with love. Trees were overgrown, and antique cars filled the garages and driveways. There were no children here, no disturbances, and no noise. It was the exact opposite to Seiya's midtown apartment.

Mamoru walked the familiar pathway to the front door. Kyouya let them in without preamble and flipped on the lights. The front door led into a living room that had furniture from decades ago. An archway at the far side of the room marked the entrance to the kitchen, and a narrow hallway to the right lead deeper into the small house.

Kyouya pointed to the couch. Mamoru sat down. Seiya was a little slower in complying.

Kyouya strode down the hallway and returned a minute later with a first aid box. He tossed it to Seiya. "Patch him up," he said.

Seiya frowned at the little white box. "Am I allowed to talk now?" he asked in a snide tone that Mamoru had never heard him use ever.

"If you must," Kyouya said with little inflection save his lingering exasperation. He disappeared into the kitchen. The slamming of cabinets and the banging of pots soon filled the background.

"He's going to be in there for a minute," Mamoru said. Kyouya was not easily angered, but when he did get angry, there were three stages to it. They were at stage two; which meant Kyouya was not going to leave the kitchen until he had vented his feelings into whatever dish he was making. Stage two was the best of which Mamoru could have hoped. Stage two at least meant Kyouya would possibly be willing to listen once he had calmed down.

"Here," Mamoru said. He took the first aid kit. He was already healed enough not to need it, but Seiya looked worse for wear. There were burns on his face and arms, and Mamoru was concerned about internal bruising. Seiya had been thrown about a good deal that night.

Seiya pulled off his lab coat and let Mamoru work. It was routine for them to patch each other up, but the silence was new. They had always coped with the severity of their situation by joking and laughing. Tonight, neither of them had the energy to attempt such a task. They were bearing the heavy reality that the battle was forcing them to see.

They had lost. There was no sugarcoating it. They would have died had Kyouya not shown up when he did. Losing was a new feeling. Mamoru had not felt this way before; not once; he and Seiya had always managed to pull off a miracle. Jadeite's monsters had been surprisingly easy if not ruthless and annoyingly persistent. This new general was something else; dangerous, calculating, and cruel. "It was him," Mamoru finally ventured. "The general. I'm certain he was the driver."

"Sports car general," Seiya murmured. "Guess that name's sticking."

"Yeah." They lapsed back into silence. Mamoru cleaned the burns on Seiya's arms and face; applied some aloe and burn cream; and covered them with gauze. He checked the back of Seiya's head. There was no visible damage, which Mamoru was grateful. Seiya did not need a concussion after recovering from being choked. The thought of those bruises reminded Mamoru of the resulting vision and finally back to the earlier parts of the battle. "Why did you bait the creature?"

Seiya did not answer for a moment. He seemed reluctant. Mamoru didn't like it; he didn't want Seiya to make a habit of keeping secrets. First, the visions and now this? Secrets were dangerous. Mamoru could not help seeing the irony, though. It was his keeping secrets from Kyouya that had led to this mess. Once they got this straightened, Mamoru swore no more secrets. He would make Seiya adhere to it as well. They were in a war, and they could not afford secrets.

"I was trying to blank," Seiya confessed quietly.

Kyouya returned. He had three bowls of food balanced on one arm and three bottles of water in his free hand. He dropped the waters onto the coffee table before handing them each a bowl. "Eat," he said in the same blunt manner; however, the hot edge was gone from his voice. He sat in the faded armchair next to the couch and began to eat.

He had made a basic meat and vegetable rice bowl. It was really good. Kyouya's cooking was always good, but Mamoru couldn't really taste much. Why had Seiya been trying to blank? He glanced at his friend. The young scientist was eyeing the bowl suspiciously as if expecting it to be a Dark Kingdom trap. Mamoru knew they would not get a chance to talk about his confession until later. He looked over to his other friend. Kyouya was in stoic mode. It was stage one anger. Stoic with a touch of simmer; he was going to listen but that did not mean he was ok with what was happening. Mamoru would need to navigate this conversation carefully if he was going to get his friend to listen to reason.

He would start with something soft and easy; something that was close to Kyouya's heart. "Where's your grandpa?"

"At the restaurant," Kyouya replied.

"Ok," Mamoru said. That hadn't worked. He would try a different tactic. Turning to Seiya, he said, "Kyouya's grandfather is chef. He owns ten different restaurants around the county; five in the city. He took Kyouya on culinary tour of Europe for his birthday six weeks ago."

"Really," Seiya commented without enthusiasm. He glanced about the room with a curious expression. Mamoru could read the question on his face; why did a famous chef live here? Mamoru glanced back at Kyouya and repressed a groan. Kyouya had seen Seiya's expression and was immediately defensive.

Mamoru cut in quickly before a fight could break out. "How was Europe?"

"Fine," Kyouya said tersely. "You would have known that had you come with us instead of staying here to role play with your sidekick here."

And just like that, Mamoru's efforts to keep the peace failed. Miserably.

Seiya sat up, spine stiff and eyes narrowed. "Sidekick?" he scoffed. "I am not a sidekick! We're in this fight together! And who do you think you are coming at us with that attitude? You have no idea what we've been doing!"

"You've been recklessly throwing yourself into danger, and you've been dragging my friend down with you!"

"We _chose_ this fight together!" Seiya snapped.

Curiously, Kyouya paused for a moment as if taken aback by the notion. He looked at Mamoru. "Is that true?" he asked. "Did you choose this?"

"Yes," Mamoru said.

"You mean those dreams chose it for you," Kyouya scoffed.

"No, Kyouya, they didn't." Mamoru set his bowl on the table and sat forward to face his friend. "Listen, I am sorry I lied to you. I knew you wouldn't let me search for the crystal if I told you that that was the reason I was staying, but this war Seiya and I are fighting has nothing to do with that." Glancing Seiya, Mamoru spoke his next words with deep conviction. "Seiya and I stumbled onto the Dark Kingdom either by accident or by fate, but regardless, we chose to fight. If we don't, they'll attack everyone who lives here. I can't let that happen."

The next few seconds were tense. Mamoru locked eyes with his oldest friend and did not waver; then, Kyouya sighed, sat back, and waved his hand. "Fine. Explain yourself."

"I just did," Mamoru pointed out.

"No," Kyouya shook his head. "Explain how you and him," He jerked his thumb at Seiya, "Stumbled across this Dark Kingdom."

Mamoru grinned. There was still hope to turn this around. He quickly began his tale. He told his friend about his exploits as the Ball Room Thief, how he had only planned to look for the Crystal but how monsters just started showing up wherever he was searching. "I hadn't intended to join the war," Mamoru confessed. "But then, I met Seiya and we both got trapped at this place called the Crystal Seminar."

"The Dark Kingdom was using computers to drain the life force out of the students who went there for tutoring," Seiya spoke up; it was the first time he had spoken since Mamoru began his tale. He continued to add small details here and there as the story progressed. Neither of them mentioned the blanking. Mamoru did not intend to keep it secret, but he knew it was Seiya's secret to share. Seiya was not willing tonight, and Mamoru would honor that decision.

Finally, they came to the events at the Tokyo airport. He downplayed just how dangerous that fight had been or how close it had gotten to going very badly. He focused on the positives. "Jadeite's death was a major win for us. It showed us that there could be an end to this war. This next general—"

"The one you threw knives at," Seiya grumbled.

"—may be stronger," Mamoru said in a warning tone. He did not want Seiya's dislike to ruin their chances. "But he isn't invisible. We're going to find a way to beat him the same as we did with Jadeite and with the others when they arrive. No matter what, Seiya and I are going to keep fighting this war; together."

He shared a look of comradery and purpose with Seiya, and then he waited and prayed that maybe, just maybe, Kyouya would be reasonable.

"I know," Kyouya lamented after a moment. "You don't need to get all sappy about it." He sat back with a resigned groan. "You two are hell bent on being foolish." He shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. "I give. You win," he said.

"You mean it?" Mamoru asked.

Kyouya stood up and began to collect the plates. "I obviously can't stop you," he said in a tone implied his continued disapproval. "But," He straightened. "Do not think for one second that I am going to let you do this alone. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Mamoru and Seiya said together with varying degrees of excitement; Seiya's being more on the not-excited side.

"You two have no combat experience."

"We've been fighting this war for almost a month," Seiya protested.

"No _formal combat training_ ," Kyouya amended. "I'm not letting you— _either_ of you," He shot a pointed look at Seiya. "Fight without training."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "The Dark Kingdom isn't going to wait around for us to earn a black belt."

"I don't care," Kyouya said. "You obviously need the help." He walked off to the kitchen; saying over his shoulder. "Your training begins in the morning. Meet me here at 5am sharp. We'll train until we have to leave for school, and then, after school, you'll come back here to train again." He came back from the kitchen. "Neither of you is allowed to so much as think about engaging the enemy without all of us there together. Understand?"

"Yes," Mamoru said. "Perfectly!"

Seiya nodded dumbly.

"Good," Kyouya said. He walked back into the kitchen. "Who wants dessert?"

* * *

Jadeite sat in front of the sacred fire. His eyes were closed, and his face was turned heaven ward. Tendrils of fire were wrapped around him. His skin had lost its feverish pallor. He breathed deep the ancient and wonderful magic flowing around him, and sighed, a look of relief crossing his face.

"Kunzite," he whispered and smile.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hello, Kunzite. :-). I loved writing his entrance. Looks like there is going to be some trouble in the ranks, though. Wonder why that is? Tune in next time to find out!


	7. A Moment's Clarity

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Seven: A Moment's Clarity

Seiya was not someone who was easily angered. He had been on the receiving end of people's displeasure so often that he had vowed never to give his disregard lightly. He endeavored to keep the peace to the best of his abilities and to never think ill of someone unless absolutely necessary. In saying that, Seiya hated Kyouya.

He had not come to this conclusion lightly. He had realized that first night at Kyouya's that he was being petty. It had been a long day, he was frustrated with the turn in the battle, and he and Mamoru had almost died. That situation was not beneficial for processing change well. He had promised himself after leaving Kyouya's that when he returned the next morning for their first day of training, he would come with a clear mind and a determination to find something to like about Mamoru's friend.

Ten minutes into the training, his resolve had disappeared. Kyouya was a harsh drill sergeant who lacked compassion. He had made Seiya and Mamoru run for pretty much the entire morning. Seiya was great at many things, but running was not one of them. Physical exertion had never appealed to him even in his most lonesome moments when all he had for company were his hobbies. To have Kyouya force him through the equivalent of the physical from hell had taken a chunk out of Seiya's pride. What was left of his pride was swiftly stepped on when Kyouya made his observations regarding Seiya's lack of "useful skills".

Useful skills, in Kyouya's mind, were the ability to fight. Seiya had tried to calculate the probability that Kyouya was as good at combat as he implied, but he had been unable to come to a solid conclusion. No human of his age could truly be master of as many weapons as Kyouya claimed, but, much to Seiya's chagrin, Kyouya proved himself adept. The silver-haired teenager could use swords, kinves, staffs, spears, sai, shields; if Seiya could name it, Kyouya could use it. He was not a master of all weaponry, but he was a deadly force regardless of what was in his hands.

Kyouya favored the katana. It was the weapon he had chosen to use when they had discovered the next target: an elderly gardener who worked in a local park that was scheduled for demolition to make way for some new construction site. It had been barely four days since the first attack. Mamoru had been the one to pinpoint the new threat. He had called them to the park. Upon arrival, Kyouya had tossed a bow staff to Seiya and said, "Stay behind me. Don't interfere. I'll show you how to use that later."

Seiya had been so dumbstruck by the abrupt command that he had inadvertently obeyed. Kyouya and Mamoru dispatched the monster with relative ease while Seiya had stood to the side, holding the staff and trying to cope with the surge of overwhelming hate he felt. He did not like feeling such raw emotion, but he did and he could not find a way to make it stop.

Using some of his vast fortune to save the park from developers did a lot to help Seiya feel better.

Kyouya was true to his word. The next day, he began to instruct Seiya in how to use a bow staff. He had not ever explained why he chose that particular weapon for Seiya. When Seiya had gotten the nerve to ask him, Kyouya had said, "It suits you."

Kyouya was the master of the taciturn answer. Seiya had tried to view this character trait as a strength. Kyouya did not waste his words. He was always straight forward and to the point. He was also rude, condescending, and commanding! He would bark instructions while they were training; never once offering an explanation and expecting Seiya to understand. That was no way to teach. If Seiya utilized that method in his classroom, he would be fired in a week.

They trained every morning and every evening. Training was an intense blend of conditioning and combat. They would spend their mornings running and doing other such strength-and-endurance building exercises. The evening was weapons and hand-to-hand. Seiya was put through his paces every day, and every night, he fell into bed, sore, angry, and more frustrated than the previous day.

Between training and teaching, Seiya had little time to turn his mind to their new threat. The sports car general was elusive. He was targeting individuals; this much Seiya knew; but why? How could one person be a more worthy prize than the masses? Seiya couldn't figure it out. He needed more information. His best source of information had been his blankings, but his mysterious talent was being more elusive than the general.

Everything Seiya had thought would trigger a blanking had failed. After his inability to assist in the battle at the park, Seiya had been determined to fight when they found the next victim. The sports car general did not disappoint. His next target had been a bride-to-be. The attack came at a wedding dress competition. It was the first attack that had involved a crowd. Kyouya's initial strategy had been for Mamoru and Seiya to get the civilians to safety while he took on the monster—an ugly grey thing wearing a wedding dress.

Seiya had listened only so long as to get the civilians out. Among the crowd were a familiar bun-headed blond and her red-haired friend. Seiya had been surprised to see them and had filed away their presence for future review. Once the last of the crowd was out of the way, Seiya had turned his attention to the monster. He had gripped his bow staff and charged. His one week of lessons did very little to help him. He got one attack off before the monster swatted him away. That simple gesture had sent Seiya flying across the auditorium. He had recovered in time to see Kyouya kill the creature.

Later that night, sitting in Kyouya's living room, Seiya was subjected to a lecture while Mamoru patched him up. Kyouya's lectures were as brief and as detrimental to Seiya's pride as the twice-daily training sessions. Kyouya had crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes and had spoken in a clipped tone. "If you want to attack, train to become a threat instead of wasting your time as a distraction."

Those words had fueled Seiya's anger and increased his resolve to get his blankings to work. He thought his moment had come when the next victim had appeared. The sports car general had targeted a young photographer who, through the influence of the Dark Kingdom, was trapping girls in photographs. The monster that had manifested to battle them that time had been a tricky one. It had the same powers as the boy's camera; it would trap them in a photo if they were not careful.

The monster had trapped them in the hallway outside of the main studio. Any attempts they had made at advancing had been stopped by the monster's flash-attack. The flash-attack was a flare of light that emanated from its palms. If the light touched them, they would be sucked into a photograph.

Seiya had not believed his luck. It was the perfect situation. If he entered the studio, he would be directly in the line of fire. Surely, his blanking would trigger! While Mamoru and Kyouya were distracted with formulating an attack strategy, he had made his move.

He had stepped out from behind the safety of the walls—the only things that did not disappear when the monster used its attack—and darted into the room. He dove to the side before the monster could attack. He could hear Kyouya yelling at him to come back, but he ignored the pig-headed teen. He was not going to back down from this fight. He was going to show Kyouya that he was more than just an unskilled distraction. He had set his feet, raised his head, and stood his ground.

The photo monster raised its palm. The flash-attack was about to be summoned.

Seiya had closed his eyes and waited.

The blanking did not happen, but something else did. Right as the monster released its attack, Seiya stepped to the side. The attack shot past him and hit a nearby table. Seiya had opened his eyes in shock; and then Kyouya had tackled him while Mamoru threw two well-aimed rose-darts at the monster's eyes. The darts had blinded the monster, and Kyouya, who had ordered Seiya to stay down, got up to do the rest.

Seiya was once again subject to a lecture about battle tactics, working as a team, and blah blah blah. He had drowned Kyouya out by that point. His blanking was still refusing to work, and Seiya was still stuck at square one.

The sports car general would have been the second best source of information if Kyouya would allow him to speak. Each time the sports car general appeared before or after the battles, Kyouya would waste no time in attacking. The sports car general was no fool. He was not going to waste his time with them when his monsters were more than enough to cause them havoc, thus he would leave without letting any useful bits of information slip.

All of Seiya's frustration came to a breaking point the day they faced the fifth monster in the sports car general's arsenal. Their brown-haired enemy had manipulated a little girl into making evil dolls that, when the trio of heroes arrived, came to life and attacked them. It had been an absolute debacle. Seiya had once again found himself dealing with the lesser threat of the living dolls while Kyouya faced the main creature—a dismantled marionette whose limbs could break free and be used as projectile weapons. They managed to win but just barely and not before Seiya had attempted to trigger his blanking by allowing the dolls an opening. The result was another ruined lab coat, fresh lacerations covering his arms, and a breaking of his resolve so acute that he lost all sense of self-restraint. He was angry, he was frustrated, and he was in no mood to deal with Kyouya's lecture.

Thus, when he reared back and socked Kyouya in the nose, he should not have been shocked. Kyouya had been in true form, going on and on about Seiya's reckless need to endanger his life and how it was irresponsible and stupid of him to constantly put himself and them in danger by not following orders. It was when Kyouya accused him of not taking the war seriously that Seiya had seen red. Before he had known what he was doing, he had balled up his fist and let it fly. Now, he was torn between mortified shock and self-righteous indignation.

Seiya settled for the latter. He glared at Kyouya, and the floodgates opened. "How dare you?" he seethed. "Everything I have done has been to stop this war, but would you know that? Of course not, you arrogant jerk! All you've ever done is charged ahead without thinking, attacking willy-nilly as if everything can be solved at the point of a blade! You call my reckless? You're the one who won't stop for two seconds to think about what's happening!"

"How can I hesitate when I have to keep your ungrateful ass alive?" Kyouya countered. Seiya's punch had done little damage save shock him. He stepped up until he was toe-to-toe with the young professor. "Do you think I enjoy this? We are fighting monsters, for God's sake! Things that are not supposed to exist! Forgive me if I won't stop protecting you long enough for you to test a hypothesis! That's what you've been doing; you're testing something. What?"

"It's none of your business," Seiya sneered. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Try me," Kyouya challenged.

Seiya narrowed his eyes, another hot tempered retort coming to mind, but then, he noticed Mamoru. Mamoru was standing to the side, watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow. His arms were crossed, and he was frowning. Everything about his stance radiated disappointment. Suddenly, Seiya lost the nerve to continue arguing. He ducked his head, the cold shock of his friend's gaze dousing the fires of his rage and allowing his logic to reengage. His mortification at his behavior doubled. Seiya stepped back and muttered, "It's nothing. Never mind."

Seiya made his exit before any more damage could be done.

* * *

"Well," Mamoru said after the door had slammed shut. "I hope you're happy."

Kyouya shot Mamoru a disgruntled look. "How is this my fault?" he asked before he sat down in the arm chair and pinched his aching nose. "You picked a hell of a sidekick."

Mamoru did not deny to reply. He simply sat next to his friend and gave him a look.

"What?" Kyouya continued. "He punched me."

"You deserved it," Mamoru said.

"I deserved to get hit in the face?" Kyouya grumbled incredulously.

"Yes!" Mamoru said. "After how you've been treating Seiya, it was only a matter of time. Hell, if he didn't hit you, I would have!" Mamoru frowned at his old friend. "You know, I was really excited when you joined the team. Your training would give us an edge over the Dark Kingdom, but I did not expect you to throw temper tantrum while doing it!"

"A temper what?" Kyouya glowered at him. "I am not throwing a temper tantrum."

"Oh, shut up!" Mamoru countered. "You have and you know it. You have been nothing but petty and condescending to Seiya from the start!"

"I'm just trying to keep him alive."

"That's bull shit, and you know it!"

"I don't want him to die!" Kyouya protested.

"But you don't care if he lives either," Mamoru said.

"That is not true!" Kyouya snapped. "Your little friend has thrown himself into danger time and time again! He is reckless and selfish and is going to get you killed in the process! I told you already, I am not going to sit by and watch you die, and if Seiya is too hypersensitive to see that, then that is his problem."

His confession made Mamoru scowl in frustration. "Seiya wouldn't be doing this without a reason," he said after a few moments.

"What reason could he possibly have to die?" Kyoya grumbled. He watched Mamoru. "You know what it is."

"Yes," Mamoru confirmed.

Kyouya's frown deepened. "And you're not going to tell me."

"It's Seiya's story to tell."

Kyouya snorted derisively and sat back. "What possessed you to follow that useless hero-wanna-be into this war?"

Mamoru threw one of the couch pillows at Kyouya. It hit him square on his bruised nose. Kyouya sat up and glared, a retort on his lips, but Mamoru silenced him quickly. "You are going stop right now," Mamoru said heatedly. "Seiya is the most valuable ally I have. His intuition is the reason we are still alive. I told you that Seiya and I chose this war together. Without him, I would have just kept running into these monsters with no idea what to do about them. He's the one who made me realize that there was a war and that we could do something about it! He's the reason Jadeite's gone! He figured out Jadeite's weakness, and we were able to exploit it. He's the reason we knew that the sports car general was attacking! He's the one who can figure out the Dark Kingdom's plans and strategize a counter."

Mamoru run a hand through his hair in agitation and continued to lay into his oldest friend. "But you wouldn't know any of this, because you just won't listen! Yes, Seiya is not a warrior. He can't fight, but he has thrown himself into these battles despite that. Our battles haven't been pretty; we've come out of them looking like hell, but we are alive and it is because of Seiya! When you joined us, I expected you to be hard on us; we're in the middle of a war, we don't have the luxury of time to train, but Jesus, Kyouya, you had to be a grade-a jack ass, didn't you?"

Partway through his speech, Mamoru had stood up and grabbed his stuff. "I have half a mind to tell you to shove off," he said. "But we can't win without you. So, this is what we're going to do. We are all going to take a day to calm down, and then _you_ are going to stop being a major jerk and go back to being the stoic ice king I know and love. Deal?"

Kyouya grumbled something under his breath that sounded like a reluctant agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mamoru said. "Now, I'm going to find Seiya before he does something completely stupid to prove to you that he isn't worthless."

* * *

This had been a very stupid idea. That was the thought running through Seiya's mind as he stared down the sports car general...alone...without his team.

He had been avoiding Mamoru and Kyouya for three days. It had been very easy. He turned off his phone, took alternative routes to and from work, and stayed away from his apartment until all hours of the night. He had been running from what had happened, and he knew it, but at the time, Seiya had not cared. He had not wanted to face Mamoru's disappointment or Kyouya's condescension, thus he had resolved to stay away for the time being.

The time being drew out into a third day. Seiya's pride was beginning to waver. He missed his friend, and he worried about them fighting without him. That worry had spurred his anger at Kyouya, for he knew that the silver-haired teen would not be missing him. In fact, he convinced himself that Kyouya was relieved at his being gone and had even convinced Mamoru that Seiya's participation in the war was not needed and that the two of them could handle the Dark Kingdom alone.

It all made perfect sense in Seiya's emotionally overwrought mind. Why would they need an unskilled science teacher who couldn't keep his jealousy and anger in check? Why put up with someone who couldn't utilize the one thing that had given him an advantage: his blankings? There was absolutely no logical reason for Seiya to continue in the war. That was what his bruised ego had concluded for him.

Seiya had almost been inclined to agree had he not stumbled across the ginger girl who had been showing up at all the fights. It was a small piece of information that Seiya had forgotten amidst his spiral of self-loathing. This girl and her blond friend had been at every single one of the battles. They had been at the park. They had been in the crowd at the wedding dress competition. They had been trapped inside one of the photographs, and they had been at the doll exhibition.

It was strange that these two girls out of the millions of people in Tokyo kept showing up where the Dark Kingdom was attacking, and now, one of them was wandering the streets late at night. Seiya's curiosity was pricked. He followed her.

She stopped at a darkened building. The sign out front read "Shinjuku MS Department Store". She paused for a moment and then nodded once and walked forward. The glass double doors at the front of the building opened for her.

 _This can't be good_ , Seiya thought. He was standing in an alleyway across the street. For a moment, he considered calling Mamoru and Kyouya. Kyouya had been very specific about them not facing the Dark Kingdom alone, but then Seiya remembered Mamoru's look that night and he paused. There was no way of knowing if it was actually the Dark Kingdom, he reasoned. He would wait to call them until he was absolutely sure. That made perfect sense to him. He hurried across the street to check to make sure it was definitely the Dark Kingdom, and then he would call the others. Yes, that is exactly what he would do.

Except, that it wasn't and he hadn't.

Seiya had entered the store. It was dark and deserted, as stores ought to have been so late at night, but there was an echo of voices coming from somewhere nearby. He followed them to an escalator leading up to the second floor. He could see a light coming from up there. Slowly, he walked up the frozen escalator steps. As he drew knew, he could make out what was being said.

"Are you really the Hero?" the girl was asking.

"I am," pursed a voice that was definitely _not_ Mamoru's.

Seiya did not want to register the rest. It was disgustingly too much like a lover's meeting in a romantic comedy. What was important was that someone had lured the ginger girl there under the pretext of meeting the Hero. Seiya reached the top of the escalator and...

"Oh wow, it's really you!"

Seiya ducked down quickly and froze. Those words had been spoken behind him. He turned quickly to come face-to-face with the blond girl who often accompanied the ginger. She was standing on the step half-way up the escalator. Her blue eyes were large and filled with wonder. She was dressed in a pretty sun dress and had a pink envelope clutched in her hand. "If you're here, then it must be true! Hero-san is here!"

"What?" Seiya asked. He quickly shook his head and hurried down the escalator. He grabbed the blond girl's elbow and forced her down to the first floor. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked once they were out of earshot from whoever was upstairs.

"I received Hero-san's letter," the girl said with a bright smile. "I came to meet him just like he asked." She held up the pink envelope. It was addressed to a Tsukino Usagi who lived in the Juuba district. There were hearts on the envelope.

Seiya frowned as he read the address. "Why would..."

There was a high-pitched scream from the second floor. Seiya and Usagi looked up in horror. A dark, grey light was pulsing from overhead. The air suddenly turned cold, and Seiya felt the familiar touch of Dark Kingdom in the air.

"That was Naru," Usagi gasped. She ran for the escalator.

Seiya grabbed her arm before she could get very far. "No!" he said. "It's a trap! You need to run!"

"But, Naru-chan!" the girl wailed.

"I'll get her!" Seiya said. He pushed Usagi toward the door. "Just run!" Then, after a moment, he added. "And make sure that anyone else coming to see the Hero tonight _does not_ get in!"

Usagi nodded and, with one last look up the escalator—a look that made Seiya wonder if she was going to ignore his advice and run to the aid of her friend anyway—she turned and ran out the door.

Seiya ran up the escalator, taking the steps two at a time, and burst onto the scene, calling out as he did, "Halt!"

Standing before him dressed in a tuxedo and top hat, was the sports car general! He had the ginger girl, Naru, in his arms and was draining the life force from her.

Seiya took an involuntary step back as his situation settled in around him. He had stumbled upon a Dark Kingdom trap that was being sprung by the sports car general himself; he did not have his bow staff; and Mamoru and Kyouya had no idea what was happening. This was definitely not good.

The sports car general chuckled. "Look who's here," he purred. "The Scientist." He laid his captive down on the floor and stepped forward to meet his prey. "And where, pray tell, are your little friends, hm? The Hero and that accursed Ninja?"

 _Ninja?_ Seiya wondered. He assumed the sports car general meant Kyouya. It looked like Kyouya was officially part of the team now, since the Dark Kingdom had named him. Seiya, realizing he was still in front of the escalator, stepped to the right. He kept his gaze on the general while he moved in search of a stronger position. Hadn't Kyouya said something about that? In hand-to-hand, needing the strongest position?

The sports car general followed his movements. The second floor of the department store had wide aisles and walkways that would make it easier to battle. Seiya stopped at what he assumed would be a good enough spot and slipped into a semi-familiar battle stance. It was one of the few he remembered from his training. He really wished he had not left his staff at home.

The sports car general grinned. "All alone, I see," he concluded. "Very well. I will deal with you, then."

 _You will_ , Seiya mentally taunted. _And you'll see just what I can do_! Surely, his blanking would activate here while he was facing a general. It needed to, for Seiya knew he could not fight the sports car general alone and win. His arms still stung from the partially healed lacerations he earned from the last battle. He had sustained so many injuries over the weeks that he doubted his ability to succeed in his first real hand-to-hand battle. He needed his blanking, and he needed it now!

The sports car general raised his hand over his head. Above him, the air darkened like the night sky, and a display of stars appeared in the canopy. The stars formed a constellation. "Regulus, come forth!" the sports car general commanded.

Regulus materialized as a giant celestial lion. It roared and charged.

Seiya watched the massive beast come at him with its fangs bared and its eyes red with blood-lust. He set his stance to blank, but then, as the creature drew near, he thought, _To hell with this!_ He leapt out of the way right as Regulus's massive claws cut through the air where he was standing.

Seiya scrambled to his feet. _What they hell was I thinking?_ he thought as the ran into the crowded display areas. Regulus pursued him. _I am an idiot!_ Seiya continued in his mental panic. _A royal, number one, no contenders left, moron! Of course my blanking doesn't work! It hasn't been working, so why am I still trying to force it?_ He ducked behind a rack of dresses. Regulus snarled and leap on the rack. The fabric was shredded in seconds, and Seiya was running again.

 _Kyouya's right_ , he thought. _I'm a useless distraction. I can't fight this thing! I'm not that strong!_ Every critique Kyouya had thrown at him raced through his mind. _I should have trained harder. I should have listened. I should have called them before coming in here!_ He thought about Mamoru and about the last time they had spoken and about the last three days he had wasted sulking. _I'm sorry, guys_ , he thought as Regulus caught up to him. _You were right_. Regulus's paw caught him in the back. Its sharp claws cut through his coat and its powerful limbs sent him crashing forward.

The force of the attack left Seiya in an uncontrolled roll down the aisle. He came to an abrupt halt, and there, he remained on the ground with his arms crossed over his head for a moment, all the while mentally cursing himself and his pride.

But then, his elbow knocked into something.

Seiya heard water sloshing.

He looked up in shock.

There was a janitorial bucket sitting next to him, and in the bucket was a mop. A mop that had a long wooden handle that could easily be used as... "A bow staff!" Seiya exclaimed. He leapt to his feet and grabbed the mop. A moment later, he kicked the bucket over. A deluge of soap and dirt water washed down the aisle right in front of Regulus. The lion slipped on the soap. It was a needed pause in the battle. Seiya pressed the mop to the floor and kicked at the spot right over the mop-head. The wood snapped. Seiya pulled free the long, wooden handle and stared at it in wonder. He had done that! He had broken it.

Regulus roared angrily.

Seiya ran down an adjacent aisle. He knew the creature would be on him soon. He needed to think. He had a weapon of sorts now. He could do some damage with it, right? Kyouya had said a bow staff suited him. Why did it suit him?

Regulus roared.

Seiya turned at the sound.

The celestial beast was bounding down the aisle.

Seiya set his stance. He had only a second.

Regulus pounced.

Seiya waited until the last possible moment before pivoting on his forward heel, swinging his body open like a door and allowing Regulus to pass him by without touching him. Seiya, then, swung his staff up and brought it down with a resounding _crack_ over Regulus' head. The creature yowled angrily. The attack offset its pounce, and the demon lion tumbled into a display case a few feet away.

Seiya panted; adrenaline pumping through his veins. Had he really just done that?

Kyouya's words from the wedding dress battle came to the forefront of his mind. This time, instead of hearing the sting of the insult at the end of the critic, Seiya heard the instructions at the beginning. _If you want to attack, train to become a threat..._

Kyouya had been training them. Despite his unpleasant manners and Seiya's petulant disregard for anything Kyouya had said, the newest member of their team had been teaching Seiya how to remain alive. Seiya vowed that, if he survived this night, he would train to become a threat. He would train harder than ever if it meant never putting his friends at a disadvantage by being the weak link in the chain. He would not stop training until he could take on a Dark Kingdom general on his own and win!

Regulus got back to its feet; Seiya set his stance; they charged; and everything became a blur. Seiya knew he would never forget this battle. He would never forget the terror of being one misstep away from death. He would never forget the glow of Regulus's eyes or the steel of his claws. He would never forget the rush of adrenaline in his veins or the sickly feeling of his own blood staining his skin. Above all else, he would never forget the moment where his staff crashed into his opponent's hide for the last time and the beast fell to the ground and did not get up again.

Seiya stumbled backward; his breath coming out in labored pants as he watched the starlight lion. The creature glowed a faint greenish hue and then dissolved into minuscule lights that danced in the air before flickering out. It was then that the clear reality of the moment settled into his mind.

He had _won_.

And then sports car general grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. "Well done, boy," the sports car general leered over him. He pressed one hand into Seiya's chest and _pulled_.

Seiya felt that haunting sensation of weak and cold rush over him. _Not again_ , he thought as the Dark Kingdom general began to steal what was left of his energy.

"That was a valiant effort, Scientist," the sports car general snarled. "But in vain. There is no stopping the Dark Kingdom. Have you not learned this yet?"

Seiya glared hatefully at the older man. He had had enough of being pushed around. He adjusted his grip on his staff and, with all the strength inside of him, rammed the jagged end into the general's shoulder. The general cried out in pain. Seiya thrust his palm up and caught the general in the nose. The monster reared back, green blood pouring over his white gloves as he clutched at his face.

Seiya scrambled away from the injured man and forced himself to his feet. The sports car general glared at him. Seiya raised his chin in defiance. "I have learned from both Jadeite's failures and yours that the Dark Kingdom is weak and that we are going to stop you."

"You are going to die first," the general spat.

"And who is going to kill me?" Seiya taunted.

"Me," the general snarled. "My name is General Nephrite, and I will be the one to end your life!" General Nephrite charged. "Do not forget that, boy!"

Seiya got ready to meet the attack.

A rose-dart pierced Nephrite's outstretched hand, and Kyouya's katana sliced through the unprotected skin of his back. Nephrite howled in rage and spun, lashing out at Kyouya as he did. Kyouya leapt back and reset his stance. Mamoru, dressed in full Hero glory, stood in an aisle perpendicular to Kyouya; the three protectors of Tokyo now surrounding the bleeding general; Mamoru crossed his arms and said, "Should I be flattered that you chose to pose as me?"

Nephrite glared at the masked young man. "This isn't over," he swore, and then he disappeared in the surge of green light.

Seiya breathed a sigh of relief. He had done it. He had survived.

So why was the world suddenly spinning?

Seiya's strength gave out. He teetered to ground and would have landed on the tile had Kyouya not caught him. Kyouya helped Seiya sit down. "He needs a doctor," Kyouya said urgently.

"Right," Mamoru said. He commanded his transformation to fade and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Miss Naru," Seiya wheezed. His head was trapped in an interesting place between extreme pain and cloudy fuzz. Somewhere in the midst of that confusing haze, he remembered something about a ginger girl being here first. "The ginger," he continued in heavy tones. "Nephrite...took her energy."

Mamoru nodded and, with his phone pressed to his ear, hurried back toward the escalators to check on Naru.

Everything was going blissfully dark. Seiya was happy to drift away, but Kyouya slapped him twice and demanded that he stay awake. The pain in his head and, as the adrenaline faded, all the pain his body was currently feeling rushed over him and jolted him out of his happy haze. He winced as he tried to glower at Kyouya. "You're so mean," he muttered.

"Yeah well, I'd rather you hate me and stay alive than die loving me because I didn't push you."

Seiya grinned; that sounded about right. "I don't hate you," he said. He really wanted to go to sleep now.

"You should," Kyouya said as he patted Seiya's cheek none-too-gently and forced him to focus. "I'm a jerk, remember?

"You are a jerk," Seiya agreed. He could not figure out what to do with his head. He tried rolling it back, but that just made the world spin. He tried leaning forward, but then it started pounding more painfully than before; he rolled it to the side and settled on squinting at Kyouya. "But I don't hate you. I'm sorry."

"I should be the one who's sorry," Kyouya said.

"You?" Seiya scoffed.

"Yes, me," Kyouya said in a tone that sounded suspiciously like contrition. "Is it so surprising?"

"Of course," Seiya said. "It's obvious that I would apologize. I feel actual emotions. You, on the other hand, are just mean." Being high on a lack of blood and an overdose of pain was an invigorating if not agonizing experience for Seiya. It was making him confess all sorts of things. "You are a big meanie taking my friend away. Mamoru is my only friend, the one person I've got who thinks I'm normal, and you are taking him away. Mean."

Kyouya shook his head. He pulled his grey hoodie off and then shifted Seiya, much to his chagrin and mumbled protests, enough to where he could begin working the bloodied and tattered lab coat off of him. "What are you doing?" Seiya mumbled.

"Mamoru's calling the police. They can't arrive and find the Scientist here. Too many questions." Kyouya was quiet for a moment. He pulled the material as gently as possible from the open wounds on Seiya's back. Seiya whimpered against his will. Everything hurt right now, and it was getting harder for him to focus. "Mamoru is my only friend, too," Kyouya confessed. "I met him in elementary. He was surrounded by a group of bullies, but he wasn't fighting back; five boys going to town on him and he refused to throw a punch. That's when I knew I needed to protect him." He finally got the coat off. "It always been what I do, so you can imagine my shock when I came back to find him doing...well...this."

"This..." Seiya mumbled. "What's this?"

"This!" Kyouya emphasized. "I don't see how you two do this. I don't know what I'm doing." Kyouya chuckled to himself. "I mean, monsters? Dark Kingdom? None of it makes sense."

"Makes perfect sense if you're a proper genius like me," Seiya rambled. Everything was going dark again. Maybe if he was quiet, Kyouya would let him sleep. Kyouya grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard. The resulting surge of pain forced Seiya awake. He groaned. "You're so mean."

"I'm not a proper genius, so I don't understand. I don't understand why you'd do this to yourself," Kyouya said in his more familiar state of agitation and frustration.

"I was trying to blank," Seiya whined.

"To what?" Kyouya asked.

"Doesn't matter...doesn't work..." Seiya's head lulled back. "Please let me sleep..."

Kyouya grabbed Seiya's chin and forced his head up. "No," he said. "You are going to stay awake. You are going to tell me about your useless, unreliable blank thing that has driven you to kill yourself!"

Those words stirred up Seiya's anger; that anger cut through the pain and the fatigue and brought a moment of clarity that allowed Seiya to protest, "It's not useless! It protects Mamoru!"

"Oh yeah?" Kyouya challenged as he released his grip on Seiya's face. "And how does it do that?"

"I don't know," Seiya confessed. "It just does! During out fights with Jadeite, I would blank. Everything would go dark and I would either see a vision or that weird whooshing things would happen."

"Whooshing thing?" Kyouya mocked.

"It's hard to explain," Seiya said. The veil of pain and fatigue was closing in on him again. "It's like this...energy surge...thing that would happen. It always protects Mamoru. I just want to protect...Mamoru."

"You can't protect him when you put yourself in danger," Kyouya pointed out.

"Danger...immediate danger...trigger...blanking..."

"No," Kyouya shook Seiya, but it didn't help this time. The darkness surrounding him was too persistent. Its warm embrace coaxed him down no matter how hard Kyouya insisted. Seiya willingly closed his eyes.

When he did, he did not see the panic that crossed Kyouya's face. "Seiya?" Kyouya shook him once more and slapped him. "Come on!" he said. "Don't do this. Open your eyes! Come on!" Seiya groaned but did not rouse. Kyouya looked down the aisle. "Mamoru!" he yelled. "Damn it, Seiya, don't do this!" Kyouya plead. "I'm not mean," he promised. "I'm not trying to steal Mamoru. I'll show you that, but you need to wake up, please!" Kyouya closed his eyes and cursed in three languages before he whispered, "Please don't die."

* * *

 **A.N.:** This chapter was hard to write. I am so glad it is done. No matter how I looked at the situation, I knew that Seiya was not going to like Kyouya at first. I hope I was able to express the necessary emotional journey in this chapter without it being overly dramatic and a touch too girly.

I wanted to take a second to address the questions I have been getting regarding the involvement of the Sailor Scouts. Many of you have asked me if I intent to include them in the story; if so, in what capacity? I will answer but letting you in on how I view their situation. While thinking through this story, I realized that the girls would inevitably show up at the battles even if they were not Sailor Scouts. The girls and especially Usagi would somehow manage to simply show up at the fights without meaning to be there. Ami was attacked at the Crystal Seminar; Rei's Temple was targeted more than once; and Makoto is going to get caught up in the Rainbow Crystal arc (spoilers!). It would happen to them with or without powers. Now, for those of you who are familiar with the original Never Gone Universe (which I recommend you read because it is awesome), you may not be surprised that Rei is going to be around more than the other girls, and you may just suspect the reason. As for the rest, you will have to wait and see exactly what I have planned.

Usagi does have the worst luck of them all. A vast majority of the Sailor Moon anime (upon which this story is heavily based) is her accidentally stumbling onto the Dark Kingdom's attacks. I could not consciously remove her from the events when, logically, she would somehow show up simply because. As I have shown, she is most often with Naru during this arc, and Naru is targeted quiet a bit in this time frame, thus Usagi is going to be a target as well.

I hope that answers the questions and put some doubts and concerns to rests.

As always, reviews are love and motivate me to write faster. If you want to wait weeks on end for a new chapter, tell me about my typos or my grammar errors or anything else about how my writing needs work or an editor. Trust me, you won't see an update for a month. Flamers have been warned.

Ta for now!

Jecir


	8. A Night to Remember

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Eight: A Night to Remember

Of course, Seiya didn't die. The ambulance arrived soon after Kyouya had made his plea. Seiya was taken to the hospital, and there he remained for two weeks while Kyouya and Mamoru continued to root out Nephrite's schemes. The dark general had laid low for a while. Mamoru assumed it was to deal with the wounds he had sustained in the recent battle. Mamoru was happy for the break. It gave him and Kyouya time to visit Seiya.

Seiya was stubbornly resolved to leave the hospital after the first day, but the doctors had insisted he stay. The cuts on his back had been deep and would require bed rest for at least a week if not longer. Seiya had not been happy about that, but after Kyouya commanded him to stay, Seiya relented.

Something had changed between Kyouya and Seiya. Mamoru had been more than happy to see it. Seiya and Kyouya were actually talking instead of snarping and biting at one another. They discussed what Seiya had found out about the sports car general. "His name is Nephrite," Seiya informed them. "He is focused on targeting individuals; though, I still can't figure out why."

"This last attack was a change in his strategy," Kyouya pointed out. "Apparently, he sent out love letters to all the girls in town, signing them from 'The Hero'."

"That makes sense," Seiya said. "It explains why both Miss Naru and Miss Usagi were there." Seiya, then, began to explain how he had noticed both girls at the battles. "It's strange that the same two girls keep showing up."

"Maybe," Kyouya said. "Nephrite does seem to favor the Juuban area. It could be coincidence."

"Or it could be a clue," Mamoru said. "Should we follow them?"

Seiya shook his head. "Not yet. Miss Naru was a victim. She was there to meet the Hero, and then Nephrite took her energy. Miss Usagi was there for the same reason."

"We'll keep an eye out for them," Kyouya said.

The girls did not show up at the next battle. After his strange absence, Nephrite targeted an anime artist who was working on the newest Sailor V movie. Mamoru and Kyouya battled a powerful pair of monsters who called themselves Gemini on the rooftop of the anime studio. The monsters had come from the artist's drawing pencil. After breaking the pair's connection, it had been easy for Kyouya and Mamoru to dispatch the creatures.

Seiya was glad to hear that Nephrite was returning to his M.O. "His plans are both well-crafted and well executed. I was not looking forward to seeing what he had for us on a mass scale."

The rest of the two weeks passed quietly. Seiya was released from the hospital with instructions to take it easy.

Things seemed to be settling down for the heroes, but of course, peace could not last long for them...

* * *

Mamoru woke with a gasp. He was in Kyouya's living room. He had fallen asleep on the couch after a late-night strategy session. He and Kyouya had been going over the list of possible suspects who could be Nephrite in disguise. Seiya had theorized that the general was living in the city, mingling with the masses in order to pick his targets. Mamoru had agreed with the theory, reminding them that he had first seen Nephrite in the sports car. If he was in the city, they would need to root him out before he hurt anyone else.

Mamoru lay back on the couch and growled in frustration. His dream had come back. Things had been going so well! After joining the battle against the Dark Kingdom, Mamoru had not felt the compulsion to search for the crystal. His need to figure out the dream had faded with each night he spent defending the city with Seiya and Kyouya. Now, though, it was as if Fate was demanding he get back to it!

 _But why?_ Mamoru mentally lamented. He had wanted to know the truth about his dreams; he had wanted it for as long as he could remember. He had grown up without the certainty of who he was. His parents had died in a car crash that left him with no memory of whom they were or who he was. The doctors at the hospital told him his name was Chiba Mamoru. That information was all he had had of his identity. His dreams made him feel like there was something more to who he was than simply the boy who could not remember. It was part of the reason why he had searched so hard for the crystal.

Now, though, he wondered if he really needed to know. He had Seiya and Kyouya. They had their mission. He felt more alive from the last three months than he had for his entire life. For the first time since his dreams started, he began to wonder if they really were more than just dreams; he wondered if perhaps he did not need to find that crystal after all.

Mamoru sat up, rubbed his hands over his face a few times, and sighed heavily. Tonight, the dream had returned with a vengeance, and the compulsion to search was gripping his mind. He knew that if he didn't give in to it, he wouldn't sleep. He also knew that if he did give in, Kyouya would wake up and follow him. His old friend had an uncanny ability of knowing when he was out and about. It was one of the primary reasons Mamoru had waited until his friend had gone away before he started his search. He had thought he would find the crystal long before Kyouya returned. Six weeks into the search, he had run into an eccentric American and that was that.

He could not leave tonight, not when it was so dangerous. Once they had defeated the Dark Kingdom, he would resume his search. He would just need to distract himself when the compulsion hit. He picked up the remote and turned on the old television in the corner. He wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. Maybe there was something on that was mind numbing.

"—citing for the people of Tokyo!" said the woman on the television. It was some sort of early morning talk show.

 _At least it isn't the middle middle of the night_ , Mamoru thought with some relief. He settled back to watch the news segment, fully planning on changing it the moment they switched to gosssip.

"I know!" the woman continued. She was replying to something her companion said. "Princess Dia of the Dia Kingdom here! She will be revealing the ancient and magical Dia Family Treasure tonight at a special gala."

The words "ancient" and "magical" caused the compulsion to twist his heart so painfully that Mamoru had to bite his knuckle to keep from crying out. He cursed violently in his head as he glared at the screen. "No," he growled. "No, no, no!"

* * *

That night, he stood outside the Gala with a frown. He had never hated his dreams more than he did right now. It was as if all his resistance had built up and then exploded in a violent burst of uncontrolled movement that resulted in him staking out a high-society Gala with even higher security. What was he thinking?

Well, he was currently thinking how to slip past the guards before vaulting the wall, and then sneaking into the party through the service entrance. This stunt would require precise timing. He watched the guards make their rounds two more times, counting the seconds it took to complete the set. He would make his move during the next set. There was a small window that should allow him to get over the wall in five...four...three...two...

"Hold on there, Hero."

Mamoru jerked to a stop and the fell promptly on his rear.

Kyouya released Mamoru's cape while Seiya circled around in front of him and then squatted next to his friend. "You know, Hero," Seiya said. "I thought we were passed your breaking and entering stage."

Mamoru scowled at them. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Stopping you from doing something foolish," Kyouya said. He reached down to help Mamoru back onto his feet. "Did you really think you could sneak out without us knowing?"

"I had hoped," Mamoru huffed.

Seiya watched the guards pass by; his brow was furrowed in thought. "I am going to guess that this has something to do with a certain crystal possibly being in the hands of an ancient family line?"

"Yes," Mamoru said in a short tone. He was gearing up for a fight. He knew at least one of them didn't understand. He barely understood, especially tonight, but he could not stop here. He _had_ to see.

"Well, ok." Seiya straightened his jacket and dusted off some non-existent lint.

It was then that Mamoru noticed that his friends were not dressed in their usual battle attire. "What are you wearing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uniform," Kyouya said.

"It's part of our cover," Seiya explained. "And," He looked at his watch. "The final member of our little crew should be arriving soon, so we best get to the front door."

Mamoru followed his friends around to the front of the mansion hosting the Gala. He was confused, to say the least. His friends were dressed in well-cut black suits. Seiya's hair was pulled back in a low ponytail; Kyouya's was in the high ponytail he normally wore when cooking; and there were wires running from their left ears to boxes on their waists. "Are those ear pieces?" Mamoru asked.

"Yep," Seiya said with a grin.

"You have earpieces?" Mamoru said.

"You don't?" Seiya asked cheekily.

"Why are you wearing them?" Mamoru demanded. "And why are you up? You're supposed to be resting! Kyouya, why did you let him out?"

"I told you, it's part of the cover," Seiya said. "And I'm fine, thank you very much. The doctor checked the stitches this morning. I can resume life." He looked at his watch again and then looked at the cars driving passed. "Besides, tonight shouldn't be too bag. I highly doubt Nephrite will show up. Too many people. Crowds are not his style." He looked at his watch again and muttered to himself. "Where is she?"

"Who are we waiting on?" Mamoru asked. He was getting impatient. The night was wearing on and he still had not gotten inside.

"Just one second," Seiya drawled.

A black town car pulled up to the curb.

Seiya smiled. "There she is."

A chauffeur came around to open the door and out stepped a princess.

For a moment, Mamoru felt struck by déjà vu. The girl standing before him caused his heart to beat like thunder in his chest. She was dressed in a flowing white ball gown trimmed with pink silk roses. Her long blond hair was twisted into two bun; the excess length fluttering behind her as she walked. She wore a white silk mask, but her large blue eyes still sparkled when she met his gaze.

 _I know you,_ Mamoru's heart whispered with longing. The young man swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing. He stepped forward to greet her, but Seiya beat him to it. "Tsukino-san!" he said with a delighted smile. "So glad you made it safely."

Tsukino Usagi blushed even as she smiled back. "I'm happy to help," she said cheerfully.

"Good," Seiya replied. "Excellent. You look wonderful. Doesn't she look wonderful?"

It took Mamoru a moment to realize the question had been posed to him. "Uh," he said eloquently. "Yes!" he quickly recovered. "Yes, Tsukino-san, you look..." He could not find the words to describe her beauty.

Seiya grinned at his friend's discomfort. "Our cast has arrived," he said. "Now, we make our entrance." He pulled two pieces of expensive-looking paper from his interior jacket pocket and handed them to Mamoru. "Tonight, you and Tsukino-san are Lord and Lady Masq from a small kingdom in eastern Europe near the Asian boarder. You made a very significant donation at the last minute to the Dia Family and were gifted with these tickets."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows at the words "very significant donation". He often forgot that Seiya was independently wealthy and was momentarily startled by the casual way he spoke of expense. Still, now was not the time to mention it, especially since Tsukino-san was unaware of their true identities, thus, he turned his ire onto something more appropriate. "Masq?" he asked.

Seiya's grinned took a cheeky turn. "I was going to go with Mr. and Mrs. Kamen Hiro, but that seemed a tad on the nose. Now, Ninja and I will be posing as your bodyguards." As one, he and Kyouya pulled dark glasses from their pockets and put them on. "Cool huh? This way, you and Tsukino-san can mingle with the crowd while we search unnoticed."

Mamoru looked down at Tsukino-san who beamed back up at him. Her presence mixed with this shocking turn of events was making it hard for him to think straight. He forced himself to look away from her breath-taking eyes—and it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life—and down at the invitations in his hands. "You two certainly act quickly," he commented. "I didn't even know it was happening until this morning."

"And when you began to act _less_ than normal, we suspected something was up and did a little digging," Kyouya said. "It was not hard to figure out your plans, Hero."

"And, we made some of our own," Seiya concluded. "To which, Tsukino-san was more than happy to add her aid."

"You really did not have to do this," Mamoru said to Tsukino-san.

Tsukino-san ducked her head and blushed. "I wanted to help," she said, her voice laced with uncertainty.

Mamoru paled at the tone in her voice. He had not meant to upset her. He could not explain it, but he felt a strong determination to protect her. Putting her in potential danger tonight was something he could not accept. "I simply meant—" He began strong but ended in a bashful murmur, "It might be dangerous."

Tsukino-san's smile returned. It lit up the night around them. "I know, but, according to Scientist-san and Ninja-san, the Dark Kingdom shouldn't be here tonight, right?" She glanced at the other two who both nodded in affirmation. She returned their nods with a firm one of her own. "I owe you my life. I want to help."

Her courage and the strength in her eyes made her even more beautiful, and Mamoru found himself once again at a loss for words.

Seiya clapped his hands, breaking the moment and reminding them of their mission. "Come along, then. The night is already getting old, and we have work to do!"

Mamoru bowed to Tsukino-san and offered his hand. "My lady."

Tsukino-san giggled, placed her gloved hand in his, and they walked into the Gala.

* * *

The Gala was everything Usagi had dreamed it would be. Beautiful women and elegant men dancing and laughing and talking about things she would never understand. She could not stop smiling. She was on the arm of her dream guy, was dressed in a gorgeous dress, and felt in every way like a princess.

She had not believed it when her mother had called her downstairs. A a well-dressed valet was waiting to speak with her. He claimed to have been sent by the Scientist with an important message for her. The message said that the Hero needed her help tonight; then it detailed a plan to infiltrate the Gala. Included with the message was a time to be at a dress shop downtown, an appointment card for a salon and spa, and the pickup time for her that night. Usagi had been both shocked and on a cloud for the rest of the afternoon.

She was still on a cloud as she danced around the room with the Hero. He as everything she had ever dreamed her prince might be. He was heroic, romantic, handsome, and mysterious; and tonight, she was learning that he was also bashful, brash, a good listener, and an even better companion. He had a laugh like dark chocolate, and his eyes made her feel things she could not explain. He was a perfect gentleman, and she could not deny that she really liked him.

"What are you thinking about, Tsukino-san?" he asked as they swayed to the music.

"I was thinking," Usagi said with a shy smile. "That I would like for you to call me Usagi." The Hero blushed, and Usagi laughed. "You've saved my life countless times. I think you've earned the right."

"Sei—uh...Scientist and Ninja have helped," he commented. "Scientist was there the first time we saved you."

"Crystal Seminar!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yes," Hero confirmed. "You remember that?"

"It felt like a dream," Usagi confessed. "A monster and an evil computer? When I woke up, I thought I had dreamt the whole thing, but then people began talking about the Hero and the Scientist and I knew it was real." She looked into his eyes. "And then, like magic, there you were saving me that day on the tennis courts."

Hero smiled. "It was my pleasure. How was your friend? After that day, she and you both seemed a bit drawn to the danger."

"I know," Usagi lamented softly. Her mind played all the attacks from the last month or so. "It almost feels like danger is drawn to us."

"I won't let anything harm you, Tsukino-san," Hero vowed.

Usagi blushed again; she feared her cheeks would not recover from this night even as she chided him. "Usagi!"

"Usagi," he whispered after a moment. It felt like a lover's caress to her ears.

"Ano," Usagi began, her blush deepening. "May I know your name?"

Hero's smile faltered. His gaze turned serious. He searched her eyes for the longest time. Usagi began to doubt herself, wondering if she had overstepped with that request, when he finally answered, "One day, after all of this is over, I'll tell you everything."

Usagi's smile returned. "I look forward to hearing...everything."

He drew her near, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment. This night could not get any better.

Then she saw a flash of red followed by a swirl of brown. She looked out into the crowd. "Naru-chan?" she whispered.

They stopped dancing. The Hero followed her gaze. "What is it?" he asked.

Usagi frowned. "Naru-chan is here," she said. She pointed to a couple dancing near the edge of the group. Naru was dancing with a tall man with long brown hair. "She's here with _that man_ ," Usagi scowled. "I do not like him."

"Who?" Hero asked.

"Sanjoin Masato," Usagi said. "A business man who recently moved to Tokyo. He seemed alright when we first met him, but lately..." Usagi shook her head. "He makes me nervous."

Hero watched the couple as they slipped away through an outside door. His eyes were narrowed, and his expression grave. "Really," he muttered.

* * *

Seiya wore a self-satisfied smirk as he watched Mamoru and Usagi dance. This night was going better than he had hoped. He and Kyouya stood to the side. As security guards, they were easily dismissed by the crowd. They could observe and gather the data they needed to make their next move. Overall, the night promised to be an easy affair. Tonight was about the crystal, not the Dark Kingdom, thus no fighting and no need to be on high alert.

When he had looked into the Gala, he found out Princess Dia would present the treasure near the end of the night. There would be no need for sneaking around and stealing. The treasure would be available for open observation. He trusted that Mamoru would know the crystal when he saw it. They just needed to play their parts until the treasure arrived.

"You seem rather pleased with yourself," Kyouya commented in a neutral tone.

"I am," Seiya confirmed. "Things are going very well."

Kyouya grunted. "We did not need Tsukino-san here for our plan to work."

"Yeah, but I owed Mamoru an apology for the whole disappearing for three days and then almost getting killed thing."

"Did you, now?" Kyouya asked. "That's rich. You ran out on me, too, you know. Where's my hot date?"

"I couldn't get her here fast enough," Seiya teased. "Overseas travel is such a pain, you understand, but hey! You didn't pay for the suit."

Kyouya smirked, but, as he thought about it and compared the two gifts—a suit and the expense of bringing Tsukino-san here for the evening—Kyouya came to an uncomfortable conclusion. Turning on his friend, he asked, "How much did this suit cost?"

"Did you get our weapons smuggled in?" Seiya asked.

"How much did this suit cost!?" Kyouya demanded.

Seiya shrugged. "I don't know. The whole dollar to yen exchange rate always confuses me. Two zeroes, five zeroes, nine zeroes; they all look the same to me."

"Nine zeroes?" Kyouya blanched. He looked down at the suit he was wearing in a new light. "I am going to kill you."

Seiya just laughed and shook his head. He was having so much fun on his first night back. He was still on doctor's orders not to exert himself, but as long as the Dark Kingdom did not attack tonight, everything would be... "Oh hell," he growled. He had spoken too soon.

"What?" Kyouya snapped. His discomfort was becoming obvious to the patrons passing by them.

"He's here," Seiya said. His gaze was locked on a tall man with long brown hair dressed in a dark purple suit. He was dancing with a familiar ginger girl.

"Are you sure it's him?" Kyouya asked. He had found who Seiya was watching.

"No doubt about it," Seiya said. "Where are our weapons?"

"In the kitchen," Kyouya answered. "I'll get them. You get Mamoru and meet me outside." Kyouya hurried off before Seiya could answer.

The young brunette sighed heavily. _So much for our night off_ , he thought as he turned back to the crowded room. _Now, where did Mamoru and Miss Tsukino go?_

* * *

Usagi sighed happily. She stood on the balcony outside. Hero had gone to get them some drinks.

She stared up at the night sky. The moon was shining bright, and the stars were dancing. There was nothing that could ruin this night.

There was a commotion behind her, but Usagi was so lost in her happy haze that she was slow to react. She turned, but it was too late. Someone rammed into her, and she tumbled over the side of the balcony.

"Usagi!" A gloved hand wrapped around her wrist. Her arm jarred painfully as her fall suddenly stopped. Her shoulder ached, and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at her savior.

Hero was bent over the balcony railing. His free hand was pressed into the stone, and his eyes were wide and frantic. "Usagi," he gasped again.

"Hero," she cried.

"I've got you!" he promised. "I won't let you fall!"

"I know!" she said. Her courage rose as she looked up at him. He would keep his promise, she knew, thus she vowed to do her best not to fall. She reached up and grabbed his wrist with her other hand. It steadied her and, she hoped, would allow Hero a better grip to pull her back to safety.

Below them, Usagi could see the Ninja fighting with a man in a strange uniform. Usagi gasped as she watched them duel. "Is that Masato-san?" she asked. She turned back to Hero. "Is he fighting Masato-san?"

"Don't focus on that!" Hero said. "Focus on me! I'm going to pull you up!"

"But Naru loves him!" Usagi said desperately.

"Focus!" Hero said again.

From somewhere behind him, a blast shook the balcony. Hero slipped, and Usagi dropped a few inches. A moment later, the Scientist flew over the balcony side. Smoke trailed off his singed jacket. He fell into Masato-san. A girl in thick glasses with an evil smile jumped after them. "You'll never defeat the Dark Kingdom!" she yelled as she fell.

"The Dark Kingdom?" Usagi gasped. "But they we're supposed to be her-AHHHHHH!"

Hero's grip on the railing had slipped. His body tilted forward, her weight dragged him down, and within moments, they were falling through the air. Usagi tried not to cry. She wanted to be brave for him, but the fear was clawing at her and the tears were welling up in her eyes. She did not want to die! And she did not want him to die either!

Hero pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled reassuringly at her. "I've got you," he whispered. T hen, he twisted, and they hit the ground.

Usagi lay on the Hero's chest, stunned. Their impact had shaken her to her core. Her head spun, and she alternated between gasping for air and coughing violently. When the world settled around her, she looked down and released a despairing cry. "Hero!"

He wasn't moving. He was barely breathing. His hat was gone, and his eyes were closed. Usagi scrambled off of him. "Here?" she asked softly.

He did not respond.

"Hero!" she tried a second time. She gently shook him. When he did not respond again, she sobbed, "Hero, no!" She wrapped her gloved hands around his lapel, shook him again, and pleaded, "Wake up! Hero!"

* * *

Mamoru could hear her calling to him. It was a voice he knew so well. It called to him in his dreams. _Endymion!_ it cried. _Endymion!_

Everything around him was dark and hazy. His body ached. His heart clenched in his chest. His mind rebelled against the confusion. He fought to break free of this dream.

"Hero!"

Her voice echoed through his mind.

"Hero, please!"

Her cries were followed by the haunting call of _Endymion!_

A rush of heat and energy washed over him. He saw her beautiful face crying over him, and it made him angry. He never wanted to see her cry.

The darkness and the haze burned away. The sensations of reality took their place. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Usagi was calling to him. She looked so sad and so scared. He needed to protect her.

A new strength filled his body. He reached up to his crying princess and wiped away her tears. He would kill his enemies for the crime of making her cry. He stood, and as he turned, his clothes shifted. The tuxedo disappeared into black armor. His cane faded into the blade of his sword. His eyes were narrowed and fixed on his target.

Nephrite stood at the far end of the yard. His monster was opposite him. In the middle, his men stood back-to-back. They seemed torn in their strategy. The monster was still connected to its human host. It hovered over the young girl like a sinister shadow.

Mamoru watched this all with a cool calm that quieted his mind and steadied his hands. He gipped his sword. He was ready to strike.

 _"Attack the shadow!"_ a voice spoke into his mind. It was a familiar voice, one that stirred ancient memories deep in his heart. He knew beyond all doubt that he could trust it. _"The shadow will not harm the girl. Go!"_

Mamoru attacked. His blade cut through the shadow. The monster screamed in pain and in rage. It had not sensed the attack; now it only sensed death. The creature dissolved into dust, and the young girl fell in a faint to the ground.

Mamoru walked past her. His eyes were fixed on Nephrite. That _creature_ had threatened Usagi. He would make him pay. Mamoru raised his blade and charged.

Nephrite disappeared in a burst of dark energy.

"Coward," Mamoru spat.

"Hero?"

It was Usagi. She was standing with Kyouya and Seiya. She was safe. They were all safe. Releasing a deep sigh of relief, Mamoru pulled her into his arms. "You're safe now," he whispered.

"I know," she replied and then nuzzled into his chest and tightened her hold on him. "I know."

* * *

Later that night, when he was certain Usagi had made it home safely, Mamoru sat with Kyouya and Seiya in Kyouya's living room. The air was heavy. The mood was grave. None of them wanted to say what they were all thinking.

"Sanjoin Masato," Mamoru finally said. He could feel his friends watching him in the darkness. "He's Nephrite's human cover. He's gotten very close to Usagi's friend, Naru. We need to watch her. She'll lead us to him."

Kyouya nodded.

"Are they after the crystal?" Seiya asked.

Mamoru closed his eyes. The Dia Kingdom treasure was not the Silver Imperial Crystal. Nephrite had targeted the Princess. A single target was his method of operation. Mamoru could not be certain if Nephrite had chosen the Princess because of the treasure or simply as his next victim. "I hope not," he confessed. "Or else things just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

The sacred fire churned agitatedly in its grate.

"I'm sorry," Jadeite said. He lovingly stroked the flame and let it weave around his fingers. The fire crackled and popped. "I know it was dangerous," he continued. "But it was necessary. Nephrite is strong, but they are getting stronger."

The fire flared and swirled. Jadeite smiled. "Yes, I know you are strong, too. We will have our chance soon. Just a little bit longer."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Fun Fact: Kyouya's Grandfather catered the event. That was hoe Kyouya was able to smuggle in the weapons. Kyouya and Seiya cannot magically summon their weapons, unlike Mamoru.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a nice, light-hearted chapter after the darker events of chapter seven; plus, there was plenty of Prince and Princess love.

Until next time!

Regards,

Jecir


	9. A Tragic Night

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Night: A Tragic Night

Naru ran through the night. Her heart was racing. Her hands were clutched to her chest. She carried the hope of her love's salvation, and she would deliver it safely to him no matter what the cost.

The streets of Tokyo were deserted; as if an unholy terror had driven everyone in doors, leaving her and Masato-san alone. Naru was grateful for this. He had told her that there were people after him; that if he did not produce this Silver Imperial Crystal, they would kill him. She could not let that happen. She loved him; she was save him.

Her hands tightened around the precious object clutched to her chest, and she continued to run.

The park was just ahead. Naru smiled. She had made it! Masato-san would be waiting for her there, just as he had been earlier that night. His call had surprised her as had his request to meet. Naru knew that meeting him in the middle of the night was foolish, but she did not care. Her heart would be her guide, and it was guiding her to him. He had told her the truth about himself that night—that he was in trouble, that dangerous men were after him, and that only the Crystal could save him.

Naru could not help the justification she felt when he spoke. Usagi had been wrong. Masato-san was not evil. He was a good man who had made bad choices. Once she gave him her gift, he would be free, and they could be together. She hoped her mother would forgive her for stealing after she knew the truth. Their precious gem could save Masato-san! That was all that mattered to Naru.

The ginger girl entered the park and finally slowed down. The night was so beautiful. The moon was high, and the stars were shining brightly. It was perfect! Everything was perfect. Naru's smile grew even more. She was going to live happily ever after after tonight.

Masato-san was waiting in the same place she had left him. He looked so handsome in the moonlight with his long brown hair and brooding features. Naru's heart raced at the sight of him. _This can only be love_ , she told herself. The way he made her feel could be nothing else. She laughed at the thought. To be in love at such a young age; she was so lucky!

Her good feelings turned to fear. A shadowed figure had leapt into the air. The moonlight behind him cast a shadow over his features, but it did not hide the glint of a blade—a blade that was aimed for Masato-san! "Look out!" Naru cried.

Masato-san pivoted in time for the blade to miss him. The assailant landed and twisted, his blade aiming for Masato-san's torso. Masato-san leapt over the blade into a backflip. His foot extended and struck his attacker under the chin. The shadowed man fell back, and Masato-san landed safely.

As the attacker stood, the shadows danced away, revealing a stranger in a dark hoodie. The hood covered his features, revealing only a narrow chin and a cold smirk. Naru knew who this was. It was the vigilante everyone called The Ninja! He worked with the Hero and the Scientist. Why was he attacking Masato-san?

The Hero jumped down from a tree behind Masato-san; he and the Ninja charged, pining Masato-san between them.

"Stop!" Naru cried. This was not right. Masato-san was not evil! The Hero and his team should not be attacking him.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let go!" Naru screamed.

"I am sorry, Miss Naru, but I can't do that. It's not safe!"

Naru turned on the person holding her. It was the Scientist. She hit him with her free arm. "No!" she screamed. "I'm not in danger! Let me go! You've got it all wrong! Masato-san isn't evil!"

The Scientist grabbed her flailing hand. "Calm down, please!" he pleaded.

"Let me go! Masato-san!"

The Scientist sighed heavily. "I am sorry, Miss," he said; then, he proceeded to hoist Naru over his shoulder and carry her away from the fight. Naru continued to scream and kicked her feet and pounded her fists against his back. "No matter what he's told you, it's a lie," the Scientist said. "That man's real name is Nephrite. He is part of the group that has been attacking the city!"

"You're wrong!" Naru protested. "Masato-san's good! They're blackmailing him! He has no choice!"

"Everyone has a choice," the Scientist muttered. His pace quickened. Naru look over her shoulder. They were nearing the entrance to the park.

Naru turned back to the battle. It was getting farther and farther away. Masato-san was watching her; his normally cool eyes were wide with panic. The look warmed Naru's heart. He was worried about her! The Ninja and the Hero continued to attack, keeping her love from coming to save her. Naru doubled her efforts to get free. She would save him at all costs!

"Ow!" the Scientist protested. "Would you please stop hitting me? I'm trying to rescue you!"

"I don't need rescuing!" she snapped. " _He_ does! I have the Crystal he's looking for!"

The Scientist stopped short. "Wait, _you_ have the Imperial Silver Crystal?"

"Yes!" Naru said. She looked back at Masato-san and yelled as loud as she could. "I have the Imperial Silver Crystal!"

A loud roar filled the park. A monster charged from the shadows. The Scientist twisted. The sudden movement off set his balance. He and Naru fell to the grass.

"Naru-chan!" cried Usagi. She was standing by the park entrance. A bow staff was clutched in her hands.

The Scientist leapt to his feet. "Tsukino-san!"

Usagi ran the few short feet to her friend's side. She tossed the Scientist the bow staff just in time for him to use it to block the monster's next attack. Usagi dove over Naru, shielding her from the attack. The Scientist grunted at the impact. "Get out of here!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Usagi grabbed Naru's arm, pulled her up, and then began to drag her out of the park.

"No!" Naru protested. "I've got to get this to Masato-san! Usage, please! Let me go!"

"No!" Usagi said firmly. "I told you he was evil! I told you he was dangerous! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"You don't understand," Naru cried. "I love him!" Naru pulled her arm free. "And I'm going to save him!" Naru ran back to the park.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi chased after her.

Naru ignored her friend. She ignored the monster. She ignored everything. Her mind was focused on one thing: her Masato-san. She had the crystal; she would give it to him; he would be free. That was what was going to happen!

The monster roared.

Naru stopped in her tracks.

The monster was right in front of her! Its claws were bared, and its eyes were glowing with hatred. "Give me the Crystal!" it snarled.

Naru stared at it in fear. It was so close. It was going to kill her. _Masato-san!_ her heart cried out.

Masato-san dove in front of the beast. Naru watched with wide eyes as he thrust his hands forward. A burst of black energy surged from his palms into the monster's chest. It flew across the park. Masato-san landed and then quickly scooped Naru up into his arms and ran. He carried her out of the park, past Usagi, and into the safety of the city streets beyond.

Naru clutched his jacket. She could not believe what she had seen. He had attacked that monster with magic. He had saved her! "I knew you weren't evil," she whispered.

Masato-san ducked into an alley. He put her down and then turned to make sure they were safe. "Are you alright?" he asked as he searched the streets beyond.

"Yes," Naru confirmed. "Thanks to you, Masato-san."

"That was dangerous," he growled. He turned back to her. His eyes were narrowed and hard. "You could have been killed."

The intensity of his words startled her. Naru looked down at the crystal in her hands. "I wanted to help you," she said. "You needed the crystal. I wasn't going to let them take it or me from you!"

Her confession caused Masato-san to pause. The intensity of his gaze softened. "You are a courageous young woman."

"Well," Naru blushed under his praise. "Love makes people courageous."

Something inside of Masato-san's jacket began to glow. The older man reached into his coat and pulled out a black crystal. It was pulsing; a strange light that made Naru dizzy. Masato-san looked at the crystal in wonder. "It can't be," he whispered. He looked up at Naru.

Naru offered the crystal in her hands to him. "Here," she said. "Take it."

Slowly, Masato-san took the crystal from her. His rough fingers brushed her soft skin, sending pleasant tingles through Naru's body. He, then, touched the glowing black crystal to her crystal. The strange light faded. The tension around them dissolved as Masato-san sighed in defeat. "This isn't the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"What?" Naru cried. "No! It has to be! It's the rarest gem we have!" She grabbed the two crystals from him and proceeded to tap them together. "Come on," she prayed. "Please glow. You were glowing before! That must mean you thought my crystal was the one you needed. Please!"

Masato-san wrapped his hands around hers, stopping her frantic actions. "Naru," he whispered.

The sound of her name said in such an intimate manner stilled Naru's despair. Her fingers closed around the two crystals and tears welled up in her eyes. "I wanted this to be the one." She looked up at him. "I wanted to save you."

Masato-san's face was soft with wonder. "You cannot save me," he said. His hands tightened around hers. He leaned forward. Naru closed her eyes in anticipation. His lips pressed into her forehead. Something washed over Naru. She suddenly felt so very tired. Her knees gave out from underneath her. As her body fell forward, she heard him whisper, "Go home, Naru, and forget about me."

Naru sat up in her bed. She looked around; panicked, confused, and scared. Her clock displayed the hour in unfeeling red digits. The sun would be rising soon. Naru sank back against her pillow. Had it all been a dream? Her forehead was warm from where his lips had touched her. Tears carved hot trails down her cheeks. She rolled over, pulled the covers over her head, and cried. "Masato-san," she sobbed.

Outside her window, the Hero stood listening to her cry. He climbed from the sill to her roof where his friends were waiting. "The Ginger Cat is safe," he said.

"That makes no sense," Seiya said.

"Nephrite spirited her away in the middle of the fight only to take her home?" Kyouya mused. "What is he up to?"

"She said she had the Imperial Silver Crystal," Seiya said. "Do you think she did?"

Mamoru shook his head negatively. "I think we'd have known by now. Nephrite would not have kept that fact quiet."

"So they are after the Crystal," Seiya confirmed.

"Yes," Mamoru said. His voice was grave.

"But they don't know where it is," Kyouya pointed out.

"Neither do we," Seiya countered.

"Yes, but that means they do not have an advantage," Kyouya explained. "They have no more information than we do."

"The race is on," Mamoru sighed. "We need to get there first." Changing subjects, Mamoru said, "Naru-san is still not safe. Nephrite may have brought her home, but I doubt he will leave her alone. We'll continue watching her for now. Once Nephrite makes his move, we'll attack. We need to stop him."

* * *

Zoicite paced in thought. She had seen something very interesting last night. Nephrite had protected that human girl from Yasha. Interesting.

Zoicite's search for Jadeite had led her to the Juuban District of Tokyo. There was a high concentration of magic there. She had ignored it at first, knowing that Nephrite was focusing his acts in that area, but then, a few nights prior, she had felt the rush of a strange and ancient magic. It had been for only a moment; she had not moved quickly enough to track it; but she suspected it had been Jadeite. Her colleague had slipped up; he had revealed himself. Now, she simply had to find him. Juuban was a large district. She could not use her magic there in case she alerted him to her presence.

The blond general had been searching the streets when she had come across the Hero and his team. She had followed them to the park, and there, she saw Nephrite meeting a human girl. That trio of annoying boys had intervened. Zoicite had watched, amused and hopeful that this would be Nephrite's end; but then, that girl had said the unthinkable. She had said she had the Imperial Silver Crystal. Zoicite knew she could not allow Nephrite to have the victory of finding the Crystal, thus she had summoned Yasha to attack.

Her monster had failed her. The Hero and his team had killed her, but not before Zoicite watched Nephrite protect that human. An evil smirk twisted Zoicite's lips. She had followed her fellow General. She had seen the intimate moment he had shared with that girl. This was all too good to be true. She could discredit Nephrite before her Queen _and_ be rid of the fool! Then Queen Beryl would let her search for the Imperial Silver Crystal.

Zoicite cackled at the thought. Soon, very soon...

"You are in high spirits, my love."

Zoicite spun on her heel and squealed in delight. "Malachite!"

A tall, foreboding man with long silver hair stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a uniform similar to hers. The top button was undone, exposing his tan chest to her hungry eyes, and a cape billowed behind him as he walked. Zoicite jumped into his arms and kissed him. "You're back!"

"Indeed," Malachite replied with a smile. He kissed her again and then, with a dramatic wave of his hand, produced a rose for her.

Zoicite took it with another delighted squeal. "Oh Malachite, I've missed you so much! Have you finished your mission?"

"Yes," the silver General said. "That fool Danubrite has been dealt with; as has that...minor inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" Zoicite asked.

Malachite lounged back in a nearby chair. "There was some resistance," he explained. "A masked warrior battled Danubrite. She fought bravely."

"She?" Zoicite stiffened with jealousy. "Who she?"

Malachite smirked and patted his lap. Zoicite immediately sat on his knee and looped her arms around his neck. "No one of consequence," he purred. "A mewling child fancying herself a soldier. In the end, she was weak. She could not kill Danubrite. I took care of him and her, and now I am back to take care of these foolish mortals standing in the way of our Great Leader. What do they call themselves? The Hero, the Scientist, and the Ninja?"

Zoicite nodded fervently. "Queen Beryl has not trusted me with their demise. She prefers to indulge that pathetic waste, Nephrite."

"Hm." Malachite ran his gloved finger up her throat and over her chin. "But you can handle him, I'm sure."

Zoicite grinned. She bit his playful finger and said, "Indeed. I have found his weakness. I plan to ruin him _tonight_!"

"Bad girl," Malachite said with a pleased grin. He laced his fingers through her long, strawberry blond hair and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. He had missed his lover. Her devious mind roused his desires and reminded him just how long it had been since he had been with her. _Far too long,_ he mused as a swirl of dark energy transported them to his room.

* * *

Seiya yawned. These long nights were getting old. They had been keeping 24 hour surveillance on Naru ever since the Gala. It had forced them into a routine that was even more tiring than normal. Each of them had spent more than one night without sleep. It was starting to take its toll.

He looked down at Naru's window. He had a good view of her house from the rooftop across the street. He had taken the early morning shift so that Kyouya and Mamoru could go to school. Now, an hour or so past midnight, he was back on the watch. He was so very grateful for University teacher's assistants. Without them, he did not know how he was going to keep his classes on schedule. Nephrite had done a vast majority of his attacking during the day time. It allowed them to sleep and recover for the next fight while maintaining their normal lives. Now, though, they would need to utilize the night to find the Imperial Silver Crystal. Seiya sighed heavily. Things were about to get a whole lot harder.

A cloud passed over the moon. For a moment, the world was cast into full darkness. Seiya looked up at the cloud, closed his eyes, yawned, and looked back down.

Nephrite was standing outside Naru's room.

Seiya scrambled to his feet. He then thought better of it, dropped to his stomach, and army-crawled to the edge of the roof. He peered over the edge. Nephrite was not doing anything. He simply hovered there watching Naru sleep.

 _Creeper_ , Seiya thought; not once acknowledging that he and his friends had also been watching Naru for the last several days. They were doing it for her protection, though, and were not hovering right outside her window. Seiya ducked down for a moment, long enough to send Kyouya and Mamoru a text alerting them to Nephrite's arrival. It would take them some time to arrive. Until then, he would simply watch and wait for the General to make his move.

Time crawled by; each second feeling like an eternity to Seiya. He did not want to be caught. Fighting Nephrite alone had been the dumbest move of his life, and he did not fancy trying it again; however, if Nephrite did anything to hurt Miss Naru, he would have no choice but to act.

Nephrite removed something from his pocket. Seiya could not see what it was, but he could see a faint glow of some sort. Through the curtains covering Naru's window, Seiya saw a second glow—a much stronger one—coming from inside.

Seiya got to his feet. Strange lights counted as an attack! He picked up his staff and took a few steps back. His mind raced with the necessary calculations before he took off. He ran as fast as he could toward the edge of the roof. At the last moment, he stabbed the end of his staff into the roof and jumped, vaulting over the space between buildings. He landed on Naru's roof, turned, and looked down at Nephrite. "You know, on this planet, older men stalking young girls are called pedophiles."

Nephrite glared up at Seiya. "Didn't you learn your lesson, boy, about facing me alone?"

Seiya shrugged. "I guess not. Care to try to teach me again?"

Nephrite growled. He thrust his hand forward. A blast of dark energy shot through the air. Seiya jumped back. He did not want to fight Nephrite here. He needed to get the General away from Naru and buy time until Mamoru and Kyouya arrived. "Getting slow, old man?" he taunted.

Nephrite jumped onto the roof. "That was a warning," he growled. "The next will be your death."

Seiya back pedaled across the tile. "Huh, that's funny. I recall you making a similar threat that one time where you _failed_ to kill me!" He reached the edge of the roof, glanced over his shoulder, gauged the distance, and then smirked. "I don't like your chances." He knelt as Nephrite prepared another attack. A wave of dark energy was heading for him. Seiya leapt into the air. He back flipped over the attack and landed safely on the next rooftop. "See?" he said with false bravado. "I told you. Your chances of killing me are slim to none."

Nephrite growled in frustration. He leapt after the sassy Scientist.

Seiya turned on his heel, and the chase was on! Or it would have been had a terrified cry not pierced the air. Seiya had only gotten Nephrite to chase him across two more buildings when a blast shook the street followed by a familiar scream. He and Nephrite turned in time to see smoke rising from Naru's home, and, out of the plum, a monster emerged. It had Naru trapped in its arms.

"Naru!" Nephrite gasped at the same time that Seiya said, "Miss Naru!"

The General and the Scientist chased the monster. Nephrite pulled ahead within moments. His magic gave him speed, agility, and strength to jump from building to building. Seiya had to resort to the more mortal-friendly methods. His staff came in handy. He vaulted from building to building, chasing the General, but Nephrite and the monster were getting further and further away.

His phone rang in his pocket. Seiya cursed under his breath. He stopped long enough to pull a headset from his pocket. He slipped it over his ears, tapped the accept button, and continued to run. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" it was Kyouya.

"A monster kidnapped Naru while I was distracting Nephrite," Seiya reported. "It took off heading south. Nephrite and I are chasing it." He dug his staff into the roof top and vaulted to the next building. "At least, I am trying to chase it! Damn it all but these creatures are fast!"

"Stay on him," Kyouya said. "Mamoru and I are on our way."

"Right." Seiya ended the call before muttering, "You try staying on these things, Tiger boy." He vaulted to the next ceiling and continued the chase.

* * *

Naru could not believe what had happened. A monster had kidnapped her. It had taken her to an abandoned building, and, just as it was tying her up, Masato-san arrived! He was dressed in a dark grey military uniform. His eyes were narrowed and full of anger. The creature that had captured her had cackled when he arrived. It had taunted him, something about him being weak and a traitor. Masato-san had not let it talk for very long. A wave of his hand, a burst of dark energy, and the creature was down.

Masato-san untied her ropes, scooped her into his arms, and carried her out of the building. He carried her through the quiet streets, past dark buildings, and, finally into the park where they had met the previous night.

The grass and trees bore the markings of battle.

"It was real," Naru whispered in wonder as she looked at the scarred earth. "The battle really happened."

"Yes," Masato-san said.

"Why did I think it was a dream?"

"Because I stole your energy," Masato-san said. "I forced you to sleep so that you would think it had all been a dream."

Naru's grip on his shirt tightened. She felt tears begin to build. She turned her face into his shoulder, trying to cope with what he had just said. All the fear and doubt that warred with the love in her heart rose up in her throat. "Why?" she choked out. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I am evil," Masato-san said.

They came to a large, sturdy tree. Masato-san set Naru on the ground. She sat back against the tree trunk. Masato-san knelt in front of her, and there they sat in silence for a long while. Neither knew what to do or say in this moment. Naru was confused, hurt, and afraid. Masato-san had confessed to being exactly what Usagi and the Hero and his team had said that he was. She did not want to believe it. She could not!

"My name is Nephrite," Masato-san broke the silence. "I am a General for the Dark Kingdom. We have been attacking your city for near three months in order to steal energy from humanity and to find the Imperial Silver Crystal. We do all of this in order to free our Great Leader and take over the universe."

"No," Naru whispered.

"I have been using you to advance our goals," Nephrite confessed.

"No!" Naru protested further. She shook her head. "I refuse to believe that!"

"No matter how much you deny it, it is the truth," Nephrite said.

"Then why did you save me?" Naru asked. The tears broke free from her eyes. "Why did you protect me last night? Why did you..." She closed her eyes; her hangs gripped her pajama legs. She sniffed back a sob. "Why did you kiss me?"

Nephrite did not know the answers to those questions. He did not know what it was this human girl was doing to him. Ever since he had met her, she had intrigued him. Her cheerfulness, her passion, and her faith had all baffled him. She had looked at him not as a monster but as a person. It should have disgusted him. Humans were weak and useless. They lived by their emotions. They wasted their lives on pursuits of happiness. They were nothing before the might of the Dark Kingdom!

And yet, this girl had broken through the hard exterior of his soul and shown him that there was so much more to living than simply obeying orders. She gave him hope for something better.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Nephrite placed his hand on Naru's head. Her hair was soft. He allowed his fingers to dance through some of the strands. "You are different," he whispered. "I am not certain as to why, but you are unlike the other humans."

Naru chanced to look up at him. Her eyes were wide and full of tears, but they shined with hope. Nephrite felt like he was drowning in them. "What have you done to me, Naru?"

They were lost—swept away by beauty and hope and intense emotion.

They never saw their tragic end coming.

Out of the night came the attack. Green vines—sharp as knives—shot through the air. They pierced through Neprhite's back. The General arched, a cry of pain ripping from his lips.

Naru watched in horror. Green blood and torn flesh filled her vision. Nephrite fell forward into her arms. "Nephrite!" she screamed.

Overhead, three monsters appeared. One had been the monster that had kidnapped her. The other two flanked it. They cackled with wicked delight as they watched the scene unfold.

"Serves him right," the lead monster said. It leapt down to the ground. Purple boots crunched the abused grass. "Betraying our Great Leader for a mere human. Pathetic!"

Nephrite tried to push himself up. His arms were shacking. Green blood stained his jacket. Looking up at Naru, he gasped out, "Run..."

Naru shook her head. Despite her tears, her eyes shown with determination. She grabbed one of the vines and pulled.

"There's no use, girl!" snarked another of the monsters. This one was tall and covered in green leaves. "Those vines will suck the energy from his body. They cannot be removed."

The vine shifted and gave a little. Naru cried out in triumph.

"Impossible!" snapped the last monster. It raised a red-gloved hand. "Impertinent child. You can die with him!"

A red rose cut through the air. It sliced across the red monster's hand. The creature recoiled with a yell.

"Hero!" Naru cried in relief.

The three vigilantly protectors of Tokyo charged the monsters.

Naru turned back to Nephrite. He was deathly pale. His skin was coated in sweat, and his arms were trembling. His body lurched forward. Naru grabbed his shoulders. "Don't die!" she pleaded as she helped him roll to his side. She grabbed the vines again. "The Hero is here!" she said. She pulled the vines. "They will kill those monsters!" She pulled again. "Then we'll get you to a hospital." The vines gave a little. "You'll be fine!" she insisted. Her hands slipped on the green blood coating the vines. "I'll take care of you, I promise!"

"Naru," Nephrite whispered.

"I won't let them kill you!"

"Naru, please," he tried again.

"I love you!" Naru gasped out. "I love you, and I will not let you die!" The first vine came out. Naru looked at it in wonder. She laughed in triumph, threw the vine over her shoulder, and grabbed the next one.

She did not see the blond woman stalking toward her.

"How very sweet."

Naru froze, and Nephrite tensed. The ginger teen looked up into a pair of the cruelest green eyes she had ever seen.

Zoicite smirked at her fallen comrade. "It looks like you've failed for the last time, Nephrite," she taunted. She reached out a gloved hand, palm down, to him and continued, "But don't worry." The black crystal floated up into her hands. "I will continue where you left off." She leapt into the air. A swirl of cherry blossoms surrounded her. Before she disappeared, though, she could not help one final taunt. "Be happy, Nephrite! You get to die in the arms of the one you love!" She cackled and vanished.

The park was suddenly silent. There were no sounds of battle. The Hero and his team had defeated the three monsters and were now walking tentatively toward the pair. Naru had resumed her desperate attempt at pulling the vines free. One had come out; she could certainly get the rest.

Nephrite grabbed her hand. "Stop," he whispered.

Naru looked down at him. "Nephrite," she whimpered.

His expression was soft, and there was a small smile pulling at his lips. "Thank you, Naru," he whispered.

"Please, no," Naru begged.

"You did well," he continued. "You are...so brave..." He reached for her.

Naru grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face. The sobs she had been fighting back now poured freely from her lips.

Nephrite's weakening gaze shifted from her beautiful face to the three who had hindered him at every turn. The Ninja had pulled back his hood, and the Scientist had removed his goggles. Nephrite stared at them; a strange sort of awe filled his heaving chest. The cold sting of death brought clarity to his mind. He knew who these three were. "You have to stop her," he whispered. Each word was forced out with great effort. "Do not...let them...get the Crystal."

"I swear it," the Hero said. "We will not allow your Queen to win."

Nephrite smiled. He relaxed into the grass. "Good," he breathed out, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Death was pulling at the edges of his mind. Peace filled him. He was ready to end his wretched life, but, before he would allow himself to fade, he needed to do one last thing. He cracked open his eyes and looked up at the Scientist. That face; _his_ face; one he knew all too well. It was the face of the one who had been the blueprint for his life. Nephrite locked eyes with the lad, and, with his last breath, whispered, "Forgive me...my...imperfect...original..."

Seiya gaped in confusion. The words made no sense, and yet they hit his heart hard.

Nephrite's body began to dissolve into bubbles that rose into the night sky. Naru wailed in pain. She tried to hold onto the disappearing man, but it was no use. He was gone. The ginger teen crumbled to the grass and screamed, "Nephrite!"

* * *

 **AN:** I am very glad I was able to finish this for you all. My next update will not be for another two weeks, thus I wanted to conclude the Nephrite arc before I disappeared. Reviews are love!


	10. A Change in Plan

Never Gone R

By Jecir

Chapter Ten: A Change in Plan

It had been a week since Nephrite's death; a full week of nothing. Seiya was getting nervous. Nothing meant that something was different. Why would the Dark Kingdom wait to attack if they were not up to something? This mysterious something was the problem he had been working through. Kyouya and Mamoru had been using the week to search for the Crystal. Seiya had tried to help; the Crystal was now their first priority; but with two Generals dead, Seiya had a heavy hunch that the Dark Kingdom was about to make the Crystal their priority as well. They needed to be ready for whatever was coming.

"Whatever was coming" was what he had been trying to figure out. While Kyouya and Mamoru searched for the Crystal, Seiya sat at his kitchen table trying to figure out what could be the Dark Kingdom's potential next move. Seven long nights later, he had nothing, thus Seiya once again trudged to his bedroom and slumped dejectedly onto the bed. His mind was so full of amorphous thoughts that simply refused to take shape. Anything was possible, and nothing was set in stone. His only certainty was that their next opponent would be the Blond She-Bitch, or, at least, she should be if his past visions were correct.

Seiya groaned and buried his face into his pillow. It had been so long since his visions that he was wondering if they would ever come back. The visions had been the lynch pin in their battles with Jadeite. He was sure that they would have made a big difference with Nephrite. His heavy thoughts fought against the fatigue taking his mind. He needed to sleep if he was going to be of any use to his team. Taking a deep breath, Seiya forced his raging mind to calm and, releasing the breath, gave in to the peaceful arms of sleep.

And that was when his vision began.

Seiya's mind was hit with a violent rush of sights, sounds, and feelings. Faces passed before his mind's eye; faces twisted in fear and anger and pain. Over them all, the Blond She-Bitch cackled with delight. She had a black crystal in her hands. The pain-filled faces all lined up beneath her; each one glowing a different color; and, as one, from each trapped human, came a crystal—seven crystals in all. They flew up into the Blond She-Bitch's hands. She reared back with a cry of triumph, and then, the world exploded into chaos, fire, and death.

Seiya woke up with a terror-filled gasp. His heart was pounding, he was covered in sweat, and all he could see in the darkness was the Blond She-Bitch cackling in triumph. Leaping from the bed, he ran down the hallway to the kitchen table where he sat and began to furiously write down everything he had seen. When he was done, he sat back and stared at it in a mix of wonder and fear. He had had a vision, and it foretold a dangerous future. He needed to call the others.

* * *

"You live _here_?" These words were the first to come out of Kyouya's mouth when he stepped into Seiya's apartment. He had been thinking of several other things to say—like "Why the hell did you call us this late?" or "This had better be good, I have a test in three hours" or something else along those disgruntled lines, but when he stepped across the threshold into the large and opulent living space, he had been struck dumb. This place was _huge_!

"Oh right," Mamoru said with a cheeky smirk. "You've never been here before. Nice isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kyouya said with nod.

"Can we focus, please?" Seiya growled from the kitchen.

Kyouya followed Mamoru into the chaos. He had never seen Seiya like this. The young brunette was slumped over a mess of papers. His head was in his hands; his hands held back his hair; and his eyes glared down at the pages. Each page was covered in messy scrawl; a mix of kanji and English with arrows pointing this way and that. "What is all this?" Kyouya asked as he picked up a page.

Mamoru was not looking at the pile. He was looking at Seiya. The beginnings of a smile were pulling at his lips. "Seiya," he began cautiously. "Did you...blank?"

 _Blank?_ Kyouya looked up from the confusing page.

Seiya had turned from the pile to Mamoru, and, though his eyes were heavy with worry, his smile was relieved. "Yeah," he confessed.

Mamoru laughed and slapped Seiya's shoulder. "Yes!" he said. "This is great!" He sat quickly and leaned forward. "So, what did you see?"

"See?" Kyouya questions as he, too, sat down. "What's going on?"

"I had a vision," Seiya said.

"A vision?" Kyouya's skepticism was lacing his voice, but before he could voice his concerns, Mamoru interrupted.

"Seiya's visions were what helped up defeat Jadeite. He somehow saw the General's weakness, and we were able to use it to kill him. His visions give us an upper hand."

Kyouya nodded. "Alright," he said. He folded his arms and sat back in his chair. Though he was doubtful, his faith in Mamoru's trust and Seiya's instincts had never steered him wrong. He was willing to suspend his reality beyond simple monster hunting if it would give them a leg up in this war. "Tell us what you saw."

"What didn't I see?" Seiya muttered. He was obviously shaken up; there were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was falling freely around his shoulders, and his expression was grim. He searched the pages for a moment. "I saw our next opponent," he began. "The Blond She-Bitch is coming."

"Blond She-Bitch?" Kyouya questioned.

"Seiya had a vision the night we killed Jadeite," Mamoru explained. "He saw how many Generals we have to kill. Nephrite was one of them. Next, the Blond She-Bitch."

"Nice name," Kyouya commented. "Right up there with Sports Car General."

"We'll know her name soon enough," Seiya said. He had found the page he needed. He handed it to Mamoru. "I saw seven people—targets, if my hunch is correct. Each one had some sort of crystal-thing. It was strange. The She-Bitch used a black crystal to summon the crystals from _inside_ the individual targets."

"Inside of them?" Kyouya reached for the page Mamoru was reading. "That's disgusting." Seiya shrugged. Kyouya read over the page. It took a few reads to make out the scrawl. "The Gamer. The Pastor. The Seer. The Lover. The Artist. The Servant. And The Cat?"

"The carriers," Seiya confirmed.

"Your vision couldn't give us any names?" Kyouya asked.

Seiya scowled. "Apparently not," he snapped. He sighed, sat back in his chair, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he started again. "These visions didn't make sense to begin with. It's been a while since my last one. I am as at a loss as you are. The visions don't actually _speak_ to me as such; it's more of a look. I see whatever it is I need to see, I guess, and then have to figure it out from there. All I heard in this vision was screaming and laughing." He took the page from Kyouya. "The names I give to the people are from the hunches I have when I focus on them. I have some basic descriptions." He pointed to a section of the pile. "Character traits, bits of their physical appearance, and other things I got from my hunches. If we start there, it could help us build profiles on each target."

Kyouya scanned the pile. There was a lot of information and insight into their enemy's next move all set out before them. Yes, some of it was speculation, but within that was fact. Facts were what they needed. "If the Blond She-Bitch is going after these humans, then we had better find them first. Come on," he said as he reached for a stack of papers. "Let's begin the profiles."

The three vigilante heroes got to work, never once noticing that there was a fourth person in the apartment.

Jadeite leaned against the wall outside the kitchen. His fists were clenched, and, on his face, there was a great struggle. He looked longingly at the doorway. They were so close! His brothers; his prince; they were right there! All he had to do was take a small step, they would see him, and the centuries of long separation would be over. Jadeite's heart sang in desperation. He wanted to be with them again so very badly.

He tore his gaze from the doorway. _Not yet_ , he told himself. He pushed off the wall. _Not yet_ , he chided himself again. He squared his shoulders and, with all the will be possessed, turned from the kitchen. He took the first step into the darkness of the hallway, paused, and looked over his shoulder. A small smile played on his lips. _But soon._

That thought lightened the weight in his heart. He turned back to the dark corridor and walked onward. His steps were swift and silent. He melded into the shadows, and for once, he was not afraid of them. He had been in the darkness for far too long. Soon, very, very soon, he would walk in the light of his Master's crystal. There, he would be safe. That truth was all that mattered.

Jadeite pushed open Seiya's bedroom door. The room reflected his brother in every way. It was chaotic order mixed with potential. There were experiments on a desk; notes all over the room; and a bed that was always unmade. Jadeite slipped his hand underneath one of the pillows and withdrew a long piece of paper. There were faded black marks marring the white surface; these marks were all that was left of the kanji that had once been there.

Jadeite's smile came in full force. "It worked," he whispered. He chuckled as fire began to swirl around him. He disappeared in a burst of flame, and the darkness reclaimed the room.

* * *

Usagi crouched behind a row of hedges. She should have known today would be another adventure simply from the way it had begun. She had been assaulted by thugs only to be saved by a strange girl; said strange girl appeared at her school as a new student and they became fast friends; they had spent the afternoon together; and then, they had been attacked by the Dark Kingdom. Just another day in her life, Usagi thought, as she peered over the edge of the hedges.

Kino Makoto, her new friend and twice her savior, was sitting in a café with a guy named Game Crane Joe. Joe had been attacked by a blond woman wearing a grey military uniform. Makoto had fought her off, and now, they were here. Usagi did not trust this Joe guy. If the Dark Kingdom was after him, he was a threat. Usagi was not able to stop Makoto from going with him, however, for Makoto had a major crush on him. Something about looking like her old sempai. Usagi had not been able to get the full story.

Usagi had also not been sure how much to tell Makoto regarding the Dark Kingdom. Hero and his men had trusted her to be a part of their team. She had helped them at the Gala, and she had helped them with Naru. When her friend had snuck off to meet Nephrite, Hero had come to her for help. Naru was her friend; he knew that Usagi would be needed to help convince her friend that Nephrite was dangerous. Usagi's heart twisted as she thought about Naru. Her friend had not been to school lately. Naru's mom had said she was not feeling well; Usagi knew better. No one healed from a broken heart; not in a week; and that was shy Usagi was determined to protect her new friend, Makoto, at all costs! She would not let the Dark Kingdom hurt anyone else. She turned back to the café and watched for the right time to help.

"Miss Usagi?" Usagi jumped and stumbled back from her vigilant post.

"I'm not spying!" she said. She looked up at who had spoken. "Oh! Scientist-san!" Usagi had never been so relieved. "I'm so glad you're here!" she said. "Where's Hero-kun and Ninja-san? Are they with you?"

The Scientist pointed at some of the surrounding buildings. "They are searching a perimeter," he said. "We heard some chatter about an attack around here."

"Yes!" Usagi said. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down behind the hedges. "The Dark Kingdom attacked me and my friend only an hour ago!"

"What!?" Scientist exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Usagi said. "Makoto saved me." She pointed over the hedges to the café. "Look, see? She's the girl with the brown ponytail."

The Scientist nodded slowly. "Yeah," he whispered. "I see her."

"Good, good," Usagi hurried on. "Now see the guy she's with?"

"Yeah," Scientist scowled.

"That Dark Kingdom girl was after _him_!" Usagi said. "She attacked him with this weird crystal thing! He went all rigid and screamed and then he glowed! But then, Makoto punched the Dark Kingdom girl IN THE FACE and then we ran and now we're here and she's in there and it's not safe!" Usagi finished with a wail.

The Scientist continued to watch the café. He had watched it all throughout Usagi's explanation. After a moment, he nodded, turned, and pulled out his phone. "I am telling Hero and Ninja to meet me here." He pocketed his phone. "You should get to safety. If the Dark Kingdom is after that guy, they will be back."

"What about Makoto-chan?" Usagi asked.

Just then, a scream cut through the air. Scientist and Usagi looked up over the hedges to see people running out of the café. Through the window, they could see the Dark Kingdom General attacking Joe and Makoto.

"I'll get her!" Scientist said. He leapt over the hedges and ran for the café.

* * *

Makoto faced the blond she-bitch from earlier. She was livid. She and Joe-san had been having a nice conversation about his past when _that woman_ showed up and ruined everything! Makoto refused to let this woman interfere with her date.

The blond woman smirked at the teenager. "Don't think that lucky shot you landed earlier means you are a match for me," she taunted.

"I'm not going to let you lay a finger on Joe-san," Makoto stated. She was a young maiden in love, and she would defend that love no matter what!

"Oh forget this!" Joe-san yelled behind her.

Makoto turned in time to see him run for the door. "Wait!" she cried out.

"Better you than me, butch girl!" he yelled as he yanked open the door. "I'm out of here!"

"Butch girl?" Makoto whispered. Tears welled in her eyes. _Not again_ , she thought. Why were boys always disgusted by her strength?

The blond woman let loose a loud and cruel laugh. "Well, well, well, looks like your Prince Charming does not care about you! Too bad," she taunted. Her green eyes narrowed and her smirk twisted into a dark sneer. "I so enjoy destroying _true love_." She thrust her hand forward. A wave of dark energy rushed through the air.

Makoto crossed her arms over her face.

The attack hit with the force of a gunshot. It burned through her uniform and cut into her alabaster skin. Makoto cried out in pain as her body flew through the air. Tears of anger, frustration, and pain carved unfeeling trails down her cheeks. For a moment, all she felt was emptiness. No one was coming to save her; no one ever came to save her.

And then, two warm, comforting arms wrapped around her and pulled her protectively against a strong chest. Makoto opened her eyes and, through her tears, saw a kind smile focused on her. "I've got you," said a sweet voice wrapped in velvet.

The blast threw them against the wall. Makoto's body ached; her arms burned; and her head spun. Those warm arms hoisted her up off the unfeeling ground. She instinctively snuggled into the embrace and allowed herself to be carried. She could not explain why, but this embrace poured _something_ into the deep emptiness in her heart.

The warmth of the sun brushed her face. Reality settled back around Makoto. She looked up at her savior. His face was chiseled. He had sharp cheekbones, a mane of long brown hair, and a wonderful smile. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of goggles, but she suspected that if she could see them, she would drown in them.

The moment ended far too soon.

"Makoto-chan!" Makoto turned from her hero to see Usagi waving at them. She was leaning out of an alleyway. Her large blue eyes were filled with worry. "You're hurt!" she cried when they came closer.

The stranger set her down. Her legs were shaking, forcing her to sit down.

"She's in shock," said the kind velvet. "You need to get her to the hospital."

"Right," Usagi said with a determined nod.

"Wait," Makoto whispered. Though she was dazed and her body felt miles away, Makoto could not help reaching out to grab the fluttering white coat of the one who had protected her. She felt the fabric pull in her grip. Slowly, she looked up at his goggle-hidden eyes. "I want to help," she whispered.

That smile was once again shining down on her. Makoto felt her face heat up. Her hero knelt down and took her hand—the one she had used to grab his coat. His hands were rough and yet held her gently, like she was made of glass. "It would help me to know you are safe," he said.

Makoto did not know what to say to that. No one had ever, _ever_ treated her like something precious. They had always viewed her as the strong one, independent, and able to care for herself. They had never suspected that she would want someone to be there for her. He had saved her. He was worried about her. Makoto nodded slowly.

"Good girl," he said. His hidden eyes remained on her as he continued. "Miss Usagi, get her out of here."

Makoto felt Usagi's hands grip her arm. "Come on, Makoto-chan!" her new friend said.

Her savior gripped her hand once more and then released it. Her hand felt lonely without his. She reached for him even as he turned and hurried back down the street. The sight of him leaving caused her heart to twist. _Please come back_.

* * *

This battle was not going well. Kyouya had understood that within the first few minutes. He and the others had just started their search for potential Dark Kingdom targets that afternoon when a conversation on the street alerted them to the Dark Kingdom's presence. They had split up to search the surrounding area. When he had received Seiya's text, he had hurried to the café. He and Mamoru had arrived in time to see the Blond She-Bitch (who decided _not_ to introduce herself during her introductory monologue—a fact that made Kyouya very unhappy for he had resisted attacking her for that very purpose!) transform the first target into a monster. The pair had attacked the creature at once and soon discovered something unpleasant. This monster was bleeding red.

Kyouya ducked under an attack, pivoted, and struck. His katana cut into the creature's side; red blood mixed with green spewed from the wound. The creature howled in rage. Kyouya jumped back before it could counter attack. Usually, this tactic worked, but the monster, instead of letting Kyouya retreat, chased him. Kyouya frowned. He raised his blade in defense of the next attack.

Seiya charged in from the side. His bow staff struck the creature's leg, throwing it off balance and off of Kyouya's trail.

The three defenders of Tokyo regrouped on the edge of the battlefield.

"What'd I miss?" Seiya asked.

"The Blond She-Bitch got the crystal thing," Mamoru said.

"And the target carrying the crystal transformed into _that_!" Kyouya finished.

"What?" Seiya turned to the creature. Its eyes blazed red, and, even though its body was stained with red and green blood, it gave no sign of weakening. "That's a human?"

"Yes," Kyouya said.

"If that's true," Seiya said. "We can't kill it!"

The creature charged them. It was faster than the monsters they had faced before. The trio jumped out of the way. The creature struck the ground; a shockwave ripped out from the impact zone, throwing them all back.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kyouya asked.

"I don't know!" Seiya said.

The creature charged again. The three heroes moved together in practiced ease. They countered attacks, defended each other, and landed what blows they could. They searched for a weakness but could not find one. The battle continued, and their strength began to wane. They needed to end this soon, yet none of them wanted to say what they were all thinking. They could not kill an innocent human, could they? If it meant the protection of the masses, could they become murderers?

The creature charged again.

The three moved into a defensive stance.

And then, he came.

Running past them, he charged the creature. Mamoru called after the stranger; Kyouya and Seiya hurried after him; but the stranger was not deterred. He reached into a bag at his side. The creature was close. Its hand was pulled back in a fist, ready to strike. At the last moment, the stranger leapt into the air. He flipped over the creature. He pulled a long piece of paper with black kanji on it out of the bag. As he came down, he pressed the paper into the creature's back.

The monster froze.

"Ninja, now!" yelled the stranger as he landed. He pointed to the paper. "Hit the charm!"

Kyouya did not think about the command. He did not question who this stranger was or why he was intervening or if the attack would work. He was desperate to end this battle. He would take whatever risk he could to make sure Mamoru and Seiya made it out of here alive. With a mighty yell, he swung his katana down onto the charm.

A burst of black and white light broke from the charm. The force of the light pushed Kyouya back. He raised his arm over his face but still watched in wonder. The black and white light wrapped around the creature and then broke in two. The white light pulled away from the black. Then, both lights disappeared, leaving the creature _and_ its human. The young man who was targeted and transformed slumped to the ground next to the creature.

The stranger ran to the human. He knelt next to the unconscious teen and pressed his hand into his chest.

The creature recovered from strange spell. It roared in rage and turned on the stranger.

A red rose pierced the air. It flew straight and true into the creature's neck. The monster grabbed at the rose. Blood filled its lungs. It gurgled a pain-filled howl and dissolved into dust.

Silence filled the empty streets. Kyouya joined Mamoru and Seiya. They were battered and bruised, but they were alive, thanks to the mysterious stranger. Kyouya turned to the stranger. The lad had stood up then. He was a full head shorter than Mamoru. An oversized hat covered his hair, and dark sunglasses covered his eyes. He wore casual clothes and had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled politely at them. "I think that went well," he said.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

The stranger cocked his head to the side. "I guess you can call me The Priest," he said. "Seems fitting. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hero." The trio looked at one another in confusion, but before they could voice their concerns, the Priest continued, "I've been following your battles for a while now. I've been wanting to help, but, well, let's just say my health didn't allow it. I'm here now, and I promise, I'm here to help."

"Wait a second," Kyouya said. He stepped between his friends and the stranger. "You can't just come here and expect to be welcomed onto our team just like that."

"I know," the Priest said. "I fully intend to prove my worth." He raised his hand to stop Kyouya from continuing. "But, I will have to prove it later. I must go, but I will see you again soon. Ta!" With that, he turned and disappeared down an alleyway.

"Hey!" Kyouya protested. He chased the Priest, but when he reached the alley, the boy was gone. He slammed his hand against the wall. "Just great. This is not what we need."

"He did help," Seiya ventured.

"Yes," Kyouya reluctantly agreed. "But we can't have just any hero wannabe jumping into these battles. We're here to protect people; not get them hurt."

"We'll have to take that up with him the next time we see him," Mamoru said. "Come on, guys, let's get out here."

The trio trudged away from what was their toughest fight yet, knowing without a doubt that this was only the beginning of a much harder war.

* * *

Rei sat in front of the sacred fire. Her eyes were clenched tight, and her brow was furrowed. She was biting back her anger. She needed to concentrate.

The fire churned and swirled in front of her. It was as worried as she was; though, Rei would never admit it.

The door slid open behind her.

Rei waited a moment for the door to close before she opened her eyes.

"I'm back."

All of Rei's resolve broke at those words. She turned, jumped to her feet, and faced the Priest. Her eyes were blazing. "What took you so long?!" she snapped. "You should not have been gone that long! She could have seen you! You could have been caught! If the Dark Kingdom gets their hands on you again—"

Jadeite smiled in the face of her rant. "It worked," he said as he pulled off his hat and glasses. "The charms worked."

"They did?" Rei asked. Her anger faded in the wave of relief.

Jadeite nodded. "The Dragon saw everything he needed to see, and the Tiger worked his magic."

"That's good," Rei breathed.

"Yes," Jadeite said. "It changes everything."

* * *

 **AN:** And you all thought I was bringing in Tanzanite! :-p

Anyway, hi everyone! I'm back. I missed you all. I hope you liked this chapter. I am very excited to write the Rainbow Crystal Arc.

As always, positive reviews are love and motivation; flames and style critics make me cry.

Jecir


	11. A Surprising Discovery

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Eleven: A Surprising Discovery

"We really need to rethink our strategy!" Seiya yelled as he ducked and dodged the punches coming from the second crystal carrier. They had been able to track down this carrier fairly quickly. Seiya had recalled that the carrier was a pastor in the Christian faith, and, as there were few Christian churches in Tokyo, the trio came across the victim in no time—in a graveyard outside of Juuban.

Sadly, the Blond She-Bitch had beaten them to him. They had arrived just in time for the Pastor to be transformed into a monster.

Mamoru threw three roses at the creature, stunning it and allowing for Seiya to retreat to safety. "I'm all ears!" he said.

"We obviously can't talk about it _now_ ," Seiya chided.

Kyouya charged the monster, twisted to avoid a punch, and landed a solid hit with his katana before retreating around the back of the monster. "Focus, guys!" he said. "We can reevaluate _after_ we survive this!"

The monster bellowed a battle cry and charged them. The three met him head-on.

"Where is the Priest?" Mamoru growled.

"We don't need him!" Kyouya snapped.

"I disagree!" Seiya said.

The monster knocked them all back.

Seiya was thrown into a gravestone. He hissed in pain as he sat up. The monster charged him. Seiya vaulted over the gravestone. The monster's attack hit the stone and shattered it. "We could use a bit of whatever he did last time!" he yelled.

"Naru-chan!"

All occupants of the battle turned at the sound of the cry.

Usagi was walking up the hill leading to the battle. Her eyes were searching about the gravestones. "Naru-chan, where are you?"

"Usagi-chan, get down!" Naru yelled. She and her unknown companion were hiding behind a nearby tree. Seiya had stopped being surprised at seeing Miss Naru during their fights. He had hoped it would stop after Nephrite's death, but, sadly, after the Pastor turned into the monster, the trio had discovered the ginger girl and her friend hiding behind the gravestones. The vigilantes had worked hard to get the two to safety while holding off the powerful creature. Now, Miss Usagi was in danger!

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled.

Usagi turned at the sound of his voice and froze, her eyes wide. "Oh..." she whispered.

The monster smirked at her and charged.

"Usagi!" Mamoru leapt into front of her, his arms crossed over his face, and took the blow intended for her. The force of the attack sent out a shockwave that threw both of them to the ground. Mamoru pushed himself up just as Usagi sat up, and he turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Usagi said with trembling lips. "I'm sorry! I didn't know—"

Mamoru shook his head. "Never mind that. Stay behind the stones. Try to get to Naru-san! We'll cover you!" Mamoru jumped back into the fight.

He did not notice the star-shaped locket that had fallen out of his jacket onto the ground. Usagi did. She picked it up, mesmerized by it. For a moment, she felt like she had seen it somewhere before. She shook her head. Now was not the time to be romantic, she chided herself, and then pocketed the locket and ducked behind the gravestones, waiting for the safest time to run.

Mamoru, Seiya, and Kyouya worked together to drive the monster back. They attacked relentless one after the other. They worked hard not to give the creature even the smallest opening.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the Priest stepped out, placed one of those long slips of paper on the creature, and ducked out of the way as Kyouya attacked. The Pastor and the monster were separated, and Kyouya pressed his advantage. He killed the creature a mere two strikes later.

The Priest knelt next to the Pastor. Just like he had done with the Gamer, the Priest placed his hand on the Pastor's chest. He stayed there while Kyouya finished the creature, and, as the dust settled, stood up to face the team. "Hello," he greeted. "So sorry I was late."

"Leaving us to battle alone is not proving your worth!" Kyouya dove right in and allowed his frustration to guide him. He had made his stance on their potential new member very clear, and he would make his opinion known now. "We don't need someone who is just going to show up to play hero at the last minute!"

The Priest bowed his head. His cheeks were flushed with shame as he said, "I know. I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Kyouya began. He stepped forward. "Sorry doesn't—"

"Ninja, enough," Mamoru said.

Kyouya stepped back and crossed his arms. He scowled at the Priest.

Mamoru stepped forward in place of the raging tiger. "Thank you for your help," he said.

The Priest smiled but kept his gaze down. "You are most welcome, sir."

"In saying that," Mamoru continued. "It is rather difficult for us to rely on you if we don't know who you are or when you will show. You claim to have been following our battles, thus you know what we are up against. This isn't a game."

"I am aware," the Priest said. His voice had turned grave, and his fists were clenched. "Believe me when I say I may know better than anyone." Then, just like that, he was smiling again. He looked up at them through his dark glasses and said in a cheerier tone, "And I would like nothing more than to explain myself, but I cannot. Not yet. I can only beseech you to try to find some place in your hearts that will allow you to trust me."

"I—" Mamoru began but was interrupted by a shy, "Um...excuse me."

The trio turned to see Naru. "May I speak with Scientist-san?" she asked quietly.

"Certainly," Seiya said. He looked back at the Priest, but the young stranger was gone.

Mamoru frowned. "I wish he wouldn't do that," he said.

* * *

Seiya sat with Miss Naru in front of a random gravestone. He was not really sure why she had wanted to speak with him. She had not said a word since asking to speak with him. They had walked for a few minutes before choosing to sit down.

Naru had her knees pulled to her chest. She looked in every way like a girl who had had her heart broken. Her face was shallow; her eyes were heavy with sadness; and she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees; however, even in all of this, she gave the impression of strength in pain. It was heartening to see it.

Seiya looked back at his friends. They were standing under the tree Naru and the others had used for cover. Miss Usagi was standing with Mamoru. The sight made Seiya smile. Those two looked perfect together, he thought with pride. His friend needed some happiness in the midst of all this evil, and Miss Usagi was the perfect choice to give it.

Kyouya stood guard a few steps away, and Naru's unknown friend watched with obvious agitation. "You have a very good friend, there," Seiya commented.

"Hm?" Naru did not look away from the stone.

"The boy," he clarified. "I have not seen him at our battles."

"Umino-san is very sweet," Naru said. "He and Usagi-chan came to cheer me up after school. We ended up here, and then _that woman_ showed up." Tears rimmed Naru's eyes.

"You know her?" Seiya asked cautiously. They had not gotten much information from the She-Bitch. She did not stick around long enough to monologue. He wondered if Miss Naru knew anything, and, if so, was it prudent to ask.

"She was there the night Nephrite..." Naru shook her head. "I still can't say it. I should be able to say it, but I can't."

"It's ok," Seiya said.

"Is it?" Naru asked. "I know I need to heal and move on, but it hurts too much. I...I miss him. I know he was part of the Dark Kingdom, but I miss him."

"You should miss him," Seiya replied. "You loved him. We would be cruel creatures indeed if we did not miss those we loved."

Naru closed her eyes. Some tears escaped from her lids and slid down her face. "I want to be strong," she confessed. "I want to stop crying. He would not want me to be sad forever."

"No," Seiya confirmed. "Not forever. Just long enough." He looked up at the cloudy sky. Her words and her pain reminded him far too much of the days after his mother died. He had thought the pain would never end. "Time is the only healer of loss," he whispered. "When we lose someone, we think that we will never recover, but then, one day, we'll wake up and find that the pain is a little less." He smiled down at Naru, who was now looking up at him through her tears. "It may not happen tomorrow, or next week, or even next month, but one day, it will. You'll see the light at the end of the tunnel. You'll return to life, to your friends and to school, and maybe, just maybe, you'll love again."

"Thank you," Naru said.

"Anytime. Now, my team and I do need to leave. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes." Naru bit her lip and turned away, a blush coloring her cheeks. "I don't know how to ask this," she confessed. "But...I wanted to know why Nephrite called you his "imperfect original"?" Her eyes were once again turned to him; they were filled with deep longing and confusion.

Seiya felt guilt twist his heart that he could not bring some relief to her confusion. "I don't know," he said. "I wish I did."

Her disappointment was palpable. "Ok, thanks anyway." She sank into her melancholy, leaving Seiya at a loss as to what he should do next.

Seiya hesitantly laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "You'll make it, Miss Naru, I promise."

Naru nodded and tried to smile, but the tears were falling again. She buried her head in her arms.

Seiya stood up and waved to the anxious lad who was waiting in the wings. The boy—Umino, she had said—hurried over. As he passed by, Seiya got the distinctive hunch that that boy would mean far more to Miss Naru than she currently knew. Seiya smiled to himself, glad to know that Miss Naru's future was looking very bright.

"Is she ok?" Miss Usagi asked.

"She will be," Seiya assured her as he joined them. "Actually, I am glad you are here, Miss Usagi." He reached into the coat pocket. "I have something for you." He withdrew a pink cellphone with a bunny charm dangling from it. "For you," he said as he presented her the phone. "I'm not sure why we didn't think of this before. This phone is so that you can call us whenever the Dark Kingdom is attacking. Dial "1" for heroes."

Usagi took the phone with great delight and clutched it to her chest. Her smile was radiant as she beamed at him, Kyouya, and finally Mamoru. "Thank you!"

* * *

Usagi did not realize just how soon she would use the phone. She stood on the rooftop of the main Juuban Junior High building, the phone clasped to her chest, and waited. She had dialed 1 for heroes, and they had said they were on their way.

"Usagi-chan!" They were here. All three jumped onto the rooftop and ran toward her, dressed in their battle gear with their weapons at the ready.

"We're here," Hero said as he looked around. "Where's the Dark Kingdom?"

"Well," Usagi drawled. "About that..." She blushed and looked much like a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar. "I may not have called about the Dark Kingdom."

"What?" the three said in varying tones of shock and disapproval.

"Miss Usagi," Scientist-san stepped forward. "That phone is not a toy. It is for emergencies."

"I know!" Usagi insisted. "But this was very important!" She stepped to the side. "See?"

Scientist-san's next words stuck in his throat.

Standing a few feet behind Usagi was Makoto. She was dressed in a brand new school uniform and was blushing profusely as she clutched a green bag in her hands. "Hello," she said softly.

Usagi watched Scientist-san with a growing smile. He was flustered and unable to form a response.

"Hi," Scientist-san finally got out. "Miss Kino, I'm so glad you're alright."

Usagi went to stand by Hero, avoiding Ninja-san's disapproving glare as she did. Nothing would dampen her triumph in this moment. She crossed her arms with a nod, very pleased with herself.

Hero watched her self-congratulations with an amused grin. "You called us for this?"

"Mako-chan wanted to thank Scientist-san for saving her," Usagi said. "Who was I to say no?" The two shared a secret smile before turning back to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

Makoto did not know what to do. She had not fully believed Usagi-chan when her friend claimed to be able to call Scientist-san here. She had insisted, however, that her new phone did just that. Now, here Makoto was with the man who had protected her, and she did not know what to say!

He was just as handsome as she remembered; even more so with that blush brushing his cheeks. His long hair was pulled back by a dark green bandana, and the sunlight reflected off his goggles, once again hiding his eyes. His smile was wide if not a bit bashful. The best part, however, was that he was taller than her; by more than just a bit! He was a full head taller. If she wore heels, he would still be taller! That made her heart dance at the thought. She would only wear heels on a date. Would he go on a date with her? Her blush deepened at the thought. Why had she wanted to see him? Oh yeah! She thrust the bag forward. "I made you cookies!" she blurted out. _Oh kami, that was so embarrassing! Mako-chan, grow up!_ she berated herself.

But then Scientist-san laughed, and her heart melted into her shoes.

He took the bag. "Thank you!" She loved the sound of his voice. So much velvet mixed with sunlight. Was she floating on a cloud? She was sure she was.

Scientist-san opened the bag. "Oooo," he hummed. "There are quite a few." His voice was filled with delight. "Don't mind if I do!" he announced as he reached in and took out a cookie.

Makoto held her breath. _Please like them!_ she prayed. _Please please PLEASE like them!_

Scientist-san bit into the moist pastery, chewed for a moment, and then froze.

There was a long and intense silence for half a second; half a second where Makoto thought all of her hopes and dreams were ruined; and then Scientist-san said something that was NOT in Japanese, grabbed a handful of cookies, and attempted to eat all of them at once. Between bites, he kept rambling. Makoto was torn between flattery and confusion. What was he saying? Did he like them? Or was he eating them quickly in hope of not hurting her feelings while not tasting the nasty bits? She knew she should not have attempted to improve the recipe!

A chuckle came from somewhere past them, followed by one of the other heroes who she had not met saying, "Oiy! Scientist!"

Scientist stopped mid-bite.

"Japanese!"

"Oh!" he gasped through a mouthful of cookies. He swallowed quickly. "I'm so sorry," he said. He took a deep breath, let it out quickly, and began again. "Miss Kino, these are by far the greatest cookies on the entire planet. Thank you so much!"

Makoto's entire face turned red. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers. "Well, it was nothing compared to you saving my life," she babbled. "I mean, I love cooking so it was no trouble! Not that cooking for you would ever be trouble; I would love to cook for you; I mean I always cook too much because it's just me and, well, now I share with Usagi-chan, but I can share with you too! If you...are...ever around here." She closed her eyes, humiliated at her ramblings. He just made her feel so...so...so _something wonderful_!

"I would _love_ to have you cook for me," Scientist-san said. Then he laughed. "Wow, that sounded rather chauvinistic, didn't it? But you did offer, so I think I am allowed to say that. Fighting the Dark Kingdom does build up quite an appetite."

Makoto looked up at him with dancing eyes. She jumped into her strong pose—her right arm bent and her left arm clasping her right bicep. "You leave it to me!" she declared. "You beat these Dark bastards, and I will cook you the biggest victory feast ever!"

Scientist-san smiled at her enthusiasm. "It's a date!"

The both froze at the word "date"; their blushes equally deep.

Scientist-san quickly searched for another topic. "Uh...I...um...I'm glad your new uniform fit."

"Yes," Makoto looked down at her uniform. She was radiating happiness. "I had hoped that it came from you," she whispered. "But I did not want to assume." She glanced up at him shyly. "You didn't have to...do that...replace my uniform, I mean."

"Yes, I did," he said. "I was not fast enough to save you from harm. It was the least I could do."

"Oh no!" Makoto exclaimed. "You were fast! Perfectly fast! Just...so...perfect."

They stared at each other again, lost in each other's presence.

Then the school bell rang.

"Oh!" Usagi lamented. "We need to get back to class." She appeared next to Makoto and shook her friend's shoulder. "Say goodbye, Mako-chan!" Usagi's voice was filled with gleeful teasing.

"Yeah," Makoto whispered. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Scientist-san said.

Neither of them moved.

Usagi laughed and proceeded to pull Makoto to the door, saying, "Bye guys! Thanks! I promise not to use the phone like that again!"

One of the other heroes—one wearing a hoodie and looking in every way unpleasant—dragged Scientist-san across the roof while the other—the one dressed for a ball—waved them off. "Bye, Usagi-chan! Makoto-san!"

The stairwell door closed in front of her, cutting away her last view of her Scientist-san. Makoto sighed happily. She could not hear Usagi's gushing at her side, and she certainly was not going to be paying attention during the remainder of her classes. Scientist-san liked her cookies. He wanted to eat her cooking. Makoto was too happy for words.

A thought struck her, then; one that cut through her happiness. "Oh no!"

"What is it, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked, suddenly on high alert.

"I forgot to ask Scientist-san to call me Makoto!" Makoto lamented.

Usagi's laugh echoed through the stairway as they made their back to reality.

* * *

"Are you going to share?" Kyouya asked.

"Nope!" Seiya said through a mouthful of deliciousness.

The three heroes sat on the roof of one of the smaller buildings belonging to Juuban Junior High. They had left their respective schools on some pretense when they had received Usagi's call. Returning now would require explanations they did not want to give, thus, they resolved to wait out the rest of the day before rejoining the world. They sat against a small building that housed the rooftop entrance to the stairs leading back into the school.

Seiya happily munched away at his bag of treats. "Oh, these are so good!" he rejoiced. "They are better than my mother's!" He bowed his head for a moment. "So sorry mother, but..." He raised one the cookies high. "Miss Kino's cookies are the best!" He devoured the pastry and dove in for more. "And they are cinnamon! How did she know I liked cinnamon? I love cinnamon cookies! I love Miss Kino's cinnamon cookies!" Kyouya tried to snag a cookie, but Seiya moved the bag out of his reach.

Mamoru laughed at their antics. These moments of normalcy were precious in their rarity. It was hard to believe that, three months ago, they were all regular teenagers—well, as regular as a teenage genius, a control-freak cook, and an amnesiac with recurring dreams could be. They had lives where their biggest responsibilities were school, not the safety of the people of Tokyo. The longer this war dragged on, the more Mamoru wondered if they would ever get back to that normal.

"Hello!"

Mamoru was broken from his thoughts by the sudden and unexpected greeting.

The Priest was sitting on top of the merger building acting as their resting spot. He looked down at them with his usual smile and even gave a cheeky wave.

"Hey," Mamoru greeted.

"You!" Kyouya snarled. He jumped to his feet, temporarily forgetting his determination to steal a cookie, and pointed at the mysterious stranger. "What are you doing here? Get down from there this instant and explain yourself!"

"Ninja," Seiya chided. "Stop being so rude."

The Priest chuckled through it all. His laugh was familiar—both in that it sounded familiar and that it gave Mamoru the impression that he was familiar with their antics. He had said he had been following their battles, but that insight would not allow him to know them in their private moments. This Priest person was quite the mystery; one Mamoru was uncertain he wanted to unravel for he did not know what lay on the other side. "It was a false alarm," Mamoru said to the young man. "There is no attack right now."

The Priest dropped down from his perch. Mid-fall, he twisted so that he would face them when he landed. Once his feet touched the stone, he sat cross-legged in front of Kyouya. "I know," he said. "I was watching from over there." He pointed to a group of large trees near the main building. "It was very sweet of you to give Tsukino-san a phone. She will need it."

"That's what I thought," Seiya confirmed. "She's shown up at almost all of our battles. It's almost as if—"

"It's fate," the Priest offered as he lifted his hand, palm out, in silent plea for a cookie.

"I was going to say the Dark Kingdom was drawn to her," Seiya agreed. He put a small cookie—the smallest he could find—in the Priest's outstretched hand.

"Hey!" Kyouya protested.

"What?" Seiya asked. "He asked nicely."

"He didn't ask at all!" Kyouya said. "That is not the point!" He turned his silver eyes onto the boy who refused to make sense. "You need to start explaining yourself right now! Who are you? Why are you helping us? And what are those papers you keep using?"

The Priest hummed in thought for a moment. "I can't tell you. You'll know soon enough. And they're charms." He pulled one out of his bag. "See?" He handed it to Kyouya. "Does that answer your questions?"

Kyouya looked down at the charm. It was a foot long, made of very fine paper, and had a long line of kanji written down the front in black ink. He frowned at it and passed it to Seiya. "No," he said. "You didn't answer one!"

"I told you they were charms," Priest corrected.

Kyouya growled at the Priest's cheek. "You are really frustrating."

"So I've been told," Priest said with a smirk.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the metal stairway door opening. The band of fighters froze in the shadows of the mini-building. A single pair of footsteps crunched the gravel rooftop. The door swung shut with a loud _clang_ , and a calm voice called out, "I know you're there, Hero. Please come out."

Mamoru looked at the others, motioning for them to stay, before he stood and walked around to face the intruder.

It was a young man dressed in a school uniform. He had short brown hair and serious eyes. He did not startle at the sight of the Hero whose name was whispered among the people. Mamoru was impressed.

"I'm so glad you are here," he said. "There was a chance you would not choose this future. It is a good thing that you did. Now I can help you."

Mamoru eyed the boy. Something about him disconcerted Mamoru. Beyond the bravado was a churning of something dark. Mamoru did not like it. "Who are you?" he asked. "How did you know I was here?"

"My human name is Urawa Ryo. I am one of the crystal carriers."

"What?" Mamoru gaped. "How do you—"

"Know that?" Urawa finished for him. "The same way I knew you would be here, potentially, and how I know that the rest of your team is waiting to attack in case I turn out to be a threat. I have a talent; each one of us does; I can see the future." He looked past Mamoru. "Please come out, all of you. I have something to tell you that will help you in your fight."

Kyouya led the others into the light. They flanked Mamoru and waited.

Urawa looked at each one individually, as if he were trying to figure something out from them. When his eyes landed on the Priest, he halted and his gaze took on a darker edge. Mamoru glanced back at the Priest. The boy's eyes were hidden behind his glasses, but his stance was tense.

Whatever strange secrets that passed between them hid once more in their hearts as Urawa moved his gaze away. The tension in the air dissipated. Urawa returned to being the determined young man who had searched out the Hero in order to face his fate, and the Priest slipped back into his deceptively relaxed stance.

"You can remove the crystals from us without waiting for Zoicite," Urawa said. He glanced at Seiya. "That's her name, by the way. She will not tell you, so you had best know now." His gaze returned to Mamoru. "Place the charms on the chest of the crystal carrier. Ninja-san will be able to reach in and take the crystal."

"Me again," Kyouya muttered.

"Should we try it?" Seiya asked.

Mamoru eyed Urawa. That uneasy feeling was still there. He was not certain he could trust this boy. He waved Seiya over. His friend stepped up close. Mamoru leaned forward and whispered, "Do you trust him?"

Seiya shot a quick look at Urawa. "My hunch says "yes" in this but "no" in anything else. I'm not sure why."

"Agreed," Mamoru said. He stepped back and turned to Urawa. "Alright. Priest, do as he says."

Priest reached into his bag as he walked forward. As he approached, Urawa's eyes darkened again. "There was a future where you weren't here." His words were for the Priest's ears only.

"It's a good thing I am, then," the Priest replied. His voice was cool and controlled. "That way everything that _should_ happen _will_ happen, and everything that _shouldn't_ , _won't_."

Urawa glared. "We shall see about that."

The Priest's lips twitched into a smirk. "I think you've already seen it." He slapped the charm onto Urawa's chest, knocking the air out of him and causing Urawa to gasp. "There we are." The Priest pretended to help Urawa straighten up, all the while whispering fiercely, "She isn't yours. She never was, and she never will be."

Urawa's glare remained fixed on him even as the Priest stepped back, but the dark look disappeared the moment Kyouya took the Priest's place. "So," Kyouya began. "I, what? Just reach in?"

"Something like that," Urawa said.

Kyouya groaned. "This is going to be disgusting." He hesitantly raised his hand and brushed his fingers against the charm. The kanji glowed white and black. Kyouya jerked back. The glowing stopped. He touched the charm again. The glowing returned. _Just like with my sword_ , he thought. These charms allowed his blade to separate human from monster. Would they let him retrieve the crystals? This was beyond his scope of understanding even with his reality seemingly permanently suspended. He was about to trust a piece of paper to let him reach into a human without killing him. This was ridiculous!

"It's inside you," the Priest whispered. Any other human would have jumped at the sudden presence at his side. Kyouya did not. He simply stiffened. The Priest grabbed his wrist and guided his outstretched hand back to the charm. The kanji was glowing again. "Trust it. It is a part of you." He released Kyouya's hand and stepped back. "You can do this."

The Preist's words stirred something inside of him; a strange confidence in this crazy unknown. Kyouya took a deep breath. If he did this, they would have the advantage. He closed his eyes, steeled his nerves, and thrust his hand forward. Behind his lids, he could see the bright white light. His hand tingled as it moved through an amorphous something. There was a little resistance, but not enough to hinder him. His fingers grasped something smooth and hard. It was pulsing, sending chills up his arm into his spine. He didn't like it. He pulled his hand back, and reality settled in around him. He opened his eyes.

Urawa had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

Mamoru and Seiya were standing in stunned silence.

The Priest clapped him on the shoulder and offered his congratulations.

And in his hands was a yellow crystal.

Kyouya trembled. He was cold, his muscles hurt, and a thin sweat broke over his skin. He felt dizzy. The Priest grabbed his shoulder and upper arm to help steady him. "It's alright!" he whispered. "It's a side effect. You are out of practice, that's all."

Kyouya looked down at the Priest. "Out of practice?" he gasped.

Before the Priest could answer, a plume of black smoke rose from the crystal. The plume flew across the roof and formed into a monster.

"Removing the crystal releases the monster," Seiya observed. "Good to know."

"Aw, damn it!" Kyouya growled.

Here they go again! Kyouya tossed the crystal to the Priest who placed it into his bag, and, as one, the four heroes charged.

* * *

 **AN:** Makoto and Nephrite are my favorite Senshi/Shitenou pairing. I love writing them!


	12. A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twelve: A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

Mamoru was not sure how this happened. Was it a stroke of luck? A trick of Fate? Or simply a happy coincidence? Whatever it was, Mamoru was very grateful.

"Please get comfortable. This is going to take a while."

Mamoru sat down on the offered couch and watched with delight as Tsukino Usagi sank down next to him. Her spine was straight and her head was turned away from him, but she _was_ sitting next to him—him and _not_ Hero. It was perfect!

Now if he could get her to stop shooting unhappy glances at him.

He had not meant to upset her. He had been shocked to see her outside the battlefield and had stumbled over his words, resulting in an insult where he meant a compliment. Before he could explain himself, a young woman with a brown braid and large glasses grabbed his sleeve, declared that he was perfect, and proceeded to drag him and Usagi-chan into her studio. There, they discovered the truth.

The braided brunette was Yumeno Yumemi, romantic artist and recluse. She had just opened a new exhibit in Juuban and was seeking models to help her finish a few of her paintings. "There is one image I just can't get out of my mind!" she had said as she led them through her studio. "And I have not been able to find the right models until today! Oh, you must help me, please? It will be the crown of my collection!"

And what a collection it was! Each picture had awakened a longing in Mamoru that was too similar to how he felt after his dreams. Her pictures were about love; love lost, love found; love longed for; and each one had a frightening feeling of déjà vu. As they passed into the backroom, Mamoru was struck again by the paintings there. These were not romantic. They were mythical; filled with battle scenes, fallen kingdoms, and magical creatures. His mind was overwhelmed with the thought that he should know all of this, but he could not think why.

Yumeno-san motioned to the couch in her backroom, and there they found themselves. The artists sat on a stool in front of them. "Just relax," she instructed. "I am a fast sketcher. Once I capture your images, I think I can proceed from there."

"I have nowhere to be," Mamoru said.

"Well, isn't that fine for you," Usagi said. "So free with your time that you can invite yourself to stay longer than asked."

"That's not what I meant," Mamoru replied. Usagi's anger was new to him. He did not know how to navigate it. He wanted to enjoy this rare occasion with her; a chance to get to know her outside of their adventurous encounters. It was hard for him not to say, "Please don't be angry, Usagi. It's me, you Hero! You know me. You know I would never hurt you." Such a confession would not go over well, thus Mamoru resigned himself to wait for the right moment to apologize.

Yumeno-san hummed to herself as she sketched. It added a cheerful air to their sudden change in plans. Usagi could not maintain her affronted mask for long, and soon she was engaging Yumeno-san in a lively conversation. Mamoru smiled as he watched Usagi. She was glowing. Her smile was contagious. She drew out of the reclusive artist secrets and hopes and dreams and then encouraged the girl in each. Mamoru was so proud of her.

Mamoru's phone buzzed. Yumeno-san looked up over her sketchbook. Mamoru muttered his apology as he reached into his pocket. He glanced at the screen. A text message from Seiya, saying simply, "Found the Cat."

 _Oh, good_ , Mamoru thought. _Another crystal in our hands._ After their encounter with Urawa Ryo, who Seiya later identified as the Seer from his vision, the team had taken to the offensive. Instead of waiting for Zoicite to appear, they searched the city for the carriers—all of them—based on Seiya's hunches and potential profiles. So far, they had found the Lover—a woman named Reika who was dating Motoki, a young man who worked at a local arcade and café. They had found her coming from her classes. She had been surprised and understandably frightened by their intentions, but once she understood the importance of keeping the city safe, she had agreed to help them. They retrieved her crystal and defeated the monster with little trouble and no Dark Kingdom interference. Their triumph evened the score; two crystals to them and two to the Dark Kingdom with three crystals to go.

Mamoru typed out a quick reply to Seiya, asking them to keep him updated. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed again; and then, again another minute later; and again a few moments more. His phone buzzed through the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. He was about to check it early on after the fourth buzz but stopped when Usagi raised her eyebrow and said with a disapproving tone, "I thought we were supposed to be sitting completely still."

Mamoru pocketed his phone after that and utilized his willpower to its fullest in order to ignore the continual buzzing. _Sorry, guys_ , he thought as he watched Usagi from the corner of his eye. This chance, right now, was far too important to lose.

Before he knew it, Yumeno-san was closing her sketchbook. "There," she said. "Done. I'm sorry. That took longer than I thought, but you two are such perfect models, I couldn't help sketching more pictures! You two inspire me so much!" Yumeno-san looked lovingly at her sketch book. "I could paint a whole new series just from these. You two will return next week, I hope, to see the finished product?"

"Of course!" Usagi agreed. She stood and clapped her hands in delight. Then, she came up to Yumeno-san and took her hands in a gesture of friendship. "And I do hope you will consider what we talked about. The world deserves to know the _real_ face behind your amazing art."

"She's right," Mamoru chimed in; happy for a chance to compliment Usagi without stumbling over himself. He still needed to make amends for his earlier blunder. Adding his encouragement to Usagi's opinion would, he hoped, put him in a more favorable light. "You are incredibly talented. It does not matter what people think you should be; masks are a disadvantage." He looked pointedly at Usagi. "They hide the truth and make it hard for people to see the real you."

Usagi titled her head in obvious confusion. She shook it off, though, and turned back to Yumeno-san. She continued to encourage the artist even as the bashful young lady escorted them out. The moon was high and the stars were shining brightly. It was much later than they had realized. Mamoru cheered his good luck. He could offer to walk with Usagi to protect her on her way home.

He waited for Usagi to finish saying her goodbyes before he made his offer. Usagi balked at the request. "I can take care of myself, Chiba-san," she said indignantly.

Mamoru smirked despite her irritation. "I'm sure you can," he said. "But, I would feel terrible if something were to happen to you on your way home. Please?"

Usagi turned her nose up and stalked past him. "Do as you like," she said.

Mamoru fell in step with her. They walked in silence; Mamoru thinking hard as how to start a conversation, and Usagi doing everything in her power to ignore him.

Mamoru's phone buzzed once more, reminding Mamoru that he had left his friends to deal with the crystal without him. He pulled out his phone. He had several missed calls and texts from both Seiya and Kyouya.

Before he could read them, Usagi remarked, "Quite popular tonight, aren't you?" She was watching him from the corner of her eye. When she caught his gaze, she made a show of being indignant. "I don't know why, seeing as you like to insult girls when you meet them."

Mamoru groaned. This was not how he wanted to address the issue. "I did not mean to insult you," he said.

Usagi turned on him. Her eyes were blazing. Mamoru could not help thinking that she looked even more beautiful with that fire in her eyes. "You said my hair looked like buns!"

"No," Mamoru tried to say, but Usagi rushed over him.

"You said my hair was pretty bun-like! Those were your exact words!"

Mamoru was torn between amusement and long-suffering. "There were pauses between those words," he said. "Had you held back your reaction, you would have heard them."

"And how do pauses change your meaning?" Usagi demanded.

"Because I was stuttering!" Mamoru said. His confession stopped Usagi's next reply and allowed him more time to explain. Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck. Embarrassment was setting in as he tried to explain. "I was trying to give you a compliment, but I forgot what I was going to say. I was trying to say that your hair was up in pretty buns, _like_ spun gold in the sunlight." He glanced up at Usagi and grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to wax poetic but, it turns out, I'm not that good at it in the moment."

Usagi was blushing at this point. She self-consciously pulled at one of her ponytails. "You think my hair's pretty?"

"Very pretty," Mamoru admitted.

"But," Now it was Usagi's turn to stutter. "But you barely know me. Why would you do that?"

Mamoru sought her eyes and, once he was certain he had her full attention, said, "Can't a man be enchanted at first sight?"

Usagi's eyes had lost their fire and were now dancing in the moonlight. Mamoru could not help himself. He took a step closer, drawn in by her eyes, and leaned down just slightly...

...and then jumped back at the sound of a scream piercing the air.

He and Usagi turned to look back the way they had come. "Yumeno-san!" Usagi said.

Mamoru took off down the street.

"Chiba-san!" Usagi yelled after him.

Mamoru called over his shoulder, "Get to safety!" Then, he turned to face what he knew would be there. _The Artist_ , he said. _One of the carriers was an artist! Of course!_ He turned a corner, grateful for the cover, and did the thing that summoned his battle gear (a thing he did not understand but could do instinctively). He gripped his cane. Its weight was a comfort in his hands. He ran into the studio, past the paintings, and through the back door. There, he found the scene he feared to find.

Zoicite stood next to a monster in a long lavender dress with large white wings. They looked at him with equal looks of disdain.

"No, Yumeno-san," Mamoru whispered.

"Well, well, Hero, here alone?" Zoicite mocked. "How brave of you. A few meager victories, and you think you can handle us alone?" The blond general laughed. "Make him pay, Binah."

The monster born from the Artist charged.

Mamoru leapt through the studio window. Behind the studio was a large construction site with an open field. Mamoru ran through the yard toward the unfinished building. He wanted to take the fight as far from the studio as he could. He knew it would devastate Yumeno-san to find, after being saved, her beloved paintings destroyed. He looked over his shoulder. Binah was chasing him. He did not have much time to reach the shadows of the building.

He reached in his pocket for his phone, but it wasn't there! Mamoru cursed under his breath. It was something he hated about his strange transformation. His earthly things tended to disappear when he changed. How was he going to alert his team?

Boulders began to fall from the sky. Mamoru danced through the field of flying rocks. He looked up. Binah was hovering over him. She was using the feathers from her wings to draw the boulders. More and more fell from the sky. Mamoru jumped and dodged and searched for an opening.

An opening was not so easily found. Mamoru had been riding so high on their recent victories that he forgot how difficult fighting these monsters was. Binah was a dangerous opponent. She remained out of his reach and worked diligently to make sure he remained in her grasp. Boulders turned to snakes, snakes to fire, and fire to acidic darts. The air was filled with poisonous smoke. Mamoru choked on the fumes and tried to cover his face with his cape. His vision blurred, and he began to stumble about, disoriented.

Somewhere beyond his senses, Zoicite laughed at his misfortune. The blond general was gloating, but Mamoru could not make out her words. The world around him was blurring.

Someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him out of the flames into blessed fresh air. Mamoru collapsed to the ground, heaving in grateful gasps. The clean air cleared his head. Mamoru looked up at his savior.

"You know, Hero, it really isn't smart to run off into battle alone just to impress Miss Usagi," Seiya said with a disapproving scowl. He nodded to the shadows near the studio. Usagi was standing at the edge of the studio, holding a black cat and watching them anxiously.

"You brought the _cat_ to the battle?" Mamoru gasped through his labored breaths.

"Of course not!" Seiya said. "That's the Cat's friend, something you would have known had you answered your phone!"

"Sorry," Mamoru said. "I was...preoccupied."

"Uh huh," Seiya said. "Preoccupied with a certain blond, I'll wager." Mamoru shrugged helplessly. Seiya shook his head. "We can trade stories later. Right now," Kyouya fell to the ground next to them. Seiya winced at the impact. "We had better help."

Mamoru and Seiya jumped into the battle. Kyouya followed a moment later. The three were able to gain the upper hand. They just needed Priest to help finish the job, but, once again, they could not find their newest teammate.

"That's strange," Seiya said. "He was with us all afternoon!"

"He better show up!" Kyouya growled. "We need to end this! Two monsters in one day are not easy!"

Mamoru threw several roses at Binah, driving her toward the scaffolding and limiting her aerial advantage. The winged monster retreated from the sharp roses. Her wings hit the scaffolding, just as Mamoru had hoped, and, once she had, her body went rigid. She fell to the ground. The trio closed in around her. To their shock, Binah lay motionless; a charm on her back. Kyouya raised his blade to strike while Seiya and Mamoru searched the scaffolding. "Where is he?" Mamoru muttered.

A flash of white and black signaled the separation of Yumeno-san from Binah. Mamoru scooped up the unconscious girl and hurried her back to the safety of the studio. He knew now that Seiya and Kyouya could handle the rest.

Zoicite was nowhere to be found. Mamoru was grateful for that. He did not know what he would do if the blond general was waiting in the wings.

He laid Yumeno-san on the couch. She was pale and clammy, but she was safe. That's all that mattered.

"How is she?"

Mamoru looked up to find the Priest standing in the shadows. "There you are," Mamoru said. "We saw the charm but not you."

The Priest's sunglasses hid his emotions well. He walked to the couch and knelt down. "I am sorry," he said, "But I could not risk it. She was too close."

"She?" Mamoru asked, but the Priest did not answer. He placed his hand on Yumeno-san's chest, right over her heart. Mamoru watched in fascination. He had never seen what the Priest did to the crystal carriers. The Priest's hand began to glow; a red haze reminiscent of hot metal in a forge. The glow remained at a steady, low hum. The air in the studio vibrated with power. Then, it was over. The Priest removed his hand and sat back on his heels. Yumeno-san looked much better.

"They have three, and we have three," the Priest mused.

"One last crystal to find," Mamoru said.

"Indeed."

"Hero-san?" Usagi's voice carried through the broken window.

"I'm here!" Mamoru replied. He turned to the window. "I'm in the studio!" When he turned back, the Priest was gone. "Why does he do that?" Mamoru whispered.

Usagi hurried into the studio; Kyouya and Seiya following behind her. She knelt in front of him. "I was so worried!" she said. "After I called you all, I came here to see if I could help, but then I saw you fighting all alone! Why did you do that? You could have been killed!"

Mamoru smiled under her censure, grateful for her concern. "I couldn't allow the Dark Kingdom to hurt anyone else. I was nearby, and it was a risk worth taking." He reached up, intending to stroke her hair. It had come loose in all the commotion. Mamoru thought better of it and, at the last moment, moved his gloved hand to the cat. It was a poor, pathetic thing with long, unkempt hair and bones sticking out of its skin. "I see you have a new friend."

Usagi looked down at the trembling creature. "Scientist-san asked me to look after her." She stroked the protruding spine. "She is so thin and weak. She needs help."

"I was on my way to the vet when I got your call," Seiya explained. "It is a good hospital connected with a no-kill shelter. They will take care of her, I promise."

Usagi nodded. "How did you find her?"

"We were tracking a crystal carrier," Seiya said. He sat down next to Usagi and reached for the cat. Usagi was reluctant to give her up. "Turns out, one of the crystals was in a spoiled, fat, blue cat that we ended up chasing across town. We finally caught it in a back alley. Turns out, the old boy was taking care of her." He cradled the malnourished creature. "The vet will need to shave off her fur. There are several badly healed wounds under this mess. I can feel them. See?" He very gently lifted the cats head and pointed to the fur bunched around her forehead. "I can feel something on her head; something sticky. I think it's trapped in her hair."

"You will let me know how she does?" Usagi asked.

"Of course," Seiya said. "And, once she is healthy, maybe, amongst the four of us, one of us could give her a good home."

Usagi nodded. "I think we could. She could be our mascot."

"Hm," Seiya hummed. "What do you think, Hero?"

Mamoru ran his knuckles over some of the cat's ribs. "I think that would be fine."

Yumeno-san groaned from the couch.

"We had better go," Mamoru said. The group hurried out of the studio. Seiya said his goodbyes and headed off immediately. He was anxious to get the cat to the vet.

"Hero-san," Usagi said before he and Kyouya could leave.

Mamoru nodded to Kyouya, silently asking him for a moment. His dear friend walked a few feet away and waited. Once he was certain they would not be disturbed, Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Yes?"

"I have something of yours," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket—a star-shaped, golden locket that was playing a hauntingly familiar lullaby. "You dropped it in the graveyard."

He had? Mamoru was not certain he had ever seen this thing before. He looked at it in wonder. Had it been in his battle gear the entire time? How had he not known? And why did he feel that it was so right for Usagi to have it? He placed his hands over the locket, closing its lid and silencing the lullaby. He, then, gently pushed the locket toward her. "Keep it," he said. "I want you to keep it."

Usagi blushed prettily under the moonlight. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mamoru's resolve broke in that moment. Like before, when it had been them with no masks between them, Mamoru stepped forward and leaned down. Usagi closed her eyes and tilted her head back in expectation. Mamoru pressed his lips to her forehead. He could not bear to kiss her anywhere else. It would overwhelm his heart. He relished the feel of her beneath his lips. It felt like coming home. He lingered for a second longer, then, with great resolve, pulled back and hurried into the night, unable to face her reaction.

Had he stayed, he would have seen her touch the spot where his lips had caressed her and smile brightly. For his part, Mamoru was blushing a deep red blush of a man desperately in love.

* * *

Jadeite slid the door of the room of the sacred fire closed behind him. The magic of the room locked him in and wrapped him in impenetrable safety. It was only then that he allowed his strength to fail. He fell, slowly, to his knees and leaned against the door. His fists clenched, and he hid his face from the world. The sacred fire churned and crackled behind him; its warmth bathing him in reassurance. Still, Jadeite could not shake the fear that was gripping him.

"Too close," he gasped. "Too close."

* * *

 **AN:** Oh no, poor Jadeite. What is he afraid of, I wonder? :-)

I do know that Mamoru is supposed to be friends with Motoki but for the sake of the story, I did not want to include it. Unnecessary complications and all that. Also, it was mentioned that Ami had not had a lot of screen time unlike the other Senshi I've introduced. I do want to say that I fully intended to have her be in the last chapter, but the narrative changed direction as I was writing. It happens.

As always, reviews are love! We are getting very close to the scenes I have been most excited to write!

Much love!

Jecir


	13. A Phoenix Rising

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Thirteen: A Phoenix Rising

Zoicite was pacing. Malachite liked watching her pace. It meant her devious little mind was working out a rather tricky problem. His lover was exceptionally clever; it was one of the things he loved the most about her. There was no problem she could not solve, and the solutions she concocted were deliciously cruel. She had been pacing for quite some time now, meaning her conclusion was going to be very interesting. _Yes_ , he mused as he swirled his wine glass. _Very interesting indeed_.

The blond general stopped pacing. "It had to be him," she concluded.

Malachite sat up. He had been lounging in a chair in her study. Now, he waited for her to explain.

His lover did not disappoint. The sole female general in service of Queen Beryl turned around and said with more conviction, "It _had_ to be him! There is no other answer but that."

"Hm?" Malachite hummed. He so loved drawing out her thoughts with a little playful indifference. "Who, dear?"

" _Jadeite_ ," Zoicite spat.

That answer caught the silver-haired general by surprise.

Zoicite resumed her pacing. Her hands gestured wildly as she explained. "The other night, when I freed Binah, I stayed to make sure she killed that cursed Hero. He was alone; it would have been perfect! But then, suddenly, I felt it—an ancient magic I had felt before. It was a magic I was tracking before we dealt with that weakling, Nephrite."

Malachite smirked as he remembered that day—every pleasant little detail.

"Queen Beryl ordered me to bring that traitor in," Zoicite continued. "I was certain I had found him. I was so close. It seemed fortuitous that all of the crystal carriers were in the exact same area as the ancient magic, but when I was out there searching for the crystals, nothing! No presence of that magic anywhere until _that night_." She stopped, her arms limp at her side and her eyes staring off into the darkness. "It was for just a moment, but I felt him there." She shook herself out of her daze and turned back to face Malachite. Her green eyes were blazing. "It was Jadeite, I'm sure of it."

Malachite set his wine glass down on the side table next to his chair and stood, looking much like a panther lazily rising from its rest. "And," he drawled as he pulled Zoicite to his chest. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Capture him, of course," Zoicite snarled. She pulled out of her lover's arms. She was in no mood for caresses. She wanted action! "There is one crystal carrier left. Those _boys_ think they outsmarted me getting to the other three first, but, oh, will they be sorry! I will find the last crystal; I will make sure that monster remains mine; and I will use it to capture Jadeite."

A dark and wicked grin crossed Malachite's face. His girl was ready to kill, and he was looking forward to watching her hunt.

* * *

"How is she doing today?" Seiya asked. It had been three days since he brought the injured black cat to the veterinarian, and every day, after his classes ended, he would stop in to check on her progress. Today was the first time he had been allowed to see her; a good sign that she was improving.

Tomoya-sensai, the vet in charge of the cat's care, stroked the recently shaved fur of the patient. "She is regaining her strength. We are monitoring her diet to make sure she eats but not too much too quickly. Malnourishment can be a tricky thing. It is not simply a matter of stuffing the creature full of food; we need to monitor her body's reaction to the food, make sure she is getting the right nutrition, so on. If she continues to improve at her current rate, we will schedule the surgeries she will need in order to take care of those old wounds." Tomoya-sensai smiled at the cat. "She is a lucky girl, strong and stubborn. I'm sure she'll be good as new in a few weeks."

"That's great!" Seiya exclaimed. He stroked the cat's head. She was very lethargic and slow to respond, but she was awake. The veterinarians had washed her, groomed her, and trimmed her nails. She looked so much better. He could see that she was gaining some much needed weight. "Oh!" He stroked her forehead. "What's this?" He very gently lifted the cat's head to take a better look. "What an interesting bald spot!" He ran his thumb over the mark. "It's in the shape of a crescent moon."

"Yes," Tomoya-sensai said. "We were surprised when we found it. Her fur was matted and bunched in a painful nest over that spot. It took the groomer some time to clear it all away. You see, somehow, she had gotten two band aids stuck to her head. Most likely a cruel prank," Tomoya-sensai scowled. "The adhesive bonded with the fur, and as her coat grew, it became several tangled. I can only imagine how much it hurt. There are several scars from where she tried to get the band aids off. See?" The vet pointed to a mess of white and red marks marring the short fur. "Our girl fought very hard to get them off." Tomoya-sensai smiled as she stroked the cat's head lovingly. "Some of the nurses have taken to calling her Luna because of the mark."

"Luna?" Seiya asked.

The cat opened her heavy lids and mewed weakly.

"She seems to like it," Seiya said. He starched the tired girl under her chin. "What do you say, Miss Luna?"

Luna purred and nuzzled his hand.

"You get better, alright?" Seiya said. "And when Miss Tomoya says it's ok, we're going to take you home. Don't you worry. You're safe now."

Unbeknownst to Seiya, his words were being heard on a level deeper than simple cooing to a pet. Luna looked up at him through bleary eyes. Her mind was foggy, and her body, heavy. She could barely move. It was hard for her to think. _Safe_? she wondered. No one was safe, but she could not remember why. Her world began to blur. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. _Princess Serenity..._

"Looks like we've tired her out," Tomoya-sensai said. She picked Luna up and cradled her. "I will take her back to her crate. She's still weak. Rest will be her best medicine."

"Thank you, Miss Tomoya," Seiya said.

"Will we see you tomorrow, Unami-sensai?"

"Hopefully," Seiya said. "Goodbye, Luna. Rest well." He waved goodbye to the veterinarian and her charge and made his exit.

It was a beautiful day. Some rain had passed through the night before, but the sun was out now and the people were happy. Seiya was glad for it. He meandered down the sidewalk. He wanted to soak in these precious moments. The Dark Kingdom had been quiet for a few days. The last crystal was in contention but neither side had made a move. The Servant—that was the final carrier; Seiya had focused on the image from his vision, but his hunch was not helping. All he could feel was that he knew this person. Seiya searched his mind and found nothing. He had had plenty of servants growing up. He doubted one of them had the crystal. Thus far, everything they had needed was in the city—a strange but welcome coincidence. He would rely on that pattern to find the final carrier.

The sun was dipping below the horizon. Seiya knew he would need to head home soon. Mamoru and Kyouya were coming by to strategize and maybe do some Silver Crystal searching. He wanted to have a solid answer for them if he could. Seiya looked around. He had wandered for quite a while. He hoped that he would know where he was. Thankfully, the streets were familiar. If he was right, he was near the Hikawa Shrine. Seiya had not been there since their battle with Jadeite. He wondered how Miss Hino and her grandfather were doing. He debated stopping by to say hello and see how the Temple repairs had gone when a memory suddenly hit him.

It was a memory of the day after their fight with Jadeite. He had hid outside the room of the sacred fires as Miss Hino and her grandfather lamented the damage left in the wake of the battle. The image of Miss Hino's grandfather was at the forefront of his mind. _It can't be_ , Seiya thought. _Could it?_ His hunch was stirring his gut. He could not be sure; a temple priest was not a servant; but his instincts were rarely wrong.

Seiya picked up his pace until he was running. He needed to get home to check his notes to be absolutely sure. This was potentially the last crystal carrier. He did not want to waste time in the wrong place. If Miss Hino's grandfather was the last carrier, he wanted to be absolutely certain, and he defiantly wanted to be there first.

* * *

"How is he?" Rei asked.

Hino-san shook his head negatively. "He's not answering," he said as he walked past his granddaughter.

Rei looked at the door to the room of the sacred fire. It was sealed shut. No one, not even she or her grandfather, could get in no matter how hard they tried. Jadeite had locked himself in a few days prior. Rei was worried as was her grandfather. Something must have happened to cause him to seclude himself.

Rei wished Jadeite would talk to them. His time with them had been the best days of Rei's life. He breathed new energy into the temple. More and more people were coming to them seeking advice, prayer, and hope. The peace and calm increased. Rei could even feel a stronger connection to the spiritual because of him. His presence had done wonders and not just to the atmosphere in the temple. He had changed her and her grandfather's lives as well. Her grandfather was more energetic. He was focused, he was dedicated, and he was looking to the future of their temple. As for herself, well, Rei could not imagine life without Jadeite here with them. He fit perfectly into their lives, thus it pained her to see him pull away.

Her grandfather took her hand, drawing her out of her thoughts and back into the night. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Master Jadeite will tell us when he is ready," he said. "We cannot push him."

Rei nodded though she did not like it. Her heart yearned to break open those doors and do things she would never admit to anyone. She was the passionate priestess of the Hikawa Shrine who devoted her life to holy pursuits and swore never to care for a man for men cared nothing for her. That had all changed when Jadeite had arrived—born of fire and needing their help and protection. She wanted to hold him, to let him know it was safe, that she could shoulder the burdens of his heart. That desire alone scared her.

"I am going to check the grounds once more before going to bed," her grandfather said. "Will you stay with him until I return?"

"Yes," Rei affirmed.

Her grandfather hesitated for a moment. His smile was soft as he gazed up at her. "You are a strong and passionate woman, my dear Rei," he said. "Your destiny will be great."

"Jii-chan!" Rei blushed as she always did under his praise.

Her grandfather laughed as he released her hand and left to do his rounds. Rei sat down in front of the sealed door and shook her head. Her grandfather was a rare specimen of man; so compassionate, so loyal, and so ready to help her see the good around her. He had shown her the good in an old soul, and Rei was forever grateful for that. She leaned her head back against the door and thought of said old soul. "I'm here, Jadeite," she whispered. She absently stroked the paper door. "Please let me in."

* * *

Jadeite sat in front of the sacred fire. He could sense Rei's presence outside the door. Her and Kuzon's concern, though appreciated, made him feel guilty.

He was hiding. He knew that. He had almost been discovered. That night, he had been with his brothers. They had just finished destroying the monster locked away inside the heart of the Cat when Seiya's phone had rung. It was the emergency signal coming from Usagi-san. Mamoru was in trouble. Jadeite had used his fire to teleport to the battlefield ahead of the others.

He had not suspected Zoicite to be present. The moment he saw his old colleague, he panicked. The blond had been alerted to his presence. He could tell by the way she reacted. She had gone from gleefully watching the monster toy with Mamoru to being on the alert. Her spine had stiffen, her eyes had widened, and she immediately began searching the area; using her powers to jump from point to point.

She had almost found him. In those moments before he teleported away from her, he had relived every single horrific moment of his time in the Dark Kingdom. Jadeite shuddered at the memories. Days later, he was still gripped by his fears. The agony, the insanity, the solitude...the never ending darkness; he could not bear it, not again! He _would not ever_ go back to that.

The sacred fire leapt high in its grate. It reached out to him, wrapping tendrils of fire around his body in a sign of protection and love. Jadeite breathed in the flames; letting it sink into his heart and sooth his soul. He knew joining the fight would be risky, but his prince and his brothers needed him. Their magic was still locked away deep in their hearts. The charms Kuzon and Rei had helped him create could draw out their powers in little doses, but until his prince awoke to his full potential, the magic of the Terrian warriors would remain locked away.

The charms had also allowed him to use his magic undetected. As long as he filtered the sacred fires through the charms, the Dark Kingdom would not sense him. He had let his guard down the other day, and it had nearly cost him everything.

A dark chill surged up his spine. The sacred fire recoiled into the grate, and the air around him suddenly became very cold. Jadeite doubled over as the cold penetrated his body. He trembled at the sheer magnitude of it. "No," he gasped. "Please, Terra, no!"

* * *

Kuzon knew this day would come. He had hoped; he had prayed; he had done all he could to earn good karma to outweigh the sins of his past; and yet, as he stood before the Dark General, he knew it was all in vain. His judgement was here.

"Well, well," the Dark General hummed disapprovingly. "I did not suspect the last crystal to be hidden in an old man."

Kuzon narrowed his eyes. "Old I may be," he said. "But an easy target, I am not."

The blond woman laughed at that. "Stubborn old fool, huh? How quaint." She thrust her hand out. Kuzon slipped into a defensive stance. From her palm came a black crystal. It began to glow, bathing the peaceful night in a sickening energy. "You won't be so stubborn once I'm through!"

The black energy hit Kuzon. Against his will, his body went rigid. The dark tendrils dove into his soul. He could feel another power responding. It was hot and pulsing in his chest. He let out an involuntary cry of pain. The darkness swirled around him. He could feel it wrapping around the pulsing power and pulling at it. Kuzon had a bad feeling about what would happen should he let that second power be removed.

The old priest fought back against the pain. He summoned the spiritual forces within him and drew them into his hands. With a loud yell, he pushed the energy out in a counterattack; a wave of purity collided with the evil. The blond general snarled. "How dare you!" She pushed more energy into, through, and out of the crystal. "You will obey me, slave!"

"No," Kuzon growled. Memories of a life long ago filled his mind; memories of the worst days of his past. "Not this time," he swore.

* * *

Rei heard her grandfather's cry moments before the doors to the sacred fire room opened.

"Kuzon!" Jadeite yelled.

Rei leapt to her feet and, with all her strength, pushed her hands into Jadeite's chest. "No!" she said. She could feel it—the evil and the darkness coming from the courtyard. It was the same feelings she had had when Jadeite first came to their temple disguised as Jed. She knew who was out there.

Jadeite tried to get around her, but Rei would not budge. "Rei-san, move!" he said. "I have to help him!"

"No!" Rei said again. There was a desperation coming from a secret place in her heart; a desperation she did not understand. It overpowered her need to see her grandfather safe and impressed into her heart over and over again _not to let Jadeite leave_! "I will not let them have you!" Her confession paused Jadeite's struggle just long enough for her to shove him through the open doors. She slid them closed and sealed the door with a protection charm. She stepped back, only then realizing what it was she had done.

Another cry came from the courtyard. Rei turned to see a darkness pulsing against the night sky. "I will save my grandfather," she resolved. "And I will not let them have you." She did not see the red symbol blazing to a brief moment of life on her forehead. "I will protect you both."

Rei ran into the courtyard. As she did, she focused her mind on the task at hand. The Dark Kingdom was here. They were attacking her grandfather. She needed to save him, and she needed to deal with the threat. If the Dark Kingdom even suspected that Jadeite was here, they had failed. Power surged through her body. She would _not_ let that happen! She turned the corner and came into the courtyard.

There, only a few feet away, was her grandfather facing a blond woman in a dark grey military uniform. Her grandfather was surrounded by the dark light that was coming from the black crystal in the woman's hands. A strange purpleish light was pulsing from her grandfather's chest; the evil energy was reaching for the purple light; her grandfather was using his energy to push the darkness away and defend the light.

 _It can't be_ , Rei thought as she took in the scene. Her grandfather was a crystal carrier? "Phobos! Deimos!" Rei yelled.

Her faithful pets swooped out of the trees with loud caws. They bared their talons and dove for the blond woman. She screamed as the black birds clawed at her face. The energy from the black crystal ceased, and her grandfather dropped to his knees.

Rei ran to his side. "Jii-chan!" she cried as she grabbed his arm.

"Rei," her grandfather panted. "Run, my girl!"

"No!" Rei protested. "I'm going to save you! Quick, to the sacred fire room! You'll be safe!"

A powerful wave of energy ripped through the courtyard. All occupants were thrown to the ground. Rei pushed herself up in time to see her dear birds fall, unmoving, to the courtyard's stone floor. "No!" she cried.

The blond woman leapt into the air. "Enough!" she screamed. She reactivated the black crystal. "I will not be defeated by winged rats!" The black energy wrapped around her grandfather. He pushed Rei out of the way before the powerful attack pulled him into the air.

"Jii-chan!" Rei yelled.

The woman laughed in triumph. "You are mine," she said as she poured more energy into her assault. "Stop resisting me, old man."

"Jii-chan!" Rei cried again as she ran to where they were hovering. She reached in her robes for a charm. If she could stun the woman, maybe...

The woman threw another dark wave at her.

Rei jumped out of the way.

"Nuisance," the blond general growled. She turned back to her struggling captive. "Time to end this." The dark energy increased. It blotted out the stars and filled the area with a putrid power that pinned Rei to the ground. The young priestess fought with all of her might, but it was no use. She could only watch in horror as the unthinkable happened.

The dark tendrils wrapped around the indigo crystal contained within her grandfather and ripped it free. A swirl of black clouds surrounded her screaming grandfather as the evil energy delivered the crystal safely into the woman's hands. "Jii-chan!" Rei wailed.

The woman cackled as the black swarm dissipated. There, in place of her loving grandfather, was a monster. Hot tears welled up in Rei's eyes. _No!_ her heart cried.

"Welcome back, Jiji," the woman said. She and the creature lowered to the ground. "We have been waiting for you. The Dark Kingdom welcomes you home." The monster growled at her. The woman tsked. "None of that." She raised the crystal once more and poured more black energy into him. His growling ceased, and his shoulders slumped into a more docile position. "That's better."

"Stop it!" Rei screamed. "You demon! Let him go!"

"Oh," the blond faced her. "You're still here. Very well. Jiji," she said to her new pet. "Kill her."

The monster turned at the command. Its long tusks were dripping, and its eyes were hollow and void. Rei pushed herself to her feet and raised her hands. "Jii-chan?" she said. "Please, I know you're in there. It's me! It's Rei!"

The monster growled and took a threatening step forward.

"Please!" Rei said again. "Jii-chan!"

The monster roared.

Rei stumbled back in shock.

It charged.

Rei crossed her arms over her head and waited.

But no attack came.

She looked up to see the monster frozen in place.

A long, white charm was on its forehead.

 _No_ , Rei thought again as her eyes moved from the charm, past her trapped grandfather, to the only one who could have cast this spell.

"Zoicite!" Jadeite yelled. Fire was in his fists as he charged the blond general.

Zoicite grinned. "Hello, Jadeite." She jumped back just as the fiery fist passed through the air before her face. She countered with a burst of black energy. Jadeite summoned a wall of fire to absorb the attack and then pressed his advantage by sending the same wall flying toward her. Zoicite teleported out of the way; reappearing to his right and summoning a large crystal shard; she threw it with deadly accuracy. Jadeite bent backward. The shard sailed harmlessly passed. He back flipped away, regained his footing, and charged again.

Rei watched the battle unfold with growing dread. That idiot had not listened to her! He was fighting the Dark Kingdom face-to-face without the others to protect him. Anger and fear swirled through her soul. She needed to help!

The creature jerked.

Rei froze at the motion. The fire charms were supposed to keep evil trapped.

Her transformed grandfather growled and clawed at the charm. His talons shred the paper, freeing him from the spell. His hallow eyes targeted Rei once more and he charged. This time, Rei was ready. She ran; her grandfather was fast, but she was a priestess of the Hikawa Shrine. She had the powers of the good spirits with her. She would not be so easily defeated. She just needed to summon the right energies to her charms, and she would be able to trap her grandfather long enough for Jadeite to stop Zoicite.

She ran through the courtyard to the temple entrance. The energies around her were almost ready. She reached into her robe, grabbed a handful of charms, and concentrated on pouring the energy into the pages.

"Dude, what's going on?" asked a stranger. Rei lost her concentration. There, standing at the top of the steps, was a shaggy-haired young man with a duffle bag. He was looking around in confusion. "Aren't temples supposed to be peaceful or something?" He followed his statement with a long yawn.

"Get out of here!" Rei yelled.

"Huh?" The young man turned to her. "Woah!" His eyes widened behind his long bangs. "You're so ho—"

Rei shoved him as hard as she could. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled.

The young man teetered backward. "Hey, what the?"

The monster roared behind her. The young man screamed, and Rei braced once more for the coming pain.

* * *

Jadeite attacked Zoicite with a vengeance. The fires of his soul surrounded his fists and his legs. Each attack sent trails of flames at his opponent. How dare she attack his home! How dare she come after Kuzon! How dare she threaten Rei! His soul blazed with anger.

He could feel the sacred fire powering him. The fire was strong and ready to fight, but his core was still locked away with his prince's. He had the magical advantage; he was the Keeper of the Terrian Fires; but that did not mean he was invincible. He needed to end this fight before he drew too much life from the sacred fire.

Zoicite, of course, would not know this, and he intended to keep it that way. All his fears of being captured had been pushed aside when he felt her presence. Her being here meant that, no matter what had happened, his sanctuary was compromised. He could not remain hidden, especially not when Kuzon and Rei were threatened. He had lost them both once; he would not lose them again. He pressed his attacks.

Zoicite dodged his assaults. The fire singed her uniform and burned her hair. She cursed and teleported away, but Jadeite could always sense where she would reappear. Her attacks were strong and swift. He could defeat her _if_ he could beat her quickly. They danced through the courtyard, over the temple roofs, and to the temple entrance. There, Zoicite jumped back and said, "Are you ready to finish this?"

"Gladly," Jadeite snapped. He reset his stance.

"Good," Zoicite taunted. "Because so is Jiji." She pointed down to the temple gates below them.

Jadeite gasped at what he saw. Rei was trapped! Kuzon was charging her and a stranger. If his attack landed, both of them would be thrown into the open air over the temple stairs. The combination of the attack and the fall would kill Rei. Jadeite bit back a curse and summoned the teleporting fires, all the while ignoring Zoicite's condescending laugh.

The flames deposited him right in front of Kuzon. Jadeite raised his hand and waited. The world around him slowed down as the truest powers of the Terrain fires filled him. The rushing of the flames filled his ears, drowning out all other sound. The creature that was once his loyal servant stopped before him. Jadeite opened his eyes. The blue orbs were now blazing red. "Kuzon," he whispered. "I release you." He pressed his hand into the creature's forehead.

The fires of his soul surged forth to surround them both, and the true battle of the night began.

The creature howled in pain. The sacred fires wrapped around its body, sinking deep and burning away the darkness. Through it all, Jadeite watched. The sins of Kuzon's soul were laid bare before him—the sins that had lead him to being transformed into this monster. Jadeite saw the past, when their utopia was destroyed by a jealous queen and an evil entity. He saw his loyal servant get captured and tortured and brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom. He saw his priest betray him. He saw the young man become swallowed up by guilt at what he had done. He saw the darkness of the Dark Kingdom transform his soul into this creature. And, over the rushing of the flames, he could hear Kuzon's tears. "I'm so sorry, Master!" his heart cried.

Jadeite closed his eyes. "I forgive you, Kuzon," he whispered.

The flames around them built to a crescendo, and then, all was silent.

Jadeite released a slow breath, lowered his hand, and opened his eyes. They were once again a deep blue.

The creature was gone. Kuzon stood before him, restored to his old self. The old man fell to his knees, weak and trembling, and began to cry.

Jadeite knelt in front of him—partially to shield him and partially because the purification had pushed him to his limits. His magic was spent. If Zoicite chose to attack now, he would be defenseless. He wrapped his arms around his shaking servant and looked up at the waiting blond general.

Zoicite smirked as she hovered over him. "I must say I am impressed," she said as she slowly descended to the stone. "Single handedly stopping one of the Seven Great Youmas. I can see why Queen Beryl is so desperate to have you back."

Jadeite tightened his hold on Kuzon and narrowed his eyes. "I am _not_ going back."

"Are you sure?" Zoicite teased.

The ancient warrior matched Zoicite's smirk. "Definitely. You can hunt me for the rest of your life, but you will never capture me again." To emphasize his point, Jadeite summoned what was left of his fire to his hand. He locked his gaze with Zoicite, daring her to make a move, and then swung the fireball up toward his own chest. The heat would melt through his flesh to his heart. It would be a painful death, but it would keep him free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zoicite sing-songed. "Not unless you want me to kill the girl."

That threat froze Jadeite's suicide attempt. He glared at Zoicite.

The green-eyed warrior's smirk twisted into a sinister grin. She nodded to a dark corner of the courtyard. Malachite materialized from the shadows. He had Rei trapped in his arms.

"Heca—Rei!" Jadeite stumbled over the name in his panic.

Rei struggled against the silver-haired general. Her eyes shown with fear, but the fire of her spirit spurred her defiance.

"You showed your hand, Jadeite," Zoicite taunted. "Saving these humans instead of yourself. Had you left her to Jiji, you would have been free of us." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"Let her go!" Jadeite demanded.

Zoicite tapped her chin in mock consideration. "Hm...no." She leapt up into the air. "If you won't turn yourself over to us, maybe our Queen will be satisfied with your little priestess." Malachite pulled Rei into the darkness and disappeared. "You have two days to decide," Zoicite continued. "After that, well...you know." She cackled as she disappeared in her signature swirl of cherry blossoms, leaving Jadeite behind with one singular, horrifying thought: he had lost his Rei to them _again_.

* * *

 **AN:** Maniacal laugh.

Seriously, though, this is one of the scenes I have been wanting to write since beginning this story. The image of Jadeite appearing in fire before Jiji with his hand raised and his eyes closed, ready to purify the monster...ah! So exciting. Before anyone asks why he never does that to the others, I will reiterate what I HOPE I made clear in the story (authors can never really tell): Doing so would immediately alert the Dark Kingdom to his location AND it takes a lot out of him. Both are bad side effects.

Anyone confused by Hino-san's past as Kuzon can find it in "Here Without You" and the original "Never Gone"; both in my profile. Always a good reason for a refresher.

Lastly, next week is going to be another busy week for me so I cannot promise back to back to back to back updates like I did this week. Cheer me on with reviews. I will try to get some updates out next week, BUT, as you can see, we are coming to some crucial chapters. I do not want to rush them.

Until next time!

Jecir


	14. A Truth Revealed

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Fourteen: A Truth Revealed

"REI!" Her name tore from his lips; carrying with it every broken piece of his soul. Jadeite's waning strength gave out as he screamed. An ancient agony washed over him—one born long ago on a battlefield now forgotten. The devastating pain of his heart overwhelmed him. His grip on Kozen loosened, his body bent over, and he pressed his face into the unfeeling stone. He screamed her name again and again as the hot tears threatened to fall from his clenched eyes.

Somewhere beyond the cloud of sorrow, Jadeite could hear Kuzon. His old servant had been through so much because of him; Jadeite did not understand why the priest had waited so long for him to return. Kuzon had been one of his closest friends in the past, and here, now, the old man had waited anxiously for him to be reborn. That night, when his body had been consumed and then reformed within the fires, it was Kuzon who had anchored him to the present. Now, his servant was desperately trying to do the same.

This time, however, it would be no use. Jadeite could not contain the vortex of emotions. They pushed against the brink of his willpower; pulsing and growing in strength; fueled by the darker nature of his powers. Even the sacred fires of Terra cast shadows, and this shadow was powerful. Jadeite had used so much of his magic to defend the temple; he was spent and the shadow was looming, but his heart break left him weak. He swayed between the past and the present, and nothing, it seemed, could pull him out.

Then a strong hand gripped his shoulder, and an ancient purity rushed through him, bringing clarity and renewed strength. Jadeite jerked up at the touch and looked into the deepest blue eyes he had ever and would ever know. _Endymion_ , his heart whispered longingly.

* * *

Mamoru knelt in front of the Priest. The scene before him did not surprise him. He was not certain _why_. Earlier that evening, when he and Kyouya had arrived at Seiya's, their brunette friend was in a stir. "I found him!" he declared as he pulled them out the door. "I know who the Servant is!"

That declaration had started what would be the beginning of the end of all they thought to be true. What followed was a desperate race to the Hikawa Shrine. On the way, they encountered a shaggy-haired young man raving about haunted temples, monsters, and crazy but very hot priestesses. Then, there was a burst of fire followed by a wave of power that threw the trio to the ground and trapped them there at the base of the Temple stairs. The mysterious magic pulled something out of Mamoru—an urgency and a desperate hope that he could not understand coupled with a final revelation that both scared him and filled him with such joy!

He fought against the pressure of the power, his body compelled by the strange _something_ inside of him, and slowly crawled up the Temple steps. Moments later, the fires died. His body was freed from the assailant pressure. Mamoru got to his feet, but before her could climb even a few steps, he was stopped by a conversation happening just beyond his sight.

"I must say I am impressed," said a voice he knew only too well. It was Zoicite. She had beaten them to the final crystal. Mamoru had suspected as much when they passed that teen from earlier, but to have it now confirmed drove home just how dire the situations as in which they now found themselves. What surprised Mamoru more than her words, though, was her tone. She sounded sincere. "Single handedly stopping one of the Seven Great Youmas. I can see why Queen Beryl is so desperate to have you back."

That statement caught Mamoru in the gut. Behind him, he could hear Seiya and Kyouya catching up to him. He turned to them and raised his hands in an urgent command to _stop_! The two halted their ascent, standing a few steps below him. Mamoru pressed a finger to his lips and turned back. He wanted, no _needed_ to hear what they were saying. He needed to know if he was right.

"I am _not_ going back." It was the Priest. His voice was defiant, but that defiance was undercut by the strain in his voice. He sounded...scared. _No_ , Mamoru corrected himself. Scared was too tame a word. The Priest sounded _terrified_ and desperate. Mamoru had never heard such a tone, especially coming from their mysterious teammate.

"Are you sure?" Zoicite was taunting him. That bitch knew she had the upper hand. Mamoru glared up at the gateway. He waved his friends forward. Yes, he wanted to hear the conversation, but he would not leave the Priest alone if Zoicite was going to hurt him.

As they climbed, the Priest's voice drifted down to them; still strained but still defiant. "Definitely. You can hunt me for the rest of your life, but you will never capture me again." That ancient magic filled the air again. It was not nearly as powerful; a simple hum when it had earlier been a storm. Why was it so weak now?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zoicite sing-songed. "Not unless you want me to kill the girl."

Mamoru stumbled on the stairs. "What?" he gasped. He pushed himself to his feet. The gate was close but still too far away! Mamoru began to take the stairs two at a time.

"Heca—Rei!" The Priest's voice sounded like it was shattering as he said her name.

 _Damn it!_ Mamoru cursed under his breath. So it wasn't an idle threat. Rei was in trouble.

They were nearing the gate...

"You showed your hand, Jadeite!"

The trio of heroes stopped short; each with a different expression on their face.

"Did she just say?" Kyouya began in a voice laced with shock, confusion, and betrayal.

" _Jadeite_?" Seiya hissed in anger.

Mamoru said nothing. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. _So, it's true_ , he thought as the truth settled into his heart. The revelation was complete. Mamoru ran the rest of the way to the top, leaving the others behind to process their own thoughts and focusing only on one thing: Jadeite.

Zoicite's voice was still filling the air. She was driving her knife deeper and deeper into their souls. "Saving these humans instead of yourself. Had you left her to Jiji, you would have been free of us." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"Let her go!" Jadeite demanded. The Jadeite Mamoru remembered would never sound so close to begging.

"Hm...no." Zoicite's voice was sickeningly sweet. She knew she had won, and now it was her moment to gloat. "If you won't turn yourself over to us, maybe our Queen will be satisfied with your little priestess."

Mamoru reached the top steps in time to see Zoicite jump up into the air and declare, "You have two days to decide. After that, well...you know." Cherry blossoms swirled around her, taking her away and leaving her cackles echoing in the air.

An unfair silence fell over the courtyard. It was as if nothing truly strange had happened this evening. Nocturnal creatures once again filled the night with their song. The wind danced freely through the trees. A car even passed by on the streets below. The world was settling back in around them.

Jadeite's voice cut through it all with a cry that would haunt Mamoru in the days to come. The once-proud General who had tried time and again to kill him and Seiya fell forward with a desperate sob and screamed Rei's name. He screamed her name again and again and again. The pain in his voice reminded Mamoru of the pain he felt in his dreams—the agony of longing coupled with the ghostly wail of loss, but this was worse. This moment was not a dream. This moment was real.

Hino-san was kneeling next to the screaming lad, trying to console him, but his old hands were shaking and tears were falling down his cheeks. When Jadeite did not respond to his pleas, he looked up into the night. His loss was evident in his eyes. He searched the stars in hopes of finding aid, and then, he saw Mamoru, and his pain eased. He frantically waved the young man forward.

Mamoru obeyed. All that he had learned in the past minutes passed to the back of his mind as he walked forward. In its place came those unexplainable feelings. He felt hope rise inside of him, stronger than ever before; and following it was urgency, an understanding that he needed to pull Jadeite from his sorrow. That compulsion was of the highest priority. Again, he did not know why, but right now, he did not care. Hino-san stepped back, and Mamoru knelt down.

Jadeite's body was trembling and convulsing with his sobs. The shadows around him were deep and unnatural. They did not behave like normal shadows. They seemed to quake and slither and pulse, as if they were alive somehow. The compulsion inside of him twisted at the sight. Whatever was happening here was not good. Mamoru needed to end it. He reached out; his fingers tingling from the power that was in the air around them; and did the simplest thing. He grabbed Jadeite's shoulder and squeezed it.

Mamoru felt a rush of _something_ surge from his chest, down his arm, and into the young man before him. The spell around them shattered. The living shadows disappeared into natural shadows, Jadeite's despairing cries silenced, and the young man looked up at him. His eyes were open windows, and Mamoru could not help staring. Before him was displayed a brokenness the likes of which he had never seen. There was so much pain in his eyes; pain, regret, guilt, and deep shame. Jadeite's lips trembled even as he parted them, attempting to speak, but no words came out.

Mamoru should not have known what to do in that moment. What was one supposed to do when faced with such agony? No teenager was equipped with the natural ability to handle this, and yet, that _something_ in him gave him confidence. It was guiding him, filing him with peace and an unnatural understanding of what Jadeite needed in that moment. It was as if he had been here before; faced this same darkness in those same eyes, and now he knew what to do because he had done it before. Mamoru squeezed Jadeite's shoulder once more and said, "It's ok now. I'm here. I've got you." He held Jadeite's gaze as he spoke the final words echoing in his heart. "You are safe now, Jadeite."

Jadeite gasped out a sob at the words. A weak smile pulled at his lips. He closed his eyes, released a shaky breath, and looked about to speak, but then, his body pitched forward. Mamoru grabbed him before he could fall to the scarred cobblestone.

And that was when the chaos began.

"Let go of me!" Hino-san protested.

Mamoru looked up in time to see Seiya pulling the old man back and Kyouya stalking forward with his katana drawn. "Back away, Mamoru," the silver-haired warrior said.

"Kyouya," Mamoru cautioned. "What are you doing?"

"If _that_ ," He pointed his sword at the unconscious blond. "Is Jadeite, I am going to dispatch of him."

"No!" Hino-san screamed. The old man grabbed Seiya's wrist, and with strength no man his age should have, flipped the unsuspecting scientist over his shoulder. Once done, he charged Kyouya. "I will not let you harm my Master!"

Kyouya turned in time to defend himself. Hino-san moved with speed and agility, attacking Kyouya with a fighting style never seen by living mortals. He moved like the wind, dancing around the teen with ease. Kyouya was doing his best not to attack, but it was becoming difficult with each blow the old man landed. Before he knew it, he was on his back and his sword was across the courtyard. He pushed himself up just as Hino-san positioned himself between him and Jadeite. "Damn it, old man, we are trying to save you!" Kyouya growled.

Hino-san slipped into a ready stance. "I will not let you harm my Master," he said again. His eyes were narrowed, but his body was swaying. There was sweat coating his skin, and his hands were trembling.

"He isn't your Master," Seiya said. He was standing back and speaking in cautious tones. "You're confused," he continued. "Jadeite must have done something to your mind, but don't worry, we're going to help you." Seiya pointed to Jadeite, still held in Mamoru's arms. "That man is evil, remember? He attacked your Temple."

"No!" Hino-san protested. "It is _you_ who are mistaken! My Master would never harm this place. He fought to protect us! He's only ever wanted to protect us!"

"He's really delusional," Kyouya said as he got to his feet.

"Enough!" Mamoru said.

"Get away from him, Mamoru," Kyouya said again. He crossed the courtyard, intending to retrieve his sword, but Mamoru's voice compelled him to stop.

"I said ENOUGH!" the young man said. His command was backed with an authority that none could refuse. Kyouya and Seiya both felt an impulse to kneel and bow their heads in subjugation, but neither could explain why. It was a strange feeling that left both confused and a little unsettled, though neither would admit it to the other. They did stand at attention, waiting for Mamoru's next command; knowing that, no matter what it was, they would obey.

Mamoru scowled disapprovingly at his friends. "Seiya," he said, "Take Hino-san to his room. He has gone through enough tonight and needs to rest."

"But—" Seiya protested.

"My Master—" Hino-san said at the same time.

Mamoru's eyes softened. "I will look after him," he promised. "Seiya, go."

"Yes, Mas—Mamoru," Seiya swallowed back the stumble and hurriedly ushered Hino-san toward the Temple, an embarrassed flush hidden behind his goggles.

As they neared the main Temple, Hino-san turned back to Mamoru. "He needs the sacred fire," he old man said.

"Yeah," Mamoru whispered. "I know." He waited until Hino-san was safely taken inside before he turned his attention to Kyouya. "Put your sword away," he commanded. "And come help me."

Kyouya did as told. Together, the two young men hoisted Jadete up and carried him into the Temple. "You're rather calm," Kyouya said as they neared the room of the sacred fire. Mamoru did not acknowledge the words. The door to the room of the sacred fire was open; a torn charm hanging off the wood. He and Kyouya stepped over the threshold.

The fire was smaller than he remembered. It leapt in the grate after they entered. Tendrils of flames reached out to them. It was something else to add to the oddness of his life. Mamoru saw the bed in the corner. He led Kyouya to it. They laid Jadeite down and stepped back. The boy was not moving; he looked almost dead if not for the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

"How long have you known?" Kyouya asked.

"I think," Mamoru whispered as he continued to watch Jadeite sleep. "From the very beginning."

* * *

From the very beginning...Mamoru mulled over his confession all throughout the next day. At his urging, they had stayed at the Temple. They needed answers, and Jadeite was the only one who could give them. Unfortunately, Jadeite was showing no signs of awakening anytime soon.

"He exhausted his magic," Hino-san had said. The old man had not left Jadeite's side since early that morning. Mamoru listened as the priest explained what happened. Seiya had been right; Hino-san had been the final crystal carrier. Zoicite had found him first, and Jadeite had put his life on the line in order to save Hino-san. The priest sat back on his heels, his shoulders slumped. "My Master has been through far too much," he said. "The Dark Kingdom stole everything from him, and now, they are doing it again."

Seiya and Kyouya had not listened to the tale. They were listening to very little at the moment. Tensions were high in their small group. Kyouya said very little, and Seiya said far too much.

"How is he alive?" Seiya asked, pacing. He had been pacing all day. "We killed him! _You_ killed him!" Seiya pointed to Mamoru. "Right?"

Mamoru nodded. He had no doubts that he had killed Jadeite that night. He remembered in vivid detail those final moments—the weight of his blade in his hands, it jerking in his grip after impaling Jadeite, the squish of blood and flesh, and the relief of throwing his enemy into the fire. " _Make sure I burn!"_ Jadeite's final request echoed in his mind. Such a strange request; Mamoru had pushed it aside then, assuming it an idle threat. If he did not burn, he would continue to attack; simple as that.

It was not so simple now that they were faced with the truth. Jadeite was alive. The Dark Kingdom was hunting him. He had been helping them. Why? They would not know until Jadeite woke from his slumber.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Seiya asked.

It was late, or maybe it was early. Mamoru did not know. They had been waiting and arguing and separating to cool their heads only to come back and argue again; the cycle continued all day. Mamoru was tired, but he did not want to sleep. He wanted to be there when Jadeite awoke.

They were in the back courtyard—the same yard where they had battled Jadeite those long months ago. Seiya was pacing, and Kyouya stood to the side; leaning against a column with his arms crossed and saying nothing. Mamoru sat on the steps leading back into the Temple.

He was calm. He had been calm all day, and he was calm now as the night turned into the early morning. He was calm because he had known from the beginning that the Priest and Jadeite were one and the same. It had been his smile. That smile was what first roused his suspicious. The Priest had arrived with a dramatic flair, had faced the crystal monster, and then had faced them with a smile. Who would smile after a battle? Who could stand comfortably in the aftermath as if this were routine? His strange introduction and stranger disappearance; all of those factors, coupled with his smile, stirred suspicion within Mamoru.

He could not say that he knew it was Jadeite. The Priest being an incarnation of the dead general truly never crossed his mind. He had not considered the possibility until after their battle with Yumeno-san. It was then that the puzzle pieces began to fall into place, forming a picture that Mamoru was not certain he understood.

He said as much to his friends.

Seiya stared at him, baffled by the revelation. "How could you have possibly figured that out?" he asked.

Mamoru shrugged. "I didn't," he confessed. "Not really, but, in hindsight, it makes sense. His appearing and disappearing? His strange powers? His request that we trust him even if he couldn't tell us why? It wasn't until I watched him with Yumen-san that I suspected that he was somehow connected to the sacred fires. He did this thing—whatever he does to all the crystal carries—you guys know, he places his hand on their chest and then...something. His hand glowed; not like when Kyouya removes the crystals or separated the monsters from their human hosts. It was more like...a low burning flame, but there was never any burn marks left on the victims. And that's when I wondered," Mamoru leaned forward. "What kind of fire burns but does not harm?"

"There is no such fire," Kyouya said.

"The sacred fire," Mamoru corrected.

Seiya threw his hands up in frustration. "The sacred fire is what burned Jadeite's body!"

"Did it?" Mamoru countered. "Your vision told us Jadeite was _afraid_ of the fire, right? It never said it would kill him." Seiya made to protest, but the truth of Mamoru's words stopped him. Mamoru continued. "The night we supposedly killed Jadeite, we literally set him on fire using the sacred fires, but it _didn't_ hurt him. It was only _after_ I stabbed him that the fires worked. Why?"

"Because the dark flame does not like to be contained," Jadeite answered.

Seiya and Kyouya leapt into attack formation, ready to battle. Mamoru stood from the steps, shot them each an annoyed look, and motioned for them to stand down. They did with great reluctance. Mamoru turned to the blond teen. "How are you feeling?"

Jadeite stood in the doorway leading outside. He was dressed in a simple white robe. For the first time, he appeared before them with his head and eyes uncovered. His blond hair stuck out in wild clumps, and his eyes—blue as the heart of fire—looked anywhere but at Mamoru. He self-consciously rubbed his arm as he answered, "Better. Thank you for asking."

"What happened?" Mamoru had part of the story from Hino-san, but he wanted to hear it from Jadeite.

Jadeite glanced at Seiya and Kyouya. Seiya was glaring at him. His anger tainted the evening air. Kyouya watched his with hard eyes, ready to defend his team. Finally, with visible effort, Jadeite looked at Mamoru. His body was tense, but not in anticipation of a fight. He was on the brink of turning and running. His hand, the one that had rubbed his arm, was now gripping the loose material of his sleeve with white-knuckled resolve. His head was barely tilted up; just enough for his eyes to glimpse Mamoru. He swallowed back his fear, and his voice came out in a mere whisper, "What happened last night...or what happened _that_ night?"

The air became tense, filled with the secrets of words unspoken. "Both," Mamoru said.

Jadeite nodded; resigned, having anticipated this moment but fearing it all the same. He had hoped that he would have a little more time with them before they cast him aside forever. "I will tell you," he rasped. "If you are willing to listen."

Mamoru looked back at Seiya and Kyouya. Their stern expressions had not changed. Mamoru narrowed his eyes and said with the same authority that had spared Jadeite's life the night before, "We are willing." As a show of good faith, he sat down on the wooden porch opposite Jadeite and waited.

Jadeite eyed the tiger and the dragon warily. They were not budging, but Mamoru was giving him leave to speak, and that was more than he could have hoped, thus, he focused his attention on him and none other. He sat down, folded his hands in his lap, and began his tale. "Yes, I am Jadeite," he said. "And I feel I must clarify that, yes, you did kill me." A soft smile danced across his face. "More to say, you freed me."

Jadeite closed his eyes and struggled with what to say next. "There is so much I want to tell you," he confessed. "But," With a sigh, he opened his eyes and found the strength to fully face Mamoru. "You have to understand, there are some secrets I _cannot_ reveal. I will do my best to tell you my tale, and hope you can find it within yourself to trust me with what I cannot say."

Mamoru nodded; behind him, Kyouya shifted uncomfortably, and the edges of Seiya's anger were being chipped away by his curiosity.

Jadeite nodded his thanks, took a deep breath, and began anew. "This would be the moment where I would say, 'Once upon a time', but that implies that my tale is fantasy. I assure you, it is the truth, but it was once upon a time, a time long ago, before time and history and all you know came to be reality. No, it's further still. Back at the beginning, I think, because, Mamoru, you were right. My tale, my life, well, all that I am starts with the sacred fires.

"Before reality, there was fire. The Fire. From it came all life and all magic. The Fire lived here, on earth, but back then, it was known as Terra. From Terra, the Fire spread into the universe, creating life and granting magic wherever it went. There was peace and happiness in the universe, but, with all light, there is darkness. The Fire's core—its heart and will—lived on Terra, and it burned away the darkness in the universe, and, whenever the universe faced a tipping point in its destiny, the Fire would choose a human host. That's me. I am the most recent holder of the Terrian flame." Jadeite looked up to gage their reactions.

Seiya had, at some point in his introduction, sat down next to Mamoru. The Scientist was leaning forward with wide-eyed fascination. He pulled back and donned his mask of anger when Jadeite glanced at him. He crossed his arms and scowled, but his eyes still shown with the desire to hear more.

Kyouya remained standing, but he had resumed his position leaning against one of the wooden columns holding the Temple ceiling.

Mamoru continued to watch him without expression.

Jadeite resumed his narrative. "Being the host of the Fire is a dangerous life, for not only did I inherit the will and power of the Fire, I inherited the darkness as well. In the past, it was rarely a problem. The Fire feeds off of what is around it. As long as the host was in the presence of purity and goodness, the darker nature of the flame was kept at bay. Sadly, when I became host, Terra was on the brink of either a new golden age or a dark age that threatened to consume everything."

"The Dark Kingdom?" Kyouya asked.

Jadeite nodded solemnly. "At the time, I was in the service of the Prince of Terra." Jadeite looked up at Mamoru. The black-haired leader felt his gut twist at the longing in Jadeite's eyes as he spoke. "My master was nearing the age where he would take the thrown when the Dark Kingdom struck. They knew that, if he became King of Terra, he would..." Jadeite looked down, catching himself. "He could change everything," he amended. "Terra's magical heritage had been lost for some time, you see, and my Prince sought to restore it. The Dark Kingdom wanted all the magic for itself."

His eyes hardened. "Or, to be precise, for _her_ self."

"The red-haired queen?" Seiya asked before he could stop himself.

Jadeite shook his head. "Queen Beryl? No, she is just a puppet. The real monster is Metalia."

"Who's Metalia?" Kyouya asked.

"A creature born from the dark spots of the Sun," Jadeite explained. "Of course, we did not know this at the time. We, myself and...the other Terrian Generals." _My brothers_ , he thought as he cast a furtive glance at both Seiya and Kyouya. "We were working under the understanding that Terra was in rebellion against the Golden Throne—the home of my Prince. We had very little information; we could not form an attack strategy. I was in charge of the Special Forces, a team of warriors utilized in only the direst of circumstances. Under direction from my Prince, my team and I went out to the Dark Kingdom-controlled regions of terra in order to gather the information we so desperately needed." A shadow crossed his face at the memory.

Jadeite pulled in on himself. "We were betrayed," he said. "My team was killed, and I was captured." He closed his eyes. Memories of days in never-ending darkness and pain rose up in his mind and began to choke the words in his throat.

"Hey." It was Mamoru. He was anchoring Jadeite to reality again with his touch. He squeezed Jadeite's arm this time, forcing the young man to look at him, drawing him to the present. "It's ok," he reassured. "You don't have to tell us this part."

Jadeite smiled his thanks. "I would not even if I could," he said. "But, I am sure you can guess the rest?"

Mamoru sat back. "I believe I can. Surrounded by that evil, I doubt anyone would survive long. But you? Carrying the dark fire."

Jadeite nodded. "Logically, I understand why and how it happened, but..." He swallowed. "I still...I still failed. I became the thing I hated the most and I... _lost everything_." His voice shook and tears brimmed in his eyes as he spoke. "My brothers. My _master_. My..." _My Hecate..._ "...home. All of it was destroyed, and I helped the Dark Kingdom do it." The confession, though painful, lightened his spirit. He had spoken the truth that had haunted him. It hovered in the air between him and them. Would they take it? He looked up at the trio who watched him.

All three had varying expressions. Seiya was struggling between his pre-set anger and the new knowledge set before him. Kyouya was no longer ready to attack. Mamoru was simply smiling.

Jadeite finished his tale. "Thankfully, a very powerful magical queen sealed away the Dark Kingdom at the expense of her own life. The universe was saved. Time moved on, Terra moved on, and the truth was lost; however, the Dark Kingdom remained in stasis for millennia until now. The seal broke, we were freed, and though we did not remember the past, Metalia did. She wants the power that defeated her." He looked Mamoru in the eyes as he spoke his next words. "The Imperial Silver Crystal."

"What?" Mamoru gasped.

"The queen who stopped us in the past wielded this powerful crystal. Metalia believes it is now hidden somewhere here on earth, and she wants it for herself. Metalia is still weak. She can do little more than direct Beryl to do her bidding. We have been collecting energy in order to strengthen and eventually free her, but Metalia's main goal is the Silver Crystal."

"And what about you?" Mamoru asked. "That night at the airport, you told me to make sure you burn. The fires worked that second time."

"It's because I wanted them to work," Jadeite said. He summoned a small flame to his palm. "The sacred fire will never harm itself. When Seiya set me on fire the first time, I was still controlled by the dark fires, and as I said, _that_ side of me does not like being contained. It has been in control for thousands of years. Simply bringing me in contact with the pure flames of the Fire's core was not enough." He closed his fist over the flame. It disappeared back into his body. "Only death would have set me free. When you stabbed me, the pain shocked my darker nature long enough for me to return to my senses and accept the gift of death.

"Allowing the sacred fires of the Fire to kill us is a trick we hosts have to escape being turned evil," Jadeite explained. "If we ever found ourselves in a situation where darkness over turned light, we would kill ourselves, and, as long as it was our own fire that did the deed, we would rise again the next morning as if nothing had happened. Hosts never die until their mission is complete. Somehow, Beryl knew this. I was knocked out when we were attacked that day, and then, I was never given the chance to escape."

"Oh!" Seiya's exclamation cut off the narrative for a minute. He had slapped his hand over his eyes and was using his other hand to point at Jadeite. He was babbling in English.

"Seiya," Kyouya kicked his leg, gaining his attention.

"It was you!" Seiya said in Japanese. He rubbed his leg. "I heard you. In the sacred fire room the night we fought here, I _heard_ you..."

"You did," Jadeite said with a wide smile.

The shock of the realization deepened. Seiya's excitement turned to stunned silence. "You begged me to kill you."

"I did," Jadeite confirmed. "And I'm so glad you did." He looked back and forth between Seiya and Mamoru. "You freed me," he said. "Thank you."

"Uh...you're welcome?" Seiya asked, glancing at Mamoru. Mamoru laughed at his friend's discomfort. Getting thanked for committing a murder was a new one for them.

"Now you can complete your mission?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes," Jadeite said.

"What exactly is your mission?" Kyouya raised his eyebrow. He was in full command mode.

Jadeite met his steely gaze, his mind reeling with the familiarity of it all. He longed to speak truthfully—to tell them that _they_ were his mission; to reunite with his brothers, to destroy Metalia and the Dark Kingdom, to see magic properly restored to Terra, and, most of all, to see his Prince take his rightful place as King of Terra; but he could not, not yet. He cocked his head and said, "I thought that would be obvious. Stop Metalia once and for all."

"How do we know you won't turn dark again?" Kyouya asked.

Jadeite smiled—that same smile he had worn the day he joined them in their fight; the smile that had made Mamoru suspicious, for it was a smile that was far too familiar to be new. "Because, I have you." It was the truth, if a little abridged. "And I have the sacred fires. As long as I am able to return to this Temple, the dark shadow will be kept at bay."

His answer satisfied Kyouya for the moment. "Well, that is quite a story."

"You don't believe me?" Jadeite asked.

"I did not say that," Kyouya said. "It fits far too well in the insanity that is this war. I am inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt. Besides," he said in a tone that was strangely hollow. "No one truly evil would cry for their love the way you did."

"Miss Rei!" Seiya lamented. "I completely forgot! The Dark Kingdom has her." He ran his hands over his face. "Oh, I am a terrible human."

"You were slightly distracted by the sudden revelation of his true identity," Mamoru said. All joviality left him when he turned back to Jadeite. "They want to trade Rei for you, correct?"

Jadeite nodded. His countenance had turned from repentant to grave. "The Dark Kingdom wants me back. They can't afford to let me roam free, especially now that the crystal is so near."

"It is?" Mamoru asked, stunned by this additional revelation.

"The seven crystals we have been seeking are shards of the original silver crystal," Jadeite confirmed. "It shattered during the final battle. Zoicite has four shards _and_ Rei. They want me and the other three."

"They won't get either," Mamoru promised. His voice was firm, and his eyes were determined. He stood up before his team and declared with absolute certainty, "We are going to save Rei-san, we are going to get the crystals, and we are going to kill Matalia."

Seiya cheered, Kyouya smiled, and, on the floor watching it all, Jadeite felt for the first time in oh so very long that he was finally home.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are heading into the really good stuff, so hold onto your seats! Updates will be coming out more regularly now. Reviews are love! I can't wait to hear from all of you!

Again, a refresher in the history of the Terrian Flame can be found in My Immortal, Incomplete, Here Without You, and Never Gone.

Warm Regards,

Jecir


	15. A Question Answered

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Fifteen: A Question Answered

Jadeite stood in the middle of a construction yard. It was quiet and out of the way of the city's hustle and bustle. Half-finished buildings surrounded the yard, creating a perfect battle ground. No one would accidentally wander into this mess tonight.

Jadeite looked up at the sky. The sun was nearing the horizon. It was the dusk of the second day; his time was at its end. Closing his eyes, Jadeite steeled his nerves in preparation for what he had to do next. He took a deep breath and, with a loud voice, called out, "Zoicite!"

Hidden amidst the hollow buildings, Seiya, Kyouya, and Mamoru all watched the clearing. Their plan was very simple: hide until Zoicite revealed where she was keeping Rei; then they would strike. Mamoru crouched behind a concrete wall. He was closest to Jadeite and would remain so throughout the exchange. He refused to let Jadeite face Zoicite alone.

Seiya and Kyouya made their way through the shadows. Their priority was Rei. They would not put it past Zoicite to double cross them somehow, thus they circled the property, waiting for the moment when the captured girl would appear. The duo paused at a doorway. They had made it a quarter of the way around the site. Stealth was key; one slip up could alert the Dark Kingdom to their presence and endanger Rei's life.

Seiya crouched low and peered out around the corner of the open doorway. He could see Jadeite, now several yards away, and, past him, Mamoru's hiding place. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this plan," he whispered. "It's too simple; too trusting; there are too many variables we have not considered."

Behind him, watching the darkness, Kyouya said, "Jadeite warned us about what could happen."

"Bah! Jadeite," Seiya grumbled. "Jadeite got us into this mess."

"We decided to trust him," Kyouya warned.

" _Mamoru_ decided to trust him," Seiya said. "I'm still not convinced."

"You seemed convinced this morning," Kyouya pointed out.

"Yeah," Seiya protested, "Then I went home, got some sleep, and my common sense returned! I cannot allow myself to trust a man who tried repeatedly to kill me!" Kyouya shook his head in exasperation. "Oh, don't get on your high horse, tiger boy," Seiya ranted in a harsh whisper. " _You_ didn't trust him either when he arrived!"

"I trust him now," Kyouya said. "As does Mamoru. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Seiya bristled under the rebuke. "So we are back to ignoring my intuition."

"When intuition is blinded by prejudice, yes, I will ignore it." Kyouya stepped up to the opening and looked out. Zoicite had still not arrived. The sun was fully set, and darkness was overtaking the area. A thrill rose up his spine. The battle would begin soon; a decisive battle that could alter the course of this war. Now was not the time to get distracted by petty grudges. "What is this really about?"

Seiya did not deny the implication. Kyouya had become proficient at discerning Seiya's moods. Sighing heavily, Seiya confessed, "Jadeite was supposed to be dead, but he's not, and now Mamoru is in danger."

"He's been in danger from the beginning," Kyouya said. "We all have."

Seiya shook his head. "That's not what I meant. The night we killed Jadeite, I had a vision. Remember? Mamoru told you about it around the time Zoicite arrived." Kyouya did remember. It was that vision that coined the name "Blond She-Bitch" for their current adversary. "That vision showed me more than just our enemies." Seiya's voice grew grave. "I saw a potential future where we _didn't_ kill Jadeite, and Mamoru...Mamoru..." Seiya swallowed back the fear rising in his chest. He needed to get it out. "Mamoru was killed by the Silver Death."

"The Silver Death?" Kyouya asked.

Seiya nodded. "The last general; the most powerful; he kills Mamoru. I thought when we killed Jadeite that that future was erased, but now Jadeite is alive!"

"What does the Silver Death look like?"

The question took Seiya aback. After his confession, he was certain Kyouya would demand the details of the vision—the place, time of day, events leading up to it—all in hopes of avoiding the event all together. He frowned in thought, his eyes still fixed on the courtyard. "A lot like you," he confessed. "In fact, for a moment, I thought you might be him since you are—"

"Tall, imposing, with silver hair and grey eyes?"

"Yeah," Seiya confirmed. "But, once I got to know you, I realized you aren't imposing, and your eyes are more silver any...way..." Seiya trailed off. He had turned while speaking to discover his teammate standing tensely, his katana gripped in his hand and his eyes fixed on something in the darkness. Seiya followed his friend's gaze.

Standing on the other side of the empty structure was a tall, imposing man in a grey military uniform. His long silver hair billowed out behind him just like his cape as he stalked toward them, his grey eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously.

"The Silver Death, I presume," Kyouya said in a cold, calm voice.

"Oh damn," Seiya groaned.

* * *

Jadeite was getting nervous. The sun had already set. The construction site was getting darker than he would have liked. Some construction lamps helped drive back the night, but their orange beams deepened the shadows even as they chased them away. Their plan was already risky; the added night was making it worse.

Where was Zoicite?

Jadeite kept his eyes fixed in front of him. He resisted the urge to look back at Mamoru. He could not risk them being seen. "Zoicite!" he called again. "Show yourself!"

A familiar, sickening cackle filled the air. Cherry blossoms danced on a sudden breeze. They whirled past Jadeite, up into the open sky above the chosen meeting ground, and formed into a vortex, heralding Zoicite's arrival. The female general appeared in the heart of her flower storm. She hovered in a sitting position, her legs crossed and her cheek resting against her fist. "Well, well, well," she purred as the cherry blossoms faded away. "You decided to show after all. How noble of you."

Jadeite did not dignify her with a reply. He watched her warily, waiting for her to finish her taunting.

"And taciturn," Zoicite tsked. "Come now, Jadeite, don't be rude. Have you nothing to say to an old friend?"

Jadeite bristled at the bastardization of that word. She had never been his _anything_.

"Speaking of friends," Zoicite hummed thoughtfully as she drifted to the ground. Her boots crunched the gravel as she landed. "Where is your new band of brothers?"

"Where's your dear lover?" Jadeite countered. "Skulking in the shadows waiting to rescue you?"

Zoicite narrowed her eyes, all signs of playfulness fading at the barb. Jadeite knew her insecurities all too well. Implying that she needed anyone to rescue her riled her. "Malachite trusts me to handle you alone." She raised her hand, fingers splayed. "Too bad your team does not feel the same." She closed her fist.

Jadeite paled.

Behind him, Mamoru cried out in surprise. He dove out of his hiding place; three long crystal shards cutting through the air over him. He rolled to his feet and turned to face Zoicite, cane held at the ready.

"Did you really think we did not know your little friends would be hiding somewhere?" Zoicite snarled.

There was a blast of power to their left. Seiya flew out of the darkness. His hands were crossed over his head, and blood rained down from his arms as he passed.

"Scientist!" Mamoru cried.

Seiya hit the ground, the force of the attack causing him to skid even further after impact. Mamoru ran to his fallen friend. "Seiya," he panted when he hit his knees.

Cuts crisscrossed Seiya's arms and torso, and a bruise marred part of his face. He tried to sit up, but he doubled over, coughing violently. "Damn, that bastard's strong," he groaned.

Jadeite turned to where the blast had originated. He could barely make out Kyouya fighting someone in the darkness. The dueling duo changed places, and Jadeite's heart dropped. "Malachite!" He made to move to help, but Zoicite's taunting words stopped him.

"Ah uh," she said. "Don't you have other things to worry about?" She snapped her fingers.

A spotlight cut through the night sky, illuminating the prone figure of—

"Rei!" Jadeite cried.

Rei was suspended over the construction site; her hands tied at the wrist to the hook of a tall crane. She was not moving.

"You should have obeyed our agreement," Zoicite said.

Jadeite tore his eyes away from his captive heart to face his enemy. "You traitorous bitch!"

"Traitorous?" Zoicite cackled. "No, _you_ are the traitor." She raised her hand again. A cruel smirk twisted her features. "And traitors must be punished."

She snapped her fingers once more.

The ropes tying Rei to the crane broke, and she fell into the darkness below.

"NO!" Jadeite roared. He summoned his fires. If he was quick enough, he could catch her!

Zoicite threw her hand forward. A rain of crystal shards fell from the sky—

—over Mamoru and Seiya.

Jadeite jerked to a stop, threw his hands up, and sent the summoned flames out in a counter attack. The sacred fire consumed the crystals. Mamoru and Seiya were safe; the attack failed; but it did not matter.

Zoicite's cackles filled the clearing.

Jadeite hit his knees. He stared at the crane in utter disbelief.

Rei was gone.

* * *

Never had Kyouya faced such a challenge. He had trained since infancy in the art of combat. He had studied every style and practiced every form. He knew how to use every weapon available to him. All of that training and knowledge were being called upon right here and now against the Silver Death.

He danced this deadly dance through the hollow building. Each time his opponent tried to trap him, he changed styles. If his enemy showed signs of adapting, Kyouya shifted tactics. He dodged, blocked, danced away, and charged. Each step was hard fought; each second he breathed was a victory. This creature called the Silver Death would give him nothing. He had to earn everything.

The Silver Death aimed a powerful strike at his right. Kyouya raised his blade to block. A burst of dark magic accompanied the attack, throwing Kyouya back. He skidded across the floor, stopping at the doorway facing the battle beyond. Kyouya remained on his feet. His body ached, but adrenaline and sheer determination kept him standing.

The Silver Death did not press his attack. He stood in a deceptively relaxed stance. "I am impressed," he said. "I expected less of you."

"Funny," Kyouya replied. "I expected better of you."

The Silver Death chuckled. "Do not get cocky, child. You have survived a mere few minutes."

Kyouya slipped into a ready stance. "A mere few minutes of life is a failure to death." He cocked his head to the side. "A failure to you."

The Silver Death's eyes glinted. He lunged forward with unnatural speed. He slipped past Kyouya's defense, grabbed him by the neck, and pushed him into the open air beyond. Hand still gripping his prey's throat, the Silver Death snarled, "I warned you not to get cocky!" He slammed Kyouya down on the outskirts of the clearing hosting this decisive battle. "You live because I wish it!"

Kyouya lay on the ground, his head spinning. Those words stirred something inside of him—a phantom pain that twisted his heart into a bitter rage. He gripped his sword and lashed out with a strangled yell.

The Silver Death jumped back.

Kyouya pushed himself up onto his feet, and he glared hatefully at the general. "I live because I can," he snapped back.

"You are weak," the Silver Death spat. "You and your pathetic team, caring so much for this _pathetic_ planet." He shook his head. "It will be your undoing."

"We shall see," Kyouya said. He charged.

The Silver Death came at him, and, to Kyouya's surprise, moved past him. Kyouya pivoted, ready to block an attack from behind.

He was not prepared for the Silver Death to attack Mamoru and Seiya.

"No!" he cried as he chased after his opponent.

* * *

Time around him slowed down. All sensation of battle—the sound of Zoicite's laughter, the crunch of Kyouya's shoes against the gravel, the rippling of power through the air—was far, far away. Jadeite knelt on the ground, numb and hollow. Rei had fallen. She was gone. He had failed to save her.

Malachite cut through his line of sight. A moment later, Kyouya ran past.

Jadeite slowly turned his head. Something inside of him fought against the numbness, stirring him.

He watched the events unfolding before him as if in slow motion.

Malachite charged across the clearing.

Kyouya was close on his heels.

The evil High General raised his hand. Black energy crackled around his fingers.

Kyouya threw his sword to the ground in a vain hope of increasing his speed.

Malachite raised his hand over his head.

Kyouya screamed something and then jumped forward.

Malachite threw the black energy down—

—at Mamoru.

Mamoru who was kneeling next to an injured Seiya.

Mamoru who had promised to stay by his side.

Mamoru who had freed him.

Mamoru who had forgiven him.

Mamoru who was...

"Endymion!" Jadeite screamed as reality crashed in around him.

The black energy ripped through the air. Kyouya leapt in front of the blast, his arms crossed over his face, but the energy did not strike. Instead, it rushed out, circling the three warriors, and closing in around them, trapping them in a dome made of pure darkness.

Malachite landed before his trap and smiled, satisfied with his work. Dark energy still crackled between his fingers. He let it dance around his outstretched hand as he placed said hand against the dome. A wave of power rushed through the clearing.

The dome began to shrink.

"No!" Jadeite jumped to his feet, cursing himself with each step.

"Not so fast!" Zoicite materialized in front of him. She held a long crystal spear in her hands.

Jadeite tried to stop, tried to summon his fires, tried _anything_ , but his mind was in chaos. He could not focus.

Zoicite laughed in triumph as she drove the staff through his shoulder. She forced him down and rammed the sharp end of the spear into the ground below. Jadeite was trapped. Dark energy erupted from the crystal. Jadeite screamed as the dark energy shot through his body.

All the while, the dome continued to shrink.

"You've lost," Zoicite gloated. She leaned on the spear, pushing it further into the ground. Tendrils of dark energy continued to strike like lightening, driving the point home.

Jadeite pushed through the agony enough to turn his head to the black dome. _Endymion_ , his heart cried. _Nephrite...Kunzite!_ He closed his eyes against the pain in both his body and in his heart. Everything had gone wrong. Rei was gone. His brothers were trapped. He was defeated. Hot tears burned in his eyelids.

"Tonight will be commemorated in the annals of the Dark Kingdom," Zoicite said. "It is the end of the Hero and his team, the recovery of the Terrian fire, and, once you are made yourself again, it will see the restoration of the rainbow crystals to our Queen."

Jadeite shot open his eyes and glared at her. "I...won't...let...you!" he bit out. With great effort, he reached out with his good arm and grabbed the spear. He needed to focus, he told himself, push past the pain just enough...just enough to...

"Stubborn fool," Zoicite sighed. She increased the voltage.

Jadeite arched and screamed.

"It's over," Zoicite said. "Just give up. There's no one left to save you now."

A large, metal hook swung down into the clearing and crashed into Malachite's back, throwing the High General through the construction wall behind which Mamoru had hidden earlier and into the empty buildings beyond.

"Malachite!" Zoicite cried out in shock.

"Venus!"

Zoicite looked around in confusion.

"Creasant Beam!"

"Who's there!" the blond general demanded.

"SMASH!"

A white-hot beam of golden light hit Zoicite in the shoulder. It burned through cloth and flesh, through muscle and bone, and the power behind it blasted the blond witch into the shadows beyond the battlefield.

Jadeite gasped. Without Zoicite's touch, the dark energy in the spear dissipated, and, without the pain, he focused his mind. The sacred fires filled him. He gripped the spear. The flames surged from his fingers into the crystal. Its core melted, and its exterior shattered. Jadeite cried out in both relief and victory. He rolled to his good side, gasping for breath, and then came to his knees.

A pair of orange high heels dropped in front of him. Jadeite slowly looked up at the new arrival. The high heels were attached to two long legs that disappeared into an orange skirt. The skirt was flowing out from a white leotard decorated with a large orange bow on the chest and an orange sailor collar covering the shoulders. An orange choker encircled a long neck, and then, he saw her face and the tears broke free from his restraint. "Venus," he sobbed out.

"Jadeite," Venus answered with a bright smile. She knelt down in front of him. She pushed back his mattered hair, eye large blue eyes taking in his face with a look of pure joy. "You came back."

He nodded, unable to say anything. The emotions of the night were culminating in his chest, battling for dominance and leaving him unable to speak. The physical pain won out in the end. Jadeite swayed as dizziness and weakness overtook him.

Venus steadied him. "Woah, now," she said. "Stay with me. We are not safe yet." She looked up past him to glare at the two generals who had returned for another round.

Zoicite clutched her bleeding shoulder. "You...you...you!" she snarled, unable to form a coherent insult strong enough to convey her hatred.

Malachite came from the other side, his uniform ripped and his face red with rage. "Sailor V," he growled. "You are supposed to be _dead_."

Venus stood up and stepped in front of Jadeite. "Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated," she said. "Why should that surprise you? You seem unable to kill anyone." She nodded her head to indicate something behind him.

Malachite looked over his shoulder and cursed.

The dark dome had shattered.

The Hero was pulling himself out from under the Ninja and the Scientist. Both had been draped over him. The Hero pushed himself to his feet. His hat and mask were gone; his tuxedo was ripped, and his gloves were in singed tatters. He, too, took a protective stance in front of his injured friends. His blue eyes were hard as steel.

Malachite matched him glare for glare.

Then, the night sky was filled with the image of a woman with long red hair. "Malachite, Zoicite, return to me at once!" she bellowed.

"But your majesty!" Zoicite protested. "We've almost defeated them! Surely you cannot call us back now!"

"Zoicite! Never question me!" the evil woman hissed.

Zoicite cringed under her Queen's wrath. She shot a hateful look at Venus and Jadeite. "This isn't over," she said. She and Malachite disappeared in a burst of black magic, and silence returned to the night.

Jadeite slumped to the ground. The pain was too much now. He looked up at Mamoru, relieved to see him unharmed.

Mamoru, for his part, immediately turned and knelt back down next to his friend. He grabbed Kyouya's shoulder and shook it. "Kyouya!" he cried desperately.

Kyouya's back was burned; his hoodie a blackened mess against his skin. Blood cut through the char and dripped to the ground. Seiya was in no better shape. His lab coat was ruined; his bandana and his goggles lay in a smoldering heap beside him.

Mamoru shook Kyouya again and then grabbed Seiya's shoulder and shook them both. "Come on!" he said. "Wake up, damn it!" He shook them again. "Damn you both! You stupid, reckless, jerks! Why did you do that? Wake up now and explain yourselves!"

"Venus," Jadeite gasped out.

The sailor warrior turned away from the heart breaking scene. Her eyes, so expressive and usually full of life, were reflecting only distress. Jadeite reached up to her. "Help me up, please." Venus glanced back at the trio. Mamoru had stopped shaking them and was now alternating between cursing them out and hitting their undamaged limbs. Venus turned away again and knelt down. She pulled Jadeite's good arm over her shoulder, slowly helped him to stand, and, together, they made their way to Mamoru's side.

The ebony-haired warrior lost his vigor. He stopped assaulting his comatose comrades. He sat back in the burnt gravel and gripped his hair, tears brimming in his eyes. They weren't moving. They were barely breathing. He did not know what to do. Never in their long battle had something like this happened. Seiya's incident with Nephrite had been the only moment where one of them had been badly hurt. They had defeated Nephrite then and save Seiya, but now? Mamoru looked up at Jadeite and the mysterious girl who had saved them. Now three members of his team had been badly hurt, and he had not been able to do _anything_ to stop it.

Venus helped Jadeite to sit down next to Mamoru.

"They shielded me," Mamoru said in a shaky voice. "Why would they do that?"

Jadeite did not answer him. He could not; not yet. Instead, with great effort, he took Mamoru's hand and placed it on Kyouya. He took Mamoru's other hand and placed it on Seiya. He placed his good hand on Mamoru's shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Focus on saving them," he said.

Mamoru looked down at Kyouya, confused by Jadeite's words. What could he do?

Jadeite closed his eyes. His grip on Mamoru's shoulder tightened.

Fire rushed through his arm into Mamoru's body.

Mamoru gasped in surprise.

The heat pooled in his chest. It churned inside of him, building up pressure. Mamoru thought he was about to explode. He gripped Kyouya's and Seiya's charred clothing.

 _Focus on saving them_ , Jadeite's words echoed in his mind.

Mamoru did just that. He focused; he focused on the image of his friends—all three of them—healthy and strong.

The pressure in his chest broke into three rivers of energy. One flowed through his right arm; one through his left; and the last up through his shoulder. The pressure exited his body in a wave of golden light. Mamoru closed his eyes against the intensity.

The pressure dissipated, and the light faded. Mamoru opened his eyes, blinked, and looked around. What he saw shocked him.

The hole in Jadeite's shoulder was closed! Healthy skin covered the wound with only a small scar to mark the injury. Kyouya and Seiya both heaved in deep breaths and pushed themselves up on strong arms. Their burns, bruises, and cuts were all healed. They sat back on their heels and looked around, confused.

"What happened?" Seiya asked.

Mamoru hit them both on the back of the head. "You two idiots jumped on top of me! What were you thinking?"

Kyouya and Seiya exchanged a secret look as they each rubbed their heads. They knew what they were thinking, but they were not sure how to explain to Mamoru the deep, impulsive need to protect him that had welled up inside of them when the dome began to shrink.

Mamoru glared at his friends and was about to order them to explain their actions, but an amused chuckle interrupted him.

"Well, this is a touching scene," said a young man standing on the farthest edge of the battlefield. He was tall and lithe with long, messy blond hair pulled haphazardly into a ponytail. Glasses were pushed up on top of his head, and a small laptop was clutched in one of his hands. He grinned good naturedly at them. "Hey V! Am I interrupting?"

Venus returned his smile. "No, Tech, you're not."

Kyouya only then took notice of the new arrivals. "Who are you?" he demanded as he stood. Venus turned around. When her blue eyes locked with his silver, Kyouya froze and all thoughts of protection fled his mind. In its place was an overwhelming _something_ that caused his face to flush and his mind to blank.

Venus smiled shyly at him and ducked her head. "I'm Sailor Venus," she whispered. A blush painted her cheeks. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ninja."

"Finally?" Kyouya stuttered through a dry throat. What was wrong with him? He had seen beautiful girls before, both local and foreign. Many had flirted and teased and attempted to put themselves in his good graces, but none of them affected him the way her shy smile affected him now.

Behind him, Jadeite grinned.

"Yes, finally," Tech said. He waved as he stepped forward. "Hi everyone, I'm Tamaki. I'm V-chan's Tech Support. Did you see that little move with the crane? Yeah, that was me."

"The crane?" Jadeite said. His eyes widened and his heartache rushed back in with a vengeance. "Rei!"

"Who?" Tamaki asked in an inappropriately chipper tone. "Oh! The girl, yes! No worries!" he pointed over his shoulder. "She's over there with his royal haughtiness."

Jadeite did not wait to see if she would emerge dramatically from the shadows surrounding the battle ground. He leapt to his feet and ran into the shadows. He nearly stepped on a white cat with a golden crescent on his head who grumbled as the fire mage passed, "My name is Artemis. Ar-Te-Mis! It's not hard to remember."

"Talking cat?!" Seiya exclaimed when Artemis came into view.

The white cat slinked up to Venus and sat at her feet. "Yes," he said simply. "I am Artemis, guardian protector of Sailor Venus, the soldier of love and light." He beamed up at his charge.

Venus nodded to them. The bashful girl from moments before was gone, and in her place stood a hardened soldier ready for battle. "Tech and I have been tracking your battles. We are here to help you defeat the Dark Kingdom."

* * *

In the concealing embrace of the night, Jadeite and Rei clung to each other for dear life. Neither acknowledged the tears that were falling from their eyes, but they embraced the whispered promises that passed between them. Jadeite kissed her hair; Rei tightened her hold on him; and together, they thanked God that they were still alive.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Of COURSE I didn't kill Venus. Did you guys really think I would do that? Kunzite/Venus forever! :-p

I am so happy to be posting this chapter. It has been in my head for ages, and it turned out beautifully!

Reviews are love!

Jecir


	16. A Hacker's Hope

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Sixteen: A Hacker's Hope

Tamaki did not envision his grand introduction to the Hero and his team happening quite like this. He had fantasized several times since discovering the vigilante monster killers that he would swoop in and save the day. The team would be on the ropes, desperate and crying out in despair, and then, _woosh!_ He would appear in a beam of blazing light and vanquish the creature! Then, the Hero would realize just how amazing he was and welcome him onto the team!

The Hero could not do that when he was unconscious.

Tamaki sat back against the columns holding up the archway entrance to the Hikawa shrine. His mind was Tonight had been his first _real_ battle, and it had been...

Tamaki closed his eyes and grinned. It had been terrifyingly addictive. He had never felt so alive. He felt like he could take on the entire Dark Kingdom single handedly. He sighed dreamily and opened his eyes, looking back into the temple courtyard. Somewhere in that paper sanctuary, Minako was talking to the elusive Priest about secret things only powerful heroes knew. Tamaki wanted to know what they were saying. People with powers were so cool...

He turned back with a groan. Minako had really shown with her amazing entrance and last minute save and Venus Crescent Beaming that whore's arse! Tamaki was torn between jealousy and awe. She was amazing. The Hero was amazing. His team was amazing!

And Tamaki would prove that he was amazing too. He may only be a hacker, but he was a hacker who had helped Sailor V defeat the Dark Kingdom in England!

He opened his trusty laptop, plopped it on his lap, and pulled up the feed from the construction site. He had hacked the cameras so that he could spy on the Hero's team and keep Venus up to date. He had also recorded everything to watch later. It was now later, so he started the video from the beginning.

He watched Venus snatch Rei out of the air in the nick of time; followed her progress around the construction site even as the battle played out in the background; and, when the crane hook swung into view, he recited in a brave whisper that was filled with more bravado than when he had said it earlier, "You like playing with cranes? Well, play with this!"

The cameras lost the picture when Venus released her powerful attack. The crescent beam's flare was not friendly to technology.

The picture returned in time for him to watch what he had missed. He leaned forward as the Priest looked up at Venus. Tamaki wondered at the expression on the Priest's face. It was more than just relief. It was the exaltation of two souls finding each other again; which was strange since he witnessed firsthand the Priest's desperation to return to Miss Rei's arms. Not to mention Minako's inexplicable bashfulness around the Ninja. He would have to observe them a little more. Soulmates were supposed to be lovers; lovers who waited lifetimes to find one another; and when they met again, it was an explosion of emotion! That explosion was definitely what he would call a dash through the shadows into the arms of the one you thought had died. Miss Rei and the Priest definitely fell into that category.

So why did the Priest look at Venus like that? _It must be a magic user's thing_ , Tamaki concluded. The Priest must have been in on that whole secret magical history thing Minako had rambled about in the hospital but refused to talk about when she awoke. Tamaki groaned in frustration. As if to rub it in, the video stream was playing that moment when the Priest did that really awesome magic thing that made the Hero glow gold and save everyone's lives. It was so cool!

"Ah!" Tamaki fell back dramatically onto the cobblestone and threw his hands over his head as he gazed up at the stars. "I want super powers, too."

* * *

"I can't believe we almost lost her," Minako said.

Jadeite sat next to Rei's bed, his fingers laced with hers. She was sleeping soundly; something for which he was grateful. He knew firsthand how difficult it was to sleep with memories of the Dark Kingdom in your mind. He would not press Rei to tell him what they put her through. He hoped they simply drained her of her energy and left it that. "You should have seen her," he said as he ran his thumb over Rei's knuckles. "She stood up to them even without her powers. She refused to let me fight without my brothers to protect me." He pressed the thousandth kiss on her pale skin. "And I let them take her." Jadeite chanced a glance up at Minako. "I owe you everything, Venus."

Minako did not know how to respond to that confession. She simply smiled and shook her head, deciding to divert the topic. "Minako," she corrected. "You cannot keep calling me Venus. People will get confused."

Jadeite remained silent, his eyes once again fixed on Rei's peaceful face. It was as if he was afraid that if he looked away for more than the briefest moment, she would be taken away again.

"So," Minako said after a hefty silence. "What do I call you now? I can't image the others call you Priest outside the battlefield."

"The others only recently discovered who I was outside the battlefield."

Minako blinked in surprise.

Jadeite continued in his empty monotone. "I dared not risk it. I told myself I was keeping them safe, but the reality was I was too afraid that they would reject me. I _did_ try to kill them more than once."

"Any yet, they fought hard to protect you," Minako offered.

"They nearly died," Jadeite said.

Minako sat down in front of him and forced him to look at her. "But they didn't."

"Because of you."

"Yes, because of me _and_ because of you," Minako said. "You did...um...that thing with Endymion."

Her misunderstanding of the situation made Jadeite's lips twitch and threaten to break the sullen expression he had worn all night. "I momentarily activated his magic," he explained. "Without the Golden Crystal, Terrian magic is dormant, but, with a little help from the sacred fire, I can draw it out in small amounts."

"That's a better explanation than what Tamaki came up with," Minako said with a giggle. "He called it your life-thing and power-thing."

"Really?" Jadeite inquired.

Minako nodded. "Whenever you used your magic on the crystal carriers, he called it you doing your life-thing; when you used it for magic—"

"My power-thing," Jadeite concluded. "I assume he knows these things because he..."

Minako nodded in affirmation. "He hacked every camera and camera system in Tokyo until he found every last shred of captured footage of your battles. He was quite enamored."

"As he should be," Jadeite said. "He is, after all, our little brother." The old soul grinned at the equally old nickname. He was beginning to relax. The sorrow was slipping away, and a peaceful contentment was taking its place. The stress of all that had occurred melted into fatigue. Jadeite leaned against the bed. "It is good to see him," he said. He looked back at Minako. "How did you find him?"

"Actually, he found me," Minako said. She turned so that her back was against the bed. She wrapped her arms around her knees rested her head on them even as she continued to watch Jadeite. "Though, we had not officially met until a few weeks ago. I was not really sure what was happening at the time. During my battles, weird things would happen. The lights would flicker at just the right moment. Smoke alarms would go off right when I needed a distraction. Even doors that were usually locked would be opened for me. I finally suspected that someone was helping me after he electrocuted a monster by creating a power surge through a streetlight." She and Jadeite shared a smile. "After that, he found ways to communicate with me."

"That's why you called him Tech Support?" Jadeite asked.

"Yep," Minako said. "What else was I supposed to call him?"

"Tech Support. Tamaki. Tanzanite." Jadeite chuckled. "I believe only he would appreciate having three names that all started with the same letter."

"I guess suggesting Jin as a name for you is a bad idea, then?" Minako teased.

"A name for me will have to wait until after this war is over," Jadeite said, returning to the serious reality around them. "The Dark Kingdom has four of the seven shards of the Silver Crystal. We need to get them back."

"We will," Minako said. "But you need to rest. You've had a long few days."

Jadeite looked worriedly up at his true love.

Minako squeezed his arm, drawing his gaze away from Rei and back to her so that she could give him an encouraging smile. "The Temple is safe," she assured him. "The dark Kingdom may have gotten into the courtyard, but they will not ever penetrate the wards set by the Princess of Mars. Get some sleep. She'll be here in the morning."

* * *

"The Silver Death," Kyouya mused as he stared out at the sleeping city below. "He is accurately named."

The people of Tokyo passed the night with no knowledge of what almost happened to their heroes. Tonight had truly been a tipping point in their fates. Had Sailor Venus not arrived, he did not want to think about what would have happened. According to that Tamaki fellow, Venus had saved their lives. He was grateful for that.

The image of Sailor Venus' face drifted through his mind, causing Kyouya's scowl to deepen. He did not know what was worse—the reality of the danger they were in now that the Silver Death was in play or the strange feelings that a pair of blue eyes stirred in him. They were in the middle of a war. It was not the time for a love affair. Sadly, Mamoru, Seiya, and Jadeite all disagreed. They each had their eye on someone. Love was a many splendid thing, but it was not welcome on the battlefield. Tonight had proven that fact. Jadeite had become useless after Rei's supposed death.

 _Then again, was it not love that caused you to jump on top of Mamoru in that dome?_ his traitorous heart asked.

Kyouya closed his eyes as he was drawn back to those dreadful few moments. The dome had closed in around them while he was still in mid-jump. Mamoru had bent protectively over Seiya, whose injuries had taken him out of the fight. When Kyouya landed, he rolled into the side of the dome. Tendrils of dark energy immediately wrapped around his arm and _burned him_! Kyouya could still remember the smell of his skin crackling. He pulled away with a desperate cry.

Then, before he could regain himself, the dome began to shrink.

He looked up at Mamoru; one powerful thought piercing his mind: _Do NOT let the dome touch him!_ Without thought or reason, he scrambled over to his oldest friend. As he moved, Seiya had thrown his weight back against Mamoru, throwing the teen backward and knocking off his hat. Kyouya dove over Mamoru's exposed upper half, ignoring the young man's volatile protests, and, together with Seiya, held him down even as the dome closed in on them, and the pain blinded them to anything else.

The Silver Death was most definitely the strongest opponent they had ever faced. The trap had be well times, well executed, and spoke of a darker cruelty than they had faced in the others. He was in full control when he battled, focused solely on the kill. Kyouya knew he was lucky to have survived an encounter with that man.

Tamaki had gotten in a lucky shot swinging that crane hook. It had been a reckless, impulsive, and _foolish_ thing to do, but it had saved their lives, thus he would not reprimand the boy. He would not welcome him onto the team, either. It was obvious that Tamaki wanted to be a part of the war, but he was a weak, untrained freshman romanticizing a war that was deadly. He would only get in the way at this point. If what Jadeite had said about the seven crystals was true, they were out of time. They did not have the luxury to train anymore. Now, it was battle, and Tamaki would only be a burden.

The click of a door proceeded Seiya's entrance into the living room. After Venus and Tamaki had introduced themselves, Mamoru had fainted. Jadeite called it a "side effect". The healing that saved their lives exhausted him. Seiya and he had retreated before Jadeite and his new friends could infringe upon them, claiming the need to get Mamoru to safety. Sailor Venus had not let them leave, however, forcing them to agree to meet at the Hikawa Shrine in the morning.

Kyouya clenched his fist. He was thinking of her again. Mentally reviewing a battle brought him back to her and her blue eyes and shy smile and the thought that her being so bashful was a welcome break in her usual character. He groaned—not a lover's groan of longing as some might assume but a tired man's groan of frustration and stress.

Seiya shook his head as he sat on the couch. "I never thought I'd see the day," he said. "Kyouya in love."

"I'm not in love," Kyouya snapped. "Love does not happen at first sight."

"Tell that to Mamoru," Seiya chided.

Kyouya turned from the window. "I know I am in the minority in my opinions, but l stand by it. Connection, like, and lust— _those_ happen at first sight, but love?" he shook his head negatively. "Love takes times."

"I never took you for a romantic," Seiya said, genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, well," Kyouya shrugged it off. He had gotten too philosophical for his own liking. He sat in an arm chair opposite Seiya. "I never took myself for a monster-fighting vigilante, but here we are."

The silence that fell between them was heavy. Both were lost in thought, contemplating the same predicament. Tonight's battle had been far too close.

"What are we going to do?" Seiya ventured after a time.

"I don't know," Kyouya confessed. He hated not knowing. All throughout this war, they had had a plan. Sometimes, the plan was simply to win the war. Other times, it was more detailed, like follow Naru until she led them to Nephrite and then kill him. The last few weeks had been a race for the crystals. Tonight's battle had been something new. It was a declaration of the true power of the Dark Kingdom. They were cruel, twisted, and gave no care for life. It was as if these last several months were just a game comparatively.

Kyouya leaned forward, his chin on his fists. "The Silver Death," he whispered.

"Yeah." Seiya rubbed his arms, remembering the pain of his blade through cloth and skin.

"We can't beat him."

"I know," Seiya said.

"Not unless..." Kyouya closed his eyes, not believing that the words were coming out of his mouth. "Not unless we can somehow utilize whatever it is Jadeite seems to draw out of us. Whatever powers are hidden in us, Jadeite is the one who pulls them out—either with his charms or his touch. Or even, I suspect, his presence. Why else do you think you stopped having visions after he died?"

Seiya had not rebuttal. It was a solid theory, and, as a scientist, Seiya could not deny the evidence of observation. "But," he began. "Jadeite wasn't there when I had my vision about the crystals." He sat up with a horrified expression on his face. "Was he?"

Kyouya shrugged. "We won't know until the morning."

Seiya groaned as he slumped back on the couch. He ran his hands over his face. "That's an age away."

"Indeed," Kyouya muttered. He looked down the hallway. Mamoru was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Neither Seiya nor he was going to get any sleep, even if they weren't energized from a mysterious magical healing. Full minds did not make good evening companions. Tonight was not going to end, and the morning did not look to hold a better prospect.

* * *

Tamaki was sulking. He knew that, but what else could he do? He had been kicked out of the conversation _again_!

Morning could not have come soon enough for him. He barely slept a wink! When the sun rose, he waited impatiently for Minako to come out of her hotel room. They grabbed a quick breakfast, headed for the Hikawa Temple, and waited for the Hero and his team to arrive. Tamaki was sure this was his moment. He was going to become an official member of the greatest team on the planet! The Hero would know that he was essential for sure!

But, the Hero was not there. It was only the Scientist and the Ninja. Apparently, the Hero was still sleeping due to the after effects of last night. Tamaki was disappointed. The Ninja was intimidating. He would not be an easy nut to crack. Priest was already on his side, and he was certain he could charm Scientist. He squared his shoulders, ready to do this, when Ninja fixed a cold glare on him, freezing him in his tracks.

"You," he said firmly. "Out, now."

Tamaki balked. "Wha...wha.."

"What?" Minako and Priest exclaimed on his behalf.

"He is not a part of this," Ninja said. Venus and Priest both stepped up to protest, but Ninja silenced them immediately. "I do not have time to indulge a doe-eyed fan boy fancying himself a hero. If you want to meet with us, he needs to wait outside, _out of earshot_!" His tone brooked no argument.

Tamaki was so shocked by the turn of events that he could only muster enough energy to nod and slink out of the room with his tail between his legs.

Now, he sat outside on the stone steps and grumbled into his headset as he spied on the secret meeting. Ninja thought he was so clever telling him to get out of earshot, but there was _nothing_ that Tamaki Yukino the Third could not hack.

He would owe Minako one for conveniently propping her cell phone up just enough for him to watch through her camera.

Currently, his sole ally was matching Ninja glare for glare. She was such a great actress. She made sure the conversation did not start until he was ready.

Minako broke the staring contest. "You didn't have to do that," she said. Her tone lacked the indignation he had been expecting. She sounded exasperated, as if she had expected this.

Ninja's cold mask was still in place, but it was somehow less harsh. He glanced at the closed paper door that Tamaki had existed through. "It was for his own good," Ninja said.

 _Yeah right,_ Tamaki thought. _Like you know what's good for me._

"Tamaki has been helping me fight this war," Minako said.

"Behind a computer screen," Ninja countered. "Don't think I didn't see that last night. No weapons, no discipline; he isn't a warrior." Ninja raised his hand. "And before you defend his merits, let me be clear. We do not have time to train him. Last night's battle made it very clear that we are in over our heads. The Dark Kingdom is pulling out all the stops sending two generals after us. We nearly died," he said, waving his hand around the room to indicate his team. "Your magic only stalled them."

"You do not have to inform me of the weaknesses in my powers," Minako said. "I am fully aware, but do not forget that I have been fighting this war as long if not longer than you. The Dark Kingdom attacked England as a test, a trial run before launching its full assault on Japan. The fact that one single soldier was able to drive them off there where a team struggled to defeat them here has not escaped me. I know I have not seen their full force, and I am not arrogant enough to think I can handle them alone. That is the reason I brought Tamaki here with me. We are a team, same as you all. Now is not the time to set divisions. You may not see his merit on the battlefield, but Tamaki is just as important to this war as any of us."

Tamaki grinned, feeling justified by Minako's backing.

"I'm not letting him back into this meeting," Ninja said.

In the background, through a hack on Scientist's phone, Tamaki heard Scientist whisper to Priest, "Do you want to tell him that that Tech guy is listening in or should I?"

In the camera feed, Priest shook his head no. The two crossed their arms, sat back, and watched the alpha flirting continue.

* * *

Inside the room, Minako shook her head; not in defeat but in resignation. She knew a battle she could not win, thus she moved on to the next topic. "I suppose your next question is why I have a transformation and accessible magic."

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes," Kyouya said. The thought had crossed his mind several times through the endless night. She and Mamoru both had the ability to shift their appearance into something more—a form that granted them power. He had not seen what Venus could do in her transformed state, thanks in no small part to that pesky shrinking dome, but Tamaki's ramblings filled him in on what he had missed. Kyouya had been all too grateful for Mamoru's passing out, if only that it gave him an excuse to leave the chaos of that night. In the quiet of Seiya's apartment, Kyouya had reviewed all that he had learned in the last few days and began to draw his own theories. "I assume it has something to do with the secret history of Terra."

* * *

Tamaki leaned forward and pressed his hands into his earphones. A secret history of Terra? As in the earth? That admission lined up right next to everything Minako had whispered in her sleep. Sailor Scouts, Princess Serenity, Kunzite, and now this! His heart quickened in his chest. He longed to know.

Minako chuckled through the phone. "Yes and no," she said. She looked over at Priest. "You told them?"

"Some of it," Priest said. "Only what they needed to know at the time."

"About Terra but nothing about the Moon." Minako turned back to face Ninja again. " _My_ home."

 _The Moon?_ Tamaki mouthed at the same time Ninja said, "The Moon?"

"Tech?"

Tamaki closed the laptop and looked up before he realized what he was doing. It was a hacker's knee-jerk reaction when caught by surprise. He looked around him for the source of the voice.

An annoyed sigh proceeded an exasperated, "Down here!"

Tamaki looked down. "Oh! Master cranky pants. Welcome home."

Artemis would usually give Tamaki a thorough dressing down for his continued disrespect, but he was too tired. He sat down with a huff and eyed the lad suspiciously. "What are you doing out here?"

"Uh," Tamaki gaped. "I'm just...enjoying the lovely Tokyo morning. You? You've been gone awhile. Where'd you go?"

"I was looking for Luna," Artemis said.

Tamaki blinked in confusion. "Who's Luna?"

* * *

"Luna and Artemis were the advisors of Queen Serenity," Minako said. She was giving an abbreviated version of the last days of the Moon Kingdom. It was rather simple, seeing as her memories of the past were still incomplete. What she was telling them now was what she had learned from Artemis. "He and Luna were in stasis, orbiting the earth and waiting for the day that the Dark Kingdom returned. They were charged with awakening the myself and my sister Scouts if needed." Minako looked at each one of them in turn. "I confess, I am surprised that it is you three here and not them."

"Is, ah, Luna a cat like Artemis?" Scientist spoke up for the first time since the meeting began.

"Yes," Minako confirmed.

Scientist nodded thoughtfully. "Black cat, crescent moon on her head?"

"Yes!" Minako exclaimed.

"I...know where she is," Scientist grinned sheepishly. "And I think I know why she wasn't able to awaken the other Scouts."

"Really?" Minako asked. "Is she ok? What happened?"

Before Scientist could answer, the paper door opened and in stepped—

"Miss Usagi?" Scientist sat up, surprised to see her.

Usagi stood in the doorway, clutching the bamboo frame with white knuckles. Her eyes were red rimmed and filled with fear. "Hey everyone," she said, her voice quivering. It broke completely and tears fell unabated as she continued, "May I please...have...the Rainbow Crystals?"

* * *

 **A.N.: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh! Why oh why is our dear Miss Usagi asking for those? Hm...**


	17. A Destiny Revealed

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Seventeen: A Destiny Revealed

"I don't understand," Usagi sobbed. Her knees gave out, and she nearly fell to the floor. Scientist grabbed her arms and helped steady her. She tried to thank him, but the tears kept coming.

Everything was so confusing. She had been enjoying a beautiful morning, wondering how Hero and his team were doing and how the war was going. She had not seen them since the incident with Yumeno-san. Then, as if just thinking about that day made him appear, she saw Chiba-san walking toward her. She had blushed, remembering what he had said to her that night—that her beauty had enchanted him upon first sight. She still did not know if she should be flattered or creeped out.

He had disappeared that night after they heard that scream. She had thought she would reach the battlefield and find him hurt, but he had been not been there. She had assumed he saw the Dark Kingdom and ran for it. Not all men were brave like her Hero, and Chiba-san was in high school, so...Still, she could not help herself. She stepped into his path, wanting to see if he was alright.

Chiba-san had been surprised by her appearance. He looked so tired, but his smile was genuine. They had barely begun their conversation before the Dark Kingdom struck.

Now, here she was, in a room full of people she had never met outside of the war, asking about something she did not understand.

The one she thought might be Scientist-san led her inside and helped her sit down. He wasn't wearing a lab coat or goggles, but his hair was pulled back in a colorful bandana. Usagi stared at him, and, in the midst of her torment, thought that Mako-chan would be very happy to know that her Scientist was quite handsome.

"Miss Usagi," he said gently. "Tell us what happened."

What happened? Usagi's despair rose in her throat. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed out the entire story about how she had met Chiba-san on the street, and then...

And then she found out that Chiba Mamoru was _her Hero_!

"They said...they said I had to bring them the Rainbow Crystals in _one hour_ or I would never see him again!" Usagi wailed. She looked up through watery eyes at Ninja-san. "Please save him!"

* * *

Seiya pulled Usagi into a protect hug and let her pour her confusion, fear, and pain out on his shoulder, all the while looking up at his teammates.

Kyouya, Venus, and Jadeite spoke rapidly, trying to keep their voices low and calm.

"How could you leave him alone?" Jadeite asked once Usagi was finished with her tale.

Kyouya balked under the accusation. "Because the Dark Kingdom doesn't know who we are!" he said. "They never have. Not once have they even given a hint to knowing our identities. We were safe to be alone because of that!" He crossed his arms and glanced back at Usagi. "Something changed between last night and now. Why go after Mamoru? It doesn't make sense. They are after _you_." He turned back to Jadeite. "Are they trying to draw you out? Did they choose him because he was alone? No, that doesn't make sense. If they knew who we were, they would have attacked us earlier while we were still recovering."

All throughout Kyouya's inquiry, Venus and Jadeite exchanged a look. "His hat and mask were off last night," Venus said.

"Yeah, but," Jadeite began. "They would only see his face, not know his name, and it wouldn't give them a reason to..." Jadeite trailed off, his face going pale. A memory from the night before, hazy and seeped in emotional torment, rose to the surface—a moment where he was at his weakest watching all he loved be taken from him; a moment when a trap closed and he yelled. "Oh no," Jadeite whispered. "Oh no, no, no, no!"

"What?" Venus asked. All eyes were on him now.

"I did this," Jadeite confessed. He raised his hand before Seiya or Kyouya could speak, silencing any chance of misunderstanding. "Last night, as the dome was closing in, I yelled En—Mamoru's name, and, after the dome broke, his mask and hat were gone. It was too easy for the Dark Kingdom to put two and two together at that point."

Usagi cried out anew at the revelation. Seiya squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Rescue him, of course," Kyouya said, in full command now that the truth was out. "They think they can trap us, they have another thing coming. We'll strike, _now_!"

"NO!" Usaig all but screamed. She leapt to her feet and grabbed Kyouya's arm. "You can't! They told me to come alone, or else..." Her eyes welled up again.

Seiya came up behind Usagi and tried to take her back to her seat, but she pulled away. Venus waved him off and took over the job of comforting the distraught girl. It felt natural to do so, but Venus could not place why.

"What about a sneak attack?" Seiya suggested once Usagi was safe with Venus. "We send Miss Usagi back with the Crystals and we follow her."

"We are _not_ sending her back in!" Venus declared vehemently. The thought of sending Usagi back into the hands of the Dark Kingdom caused her stomach to twist uncomfortably.

"We have to," Kyouya said.

"I want to help," Usagi whispered.

"It won't work," Jadeite added. "It didn't work last night, and it certainly won't work this time. They will expect us to come. That's why they chose a civilian. No matter what we do, she is in danger."

"That's why we are not sending her in," Venus reiterated with finality.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kyouya said. His usual calm was beginning to show some cracks. His voice was lacing with frustration, and his gaze was growing hot. "The Dark Kingdom captured _our friend_ with the threat that if _she,_ " He pointed to Usagi. "Does not return in," He looked at his watch. "Less than thirty minutes with the keys to their victory, he's dead!"

"We send in Minako, of course," came a voice from the doorway. Tamaki strode into the room, his laptop open in his hands. He was steading it on one arm and typing with his free hand. "Where did they say to meet?" he asked.

"Um," Usagi blinked in surprise at the new arrival. She had not met him or the blond before. "The Starlight Tower."

Tamaki set his laptop down, sat, and began typing furiously, muttering to himself. "Security there is a joke. The Dark Kingdom should have thought about zapping the cameras. Guess they are not as smart as they think. Ok, here we go, one, two, three...ta dah!" He turned the screen around for everyone to see.

Mamoru was kneeling on a bare, stone floor; his hands tied behind his back and his eyes watching Zoicite and the Silver Death, who stood nearby in conference.

"How did you do that?" Usagi asked.

Tamaki grinned. "There's nothing I can't hack."

"Can we get sound?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki shook his head. "These are security cameras. No volume."

"What about a speaker on a phone?" Minako asked.

Tamaki typed away at the keyboard for a minute and then shook his head negatively. "Doesn't look like Mr. Chiba has his phone today." He scowled. "Which is weird, because, I mean, who doesn't have their..." He looked up with a grin as he spoke only to realize that Kyouya was glowering at him. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the Dark Kingdom is expecting a blond girl with blue eyes in a school uniform. I doubt they took a picture of their victim. I bet you anything they would not be able to tell the difference. I mean, I've known Minako for a bit now, and I am struck by how much they look alike."

Usagi and Minako looked at one another.

"Have Minako change into her clothes, we do her hair right, and then send her off. Plus, seeing as she is a super soldier, she should be fine."

"No," Kyouya said firmly. He turned to Minako. "I am not sending you in to face two Generals alone."

"She won't be alone," Jadeite said.

"You're the one who said we can't follow her without alerting the Dark Kingdom," Seiya pointed out.

Jadeite grinned. Ever since Tamaki pulled up the live feed from the Starlight Tower, an idea began to form in his mind. It would be risky and very dangerous, but if it worked...He looked up at Minako. "Take her into the next room. Have Rei help you. You have five minutes, so hurry."

Minako nodded and began to lead Usagi out, but Usagi refused to move. "What about Hero-san?"

Jadeite smiled mischievously as he assured her, "We are going to save him."

* * *

Mamoru cursed his luck. The Dark Kingdom had found him. He did not know how, and he did not care. All that mattered was stopping them before they took the Crystals or hurt Usagi. He had not meant to drag her into this.

It had been a pleasant surprise to see her that morning. He had woken up in Seiya's apartment, alone. He was physically still exhausted, but his mind had been too full of unanswered questions to remain silent. He roused himself, changed into some spare clothes that Seiya always left for him, and headed out for the Hikawa Shrine. He wanted to talk to Jadeite about what had happened last night. It was time the old sage explained where this strange magic was coming from and why only he could bring it out.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not seen Usagi until she was directly in front of him. "Good morning, Chiba-san."

"Usagi!" he had exclaimed, and then, realizing he was not Hero right then, corrected himself. "Tsukino-san."

She had smiled graciously, causing his heart to fill with such delight. "Usagi-san is fine, if I may call you Mamoru-san."

"Of course!" he had readily agreed. "How are you? It feels like forever since—" _Since I nearly kissed you under the moonlight_ , his mind whispered.

"Since Yumeno-san asked us to pose, yes," Usagi had said. "Her exhibit opens in a few days. Are you going to go?"

"Yes," Mamoru found himself answering. He was not an art fan, but he would go if she was going; anything to spend more time with her outside of the war. "I am excited to see the paintings."

"Cool!" Usagi said. "Then I'll see you there?"

Mamoru nodded a touch over enthusiastically.

Usagi had, then, glanced down, as if uncertain of whether she was supposed to leave at that point. Mamoru now wished that she had. It would have spared her their current predicament. She turned her large blue eyes back onto him and had asked, "About that night, when you ran off toward that scream."

Mamoru's mind had raced at her words. What was she going to say next? Did she know? Had she figured it out? "Yeah, that, um, well...you see, I—"

Usagi blushed. "I was worried, is all," she said. "I didn't really hear about what happened or anything, not that I pay attention to violent attacks on the city, not that that was violent! It could have been a cat, I mean...well...I'm just glad you are safe." She ducked her head, embarrassed.

Mamoru had thought the whole thing endearing. She had not figured it out; she even went so far as to protect his secret, even if it was inadvertently from him.

And then, everything had gone to hell. A black energy erupted from the ground around them. Usagi had screamed; he had cursed and tried to grab her, hoping to get her out, but the dark energy closed in around them. There was a rush of wind, a howling in his ears, and then, they were thrown onto a hard floor before the two people he hated the most.

"Well, well, well," Zoicite had said as she knelt down in front of him. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him up, sneering in his face, "Welcome Chiba Mamoru, or should I say the _Hero_?"

Usagi had gasped behind him at the announcement. Mamoru glared at Zoicite and tried to activate his transformation, but the witch sent dark energy through his system, immobilizing him. She tsked him as she stood up, having let go of his hair and was now walking around him. "None of that," she cooed. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to our guest."

Mamoru, his body still half-paralyzed from the assault, was able to turn just enough to see the Silver Death holding a sword to Usagi's throat. Usagi's eyes were wide now, filled with fear and the beginning of tears. "Mamoru-san?" she whispered uncertainly.

Zoicite decided it would be fun to pin Mamoru down by sitting on him. She grabbed his head again and pushed it down into the stone floor. Mamoru grunted and tried to get his body working enough so he could throw her off. She jolted him again. "Stay," she commanded. "I am having girl time." She lifted her free hand and pointed at Usagi. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Leave her alone!" Mamoru growled.

"Quiet," Zoicite hummed. She tapped her finger against her chin in thought for a moment and then snapped. She jumped up and leaned over Usagi, leering. "I know! You're friend with Nephrite's little pet human. What was her name? Oh, it doesn't matter." She pinched Usagi's cheek and spoke in a condescending tone. "You are here now, so you get to help me." Zoicite patted Usagi's cheek for good measure. "Go to the Hikawa Temple. There, you will find Jadeite, who you may know as "Priest"." She said his title with air quotations. "Tell him that I want the Rainbow Crystals, and that if you, girl, do not bring them back to me here at the Starlight Tower in 1 hour, you will never see your precious Hero again." She stepped back with a smirk.

The Silver Death lowered his blade and joined the blond General. "And," he added. "Inform him that should his team try anything, we will be _less_ than forgiving." He waved his hand, sending Usagi away with burst of Dark Energy.

That had been an agonizingly long hour ago. Now, Mamoru knelt on the polished stone, his hands bound by Zoicite's crystals. The cuff sucked away his energy in small doses, enough to keep him awake and alert but weak. Whenever he tried to transform, a shock of black energy rushed from the cuffs, breaking his concentration and suppressing his battle gear. So far, he had been shocked twenty four times.

Zoicite and the Silver Death, who he had learned was named Malachite, were standing across the room, talking in low voices. They had been doing so since Usagi's departure. He strained to hear them, hoping to catch something that would give him the edge. He had heard snippets like "Foolish girl" and "Queen Beryl's wishes". The one that baffled him the most was "Weak princeling." He thought back to Jadeite's story. He remembered the longing in the old soul's eyes as he spoke of his prince. He wondered...were they after the prince as well? If so, he would _not_ let them find him. If the prince of Terra were somehow alive, Mamoru would fight to find him so that he could reunite with Jadeite.

Zoicite abruptly turned away from Malachite. "The hour is almost up," she announced. "Where is your girlfriend? Does she not care about seeing you again?"

Mamoru pulled himself up as best he could and said defiantly, "She won't come. She won't bring you the Crystals!"

"Zoicite," Malachite said. He nodded toward the large windows forming the outer walls of the chamber.

Zoicite looked out at the world beyond. She clapped in delight at what she saw. "Looks like you two will need to have a stern discussion about being on the same page, because _there_ she is!"

Mamoru's eyes widened. _No! Usagi, what are you doing?_

Below, coming up to the base of the tower, a girl with long blond hair clutched a bag of crystals and waited.

* * *

Tamaki was _so excited_! Yeah, sure, this was a dangerous situation where Hero was being held hostage by the Dark Kingdom and V-chan was currently walking into the den alone, disguised as someone else, carrying three powerful crystals in a bag, but, still, it was all so cool!

The girl—Tsukino Usagi, he had finally learned—was watching the live feed from the Starlight Tower. Rei, the priestess who Jadeite loved, was with her. She had let Usagi barrow some temple robes and was currently trying to keep her calm. Usagi had not liked sending V-chan in her place. She was certain the Dark Kingdom would know and it would mean Mamoru's life, but Jadeite had assured her that he had a plan.

And _that_ assurance was the reason Tamaki was so excited. Jadeite had asked him— _him!—_ to come with him and the others to the sacred fire room. Tamaki was not sure what a sacred fire room was, but he was more than happy to follow if it meant he was finally being able to help them.

In the time between Minako's departure and now, Jadeite had used his fires to take Scientist—whose real name, Tamaki was happy to learn, was Seiya—and Ninja (Kyouya) to their homes to grab their battle gear. Tamaki had used that time to secure the video feed so that Usagi and Rei could watch. Usagi had insisted upon it; her condition, she had said, since Minako was going in her place.

Once the trio had returned with weapons in tow, Jadeite had instructed them to go to the sacred fire room. Now, they were here, and Tamaki could not wait to find out what was going to happen next.

"Alright," Kyouya growled. "Enough secrecy. The hour is almost up. What is this plan of yours?"

Jadeite stood in front of the sacred fire. It was a large fire burning in a raised grate. Tamaki wanted to ask what made it sacred, but now was not the time. He would ask later. He'd need to know for when he wrote the many many stories of their soon-to-be amazing adventures. "Remember when I said that the Terrian Fire is the source of all life and magic?" Jadeite asked.

Tamaki did not remember him saying that, but since Seiya and Kyouya did not say anything, he assumed they did and, thus, resolved to listen intently in order to find out why that was important.

Jadeite raised his hands over the flames. "The sacred fires are a part of the Terrain Flame." He waved his hands and then preformed a scooping motion. Two parts of the flame broke off into his hands. He turned around; the two new flames burned tall and strong over his palms. It was so cool! "These fires are what have allowed me to draw out the powers dormant inside of you."

"Knew it!" Tamaki said, unable to hold it in any longer. "I knew it. I called it." He grinned cheekily, but Kyouya's seemingly never ending displeasure with him dampened his exaltation. He closed his mouth and waited.

"So," Kyouya said, addressing Jadeite now that Tamaki was silent. "We _do_ have magic."

"Yes," Jadeite confirmed. "And, with this," He indicated the flames in his hands. "And the charms, I have been drawing it out in small doses when needed."

 _So cool, so cool, so cool!_ Tamaki sung in his mind.

"Were you in my room?" Seiya asked skeptically. It was an odd question, Tamaki thought, but the look of consternation on Seiya's face implied that it was a very valid question at the moment.

Jadeite nodded. "Yes. I placed a charm under your pillow that night. I needed to make sure they worked _and_ that you would be ready for what was coming next."

Seiya scowled but said nothing else.

"Why?" Kyouya asked. "Why the charms and the fires? If you and Venus can use magic without aid, why not us?"

"It is a long story," Jadeite said. "One, I fear, we do not have time to go into right now. The short version is that the magic is dormant. The fires can awaken it for a short time, but the core is still asleep. I am the Fire; my core never rests, and Venus' magic does not come from earth, hence her need to transform in order to activate it. Now, I suspect you know what comes next."

Seiya and Kyouya exchanged a heavy look. They nodded to each other, turned back to Jadeite, and waited.

Jadeite stepped forward. "This is going to be stronger than all the other times before this. Do not panic, _breath_ , and let the fires settle."

Kyouya straightened his shoulders and raised his chin. He looked defiant, but Tamaki suspected her was nervous. Seiya gulped but nodded, indicating that he was ready.

Jadeite lifted the flames up and, rotating his wrists so that his palms were now parallel to the two teens, he pushed the flames into their chests.

Tamaki watched in wide-eyed fascination. The fires sank through their clothes and into their bodies. There was no singeing or burning. Both tensed and then gasped. Kyouya clenched his fists and jaw and closed his eyes. Seiya grabbed his chest and nearly doubles over. Whatever was happening inside of them was physically overwhelming.

"Breath," Jadeite instructed as he stepped back. "Breath. Calm. Wait."

The air around them changed. It became thick with power. Goosebumps rose on Tamaki's skin as he watched. There was no physical change, but he could tell...something was different.

Kyouya opened his eyes suddenly and released his held breath. His body relaxed, but the air around him was buzzing. He looked down at his hands in bewilderment.

Seiya looked up, slowly unwrapping his arms from his chest.

They looked at one another, smiled with strained uncertainty, and then hurried outside. Tamaki followed, stopping in the doorway, not wanting to miss a moment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jadeite asked from behind him.

"Huh?" Tamaki reluctantly turned around. Seiya and Kyouya were testing their powers. He wanted to watch! His indignation vanished the moment he met Jadeite's gaze.

Jadeite was holding another flame in his upturned palm. He was smiling, the look on his face a mix of anticipation, mischief, and something more.

Tamaki stared at him in disbelief, hope rising in his chest. Did this mean?

"Remember to breath, little brother," Jadeite said. He pressed the flame into Tamaki's chest, and everything changed.

* * *

Venus stood in the center of the cavernous chamber facing down two of the Dark Kingdom's Generals. Her mission was to stall for time while Jadeite put his plan—whatever it was—into motion. She clutched the bag with the three Rainbow Crystals. They had decided not to risk it with fake crystals. "That and we don't have time to make fakes," Tamaki had said.

Upon her arrival, she was greeted by a wave of black energy that teleported her here. Now, she stared down her opponents and waited.

"It's about time," the blond witch sneered. This was Zoicite, Venus told herself, the one she had shot in the shoulder last night. The general looked fine, much to Venus' displeasure. It seemed the generals rebounded easily. Zoicite stalked forward to stand between her and the captured Hero. "I was beginning to think you didn't care for your _Hero_."

The plan was working. Zoicite did not suspect a double cross. Venus held up the bag and said, "I have the Crystals. Let him go."

"Give me the Crystals, and I'll let him go," Zoicite countered.

"No," Venus said. "You don't get anything until I know Hero is safe!"

Behind Zoicite, Venus saw Mamoru's eyes widen. He knew. Venus could see it in his eyes. She gave an imperceptive nod, hoping to reassure him.

Zoicite cackled. "Well, well, look who found her spine. How quaint."

Malachite stalked up to Zoicite. His face was a mask of ice; giving away nothing. He narrowed his hateful gaze onto the girl. "How did you get the Crystals?"

Venus resisted the urge to sneer. Malachite was more perceptive than his companion. Plus, he had the added advantage of battling her in the past. She would have to be careful. Utilizing her skills as an actress, Venus added a lighter tone to her voice and emphasized it with a quiver. "I asked."

"And the Hero's team?" Malachite asked. "Where are they? I doubt they willingly allowed you here."

"I told them you were holding Hero at the Tokyo Tower," she said smoothly, keeping her tone in a fearful quiver with a touch of defiance. "They went ahead of me. They'll know soon that I was lying, so please!" She forced tears to appear. "Please release Hero!"

"I never said I would release him," Zoicite said.

"What?" Venus gasped. She involuntarily stepped back and gripped the bag tighter to her chest. "You said you'd release him if I brought you the Crystals!"

Zoicite cackled. "I said if you bring me the Crystals, you could _see_ him again!" She pointed behind her. "There he is! In plain sight! You've _seen_ him, now," Her eyes narrowed. She raised her hand. "Give me the Crystals!"

Venus shook her head. "No!"

"Very well," Zoicite said. "Then I'll just have to _take_ them." She closed her raised fist.

A tingle rose up Venus' neck. She turned sharply in time to see three long, sharp crystal spears flying through the air at her. Her eyes widened. They were coming too fast! She didn't have time to transform; she didn't have time to do anything! The spears were going to kill her, and then the Dark Kingdom would take the Crystals _and_ Endymion! She closed her eyes. _Jadeite, where are you?_

The tingling came again, stronger this time, followed by a chill. Venus heard crystals shatter. She opened her eyes in shock.

The three spears had hit a giant crystal wall!

And standing there with one hand pressed against was _Tamaki_! He grinned at her through his curly bangs. "Check it, Venus," he said. "I've got powers."

The floor beneath them was suddenly coated in a swirling darkness. Venus watched as Kyouya, Seiya, and Jadeite rose out of the shadows. The trio charged the Generals with enraged yells. Power was rolling off of them in tangible waves.

"Better transform," Tamaki said. He waved his hand. The crystal wall melted into the floor. "They're going to need your help."

Venus came back to herself. "Right," she said. She tossed him the bag of Crystals. "Hold these, ok?" Tamaki caught the bag. Venus pulled out her transformation wand, raised it over her head, and yelled, "Venus Power!" In a flash of orange light, she transformed, and raced into the fray.

* * *

Tamaki should have joined the battle. It was everything he had ever wanted _right in front of him_! He had powers! He was in a battle as part of the team. Hero needed his help!

But...there was something about these Crystals that was bothering him.

The moment he caught the bag, something reacted inside of him. He could feel something coming from these Crystals. Some sort of resonance. Each one was emitting a vibration at a different speed, creating sounds at varying pitches. As he listened to the sounds, he began to make out four more pitches. These were softer, harder to hear; giving him the sense that they were far away. All seven tones melded together into one song that filled his mind and spoke to him of one simple truth: these seven pitches wanted to be reunited.

Tamaki reached into the bag and pulled out one of the Crystals. It was violet. It hummed in his hands, sending the vibrations through his fingers and up his arm. He closed his hand around it and shut his eyes, focusing on the Crystal. His powers, though very new to him, were surprisingly easy to use. It felt like riding a bike; one never really forgets how. Theoretically, that philosophy should not apply to newly awakened magic, but Tamaki did not really care. He had powers, and now his powers were helping him talk to magical crystals. It was awesome.

He fixed the image of the violet Crystal into his mind and let the seven resonances fill him. Slowly, each resonance took a form, each a different color, until all seven of the Rainbow Crystals were fixed in his mind's eye. The three that were in his hands glowed brightly; the missing four were dim. He concentrated on the missing four. _Come back_ , he commanded. _Come back to your friends_.

The command rushed out of him into the great beyond. He waited, all sounds of battle lost on him as he listened for a response.

It came.

A return of the initial rush; it had bounced back from wherever the last four Crystals were and was absorbed back into him, bringing with it the knowledge that the four Crystals were coming. The resonances were getting stronger and louder. Tamaki opened his eyes and looked up into the darkness. A laugh of triumph broke from his lips when the four Crystals appeared. They were flying swiftly toward him. The young man reached up for them.

A battle cry broke Tamaki's concentration. He turned to face Malachite. The silver General was right in front of him, his blade raised over his head, ready for the kill. The blood drained from Tamaki's face. "Oh," he whispered.

* * *

Mamoru could not believe what he was seeing. He had known from the moment she entered the chamber that the girl bringing the Crystals was not Usagi. It had been confirmed for him when she called him "Hero". Usagi always called him Hero- _san_. Then, Zoicite had tried to kill her and that crystal wall appeared out of nowhere, bringing with it that kid from the previous night. Shadows filled the chamber, somehow opening a gateway for Kyouya and the others to arrive.

Now, the cave was in chaos! Seiya and Kyouya had engaged the Generals, giving Jadeite time to come free him. "Sorry we're late," he had said as he grabbed the bonds.

"Better late than never," Mamoru had countered.

Jadeite melted the cuffs. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride," Mamoru joked. "Where's Usagi?"

"She's safe, which is more than I can say for us. We need to get the Crystals and get out of here."

"Agreed." Mamoru summoned his battle gear. "Let's go."

He and Jadeite joined the fight.

This battle was nothing like last night. Something was different. Kyouya was keeping up with Malachite blow-for-blow. His friend was moving faster than Mamoru had ever seen him move before. Seiya was dodging every attack Zoicite made and countering attacks even before she could strike. Venus danced about the edges of the fight, firing her magic beams at the Generals at just the right moments. Jadeite stayed close by his side. The two worked back-to-back in between the main duels, attacking and defending as needed. It was when Kyouya disappeared into a shadow that Mamoru realized what was happening. Jadeite had done something; activated the dormant _somethings_ that had been inside of them all along.

A flash of colored light caught Mamoru's eye. He glanced to the side. That boy from last night was staring at one of the Crystals. He closed his eyes even as he wrapped his fingers around the gem. What was he doing? It was too dangerous to stand there undefended!

A rush of power came off of the lad a moment later. It alerted all in the room that something was amiss. Every eye turned. The boy was glowing a faint artic glow. Above him, breaking through the shadows in the chamber, four corresponding glows came. Mamoru recognized them. It was the other four Crystals. How had he _done that_?

"No!" Malachite yelled. He threw his arms out. A wave of dark energy knocked Mamoru and Jadeite back. Malachite used the precious few seconds to charge across the chamber.

"Tamaki!" Venus yelled.

Zoicite threw a storm of crystal shards at the girl, driving her back away from the prone lad.

Mamoru did not hesitate. He chased after Malachite. He may not have activated powers, but he did have _his_ skills. He could run!

He caught up to the General just as he pulled his sword back. Tamaki was looking up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He had not suspected an incoming attack.

The blade came down.

Mamoru jumped in the way.

Steel pierced his back, drove through his stomach, and pushed him into the ground.

"Mamoru!" Kyouya yelled.

"Endymion!" Jadeite screamed.

"No!" Seiya cried out.

Tamaki gaped in shock.

And, in a room far away, in a Temple on a hill, Tsukino Usagi fell to her knees and shrieked, "ENDYMION!"

* * *

 **A.N.:** Reviews are love.


	18. A Shocking Turn

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Eighteen: A Shocking Turn

Usagi screamed. She gripped the laptop screen, begging for it not to be true. Mamoru could not be...be... She screamed his name again, hoping, praying, pleading that her voice would reach him and, maybe, somehow, breath life back into him.

But it didn't. No matter how loud she pleaded, the scene did not change. Mamoru still lay, pierced by _that monster's_ wicked blade, in a pool of his own blood.

Usagi could not take it. It was too much; it was all too much! Her hero always won. He always came back to her, no matter what! Mamoru always came back. He had defied time and space to find her again.

 _Time and space..._ That thought began like a crack in a secret wall buried deep in her heart. The pain of her reality was the hammer pounding on the wall. As the cracks spread, as her pain increased and her sorrow rose, something pushed from the other side. Memories of another time and another place broke free, causing the present to blur with the past. She saw Mamoru, her Hero, standing in black and silver armor, smiling at her from across a white-stone courtyard. She saw him sitting in Yumeno's study, posing for a painting. She saw dressed in a tuxedo, dancing with her in a majestic ballroom. She saw him smiling at her as they danced at the celebration of Princess Dia.

The confusing memories overlapped her reality; blending each moment she knew him here with memories of a forgotten time there. The cracks in the wall spread; the wall was pushed from the inside; and, as the Silver Death ripped his blade from Mamoru's body, an image buried the deepest in her heart filled her mind: the sight of him reaching for her even as the death blow fell.

Past and present collided inside of her, and Usagi screamed. She screamed a name she had never spoken before in this life. It tore from her lips, carrying deeper anguish than a middle schooler should ever feel, and as she screamed, she released a past that had been buried until now.

A golden crescent moon burst to life on her forehead.

Behind her, the priestess gasped.

Across the city, a scholar and a baker froze in their tasks, overwhelmed.

A stray cat in a veterinarian's office clawed desperately at the lock of her create.

And, in the Starlight Tower, a soldier turned from the gruesome sight before her toward a Templ seeminly so far away, and whispered, "Serenity?"

* * *

Time was moving so fast around them. It felt like nothing was registering, and yet, the four young men witnessing this tragic event somehow knew that they would recall every detail. Senses faded to only sight—a tunnel vision locked on Mamoru's unmoving body.

Tamaki screamed in denial, though he could not hear his own voice. The Rainbow Crystals fell all around him, forgotten in the wake of the devastation. He slung his hands out, sending a wave of solid crystal at the Silver Death, throwing him backward away from Mamoru. Tamaki fell to his knees next to his idol, unable to comprehend the truth. The Hero had fallen.

Kyouya, Jadeite, and Seiya charged across the stone floor, each desperate to reach Mamoru. Zoicite, that vile whore, leapt in front of them, threatening something unheard by them. It was Seiay who intercepted her attack. He blocked with his staff, pushed with his powers, and yelled defiantly in her face.

Kyouya and Jadeite kept running. Somewhere beyond them, Malachite had recovered. Kyouya saw him from the corner of his eye. He had never felt hate so deeply as he did right now. He diverged from his course, summoning his magic to his feet. Silver light flashed as he propelled himself, faster than fast, at his enemy. Malachite could barely block the strike. Kyouya had aimed for his heart—assuming the creature had one—but Malachite' sword, the very blade that felled Mamoru, deflected the blow, but only just! Kyouya's sword still met flesh, and, with an enraged roar, the Ninja drove the sword deep through Malachite's upper body. Malachite gasped in shock, thick green blood pouring from the wound. Kyouya ripped his blade free, spat at the demon who had just stolen all that Kyouya lived for, and then he turned away, his eyes once more locked on his destiny.

Jadeite collapsed to his knees opposite Tamaki. His hands shook as he gripped his master's shoulder. "Endymion?" he gasped in a harsh whisper. Tamaki's head snapped up and his eyes widened, but Jadeite did not notice. All he knew was the sickening sensation of his leige's blood soaking into his pants and the condemnation yelling in his mind that he had failed again.

Across the room, Sailor Venus stood in a trance. Her sharp blue eyes were fixed on a point beyond the Tower. Her next words, spoken so softly, thundered in the deafening silence of the chamber. "Serenity?"

Ancient power filled the Starlight Tower, shaking it to its core. All occupants of the chamber were forced into submission under the sudden pressure. The seven forgotten Crystals came to life. They glowed seven majestic colors and lifted off of the ground. They began to spin, slowly at first but then getting faster and faster as they rose higher and higher. They rose to the pinnacle of the Tower room, and then, in a blinding burst of rainbow light, they vanished!

The spell was broken, and the battle resumed.

Seiya pushed his powers against Zoicite, trying to throw her back and away so that he could get to Mamoru. The she-General countered. Her crystal shards struck the ground around his feet, causing Seiya to stumble. He lost his concentration and his grip on his powers. Zoicite pressed her advantage. She grabbed his arm and yanked him forward.

And Seiya blanked.

His mind was overwhelmed with her! It was a putrid rush of hatred, jealousy, lust, and revenge. His soul swirled under the assault. He fought to break free—both physically and mentally. The link was broken as quickly as it had formed, and the two opponents stumbled backward. Zoicite clutched her head. She yelled curses at him, demanding to know what he had done to her! Seiya sank to the ground, heaving and violently shaking his head, desperate to ride himself of all he had seen. One image refused to fade. It was the one that made his heart stop from the sudden fear. He looked up at Zoicite in horror, and then at Malachite, who was struggling to stand.

 _It was all a trick_ , his mind said. _This whole thing was a trick!_

"Guys!" he yelled. "They're after Mamoru!"

All eyes turned to him with mixed expressions of shock and anger. "Why you little!" Zoicite snarled. She raised her hand, summoning a thick crystal shard.

Seiya leapt to his feet and ran for his friends. "They want him, dead or alive!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zoicite throw the crystal. Seiay pivoted, swinging his staff in an upward arc. He sent his powers through the weapon as he swung. A psychic wave whipping out of the wood to slice through the dangerous assult and slam into Zoicite, throwing the Blong She-Bitch into the wall; a sickening _thus_ preceded her slumping to the ground. Seiya joined his team, who were all now huddled around Mamoru. "We need to leave, now!" he said with great urgency.

Kyouya, who was the sole member standing, nodded his affirmation, but he did not speak. He did not trust himself to speak. His hands were trembling. He gripped his sword and willed them to stop. Now was not the time to break apart. With more strength than he thought he possessed, Kyouya tore his eyes away from the sight that would haunt his dreams. "IS he breathing?" The answer would either kill him or save him.

Tamaki lowered his ear to Mamoru's deathly pale face. He could barely hear the rattling of watery breaths. "Yes," he gasped out. "He's still alive!"

"Venus!" Jadeite yelled.

The orange-clad Sailor Soldier was still standing in the open chamber, alone and unaware of anything else save the quickening in her heart and the urge to run back to the Temple. Jadeite's cry cut through her daze, drawing her back to reality. She ran across the stone floor toward them.

On the other side, Malachite glared at them. He would not let the Rainbow Crystals _and_ the Prince of Terra slip through his fingers. Summoning the poisonous powers granted to him by his Great Leader, he charged them.

Kyouya saw him coming. He opened his mouth to give a warning, but it was a needless gesture.

Venus turned sharply, brought her hand to her forehead, and yelled, "Venus Crescent Beam!" Hot golden energy gathered at her fingertips. She stopped her run long enough to plant her feet, steading her body and preparing herself for the backlash the force of her assault would create. She pointed at the charging general and released the energy with a resounding, "SMASH!"

The golden beam collided with Malachite, burning a second hole through his body to match the first. He fell to the floor, but immediately began to force his body up again.

"Stay down!" Venus commanded. She glared at the dark general. Malachite glared back. Their hate remained locked in an intense stare for an eternal moment, both vowing to not let this be the end of their battle; then, Venus turn away and continued her run.

When Venus had summoned her attack, Kyouya had turned his attention to their escape. He closed his eyes and roused the dwindling flame of his magic. The power flowed through him at a much slower pace than before. At the beginning of the battle, it had been as if a rushing river were in his veins. This magic came with ease and power. Now, the river had stilled to a trickling brook, barely strong enough to move a pebble. Kyouya fought down the counteractive tide of his emotions and concentrated. Mamoru was counting on him. He needed to protect him.

A pool of shadows began to form beneath them, flowing into a slow-churning whirlpool. The shadows swirled up off the ground, rising as his as his knees.

"Think of the Temple!" Jadeite said from somewhere beyond his focus. Kyouya heeded his plea, picturing the quiet Temple on a hill hidden by trees. The shadows swirled faster.

Venus stepped into the swirl of shadows, Kyouya's powers reached their peak, the floor disappeared into shadows, and band of warriors dropped into the oblivion, Malachite's howl of rage following them into the unknown.

* * *

The shadows deposited them at the base of the Temple steps, and the panic began to set in as the severity of their situation greeted them.

Mamoru was not moving. The four boys looked at each other with equal looks of dread.

"Kuzon!" Jadeite yelled. He was the first to turn away. He and Venus broke into a sprint up the stone steps. "Kuzon!" Jadeite called again in pure desperation. They were not safe yet. Zoicite and Malachite may have been wounded, but that would not stop Beryl. She was after Endymion. The Prince would not be safe until he was in the room of the sacred fire. _That's if he survives this_. Jadeite rebuked that traitorous thought. He _would not_ let his master die. Not again.

He and Venus crested the stairs. "Kuzon!"

Kuzon ran from the Temple. "Master, what is it?" he asked, but he stopped, shock overtaking his countenance as he saw what came up behind Jadeite. Kyouya and Seiya were trotting up over the top of the stairs, both bearing Mamoru's weight as they struggled along the fine line between hurrying and being gentle. Blood stained the ground with each step they took. Mamoru's hands hung limp even as Seiya gripped him under his shoulders, and his head hug back and lulled back and forth.

"Wards now!" Jadeite said, snapping his servant from his shock. "The Dark Kingdom will press their advantage. Quickly!"

Kuzon nodded and hurried off to do his master's will.

Jadeite caught up with Tamaki, who was trailing behind Seiya. The lad was pale and uncharacteristically silent. He glanced at Jadeite, his young eyes filled with uncertainty. Jadeite knew he wore a similar look in his own eyes. He grit his teeth, nodded once in what he hoped would be an encouraging gesture, and hurried ahead. He needed to get to the sacred fire room.

"Endymion!"

Jadeite stumbled to a stop. "It can't be," he whispered.

But it was. A young woman came running out of the Temple. She was dressed in a flowing white silk dress. Her blond hair was radiating in the sunlight even as the long tails fluttered behind her. A golden crescent moon shone on her forehead, marking her for eternity as the one and only Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom and True Love of Prince Endymion.

Rei was running after her, trying to stop her.

"Endymion!" Princess Serenity cried again, her large blue eyes filled with tears.

Venus stepped up seemingly out of nowhere and caught the princess around the waist before the blond girl could reach Mamoru.

"No!" Serenity protested. She fought against Venus' hold, not caring for anything but her true love. "Endymion! Endymion, please! Look at me! Endymion, open your eyes!"

Kyouya and Seiya did not stop to take in the strange spectacle. They continued in their single-minded determination to get Mamoru to safety. Tamaki, though paused mid step to look, his green eyes shifting from uncertainty to fascination. "Usagi?" he asked in disbelief.

Jadeite tore himself away from this tipping point of fate and grabbed Tamaki's arm, saying in a firm tone, "Not now!" He forced the lad to keep moving. Venus and Rei would look after the Princess. His brothers were needed now.

"Where are they taking him?!" he could hear Princess Serenity crying from behind him. Jadeite closed his eyes. This was all too close to that dreadful day so long ago. He clenched his fists as he ran. _Not this time_ , he vowed. _This time, I'm here_.

* * *

The room of the sacred fire was dark. The fire was low in its grate. Jadeite was disheartened when he joined his brothers there, but he was not surprised. The sacred fire had given so much of itself for this battle. Jadeite had suspected that this might happen, but he had hoped it would not. Now, as he looked at the terrible truth adding to the terrible happenings of now, he could not stop the spike of fear cutting through him. He did not know if there was enough fire left to make a difference.

Kyouya and Seiya had lain Mamoru on Jadeite's bed. Kyouya stepped back while Seiya ripped open Mamoru's shirt, doing his best to assess the damage. Tamaki stood off to the side, biting his thumb and watching intently. "He doesn't look good," he said.

"Shut up," Kyouya commanded.

Seiya pressed his finger up under Mamoru's nose. "Oh kami, he's barely breathing," he said. He gripped his hair and then reached for Mamoru's wrist, checking for a pulse. "He's lost too much blood. The blade cut through his spine and his stomach. I don't know how he's still alive!"

"None of that!" Kyouya snapped. His eyes were cold as flint. "Mamoru does not die. Do you understand me?"

"People don't live and die because you command it!" Seiya snapped back. "We are lucky to have gotten him this far! I think...his magic must be the only thing keeping him alive!"

"Magic? Right!" Tamaki turned hopeful eyes onto Jadeite. "You can save him, Jadeite! Do that power thing! It worked last time."

"This isn't a videogame, boy!" Kyouya growled. "We don't just...heal and come back!"

"My name is Tamaki, not boy!"

"This isn't helping!" Seiya yelled.

None of them heard Mamoru whisper, "Serenity..."

Jadeite did. He looked down at his dying lord, Tamaki's words ringing in his ears. Do that power thing...He looked back at the dwindling flames in the grate. There was so little power left, but...Jadiete looked once more at Mamoru, the one who had saved him so many times. His mind raced with memories of the past and of the present. A desperate plan began to pieced itself together in the midst of his chaos.

Jadeite pushed Seiya away from Mamoru.

"Hey!" the older boy bellowed. His protest was silenced, though, when Jadeite reached out toward him and closed his first. What was left of the sacred fires inside of Seiya leapt from his chest and into Jadeite's hand. The Priest did the same to Kyouya and Tamaki. He reached back to the sacred fire. _Please_ , he whispered.

The last of the dwindling flame flew to him.

Lastly, Jadeite closed his eyes. His power rose up inside of him, flowing as commanded into his hands. Two small flames sparked to life, drawing to them the other four flames. The mystical fires danced over Jadeite's hands. "Please," he prayed again.

Jadeite opened his eyes. He raised his hands over his Master's chest and, with one last glance at Mamoru's pale face, whispered, "Please save him."

He slammed his hands down onto Mamoru's chest.

The fire sank into the blood and gore. Jadeite pulled his hands back and stood, breath bated, for what would happen next.

Mamoru's body convulsed. A wave of golden power burst from him. It rushed through the room, knocking the four teens back onto the bamboo floor. It passed through the paper walls, over the Temple gates, and out into the night beyond. Then, just as the four young men dared to pick themselves up, the wave came back, faster and stronger. It pushed them to their knees before the ancient Prince, and then the wave, like the fires before, was absorbed into his body from whence it came. Mamoru's body began to glow gold.

There was a burst of molten light.

And then, Mamoru was gone.

Jadeite's heart dropped. _No..._

And then, things got worse.

Kyouya pushed himself to his feet. "Where is he?" he whispered.

"I..." Jadeite blinked, unable to think straight long enough to come up with an explanation. "I don't know."

Kyouya's mask broke. Where there was once ice in his eyes, there was now a pool of liquid silver, churning with rage. He grabbed the smaller teen by his lapels and shoved him back against the paper walls. "Where is he!"

"I don't know!" Jadeite yelled, shocked and frightened by the sudden change. Never had he seen Kyouya this angry, not in any life!

"He just...disappeared?" Tamaki gasped.

"How?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know," Jadeite said a third time, his anxious need for answers rising with each repetition.

"You had better find out!" Kyouya threatened.

"And how to you suggest I do that?" Jadeite challenged. He met Kyouya's rage with his own hollow despair. "With magic? There is none!" He thrust his hand toward the cooling grate. "The sacred fire is burned up; we used it all trying to save him! Whatever little magic is left on Terra is now inside Mamoru, and he is gone!"

"Then think of something else," Kyouya growled.

"There is nothing else." Jadeite's reply echoed with finality. "He's gone. Our Prince is gone."

Kyouya stepped back as if he had been burned. His eyes were wide, and the anger burning inside of him increased. " _Our_ Prince?" he asked.

Jadeite gaped at him. "My Prince," he amended. "I meant my—"

"Your tongue slips often as of late, _Priest_ ," Kyouya seethed. "Too many secrets to hide."

"Please," Jadeite pleaded. His mind was a torrent of emotion. He could not slip, not here, not now. Not after everything that had happened. "Please, I know how this looks. This is bad, but you need to trust me when I say that I have no idea what just happened. Remember? After Rei was captured, you said that you trusted me!"

Kyouya stepped up to him, bearing down on him with a glare. "I _lied_."

Just like that, Jadeite's resolve broke. The weight of his reality pulled him to the ground. His knees hit the padded mat, and he watched, unable to stop it, as his brother turned away.

Kyouya stormed out of the room.

A moment later, Seiya followed him. The brunette scholar paused in the doorway and glanced back. The air was now heavy with words they could not say; though, Seiya tried with all the power of his intellect to say them. At length, he settled for, "I'll talk to him." He slid the paper door closed behind him, leaving Jadeite and Tamaki alone.

Jadeite moved back onto his rear and sat in a despairing slump. He was drained; fully and truly empty. His magic was gone. His Prince was gone. His brothers were gone. What was left was a hollow ache in his chest that only grew in strength and persistence as the seconds danced past. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He was too empty to cry, so he just stared into empty space, waiting for the pain to ebb enough for him to move.

Tamaki stood in the awkward space between the mourning soldier and the closed door. He seemed uncertain as to what had just transpired. He continuously alternated looks at the door, at the empty bed, and at Jadeite. The old soul could tell that his little brother was trying to work everything out. His antics had once warmed Jadeite's heart, but now, they only deepened the ache. It was a ghost from the past, haunting him in his dark hour.

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Alright," he said to himself, coming to a conclusion. "Yes, we got this. Ok." He walked over to Jadeite and sat down in front of him. "What are we going to do?"

Jadeite blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?" he whispered.

"We are the Hero's men," Tamaki said. "We can't give up even though our Hero isn't here. If we did, who would protect the world from the Dark Kingdom? Come on, we can do this. We are the Priest, the Ninja, the Scientist, and Tech Support. We can hold the fort down until Hero comes back, so what are we going to do?"

Jadeite laughed. He could not help himself. It was the shallow, soulless laugh of the desperate faced with the shining light of an optimist. He shook his head in wonder at his little brother. "There's nothing we can do," he finally said. "Didn't you hear me? My magic is gone."

"We don't need magic," Tamaki said. "A vast majority of this war was fought without it. Scientist and Hero did fine without it, and they got even better after Ninja joined the team."

Jadeite cast a furtive glance at the door. "Kyouya's not here now."

"He'll come back," Tamaki replied.

"Mamoru is gone!"

"Yes!" Tamaki countered. "But he isn't dead. He disappeared in golden light. Golden light was what you drew out of him last night. It is his magic. It means he's alive, somewhere, and until he comes back, we need to keep fighting."

"Ah!" Jadeite exclaimed. "You..." He dissolved into that bitter laughter once more. "You don't understand." He ran his hands over his face once more and muttered, "You don't understand. None of you do. How could you? You don't remember."

"That Usagi is V-chan's lost Princess and Mamoru is your lost Prince?" Tamaki's words broke into Jadeite's self-pity. He looked back up at Tamaki with new wonder in his eyes. The mirth and exuberance were gone from Tamaki's gaze, leaving a maturity that had remained hidden until now. "I do understand," Tamaki said seriously. "I may not know everything there is to know about your secret lost kingdom of old. I don't have ancient memories that haunt me in my sleep, but that does not mean I don't understand what is going on here. I understand that this is a war. I understand that people's lives are at stake. I most certainly understand that a precious life was lost tonight. He was almost killed protecting _me_. So trust me when I say that I _do_ understand." A frown twisted Tamaki's face as he finished his speech. "And I would thank you all to stop treating me like I don't."

"Tamaki, I—"

"Nah!" Tamaki waved his hand and scrunched his face as if he smelt something rancid. The serious moment had passed, and the jovial boy was back. He jumped to his feet, stretched, and headed for the door. "I'm gonna check in on Princess Usagi. See if she needs anything. I'll send Rei over, too. I think you'd rather have her company than mine anyway." He waved and then slipped out of the room.

Jadeite sat in a stunned silence as Tamaki shut the door behind him. Then, Jadeite shook his head and whispered, "Thanks, little brother."

* * *

Outside the door, Tamaki stood with his back to the paper. His hands were still gripping the long grooves that acted as the door handles. He did not acknowledge how much his hands were shaking. Tamaki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The warm afternoon air filled his chest. It did little to ease the ache inside, but it allowed him a moment to clear his mind. His emotions were running wild. He could not afford to let them show. The Ninja and Scientist thought him weak as it was. He would not give them any more reason to doubt him.

Exhaling slowly, Tamaki opened his eyes, summoned his eternal optimism, and jaunted off to find Usagi. As he rounded the bend leading to another part of the Temple, he was thunderstruck by a most mystical sight.

A girl with short blue hair ran past him, turning into the hallway he was about to enter. For a brief moment, their eyes met, and then she was gone, leaving Tamaki standing stalk still with his jaw hanging open. He blinked a few times, trying to shake himself from the rush of new emotions adding to the twister in his heart. He felt too many different things all at once to make sense of them, thus he decided to choose one and let the rest fight it out.

He squared his shoulders, tossed his hair back, allowed his lips to turn up into a smirk, and said, "Hello, gorgeous," before following the girl down the hallway.

* * *

"Kyouya!" Seiya called. Kyouya was not stopping. He stormed across the Temple courtyard the same ferocity as when he left Jadeite a moment ago. Seiya had a hunch—one that left a sinking feeling in his already aching gut—that if he did not stop Kyouya from leaving, the young man would not be coming back.

Seiya picked up his pace. He caught up with Kyouya at the Temple gate and grabbed his arm. "Kyouya, wait!"

Kyouya shrugged off his hold but stopped. He fixed cold silver eyes on his friend and growled, "What?"

"You can't leave," Seiya said, slightly breathless from his exertion. "Please. Just wait."

"What for?" Kyouya asked.

"Just..." Seiya trailed off, at a loss. He had never seen Kyouya like this; never, not once in their friendship had he shown this much emotion. Seiya was used to calm and collected Kyouya. Kyouya on the brink was something new and very frightening.

When he could not formulate a response, Kyouya grunted and returned to his retreat.

"No!" Seiya skirted around him, blocking his path. "Stop! Just...just stop. It's been a long and very shitty day. No one is thinking straight."

"My thoughts are very clear right now," Kyouya said.

"No," Seiya corrected. "They're not. You're angry about Mamoru, I get it, I understand—"

"Y _ou_ understand?" Kyouya mocked as he crossed his arms.

"— but you're being irrational right now." Seiya finished.

"Irrational," Kyouya cocked an eyebrow. He stepped forward. "What's rational about all of this? We've been putting our lives on the line for some psycho archaic fantasy kingdom that could not leave its issues in the past! I didn't sign up for that!"

"None of us did," Seiya tried to counter.

"Oh no, _you_ ran straight into it! There was no sign up needed; you volunteered! A tribute to this ridiculous war, and you dragged Mamoru down with you!"

Seiya bit back a retort. He took a deep breath to stem his learned reaction to bite back when provoked and said, "I know you don't mean that."

"I do, I really do," Kyouya snarled.

"No, you don't," Seiya said, his voice a mix of desperation and strained calm. "Mamoru's gone, but he's not dead. We know he can heal, powerful healing magic is inside of him, and Jadeite can draw it out. He did draw it out, we just—"

"Stop it!" Kyouya snapped. "Do you even hear yourself? Mamoru was stabbed _through the stomach_! No one survives that, and he was barely alive when we got here!" Kyouya pushed past his friend. "You can't rationalize this! None of it! So just stop!"

Seiya rolled his eyes and cursed Kyouya's stubbornness. He turned with one final plea of, "You can't leave!"

Kyouya paused. His foot was hovering over the first step leading down to the real world below. "Why not?" he asked, shooting a look over his shoulder.

"Because," Seiya pleaded. "We are a team." It was the only answer he had left. "We have to stay together."

"A team," Kyouya whispered. For a moment, the hard edges of his eyes softened. He looked past Seiya to the Temple; to those still inside. For a moment, it looked like he was going to change his mind. Then he looked away, his eyes clenched shut and his fists balled at his sides. "I joined this team so I could keep Mamoru safe." He stepped down. "There is no team. There never was."

"Kyouya—"

"Pardon me!" A young girl with short blue hair crested the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a familiar school uniform and was clutching a black satchel. She ran past the arguing duo, into the Temple beyond. Seiya watched her until she disappeared. _Odd_ , he thought. He could have sworn he had seen that girl somewhere before now.

"Ami-chan, wait!"

Seiya turned with a start. He knew that voice.

Kino Makoto appeared at the top of the stairs. She, too, was running, not seeing the world around her, thus, it came as a surprise to her to hear someone say with a tone of astonished disbelief, "Miss Kino?"

Miss Kino stopped in her tracks and turned slowly. Her face was flushed from her haste, and her beautiful eyes were filled with urgency. She looked lovely. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"I...uh..." Seiya stuttered.

Makoto looked back at the Temple. She shifted from one foot to the next, obviously anxious to go. She sighed in frustration before locking her gaze back with his.

Seiya swallowed his shock and forced out, "Scientist."

Makoto's eyes widened.

Seiya mentally kicked himself. Now was not the time for blurted confessions. Still, it had slipped out and now he was stuck with the consequences. Smiling sheepishly, he said, "It's, um, me...the Scientist. My name's Seiya."

A rosy tint added itself to her heated face. She anxiously looked back toward the Temple and then at him. "Oh," she moaned. "Stay here, please!" She started running again. "Please don't leave!"

"I won't!" Seiya promised. He watched her as she took the same path as the blue-haired girl before her. A grin teased the corners of his mouth. He had not seen Miss Kino in far too long. She was a bright ray of light on this otherwise damned day.

He turned back to the stairs.

Kyouya was gone.

* * *

Princess Serenity.

Venus stood vigilant over the sobbing girl, cursing her own ignorance. How had she not known that the girl coming to claim the Rainbow Crystals was, in fact, the one she had been searching for all this time? Her heart had gone out to the girl when they had first met. No one should be exposed to the Dark Kingdom, especially not a civilian; however, the protectiveness that had risen inside of her at the thought of sending the girl back into the Dark Kingdom's hold should have altered Venus...shouldn't it?

She and Rei had barely managed to wrestle Princess Serenity back into the safety of the Temple. The lunar monarch was lost in hysterics, calling out Endymion's name and sobbing uncontrollably. Venus did not know what to do. All of this was too shocking for all parties involved. Venus had thought that when she and Tamaki arrived in Japan, they would be greeted by the other Sailor Scouts, awakened and well informed of their mission. Luna was supposed to have done all of that. Except, Luna hadn't, and Venus was left alone to try and make sense of what she did not fully understand so that she could explain it to a princess and soldier who had had no warning.

"Princess Serenity," Venus tried.

The blond teenager shook her head. She was draped across the bed, her white silk dress and long pigtails pooled around her; her head was buried in her folded arms, and her muffled sobs did not cease.

"She's been like that since he was stabbed," Rei said softly.

Venus turned to the raven-haired priestess. Rei was as lost as the princess, but she was handling it with an inner peace that defied nature. Venus had known from the first moment that Rei was her sister soldier, Sailor Mars. It had been an unpleasant revelation when she found out the Rei had no memories of their shared past.

"What happened?" Venus asked.

"We were watching the battle," Rei said. "Usagi-san had been nervous the entire time, but I knew... _had thought_ the guys would come back unharmed. Jadeite would not allow any harm to come to Endymion." Rei took a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "When it happened, she lost it. She grabbed the laptop and screamed his name. That was when we were awakened."

Venus looked down at Princess Serenity. She knew all too well the pain the young woman was experiencing right now. It was a pain she herself had felt that long lifetime ago. "How much do you remember?" Venus asked.

"Enough to know what this is," Rei said. She pulled something from her pocket.

"The Imperial Silver Crystal," Venus gasped. She took it from Rei, gently cradling it in her gloved hands. The Silver Crystal glinted in the light, its magic humming up Venus' arms, bringing a caress of peace to her quaking soul. She smiled to the point of it being almost painful, wanting to laugh, wanting to cry, and wanting to dance for joy all at once. The most precious relic of their homeland was _here_! "How?" she breathed with wonder.

"I'm not sure," Rei confessed. "I was only coming back to myself when it appeared. The Moon Kingdom Crescent was blazing on the Princess's forehead. There was a burst of power, and then, inexplicably, seven crystals appeared seemingly out of nowhere."

"The Rainbow Crystals," Venus supplied. "They disappeared during our battle in much the same manner."

Rei nodded. "She stared at them as if in a trance, and then, the crystals sort of merged together in the Silver Crystal. It's light—oh, Venus, it's light!—filled the room. I could barely stand! It transformed Usagi into our Princess, and I knew then that it was all true." Tears were welling in Rei's eyes. "I knew, I felt it in my soul, but I couldn't figure out what or why, but...ever since Jadeite returned to me, I felt the truth stirring in my heart. Now, I know. I'm Sailor Mars, protector of the Moon Princess."

"And my dear sister," Venus finished, meeting Rei's happy gaze with her own.

"Hi," Rei breathed.

"Hi." Venus embraced her, and they held each other close for a long moment.

When they separated, Rei said, "We need to find the others. They will have remembered. They won't know—"

"Yes, we would," came a soft and yet strong reply from behind them.

Venus and Rei turned to see a young girl in a blue and white school uniform smiling brightly at them. Her short blue hair was wind-swept, and her face was flushed with both exhilaration and exertion. She looked at them both, taking her time drinking them in, and then, unable to hold back any longer, came into the room and threw open her arms, saying, "Venus! Mars!"

"Mercury!" the girls answered together and pulled her into their embrace. They laughed through their joyous tears and spoke rapidly over one another.

"I'm Ami!" Mercury said jovially.

"Rei," Mars returned.

"Minako!" said Venus.

"And Makoto," came the semi-reluctant last addition.

The trio turned as the final member of their group made her appearance.

"But, I guess you all remember me as Jupiter," the athletic brunette said. Unlike Ami, Makoto hesitated in the doorway. Ami reached out to her, and the hesitation broke. Makoto took her hand, allowed herself to be pulled forward, and joined in the celebration of finding her family at last!

"Mako-chan? Ami-chan?"

The gaggle of giggling teenagers jumped apart at the sound of their Princess's sniffled inquiry. Usage looked up at them through red, swollen eyes. The two girls came to her bedside and knelt down. Makoto took her hand. "Princess."

Usagi sat up and pulled her hand back. "No!" she said. "Usagi! I'm not a Princess! I'm not! I'm Usagi!" Her protest dissolved into another sob. Makoto climbed onto the bed and pulled her into a hug. The others gathered around her; none knowing what to do. "What's happening?" Usagi cried on her friend's shoulder. "Where's Mamoru? Why did they take him? Why is this happening? I don't want to be a Princess! I don't want to remember! I don't want to lose him again..."

Makoto whispered comfortingly to her even as she looked up at her leader.

"Prince Endymion was badly hurt," Venus supplied. "Do you remember him?"

The two new comers nodded in affirmation. "We knew him here as the Hero," Makoto added.

"He saved Princess Serenity and I from the Dark Kingdom early on in the war," Ami said. She smiled despite the horrific memory. "That was how we met. We were taken to the hospital and put in the same room together."

"I met the Princess right before the Dark Kingdom attacked us as well," Makoto said.

"Wow, that's unlucky. Sounds like your Princess is rather accident prone, huh?" The inappropriate comment broke the solemnity of the reunion. The Sailor Scouts fixed varying looks of surprise, delight, and annoyance upon Tamaki as he sauntered into the room. "Hi, ladies," he greeted.

"Tamaki!" Venus grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward the door.

"Hey wait, I wanted to see how the Princess was doing!" Tamaki protested.

Once outside, Venus said, "She's very upset and doesn't need your over active aura disturbing her."

"I prefer the term positively energetic."

Venus smiled at his antics and shook her head. "Now is not the time, Tech. The other Scouts just arrived."

"I saw." Tamaki looked over her shoulder. "Who's the blue-nette? She's pretty. Can you get me her number?"

"Now is _not_ the time!" Venus balked.

"Ok, ok," Tamaki said. "I just came to check in, but it looks like you've got everything handled; though, you may want to let her know that Mamoru disappeared in a flash of golden light _and_ that we don't know where he is. I think it would go better coming from you."

Venus gaped at him. "He did what?"

"I know, right?" Tamaki said. "Oh, and," He stepped around Venus and leaned into the room. "Rei? Jadeite needs you!" He stepped back out. "I'll leave you now, ta!" He sauntered off, whistling as he went.

Venus exhaled loudly, exasperated. She turned to go back in and, when her eyes met Rei's, nodded once to let the girl know she could go. Rei smiled in gratitude and slipped out. Venus followed her sister's exit with jealous eyes, wishing it was her running to her True Love. She needed a safe place to hide right now. Venus closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared herself to deliver the bad news to her fragile monarch.

* * *

Jadeite sat in front of the empty grate. The room was strangely cold without the lively flame. The only light came from under the doors. For a brief moment, light flooded in, but it was gone again as the door was closed.

Rei sat beside him.

Jadeite did not look at her. "How much do you remember?"

"Enough," Rei said. She slipped her hand in his and laced their fingers.

"He's gone, Rei," Jadeite whispered. For the first time throughout all of this tragic day, Jadeite's voice broke. "Endymion's gone and...and I don't know where he is!" He bowed his head. The tears that had been so elusive till now slipped free of their restrains and slid down the familiar paths of his cheeks.

Rei wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. She did not speak. She simply let her True Love cry.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I am very proud of this chapter. It took three days to write and took the characters into intriguing new directions. What will happen to our boys now that Mamoru has mysteriously disappeared and Kyouya has stormed off? What about the Sailor Scouts? Oh, so much has happened, and I am so excited!

Reviews are love! Comments on my grammar and misused of words halts my process. You've been warned (again).

Jecir


	19. A Moment to Breath

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Nineteen: A Moment to Breath

"Can I sit?"

Minako glanced up at Tamaki and shrugged.

"Thanks." Tamaki plopped down next to her and leaned back on his hands, turning his face up toward the mid-afternoon sun. "I usually find you up here in the middle of the night."

"I wish it were the middle of the night," Minako said.

"Yeah," Tamaki agreed. "It's been a bit of a day."

 _That_ was the understatement of the millennia. Minako lowered her chin back to her folded arms and gazed out over the horizon. They were sitting on the Hikawa Shrine's highest roof. They could see over the outer buildings, down into the main courtyard, and beyond the gates. It was a ritual of sorts for Minako to find a high point to sit and destress after a battle. Tamaki had never actually joined her before, but she suspected he had spied on her on many occasion.

"So what brings you up here?" Tamaki asked. "I thought you'd be with Princess Usagi."

"It's Serenity," Minako corrected. "And she's sleeping right now. She was worn out after crying for so long. Mercury said it would be best to let her rest."

"Which one's Mercury?"

"Ami," Minako replied.

"Ah," Tamaki nodded. "And which one's Ami?"

Minako grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Come on, V!" Tamaki lamented.

Minako giggled at his boyish antics. It felt good to laugh after the days she had had—arriving in Japan in time to save her sister from certain death; battling the Dark Kingdom; finding her princess but losing the prince; it was all a lot to process. "Serenity did not take the news of losing Endymion well."

"He's not lost," Tamaki said confidently. "He's somewhere; somewhere safe; and we just need to find him."

"What an encouraging assessment."

"Ah! Captain Cranky Pants!" Tamaki grinned cheekily at Artemis as the sleek white feline peered around Minako's bent leg and made his presence known. "There you are. I was worried that you had run off. You missed all the action."

"Actually, he didn't," Minako said, cutting Artemis off before her guardian could get into yet another spat with Tamaki. "I asked Artemis to stay at the Temple in case things went badly. I wanted him to get Usagi to safety. I'm glad I did. He was here when she transformed."

Artemis puffed out his chest. "It was an honor to be there for her."

"Until she screamed bloody murder at meeting a talking cat," Tamaki said.

Artemis' ears folded back, and he dropped his head in a sulk. "I didn't mean to startle her," he grumbled. "I thought she'd remember me."

"Wait what? You _did_ scare her?" Tamaki laughed. "I was just being an ass. I didn't really think...ha! Way to go, Master Misread!"

Artemis hissed.

"Stop it," Minako chided. "Both of you, please. I've had enough drama today."

The boys obeyed, calling a temporary truce. "I wish Luna were here," Artemis said after a while. "She'd know how to help the Princess."

"You're sure she came ahead of you?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes," Artemis confirmed. "It was in the protocol of our transports. Should there be any Dark Kingdom activity detected, our stasis pods would scan the planet for Millennial Warriors, and we would be sent to them. I found Venus because I was her guardian in the past. Luna was sent to find the Princess." Artemis sighed heavily as he lay down next to his charge. "I thought when she didn't reach out, it was because she had nothing to report. Foolhardy assumption. We _need_ to find her. She can awaken the others. We need all of our strength in order to defeat the Dark Kingdom."

"Seiya knows where she is," Minako said, but her sentence was quickly drowned out by Tamaki's insistent query of "Is that one Ami?"

Minako rolled her eyes. Tamaki was never one to suffer a serious moment for long. He would inevitably find something more upbeat or exciting to talk about if the conversation turned. "Now is not the time, Tamaki!" Minako said.

"It's a simple yes or no question," Tamaki said. He pointed down to the courtyard. "Is the tall brunette Ami?"

Minako followed his finger. She saw the girl in questions (not Ami, but she wasn't going to tell him that) walking over to Seiya, who had not moved from the Temple gate since before Minako had climbed on the roof. Minako internalized her joy at seeing Jupiter seek our Seiya, but she kept her displeased frown on her face and refused to answer Tamaki's question.

Tamaki shrugged and pulled out his phone and earbuds. "Fine, fine, I'll just figure it out myself." He placed his earbuds in his ears and began typing on his phone.

"You are impossible," Minako said.

"Yeah, yeah," Tamaki replied. A wicked smirk pulled at his lips. He removed one of his ear buds and offered it to his compatriot. "Want to hear what they're talking about?"

* * *

Makoto walked tentatively up to the man she had been dreaming about since they first met. She was nervous, to say the least. So much had happened; so much had changed. She didn't even know where to start. She just knew that she wanted to tell him all about it.

She had asked him not to leave, and he hadn't. Makoto was grateful for that. After he had stuttered out his introduction, Makoto had not known what to think. She had been so focused on getting to her princess that she had not been able to properly assimilate what he had been saying. All she could do in that moment was beg him to stay and he had.

He was right there in front of her; sitting on the top step, his gorgeous hair free of its usual bandana, and his back exposed without his lab coat. Makoto traced the line of his shoulders with her eyes. His broad shoulders were slumped forward. As she drew nearer, she saw that his head was bowed, his hands hung limply between his knees, and his fingers were loosely laced. He had not noticed her approach. Makoto suspected that he would not notice her unless she announced herself.

Squaring her shoulders, the young girl pushed a loose lock of her hair behind her ear and sat on the step. "Hey," she said.

Scientist-san started. He looked at her, and Makoto became lost for a moment in his eyes. They were better than she had ever dreamed; the perfect blend of dark cocoa and caramel. Without the goggles to block them, Makoto stared unabatedly through those open windows of his soul. His eyes were so expressive. She could read his every thought in his gaze. He was sad, worried, and, most of all, hurt. There was an aura of such loss around him that Makoto wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and feed him sweet things until his smile returned.

She felt herself leaning forward to do just that when the windows were shut and a mask of calm hospitality descended. Makoto did not like that mask. "Miss Kino-chan," Scientist-san greeted.

"Makoto," she said.

That mask faltered a bit at the request. The corner of his mouth twitched up, and there was a bit of relief in his tone as he said, "Makoto. Hello."

Makoto smiled. "Hello." She giggled, feeling very silly all of a sudden. He must have felt the same, for he laughed as well. They laughed at the strangeness of their situation, both understanding that everything had changed today and it would not be the same. It was the laugh of acceptance in the face of the unknown. Makoto shook her head and attempted to compose herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"It's Seiya," he said, taking a deep breath to stifle his morbid mirth. "Unami Seiya, the Scientist."

Makoto beamed up at him. "Hello, Seiya." She sought out his eyes. She would never get tired of looking at them now that they were hers to see. She wanted to chase away that thin veil that was vainly trying to hide his pain. He was attempting to be brave for her. "I'm so happy to meet you."

Seiya blushed and turned away, causing Makoto to giggle again. He was so cute. Seiya cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at her. "So," he hummed. "How is Usagi?"

"Sleeping," Makoto said. "Ami's with her. Um...she was pretty worn out after crying so much. I knew Usagi-chan was emotional, but..." Makoto shrugged. "You know."

"Realizing you are part of a secret history does take its toll," Seiya filled in for her.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed; then, she sat up a bit straighter as she realized what he said. "You know?"

Seiya finally turned those lovely eyes back to her. "I know a little," he said. "Venus and Jadeite gave us the highlights. Usagi is...what...the moon queen returned?"

Makoto gaped at him, unsure of how to answer. "Uh...um...I don't...really know, actually," Makoto confessed. "I know Usagi is _not_ the queen; she's the Moon Princess; and I'm one of her guardians but other than that, I couldn't tell you."

Seiya frowned in confusion. "But you're a part of that history. I thought when you ran passed trying to get to Usagi that you knew."

"I do but I don't," Makoto said with that same nervous laugh from before. "I don't really know how to explain it. Earlier today, I was just Kino Makoto, second year student Juuban Junior High; then, suddenly, it was like a switch had been flipped inside of me. I knew the truth." She placed her hand over her heart and smiled. "I am Sailor Jupiter, guardian of Princess Serenity, who I knew as Usagi." She closed her eyes, relishing the words as she spoke them. She looked back up at him and said, "But I don't remember anything beyond that."

"That must be frustrating," Seiya said.

"No," Makoto said, but then amended it. "Well, yes, a little bit. I'd like to know about my past life but, for now, knowing that I have my princess and my sisters back, I'm fine." Makoto cocked her head and studied him. "What about you? Who were you back then?"

The veil over his eyes tore, and his pain bled out. He turned away. "No one," he whispered.

"What?" Makoto could not believe what she had heard.

"It's true," Seiya said. "I'm not a part of that past. Mamoru was, but..."

Makoto's heart broke in that moment. She had thought that, since he had been fighting beside the Hero, the newly revealed Prince of Terra, that he had regained his true self the same as she, but the pain in his eyes told another story. The depth of his sorrow was overwhelming. Makoto hated it. He should never be in that much pain. Makoto stood, a sudden determination driving her to her feet. She reached down to him and said, "Come on."

Seiya looked up at her, confusion overwriting his despair.

Makoto wiggled her fingers. "Let's take a walk. It will clear your head." When he did not immediately take her hand, Makoto tried again. "Come on; it will help, I promise. We've both had a long day. We need to get away from this Temple for a while."

After a long pause, within which Makoto prayed she had not be wrong in her interpretations of his needs, Seiya gave in to her request with a resigned shake of his head. He took her hand and allowed her to pull him to her. "Shouldn't you stay with your princess?"

"Nah," Makoto said. "Mercury and Venus can look after her; besides, I have a lifetime of guarding ahead of me. I can steal a few hours away."

Seiya smiled; it was the first glimpse of his real smile, the one Makoto had seen the day they met. He offered her his arm and said, "Where to, Lady Jupiter?"

"Nowhere without a chaperone!" Tamaki's voice said from seemingly nowhere.

Seiya groaned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone. "Tamaki!" Seiya growled.

Tamaki laughed over the line. "Hi Seiya, girl-who-isn't-Ami."

"Who's that?" Makoto asked. She looked around. "Can he see us?"

"I can," Tamaki sing-songed. "Keep looking, Makoto, you are getting warmer!"

Makoto turned around and scanned the area around her.

"Up here!" she heard through the phone.

Up on the highest rooftop sat the blond boy who had interrupted her reunion with her sisters; and, sitting next to him, was Venus. Makoto frowned. "Were you two spying on us?"

"A safe assumption," Seiya said. "In fact, it would be best to assume that Tamaki is always spying."

"I meant what I said," Tamaki said. "You two love birds can't leave without a chaperone."

"Oh, and who's going to accompany us?" Seiya challenged. "You?"

"Of course not," Tamaki said. "But Baron von Pouty Face wants you to take him to Luna. You did say you knew where she was, right?"

"Baron von who?" Makoto asked at the same time an indignant voice snarled over the line, "Ar-te-mis!"

There was a scuffle over the line; then, Venus spoke up, "Seiya, if it is alright, I did mention to Artemis that you had said you knew where Luna was. He's really worried about her, and she is part of our team."

"Right," Seiya said. "I got it. Tell Artemis to come down. We'll go get Luna."

There was another scuffle over the line before Tamaki came back. "You kids have fun, now!" he said. "Don't be out too late. Have her home by—"

Seiya disconnected the line.

Makoto giggled behind her hand. His frowny face was really cute.

Seiya pocketed his phone and offered her his arm again. "Looks like we are heading to the veterinarian's office."

Makoto placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her down the stairs. "How did you find Luna?" she asked.

"We were tracking down a rainbow crystal when we found her," Seiya said. "But, I guess you wouldn't know about those, would you?"

Makoto shook her head.

"It is a bit of a long story," Seiya continued.

Makoto leaned into his arm. "I like long stories."

Seiya did not reply. The veil was falling over his eyes again. Makoto squeezed his arm, determined to keep him with her in the moment. "Tell me," she said. Seiya's answering look was uncertain. "Please," Makoto urged gently. "Tell me about Mamoru." She felt Seiya's arm stiffen underneath her touch. "I know you miss him. Venus told us what happened. Did he really disappear in a flash of golden light?"

"Yes," Seiya said, his voice suddenly hoarse. "I hope that is a good sign."

"Why?" Makoto prodded.

"Because," Seiya said. "Mamoru's magic is gold."

"Ok," Makoto said. "Tell me more."

And he did; all the way to the veterinarian's office, Seiya told her everything.

* * *

It was a little known fact that Artemis did not like Terrians. He never had and he probably never will. Terrians were a moderate people compared to the glorious empire from which he heralded. The more time he spent on this planet, the more he longed for his home—a home that was gone forever thanks to the Terrian people. He would not forgive them for that.

He skulked along behind Jupiter and one of Endymion's men (he did not know their names; the tall brunette one who fancied lab coats). He had not believed Minako when she said that this Terrian knew where Luna was. It was inconceivable for a low-grade Terrian to figure out what he, the personal adviser to the Venesian Throne and trainer of the great Sailor Venus (well, once upon a time), could not. It was an insult!

So was walking on all fours like some mange house cat. On the Moon, his feline form had been revered. Now, he was seen as nothing more than cute. Artemis scowled. One day, he would return to the seat of honor that he had once held. One day...

"We're here," the tall brunette said.

Artemis scrunched his nose. They were at a hospital? What had these Terrians done to Luna?! He leapt onto Jupiter's shoulder just as the Terrian was opening the door. An unpleasant wave of smells hit him as they crossed over the threshold. Artemis sat up straight and peered haughtily down at the masses. Pathetic pets cowered at the feet or in the laps of their Terrian Masters, waiting to go into the dreaded unknown beyond. Artemis sneered at their cowardice.

"Good afternoon, Unami-sensai," a Terrian greeted from behind the front desk. She was wearing garish pink scrubs with little kittens all over them, and she was smiling all-too-brightly at the tall brunette. "Are you here to see Luna?"

Artemis's ears perked at the mention of her name. So, she _was_ here.

"Actually," the tall brunette said as he signed his name on a clipboard. "I'm hoping to pick her up. I found her owner." He indicated Jupiter.

Jupiter looked surprised for a moment (cruel Terrian throwing her into a lie like that!), but she recovered quickly (And why wouldn't she? She was of the Silver Alliance. Terrian tricks do not stop her). Jupiter nodded and gave the kitty-loving Terrian a very convincing look of sadness. "Please tell me she's ok," she said. "I've been so worried! After we moved here, she got out and I couldn't find her. My poor Arty was so worried, weren't you, Arty?" She grabbed Artemis and held him out to the nurse.

The pink Terrian misconstrued his scowl at being called "Arty" as one of loneliness, for to Artemis' horror, she scooped him up and began to stroke his back. "You poor dear!" she cooed.

Artemis tried to hiss at her, but she was applying just the right pressure to his spine that he forget for a second why he was supposed to be mad at her.

The manipulative pink Terrian ushered Jupiter and the tall brunette into a separate examination room where she finally released Artemis from his exquisite torture. He quickly regained his senses once he was safe in Jupiter's arms (Cruel Terrian making him enjoy being petted).

"I'll be right back with Luna," the pink Terrian said. "Tomoya-sensai is with another patient right now. I'll let her know you are here. Once she finishes up, I'm sure she'll want to discuss the best options for Luna."

"Thank you," the tall brunette said.

The pink Terrian disappeared through another door, leaving them, finally, alone.

Artemis jumped up onto the examination table and began to pace. He was worried. Why would he not be worried? Luna was the strongest female he knew. She was cunning and clever and more than up to the task of managing a group of princess warriors. So how did she end up in the place like this? Something very bad must have happened to her. Artemis sat down and glared at the clinking white paper lining the table. He would make whoever had hurt her pay very dearly for their mistake.

The door opened, and the pink-Terrian returned. "Here she is," she announced.

Artemis looked up in anticipation. When he saw her, his heart dropped.

Luna was in a cage! Terrians called it a carrying case. Venus had attempted to put him in one once, but he had been too clever to remain contained. Now, Luna was trapped in one. Her fur was far too short, practically shaved off! Bandages covered most of her body, and what was left exposed had numerous scars. Her eyelids hung heavy over her ruby orbs as she peered lethargically through the bars.

The pink-Terrian placed the cage on the table. Artemis immediately came over to the bars and lay down so that he was eye-level with Luna. He wanted her to know he was there.

"We had to sedate her," the pink-Terrian said apologetically. "Something had spooked her earlier today. She would not settle down. We were worried she would cause herself further injury, so we gave her something to help her rest. It should wear off here soon."

"Thank you," the tall brunette said again. "Would you mind if we had a few minutes alone with her? Just until Tomoya-sensai can come by."

"Of course," the pink-Terrian said. "Just don't take her out of the crate. It's still not safe. She is doing much better, but it is best to be safe than to be sorry. We want to get her home just as much as you do."

Artemis felt his hackles rising. What did that Terrian know about wanting to go home? Artemis drowned out the rest of the needless prattling. His focus was solely on Luna.

A moment later, the door closed, and Jupiter (Serenity bless her) was opening the crate door. Artemis did not hesitate. He stepped into the carrying create and pressed his forehead against Luna's, aligning their marks and waiting for her to return to him.

Luna shifted beneath him. "Artemis?" she whispered. Her voice was so weak.

"I'm here, Luna," he said.

"Artemis!" she cried. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to nuzzle him, but her body was still heavy from sleep. She managed to bump his nose before she was forced to lie back down.

Artemis curled up next to her and draped his tail around her, letting her know he was not leaving her side. "What happened, Luna?" he asked.

Luna sniffed back her tears. "They covered my mark," she said, her voice hoarse and shaking. The tears became stronger the more she spoke. "They covered my mark!" she said again. "I tried to stop them; I tried to get it off; but I...I couldn't!" She began pawing at her forehead, remembering every horrid detail of that moment. She closed her eyes against the tears, but they still broke free as she confessed, "I couldn't remember who I was. The longer it was covered, the more I forgot, until...until..." Her voice broke.

Artemis nuzzled against her. "Shh," he soothed. "It's alright. I'm here. You're free now. It's all over."

Outside the cage, the door opened.

"Dr. Tomoya," the tall brunette said.

Artemis ignored him. _Let the Terrians talk_ , he thought as he moved closer to Luna. _They did this to her. I won't them near her again._ Despite his anger, Artemis was no fool. He kept his voice low. "We found her, Luna," he whispered. "We found Princess Serenity."

Luna's weary eyes fluttered open. "You did?"

"Yes," he purred. "We did. She and the Scouts; they're here. They're waiting for you." Luna's strength was spent. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on her paws. Artemis rested his head atop of hers, shielding her from all that had been done. He looked through the open door of the crate. "We're going home now," he said.

* * *

Zoicite was seething. She was angry. Anger was a constant for her. Zoicite liked anger. Anger was easy; it was simple and straightforward. Anger fueled her, drove her, made her feel powerful, and today, her anger made her feel in control. The hot flames of rage burned away all other emotion, allowing her to focus on her reality without dissolving.

Queen Beryl had not been forgiving when they returned without the crystals _or_ the Prince. Her punishment had been harsh. Zoicite could still feel the sting of her Queen's wrath upon her skin. Through some dark mercy, her Queen had allowed them to live, but that mercy came with a price. She and Malachite were stripped of their powers. They were forced to heal from their wounds as mortals.

"A reminder of your frailty," Queen Beryl had sneered. "You were mere mortals before our Great Leader found you. Fail her again, and you will suffer the same fate as they!"

Zoicite snarled at the memory. She would make those wretched _boys_ pay for this. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and continued to rocking motion she had fallen into some time ago. The movements caused her body to scream in pain, but she did not care. She relished the sensation. She would not be weak like her pathetic body. She would heal, she would come back stronger, and she would kill each and every one of those _heroes_.

Malachite gritted his teeth against the cry rising in his throat. Zoicite looked up at her lover, who was writhing on the bed. A creature was attempting to sew up the holes in Malachite's chest. It was a long and torturous process. Zoicite felt her heart twist with each repressed cry Malachite made.

"Damn them," the Silver Death growled. "Damn them all! I will have their heads!"

The monster stabbed the needle through his abused skin, and Malachite's threats disappeared into an inhuman howl.

Zoicite wanted to cover her ears. Her anger flared higher at the impulse. No, she would listen. She would listen to every single cry he made, and she would lock them away in her heart. His pain would be fuel for her anger; an anger she would unleash upon the Hero and his team. "Just you wait, Hero," she growled. "I will make you pay."

* * *

Rei walked down the Temple hall toward the Princess's room, her mind full and her heart heavy. She had just left Jadeite with her grandfather. She had wanted to check in on Serenity, but she had not wanted to leave him, not now when everything had gone so wrong. It was new for her: having her heart torn between her duty and her love. Had it been this hard in the Silver Millennium? She could not remember. She hoped it wasn't, or else how was she supposed to make it work here?

"Rei."

Rei turned at the sound of her name. Seiya and Makoto were walking toward her. Seiya was carrying a pet's travel crate, and Makoto had a brown paper bag in her hands. "Seiya, Makoto-chan," she greeted.

"How's Serenity?" Makoto asked.

"I was just going to see her," Rei said, indicating the corridor ahead of them.

"Perfect," Makoto said. "We have something that is going to cheer her up!" The excited brunette skipped ahead of them.

Seiya fell in step with Rei. Rei was glad for a moment with the young man. The warrior of Mars was beyond excited to have her sisters back, but there were certain things she could not talk to them about because they simply did not understand. Seiya, Kyouya, and Mamoru had been in her life for a while now because of Jadeite. She shared the ache of losing the Hero.

"How is he?" Seiya asked inevitably.

"He's holding up," Rei said. It was the truth, overall. Her true love had suffered so much in his lifetime; it almost seemed like he would never find peace. Rei worried for him. "Jii-chan is with him right now. I..." She hesitated for a moment, not sure how to say what was on her heart. "I don't think he should be alone right now."

Seiya nodded, understanding what she was not saying. "I'll go see him in a little bit. Right now, I've got a delivery for Usagi."

* * *

Rei lead him to the Princess's room. The door was left open. Seiya waved Rei in and followed behind. Makoto was talking to Ami. The two girls stopped when Seiya exclaimed with some surprise, "Miss Mizuno-chan?"

Ami stood, calm and composed, from her seat on at Serenity's side. "Hello," she said with sweet professionality. "Have we met?"

"Not officially," Seiya said sheepishly. "I was at the Crystal Seminar. I got you and Usagi out."

Ami nodded, a polite smile on her face. "I was under the impression the Hero had gotten us out," she said.

"He helped," Makoto cut in quickly, coming up beside Seiya and looping her arm through his. "It's actually a great story. Hero was fighting the monster while Seiya here got you and Usagi to safety."

Seiya blushed and stuttered under Makoto's praise. "She makes it sound more romantic than it was." He distracted himself by placing the crate on the bed near Usagi's feet. "Anyway, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you. No one could survive those computers as long as you and Usagi did." He opened the crate door and stepped back, waiting for something. He glanced back at Ami. "Which one are you?"

Ami looked at Makoto and Rei, uncertain if she should answer. Makoto nodded encouragingly. "It's alright," she said. "He already knows more than we do."

Ami accepted her sister's referral. She stood a little straighter. "I am Sailor Mercury," she said, thrusting her hand forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Seiya took her hand and shook it. "Likewise. You can call me the Scientist."

"The Scientist?" Ami asked, both intrigued and amused by the title. "Sounds rather formal."

"It's what the Dark Kingdom called me," Seiya said. "Well, Jadeite more specifically. It fit."

"That's how you got your name?"

Everyone turned at the question. Usagi was sitting up on the bed. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and her hair was disheveled. She pulled her legs underneath her. "It's not very romantic," she mumbled.

Seiya was the first to react. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Usagi. "It's better than what Mamoru wanted to use. He was calling himself Tuxedo Kamen." He tried to smile, but it was difficult when faced with her sorrow. He quickly moved on to what he hoped would ease her pain. "I brought someone to see you." He scooted down a bit so he could reach into the crate. He immediately pulled his hand back a moment later. "Artemis!" he snapped. "Get out!"

Artemis stuck his head out of the open crate door and hissed at Seiya.

"Artemis," Minako chided. She and Tamaki walked in at that moment. Tamaki hung back, sliding the door closed behind them and standing guard even though his eyes kept drifting over to Ami instead of focusing on what was happening. Minako scooped her cranky guardian up and away from the crate. "Be nice."

Artemis did not answer, settling for showing his displeasure by keeping his ears back and scowling darkly at the two Terrians in the room.

Seiya reached back into the crate. "Hey girl," he coaxed. "Come here. I've got someone for you to meet." He gently drew Luna out of the crate.

Usagi immediately perked up. "Luna," she said. Seiya laid the ailing cat in the Princess's arms and then stood and took a step back. Usagi cradled Luna against her chest. Fresh tears pooled in her eyes; eyes that were flashing with recognition. "Oh, Luna! My dear friend."

Luna's eyes fluttered open. "Princess Serenity?" she whispered.

"We should give them a moment," Seiya said, grabbing Tamaki and pushing toward the closed door.

"Hey, wait!" Tamaki protested. "I just got here."

"It's not our place," Seiya said. He opened the door.

Before he could wrangle Tamaki out, the young teen pushed past Seiya enough to take Ami's unsuspecting hand and place a quick kiss on it. "Hello, beautiful. I'm Tamaki! So glad to finally get a chance to meet you."

Ami blushed and yanked her hand back.

Tamaki grinned cheekily.

Seiya groaned and dragged him out the door. "Please ignore him," he said by way of an apology. He slid the door shut, leaving the Sailor Scouts alone with their Princess.

* * *

"Finally," Artemis grumbled. He jumped down from Venus's arms and landed on the bed. "How are you feeling, Princess?"

What joy Serenity had regained at seeing Luna dimmed. "Please don't call me that," she whispered.

"But you are our Princess," Artemis said. "The heir to the Moon Kingdom, the last remnant of the Silver Millennium." The more he spoke, the more Serenity pulled in on herself, and the more Artemis's confusion grew. He looked at Venus for an explanation.

Venus frowned disapprovingly at him. " _Usagi_ ," she said pointedly. "Is having trouble adjusting to the past. We all are." She looked to the other Scouts for support. The girls nodded encouragingly. Venus took the tall brunette's seat on the bed and placed a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder. "It's ok," she said. "It is going to take some time." Serenity nodded slowly, some of her gloom slipping away. Venus turned her attention onto Lune and scratched the black cat's head. "We were worried about you, Luna."

"I'm sorry," Luna whispered. Her voice was still weak, but the sedatives were wearing off. "My mark got covered."

"It reduced her to a normal cat," Artemis finished swiftly. He didn't want Luna to rehash the tale. It had been hard enough the first time. He jumped up onto the bed and sat facing the Scouts. "But she's here now and she's safe. That is all that matters. We have more pressing concerns. The Dark Kingdom is still out there. They will not sit idly by now that the Prince and Princess have been awakened. We need to focus on our next move." He climbed up onto Serenity's shoulder and leaned down until he was face-to-face with Luna. "Pardon me," he whispered. Luna closed her eyes and raised her head, giving him permission to do what he needed to do.

Artemis leaned the rest of the way in, touching his mark to hers. The two crescent moons flared. Moonlight filled the room. The Scouts shielded their eyes from the sudden glare. Amidst the flare, Artemis leapt from Serenity's shoulder. He flipped through the air, ancient magic flowing through him and out of him into the air before him. He landed just as the moonlight faded.

The Scouts opened their eyes. The freed magic had split into three orbs of light—one blue, one red, and one green. The orbs faded into three pens; each one with a golden planetary sign on the top. The three newly awakened Scouts held out their hands and let the pens drop into their possession.

"These are your transformation pens," Artemis explained. "With them, you will become true Sailor Scouts and battle against the Dark Kingdom."

The three girls exchanged looks, each feeling their own blend of excitement, severity, and fear; then, as one, they looked to Venus, who stood up as their commander and said, "We have work to do."

* * *

Hidden away in a land of dreams, an icy-haired priest stood vigil in the doorway of a marble temple. His copper eyes were turned upward to the sky, and his long hands were folded in prayer. _Please_ , his heart whispered. _Remain vigilant. It is almost time for all to be revealed. Stay strong, mighty Generals._

Behind him, a figure clad in black and gold lay motionless atop the sacred alter; his body shrouded by a golden glow.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone. I'm back! Did you miss me? I missed all of you. Know that you were on my heart and mind all the while. My handles were not idly in my absence. I went back and rewrote chapters 1-4. When I started writing Never Gone R, I attempted to use a new writing style. I hated it and quickly reverted to my original style in chapter three. I also realized later on that the Jadeite arc was no where near as thought out as the rest of the story. Couldn't really be helped; the idea that birthed this story was Jadeite's death scene. I wanted to get to it as fast as possible. Anyway, go back to the beginning and reread the first four chapters. My treat to you.

To **GUEST** who asked the inevitable: No, you were not the reason for the hiatus, promise. I was not upset by your question. You see, dear readers, Guest asked me why I don't like having my typos and mistakes pointed out in my reviews. Honest answer? It is really annoying and a major downer. I know I have errors in my stories, and I do my best to suss them out; but, in the end, I am human and I err. Now, why don't I get an editor? Two reasons. 1) Don't feel like. I want to post my story as soon as I can and don't feel like waiting on someone to read the chapter and pull out the typos. 2) In the end, I am writing fanfiction. These stories, though awesome and so fun, are not original works of mine and will never be published; I will never make money off of them. That being said, I am doing this for fun. Writing relaxes me, helps me to distress, and I love sharing my ideas with you all. So, when someone feels it is their duty to keep my humbled by pointing out my flaws as a writer, it dampens my mood and ruins the entire cathartic affect fanfic writing brings. I hope that is a sufficient answer. Thank you for reviewing!

So, if you skipped that, I will reiterate: Reviews are love and help me to write faster. Flames, critics, or pointing out my typos harshes my mellow and slows my drive to write some more. One day I'll toughen up, but it is not this day!

Anyway, goodnight all!


	20. A Maiden's Wish

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty: A Maiden's Wish

Usagi did not want to be a princess. When she was little, she dreamt of what it would be like to wear pretty dresses and have a sparkly crown and have everyone love her because she was a princess, but now that she was one, she would give anything to be just herself.

It had been one week since she learned about her past, and, despite Minako's assurance that she would get used to the truth after some time, Usagi was not used to it—not used to it at all. She was not used to having Makoto-chan and Ami-chan look at her differently. She was not used to having to be at all the meetings and training sessions with the Sailor Scouts. She was not used to having an escort _everywhere_ she went; and she was most certainly not used to being called "Serenity". She was Usagi! Tsukino Usagi, second year junior high student who liked cake and hated math. She did not want to be a princess.

Yet, a princess she was and no one would let her forget it.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Usually, this was Usagi's favorite time. She was free; free to go out with her friends, free to shop, or free to go home and sleep. That was before she became Princess Serenity and had obligations waiting for her after class. Usagi slumped in her chair and fought down the tears that were building in her once happy eyes. She missed Mamoru.

"Hey Usagi." Naru sat in the empty desk in front of her and squeezed her arm. Her old friend was looking at her with sympathetic eyes. Naru understood the pain Usagi was in; well, understood most of it. It was the pain of a broken heart. Naru knew that all too well. "How are you feeling?"

Usagi tried to formulate a response. How _was_ she feeling? She was feeling lost and alone and scared. She was feeling overwhelmed and frustrated. She was feeling betrayed and uncertain. She was feeling all of those things and so much more. It churched inside of her aching heart, making her pain all the worse and leaving her without a moment's peace. But how did she vocalize all of it? She realized she couldn't, thus she resorted to taking Naru's hand, squeezing it in return, and letting a single tear fall.

"Oh!" Naru jumped up and hurried to her side, pulling her into a much needed hug. "It will be ok, Usagi-chan," the ginger girl whispered. "I promise."

"Will it?" Usagi asked. She had been wondering that since all of this started. Nothing was the same anymore. She was not the same. Her entire world had been turned on its head. She didn't know what was real anymore. Could something like this really ever truly be ok again?

Naru placed her chin atop Usagi's head, adding a layer of comfort and protection. "Yes," she said confidently. "You showed me that; you and Umino-kun and the Scientist. It hurts right now but give it some time. The pain will fade."

Usagi, if she were honest, wasn't sure if she wanted the pain to fade. The pain let her know that she was at least still alive; that she was not dreaming; and that she was still, in some way, living in reality. The pain reminded her that she was in love with Chiba Mamoru, her Hero, and that she had lost him. If she let the pain fade away, would that mean she had not loved him as much as she thought? Would her love prove shallow if she allowed herself to heal? Usagi didn't want to face those questions. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were before last week.

"Hey," Naru said. She pulled away to look down at her friend. "There's a festival going on at the park today. Umino-kun and I were going to go check it out. You should come with us. It's a really nice day today, and it will be a lot of fun."

That sounded like a wonderful idea. Any other day, Usagi would leap at the chance. It would be nice to be away from all of chaos surrounding her past; to just be in the park with her friends without worrying about the Dark Kingdom or the Sailor Scouts or being a princess. She would be Tuskino Usagi again, if only for a moment. She nearly said, "Yes," when she saw out of the corner of her eye her escorts waiting for her.

Makoto waved at her from the doorway. Ami was waiting with her. They had walked Usagi from home to school, from school to the Hikawa Shrine, and from the shrine to her home every single day. It was stifling.

Usagi sighed heavily, resigned to her fate. "I can't," she said.

"Why not?" Naru asked. She looked up at Makoto and Ami and frowned. She leaned down and lowered her voice, "If you don't want to go with them, you don't have to. Don't think I haven't seen what's been going on. Something happened, and, whatever it was, they're not helping." Naru squatted so she could be eyelevel with Usagi and took her friend's hands. "Just think about it, ok?" she said. "We'd really like to see you."

Usagi smiled; it was a small, sad smile, but it was a smile none the less. "I will," she promised.

Naru squeezed her hands. "Good. We'll be at the park in an hour. Meet us there."

Usagi nodded, and Naru gave her friend one more hug before gathering her things and heading out. As she passed Makoto and Ami, she narrowed her eyes and said curtly, "Excuse me."

Makoto stepped back, letting Naru pass. "What's her problem?" Makoto asked as she watched the ginger disappear down the hallway.

Ami shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said. "Osaka-san is usually very pleasant."

Makoto scowled but let it slide. After awakening as a Sailor Scout, she was finding it much easier not to get into petty fights at school. She now had much more important things upon which to turn her focus, like protecting her princess from the Dark Kingdom. She smiled at said princess as the blond approached. "Hey, Usagi-chan," she said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Usagi said unenthusiastically.

The trio started on their newly minted ritual; Makoto and Ami taking turns talking about their day as they lead Usagi down the hallway. The three girls were in different classes—Ami being in the higher levels and Makoto being in a different homeroom from Usagi. They'd always catch up with each other after school, even before they became Sailor Scouts. Usagi and Ami had welcomed Makoto into their circle the first day Makoto had arrived. It had helped that Makoto had saved Usagi from that blond she-bitch. None of them had suspected that, all this time, they had been dancing around their destiny. Their new dynamic as guardians and princess was different, but to Makoto and Ami, it was exhilarating.

For Usagi, it was stifling. She listened half-heartedly to their chatter. She used to engage in the daily updates with gusto, always having a funny story to throw in, but she had not had the heart lately. Today, she was especially moody. She wanted to go to the festival with Naru-chan and Umino-kun.

"Time out!" A voice broke into the haze of conversation floating above Usagi's head. The blond girl broke out of her introspective reprieve in time to see Tamaki-kun lean forward, invading her personal space as he so often did, and frown at her. Tamaki had enrolled in their school that week and was fitting in nicely with the third year students. He often joined the trio on their walks home, often taking over the conversation and inevitably riling Ami up over some topic or another. The two would argue all the way to Temple, leaving Ami scowling and Tamaki smiling.

Today, he was frowning. He hummed as he looked Usagi over. He leaned back, tapped his chin, and said matter-of-factly, "Usagi has something to say."

Usagi gaped at him, shocked by his observation. "I...no, I...how did you...?" She could not think of what she wanted to say first.

Tamaki grinned; it was the Tamaki she had gotten used to, all cheek and grins and annoying self-assurance. He crossed his arms and said, "Intuition. You have a secret you want to share." He placed his hands on his hips; leaned forward again, acting too much like a romantic lead from a shojo manga, and coaxed her with a wave of his hand to, "Share with the class."

"Yukino-san," Ami said, her hackles already rising at his perceived impertinence. "Please refrain from assuming privilege. Usagi-chan need not confide in you at your bidding."

Tamaki's grin only grew in the face of her cold indignation. "I assume nothing, Ami-chan."

Ami blushed every time he called her that. Her spine would straighten and her affrontation would increase. "Mizuno- _san_!" she said pointedly.

"Whatever," Tamaki said, waving away her insistent correction. "Usagi-chan is holding back what she wants to say, and you two talking over her head is not helping."

"And your rude interruption is?" Ami asking, trying in vain to remain polite.

"Let's see," Tamaki turned his cheek onto Usagi. "Come, come, Usagi-chan. What is it?"

Usagi looked back and forth amongst her friends, uncertain of where to begin. Tamaki was right; she had a lot she wanted to say, but the school hallway was not the place to vent. She did, however, take it as the blessing it was. Now was her chance to at least say this. "I don't want to go to training today." Once the words were out, she felt her heart fill with the courage to say more. "I want to go to the park with Naru-chan and Umino-kun. There is a festival there, and I want to go. As _myself_ ," she amended quickly before her two guardians could throw in their opinions. "And not as...well, you know."

The request hung in the air unanswered. Usagi could see the struggle on her friends' faces. They did not want to deny her request, but they were not sure they could grant it. "Usagi-chan," Makoto broke the silence. She looked around for a moment, making sure no one was close enough to ease drop before she said, "It's not safe."

"Agreed," Ami said. "The Dark Kingdom is out there planning something. We need to be ready for when they attack. Perhaps, after training is over, we can all go together."

Usagi immediately deflated. Of course, that would be the answer; wait until her protectors could come with her.

"If I may interject," Tamaki said.

"You most certainly may not!" Ami said.

Tamaki spoke his mind anyway. "The Dark Kingdom does not know who Usagi-chan is," he said. "She revealed herself behind closed doors. No one but Rei and Comrade Killjoy were around to see it happen, and the Dark Kingdom certainly wouldn't know about the _other thing_ either." By other thing, he meant the Silver Crystal.

"That does not matter," Ami countered. "They targeted her once when they came after the Hero. What is stopping them from doing it again?"

Usagi felt hot tears welling in her eyes at the mention of Mamoru. Memories from that day were still fresh and raw. She did not want to cry again. She was so sick of crying, but it was just so easy.

"I would think it because that day was a fluke," Tamaki said. "From what I gathered about that day, Usagi was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They were after Hero, not her. Think about it. You have all been guarding her non-stop for a week, but the Dark Kingdom doesn't know who you are and they don't know who she is. As far as they are concerned, you are all civilians not worth their time. If they knew, don't you think they would have attacked by now?"

Makoto and Ami exchanged looks, neither sure what to say. Hope stirred in Usagi's heart.

"Still," Ami tried. "I am not comfortable with Usagi-chan being alone."

"She won't be," Tamaki said.

Usagi's hope froze for a moment. _Please, Tamaki, don't be thinking what I think you are thinking._

"I'll be with her," Tamaki finished.

Usagi released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"You girls can go to training and join us when you're done," Tamaki continued. "I'll stay with Usagi-chan until you arrive. Fair?"

Ami did not think it was fair, but before she could formulate an argument to counter his, Makoto laughed. "It sounds fair," she admitted.

"Makoto-chan!" Ami exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, calm down, Ami-chan," Makoto chided lightly. "She doesn't need to be there every day, and Tamaki is right. The Dark Kingdom doesn't know the truth about her. Go to the festival, Usagi-chan. I'll tell Minako-san, and we'll meet up with you later."

"Yes!" Usagi cheered, feeling, for the first time in days, a sense of freedom. "Thank you Mako-chan!" She hugged Makoto and then Ami. "I'll be careful, promise."

Ami nodded. She and Makoto gave their farewells, but, before they left, Ami fixed a cold stare onto Tamaki. "Do not let her out of your sight," she threatened.

Tamaki's humor was not deterred. He gave her a mock solute and said, "I would not dream of it."

Ami flipped her short hair as she turned and stalked down the hallway. Makoto fell in step behind her, shaking her head and muttering, "Someone's got it bad."

They were almost safely down the hallway when Tamaki stopped Ami in her tracks by yelling, "Pawn to e4!"

Ami's back could not get any straighter even as the implication of the words rushed over her.

Tamaki's grin became a fully realized smile. "Your move."

Ami stormed off, and Tamaki laughed.

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun," Usagi said once Makoto and Ami were gone.

"It was my pleasure," Tamaki said. He dropped into a sweeping bow. "Shall we go to the park?"

"Let's!" Usagi said. She linked arms with the goofy foreigner who was quickly becoming one of her favorite people, and together, they ran down the hallway, heading for a day of fun and freedom.

* * *

Seiya paced back and forth, his cell phone pressed to his ear, and his lips moving in a silent plea. _Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up, pick up, pick up!_ The mantra ran over and over in his mind as the phone rang in his ear.

There was a click and then...

 _Hello, you've reach Hatake Kyouya. I'm not here. Leave a message, and I'll call you back._

Seiya groaned over the beep that signaled the start of the voicemail recording. Running his free hand over his face, he began, "Hey Kyouya, it's me again." He paused, not really sure what to say. This was the fiftieth time he had called; his contact screen had kept count; and he had left fifty different messages. He had said everything he could think to say in an effort to get Kyouya to reach out, but there had been _nothing_. Seiya was getting frustrated, and it was starting to seep into his tone. "Come on, man, pick up the phone! This is not funny anymore."

Another pause; in the silence, Seiya's anger boiled over. He yanked the phone away from his ear and yelled into the receiver, "Fine, you stubborn jerk! Leave the fate of our city in the hands of miniskirt-clad middle schoolers! See if I care!" He threw his phone across the room and turned away, gritting his teeth and breathing heavily. A moment later, he scooped his phone up off of the bed it had (thankfully) fallen on and brought the phone back to his ear.

"Kyouya," he started again, the anger having drained from his voice, leaving only resignation. "Please come back. We need you. I can't do this; I can't be the leader here. I don't want to, but Jadeite has locked himself in the room of the sacred fire and Tamaki isn't trained, neither are these girls. The Dark Kingdom hasn't attacked, but it's only a matter of time, and I don't know if we can repel them. You'd know what to do, I know you would. Please, please come back. We need you."

 _"Message erased,"_ came the cybernetic reply. _"After the tone, please try your message again."_

Seiya disconnected the call, sat heavily on the bed, and hung his head in defeat.

"He's still not answering, is he?" Minako walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Seiya.

Seiya shook his head negatively. "He's being stubborn," the Scientist said.

"He'll come around," Minako said. "Just give him time."

"Time is not something we have," Seiya said as he stood up, frustrated with her calm certainty. Her answer was what she had said every time they discussed Kyouya's absence. She seemed so assured of his impending return. Seiya did not know why. Minako did not know Kyouya like he did. When the tiger made a decision, he would not be swayed; though, Seiya was trying very hard to do just that.

"He's just upset," Minako said. "You all are. Mamoru was your leader and friend, and now he's gone. No one is expecting you guys to bounce back from that quickly."

"No, but we need to," Seiya countered.

"Why?" Minako asked, standing to face him. "Because the city wouldn't be safe in the hands of miniskirt-clad middle schoolers?"

Seiya groaned. "That's not what I meant."

"Yes, it is," Minako said. "And I know why you said it. The Scouts are new to this war, they have no battle experience, their powers are just waking up; but they _can_ do this. It's in our blood; it's who we are. We are soldiers of light, love, and justice. When the Dark Kingdom attacks, you'll see. We can handle them."

Seiya looked past Minako to the courtyard beyond. He could see Rei waiting for the others. She was already transformed into her Sailor state. Her outfit was much like Minako's, save it was red where Minako's was orange, and the fiery priestess had on high heels—rather inconvenient shoes for battle, but Seiya was beginning to suspect that this secret past of Terra had not been too concerned with practical fashion. "I want to believe you," he said. "I really do, but I learned the hard way what naivety can do in battle."

Seiya grinned, suddenly struck by the words coming out of his mouth. "Listen to me," he said. "I sound just like Kyouya. When he joined this team, he would not shut up about how dangerous this war was and how foolish we had been in joining the fight. Then he trained me and Mamoru into the floor until he was convinced we would survive. Even then, he didn't lighten up. Now he's gone, and I'm the one worrying. I don't want to send the Scouts into battle."

"You have no choice," Minako said. "Until your team can come back together, it would be best to let us handle the war."

Makoto and Ami arrived in the courtyard. Minako left to greet them. Seiya watched her go, apprehension churning in his gut. He had a hunch that without Kyouya to guide them, they were in for a world of hurt. His hunches were never wrong.

He pocketed his phone and walked out to join the training session. He was not going to let his skills slip just because his team was having a rough week. He entered the courtyard in time to hear Minako ask, "Where's Usagi-chan?"

Ami shot a dirty look at Makoto. "Care to explain?"

"It's not _that bad_ ," Makoto said in a tone that implied she had already rehashed this argument. "Usagi-chan wanted to go to a festival in the Juuban park with some of her non-Silver Millennium friends. I didn't see any problem with that since all she does during our training is watch. Tamaki-kun thought it would be a good idea, and I agreed. He's there with her."

"A lot of good that will do," Ami grumbled.

"And we will _join her_ ," Makoto cut in, shooting a pointed look at Ami. "When we are done."

"That's fair," Minako said after a moment's contemplation. "Some time away will help her come to terms with her true self. Good thinking, Makoto-chan." Makoto grinned at the praise. Minako turned to Ami. "Tamaki will take care of her," she assured the blue-haired teen. "He's much more resilient than he looks."

"I'm sure he is," Ami said with no small amount of resentment.

"Enough," Minako said. "Transform you two. Let's get started."

Seiya chose that moment to leave.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked.

"Tamaki isn't here to train, leaving me without a sparring partner," Seiya said without breaking his stride. "I think I'll go get something to eat. There's a restaurant in the heart of Juuban that I've been dying to try." A restaurant owned and operated by a certain famous Tokyo chef related to a certain very stubborn tiger.

* * *

The festival was everything Usagi could have asked for and more. The park was in full bloom. Paper decorations mixed with the beautiful flowers filling the park. Vendors of all sorts were set up around the area, selling delicious smelling foods, hand-crafted jewelry, and other fun and wondrous things. Usagi talked and laughed with Naru, Umino, and Tamaki, forgetting for a moment that her entire life had been a lie and that an evil darkness was lurking in the shadows.

The small group had just bought some grilled meats and vegetables on sticks and was heading to the green to watch an action play that would be starting on the main stage. Tamaki and Umino had hit it off immediately and were talking non-stop about science, technology, mangas, and movies; the topics varied and changed and the two laughed continuously. Usagi hung back with Naru, a real smile on her face. "You and Umino-kun have been spending a lot of time together lately," Usagi observed.

Naru blushed, causing Usagi to laugh. "It's nothing," Naru insisted. "Honest. We're just friends." Naru glanced at Umino's back, and her blush deepened. "He's been very sweet staying with me while I mourned Nephrite's death."

"Naru-chan," Usagi said in surprise. "You said his name."

Naru nodded. "I can't live in the past. You, Umino-kun, and Scientist-san taught me that. Nephrite wouldn't want me to cry for him forever. I need to move forward. I need to live my life."

"Live your life," Usagi reiterated. Those words resounded inside of her. She smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so proud of you, Naru-chan!"

"Oiy!" Tamaki was waving at them. Somehow, the boys had gotten ahead of them and were now standing at their picnic blanket. Umino was waving as well, the long sleeves of his white lab coat falling down his arms as he did.

"Since when does Umino-kun wear a lab coat?" Usagi asked.

"Since he joined an after school science program," Naru replied. "At first, I think he did it to cheer me up—you know, trying to be like Scientist-san, but now, he really seems to like it. He has all these crazy ideas like making glasses that can cure blindness or medicines that can heal anything. He sounds insane, but he's really passionate about it."

"Wow," Usagi said. "Geeky Umino-kun is good at something. Who knew?" The two girls laughed good-naturedly and joined their friends at the blanket.

They never saw Zoicite watching them from behind a tree. The blond she-bitch glared hatefully at the blond girl who had dared to trick them. That blond whore had turned out to be the same girl who had maliciously attacked them that night they had almost captured Jadeite. She had brought the Hero's team to the Starlight Tower even when Zoicite had warned her not to, and she had hurt Malachite. Zoicite was going to make her pay. It would be sweet revenge: punishing the girl who caused her dear Malachite to suffer _and_ hitting the Hero where it would hurt the most—killinghis girlfriend.

Zoicite summoned a small crystal shard to her hand. It hovered over her outstretched palm; its sharp edge pointing at Naru. Zoicite's lips twisted into an evil smirk. She would use Nephrite's pet human to enact her revenge. With a flick of her wrist, the shard was flying straight and true toward the ginger.

Then one of the young men— one wearing a lab coat and goggles — grabbed the ginger girl's hand and pulled her down just before the shard could hit her. Zoicite cursed. The shard passed over Naru's head and continued through the air toward the stage. It would have passed harmlessly through the backdrop and beyond if an actor had not chosen that moment to appear in a puff of smoke at center stage. The shard struck the unsuspecting man in the chest. The actor gasped, suddenly overcome with pain. The shard sunk into his body, releasing dark energy into his system. He doubled over, clutching his chest and gasping for air.

"Is this part of the play?" Naru asked.

"Must be," Umino said. "It is an action play."

The actor threw his head back and screamed as his body began to glow.

"Either those are really good special effects," Tamaki began. "Or..."

A cloud of black energy consumed the actor. His screams transformed into a howl. The smoke cleared, revealing an inhumane creature.

"The Dark Kingdom!" Usagi exclaimed.

The creature leered at the audience. It looked like a demonic cherry blossom tree. Its limbs were twisted and gnarled. Branches formed claw-like hands, and a collar of spikes rose from its back.

The people on the green applauded at the spectacular display of artistic talent.

Tamaki and Usagi jumped up. "This isn't part of the show!" Usagi screamed.

"Everyone, run!" Tamaki bellowed. "Get out of here, quickly!"

"Sit down!" someone yelled from the crowd. "You're ruining the performance!"

The monster howled from the stage. Tamaki grabbed Usagi's arm and began to pull her away. The evil tree jumped into the air and thrust its hands forward. Its claws shot out in dangerous vines, striking the ground. The earth shook and buckled as the vines dug deeper and deeper. Moments later, the vines shot back up, breaking the earth and opening crags. People jumped to their feet in a panicked scramble to get away.

* * *

"Let me go!" Usagi wailed. "Let me go, Tamaki!"

Tamaki ignored Usagi's pleas. He had promised Ami he would protect the Princess, and Yukino Tamaki the third was nothing if not a man of his word. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and quickly sent out a high alert text to Minako and Seiya, letting them know that the Dark Kingdom was attacking the park.

"Tamaki, please!" Usagi cried. "Naru-chan and Umino-kun are still back there!"

Tamaki looked over his shoulder and cursed. When the monster had attacked, his only thought had been to get Usagi to safety. She was Minako's Moon Princess, the person his friend had been searching for for forever. He refused to let anything happen to the girl now that she had been found. He had incorrectly assumed that Umino-kun would follow his lead and get Naru-chan to safety. The boy was clearly smitten with the ginger. Tamaki had spent much of the afternoon encouraging Umino to make his move. Looking back over the green, Tamaki only saw carnage.

He stopped next to a tree and forced Usagi behind it. "Stay here," he said. "I'll go get them, but you, stay here! The others are on their way." Tamaki did not wait for a reply. He ran back into the chaos.

The festival was in ruins. People ran in every direction, screaming in terror and many in pain. Booths were destroyed, the ground was broken, and dust was filling the air. Tamaki shielded his face with one hand, and used his other to activate a tracking system on his phone. He honed in on Umino's phone and followed it through the dust storm. He broke free of the cloud in time to see the monster stalking toward his two new friends. "Bloody hell," Tamaki gasped. He pushed his legs to go faster, a deep-seeded fear rising in his chest, followed by a strange yet potent thought that echoed through his mind, _Please, not again!_

Umino was standing in front of Naru, who looked to have gotten hurt. She was on the ground behind him, her leg bent unnaturally beneath her. She was gripping the edge of Umino's coat, yelling something that Tamaki couldn't hear. Umino's glasses were broken and hanging off his face. The young man held a beaker in his trembling hand. The monster came closer. Umino closed his eyes and screamed incoherently, throwing the beaker at the monster. The glass vial broke open on the monster's rough hide, but the chemicals inside did little damage. The monster roared in rage, pulled its arm back, and swung. Umino turned and dove over Naru, shielding her.

Tamaki's heart pounded in his ears as he watched the branches extend, coming down in a violent swing that smashed into the unprotected couple. Umino clutched Naru to his chest as they flew through the air into the remains of the main stage.

"NO!" Tamaki screamed. That inexplicable fear transformed into an overpowering rage. He charged the creature, no thought of being weaponless or magicless coming to his mind. He was focused solely on stopping the creature from hurting his friends. He jumped into the air, swung his leg out, and cried, "Striker kick!"

His heel connected with the monster's face, knocking it backward. Tamaki landed but stumbled as he did, the force of the attack offsetting his balance. He regained himself and turned, ready for round two.

A sea of branches slammed into him, pushing him back through the air until his back hit a tree. Tamaki gasped in pain, the air being forced from his lungs. The monster followed the branches as they retracted back into claws; claws that were now squeezing Tamaki's throat. Tamaki clawed at the monster's arm, tearing away bits of bark. The monster snarled at him. It pulled Tamaki forward and slammed him harder into the tree trunk. Pain exploded through Tamaki's body. His vision swam, and his hands slipped from the abused bark. The monster chuckled and tightened its grip, causing Tamaki's bones to shift and strain. Darkness crept over the edges of Tamaki's vision.

A golden flash cut through the clearing. The monster roared and reared back, releasing Tamaki. He hit the ground and slumped over. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was a team of brightly colored, miniskirt-clad heroines standing in a tree.

* * *

"Halt, monster!" Sailor Venus said from the tree branch. She and the Scouts had arrived only moments ago. The park was devastated, but most of the civilians had cleared out, leaving them free to battle. It would be the girls' first fight as a team. Venus was ready to show the Dark Kingdom that there was still power in the Silver Millennium.

Their opponent was a demon tree thing. That seemed simple enough. A little lightening and a little fire courtesy of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars respectfully would handle that creature quite nicely. Said demon tree had recovered from her Venus Crescent Beam attack and was now staring hatefully at them.

Venus pointed at the monster. "How dare you interrupt this celebration of life! A park is a place of peace and tranquility! You have turned it into a—aah!"

The monster had attacked the tree in which they were standing. Its powerful branches crushed the trunk, causing the tree to fall. Venus and the Scouts leapt from the tree to the uneven ground below. Before they could even gain their footing, the monster was attacking. The girls leapt apart and quickly spread out to surround the creature, just as Venus had trained them. "Jupiter! Mars!" Venus called. "Take this tree down!"

Jupiter readied herself to attack. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, concentrating on summoning the powers of her home planet. A golden antenna rose out of her Sailor tiara and began to spark.

The monster shot its vines at Sailor Mercury. The blue Sailor Scout tried to dodge, but the vines were too fast. They caught her ankle. Mercury fell to the ground with a startled cry. The monster pulled back, dragging Mercury across the broken ground and up into the air.

Jupiter's antenna's sparks turned to dancing bolts. The electric charge was almost ready to call forth its powerful counterpart from above.

The monster swung Sailor Mercury through the air.

"Jupiter Thunder!" Jupiter began.

Sailor Mercury smashed into Sailor Jupiter. The building electrical charge dissipated as the two girls flew through the air. They hit the ground hard and did not get up.

"Mercury! Jupiter!" Mars cried. "Why you vicious demon!"

The tree monster turned, the equivalent of a bemused expression on its face.

"I will make you pay for what you've done!" she yelled. Throwing her arms out to her sides, she called forth her powers. "Mars Fire!" She drew her arms forward and clasped her hands together, her pointer fingers fully extended. A ball of fire built at the tips of her fingers. "Ignite!" The fireball broke free and flew toward the monster.

The tree monster stepped to the side. The fireball flew past; heading straight for Jupiter and Mercury.

"No!" Mars yelled in dismay.

Mercury pushed herself up on trembling arms and shook her head. Her body hurt, and her head was cloudy from the pain.

A wave of heat followed by a flash of red light drew her eye. She looked up and her eyes widened. A giant fireball was coming right at her. Frantically, she threw her hands forward and yelled, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A spray of bubbles collided with the fireball, dousing it and filling the battlefield with a thick mist.

The monster used the mist to its advantage. It grabbed Sailor Mars and swung her around in much the same manner as it had done to Sailor Mercury. It released the struggling warrior at the pinnacle of the swing, sending her through open air to crash into one of the few remaining booths. The monster then turned its attention onto the rousing Sailor Jupiter and shakily standing Sailor Mercury. It charged the two girls with a yell.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus yelled. Her beam hit the creature in the side. It turned its hate-filled eyes onto her. Venus released her beam again and again and again. The creature allowed the molten golden light to sear its body. Green and red blood flowed openly from the wounds, but the monster was undeterred. It charged Venus, drew its arm back, and struck. Venus raised her arms in defense, tensing in preparation of the hit.

It never came.

Venus looked up from behind her arms.

Seiya was standing in front of her, his staff blocking the attack. His arms strained to hold the assault back. "What happened to it being in your blood?!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Venus had no answer for him.

The monster reared back, roared in rage, and slammed both clawed hands against Seiya's staff. The sole remaining member of the Hero's team buckled under the assault, falling to one knee and pushing back with all of his strength. Venus summoned her powers and pointed her finger directly at the creature. Golden light shot forth at her command. The monster jerked to the right. The beam passed by without hitting its target. Seiya rolled to the left, Venus jumped to the right, the creature bellowed again, and the battle continued in the thinning mist.

* * *

Usagi watched the shadows dancing through the mist from behind a tree at the edge of the battlefield. She had not heeded Tamaki's warning to stay behind. Once he had left her, she had followed him. She had lost him amidst the dust cloud and had found shelter behind a tree. She thought she had caught a break when the dust cloud settled, but, before she had gone three steps, the clearing filled with mist, forcing Usagi back into her hiding spot.

"Princess!"

Usagi turned at the call. Two shadows were coming toward her. Usagi knelt down as the shadows drew near; small shadows moving swiftly toward her.

Luna and Artemis appeared before her. "Princess," Luna panted. "You should not be here. It is too dangerous."

"Neither should you," Usagi said, indicating the bandages still wrapped around Luna's body.

"We came to get you," Artemis said.

"Please, Princess," Luna pleaded. "We must get you to safety before the Dark Kingdom finds you."

There was a burst of power from within the mist, followed by an inhumane snarl and a very human cry of pain. "They're losing," Usagi whispered.

"The Scouts will be fine," Artemis said swiftly. "This is their duty; to protect you from the Dark Kingdom."

"But I don't want them to protect me!" Usagi snapped. She was so sick and tired of being told about protection. The Scouts were fighting for their lives to protect her. Tamaki-kun had dragged her away from her friends to protect her. Makoto-chan and Ami-chan never left her side because they were protecting her. Minako-chan had gone to the Starlight Tower in her place _to protect her_!

"You are the Moon Princess" Artemis reminded her.

"I don't care," Usagi said. She peered around the tree trunk into the mist beyond. She could hear her friends in there. "I didn't ask for any of this," she said. "I never wanted to be a princess or protected or treated like a fragile doll! I didn't ask to be dragged into this war or to lose Mamoru! I never, ever wanted any of this!"

"What do you want?" Luna asked suddenly, her ruby gaze peering into Usagi's soul.

Naru's words echoed through her mind, _"I need to move forward. I need to live my life."_ _Yes,_ Usagi thought. This was _her life_ , and she would decide who she was and what she would do! Something burned inside of her chest. Usagi turned fierce and determined eyes onto her new guardian and said, "I want to help!"

A silver light suddenly flared to life. Usagi startled, looking down at her side. She reached into her pocket and removed the Imperial Silver Crystal. Ever since awakening as the Princess, she had kept the Crystal close. It had glowed softly before, but now it was blazing brighter than the sun. Its ancient power washed over Usagi, filling her with peace and with power. The burning sensation that had filled her merged with the new power. It spread throughout Usagi's body. "What's happening?" Usagi asked.

"The Silver Crystal," Luna whispered in awe. "It is granting your wish."

The Imperial Silver Crystal rose from Usagi's hand. It hovered in the air before her eyes. From its heart came two orbs of pure white light. These orbs pulsed with power and flared once before they burst into moon dust, leaving a broach and a wand in their wake. The broach was pink with a crescent moon on the cover. Four stones—one blue, one red, one orange, and one green—were set in a cross point pattern around the crescent moon. The wand was pink on the hilt, and had a large crescent moon as its head.

The Silver Crystal flew to the wand. It dropped into a place setting at the base of the crescent's interior curve designed specifically for it, and there, the crystal rested. The wand and the broach then dropped into Usagi's hands.

Usagi stared at the broach and at the wand. They were both so beautiful. She could feel the magic coming off of them. It stirred the power rushing through her, exciting it and making it push against her, wanting to get out. The moonlight played across the surface of the Silver Crystal, sending rainbows dancing through the air. It was like looking at a prism.

 _That's it!_ Usagi thought. Words of power were forming in her mind. She knew what she needed to do. Rising to her feet, Usagi lifted the broach over her head and yelled, "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

* * *

The battlefield was flooded with moonlight and magic. Seiya, the monster, and the Scouts were all thrown to the ground.

From the light came a figure. She walked with poise and grace, her gate determined and her body radiating with power. She lifted a weapon toward the creature, a weapon that glowed and pulsed and sent ripples of purifying magic through the clearing. "That is enough," the mysterious girl said. "You are no longer welcome here. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The monster chuckled despite its position on the ground. Nothing had withstood its might. It would fell this new threat the same as he had done these puny mortals. The demon tree lumbered to its feet, roared, and charged, ready to claim its victory.

The Moon girl raised her weapon over her head. It flashed with power.

"That monster is a human!" Seiya yelled desperately.

From beyond the moonlight, Luna cried, "Purify it!"

The new girl looked up at her weapon. "Moon Healing!" The Crystal flared. The girl drew the weapon down and around in a circle that glowed with power. Once the circle was complete, she yelled out, "Escalation!"

Silver and gold moonlight rushed from the weapon.

The creature stopped in its tracks. Powerful magic wrapped around its body, binding it in an unbreakable spell. The magic sunk deep into the creature's body, burning away the darkness and reaching for the trapped soul inside. The tree demon roared; first in outrage, then in pain, and finally in fear as the pure magic unraveled darkness's hold. The monster dissolved into moon dust, leaving behind the actor who had been transformed. The freed man fell to the ground, unconscious.

The ancient magic retracted; the moonlight faded; and the beaten warriors were freed from the strange spell that had kept them captivated. All eyes turned to their mysterious savior. Venus gasped in surprise. Mars stared; Mercury blinked in disbelief, and Jupiter grinned.

"Usagi?" Tamaki asked.

Usagi grinned. "Hi everyone," she said with a wave. "I'm Sailor Moon."

Seiya slumped back to the ground with a groan. "Just great."

* * *

 **AN:** I have a confession to make. I had not intended to bring in Sailor Moon. I had not intended to bring in the Sailor Scouts at all. I had wanted this story to be purely about the Generals getting to have their day as the heroes, but, the more I fought it, the more I realized that, eventually, the Scouts would have to be awakened because Usagi would be revealed as the Princess. If she was revealed as Princess, the Scouts would have to awaken to protect her; then, I realized I had to bring in Sailor Moon because Usagi would not sit idly by while her true love and her friends fought the Dark Kingdom. After that, it became a question of how and why.

It was not explained in the canon how Sailor Moon came to be; the Scouts were given their commissions and powers in the past; but where did Sailor Moon come from? Luna just sort of created her without explanation. I mean, think about it. Where was Sailor Moon in the past? She was the princess. So, how could Luna had a transformation broach, powers, and full instruction set on Sailor Moon if she never actually existed? No one ever questioned it. I did, because, seriously, no one would give the Moon Princess the powers to fight if she asked them after they found out she was the Princess. So, what do you, my dear readers, think of my theory-of Usagi choosing for herself to enter the battlefield?

Points to those who know why Tamaki was particularly distressed by Umino and Naru being attacked, and, as always, reviews are love, and critics, blah blah blah.

Ta!

Jecir


	21. A Tiger's Choice

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-One: A Tiger's Choice

The Prince's Secret was crowded. It was always crowded. Every restaurant that bore the honor of being owned and operated by Chef Hatake Jin was going to be busy no matter what night it was. Tonight, the line for a table was out the door. Waiters and waitresses moved through the room with the ease of familiarity. They danced from table to table; taking orders, filling drinks, and delivering food; flowing in time with the music of conversation and clinking glasses.

The kitchen was another story. Where the dining room was a symphony, the kitchen was a rock concert. Pans clanged, plates clattered, fires roared, and food sang with that sweet sizzle of cooking. The head chef barked orders at his staff. The expediter stood as gatekeeper between the kitchen and the servers, placing hot plates on trays and sending them to the correct tables. Choruses of "Behind!" and "Corner" and "Coming in hot!" rose over the ceaseless clatter, creating a cacophony of sound appreciated only by the passionate.

It was a thing to behold, and Chef Unagi Neji presided over it all. He was Chef Hatake's second, looking after the empire while the old coot travelled the world to discover new flavors to bring back. He and Hatake-san had known each other their whole lives; there was no one Unagi-sensai trusted more. He was honored to be trusted with the day-to-day of the restaurants. Recently, however, the day-to-days had been a little strange. Unagi looked down at his watch. "3...2...1..."

The door to the kitchen opened. A server with wild black hair and an air of frustration came in with a plate of food. "Oiy, Kyouya-san!"

Unagi looked across the kitchen to Hatake Jin's protégé. To the outside eye, Hatake Kyouya looked unfazed by the rude tone directed at him. Unagi was not one of the outside eyes; he saw the tell-tale signs of agitation in his godson's posture. Kyouya had suspected the same as Unagi; that this was going to happen.

The server dropped the plate of untouched food on the expediter line and sneered, "That asshole at table 12 says that he is not eating this crap unless you personally deliver it to him."

"Chefs don't leave the kitchen," Kyouya quoted smoothly. "Tell him he can go hungry."

The server grinned at the barb, but it was not enough to dispel his irritation. As far as he was concerned, the stubborn grandson of the owner was causing him a tip. He had no idea what was really going on; Unagi had a suspicion, though. Before an argument could erupt between the irate server and the cold cook, Unagi stepped in and said, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Unagi-sensai," the server greeted. "Table 12 has sent back the foie gras three times. He's doing it on purpose. He won't even touch it! I set it down, he turns his nose up, says it's not right, it's too cold, it's too salty—"

"It's _not_ too salty!" Kyouya snapped.

"—and sends it back," the server continued. Shooting a glare at Kyouya's back, the server said loudly, "That jerk wouldn't be doing it if Kyouya would just go _to the table_!" To Unagi-sensai, he said, "Sheesh, I've met my share of crazy customers, but this is ridiculous."

Unagi waved the server away. He rearranged the foie gras on the plate. It was still hot; the texture was perfect; and the presentation was salvageable. He wiped some excess sauce from the plate's edge and took it back into the dining room. He stopped just short of the main floor and looked around. Table 12 was along the left wall, three tables from the front entrance. Sitting there were two people Unagi-sensai was getting very used to seeing. Straightening his shoulders, he walked over to the group. "Good evening, Unami-sensai, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Unami Seiya, an inordinately rich university professor, nodded to the old chef. "Unagi-sensai," he said.

Unagi placed the plate in front of Unami-sensai and stepped back. "This is the fifth time we have had this conversation."

"Is it?" Unami-sensai asked sardonically. "I must be absent minded."

"Professors often are," said the young blond man who accompanied Unami-sensai most nights. Unagi had not gotten his name. The blond was enjoying himself. He had ordered the most expensive thing on the menu and was attacking it with gusto. He looked at Unami-sensai's plate expectantly. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No," Unami-sensai said, determined not to be swayed.

The blond teen grabbed the plate and added it to his own.

"You really should try it," Unami-sensai said. "It is quite good."

"Oh God, yes," the blond said, having taken a large bite of the foie gras and was savoring it. "This is bloody brilliant!"

"I'm not eating unless Kyouya comes out here."

Unami-sensai frowned. "Kyouya has made his point clear," the elder chef said. "Chefs do not leave the kitchen. I suggest you take up whatever issues you have with him off the clock."

"I would if he would answer his phone," Unami-sensai said. The stubborn mask slipped away as Unami-sensai turned to face Unagi. "Please, I really need to talk to him. It's important."

"If you tell me what's so important, I will see what I can do," Unagi offered. It was the same offer he made each time, and, each time, the young teacher would wilt and sit back.

"We can't tell you," the young blond said, swallowing a mouthful of food. "It's a secret."

"So you've said," Unagi-sensai said. "Since your visit was unsatisfactory, we will, of course, cover your dinner. Have a good night." Unagi-sensai bowed to the table and turned to leave.

Before he was two steps away, Unami-sensai called after him. "What was that?" Unagi questioned.

Unami-sensai had resumed his position of facing his dining companion while drumming his fingers against the table. "Would you please give him a message?"

"Of course," Unagi-sensai said.

"Tell him the girls got turned into wax because the Princess felt like going to a Princess Academy; Jadeite still won't come out of the sacred fire room; and I will see him tomorrow," Unami-sensai finished.

"Kyouya will not be here tomorrow—"

"Yes, yes, he'll be at the Dragon's Keep tomorrow," Unami-sensai finished.

"And the Phoenix's Dive the night after that!" exclaimed the blond. "We've already got reservations. Oh, I am so excited about that one!"

Unagi-sensai nodded. "I'll give him the message." He bowed once more to the duo and walked away. He paused to speak to the front of house manager, informing him that table 12 would be on the house, and then returned to the kitchen.

Kyouya glanced at him as he entered but turned back to his station when Unagi met his gaze. Unagi's frown deepened. He walked through the kitchen to the back office. Once there, he shut the door behind him before he spoke. "They were here again," he said.

"That's five nights in a row," Hatake Jin mused as he spun around in his chair to face his oldest friend. The two looked like weather-beaten pirated, what with their leathery spin, hardened faces, and stubble. "What was the message tonight?"

"The girls got turned into wax because of some Princess Academy, and Jadeite is still not coming out," Unagi said.

Jin hummed in thought. He stood and began to pace behind his desk, his hands clasped behind his back. "The princess is a soldier," he said. "The Dark Kingdom knows about the crystal. The girls got turned to wax. Jadeite won't come out of his room. You are a stubborn jackass, coward, and bastard." Jin shook his head at the last one. "Did I forget anything?"

"The Silver Death misses him."

"Oh right," Jin nodded. "That one was my favorite."

"Have you spoken to Kyouya?" Unagi asked.

"No," Jin said. He sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. "My grandson assumes himself a private man, all his secret locked away. I'd rather not betray that trust."

"Yeah, but they're not going to stop," Unagi said. "They said as much to me tonight. Whatever it is Kyouya has gotten himself mixed up in, they will not leave him alone. Do you want me to make some calls?"

Jin shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. A professor and a foreigner; hardly a real threat."

"What about the Dark Kingdom?" Unagi asked. "They sound threatening."

"They sound more like an RPG that has gotten out of hand," Jin said; though, he and his dear friend both had their doubts about that conclusion. Jin stood back up and waved his friend out. "Whatever these two are about, they are correct in one thing: my grandson is stubborn. I cannot pry out of him what he will not share. Return to the kitchen, keep everything in order. I will deal with my grandson soon enough."

"Hai." Unagi walked out of the office.

Once alone, Jin leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. "Kyouya, my boy, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

Later that night, when the restaurant was locked up and the last of the staff was leaving, Kyouya stood in the alleyway out the back. He was leaning against the wall looking up into the night sky. It was nearly impossible to see the stars here. There was too much light pollution. It had been one of his favorite things about his European tour. He and his grandfather had stayed in small towns out in the Italian countryside. Out there, he could see the stars for miles. Not here. Here, there was only blackness blanketing the heavens with no light to offer hope.

It was much like his heart.

Kyouya groaned and slammed his fist against the wall, refusing to go there. He would not think about it; _he would not!_

The kitchen door banged open. The two closing servers came out, laughing and joking and not noticing the young cook.

"Can you believe table 12 tonight?" one of them said. "What an ass!"

"I know, right?" the other said. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag before saying, "Over indulged little shit. I heard he's been making a tour of the circuit; visiting all the restaurants and demanding the same thing. He won't eat unless the great Hatake Kyouya servers him personally."

"No way?" the first server questioned. "Wow, that's some hard core elite crap!"

"Yeah, and it's costing the boss tons! Those two get their meal free every night all because his spoiled little grandson won't go visit the table."

"Too good to get his hands dirty, entitled f—"

"What was that?"

The two servers froze at the reprimanding tone. They turned, faces paling, to bow to their boss. "Nothing, Hatake-sensai," the one who had been running his mouth said.

Jin stepped out into the alley. "No, no, go ahead. What were you saying about my grandson, here, in the dark, five steps away from him?" Jin jerked his thumb back behind him, indicating where Kyouya was still standing in the shadows.

The two servers' faces could not get any paler. They both bowed and expressed their deepest apologies before running like mad back into the restaurant. The door slammed behind them, leaving grandson and grandfather alone in the alley.

Jin walked over to his grandson and leaned back against the wall next to him, his hands—scarred and old but still capable of creating masterpieces—shoved into his pockets. "You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," Kyouya grunted. "They're idiots anyway."

"Not talking about those two," Jin said.

Kyouya stiffened, knowing what was coming but not wanting to face it, not yet.

Jin looked up at the black sky. "Not a lot escapes me in my restaurants," he said. "A returning troublesome guest is something I take note of; a troublesome customer that comes to each of my restaurants making the same request is something that concerns me."

Kyouya looked away but refused to answer.

Jin reached into his pocket. "Here," he said, handing Kyouya a sheet of paper. When his grandson didn't immediately take it, he tapped the paper against the teen's head to get his attention. Kyouya snatched the paper with an irritated frown. "They've been leaving some rather interesting messages," Jin said.

Kyouya read over the contents. It was updates on the war written in his grandfather's familiar messy scrawl.

"Princess, Dark Kingdom, Crystal; it's all pretty outlandish stuff," Jin said. "Almost unbelievable."

"Then why are you paying attention to it?" Kyouya asked. He crumbled the paper and threw it away with a disgusted scowl.

"Why indeed?" Jin mused. "Most grandpas would dismiss this nonsense as teenage folly, but, then again." The old cook pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Kyouya. On the screen was a picture that caused Kyouya's heart to stop. "Most grandpas don't see their grandson's lucky hoodie burnt to cinders and covered in blood."

Kyouya looked away from the photo, his mind racing, looking for a way to explain it all away.

Jin pocketed his phone. "You don't have to tell me what's going on."

"Good," Kyouya said, pushing off of the wall. "Because I'm not."

"But," Jin said as his grandson walked off. "If this has to do with Mamoru-kun's disappearance..."

Kyouya froze.

Jin stood up straight and faced his grandson's retreating back. "You were never one to run from a fight, Kyouya; I'd hate to see you start now."

Kyouya clenched his fist. "It's none of your business!" he growled and, without looking back, Kyouya ran off into the Tokyo night.

* * *

Kyouya ran as fast as he could. He ran past the late night Tokyo crowds, through traffic, and down side streets. He vaulted fences, scaled fire escapes, and jumped across rooftops. He did not stop. He could not stop. If he stopped, everything that had been chasing him these last few weeks would catch up to him.

He did not want to face it. He did not want look into the black expanse and see the truth. He refused to be cowed. He was Hatake Kyouya; he was strong! He would not be beaten! He jumped onto the next rooftop, then down to the lower level, and finally, back onto the streets where he continued to run.

A flash of blond caught his eye. Kyouya growled and turned down a side street. This street was narrow and ran between two tall buildings. In it, he could hear the echoes of another pair of feet. They were light but fast. Kyouya broke from the side street into a residential lane. The second pair followed him. He ducked down a sidewalk, past the main house, and used a trashcan as leverage to hop the fence. He landed in a small backyard. He cut across the yard and jumped, grabbing ahold of a low hanging branch just as the sound of those pursuing feet hitting the ground behind him reached his ears.

Kyouya climbed up into the tree, navigating the branches until he was over the next fence, and then jumped down. When he landed, he turned, reaching into his bag as he did and pulling out two of his chef's knives. He threw them.

A shadow jumped out of the tree, flipping over the knives, and landing with ease in front of him. Aino Minako turned and clasped her hands behind her back, a smile on her face. "That was close," she said.

Kyouya scowled at her. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he stalked past her.

"I was looking for you," Minako said. "Seiya told me that you refused to see him again."

Kyouya yanked one of his knives from the tree branch. "Yes," he said tersely. He reached for his other knife and worked it from the abused wood.

"You can't keep ignoring us like this," Minako said.

Kyouya used his frustration to yank the blade free. He had nicked both of the blades. He would need to give each some extra care to fix the damage his impulsion had wrought. It was nearly as bad as when he had used his knives to fight off that monster that first time. He slipped the knives back into his bag. "I've made my stance very clear," he said, walking past Minako again, intending to continue on his way.

"You've made it clear that you are upset and want to be left alone," Minako pointed out.

Kyouya chuckled at her assertion. "I'm not upset," he countered. "But I do want to be left alone."

"You are upset," Minako contradicted.

"Oh?" Kyouya turned around, one eyebrow raised skeptically. "And how would you know that I'm upset, hm?"

Minako did not back down from his attempted intimidation. "You always run when you're upset."

Kyouya's eyes flashed with anger. "Do I?" he asked. "Do I _always_ run?" He did, and it bothered him that she knew that about him.

"You do," Minako said again, still unmoved by his change in moods. She stood unwavering before him, her stance strong but relaxed, almost comfortable, as if she had been in a moment like this before, with him, and knew what was needed. It stoked the anger inside of Kyouya. He did not like her ease. "Kyouya," Minako continued. "I know you miss Mamoru."

"Don't," Kyouya said.

"And I know you don't want to talk about it, but you have to," Minako pushed forward. "Please don't keep running from us, we need you!" Kyouya scoffed, but Minako would not be deterred. "Your team needs you."

"I told Seiya already—"

"Well, you were wrong!" Minako said. "There is a team! A team of your brothers who are just as lost as you are! They lost Mamoru and it sucked, but they're worse off because they lost you too! You're their leader! They need you to come back; I need—" Minako cut off and looked up, trying to reformulate her argument. She took a deep breath. "Things aren't going well," she confessed. "The girls are trying, but—"

"Yeah, I heard," Kyouya grumbled. "Seiya told me all about it. Nice job letting your _princess_ join the fight."

"No different than your prince," Minako said.

"He's not my prince!" Kyouya snapped. "Why do you people keep saying that? He's not! Jadeite may think he is and the Dark Kingdom and your deluded princess, but to not me! To me, he is Chiba Mamoru, my friend who _died_ because of _your_ ridiculous war!" The accusation hung heavily between them.

Minako stared at him, not believing that those words had come out of his mouth. "What happened to you?" she asked. "You're not..."

"Not what?" Kyouya asked. He was tired of this; all of this. "Not bowing to your almighty destiny born from some secret past? No, I'm not. I make my own decisions, and I've chosen to walk away."

Minako shook her head in denial. "You can't," she said. "You can't run from your destiny. It's impossible."

Kyouya turned away from her and said, "Watch me." He stalked away, his fists clenched and his heart pounding. He would not be swayed.

"Kyouya!" Minako called after him. "You can't run from this! Please! Don't leave!"

Kyouya closed his eyes and started running again.

He never heard Minako's final whispered plea, "Please don't leave me again."

* * *

 _"You can't run from your destiny..."_

It was four in the morning. Kyouya couldn't sleep. His mind and his heart were at war with one another. The world was quiet, but he had no peace.

 _"They've been leaving some rather interesting messages..."_

His run had backfired. Running usually brought him clarity. Not tonight. Tonight, he was more confused than ever, thus, he sought solace in the last place he could find peace: his dojo.

 _"Please come back."_ Seiya's voice rang in his ears. _"We need you. I can't do this; I can't be the leader here."_

Kyouya tighten his grip on his katana and attacked the wooden sparring dummy. His blade struck the thick pole over and over and over again.

 _"You ran straight into it! There was no sign up needed."_ His accusations rang in his ears. _"You volunteered...and you dragged Mamoru down with you! "_

 _No_ , a cruel voice whispered in his mind. _Seiya wasn't the one who dragged Mamoru down._

Kyouya hacked at the dummy. A chunk of wood threw through the air.

 _"There is nothing else."_ Jadeite's face came next—a face that was lined with eons of pain; a face that had begged to be trusted and yet had only been denied. _"He's gone. Our Prince is gone."_

Kyouya narrowed his eyes.

 _"He's not my prince!"_

He sped up his attack, swinging with all of his might. His arms burned, but he kept pushing. He would keep pushing until the memories submitted to him and returned to the darkness where he buried them.

 _"He's gone,"_ Jadeite's voice echoed through him again, followed closely by the words he had thrown at Minako not so long ago, still so fresh in his mind. _"...my friend who died!"_

Kyouya grit his teeth.

 _"He's not dead."_ Seiya had pleaded.

"Shut up," Kyouya snarled at the memory.

Minako had looked so hurt when she asked, _"What happened to you?"_

"Shut up!" He sliced off another chunk of wood.

 _"You said you trusted me."_ Jadeite had looked at him like he had torn his heart out.

 _"I lied!"_ His words haunted him. In the stillness of the dojo, those words tormented him.

 _You lied_ , that voice—a voice that sounded too much like his own voice—accused. _You lied. You're a liar. You said you would protect him._

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kyouya's hands stung with each violent blow he dealt. All around him, the world was blurring. Memories hounded him, filling his mind with all that he did not want to face.

 _"So...we do have magic."_ What had he been thinking? Magic? Magic wasn't real! It did not matter that he had felt more alive than he ever thought possible during that battle. He had felt whole, as if a piece of himself had come back.

" _Not what? Not bowing to your almighty destiny born from some secret past?"_ Fate. Destiny. It was all a joke. He was not dictated by the past; he decided his own future. _"I live because I can."_ Those words, thrown defiantly at the Silver Death, resounded inside of him. No one chose his path but him.

 _"Our prince?"_ He hated those words. Mamoru was not a prince! Kyouya refused to believe it. Mamoru was his friend, and Kyouya had chosen to protect him of his own freewill.

 _"I don't know what I'm doing."_ Every battle they had faced flashed through his mind. _"I mean, monsters? Dark Kingdom? None of it makes sense."_ Monsters and generals and crystals inside of humans; sports car generals and blond she-bitches and the Silver Death; an orange female soldier and a talking cat; a golden magic that drew him in with promises of secrets yet untold; it all pushed at the edges of his sanity. Kyouya yelled in frustration and attacked the dummy as if it were the source of his torment.

 _"Seiya and I stumbled onto the Dark Kingdom either by accident or by faith, but, regardless, we chose to fight..."_ Mamoru had been so sure of himself sitting in Kyouya's living room that night.

Hot tears burned in the corner of Kyouya's eyes.

He ignored them.

 _"If we don't, they'll attack everyone who lives here."_

 _Mamoru running toward Tamaki..._

Kyouya closed his eyes.

 _"I cannot let that happen."_

 _Mamoru jumping in front of the Silver Death._

Kyouya threw technique out the window and began hacking repeatedly at the dummy.

 _"I just..."_

 _The Silver Death drove his sword down...through Mamoru's body...pinning him to the floor._

Kyouya screamed.

 _"I just want to keep my friend safe."_

Kyouya's sword flew out of his hands. A sharp jolt of pain broke the spell around his mind, bringing him back to reality. Kyouya looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood.

 _Blood...so much blood..._

Kyouya sank to his knees.

 _Mamoru's blood..._

Kyouya began to tremble.

Mamoru, his friend, the one he had protected since childhood, was gone.

" _Our prince is gone."_

Kyouya clenched his fists and, with an enraged yell, slammed them into the matt. He reared up and did it again and again and again, yelling out his frustration, his anger, his pain, and his fears.

He did not hear the garage door open, nor did he hear the soft footfalls drawing near.

He pressed his forehead into the matt, the tears he had been ignoring falling freely now as he clawed helplessly at the abused flooring. "My fault," he gasped. "My fault. All my fault."

A strong hand gripped his shoulder.

Kyouya stilled under the touch. The silver haired teenager turned just enough to look up at his grandfather. The old man's ancient eyes shone with compassion as he squeezed his grandson's shoulder. "Let it out, boy," he said.

"I failed," Kyouya whispered. He turned away in shame and condemned himself further. "I failed! I failed to protect him, and now he's gone!" He drew his beaten hands into fists and pressed them into his eyes. "Mamoru's gone."

His confession opened the flood gates, releasing the pain he had been holding inside of his heart since that dreaded day. Everything Kyouya had every believed in was gone. This war had stolen all of it—his confidence, his sense of purpose, his understanding of reality, and, above all else, his best and only friend. Mamoru has been his everything—a fellow orphan who understood the pain of losing a family, except that Mamoru had no one while Kyouya had had his grandfather. That day on the playground, when those bullies had come to strip Mamoru of his dignity, Kyouya knew that he had to protect that boy. He always knew he had to protect Chiba Mamoru.

"My boy," Jin soothed. "My brave, stubborn boy. Tell me."

"I can't," Kyouya said through his tears. "I don't understand! Nothing makes sense anymore!"

"I know," his grandfather said. "But you need to look ahead."

Kyouya pulled himself up onto his knees and stared, bleary-eyed at the ceiling. "I thought I had," he whispered. "I looked ahead and saw death, so I walked away."

"And you regretted it."

Kyouya looked at him, his eyes red and watery.

"Had you been confident in your decision, it wouldn't be tormenting you like this," his grandfather said.

"I can't go back," Kyouya said. "There's nothing there for me."

"That persistent American is there," his grandfather said. He gripped Kyouya's shoulder again and looked his grandson in the eye. "This battle you started with Mamoru is still there, even if he isn't. Ask yourself: would he want you to run away? Or would he want you to finish it? You need to decide, and never look back."

"Never ask 'What if'," Kyouya said.

"And never..."

"Live with regrets," they said together.

Hatake Jin pulled his grandson to him and rested his chin on his head. "Whatever you decide, my boy, I'm with you, but please, choose quickly. I can't afford to keep feeding your friends."

Kyouya grinned. "Yeah," he whispered. "Sorry about that."

The two men sat like that for a long while, allowing the emotions of the night to disappear with the darkness. As the sun began to rise, Jin pulled away from his grandson and asked him, "So, what are you going to do, Ninja-san?"

* * *

The peaceful air of the Hikawa Shrine was shattered by a desperate scream.

"No!" Jadeite screamed. "Stop it! What are you doing?" He clawed at the hand that was gripping his robes, pushed against the arm pinning him in place, and tried to get his feet underneath him to stop the momentum that was dragging him OUT of the room of the sacred fire.

Kyouya ignored him. He twisted his hand, tightening his hold on Jadeite's robes, and continued to force the young man out into the courtyard, passed the main buildings, and toward the temple gates.

All the while, Jadeite fought against him, pleading, "Let me go! Don't do this, please! You have no idea what will happen if you do this, please! Stop!"

Seiya and Tamaki came out of one of the side buildings, drawn by the commotion. They gaped in mixed expressions of shock, surprise, concern, and excitement (on Tamaki's part). When Jadeite saw them, he changed tactics. "Seiya!" he reached desperately for his friend. "Help! You need to stop him! Tell him what will happen! Tell him!"

Kyouya still didn't listen.

They crossed the main courtyard; Kyouya dragging, Jadeite begging, and Seiya and Tamaki following close behind.

When they neared the gate, Kyouya dropped the duffle bag he had had slung over his shoulder onto the cobblestone. Arm now free, he used it to grabbed Jadeite by the shoulders and force him past the gate, holding Jadeite out over the stairs.

"No, please!" Jadeite begged. "Kyouya, please! I don't want to go back!"

"What was that?" Kyouya demanded, giving Jadeite a shake for good measure. "Speak up, Priest!"

Jadeite looked Kyouya in the eye and repeated himself. "I don't want to go back! Please, no! I can't! The sacred fire is gone! Mamoru is gone! There is nothing left to protect me! If you do this, the Dark Kingdom with come for me, and I can't!"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you can," he said; then, he pushed Jadeite out passed the gate and passed the wards Kuzon had put into place weeks ago.

Jadeite landed on the stone steps and gripped them for dear life, stopping his fall and turning quickly to run back up the steps to safety, but Kyouya grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back. He forced Jadeite all the way down to the bottom of the steps. There, he dumped the frantic young man onto the sidewalk and stepped back.

Jadeite stayed on the ground, frozen, waiting with bated breath for the inevitable.

Nothing happened.

Jadeite looked up; there was no sign of the Dark Kingdom. "What..." He jumped to his feet and looked around again. There was still nothing. His fear disappeared into anger. He turned on Kyouya, "What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

Kyouya did not answer. He turned and jogged back up the steps.

"Kyouya!" Jadeite chased after him. "Do you have any idea what you just did? You could have damned us all! You have no idea what I was like when I was theirs! I could have killed you! I would have killed you! And I would have laughed, too, but do you even care?"

"Stop whining," Kyouya said.

"Whining?" Jadeite gaped at him.

By now, the Sailor Scouts had joined Seiya and Tamaki at the top of the steps. They backed up when Kyouya reached the top. He walked past them, ignoring their eyes on his back, and knelt down next to his bag.

"Uh, who's this guy?" Makoto asked.

"What are you wearing?" Kyouya asked without looking up at her.

"My Sailor Scout uniform," Makoto replied.

"It's ridiculous, take it off." Kyouya pulled three katana from his bag.

"Excuse me?" Makoto asked.

Kyouya stood up; he looped one of the katana over his shoulder so that is hung behind his back. "You heard me. Take it off. Get into some gym clothes. You have ten minutes."

Makoto looked at Minako who was watching the whole exchange with a bemused expression. "You are not our leader," the green-clad warrior said indignantly.

"Understood. You have nine minutes. Gym clothes. Now!"

The Scouts jumped at his commanding tone and ran back into the temple in search of their school bags. Minako lingered for a moment.

Kyouya raised his finger to silence her. "Not a word," he said.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Minako hummed with a smile. She skipped off to get changed.

Alone once again with his brothers, Kyouya faced them and waited.

Jadeite was still angry. "That was reckless," he said, not backing down. "The Dark Kingdom _is_ still after me."

"Yes," Kyouya said. "And you've done a bang up job of hiding from them while Seiya and Tamaki fought."

Jadeite narrowed his eyes. "At least I stayed," he said.

Kyouya had the decency to look contrite. "You're right. I left you guys when you needed me the most. I ran away instead of sticking with my team." He looked at Seiya. "I'm sorry. It was cowardly of me. I had to face my fears about this war and make a decision." He turned back to Jadeite. "And now, it's your turn. I heard your fear; you don't want to go back. I didn't want to come back here, but I'm here. You don't want to go back to the Dark Kingdom." He handed the last two katana to Jadeite. "And you won't. As long as we are here, we are going to protect you."

Jadeite took the offered katana, his eyes wide with wonder. "You...want to protect me?"

Kyouya nodded.

Jadeite looked down at the beautiful weapons, uncertain. "But you said you didn't trust me."

"I lied," Kyouya said.

"You need to work on that," Jadeite said.

"I know." Kyouya went back to his bag and pulled something else out of it. "You guys have been slacking since I've been gone." He stood and turned to Tamaki. "That stops now."

"We haven't been doing that badly," Tamaki said.

"Two words," Kyouya said as he stepped forward. "Princess Academy."

"Well, that was—oof!" Tamaki's excuse was cut off when Kyouya shoved something into his chest. Tamaki juggled the item, trying to get a hold of it. He held it up; it was, in fact, two things—two rolled up bundles of throwing knives, and, wrapped in the center of each, was a sai. He stared at them in wonder. "Are these for me?" he asked.

Kyouya took one of the rolls from him. "You wrap these around your wrists," he instructed. He unrolled one, handed the free sai to Tamaki, and then strapped the roll to the young teen's arm. It covered his forearm from wrist to just before his elbow.

Tamaki beamed at the gift. "Does this mean I'm a part of the team?"

Kyouya frowned at the boy. "Put the other one on before I change my mind."

Tamaki giggled, far too excited about this. He pulled one of the knives out.

"Don't unsheathe those unless I say so!" Kyouya growled.

Tamaki put the knife back. He worked on getting the other roll onto his other arm.

Kyouya walked up to Seiya. "You owe my grandfather a lot of money."

"I'm happy to pay it," Seiya replied. "Are you really back?"

"I'm really back," Kyouya said. He extended his hand to Seiya. "I never should have left."

Seiya smiled and took Kyouya's hand. As they shook, Seiya could feel that hunch predicting their doom disappearing, a new hunch taking its place. This one told him that they just might stand a chance now.

"Alright, we changed," Makoto said with obvious irritation. She stood with the other Scouts, her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. "Now what?"

"Now," Kyouya drew out as he unsheathed his katana. He pointed the blade at the girls. "You run." He charged them.

The girls screamed, turned, and ran for it. Kyouya chased after them. Jadeite, Tamaki, and Seiya exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed the group.

Kyouya chased the Sailor Scouts, Seiya, Tamaki, and Jadeite across the courtyard, through the temple, and around the ground. Whenever he got close, he would wrap them with the blunt side of his blade. "If I can catch you, the Dark Kingdom can catch you! Run faster!"

"I don't like this training!" Usagi wailed.

"Too bad, Princess!" Kyouya said. "You wanted to join this war! Now, you pay the price!"

 _I'm going to finish what we started, Mamoru,_ Kyouya thought as he swung at Tamaki. The boy dodged and sprinted ahead. _I'll protect them just like I promised, so please...come back._

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter is one I have wanted to write since _Here Without You_. Kyouya's belief in choosing his own Fate and how that may interfere with his accepting his destiny as a Shittenou has always been something I've wanted to explore in more depth. I hope I did it justice in this chapter. Kyouya is a complex character. I wanted to show you all a new side to him-the vulnerable side, a side was is within him but not as prominent as in Jadeite or Seiya. It was a fine line to walk, but I think I did rather well. Plus, I wanted to write about his grandfather. His grandfather is awesome, having figured out that his grandson is the much whispered about Ninja. Like he said, nothing gets past him. :-)

Reviews are love! See you all next chapter!

Jecir


	22. A Choice and A Promise

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Choice and A Promise

Zoicite sat in the darkness of her chamber, watching through a temporal window as an unimpressive mortal's car drove down a winding road. She glared hatefully at the car, willing it to crash and yet hoping at the same time that it wouldn't. That way, the occupants could suffer at her hands instead of at Fate's.

"Zoicite."

Zoicite's temper shifted at the sound of his voice. She leapt to her feet and exclaimed, "Malachite!"

The Silver Death leaned against the door frame. His torso was bandaged and his skin was pale, but his eyes were hard and focused. Zoicite came to his side and helped her dark love to a seat. He gritted his teeth against the groan of pain threatening. Damn his weak mortal coil! Its treachery was unbearable. He was the High general of Queen Beryl's armies. He should not be made to suffer this indignation.

Once he was settled comfortably, Zoicite moved behind him and laced her fingers through his long white hair. She scrapped her nails over his scalp, causing Malachite to groan appreciatively, momentarily distracted from his pain. "Your plan worked perfectly," she cooed as she worked her magic on him. "The Princess Academy lured them all in; we almost had them trapped." She cast a hateful glance at the car still visible through the temporal window. "Had _that girl_ not had the Silver Crystal, they would all be dead right now."

Malachite eyed the car with a thoughtful frown. The magical screen changed views, allowing them to see inside the pathetic mortal contraption. There, sitting in the back seat, squabbling with a younger boy, was the blonde girl who had caused them so much mischief.

She looked no different than she had that day they had captured her and forced her to delivery their ransom to the Hero's team. How could such a young, weak little human child be the keeper of the thing they sought most? "You are certain she has the Crystal?"

"Positive," Zoicite said. "My creature was coating her in wax. She was trapped." Zoicite narrowed her eyes. "But then there was a flare of power, and the girl was transformed into one of those annoying Scouts helping that orange whore."

Malachite growled at the thought of Venus. How he hated that girl. His hatred gave him strength; strength to scheme. He would be dealing with Sailor Venus soon enough. "A transformation is not proof," he murmured.

Zoicite's hands pressed into his head, having changed tactics from scraping to messaging. "She is using the Crystal as a weapon," Zoicite explained. "She has this crescent moon wand thing. The Crystal was connected to it. She used it to free the human we had recruited to our side."

Malachite hummed. "What of the Hero's team?" he asked.

"Pathetic," Zoicite scoffed. "Only that Scientist and Venus' little pet who calls himself 'Tech' remain, and they are doing very little."

"Good," Malachite purred with a wicked smirk. His mind was brewing with the beginnings of a scheme. He nodded toward the temporal window. "What have we here?"

The car had just pulled up to a large building. The blonde girl stepped out of the car with a bag clutched in her hands and looked around with wonder. Her innocent delight changed into a frown when she noticed something unseen in the window. As if sensing its viewers'' needs, the image changed perspective.

Jadeite was standing with his priestess at the entrance of the building.

"That pathetic traitor won't face us in battle but he comes out of hiding for a vacation?" Zoicite bellowed incredulously.

Malachite smirked as he watched the scene unfolding. The blonde crystal bearer was obviously unhappy to see them, but the priestess was undeterred. She had taken the blonde's bag and was leading her inside while Jadeite, who looked wary, greeted the blonde's family and assisted them with their things. "They've split up," he observed. "How fortunate."

"What are you thinking, Malachite?" Zoicite questioned.

Malachite reached back to take her arm and lead to him. He ignored the ache still in his chest as he pulled his lover onto his lap and said, "You have said that these Sailor Scouts are inexperienced in the art of war, and yet, when they work together, they manage a miracle."

"Barely manage," Zoicite grumbled.

"How well would they fare when alone?" Malachite teased.

Understanding began to dawn in Zoicite's eyes, and she grinned wickedly. "How indeed?"

"I believe our Jadeite could use some company on his little holiday," Malachite mused. "Go see him. Remind him of the truth and punish the two who fancy themselves warriors."

"Done," Zoicite said with delight. She leaned forward until their noses touched and purred invitingly, "Will you not accompany me?"

"No," Malachite said. "You go and play. While you are keeping the crystal carrier busy, I will set up my own trap here."

Zoicite's smirk twisted with pleasure. "I look forward to seeing your work." The female general closed her eyes and, for a moment, her cruelty faded, allowing for a moment of innocent intimacy. "I will get the Crystal," she whispered. "I will make those girls pay, and I will drag Jadeite back here. I promise."

"I know," Malachite replied. He held her close and kissed her lips before allowing her to slip away in her customary swirl of cherry blossoms. They had much to make up for, and their revenge against the Hero's team and the new Sailor Scouts would begin now.

* * *

"You really didn't have to come, you know," Usagi said for the tenth time.

"It was either us or everyone," Rei replied for the tenth time. She folded a towel and placed it on Usagi's bed. "And I don't think your parents would have believed that eight of your friends just happen to decide to come to the same bath house on the same day that your family did, do you?"

"No," Usagi sulked.

Rei stopped unpacking Usagi's bag for a moment to smile at her new friend. "Come on," she encouraged. "It's not all that bad. We have a chance to hang out. Get to know each other a little better outside of the war."

"I know," Usagi whined. She lay back on the hotel bed with a huff and crossed her arms over her head. "I just thought that, once I became Sailor Moon, you would all stop trying to protect me."

"A vain hope," Rei teased. "You joining the war made Kyouya even more hypersensitive about taking care of you."

Usagi sighed heavily but did not reply. She had not intended to tell anyone about her annual family trip. She had very stealthily slipped it into a conversation she was having with Minako—hoping that the fellow blonde would be willing to look after Luna while they were gone—when Tamaki had popped up out of nowhere and asked where she was going, which drew Seiya's attention because Tamaki had asked with his usual joviality, and, inevitably, Seiya had voiced his concerns to Kyouya and the debate between Kyouya and all of the Sailor Scouts regarding the best way to protect her on this trip had begun. Usagi had stalked off before the "discussion" was finished.

"So what's the drill?" Usagi asked. "You and Jadeite follow me around all day just in case—"

"The Dark Kingdom tries a stunt like they did in the park?" Rei asked, effectively silencing Usagi's snark. Rei sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the pouting princess. "I know it's frustrating, but all evidence suggests that the Dark Kingdom knows who you are. They know you have the Crystal, and they know you have chosen to fight. They want the Crystal, and they won't stop until they get it. Kyouya has a point about having at least one of us with you as much as possible."

"I guess you're right," Usagi consented; then, she smiled and giggled to herself. "He and Mina-chan are perfect for each other. Too bad Kyo-kun is too focused on this war to see it."

"He'll figure it out soon enough," Rei said with a secretive smile. "And until then, we train."

Usagi groaned. "But I'm on vacation!" she whined. "I thought we could check out the baths before dinner."

"Oh no," Rei said. She stood up to face down her mopey monarch. Hands on her hips, she said, "I promised Kyouya that I would keep up with your training, and besides, hot springs are so much better after a nice, long run."

Usagi groaned again and buried her face in her pillow.

* * *

Jadeite closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The cool mountain air rushed through him. He exhaled slowly, opened his eyes, and moved.

His blades sung in his hands. He moved through ancient stances burned into his memory from years of practice. Once upon a time, he would practice these moves with the dawn, allowing the celestial fires of the sun to warm him. It was in those moments that he had felt the heartbeat of the Sacred Fire; each part of it spread across every planet, breathing life into what was dead and bringing magic to the worlds. He had felt freedom and hope and peace in those times. Now, alone in these mountains, he felt only fear.

How could Kyouya send him out here? What was his leader thinking? Sure, the Dark Kingdom had not swooped out of the sky the moment he stepped foot outside of the Temple, but that absence did not mean that Beryl had given up. She would not let him go so easily. She was persistent; she had always been persistent.

Jadeite stumbled as he transitioned into the next stance. He shook his head, took another deep breath, and continued his training.

Kyouya had assured him that he was safe, that he, Seiya, and Tamaki would never let anything happen to him; as if it were really that simple. Jadeite knew better. Escaping the darkness was never that simple.

Beryl had broken him. She had reached deep into his heart and pulled out every single fear. She unraveled him, unmade him, and buried him so deeply inside the dark fires that he had become lost. He had forgotten who he was and became everything he had ever feared he could be. The memories of being _there_ —in that limbo of hopeless agony—is what made him afraid. It was what kept him locked in the room of the sacred fires after Endymion had vanished. He could not, _would not_ risk ever becoming _that thing_ again. He couldn't do it; he couldn't face that darkness. He couldn't lose himself now that he was slowly beginning to remember what it was like to be himself.

Kyouya was wrong. He was not safe, not yet.

"Wow, cool swords!"

Jadeite froze mid-stance, that youthful exuberance breaking him from his brooding. He stepped out of his stance and lowered his swords before turning to face the intruder.

Sitting on a large rock a few feet away was Usagi's younger brother. He was cross-legged, wide-eyed, and leaning forward, watching Jadeite's every move. "You're like Ryu no Rekka!" he said.

"Who?" Jadeite asked before he could stop himself. He was in no mood to talk, especially to a young lad who did not know him and would not understand his melancholy.

"You don't know who Ryu no Rekka is?" the young boy asked incredulously. Jadeite shook his head negatively. "Sanada Ryu?" the boy tried again. "Ryo Sanada, the Wildfire? The leader of the Samurai Troopers? Ronin Warriors? _None of that_ rings a bell?" Jadeite shrugged helplessly. "Ah man, where have you been? Living in another world or something?"

"Something like that," Jadeite said, smirking at the irony.

Usagi's brother jumped down from his perch, not satisfied by the older man's answers. "Sanada Ryu is the greatest warrior ever! He's the leader of the Samurai Troopers, a group of armor-clad teens who save Tokyo from the evil demon-lord Arago! Ryu fights with two swords and has a tiger! He's...he's!"

"A real wildfire?" Jadeite offered with barely contained exasperation.

"Nah," the boy said. "That's just a bad translation. _Rekka_ is an endless will and determination to keep moving forward. That's really what makes Ryu so cool! He never gives up, no matter how bad things got! He always kept on fighting to the very end. So, you should totally get to know Ryu no Rekka because being him would be epic." The young boy crossed his arms and nodded his head once, pleased with his dissertation.

"You're very passionate about him," Jadeite observed.

The boy grinned. "I guess I've got some rekka, too," he said.

"Rekka," Jadeite mumbled to himself. _An endless will and determination to keep moving forward._ Those words echoed through his mind, making him smile despite himself. He remembered being like that before the darkness stole it all away from him. Looking down at his swords, he allowed himself to wonder for just a moment...could he be that person again? Or was he genuinely broken?

"I'm Tsukino Shingo, by the way," the boy said. "You helped my family with our bags but you didn't introduce yourself. That was really rude of you."

* * *

Rei and Usagi ran through the woods. They ran down dirt pathways, over streams, and around the lake. They ran until their lungs burned and their muscles ached, and still, they pushed themselves farther. They could hear Kyouya's voice in their heads, reminding them that the Dark Kingdom would always be stronger and faster and ready to do whatever was necessary to win. If they hoped to have an advantage, they would need to become something more than just middle schoolers with super powers.

As the sun began its journey toward the horizon, Rei and Usagi came back around to their starting point. They stopped in a clearing on the hotel side of the lake to catch their breaths.

Usagi sank to the ground with a high-pitched whine and leaned back on her hands. "I'm so tired!"

Rei doubled over for a moment, her hands pressed against her knees as she sucked in some much needed air. She forced herself back up and crossed her arms over her head. She concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths in order to slow her heart rate. "You did great," she said. "We got a few good miles in; now, we can enjoy the baths."

"I would have enjoyed them just fine without the running," Usagi said.

Rei smiled and shook her head. She was getting used to Usagi's whining. The raven-haired priestess looked out over the lake. It was so peaceful here; a place of untouched beauty still innocent in its natural state. It drew a longing out of her heart. If only she could borrow this peace and bring it to Jadeite. Maybe then his soul could rest.

When Kyouya had agreed to let one Scout go as protection so long as one of the boys went as well, Rei had immediately volunteered. She knew, and she suspected that Kyouya had schemed as well, that escaping the Temple was something Jadeite desperately needed to do. After Mamoru's disappearance, he had locked himself away, refusing to leave no matter how hard she, her grandfather, or Seiya and Tamaki had tried to persuade him. "I will not risk it," he had said. He had been adamant, and Rei had not had the heart to push him.

When Kyouya had physically dragged Jadeite from the room of the sacred fire, Rei had been relieved. She knew Jadeite was so much stronger than his fear. He simply needed to remember that. Buried somewhere inside of his heart was the courage of a Terrian General. Rei just didn't know how to bring it out. It made her angry and frustrated; she wanted to make every last Dark Kingdom crony pay for breaking his soul like that.

Usagi squeezed Rei's shoulder. Rei startled. She had not heard her friend get up nor felt her draw near. Usagi smiled at her. "He'll be alright," she said.

Rei blinked, surprised by Usagi's intuition. She placed her hand over Usagi's and gave her a return squeeze. "I know," she said. "I just...I just wish there was more I could do for him. He's so afraid, and I can't fight that battle for him."

"Is it true that he was once a part of the Dark Kingdom?" Usagi asked.

Rei looked down, unable to answer. Yes, it was true, but there was so much more to the story. Rei remembered bits and pieces, but there was still so much she did not understand. How could the man she saw in her memories become the monster that the Hero and Scientist had needed her sacred fires to stop? That day in the Temple seemed like a lifetime ago.

"No wonder he's so frightened," Usagi said, once again drawing Rei from her thoughts. "The Dark Kingdom is pure evil. I can't image what they put him through to turn him into one of them, and I can only guess what Jadeite thinks they'll do to him if they ever catch him again."

"I won't let them take him," Rei said heatedly. "Not this time." She clenched her fists and looked up at the setting sun. "This time, I will keep my promise!"

"What promise?" Usagi asked.

Rei shook her head slowly. "Nothing," she said. "Never mind."

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi and Rei turned at the call. "Oka-san, Oto-san!" Usagi greeted,

Tsukino Kenji and his wife, Ikuko, waved happily at their daughter as they joined the two girls. "Here you are," Ikuko said with a delighted smile. "Kenji-papa and I were getting worried. You disappeared right after we arrived."

"My apologies, Tsukino-san," Rei stepped up and bowed politely. "It was my fault. I was so happy to see Usagi-chan that I stole her away. I'm Hino Rei-san. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Usagi's parents returned Rei's greeting. "Any friend of our dear Usagi-chan's," Kenji said. "So what have you ladies been up to?"

"We went for a run," Usagi said.

"A run?" Ikuko exclaimed with startled delight. "Oh, miracle of miracles, Kenji-papa! Our daughter was exercising!"

Usagi blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not that lazy," she grumbled.

"Usagi-chan was good enough to join me," Rei said diplomatically. "It is so beautiful out here."

"Yes, it is," Ikuko said. "Kenji-papa and I were going to take a walk since both our children decided to run off on us. This is where we first met, you know, and we thought it would be nice to visit the statue of the legendary lovers."

"The legendary lovers?" Usagi asked excitedly. "What's that?"

"It's a statue commemorating the bravery of a young couple who trapped an angry spirit at the bottom of this lake by using the power of their love," Ikuko said. "It's such a romantic story."

"The statue is just down the path here," Kenji said. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please!" Usagi exclaimed. She ran off ahead of them, her exhaustion forgotten in the wake of her excitement.

Ikuko smiled in delight. "That girl," she said, her voice full of love.

Kenji nodded his agreement; then, with a gallant bow, he offered his wife his arm and asked, "Shall we?"

Ikuko gladly looped her arm through his and declared, "Let's." The duo followed their bouncing daughter down the pathway.

Rei hung back, watching them walk away. A deep sadness stirred inside of her heart. It was born from a longing that she had thought had died a long time ago; a longing for a family that was dedicated to each other. She tore her gaze away, fixing her eyes, instead, on the lake. "They trapped a creature through the power of their love," she whispered. She looked behind her to the path that led back to the hot springs. _I wish my love was strong enough to capture your demons, Jadeite,_ she confessed to herself. _Then maybe I would not have lost you._

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called from somewhere down the pathway.

"Coming!" Rei called back. She took one last look at the lake. It truly was beautiful. She hoped the legend was simply that, for she would hate to have this wonderful place tainted by such darkness. With that thought in mind, she ventured off to join Usagi's family.

She did not see the blond she-bitch watching her from the tree tops. Zoicite sneered at the raven-haired priestess. She hated Jadeite's little human. That traitor had no right to be in love. Zoicite swore to make Jadeite suffer, and, as she turned her sights on the crystalline lake, she knew exactly how she would do it. Zoicite lifted her hand out toward the water. Something stirred beneath the surface. "Come forth," Zoicite hissed. "Come forth and seek your vengeance."

A wave of evil energy rippled across the lake, and then itburst free: the angry spirit now freed.

Zoicite cackled with wicked delight. This would be fun.

* * *

"Did you know that, in Samurai Troopers, Ryu could combine the powers of the other four Troopers' armors with his and create a whole new armor?"

"No," Jadeite said. He had long since resigned himself to the fact that Tsukino Shingo was not going to leave him alone. Instead of trying to resume his training, Jadeite found himself leaning against the large decorative rock upon which Shingo had perched upon once more and listened with half an ear as the boy educated him on the secrets of Sanada Ryu no Rekka.

"Hey! Would you hold your swords together and say 'Flare Up Now'?"

"No!" Jadeite said with a scowl.

Shingo crossed his arms in a classic Tsukino sulk. "Stingy," he grumbled.

An inhuman shriek filled the air.

"What was that?" Shingo asked.

A wave of putrid energy rushed through the clearing, causing Jadeite to tense and look around. Shingo simply scrunched his nose as if he had smelt something rotten.

Then the ground shook. It was from a shockwave. Jadeite looked around again. He tried his best to fight back the fear that was rising in his throat. _Please, no_ , he thought. _Not here_.

His hope was dashed when he heard _her_ laughter.

Zoicite appeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms, a smirk twisting her lips as she gazed down at him. "My, my, my, what do we have here?" she taunted. "A coward standing out in the open. How quaint."

Jadeite glared at the female general. "What are you doing here?" he challenged.

"What do you think?" Zoicite continued to mock him. She waved lazily toward the forest. Another shriek echoed through the air followed by another shockwave. "Teaching your girlfriend that there are consequences to standing against our Queen."

"Rei!" Jadeite cried. He grabbed his swords and made to go help, but Zoicite blocked his path.

"Not so fast," she said. "I can't have you running off to play hero. That wouldn't be fair. Don't you want those little girls to learn?" Zoicite's eyes narrowed and her tone darkened. "War is hell!" She raised her hand. A rain of crystal shards fell from the sky.

Jadeite grabbed Shingo and dove behind the rock. The crystal spears pierced the rock, and Zoicite cackled. "Hiding again?" she asked. "You seem to be getting good at doing that. I would think you were _afraid_ of me!"

Jadeite cringed at the accusation. He motioned for Shingo to stay down.

"I don't see why," Zoicite continued. "I was nothing but helpful to you."

Jadeite rushed out from behind the rock, his eyes focused on the forest and his hands gripping his swords.

Zoicite materialized in front of him. "You remember, don't you?" she asked as she released a wave of cherry blossoms in his face. Jadeite dove to the side, out of the storm. He rolled to his feet and continued his run, drawing Zoicite away from Shingo.

"All the good times we spent together in the dark depths of our Great Leader's palace?" Zoicite called after him. Long spears of crystal fell from the sky, plummeting to the earth in front of him. Jadeite darted around each.

Zoicite phased through time and space to catch up to him. She smirked as she said the next words, "Exploring just how deep _your_ darkness went."

Jadeite stumbled as a spike of fear cut through his heart. Those words drew out memories; memories he had tried to bury; memories of hanging by his wrists in a large, cold cavern; memories of endless torture; memories that haunted him at every waking hour with the truth of who he was.

"It really is cute watching you try to play human," Zoicite mocked. She cut off his path. Jadeite halted abruptly, but he was unable to shift his momentum in time to dodge the crystal sword she had summoned. He swung his sword out to counter before the sharp crystal could cut through him.

"Do they know who you really are?" Zoicite asked as she pressed her advantage. "Do they know that you burned your home to the ground?"

Jadeite's eyes flashed as the memory appeared before him. It was still as clear as the day it happened.

Zoicite smirked in twisted pleasure as she watched the horror spread across his face. "As a show of good faith to your Queen, you murdered everyone; every man, woman, child..." She paused for a beat, waiting for the memory to reach its peak. She saw it in his eyes, the moment with the most pain rising from his soul in a wave of guilt and of agony. When it was consuming his gaze, she whispered, "Your own father?"

Jadeite ducked under her sword, and he ran. He ran from her, he ran from the screams filling his mind and from the memories that were choking him; but, Zoicite was not letting him go so easily. She pursued him, firing shot after shot, driving him in a frenzied chase through the clearing. "It was a glorious sight!" she declared. "Watching you turn your fires against the Terrian army! Sucking away all the magic so that your so called brothers were defenseless!"

Jadeite dropped his swords and pressed his hands over his ears. _No!_ he mentally pleaded. _Stop!_

Zoicite teleported in front of him and, with a cackle, waved her hand, sending an invisible force slamming into his defenseless body. Jadeite flew into a thick oak tree on the edge of the forest. He slid to the damp earth, blood trickling down the side of his face. He was disoriented as she stalked forward, but her words still cut through him. "And then, of course, there was your lover."

Jadeite turned until he was flush against the tree.

"How did it feel when you plunged your sword through her heart?"

That was it, the memory that broke his resolve. Jadeite was consumed by the past. It drowned out his reality. All around him, he could see the bodies of those he had betrayed—his kingdom, his family, his brothers, and his beloved. They all stared up at him with hate in their death-glazed eyes. Over it all, he heard Zoicite's words taunting him with the truth. "You were born in darkness," she hissed. "And darkness is your destiny."

He tried in vain to deny it. "No," he said, but his protest was weak. "No, that's not who I am. It's...I'm..." Who was he? He didn't remember. He had been darkness for so long.

Zoicite stood over him, drinking in his torment with relish. "You are Jadeite, Dark General for Queen Beryl, destroyer of nationals, killer of traitors, and a cool-hearted demon of fire. That is who you are, and it is who you will always be."

* * *

Rei ducked behind a tree, cursing under her breath as she watched the creature howl with rage. This monster—a creature blended from fish, snake, and human—had struck out of nowhere. It had descended from the sky with an earth-shattering shriek; its fangs bared and its claws extended, ready to claim blood.

Kenji-san had pushed them out of the way of the first assault. The demon's claws had barely missed his shoulder. It spun in midair and charged again. Through a stroke of luck, Rei had gotten its attention and drawn it away from Usagi and her family. Now, they were all trapped in the clearing, hiding behind different trees, waiting to see what the creature would do next.

The monster circled the clearing. It snarled and hissed and shrieked in rage. Its half-serpentine body swayed as it darted back and forth. It wanted their blood.

Rei chanced a glance at the tree across from her. Usagi was watching the creature. Rei could see the transformation broach clutched in the blonde's hand. She met Rei's eye from across the clearing and nodded. They needed to transform, and, if they were not given an opportunity to do so soon, they would have to summon their powers in front of Usagi's parents. It was the only way. Rei reached into the pocket of her running shorts and withdrew her transformation pen. It thrummed in her grip, its power sending comforting waves of heat up her harm. She would not fail in her duty to protect her princess. Stealing her nerves, Rei whispered, "Mars Power..."

The creature suddenly stopped.

Rei paused.

The monster was staring at the statue. Its large, fish-like eyes blinked as if in disbelief, and its features suddenly softened. Slowly, it reached out its talons to the man carved out of stone. It was the man who had combined his love with the maiden's in the statue to trap this creature. The creature touched the man's stone cheek, and it whispered a name...his name.

Rei felt a stab of pain cut through her heart. Could it be...?

The creature's eyes welled up with tears. She said his name again. Then, her eyes hardened and she screamed in rage. "Give him back!"

Another sharp pain hit Rei. She clutched her chest, suddenly breathless.

The creature reared back and lunged at the woman in the statue. "Give him back!" it roared again.

 _Give him back..._ Those words echoed in her soul. Rei knew those words; knew the depth of that creature's despair; the strength of its desperation. She had felt the very same potent combination once before.

An image filled her mind...an image of a night where he had looked at her with such brokenness... _"...if the worst should happen..."_ he had pleaded.

Rei pressed her hand against her heart. She had made him a promise that night.

The creature swung its tail. The powerful assault shattered the statue.

Fire flared in Rei's heart. Darkness had created that creature. The same darkness had torn her true love away from her, had buried his true self in shadows, and had twisted his soul into a monster; and now, the Dark Kingdom was attempting to do it again. Rei stood straight with a cry of determination. "I won't let you!" she declared. Thrusting her transformation wand into the air, she said, "I will _not_ let you take him from me again! Mars Power Make Up!"

Power erupted around her, and, in a burst of red magic and fire, she was transformed into her true self: the warrior of passion and fire, Sailor Mars.

The transformation had drawn the eyes of the creature. It roared; its pain now evident beneath the rage even as it flew toward Sailor Mars, ready to claim her life.

Sailor Mars stepped out from behind the safety of her tree. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were at her sides. "Darkness changes us into something we are not," she whispered. The atmosphere around her began to hum with power. Heat caused air to shimmer. A thin red glow emanated from her body.

The creature was unperturbed by the display. It pulled its hands back in preparation.

Sailor Mars opened her eyes. "I understand your pain," she whispered.

The creature roared.

Sailor Mars summoned a charm and, right as the creature was bearing down on her, she pressed the empowered paper into its forehead. Ancient magic surged from the charm, penetrating deep into the creature's soul, calling out to the remnant of goodness trapped within. The creature froze, trapped and powerless as the magic began to war with the darkness.

"And now," Sailor Mars said as she raised her hands. "I free you. Mars Fire!" She drew her hands forward. "Ignite! Burn away the darkness!" Fire erupted from her finger tips and surrounded the creature. It howled in pain.

The charm flared, and silver moonlight filled the clearing as Sailor Moon cried, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The powers of the Moon and of Mars combined and, in a surge of power, drove out the darkness that had kept this innocent soul trapped for so very long.

When the fire and the moonlight faded, the creature was gone. In its place was a Celestial Maiden who stared up at the evening sky. She breathed deep the crisp, clean mountain air, and a tear slid down her face. She looked down at the two Sailor warriors. "You freed me," she said with wonder. "Thank you."

Sailor Mars nodded in acknowledgement. She knew that words would only taint what had happened here.

A beam of light broke through the twilight. The Maiden reached for it. When her hand touched the light, it drew her upward into the heavens.

"She was in love with the young man," Sailor Mars whispered to Sailor Moon as they watched the mythical maiden disappear into legend. "But when he chose someone else, her despair made her weak to the darkness, and she was transformed."

"How did you know?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I could feel her despair," Sailor Mars confessed. "It was something I knew all too well, once upon a time."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon looked at her friend with concern.

Sailor Mars turned away. "Come on," she said by way of a reply. "Jadeite's in danger. We can't let the Dark Kingdom steal him again."

* * *

 _Dark General ...destroyer...killer of traitors...demon..._ Jadeite broke beneath the condemning truth. Zoicite was right; that is who he was. He had always known that. Even after he had pledged his life to Endymion, he had felt that constant, unwavering fear in the back of his mind reminding him of what he really was: a _monster_.

He was born as the bearer of the Terrian Fire. With that blessing came the curse: the darker nature of the flame. Where the Terrian Fire burned to give life, the darker fire craved to steal it. It thrived on destruction, drank it in like a fine wine, and was never sated. Jadeite's stomach twisted as his memories took him further and further into the past, forcing him to watch all of his sins played out.

He remembered every little detail; every life he had stolen, every plea ignored, every innocent betrayed. He remembered the nauseating pleasure he had felt with every kill; he remembered the desperate ache for more! More to take, more to kill, more to _burn_!

Jadeite closed his eyes, pressed his hands tighter against his ears, and shook his head violently. _Please, please, please stop!_ he begged again. He didn't want to see it; he didn't want to face it; he didn't want to remember! _Please, make it stop! Endymion!_

Zoicite grabbed his hair, yanked his head up, and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I am going to take you home, now," she said simply. "Our Queen misses you."

A rock smashed Zoicite in the face. She cried out in a shock, releasing Jadeite in the process, and turned, angrily cursing, to face the one who _dared_ intrude on her moment of triumph.

Shingo stood defiantly a few paces away, another rock in his hands, and pointed at Zoicite. "Leave Ryu alone, you stupid whore!"

Zoicite laughed, her anger dissolving as she looked at tiny mortal. "Who's Ryu?" she asked through her mirth.

Shingo pointed at Jadeite. " _That's_ Ryu! Sanada Ryu, the Rekka! The most powerful warrior on this planet! You can't treat him like that!"

Zoicite laughed again, louder this time. "Oh, that's just lovely. You really believe that he's some sort of hero? Ha! You know nothing, boy. The one you defend, your powerful warrior, is a fake. Look at him! He's beaten."

"No, he's not!" Shingo bellowed. "Ryu no Rekka never gives up no matter how bad the fight! He won't let you win! Never!"

Zoicite was getting tired of this child. She waved her hand dismissively. "His name isn't Ryu; it's _Jadeite_ , and he's—"

A ball of fire surged through the clearing. It cut a path between Jadeite and Zoicite, driving the blond General away from her prey. Sailor Mars charged behind the fire. Her balled up fist connected with Zoicite's jaw as the rave-haired warrior declared, "He is mine!"

Sailor Moon followed behind her companion. She was going to help against Zoicite but stopped short when Shingo charged after the fighting duo with a battle cry and a rock in his hand. Sailor Moon caught up to him easily enough. "Stop!" she commanded.

"Get out of the way!" he said stubbornly. "That blonde bitch needs to pay for what she said to Ryu!"

"She will," Sailor Moon assured him. "And watch your language, young man!" She grabbed her brother's shoulders, forced him around, and pushed him toward the forest. "Your parents are by the lake. They are looking for your sister. Go to them, quickly!"

Shingo hesitated. His eyes were fixed on Jadeite, who had yet to rise from ground. "What about Ryu?"

Sailor Moon followed his gaze. Her heart broke at what she saw. Her determination to defeat the Dark Kingdom rose inside of her. She looked at her younger brother and promised, "We will protect him."

Shingo nodded, satisfied with her answer. He ran for the woods, but, before he disappeared past the threshold, he said, "Ryu!"

Jadeite stirred from his melancholy slump.

"Don't listen to her! You are not a demon! You are whoever you choose to be!" He nodded firmly and then disappeared into the trees.

 _Not a demon?_ Jadeite felt a bitter laugh pushing against his chest. _You are wrong, Shingo. How can I choose? I've never had a choice._

" _You don't want to destroy."_

A memory stirred behind the darkness. It was a memory of a day on a beach on an island that no longer exists. It was a memory of a sandy-haired young prince sitting before a grave being offered a chance to recreate himself.

" _You hate it. I saw it on your face."_

That sandy-haired boy had been afraid, yes, but, more so, he had been passionate and determined and always ready to move forward. That boy had not chosen darkness; he had chosen light.

That boy had chosen Endymion.

 _"I will serve you,"_ he had said. _"So, you need to keep your end of the bargain."_

Endymion had promised he would protect Jadeite from the darkness, and Mamoru had fulfilled that promise. He had freed Jadeite after eons of imprisonment. He accepted Jadeite after his return without question. He had never once rejected him. That truth sliced through the darkness, and suddenly, there was light. So much light, bringing with it memories that the darkness had stolen—memories of endless days in the sun surrounded by his brothers and his prince; memories of adventures and training and dreams; memories of a passionate priestess who challenged him to rise above his birthright and be something more. Those memories stirred in him a powerful truth that overwrote the facts the Dark Kingdom had forced him to believe. He _was not_ their general. He was so much more...

 _Could it really be that simple?_ Jadeite wondered. He had accused Kyouya in his heart for being so simple minded. His leader, when faced with Jadeite's greatest fears, had simply said, _"Don't_. _"_

Don't go back. Don't choose darkness.

Endymion's smiling face flashed through his mind.

Choose to fight back.

* * *

Zoicite was getting fed up with these two little girls. She drove them back with a combination of cherry blossoms and crystals. "Enough of this!" she yelled. "You will not stop me from claiming what is mine!"

"He isn't yours!" Sailor Mars countered. She charged, Sailor Moon on her heels. "He was never yours!"

Zoicite snarled and summoned her crystal sword once more to her hands. She would end this. Rising to the sword over her head, she screamed, "Die!"

The deadly crystal came down in a swift arc...

...and was stopped by two metal blades that glinted in the setting sun.

"Jadeite!" Sailor Mars cried.

Jadeite glanced over his shoulder. "It's Ryu now," he said.

Zoicite struggled against the crossed swords blocking her attack. "What do you think you are doing, _Jadeite_?" she spat.

Ryu smirked up at her. "I am choosing," he said. With a mighty push, he swung his blades open. The duel cut forced Zoicite back. Ryu pursued her. "Thank you, Zoicite, for helping me see the truth," he said. He leapt forward, drew his swords back, and struck. "I am not the Jadeite you remember!" He swept his blades in a dangerous arc. "I never chose darkness, and I will not choose it now!"

He slipped into his practiced stances. This time, he moved through them with the grace and poise of a master. With each attack he made, Ryu declared, "I am the Prince of the Southern Archipelago! High Priest of the Terrian Order of the Sacred Fire! The Phoenix Lord of the Golden Halls! Leader of the Terrian Special Forces! I _am_ Jadeite, General of _Terra_ , not the Dark Kingdom, and I choose to serve only Endymion!" His final strike drove Zoicite to retreat to the farthest end of the clearing. Ryu stood straight, his shoulders back and his eyes shining with pride. He pointed one of his blades at the witch who had tormented his past and attempted to take his future and vowed, "I am Sanada Ryu, defender of the earth. _That_ is who I am, and I will _never_ let you take that from me again."

Zoicite glared at him. The strength and resolve in his eyes made it clear that she had lost. "Very well," she said. "If that is your decision, then it seems I will have to kill you." She summoned her dark powers to her hands.

"Moon Healing!" Sailor Moon yelled over the din. The Silver Crystal blazed once more with the purifying power of the moon.

Zoicite snarled hatefully at the blond girl but quickly retreated in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Dang it!" Sailor Moon lowered her wand with a pout. "I almost had her."

Ryu lowered his swords and took a deep, calming breath. It was the first breath of many in this new life. He felt his fears dissipating and new courage filling him. He smiled and then laughed. It really had been that simple; he had just needed an impetuously little boy to remind him.

The Sailor Scouts returned to their human forms. Usagi looked between Rei and Ryu and smiled. "I think I'll go find my family. They still think I got lost trying to escape that monster." She happily skipped away without waiting for them to reply.

Once they were alone, Rei threw herself into Ryu's arms. She held him close and breathed him in; she had not realized that she was trembling until she felt his arms lock around her waist and draw her even closer.

"Thank you," Ryu whispered.

"I wasn't going to let her take you away from me again," Rei replied with deep conviction.

"Rei," Ryu tried to pull away, but Rei would not let him.

She tightened her grip. "I broke my promise," she said. "I let them take you. I refuse to let that happen again."

Ryu laid his head on top of hers and whispered, "That was a coward's promise forced upon you against your will. I should never have asked you to—"

"Shut up and let me protect you," Rei said. "Let all of us protect you until you realize that you are stronger than them."

Ryu smiled into her hair. "I think I'm beginning to remember."

Rei finally pulled away. "Good," she said. "Because we need you. No more hiding."

"No more hiding," Ryu promised.

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment more before Rei broke the embrace. "So," she said. "Ryu?"

Ryu smiled. He took her hand and led her toward the hotel. "A friend suggested it," he said. "I think it's a good name."

"A good name for a good start," Rei hummed.

Yes, it was a very good start.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi everyone! I'm back with a special Thanksgiving treat: 4 brand new chapters! I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them.


	23. A Loner's Fear

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Loners' Fear

Makoto hated Kyouya. She hated him. She hated his smug face, his stupid hair, and his judgmental eyes. She hated how everything he did and said was never contradicted by Minako, the one who was _supposed_ to be leading them! And she hated more than anything that Kyouya was always one step ahead of her. She was supposed to be stronger than him. Not only could she summon lightening, but she had formal training outside of the war.

So, why was he always beating her?

That was the frustrating thought that was running through her mind as she hit the cobblestones. Kyouya had started having early morning training in addition to the evening training. The morning sessions were not mandatory, but that did not stop the condescending disapproval that was directed at those who did not show.

This morning, Makoto had thought she would finally get the best of him. Kyouya had ordered she, Ami, and Minako to transform. The command had surprised her. Kyouya had not allowed them to transform at all since taking over their training. He had never said why, and Makoto had never asked. Kyouya didn't have magic, so he had no right to tell them how to use it in battle; even though he never actually said anything on that subject but that was beside the point! He was giving her the chance to finally wipe that smug grin off of his stupid face!

The exercise had seemed far too simple. Kyouya wanted them to attack him. "Use whatever trick you prefer," he had said. "The tactical advantage is yours. I will stay in the center of the courtyard. When you are ready, come at me."

It was a stroke of pure luck! Makoto had not been able to keep the grin off of her face. Finally, she would have her revenge.

She huddled with her celestial sisters. With Usagi and Rei still gone on vacation, Venus had been adamant that they step up their training. "The Dark Kingdom has been far too quiet since the Princess Academy fiasco," she had said after Kyouya announced the morning sessions. "We need to prepare for whatever could happen next." Apprently preparing, in Minako's mind, meant doing everything Kyouya said. Makoto understood having a crush (she was very happy in her own crush), but she would never understand what Minako saw in that cold-hearted drill sergeant.

Ami and Minako had begun to formulate an attack strategy. Makoto had not paid attention, truthfully. She had been thinking about all the ways she was going to grind Kyouya's face into the stones. There was no reason to have a strategy when he was standing _right there_ out in the open! Beating him was going to be too easy and very satisfying.

"Alright," Minako said, agreeing to whatever plan she and Ami had devised. "We attack on my mark."

Makoto had nodded absentmindedly and followed Ami and Minako into the trees on the outer boundary of the courtyard. It did not take her long to figure out what she had not heard earlier. They were splitting up, surrounding him, and attacking him on Venus' signal. Makoto had taken position behind one of the large stone lions that were always in temples like this and waited.

It had taken all of her willpower to remain still. She was teaming with energy; adrenaline coursed through her veins.

Then Kyouya did the unthinkable!

He sat down. He crossed his legs, folded his arms, and closed his eyes.

 _Oh, I am going to make him pay for that_ , Makoto thought with a grin. She glanced across the courtyard to where she knew Minako was hiding. _Come on, Venus, come on! Let me get him!_

A flash of golden light signaled Venus' attack.

Makoto leapt out of her hiding place and charged.

Everything happened so fast after that.

Kyouya leaned back in time for the crescent beam to sail harmlessly passed. The molten light illuminated his face; his eyes were still closed. He uncrossed his arms, caught his weight on his hands, and flipped up to his feet just as Mercury sent her bubbles into the courtyard. The clearing filled with fog, and Makoto used that as her opportunity to strike. She stopped her charge and planted her feet, her arms crossed in front of her. It would only take a few seconds for her to summon her lightening, and then...

...and then Kyouya was behind her, dropping into a crouch and swiping her feet out from under her. Makoto cried out in shock, losing her concentration and her electric charge. She hit the ground but rolled quickly back to her feet and turned to face him. The fog was thick. Makoto was ready. She lived for moments like this. She would show him; she would show all of them.

For the next swift eternity, Makoto sought her prey. She stocked him through the fog, keeping her senses open in order to feel when Venus or Mercury made their moves. She danced through the haze, following Kyouya's shadow and striking when she saw an opening. If he moved left, she moved right; if he backed into the fog, she charged ahead. She followed Venus' crescent beams, letting the golden glow light the way. Wisps of his hair disappeared into the fog. Makoto chased him.

His sword cut through the fog.

Makoto ducked under the swing and spun on her heel, her leg coming up to strike. Flesh met flesh; her kick was stopped, the force absorbed by Kyouya's block. He grabbed her ankle and pushed her leg up, forcing her center of gravity backward and her bodyweight onto her other leg. Kyouya, then, swiped her foot out from under her again and used his hold on her extended leg to driver her into the ground. He released her only to point his sword at her throat.

Mercury's fog cleared, and Makoto was once again glaring up at Kyouya from the ground.

"Even with your powers, you lose," he observed. Kyouya stepped back and sheathed his blade. "Makes me wonder what the point of having powers is if you can't stay on your feet."

Makoto saw red. She jumped up and charged him, her fist drawn back. Kyouya easily avoided the attack. Makoto swung again; her knuckles met only air. She growled in frustration. _This is ridiculous!_ she thought. _I'm a Sailor Scout!_ She aimed a kick for his knees. _I have ancient magic!_ Kyouya danced back, pivoted, and stepped away. _He doesn't!_ Makoto covered the distance in one stride. _So..._ She pooled all of her strength into her punch. She struck. Kyouya grabbed her fist, turned, and flipped her. Her back hit the ground for the third time that morning. _Why can't I beat him?_

Kyouya crouched next to her. "Are you done?" he asked. "Because I do not have time for your temper tantrums."

"My what?" Makoto balked. "That's it!" She lunged at him, but Minako and Ami grabbed her arms before she could reach him. "You are an arrogant, cold-blooded, useless nobody!" Makoto snapped.

"Makoto, calm down," Ami chided.

"No!" Makoto kept her glare fixed on Kyouya. "This training is bull shit! I am sick and tired of listening to this magicless hack! What the hell does he know about using powers in battle?!"

Kyouya, for his part, was unfazed by her insults. He had stood and stepped back, his arms crossed and his face a mask of long suffering.

"Ok," Venus said as she and Ami helped Jupiter to her feet. "I think that's enough for today."

"Agreed," Kyouya said. He shouldered his katana. "Cool down. I will see you all this afternoon."

"Like hell," Makoto grumbled.

Kyouya waved at them as he left the courtyard. Once he was out of sight, Venus let go of Jupiter's arm. "Alright, Jupiter, what was all of that about?"

Makoto flushed under the rebuking tone of her leader. She ducked her head and looked anywhere but at the worried gazes of her friends. "Nothing," she grumbled after a long and uncomfortable pause. "Never mind." She stalked out of the courtyard, her fists clenched and her chest aching.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Makoto stood on an overpass watching the cars flew past. She sighed heavily. "What are you doing, Makoto?" she asked herself. Her temper tantrum—which is exactly what it was, though she would never admit it to Kyouya—was weighing on her mind; she had not lost her temper like that since meeting Usagi.

She missed Usagi. The princess had only been gone for three days. She was supposed to be back sometime that night or the next morning. Usagi had not really left any details about the trip, just that her family was going away for the weekend and would be back in a few days. Makoto sulked as she folded her arms on the bridge's railing and rested her chin atop them. She had wanted to go on that trip. Minako had suggested that all of the Scouts go with Usagi—to protect her and to have a fun girls' weekend, but Commander Kill Joy had shot that idea down. "We can't afford to have _all_ of you missing training," he had said.

And, of course, Minako had agreed with him. Why did she keep doing that?

Makoto's anger flared. She pushed off the railing, turned, and slumped back against it, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes fixed in a heated glare aimed at nothing. Makoto did not remember much of her past, but she did know that Minako was the leader of the Scouts; ergo, _she_ should be running the training and _not_ that arrogant, cold-heart, no good—Makoto harrumphed and continued her petulant sulking. She knew she was acting childish, but she did not care. Kyouya was ruining everything, and no one seemed to care but her.

She pulled a flyer out of her pocket.

"There you are."

Makoto shoved the flyer back into her pocket, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks as she turned to face the speaker. "Hey," she said in what she hoped would be a nonchalant manner.

Seiya strolled up next to her and leaned against the railing. "Hey," he said.

"Are you here to fetch me?" Makoto asked. She could not help the bitter tone that lined her words. She liked Seiya a lot, but he was always siding with Kyouya. He was supposed to be on her side!

Seiya shrugged and smiled that charming, school-boyish smile that always made her heart flutter. "What were you looking at?"

Makoto, very slowly and very guiltily, pulled the flyer back out. She smoothed out the crinkles before she handed it to him.

Seiya's brow rose in thought. "A skating expedition?" he hummed.

"Tomorrow," she said. "At the new Juuban ice rink. Misha and Janelyn are going to be there. They are my absolute favorite skaters, and I thought..." She took the flyer back, folded it up, and shoved it back in her pocket. "I _wanted_ to go see it with the girls, but _Kyouya_ won't allow it." She crossed her arms over the railing again and began to sulk again.

"Did you ask him?" Seiya asked he mimicked her posture.

"No," Makoto snorted. "Because I know what he'll say! 'You girls can't stop training! The Dark Kingdom might attack and then you'll die because you didn't listen to me, blah blah blah'!" Her sulk turned into a scowl. "Stupid jerk."

"That sounds like him," Seiya said with a chuckle.

"Oh, wow," Makoto muttered. "You disrespected your all-knowing leader. That's a first."

"As is your temper," Seiya observed. His voice grew more serious as he said, "What's wrong?"

Makoto wanted to say that nothing was wrong. She wanted to tell him that this was how she was and that if he didn't like it, then he could leave; but, she didn't. She knew this wasn't like her. She never ran from a fight no matter what form it took. She turned away, her flush spreading and, much to her horror, tears began to rim her eyes.

"You know, I didn't like Kyouya when I first met him," Seiya said. "He showed up around the same time as Nephrite; you remember me telling you about him? The Sports Car General?" Makoto did not turn around but she did nod. "It was our first encounter with one of Nephrite's monsters. The fight was tough. Mamoru and I almost didn't make it out, but then, in came Kyouya, swooping down and saving the day like it was nothing. He made it look way too easy. After he killed the creature, he turned on me and Mamoru and just laid in to us."

Makoto snorted in derision.

"It's true," Seiya continued. "I was livid that first night. He forced his way onto our team and just took over everything."

"Exactly!" Makoto said, turning around to look at him; her eyes blazing with anger. "It's the same now! He just—"

" _He just_ forced us to realize that we weren't playing a game," Seiya interrupted her.

"I'm not playing!" Makoto protested.

"I know," Seiya said. "But I was." His confession quieted Makoto for a moment. Seiya watched the cars pass by while his mind wandered back into the not-so-distant past. "I didn't know that was what I was doing at the time. Don't get me wrong, I knew it was dangerous what we were doing, but it had not fully dawned on me that I could die. The war was exhilarating; fighting beside Mamoru, rooting out the Dark Kingdom, making outrageous battle plans that somehow seemed to work. It was like living in a manga. Kyouya forced me to see sense, and I hated him for it."

Makoto gaped at Seiya, not sure what to make of his confession. "I know what's at stake," she stuttered out. "The Dark Kingdom is hurting people, I get that."

"Then why are you fighting with Kyouya?"

"I'm not!" Makoto snapped, frustrated. "Not on purpose!"

"He's trying to help."

"Well, he's not!" Makoto said fiercely. "Kyouya is not helping! It's bad enough that we came into this fight so late in the game, I don't need him reminding me of it every single day!"

Her admission hung in the air between them like the silence after a thunderclap. The world was trapped in a momentary shock, and then that silence was broken by a soft chuckle. Seiya smiled to himself, shook his head, and glanced up at the seething middle schooler. "Come on," he said. He offered her his hand.

Makoto did not trust that inviting hand. "I'm not going to training," she said defiantly.

"I know," Seiya said. "That's not what I had in mind."

"Then," Makoto began hesitantly. "What did you have in mind?"

Seiya wiggled his fingers enticingly. "You'll see."

* * *

"The ice center?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

Seiya nodded. "No harm in playing hooky for one evening." He squeezed Makoto's hand and sought out her eyes. "You've been working really hard. You deserve it."

Makoto beamed at him. "Thank you," she said.

Seiya knew there would be hell to pay when he next saw Kyouya, but, for the sake of her beautiful smile, he knew it would be worth it. He led Makoto into the new Juuban ice center.

"How is this possible?" Makoto asked as she followed him through the quiet lobby. "This place isn't opening until tomorrow. The expedition launches it."

Seiya pulled out his cell phone and gave her a sheepish grin. "I sent a few texts while we were walking," he explained. "Seems a large donation to the ice center earns me a preview." He pulled open one of the main doors leading into the ice rink. "Sometimes it helps to be unbelievably wealthy."

Makoto giggled. It felt good to laugh. "Thank you," she said.

"You're more than welcome," Seiya said. He bowed and waved her forward. "Shall we?"

"Yes, indeed," Makoto said. She walked through the doors. The main ice rink took her breath away. It was like walking into an Olympic rink. Stadium seats surrounded the rink, and the ice itself was smooth as glass. It shimmered invitingly underneath the florescent lights. Makoto took it all in with the wonder of a child. It was just so beautiful.

Seiya broke the spell. He placed his hand on her lower back and led her down some steps leading to the rink. "There should be some skates and proper skating attire waiting in the locker rooms. We can change and meet back here in a few minutes."

"You've thought of everything," Makoto commented. "There's no way you put all this together in the ten minutes it took to get here."

Seiya raised his hands in surrender. "I may or may not have known about the grand opening of the ice rink and how excited a certain brunette was about it all."

"That's the last time I tell Ami-chan anything," Makoto said, her smile still bright and a fresh peal of laughter bubbling up inside of her.

"She was thinking the same thing as me," Seiya said. "That we need a break from training. Now, the girl's locker room is down this hall. See you soon."

* * *

There was nothing more freeing than gliding across the ice. It was what Makoto loved the most about skating. She closed her eyes as she sailed down the length of the rink. The ice was truly as smooth as it had looked. It was pure, virgin ice; untouched until she had stepped onto it. Now, she flew; her long brown hair trailing behind her as she went. She raised her arms and twisted her hips as she came to the bend at the far end, shifting from front skating to skating backward. She opened her eyes in order to focus on the turn and then sank once more into the sensation of gliding as the curve straightened out.

Makoto maneuvered into the center of the rink. She used the momentum of her glide to propel her into a spin. The cool air surrounded her as she gave into the motion. She instinctively reached back, her long arms forming an arc, and she lifted her left foot. Her fingers hooked around the blade, and she drew the blade higher until her foot nearly touched her shoulder blades. She laughed with abandon, all thoughts of training falling away as she spun faster and faster and faster. At the pinnacle of the spin, she released her foot and raised her arms once more over her head. There she stayed until her momentum was spent.

As the world righted itself around her, Makoto heard a slow clapping coming from outside the rink.

"Bravo, bravo," Seiya said. He vaulted over the wall separating the ice from the spectators. His skates struck the ice, and for a brief moment, Makoto worried that he would fall, but the Scientist kept his balance. In fact, he landed easily and proceeded to glide over to her. Makoto could not help but stare at him. He had changed out of his usual baggy professor clothes and into a flowing white shirt and tight black pants. He looked like a prince, Makoto thought with a blush.

Looking for a way to distract herself, Makoto asked, "You know how to skate?"

Seiya skated past her; pivoting enough to circle around her, his arms spread for balance and his smile nonchalant. "Just one of the habits I picked up along the way," he said. He broke from his circle and began to skate backwards, putting some distance between them as he continued to speak. "One in a long list of things my father never approved of, but, I knew, one day, it would come in handy." He turned, dug the tip of his skate into the ice, and pushed forward.

Makoto watched him skate around the perimeter. "Like using it to impress a girl?" she asked cheekily.

Seiya's grin shifted into a smirk. He slipped back into his backward skate, waited for a beat, and then leapt into the air. He crossed his arms over his chest and spun three full times before landing on one foot and sailing back around to Makoto. Only then did he lower his raised foot and stop his momentum. "Impressed?" he asked.

Makoto shoved his shoulder and laughed. Seiya grabbed her hand, laced his fingers through hers, and guided her out onto the open ice. "What about you?" he asked. "You skate with the grace of a pro. Who taught you?"

His question caused a spike of pain to pierce her heart. Makoto glanced down, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes.

Seiya stopped short and reached for her other hand. "What is it?" he asked. "What did I say?"

Makoto shook her head. "It's not you," she promised. It had been so long and yet it still hurt. She bit her lower lip. She didn't want to talk about this, but...the feel of his strong hands encircling hers made her feel things she had not felt in so long. He made her feel safe; safe enough, perhaps, to open up her heart to him and let him see her pain. "My father taught me," she whispered.

Memories of days past filled her mind; days spent skating with her father. His warm laughter filling her as his strong hand held onto hers and his gentle voice guided her while her beautiful mother sat on the side watching and cheering for her.

"He loved the ice," Makoto said.

"Loved?" Seiya asked with trepidation, his tone implying that he knew what was coming next.

Makoto nodded. She pulled at the safety he gave her, and it gave her strength enough to look up into his wonderful eyes. "My parents died when I was in elementary school. I...I haven't really skated since."

Seiya's gentle gaze shifted into one of horror and despair. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I wouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry."

"No," Makoto stopped him. Her heart warmed at the sound of his distress. She squeezed his hands reassuringly. "I wanted to come. I thought, well..." She looked down once more, seeking his strength. "I've been alone for so long. Without my parents, I had to rely on myself. I had to be strong." She looked back up and smiled, but there was still deep pain in her eyes. "Now, I have a new family that I can be strong for, and I thought now would be a good time to try again; to share this with them."

Seiya watched her throughout her speech with open wonder. He pulled on her hands, gently bringing her closer. "Kino Makoto," he said. "You are a fascinating woman."

Makoto ducked her head, this time to hide her blush. "Thank you," she whispered.

Seiya pushed off of his skate. His momentum and his hold on her hands drew her in, and, with a kick from her own skates, Makoto added herself to him. Together, they moved across the ice. They circled the rink, hand in hand, once to establish a rhythm, and then, they were off, and as they flew, Makoto felt the years of loneliness slip away.

Every move they made together was like magic. He would lead her into a jump; her heart would leap with her body. They would spin and land and keep flying. He would draw her close, his strong yet gentle arms holding her perfectly as he dipped her low. And, when he gripped her wrists and smiled mischievously, Makoto had no time to doubt him before he was lifting her up into the air over his head. For just a moment, she felt the elation she had as a little girl the first time her father taught her this move. Her hands were laced with his; their wrists locked and her full weight supported by the combined strength of her arms and his. Tears slipped down Makoto's cheeks as he held her up; she never wanted it to end.

All too soon, though, he was bringing her down. Her skates touched the ice, and their momentum stilled. Their hands were still laced; their arms crossed from the dismount; and their eyes were locked onto one another. Slowly, Seiya released her hands so he could encircle her waist. Makoto's fingers ached from the loss; she gripped his shirt for need of something to hold. Seiya lowered his head until their foreheads touched, and there, they stayed, their breaths mixing in exhilarated pants puffing out into the cool air.

Makoto had not felt this safe in, oh, so very long.

"Kyouya makes me feel weak," Makoto confessed quietly. Her eyes shown with unshed tears as she gazed up at him, hoping he would understand. "I don't like feeling weak."

Seiya tighten his hold on her waist and closed his eyes. "You are not weak," he whispered earnestly. "Kyouya is a jerk," he continued, his tone much softer. "He knows it, but he does not care. He'd rather you hate him and live than love him and die because he didn't push you."

Makoto closed her eyes and leaned forward, her nose brushing his and her fingers twisting in his shirt. She could hear the fear in Seiya's voice. It mixed with the pain she still felt—a fresh pain that she feared would never go away—from the loss of her parents. His words put the last few days into a new perspective that made her realize just how right he was. Kyouya, for all his faults, was pushing her to fight harder, move faster, and be stronger. Coming into this war, she had thought that she was all of those things. Kyouya made her see that she wasn't, and it frightened her. "I don't want to lose anyone ever again," she whispered, her voice catching as she spoke the deepest fear of her heart.

"You won't," Seiya promised.

Makoto opened her eyes the same time that he did and once again found herself wrapped up in his loving gaze. "How can you be sure?" Her voice was small and trembling.

Seiya raised his hand to brush away a single tear that had escaped from her eyes. "Because you are not alone anymore," he said. "You have us, all of us including Kyouya, though we have established that he is a jerk." Makoto smiled through her tears at his conclusion. Seiya cupped her face with the same hand and continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "If you let us, we can work together to protect one another as a team."

 _A team...a family...together._ Makoto liked the sound of that. It lifted a weight off of her shoulders. Sighing happily, Makoto said with true sincerity, "Thank you."

Seiya smile as he said, "You are most welcome."

Their beautiful moment was broken by the sound of slow clapping. Unlike Seiya's praise of Makoto from earlier, this clap was filled with mocking. Seiya and Makoto broke apart and turned to face a pair of fair-haired skaters watching them from across the rink.

"Marvelous," said the clapper. He smirked at his partner, a petite girl with a streak of pink through her otherwise pale hair. "I believe we have found our quarry, Janelyn."

Janelyn mirrored his smirk. She skated forward, her partner moving opposite until they were circling the duo. "Indeed, Misha," she hummed, her eyes cold as the ice beneath them. "How fortunate for us."

"Misha and Janelyn," Makoto whispered. She turned in time with the pink-streaked skater.

Seiya followed Misha's movements with narrowed eyes. Soon, he and Makoto were back to back in the center of an uncomfortable circle. "Something tells me they are not here for a skating expedition."

"Very astute," Misha sneered. He and Janelyn circled again; each pass bringing them closer to the duo. "But then again, I'd expect nothing less from The Scientist."

"Pardon?" Seiya said.

Behind him, Janelyn laughed. It was a mocking laugh laced with darkness. "Do not play dumb with us," she hissed. "Not after displaying such poignant brilliance. We know exactly who you are. Mister Malachite warned us that someone would come to investigate our little show."

"One of the Hero's men," Misha said, stopping a mere few feet in front of Seiya.

"And a Sailor Scout," Janelyn finished, taking a similar position in front of Makoto. "We could never have guessed it would be before the trap was even sprung." Black mist rose up from the ice around the two skaters. "But, it matters little."

"Because, skaters are always prepared," Misha said.

The black misted surged.

Makoto and Seiya shielded their faces from the rush of dark energy. Makoto summoned her transformation pen, but, before she could speak the words that would unlock her powers, a shockwave slammed into her. She and Seiya were thrown across the ice; her transformation pen skittering far from her reach. "No!" Makoto scrambled to her feet.

"Makoto, look out!" Seiya cried out, but it was too late.

Janelyn, now transformed into a solider for the Dark Kingdom, slammed her elbow into Makoto's side. Makoto hit the rink wall with a hard thud. Janelyn pressed her advantage. Raising her hand, she summoned another shockwave.

Seiya had gotten to his feet and was skating as fast as he could toward the girls.

"Ah uh!" Misha, also now transformed into something not human, matched Seiya's speed with ease. "Do not forget that this is a pair's skate." He grabbed Seiya's arm, pivoted, and threw the Scientist away from the trapped Makoto.

Makoto struggled to regain her bearings. Her vision was swimming from that first attack. She blinked several times, begging her sight to return. The world righted around her in time for her to see Janelyn's next attack. Makoto dove out of the way just before her once-hero released the second shockwave. The displaced energy from the attack pushed into Makoto as she retreated. She was propelled forward again and slammed into the ice.

Across the rink, Seiya faced Misha. The demon skater moved like the wind; here one moment and gone the next. He struck from different directions, making it difficult for Seiya to counter. The brunette professor dodged each attack, though several came close to ending him. His shirt was torn in several places, and traces of blood began to stain the white material. Still, he kept his eyes focused and his hands up on defense, and he never stopped moving. With each coming attack, he moved closer to the center of the rink and turned to a search every direction.

Makoto pushed herself up only to roll to her left. Janelyn's razor-sharp skate crushed the ice where Makoto had been; the ice cracked and fissures spread out from the impact zone. Makoto saw a glint of gold out of the corner of her eye. Her transformation pen was a few feet away; it had slid to the rink wall. If she moved fast enough, she could get it. She dug her skate into the ice and pushed off into a sprint. If she could get her pen, it would change the flow of the battle. She would be at her full power, charged with lightening, and stronger than these monsters! She reached for the pen.

Janelyn's white skate hit Makoto directly across the face. The kick forced the young girl back into the ice. The petite skater smirked as she landed. She, then, turned and picked up Makoto's transformation pen. "Are you looking for this?" she asked.

Makoto glared at the monster.

Janelyn eyed the pen thoughtfully. "Pretty little trinket," she cooed. "Not something one needs for a battle, though." She tossed the pen over her shoulder, passed the rink wall, and into the dark stands beyond.

"No!" Makoto cried in disbelief. Her powers...she had had enough trouble trying to get the pen while she was in the rink. How was she going to get it now that it was out there? A cold dread began to fill her as she looked up at the grinning creature bent on killing her.

Somewhere beyond her fear, Seiya called her name.

Janelyn reared back. Makoto crossed her arms over her face. That white skate cut through the air once again and slammed into Makoto's stomach. Makoto tumbled back across the ice. The pain of the attack was blinding. It forced tears from her eyes and blood from her mouth. She felt her bones ache when she landed. Her vision swam again, her ears rang, and her heart clenched at the hands of her fear. She looked up through her tears at the person she had once called her hero and felt, for the first time in so very long, completely helpless.

Janelyn thrust her palm out right in front of Makoto's face. "Time to die, Silly Scout."

"Makoto!" Seiya slammed his shoulder into Janelyn.

Janelyn cried out in surprise, releasing her attack prematurely. The backlash threw her away from Makoto and into the rink wall.

"Makoto, get up!" Seiya urged. He stood over her, his shirt tattered and his arms bleeding, but his eyes were locked on the two skaters.

"My pen," Makoto said.

Misha was helping Janelyn back to her feet. The two skaters regrouped.

"You don't need it!" Seiya said.

They turned hate-filled eyes onto their prey.

"Yes, I do!" Makoto protested. "How am I supposed to fight without my powers?"

Misha and Janelyn bellowed out a united battle cry and charged.

"Easily!" Seiya said. He pulled his fist back. "I've been doing it for months!" He slammed his fist into Misha's face. Green and red blood spurted from the monster's nose as he jerked back with a startled cry.

Janelyn skated past Seiya; her eyes were on Makoto.

Makoto leapt to her feet and skated away, her mind in a panic. She couldn't fight like this! She wasn't Seiya! She didn't have months of battle experience to cover for her. She needed her powers!

" _Makes me wonder what the point of having powers is if you can't stay on your feet."_ Kyouya's voice rang in her ears. _The point,_ Makoto told herself. _Is to keep everyone safe!_ She looked over her shoulder. Janelyn was closing in on her. Makoto turned back and pushed her legs to dig deeper, her body to move faster, and her heart to stop aching.

" _I don't want to lose anyone ever again."_ She had lost her parents. She had been powerless to stop that. She had lost the security of her mother's smile and the safety of her father's arms. Now, she had lost the protection of her birthright.

She reached the end of the rink and cut into a sharp turn. She could not let Janelyn beat her on inside. It would trap her against the wall. As she turned, though, her eyes locked onto Seiya.

He had Misha by the collar and was pounding the creature into the ice. Over and over again, he pulled back his bloodied fist and brought it down again, sending sprays of red and green across the once pristine ice. His fury was reflected in his eyes, and his words cut through her fear. _"I've been doing it for months!"_ No magic, no weapons, no birthright; yet, he was the one defeating the enemy and she was the one running.

Janelyn's leering face suddenly blocked her view. "Pay attention, girl!" the monster snarled. "Because you are going to pay for Misha!"

The world around her slowed down.

Janelyn raised her hand. The energy around her cracked and sparked.

Seiya dropped Misha to the ice. He looked up at her, their eyes met, and his voice filled her soul once again. It was not words of love or encouragement that came to her; it was not his promise of protection or of family. It was a chiding comment that had held so much more had she only been listening. _"Kyouya's a jerk,"_ he had said. _"He knows it, but he does not care. He'd rather you hate him and live than love him and die because he didn't push you."_

Janelyn's hand came down.

Makoto's eyes narrowed.

What was the point of having powers if she could not stay on her feet?

Nothing.

Makoto screamed as anger filled her heart; anger at her own cowardice, anger at these creatures for ruining her date, and anger at Kyouya, because that obnoxious jerk was _right_!

She cut her momentum and fueled it into her lunge. She ducked her head, levelled her shoulders, and shoved her entire body into Janelyn's torso. She wrapped her arms around her target and held tight, allowing gravity to pull them and her own strength to force Janelyn down. They landed with a resounding _crack_ that echoed through the rink. The ice broke beneath them.

Makoto rolled onto her feet and took off in another sprint. She passed Seiya. He smiled at her, his arms crossed and his eyes blazing with unfettered pride. He nodded to her, letting her know that this was her battle and that she would be fine, and then knelt down to drag his unconscious victim out of the way.

Janelyn pursued Makoto with a vengeance. She quickly closed the gap. Makoto looked back at her. In her mind's eyes, the transformed skater morphed into Kyouya. _"If I can catch you, the Dark Kingdom can catch you!"_

Makoto smirked. _Then, I'll just get faster_.

She dug her skates deeper into the ice and pushed harder with each step until she was pulling away from Janelyn. Janelyn snarled and increased her speed. They were getting dangerously close to the edge of the rink. Makoto skate full tilt toward the wall; Janelyn was at her heels. There was no stopping now. They were going to crash.

 _I will get smarter._ Makoto jumped at the last second. She back flipped over Janelyn, leaving nothing between the monster and the wall. Janelyn's momentum sent her through the wall and into the stands.

Makoto landed easily and waited. Her opponent wasn't done yet.

Janelyn leapt out of the rubble with a shriek, her hands outstretched and fingers bared, ready to rip Makoto apart. She charged the green-clad teenager.

Makoto stood her ground.

 _And_...

She sidestepped Janelyn. The demon skater landed face-first into the ice. Makoto grabbed her before she could recover.

 _I will become stonger_.

Makoto pinned Janelyn to the ice and ended the battle with one, solid punch that drove Janelyn into oblivion. Makoto released her prey; Janelyn hit the ice and did not get up.

For the third time that evening, the moment was interrupted by clapping.

Makoto looked up. Her eyes were bright, her face was flushed, and the green leotard that Seiya had so thoughtfully bought for her was stained with blood, but, as she watched Seiya glide over to her, she felt more alive than she ever had. She had done it. She had beaten a Dark Kingdom soldier _without_ her powers. She smiled brightly even as tears began to fall from her eyes. "We did it," she said breathlessly.

Seiya took her hand and helped her up. "Yes, we did," he said.

Makoto hugged him. The feeling of his firm chest against her assured her that they had won, and his arms around her once again filled her with unbreakable security. They remained in each other's embrace for blissful seconds, relishing in their victory. "I'm proud of you, Makoto," Seiya said; then, he pulled away and looked down at the bleeding mess that had been Janelyn. "What are we going to do about these two?"

"I've got it!" a voice rang out, drawing Seiya and Makoto's gaze. Sailor Moon waved cheerfully at them. "Hi, guys!" she said.

A moment later, the other Scouts, Tamaki, Jadeite, and Kyouya swarmed the ice.

"Makoto, you're alright!" Mercury exclaimed. "We were so worried. When you didn't show up for training..." She glanced at her sister Scouts.

Venus had her arms crossed and was frowning in obvious displeasure.

Makoto flushed and ducked her head. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Venus's displeasure broke. She smiled and dropped her arms. "You're forgiven," she said. "We were worried, though, but it looks like you're feeling better."

Makoto looked back at the monster that Tamaki and Jadeite were carefully and very slowly trying to get off the ice. "I am," she confessed. "Fighting monsters helps me clear my head." She looked at Kyouya. He was supervising Tamaki and Jadeite. He did glance at her for a moment, but his face was hard and unreadable.

"Hey," Tamaki said though a huff and a puff. "I'm glad you girls are having a moment, but could we save that for after we heal the pulverized humans?"

Everyone laughed at his petulant declaration. Makoto took Seiya's hand, gently holding onto his damaged fingers, and watched as Sailor Moon did her thing. As the moonlight filled the area, she leaned her head on Seiya's shoulder and whispered again, "Thank you."

Seiya squeezed her hand. "Anytime."

* * *

The next morning, before the sun broke the horizon, Makoto walked into the back courtyard of the Hikawa Temple. She was dressed in a sport's tank top, shorts, and her best pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back, and her eyes were determined. She flexed her fingers, knowing that this next battle was going to make yesterday look easy.

She stopped short of the center of the clearing.

Kyouya was in the middle of a kata. His katana sang in his hands as he moved against phantom foes. His strikes were precise and deadly, and, much to Makoto's chagrin, his eyes were closed.

She waited patiently for him to finish.

Kyouya completed his exercise, straightened, and opened his eyes. He saluted the air with his sword and then walked to the edge of the courtyard where his bag sat. There, he sheathed his sword and, after taking a quick drink from his water bottle, asked, "May I help you, Makoto?"

Makoto swallowed down the pride that was rising at his tone. It was hard, like him, unmoving and demanding. It had poked at every single one of her insecurities, drawing them out for her to see. She should thank him for that, but she wasn't here for gratitude. Stepping forward, she said, "I was wondering if you needed an opponent."

"I don't fight children," he said simply.

Makoto nodded. "I know, but would you fight someone who wants to grow up?"

Kyouya hummed in thought. Turning, he raised his eyebrow and asked, "That depends. Do you want to learn from an arrogant, cold-blooded, useless, magicless hack?"

"No," Makoto said. His words did not sting as she had thought they would. She felt calm and empowered as she replied, "I want to learn from the jerk who kept the Hero and the Scientist alive."

Kyouya's cold mask shifted. He smirked and even chuckled a bit before he strode into the center of the ring. "What is the point of powers if you can't keep on your feet?"

Makoto slipped into a battle ready stance. "None," she answered.

"Good." He moved into his attack position. "Then, let's begin."

* * *

 **AN:** I was asked by a reader why Venus isn't in charge of their training. The honest answer is this: Kyouya is a bad ass. Plain and simple.

Anyway, this chapter is one I have been wanting to write for a very long time. I just love the idea of Seiya and Makoto skating together. I have wanted to rewrite this episode just for that purpose alone. A little Makoto emotional development was added for kicks. Ok, on to the next chapter.


	24. A Stronger Chain

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Stronger Chain

On the outskirts of Tokyo, in a dark and forgotten building, a young man waited impatiently. He was slumped over, his hands folded, and his foot tapping anxiously. He knew he should not be doing this. He had seen the future—so many possibilities and outcomes and all of them fluctuating around the choices that would be made in the next 24 hours. He had seen the most probable outcomes. He knew what he is doing is wrong.

But he did not care, for he had seen other outcomes; less prominent but still attainable if he played his cards right. He just needed help to remove one simple obstacle, and the future he desired would be within his grasp. A sinister smile stretched across his lips. _Yes,_ he thought. _Just one little change will fix everything._

The shadows around him twisted and hummed with power. The young man stood. He knew what this meant. His meeting was about to begin.

The darkness is broken by a swirl of glowing pink cheery blossoms. They danced in hypnotic circles, churning the darkness and manipulating the space within the storm. An imposing figure appeared in the midst of the blossoms. Her green eyes were sharp as flint and narrowed dangerously; her curly, blond hair tied loosely over her shoulder; and her grey uniform pristine as she stared the young man down. The cherry blossoms faded, and Zoicite stepped forward. "Hello, Bunbo," she greeted. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I missed my opportunity the last time."

The young man cringed at the name but did not back down. He had chosen this, and he would see it through. "I need your help," he said.

"Really?" Zoicite was intrigued by the request. "And what can the Dark Kingdom do for you?"

Stepping forward, Urawa Ryo said, "I want to become a Crystal Carrier again."

* * *

There was nothing Mizuno Ami loved more than an intellectual challenge. She thrived on the mystery yet to be solved. Every new problem set before her was its own adventure, and the rush she felt when she figured it out was wonderful. She pushed herself in her studies every day so that she could take on new challenges, be given new problems, and experience new adventures.

The war with the Dark Kingdom was presenting her with many problems to explore. Who were they? Jadeite—she needed to stop calling him that, she realized; he had chosen the name Sanada Ryu—had told them what he knew, yes, but that did not answer the whole question. Who were they really? Where did they come from? Was the Dark Kingdom once a real county? Why did they turn to darkness? What was this mysterious Great Leader offering them? Why did they need human energy? How were they using the energy they had stolen? Those were just some of the questions that ran through her mind on a daily basis since joining the war.

It frustrated her that she could not remember all of her past as Sailor Mercury. She knew there were answers in that unknown. Luna and Artemis had been unable to help her. When she had asked them about what they remembered, they confessed to knowing little more than what they had already told the girls—that the Dark Kingdom had once attacked and destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and that their soldiers had come from Earth; the Moon Princess was the heir to the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Crystal and needed to be protected at all costs. What life was like, what could have started the war, and why they were sent to the future were all still unknown.

Ami would not give up, though. She was determined to figure out this problem. She had much ground to cover. In the weeks since becoming Sailor Mercury, she had questioned Seiya-san and Ryu-san on everything they knew about the war. Kyouya-san had been less helpful when she attempted to question him, reminding her that the past was irrelevant and that her focus needed to be on the future battles to come; and, of course, there was nothing she could learn from that ridiculous fool, Tamaki.

Ami felt her mood darken when she thought of him. He made her feel so...so...put out. Every time he spoke, it was like listening to a yapping dog. He did not listen, he did not reason, and he always insisted that her logic was, in some way, incorrect. He never took anything seriously, and he followed them around all the time no matter how often she told him to leave. It was as if he enjoyed making her angry. He was a child, useless to this war, and a hindrance. How Minako-san viewed him as a valuable asset, Ami would never know.

Her Sailor Computer _pinged_. Ami made a subtle sweep of the classroom, making sure no one had heard the alert. The students in her advanced physics class were either listening to the teacher or furiously writing notes. None of them noticed her. Ami focused on her own notes, looking to the outside observer like any of the others in the room, and slipped her hand into her bag to withdraw her new device.

The Sailor Mercury handheld computer had been a gift from Luna. The black cat was recovering well and had started to aid in their training. When they were not learning physical hand-to-hand from Kyouya, they would practice with their powers under Sailor Venus' watchful eyes, and then, at the end of every night session, they would sit with the two feline advisers to strategize and prepare. Kyouya and the gentlemen would sometimes join them, and when they did, of course, Tamaki would offer inane suggestions that were useless and unnecessary.

Her computer _pinged_ again. Ami placed the handheld on her desk, propped her book up to shield the devise, and then opened it to see what was happening.

Two message bubbles were on the screen. Ami felt her hackles rise at what she read.

 _"Knight to E5, takes White Rook."_

The second message bubble read, _"Your move."_

Ami gaped in pure indignation. He had just found the one weakness to her otherwise impervious chess strategy! How had he done _that?!_ Ami mentally took hold of her anger and forced it down by taking a deep, calming breath. She was Mizuno Ami, daughter of Mizuno-sensai and future world-renowned doctor. She was a chess prodigy and a Sailor Scout. She would not be pulled into a needless argument with the obnoxious foreigner.

Her mother had always taught her that professionalism was most important when dealing with a difficult situation. Tamaki was well versed in the art of trampling on her demeanor, but Ami endeavored to take the higher ground. She typed quickly and quietly, _"I did not give you access to this system. Please leave."_

There was a moment's pause before he replied, _"Why? I just got here."_ There was a smiley face tacked on to that message. A second bubble came up on the heels of the first. _"PS: For a super computer made by a magic cat, the firewalls on here are pathetic. You should really think about an upgrade."_

Ami flushed; her professional aura fluctuating as her indignation injected itself. _"How dare you!"_ she wrote but quickly deleted it before she could send it and then regret the outburst. She took another calming breath and began typing. _"Thank you for your suggestion, but I did not ask for your assistance in this matter. This computer was a gift, one that I am appreciative of and one that I did_ not _request to be hacked."_

 _"Exactly,"_ Tamaki's bubble replied. _"You need to be more careful of this magical stuff. Don't trust it so quickly. I mean, as Kyouya likes to say, if I can do it, so can the Dark Kingdom."_

Ami could not help it. She rolled her eyes. _"The Dark Kingdom is incapable of using modern technology!"_ She sent the reply before she realized that she could be wrong.

Tamaki's reply came, and Ami bit back a groan. _"Not according to Seiya,"_ he said. _"Apparently, Malachite is learning how to use a computer. I hacked the ice rink's security footage from his and Mako's fight the other day. There was a spyware in the system that was being used to search for anyone with magical signals. The Dark Kingdom is becoming very tech savvy."_ He sent a frowny face to emphasis his point.

If Ami were not trained in the art of cool professionalism, she would have cursed in the four languages she knew. He had just disproven her theory.

 _"Which is why you really need to rethink your new computer's security."_

 _"My computer is none of your concern!"_ Ami hit send, but then her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth before she could speak the denial rising in her throat.

 _"Ha!"_ came Tamaki's reply. _"So you do care about what I'm saying."_

 _"I do not!"_ Ami replied quickly, all the while berating herself for letting him pull her into another childish argument.

 _"No use denying it,"_ he sent. _"Denial causes stress, and you should never stress out that pretty bluenette head of yours."_

Ami blushed against her will. She refused to acknowledge the flutter she felt in her heart when he called her beautiful. It was something else that irritated her about Tamaki. He _insisted_ on complimenting her _all the time_!

 _"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Are you a natural bluenette?"_

This time, Ami did audibly announce her displeasure at the turn this conversation was taking. One of her classmates glanced at her disapprovingly. Ami ducked behind her propped-up text book. She was going to kill him.

 _"Because there is really only one way I could know for sure, but—"_

Ami slammed her computer closed, thrust it back into her bag, and buried her head in her hands, her face redder than it's ever been. She vehemently cursed that inappropriate, low-brow, no-good, useless!

Her phone buzzed.

Ami glanced at it through her fingers.

 _"You still need to make a counter move. I am staring down your king. Just saying."_

Ami's eyes flashed dangerously.

Thankfully, the bell rang before she could do something in front of her classmates that she would most certainly look back upon with shame. She packed her things and quickly retreated to her special sanctuary. This was her free period; she needed to cool down and refocus if she was going to make it through the remainder of the day unfazed.

The school roof had always been a place where she could be alone. Before she met Usagi, she would come up here every day for lunch. Back then, it had not been by choice. No one in the school liked her. They were all intimidated by her intelligence. They had shunned her out of hatred or jealousy; she had not ever really known why nor had she truly cared, or at least, that is what she told herself. Deep down, she had been lonely. She had just wanted someone who would look at her and not see her intelligence.

Usagi had done just that. It had been so unplanned. Usagi had walked up to her one day, her eyes wide with curiosity and her smile brighter than the sunlight, and asked her if she had ever played Sailor V video games. Ami had been so taken aback by the question that she could not think of a straight answer. The next thing she had known, she was at an arcade playing the very game Usagi had mentioned. It had been the best afternoon of her life.

It also turned out to be the worst night. That had been the same day that she had been attacked at the Crystal Seminar. Ami did not remember much of what had happened. She had sat down at the computer, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in the hospital. Her mother had not been there. She was a busy woman; a very important doctor. Ami could not have expected her to be sitting by her bedside waiting for her to wake up when she had more important patience to save.

There was, however, a family there surrounding the next bed over. A father, a mother, and a disgruntled young brother were all watching the sleeping blond. The girl's eyes had fluttered open, and she had smiled. "Ami-chan?" she whispered. Usagi's family had turned to look at Ami, and that was that. She had been accepted into Usagi's affections ever since. She had not been alone for lunch after that day.

Now, she was charged with protecting the very girl who had risked her life to help her that night. Ami would do everything she could to make sure Usagi was safe, and if that meant working alongside the likes of Tamaki then so be it.

Ami's musing was broken by the buzz of her cellphone. She looked at the screen. She did not recognize the number. Rolling her eyes, she accepted the call and pressed it to her ear. "Listen to me very clearly," she said swiftly. "It is rude of you to even imply something as inappropriate as... _that!_ And how dare you hack my computer! Do you not understand boundaries? Not everything in this world is open for you to dissect!"

There was a long pause over the line. "Well," the speaker final said. "Good to hear your voice too, Ami-san."

Ami's eyes widened, and she paled considerably. "Oh, Urawa-san," she said in shock. "I apologize." She sat down quickly and attempted to compose herself. "I thought...oh goodness."

Urawa Ryo chuckled over the line. "You assumed I was someone else?" he teased.

"Yes," Ami confirmed. "A nuisance, nothing more, but, yes, yes it is good to hear from you. When did you return?"

"Recently," he said cryptically. "I am only in town for a few days. I would love to see you. Are you free this afternoon?"

Ami hesitated, knowing that she did have training this afternoon, but, after Makoto skipped training, Kyouya was showing some compliance to allowing an absence for a special case. Surely, he would not fault her for wanting to visit with an old friend. "I am," she decided. "It would be nice to see you. Where would you like to meet?"

"How about the Chess Palace?" Ryo asked. "I remember you telling me how much you enjoy it there."

Ami smiled; he remembered. That fact filled her heart with warmth. A smug little voice whispered in the back of her mind that Ryo was one thousand times the gentleman Tamaki would ever be. "Perfect," she agreed. "I will see you there." They agreed on a time, and Ami sighed happily as she hung up the phone. There was no way Tamaki could ruin her mood now.

* * *

The Chess Palace was Ami's best kept secret. It was a staple of the chess community in Tokyo. Ami had come here often while growing up to play chess with her grandfather and his friends. After he passed, she made it a point to visit as often as she could. It helped her feel close to him. Ami walked through the glass doors and took a deep breath. This place smelled like a warm hug, or, it is what she assumed one would smell like if a warm hug had a scent.

"Ami-chan!" Ami turned and smiled at the speaker. An elderly gentleman came forward to give Ami a hug.

"Hello, ojii-san," she greeted.

The man she called Ojii-san waved derisively at the title as he always did when she called him that. "I do not deserve that title," he protested good-naturedly. "Your ojii-san, may he rest in peace, deserved the honor."

"And it is an honor I will always bestow on the one who has cared for me in his stead," Ami answered with a sweet smile.

Ojii-san could not argue with that. He guided Ami into the heart of the Chess Palace. "What brings you here, my dear?"

"I'm meeting a friend," Ami said proudly.

"Ah!" Ojii-san smiled happily. "Is it that Usagi-chan I've been hearing so much about but have yet to meet?"

Ami shook her head. "No, I fear Usagi-chan wouldn't like it here. It's not her forte. The friend I am meeting is a young gentleman, one you would not have met either. I am a bit early, though, so I do not think—"

"Oh yes, him," Ojii-san said. "Come this way, my dear, he is expecting you!"

Ami was surprised. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was not yet 5:30. She had come early specifically so she could visit, but Ojii-san's insistent hand on her back propelled her forward. They walked to one of the chess rooms in the back. It was Ami's favorite room; a secret oasis for Ojii-san's special select. The room was furnished in hardwoods and thick carpets. Plush arm chairs set around several chess sets—the crown jewels of the collections to be used only by those who appreciated the heart of the game. Ojii-san lead Ami to the chess set in the very back—the one her grandfather had donated to the Chess Palace upon his death. It was a hand-carved set that had been in her family for generations. It was worth a pretty penny. Ami hoped one day she could have it back, but for now, she was happy that it was here where she and her grandfather had spent many wonderful days.

Her nostalgia dissipated, however, when she saw who was sitting at the set.

And by sitting, she meant slumped back with his arms crossed, snoring.

Ami's fists clenched at her side. What was _he_ doing here?!

* * *

 _There was fire everywhere. Tamaki coughed; the smoke and the heat burned his lungs. He pressed his sleeve against his nose and mouth and looked around. "V!" he yelled._

 _The warehouse was engulfed. The fire roared as it devoured the wooden beams and superheated the metal. Tamaki blinked away the tears forming in his eyes and looked down at his phone. The red dot was near. He rushed forward, going deeper and deeper into the inferno. The smoke was getting thicker, and the heat, unbearable. "V!" he yelled again. "V!" He hacked and gagged on the poisonous fumes clogging the air. "V! Answer me! It's me, Tech! I'm here! V!"_

 _The red dot on his phone beeped insistently. She was near. He should have been able to see her by now. Tamaki rubbed his eyes, fighting against the stinging and the tears, and turning around, searching desperately for any sign of the sailor-suited heroine. "V!"_

 _A flash of white caught his eye. He ran toward it._

 _There she was. Sailor V, the mysterious champion of justice who had arrived in England only months before and already had changed everything. She was lying in a pool of blood, unconscious. A white cat was pawing at her face in what looked like a desperate attempt to wake her up. "V!" Tamaki said._

 _He hurried to her side. He dropped to his knees, ignoring the hissing coming from the white cat, and immediately pressed his fingers to her throat. "Please don't be dead," he panted._

 _Support beams overhead snapped and began to fall. Tamaki dove over V, shielding her from the rush of hot air and flames that billowed out with each fall. He looked up at the burning roof above. He was running out of time._

 _"Don't worry, V," he said. He pulled her up by her shoulders. Her head lulled back. Tamaki ignored the pain shooting through his heart and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and looped the other under her knees. "I'll get you out." He swallowed thickly. His throat was dry. He could feel it cracking from the acidic air. "I promise, I'm going to save you." He forced himself to his feet. "I promise." He ran for the outer wall._

 _"Tamaki..." a voice called from far away._

 _He saw a window. It was his only choice. He ducked his head and yelled defiantly as he crashed through the glass._

 _"Tamaki!" the voice called again._

 _He landed on the unforgiving concrete outside of the warehouse. The damp English air was a welcome relief. He gulped it in greedily. His mind cleared, and the pain set it. His body trembled from the shock of feeling the burns all at once. He fought past it all to focus on V. He pressed his fingers to her throat again. "Please," he prayed. "Please...please...please..."_

 _"TAMAKI!"_

Tamaki jerked awake. For a moment, he did not know where he was. He expected to be in the hospital, but, as sleep was driven from his mind, he realized that the hospital was long gone. He was in Japan sitting in a nice chair staring up at a very angry pair of blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ami demanded.

Tamaki gaped up at her. _Wow, her eyes are so beautiful when angry. What shade of blue is that?_

Ami stepped back and crossed her arms. "I should have known you would do something like this," she said. "First you hack my phone and then my computer and now you're stalking me? What is wrong with you?" She held up her hand, stopping him from replying—though he was so captivated by her lecture that he could not think of anything even if he tried. "Wait, I don't want to know. What I want is for you to leave. Get out of my phone, get out of my computer, get out of my seat, and leave me alone!"

Tamaki blinked out of his stupor. He stood up and away from the chair he had been sitting in and offered it to her.

"Thank you," she said indignantly before sitting primly in the plush chair.

Tamaki sat in the other vacant chair opposite her.

Ami balked as he did so. "You're supposed to be leaving," she reminded him.

"Don't see why," Tamaki said as he turned the chess board around. He had had it set up perfectly. Now that she was sitting over there, he would need to reset the board. "You woke me up and demanded my seat." Looking up, he added cheekily, "Not that I minded. You're very pretty when angry. Did you know your eyes turn a unique shade of blue when you glare?" Said glare was fixed once more upon him. "See? Just like that! I should get a mirror. I need to know what color that is."

"Stop it!" Ami commanded. "I'm not going to let you come in here and pretend to be Ryo just so you can infringe on my plans!"

"Who's infringing?" Tamaki asked with an amused smirk.

"You are!" she insisted. "You knew I was meeting Ryo tonight, and now you are ruining it!"

Tamaki would not deny the flash of jealous that hit him at the mention of her meeting another boy here. "Who's Ryo?" he asked as he straightened a rook.

"Like you don't already know, hacker," she accused.

"I don't, actually, but thank you for acknowledging that I just may know something you don't," Tamaki said with a smirk. _That_ would get a rise out of her.

Sure enough, Ami leaned forward and whispered harshly, "I said no such thing, and, to point, there will never be anything you know that I would not!"

"Did you know Minako talks in her sleep?" he asked.

Ami gaped at him, a habit of hers of late, and then narrowed her eyes. Tamaki could see that she had drawn the wrong conclusions again, but he was not sure if he wanted to let her know that just yet. Angry Ami was a lot more fun to talk to than the calm, cool, professional, _fake_ Ami he met every day. "Judging by your reaction, I'd say you didn't," he prodded.

"That...that was _personal_ information!" she stuttered. "How could you possibly!"

Tamaki smirked. "I'll tell you if you take my knight." He sat back in his chair and spread his arms. "Look familiar?" The chess board was set up mid-game. His black knight sat poised on E5 staring down her white king, just as he had said. "You never did make a countermove."

Ami's eyes roamed over the board even as she said, "I already told you I'm meeting Ryo. I don't have time to play games with you." She did move her bishop, effectively threatening the stance of his imposing knight.

"It's a good thing chess isn't a game," Tamaki countered, leaning forward to observe the board more closely. He pulled his knight back and waited. "What time are you meeting this Ryo chap?"

"6," Ami said, moving her king to a safer position.

"Then you have time," Tamaki said. He moved his rook.

"Time to beat you," Ami challenged. She took one of his pawns.

Tamaki grinned and snagged one of her knights. "It may not be that easy, blue."

"Do not call me blue," Ami hissed. "It is a superfluous nickname with no meaning aside from highlighting my hair color." She hesitated over her pawn and chose, instead to strike with her remaining rook.

"You never did say if it was natural," Tamaki said. His eyes were fixed on the board; he missed Ami's flush.

"You'll just have to speculate, pervert," Ami said.

"Ouch," Tamaki drawled. "Sinking to the level of us mere mortals. That must be painful." He put his queen into play. "I expected better from you, Ami."

"Mizuni-san," Ami automatically corrected. "And why should I insult you in any other language than the one you'd understand?" She moved a pawn in preparation for a new strategy.

"To place your dizzying intellect on display once again in order to put me in my humble place, of course." There was no snark or sting in his tone, but he knew he had hit a nerve.

"My _dizzying intellect_ is my greatest weapon," Ami said.

"I had assumed it was your transformational powers gifted you as a Sailor Scout." He moved one of his pawns. "Silly me."

"How little you know." Ami maneuvered another of her pieces according to the strategy unfolding in her mind. "You've been in this war no longer than I have."

"And yet, I know more than you do," Tamaki teased.

"I highly doubt that."

"Need I reprove my point?" He took one of her pawns.

"That was hardly valuable knowledge!" Ami said fiercely. "You offered up private information about my friend and leader in hopes of elevating yourself to something higher than you are!"

"Oh?" Tamaki asked curiously. He was struggling to keep his tone neutral. This game of theirs was heating up, and he wanted to keep the flame controlled least it burn them both. "My apologies for falling short of your level."

"You would only dream of being on my level," Ami spat.

"To hide my true self behind cool logic all the time? No thank you."

"It's better than faking a smile and pretending that the world isn't full of pain!" Ami's words were laced with great conviction.

"I," Tamaki said pointedly. "Am not fake."

"No one can be as jovial as you are all the time," Ami said.

"Usagi can," Tamaki pointed out.

"She smiles because she has known pain," Ami said. "And I will protect that smile with my life."

"And yet, you would mock mine?" Tamaki inquired.

"I mock what is foolish and childish," Ami said. "You are both."

"And yet," Tamaki hummed as he made his final move. "I have you in check."

Ami's eyes widened in shock. "How?" She surveyed the board with focused intention. "There's no way! I watched every move!"

Tamaki shrugged. "I guess you didn't watch hard enough." He grinned.

Ami's glare was once again upon him. "You..." she huffed. "Childish, smug...why do you do this to me?"

"What, beat you in chess?" Tamaki asked. "It's just a game, or at least, according to you it is. I personally think—"

"Why do you delight in making me angry?" Ami asked in exasperation. "What do you possible have to gain by stripping me of my one use?!"

Tamaki watched her for a long moment, taking in her flushed face and watering eyes. He had let the flame of their match go too strong. He had upset her. He needed to douse the pain. Looking into her eyes, he said honestly, "I gain a glimpse of the real you."

His answer had the desired effect. Ami sat back, stunned and unable to form a response.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side, his brow frowning as he asked, "What did you mean your one use?"

Ami straightened in her seat and looked away. "Nothing," she forced out.

"Ami," he prodded.

"What time is it?" she asked. "Ryo will be waiting for me."

"Let him wait," Tamaki said in a tone he rarely used. It was a serious tone used only in the direst of circumstances. It was a tone that froze Ami in place. He softened his next words. "Please tell me what you mean by that."

Ami fiddled uncomfortably with the hem of her skirt. "Bubbles are not very threatening," she finally admitted in a way that implied that she hoped it would be enough. Tamaki's penetrating gaze told her it wasn't. Ami's mask was now completely down. She leaned forward to meet his gaze and said matter-of-factly, "My intelligence is my strongest weapon because my magic, compared to the others', is the weakest, thus I will utilize my intellect to its fullest by pushing myself to be the best at every subject, and I accomplish that by keeping my mind clear and focused. You mess everything up when you do this!"

"Make you feel real emotion?" Tamaki offered.

"Yes," Ami said. "Emotion is all well and good for those who have the strength to win. If I am going to be of use to the Scouts, I will need to be above common emotion."

"That can't be healthy," Tamaki said with a grin.

Ami sighed heavily. "I don't expect you to understand. How could you? You're just a little boy who hides behind his smiles so he can ignore the pain of life."

"You got me," Tamaki teased. "I don't like pain."

"Of course you don't," Ami said. She stood up, her eyes once again hard and her face hidden behind her professional mask, and turned away from him.

Tamaki couldn't help himself. "And neither do you since you are so anxious to rush into the arms of you safe little Ryo-kun." Ami's spine stiffened. "Just a thought, does he live on the same level of cold, cool intellect as you do? That can't be very interesting."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ami said in a suddenly sickeningly sweet voice. "Ryo-kun!" She waved at a young man who had just walked into the room.

Tamaki's gut twisted at the sight. Ryo-kun was an average looking young man of average height and built. He had an unremarkable haircut and plain features, and yet, there was something about him that Tamaki didn't trust. He wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was the jealousy he had felt earlier. Tamaki immediately dismissed that. Jealous was like a white hot iron in the depths of his stomach. This whatever it was that he was feeling was different. It was a feeling he had not felt since...

An image of a warehouse engulfed in flames crossed his mind's eyes.

...since that night in England.

Tamaki leapt to his feet and grabbed Ami's hand. "Ami, wait," he said urgently.

Ami pulled her hand out and stepped back. "Excuse me," she said coolly, "But I believe we are done here."

"Don't leave with him," Tamaki said.

"Ami-chan, is everything alright?" Ryo asked. Tamaki automatically hated the way the lad was pandering to Ami.

"I'll handle this, Ryo-kun," Ami said sweetly.

"Yeah, Ryo, let Ami handle it," Tamaki mocked, his tone twisting with an unknown darkness that was rising from the depth of his soul.

"Now just one minute," Ryo said indignantly.

"Tamaki!" Ami said at the same time.

Tamaki reached for her hand again, inexplicably desperate to get her away from him. "Ami, please, listen to me. He is not safe. There is something off about him."

"Off about me?" Ryo chuckled uncomfortably. He locked eyes with Ami and nodded toward Tamaki before rolling his eyes. "Come on, Ami-chan. Let's leave your, um, friend to his feelings."

Tamaki scowled at the young man, his hatred overflowing. He felt physically sick as he watched that peon put his hand on Ami's back and lead her toward the exit. Tamaki's mind was in a panic. He could not let her leave with him. "Please," he tried again. "Mizuno-san!"

Ami stopped short.

"Ami-chan?" Ryo asked, confused by her sudden halt.

Ami turned around; her eyes wary but there were hints of curiosity there. He never called her Mizuno-san. She knew that. At first, it was because he hated formalities, but then he did it because he knew it would break her mask. Here and now, he had used it as a last resort if only to show her that he was being serious. "Listen to me," he said in his rare tone. "Something isn't right about..." He swallowed the gagging he felt at what he was going to say next. "Your friend. Please don't go with him."

For one moment, Tamaki thought she was going to listen to him. She looked back at her young beau with a curious expression; then, she straightened up, shouldered her bag, and said, "Good evening, Yukino-san."

Tamaki moved without thinking, every instinct in him screaming to stop her. "No, Ami!"

Something powerful hit him in the stomach, and suddenly, Tamaki found himself flying through the air. He crashed into the chess set they had been using moments ago and nearly fell into the roaring fire blazing in the fireplace stationed behind his plush chair. Tamaki pushed himself up on shaking arms and looked up at the couple in shock.

Ryo-kun was no longer the average joe Tamaki had first assumed her was. His unimpressive eyes had narrowed and turned cold; his lips were twisted into a sneer; there was steam coming from his outstretched palm; and a black crystal was protruding from his forehead. "She said no," he growled at Tamaki.

Ami looked horrified. "Ryo-kun, what?" she gasped.

Ryo's other hand moved from her back to her waist and forcefully pulled her against him, trapping her there with supernatural strength. "You should have just left well enough alone, Terrian," Ryo said. "This would have gone much easier for you."

Tamaki stood up; all of his previous panic gone, now replaced with calm focus. "Sucks to be right," he said.

Ryo tightened his hold on Ami, causing the girl to wince in pain. "Ryo-kun, stop!" she said. "What are you doing? Stop this right now! You're hurting me!"

Ryo did not take his eyes off of Tamaki. "I'm sorry, Ami, but it is for your own good. Let me take care of this Terrian, and then we can be together."

"What?" Ami asked.

Tamaki narrowed his eyes. "I knew I didn't like you. You're one of them. A Crystal Carrier."

"Guilty," Ryo said. "We were never formally introduced. How, pray tell, did you know?"

"I'm a hacker," Tamaki said. "There's nothing I can't find out."

"Then you'd already know that Ami is mine," Ryo said. "Good, we can dispense with the awkward reveal."

"I believe Ami has a say in who she does and does not belong to," Tamaki said. As he spoke, he slipped a knife free of his wrist holder.

"Yes," Ryo agreed. "And she chose _me_!" He flexed his outstretched fingers. A blast of dark energy shot out of his palm.

Tamaki dove out of the way. As he moved, he threw the knife. It cut through the air, the firelight glinting off the sleek metal, and embedded itself in Ryo's wrist. The young man yelped in pain and pulled back his injured hand—the hand that had been holding Ami captive. Ami stumbled away from Ryo. Tamaki landed, pivoted, and launched himself at his foe. He tackled Ryo before the young man had recovered from the first attack. The two fell through the doorway into the main hallway of the Chess Palace. They rolled across the polished marble, separated, and got to their feet, ready for round two.

* * *

Ami stood in a state of complete denial as she watched the battle unfold. How could sweet, innocent, shy Ryo-kun be attacking Tamaki? Why did he have powers? Crystal Carriers were humans who had contained pieces of the Silver Crystal in their hearts. Seiya had said that they had healed all the humans who bore one. So why was Ryo acting this way?

People were running, there was chaos all around her, but Ami could not move. She just kept watching as Ryo fought Tamaki. Dark energy blasts shook the building. Silver knives flew through the air. Ryo laughed manically through it all. "I knew if I joined with the Dark Kingdom, I'd get a second change at killing you!" Ryo said.

"I'm interested to know how you failed the first time!" Tamaki taunted.

"I thought you knew everything!" Ryo shot back as he released more dark energy into the air.

"I said there was nothing I couldn't find out," Tamaki said. "Pay attention!"

Ryo growled and threw another dark energy bomb at Tamaki. The fair-haired foreigner rolled out of the way. The bomb hit the wall. The building shook. Chunks of stone fell from the ceiling.

Ami ducked back into her grandfather's favorite room. Her school bag had fallen from her arm at one point and was now lying open a few feet away, her things scattered across the floor. Ami scrambled for her computer and her transformation pen. She grabbed both and held them close to her chest. Then, her eyes landed on the scattered remains of her grandfather's chess set. Anger flared in her heart, mixing with the confusion and the betrayal she felt. She turned away quickly. Her emotions were everywhere. She couldn't think like this.

Another blast shook the building. Ami ducked and waited for it to pass. Once the dust stopped falling, she used her computer to send an emergency alert to the girls. They would be here soon. She just needed to wait.

Tamaki flew through the door with a yell and hit the floor next to her. He rolled quickly out of the way before a dark energy blast followed the same path. It hit the outer wall. Tamaki pressed himself up against the wall next to the door. He was breathing heavily, his hair falling out of its usual ponytail and his face covered in dust, sweat, and some blood. "Why haven't you transformed?" he asked without looking at her.

"What?" Ami asked.

"Transform," he said. Even though they were in the midst of a battle, his tone was still inappropriately light. "I could use some help out there."

Ami looked down at her Sailor wand and computer. "I..." she said. "I can't."

"Sure you can," Tamaki said. "Just raise the wand, say the words, and transform. Simple, I've seen you do it a hundred times."

"No," Ami shook her head. "I can't! I can't think straight! All of this...it's confusing! I just...no, I can't. I'll just get in the way. The girls are coming. They'll be here soon."

"Not soon enough." Tamaki glanced out the door, and then scrambled over to her side. He took her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I know it hurts," he said. "I may not like pain, but I understand it. I know what it's like to see your entire world crumble around you, but, Ami, you _can't_ stop because of it. There is no time to process what you are feeling, so don't. Just feel, let it go, release that unhealthy grip you have on your heart and _help me_! Please. We can do this. You and I, together."

Everything he said went against everything she believed. She had faced pain time and again in her life. She did not like pain. It drowned her in uncontrollable emotion. She had chosen long ago to simply not feel at all. Now, he was asking her to throw away a lifetime of habit on a risky battle against a boy she had thought herself possibly in love with on the off chance that she, the weakest Sailor Scout, could help him win?

As if he heard her struggle and wanted to make things worse, Tamaki grinned cheekily at her.

She hated it when he did that.

* * *

"Terrian!" Ryo called out. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He shot a blast of dark energy at one of the few unscathed walls. "Terrian!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Ryo crossed his arms over his face as the spray of bubbles blasted from one of the rooms. The corridor filled with fog. Ryo dropped his arms and looked around, a laugh bubbling from his twisted lips. "You think a little fog is going to stop me?" he bellowed. "Come and face me, coward!"

"Ryo-kun."

Ryo turned around. There, standing amidst the fog, was his beloved Ami-chan. She looked so beautiful in her Sailor Scout uniform. A crystal blue visor was covering her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"For you," Ryo said. He spread his arms. "I am doing this all for you. I saw a future where you and I could finally be together. All I had to do was get rid of that Terrian!"

"What does Tamaki have to do with us?" she asked.

"Everything!" Ryo said. "He ruined everything! You were my perfect artic princess—intelligent, logical, unfeeling. Nothing stopped you, and then _he_ came. He melted you, turned you into some simpering, foolish, love sick girl! I hated it! I knew that I couldn't let him do that to you again, so I went to Zoicite. I asked her for the power to stop him." His face twisted into a sickening grin. "And she did. Oh, she did! I am now stronger than any Terrian soldier! I will smear his blood across each of these walls! And then, my Ami-chan, we can finally be together."

Ami narrowed her eyes. "So, she gave you that crystal?"

Ryo nodded. "A gift; one that will help me realize my dream."

Sailor Mercury looked down at her computer. Her fingers danced across the keypad. "It is what gave you your powers." Her words were accompanied by a beeping from her visor.

Ryo spread his arms wide and declared, "It released my true self."

"Without it, you would return to normal," Ami concluded as she snapped her computer closed.

"Why would I want that?" Ryo asked. "I remember everything. I am free, and soon, you will be to."

He was so fixated on his beloved Ami that he did not see the knife flying toward him until it was too late. The long, thin blade cut through the fog past Ami's shoulder, through the open courtyard, toward its target. Its razor sharp point pierced the black crystal embedded in the young man's head and buried itself there. The crystal cracked and shattered.

Ryo screamed; the dark energy of the crystal lashing through his body.

Tamaki followed the path of his knife. He charged across the courtyard, his sais clutched in his hands. He jumped up, yelled defiantly at the young man, and slammed the sharpened blades down into his opponent's shoulders. He did not stop pushing until his weapons were buried near to their hilts. The force of his attack drove Ryo to his knees. The possessed lad looked up at Tamaki with wide, shocked eyes. Green and red blood oozed from the wounds. "No," Ryo gasped. "I can't lose to you again. Not...again."

Tamaki ripped his blades free and stepped back.

Ryo fell forward. He did not move.

The fog cleared.

Tamaki took a deep breath, and then, he pumped his fists. "Hell yeah!" he said. "Take that, Dark Kingdom scum! I am Tech! Hear me roar! Ha ha!"

Ami ran passed him. She knelt down next to Ryo and gently rolled him over. His eyes were closed. The remnants of the dark crystal were dissolving. She pressed her hands against the two shoulder wounds.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked. "We just won."

"No matter what he became, Ryo was my friend," Ami said. "I won't leave him like this."

Tamaki watched her for a long moment. "Fine," he said. He sheathed his sais and knelt on the other side of the unconscious pawn. He waved her hand away. He pulled off his jacket, balled it up, and pressed it into the wound he had inflicted. They sat like that for a long while, neither saying anything. It was a comfortable silence, something they had not experienced together before. It was something Tamaki could only take so much of before he got bored. "The first time I met Minako, I pulled her out of a burning building."

Ami looked up at him, startled by the break in the silence and even more so from his confession.

"She was hurt pretty badly; a boss fight gone horribly wrong. I'll let her tell you the story, but...anyway, we were both in the hospital. She was unconscious for...I don't know. Days, weeks; time gets really weird in hospitals, ya know?" Ami nodded. She understood exactly what he meant. Tamaki looked her directly in the eyes and said, "That's where I heard her. While she was out, Minako would talk in her sleep; said things I didn't understand at the time—Silver Crystal, Kunzite, Serenity. She went on and on and I wrote all of it down. It's in my laptop."

He shifted off of his knees and onto his rear, his hands still pressed into his jacket. "Most of the mystery was revealed when I began researching the Hero and his team. I wanted to find out if there were any other secret battles going on around the world. When Minako got better, we came out here to join the war. Everything I've learned, I kept in my laptop. You are welcome to it if you'd like. Who knows? There might be something in there that you don't know yet."

"I doubt it," Ami said, this time with a smile in her voice.

"Right, of course," Tamaki said. "You have a dizzying intellect. There's nothing I know that you don't."

"Except how to feel things," Ami said. "I could learn a few things from you in that regard."

Tamaki grinned. "If you teach me a few things about control so I stop coming across as a foolish child."

"I can't make any promises," Ami said.

They both laughed. "Look at that," Tamaki said after a moment. "We're getting along."

"Shocking, I know," Ami replied. Her eyes grew serious for a moment. "I'm sorry, Tamaki," she said. "I've been really unfair to you."

"Nah," Tamaki said. "I haven't been any better. I've been messing with you on purpose. I'll try to stop."

"And I will do my best to let you see the real me," Ami promised.

Looking once more into her eyes, Tamaki confessed, "I'd like that."

Ami's heart fluttered in that traitorous way and she smiled.

"Ano," Sailor Moon said. She and the others were standing at the edge of the battle zone, looking around in confusion. "What happened here?"

Ami and Tamaki looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

 **AN:** Fans of the original Never Gone would know that I cannot write a Never Gone universe without beating up Urawa Ryo. It is a stable. It simply must be done.

There was a lot that happened in this chapter. We got some answers as to how Tamaki got involved with Sailor V and why he knew what he knew coming into the war. We got to see Ami tackle a problem she couldn't figure out. We got plenty of Ami/Tamaki flirting. I love my ships. I'm just saying. Sail on, Scouts/Generals, sail on!


	25. A Soldier's Fortune

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Soldier's Fortune

Training had gone long that night. Minako stretched her arms over her head and yawned, enjoying the relief that washed through her body as she breathed deep the chilly night air. She loved the Hikawa Temple after dark. It was serene. She indulged in a moment of peaceful solitude while waiting for her nightly escort.

Kyouya had begun walking her back to her hotel each night after training. Minako could not deny the excitement she felt the first night he had asked to walk with her. She had hoped his heart was beginning to stir from its ancient slumber. She was seeing it happen all around her; she had been confident it would only be a matter of time before Kyouya's heart began to awaken.

Her hopes had been quickly dashed when he spent the entire walk talking about the day's training. Minako had mentally chided herself for being disappointed. Kyouya was focused on keeping her and her team safe and alive. She was very grateful for his insight. The conversation had been stimulating. They had worked out a training regimen that was proving successful according to their recent victories.

The team was finally beginning to work together. Makoto was actually listening now when Kyouya made his corrections. Ami and Tamaki were spending their time outside of training looking over Tamaki's research, comparing it to Ami's notes, and debating strategies. Jadeite had let go of his past fears, taken on a new name, and was training harder than ever in anticipation of the next fight. Everything was going so well!

Never the less, Minako couldn't help the disappointment she felt every time she spoke with Kyouya. He was just so...cold.

She did not remember him being this severe. When she and Tamaki had come to Japan, she had been surprised to see him. Her heart had ached at the very sight of him—the man she had only recently remembered was standing before her looking at her with indifferent eyes. It had been overwhelming, to say the least.

He no longer looked at her with indifference. At best, he remained aloof. Their argument the night before he returned was the first time she had seen any semblance of emotion coming from him. Minako was frustrated by his behavior. Why was he being so difficult?

"Minako."

 _Speak of the angel_ , Minako thought. She turned in greeting. "There you are," she said with a teasing lilt. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."

It was the perfect opening. He could say something like "I can assure you, Minako, that I could never forget you even if I wished it" in his dry and humorless way; his eyes would sparkle in the moonlight and let her know that he was teasing, and then they could let the banter grow from there just like they once had. Minako held her breath in anticipation and sent up a silent prayer.

"Tamaki had something to show me," Kyouya said.

Minako's heart deflated. "Oh?" she asked. She fell in step with him as he proceeded down the stairs.

"He is under the impression that the Dark Kingdom is seeking out our identities," he continued.

Minako frowned as she took in the report. "That is a serious accusation," she said after a minute. "How did he come to that conclusion?"

"It was a joint effort, apparently," Kyouya said. "He and Ami are confident that that is their plan. According to Tamaki, he first suspected something after the attack at the park. The battle with those skaters confirmed it for him. He said there was something in the security system that was designed to seek out people with similar traits to ours."

"A system like that won't be 100% reliable," Minako pointed out.

"No," Kyouya agreed. "But it had accurately picked out Seiya and Makoto. It would not be difficult after that, Tamaki theorized, to simply determine who in their inner circle matched the descriptions of the rest. It does not help that the Dark Kingdom knows how to track Jadeite."

"Ryu," Minako corrected without thought. "And you're right. Rei confirmed as much. It would not be hard to match Rei with Ryu; and the Urawa boy specifically targeted Ami and Tamaki." She cursed. "This isn't good. If they do know who we are—"

"We'll simply need to be prepared," Kyouya said. If he was concerned about this new development, he did not show it. "Think it through. What is their most logical course of action?"

His question was one he posed to her often on their walks. The Dark Kingdom had been quiet for so long after the Princess Academy fiasco; she and Kyouya had been left with very little to go on in regards to a next move. Minako had known that they had somehow figured out that Usagi had the Crystal. She was their primary target; it was why she had ordered Makoto and Ami to stay with her at all times. Recently, the guys had taken on part of the guard duty, and Usagi had been less resistant to the escorts.

She and Kyouya had determined several courses of attack the Dark Kingdom could utilize. Dividing and conquering had been among the options, but neither had suspected that their identities could be compromised. This potential threat added a new layer of danger to consider.

"They may go after our families," Minako said gravely.

"The only one of us with family is Usagi," Kyouya mused.

That was very true. Makoto was an orphan; Kyouya's and Rei's grandfathers were both aware of the war; Ami's mother was never around; Ryu was a reincarnated magical flame, he didn't have a family; and Seiya's, Tamaki's and her families were all over seas. That left Usagi's family. "What do you think we should do?" Minako asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Kyouya confessed. "It does not seem like their smartest play."

"How so?" Minako asked.

"If they intended to target our families, they would have done so when they attacked Usagi, Rei, and Jade—" Minako raised her eyebrow. "Ryu," Kyouya corrected.

"Good job," Minako teased with a smile.

"Usagi's family was exposed in that fight," Kyouya pushed forward, ignoring her teasing, much to Minako's disappointment. He just refused to bite! "They could have easily been captured. The Dark Kingdom is not against that tactic. They took Rei just to get to Ryu. Even if they did not know at the hot springs what they could potentially know now, it would not have been hard to make the connection once Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. I don't feel comfortable diverting our limited resources to guarding her family just yet, not before we are certain that they do, in fact, know who we are."

"We should at least warn Usagi of the potential danger," Minako said. "She would not forgive us if her family was hurt and we had known about it and could have prevented it."

Kyouya nodded. "We can tell her in the morning. No use worrying her tonight."

They walked along in companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Minako allowed herself a moment of indulgence. Walking with him like this, discussing strategy and making plans, it felt so familiar. She looked up at him. His strong profile was outlined by the streetlights. Her mind drifted back to golden halls bathed in sunlight, rose gardens, and thick Terrian forests; the secret paths they had tread once upon a time. Nostalgia settled in followed quickly by longing and, finally, heart ache. It was a potent cocktail of emotions that had become her constant companion, remaindering her with every shared moment that he was not the same.

 _Please_ , Minako found herself begging not for the first time since meeting him. _Please look at me like you once did. Look at me like you loved me._

"We're here." Kyouya's unfeeling words pulled her from her melancholic musings.

Minako looked up at her hotel. They seemed to arrive faster and faster with each passing night. She fiddled with her bag, not wanting to leave him just yet. "It's...uh...it's great, you know, seeing the team come together," she said, grappling for words that he would find worthy enough to take his time. She glanced up at him through her bangs. "Find our rhythm and...stuff."

"Indeed," Kyouya agreed, though his tone was distant and distracted.

Minako raised her gaze fully to him, all traces of her aching heart shifting back to allow her disapproval to shine through. "You don't approve," she said; it was not a question.

Kyouya's frown tightened along the edges of his lips. "I approve of our team finding its rhythm, as you put it," he said slowly, each word deliberately chosen.

Minako cocked an eyebrow. "As long as it stops there," she accused.

Kyouya exhaled heavily; a sign of his frustration. "I am not against their fraternization," he said in that same deliberate tone. "But, the fact of the matter is..." He trailed off, rethinking his words and choosing another tactic. "We are at war," he said firmly. "Now is not the time for frivolous pursuits."

"Frivolous?" Minako balked. She could not believe what she was hearing. The ache returned; it was quickly shielded by indignation. His words were cutting deep, and he did not even realize it.

"Love," Kyouya said, getting to the point. "Is a distraction, one we cannot afford right now."

"A distraction," Minako breathed. Tears pricked in her eyes; she ducked her head before he could see them. Humiliation was joining the emotional swirl in her soul. "Of course," she grumbled as she shoved her hand into her bag in search of her keycard. She needed to get away from him before she said something she would regret. "I get it. You're right, as always." Her fingers grasped the elusive plastic square that would allow her back into the posh hotel afterhours. She yanked it out with unnecessary force.

As she did, something else fell out of her bag.

Minako did not see it. She had turned sharply away from the man that was infuriating her. "Good night, Kyouya," she said with a feigned confidence. "We'll talk about what to do about Usagi's family after training tomorrow." She swiped her keycard against the card reader by the main door.

"One moment, Minako."

Minako's heart leapt. She turned, hope returning to her eyes. Had he realized what he had said? Was he going to take it back?

"You dropped this."

Minako's eyes locked on what he was holding, and her entire world froze.

It was a playing card. The Ace of Hearts to be precise.

The blood drained from her face, taking with it the emotional turmoil she had been feeling only seconds before. A hollow void was left behind, and what came to fill that space made Minako lunge for the card in a blind panic.

Kyouya relinquished it without a fight. His eyes were unreadable in the evening shade.

Minako turned on her heel, muttering a quick apology and farewell, and hurried through the door. She ran through the lobby, jammed her thumb into the elevator call button repeatedly, and, when an elevator cart finally arrived, rushed in and pressed the "door close" button. Then and only then, when she knew she was alone, did she looked down at the playing card crushed in her grip. Her fingers were trembling as she unfolded them. Her heart pounded in her ears, and her lungs constricted.

Written across the card were the words "Love or Duty?"

The elevator _dinged_. The doors opened. Minako pushed past the few patrons waiting for the lift. She did not stop until she was back at her room. She dropped her bag in her hurry to lock and bolt the door. She turned on all the lights including the lamps by the beds. Her mind was racing; the panic was building. This could not be happening to her.

She frantically searched for her laptop. It was sitting where she had left it—on the desk in her suite. She powered it up; impatiently waiting for the machine to fully awaken; and then immediately pulled up a file she kept for the sole purpose of reminding her of the truth: he was gone and he was never coming back.

Minako double clicked the video icon and stepped back.

A video player appeared on the screen. It loaded the file and, without prompt, began to play. It was security footage of a warehouse in England. Tamaki had hacked it on that night. Minako wrapped her arms around herself and waited as the footage played. Her eyes were riveted on the screen. She saw herself appear on the screen, dressed as Sailor V, the mysterious detective who had battled the Dark Agency in England.

It felt like a lifetime ago, and yet, as Minako watched the events unfold, she was instantly back there, that night, seemingly so long ago, when her world crumbled around her.

It was the night she found out that the leader of the Dark Agency was none other than the Phantom Ace, the man who had been helping her. Tears burned fresh and new as her heart relived the sting of his betrayal. He had been working for the Dark Kingdom this whole time all because she had chosen Kunzite over him.

Minako gripped her arms. The battle had been fierce, long, and so very painful. She had never felt so numb as she did that night. Finally, the footage neared its conclusion. Minako leaned forward to watch each second pass. She needed to see it one more time. She needed to know that she was safe.

There it was. The killing blow.

Minako waited with baited breath. The pain she had felt in that moment echoed through her heart even now.

Danubrite was done. He was fading. His lips were moving. Minako could not hear him through the feed, but she would never forget what he had said to her. _"Your love life will always be cursed because you will always choose duty over love."_

Minako gripped the chair with white-knuckled resolve. That wasn't the end of that fight.

She remembered it all too clearly—a cold air around her, the musty smell of the warehouse, the trembling that have overtaken her body, and the desperate denial rising inside of her as Danubrite's final love fortune lingered in the air. And then, there was Malachite. He appeared out of thin air, hovering over them with cruel arrogance. Minako remembered the sudden and inexplicit shock that has gripped her in that moment. _"Kunzite?"_ she had whispered.

Malachite had simply grinned in reply. He flicked his wrist, and Minako's world had gone dark. She awoke in the hospital a week later with an exhausted blond boy sitting anxiously by her bed.

Minako blinked out of the memories. On the screen, Malachite had just used his powers to throw her against the far wall. She held her breath. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She had watched this scene so many times after waking up in the hospital. She knew it by heart. Malachite looked down at Danubrite, said something unheard, and then he set fire to the warehouse. The camera feed cut out soon after.

"Quite a show, hm?"

Minako jerked around and then froze in place, her eyes wide and her mouth open in an expression of pure disbelief.

Standing in the open window of her room was Danubrite.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Mi-na-chan," he cooed darkly.

Minako could not think; she could not move; she could do nothing but stare. "H-h-how?" she finally forced out. "You're dead." She looked back at the blank video feed. "I killed you," she said, if only to remind herself that that was, indeed, what she had done. Turning back to the man she never wanted to see again, she said, "I watched you die!"

Danubrite leapt down from his perch and crossed his arms. "All true," he purred. His pale green eyes were like shards. His once charming mouth was twisted into a sneer. "And yet," he continued as he took a step forward. He uncrossed his arms and rolled his wrists in a dramatic sweep as he finished, "All false, for here I stand, your loyal soldier returned."

Minako took a step back. Her leg bumped the desk chair, reminding her of the limited space she had. "You were never loyal," she spat. "You tricked me. You hurt all those people and for what?"

"For you," he said. "I did it all for you."

"No," Minako shook her head. "You did it for yourself. You are a selfish, pathetic pawn! And I'm done with you!"

"Pity." Danubrite's eyes flashed and, in an instant, he was before her; his face a hair's breath away from hers. He leered at her as he declared, "Because I'm not done with you!" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, turned and threw her out the open window.

The wind whipped past her as she fell. Minako gripped the fear rising inside of her and forced it down. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned her transformation wand, and, with the words of power spoken and a flash of golden light, she transformed into Sailor Venus. She flipped in the air and landed safely on the ground.

Above her, Danubrite issued a challenge. "Shall we play a game?" he taunted.

Sailor Venus leapt into the air, her right index finger touching the jewel on her tiara. "Venus Crescent Beam!"

Danubrite teleported away.

Venus landed on the hotel roof and looked around. His voice echoed from behind her. "Find me before I take your heart again!"

Venus turned toward the sound of his voice and charged after it. "You will not take what was never yours!" she said.

"We shall see," Danubite taunted. He appeared for only a moment on the next rooftop over but disappeared again when Venus jumped over the divide. "Who do you think it will be?" He asked from two rooftops away. "Your princess?" He teleported away right as Venus's fist was coming toward his face. "Your fellow Scouts?" This time, he was in the night sky overhead. Venus jumped up after him. He retreated before she was even halfway to him. From the safety of another skyscraper, he said, "Or perhaps your precious advisor? Would you like for me to say hello to your Artemis?"

"You stay away from them!" Venus bellowed.

Danubrite laughed darkly. His laughter filled the night sky all around her. "Play my game, dear Venus. Show me what your duty looks like. Protect them from me if you can!"

Venus gritted her teeth. She knew she did not have a choice. Danubrite was dangerous. She would not let him near her new family. "Come out and face me, you coward!"

He phased into view several blocks away. "All in good time, my love," he said.

Venus pursued his phantom image across the city, being goaded on by his calls. "Come, come, Venus darling, this way. Do not fall behind. You'll miss my trick. Play my game. See if you can beat me. Save them. Protect them. Duty over love. Duty over all!" And then he would cackle and disappear, leaving her to chase his shadow.

Their chase came to an end at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo. Venus landed in front of the decrepit building and waited. The shadows were deep here. The air was stale, and the atmosphere was oppressive. It was so much like the warehouse where they had had their final showdown.

The rusty double doors leading into the main building creaked open. Venus looked at the pitch black beyond with apprehension. There was no going back now. She would bury Danubrite in her past once and for all. Steeling her nerves, she walked through the doors into the unknown.

The warehouse interior was has dilapidated as its exterior. Moldy crates cast shadows across the floor. Rats scurried in the walls. Water dripped somewhere in the beyond; each drip falling into thunderous echoes that completed the ominous scene. Sailor Venus watched the shadows for any sign of her opponent.

Sailor Venus flipped to the side. A beam of silver energy cut through the air where she had been standing moments before. She landed facing the direction of the attack, her arms raised and ready.

Danubrite's laughter filled the air. Venus looked around. There was still no sign of him.

"You've changed," Danubrite mused from the shadows.

"I have," Venus said, her voice firm. "I'm not the little girl you manipulated in England."

"We shall see." His phantom drifted past the corner of her vision. Venus turned sharply, but he was already gone.

"Enough hiding!" she said.

"I'm not hiding," Danubrite teased.

"Then show yourself," Venus challenged. "You've gone through all this trouble to see me."

"Indeed." A cold draft wafted up Venus' back, and suddenly, his voice was whispering directly into her ear, "Coming back from the dead is such a hassle."

Venus lashed out, but he disappeared before she could connect her attack. "Then why make the effort?" she demanded.

"Because you seem to have forgotten," he commented offhandedly.

"I haven't forgotten _anything_ ," Venus said with a hardened edge in her voice.

"Oh, but you have," he said. "But never fear. By the end of our game, you will remember."

Venus barked a defiant laugh, but, deep inside, her heart was trembling. "And what game could possibly do that?"

"The best kind," Danubrite said from behind her. "A game of the heart."

Minako turned to face him, and when she did, her entire world stopped. "Kyouya!"

Hatake Kyouya was hanging in the air; his body bound by crystal bands around his shoudlers, waist, legs, and ankles. His arms were trapped at his sides, and a gag was tied tightly around his mouth. He struggled against the bonds holding him, his voice muffled behind the gag.

Danubrite backed up to stand next to his prisoner. "He followed you," he said with a wicked grin. "Imagine my surprise when Lord Malachite told me just who you were now with." He circled his captive, his words wrapping around Minako's heart like the crystal bands holding Kyouya captive. "I had to see for myself if it was really true. The great General returned." Danubrite snarled.

Minako clenched her fists, rage rising in her heart at the sight of _her_ Kyouya hovering there, unable to move, unable to teach that wretched traitor a lesson; but she could. No one hurt her soulmate and got away with it! She pressed her index finger into her tiara. "Venus!"

"Ah ah!" Danubrite disappeared into the shadows. "None of that," he cooed. He materialized in front of her and leaned forward. "You wouldn't want to hurt him."

Dark energy lanced out of the bonds and crashed over Kyouya. He screamed against his gag and convulsed against his bonds.

"No!" Minako shoved Danubrite out of her way and ran across the warehouse, her hand outstretched in desperation. Before her fingers could grip the first crystal band, a second bolt of dark energy lashed out at her. It struck her chest and set her stumbling back in blind pain, Minako forced herself to move despite the pain. She reached for him again; another bolt struck her; and through it all, Kyouya's was still being tortured. Minako looked up at him helplessly.

"You get too close, he suffers," Danubrite said. He was watching her from where she had shoved him. "Ironic, don't you think?"

Minako stepped back quickly. With each step, Kyouya's cries lessened and his body relaxed until, when she half way between him and Danubrite, Kyouya was slumped against his bonds, silent and unmoving. "Kyouya," Minako whispered.

"This is my game, Venus," Danubrite said. He stepped out from behind Kyouya, his body partially phased, like a cloud moving in the wind. "If you attack me, he suffers. If you try to free him, he suffers some more. And if I decide to do this." He poked Kyouya's pale cheek. Kyouya stiffened and bit his gag against a rising cry of pain.

"Stop it!" Minako snapped.

Danubrite chuckled but took a step back. "Frustrating, isn't it? Seeing someone you care about suffer all because of you?" The pale-haired agent of the Dark Kingdom turned on Venus. "Knowing there is nothing you can do about it." He narrowed his eyes and stalked forward. With each step, he drove his knife deeper and deeper into her heart. "But why should you bother? I've seen him with you. He doesn't love you. He doesn't even _remember_ you!" He stepped too close; Kyouya arched back as dark energy shot through his body. Minako hurriedly stepped back. The torture stopped.

Danubrite's smirk twisted into something dark and sinister. He took a deliberate step forward. "What was that he said?"

Minako stepped back.

"Love is a distraction?" He stepped forward. Minako stepped back.

"Frivolous?" Danubrite continued, stepping again, forcing Minako back. It was their dance, and Kyouya's pain was the music. "Not useful in this war? He understands the truth. Why don't you?"

Minako's back hit a stack of moldy crates. She looked up at them, suddenly realizing that Danubrite had her trapped. There were crates on all sides of her. The only way out was to get passed Danubrite, but...She looked passed her adversary's shoulder. The dark energy was already starting to strike. "Stop it," she breathed. She tore her eyes away just as the dark energy was causing Kyouya to convulse. "Stop it, please!"

"Not until you understand!" Danubrite said.

"I understand!" Minako tried, but even as the words left her mouth, she knew it wouldn't be enough.

"You do not understand anything!" Danubrite grabbed her upper arms and threw her out into the center of the room. Minako hit hard. She rolled to her knees, but before she could move, Danubrite was upon her. He trapped her in a choke hold, his arm pinning both of her and forcing her to face the trapped warrior of Terra. His breath was hot against her ear as he snarled. "I have to remind of the truth!"

The dark energy crackled and thundered through the air. Kyouya screamed. Minako wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. Tears poured down her cheeks as she watched her one and only jerk and twist in his bonds.

"Love," Danubrite hissed. He raised his free hand toward his prisoner. "Or duty."

The dark energy stopped. The crystal bands holding Kyouya captive vanished. Kyouya hung limp in the air.

Danubrite waved his hand.

Kyouya lifted further off the ground, his arms rising from his sides. "I told you before," he said to Minako. "This is your fate."

Arrows appeared from the darkness. Their sharp tips were pointed at Kyouya.

Minako's very soul screamed at the sight. "No!" she begged. She fought against his hold, reaching desperately for Kyouya, but all her struggle was in vain. "Don't! Please, don't!"

Danbrite's voice went strangely cold as he said, "Your love is doomed."

The arrows slowly glided backward, as if being pulled by invisible archers.

"It was always doomed."

Kyouya's head rolled back.

"And it will always be doomed."

Danubrite snapped his fingers.

The arrows loosed.

Minako screamed in denial. It was a scream that rose from a place beyond her soul where a pain stronger than even death lay buried.

The arrows pierced Kyouya's unprotected flesh.

Minako felt every shaft as it cut her true love down. She went limp in Danubrite's arms, her entire body numb.

Danubrite waved his hand once more, and Kyouya's bloodied body fell to the ground. Minako gasped out a strangled cry. Danubrite let her go, allowing her to slump dejectedly to the floor. She could not breathe through the ache in her chest; she could not see past the tears in her eyes. She reached a trembling hand toward his cooling corpse, but she could not bring herself to touch him. She curled in on herself and released the heart-shattering sobs that had built inside of her.

"I did not want to do this," Danubrite said. His tone was a mockery of comfort. "But it had to be done." He walked around the devastating scene like an indifferent god. "You just did not learn. Your fate can never be changed. It was best that I let you suffer now before you let your selfishness go too far."

Selfishness? Minako gripped her hair and shook her head violently. Had it been selfishness? She had accepted his fortune. She had felt it in her heart—an underlining trepidation that always ruined her crushes and drove her to try harder and harder and harder to prove to herself that she was someone worth of love. When he had read her love fortune, she had felt relieved for a moment, but then she had remembered. Trapped in her coma, lying prone in a hospital bed in England, she had remembered everything.

She had been in love with General Kunzite, the leader of Terra's armies and Prince Endymion's personal friend and protector. She remembered every moment spent together watching over Serenity and Endymion's forbidden courtship. She had strived to stop the romance; General Kunzite had seemed determined to see it succeed. They had dueled words, and he had proven himself a worthy opponent. He was her equal in every way, and, as she woke up in the hospital and looked upon her secret sidekick—the elusive Tech Support—she had realized that maybe, just maybe, her Kunzite was still out there. She had dared to hope, and her hope had proven true that night at the construction site. Minako closed her tired eyes. She had been selfish; she above all else knew the power of fate, but she had tried to defy it by allowing herself to believe in him.

Now, he was dead, and it was her fault. Her cursed love life had killed him.

Somewhere beyond her pain, she sensed Danubrite drawing near.

* * *

Danubrite was walking the line between regret for the pain he was causing his beautiful Princess Venus and the sadistic pleasure that came with breaking her. His revenge was now complete. Venus and Kunzite would never be together. He prowled around her, drinking in her pain and waiting for the right moment. Agony was a sweet and delicate thing. It needed to be properly cultivated in order to properly kill hope. Just one more moment would suffice, and then he would drive his final knife home. He glided across the floor, one suave step at a time until he was standing over her; the victor before the vanquished.

"Why?" she whispered from her proper place at his feet. He loved just how broken she sounded.

Danubrite raised his hand over her bowed head. "Because," he cooed. "I love—"

There was a flash of silver, and then pain.

* * *

 _"Minako!"_

Minako bit her lip, a fresh wave of tears threatening her. She could hear his voice.

 _"Minako! Wake up!"_

She wanted to wake up. Waking up would mean that this was a dream. Waking up would mean that Kyouya wasn't dead, and that she still had a chance. What had he said? He chooses his own fate? If only that were true for her!

 _"Aino Minako! Stand! Up!"_

Minako blinked, a spike of confusion cutting through her sorrow. Why would her dashed hopes and dreams make the phantom sound of his voice say that?

 _"Stand up! Tell me where you are!"_

Minako looked up. Kyouya's body filled her vision. His silver eyes were glazed over with death; his skin had lost its color; and blood was violating his white hair.

 _"Where! Are! You!"_

"I'm..." Minako swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I'm in a warehouse with your dead body."

" _No! Where are you? Think! Figure it out!"_ that voice commanded insistently.

Think it through...He had challenged her to do that earlier that evening. They had been thinking through the potential threats of the Dark Kingdom. He was asking her to do it again. Minako slowly pushed herself up; sitting back on her heels, she forced herself to look up at the ceiling. "I am in a warehouse," she whispered hoarsely. That confession made the world around her shimmer for just a moment. Her mind cleared a little bit. "I am...in a warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo." The room shimmered again, and the heavy veil of sorrow pulled back a little more. Minako blinked as her emotions rolled back. "I was lured here by Danubrite."

Danubrite, an agent of the Dark Kingdom, a cruel stalker who delighted in playing with her feelings until she was all his; he had manipulated her into loving him, and then he had crushed her heart. He had brought her here to play his game.

The world snapped around her. Minako leapt to her feet as the shadows cracked and broke like shattering glass. Moonlight flooded the room, and Sailor Venus gasped in a cleansing breath. Her aching heart eased, her thoughts cleared, and her eyes narrowed.

Kyouya's body was gone.

In its place stood the very real and very alive Hatake Kyouya; his katana was driven through Danubrite's stomach and his eyes—fierce and powerful—fixed on her. Minako nodded to him, letting him know she was back. He visibly relaxed.

Danubrite glared at her. Green blood bloomed over his uniform and bubbled up from his lips as he forced out, "This doesn't change anything! You are still cursed!"

Kyouya growled and ripped his blade free of the dying pawn.

Danubrite fell to his knees, and just like that, their positions were reversed. Sailor Venus stalked forward. Anger burned inside of her. He had tricked her again, manipulated her heart and mocked her dreams. He had made her think that...that! She clenched her fists.

Danubrite struggled to stay up. He pressed one hand to his gushing wound and held himself up with the other. "One way...or another..." he gasped out. "Your duty will destroy your love."

Sailor Venus touched her finger to her tiara. "Venus..."

"It is only a matter of when and how!"

Venus pressed her finger against Danubrite's forehead. "Crescent beam..."

"Your cannot escape your fate!"

Venus closed her eyes. "Smash." The golden energy rushed out of her to complete the execution of Adonis, the traitor who had forsaken his home planet and joined the Dark Kingdom against the Moon Kingdom.

Golden light flooded the warehouse, and then, all was silent.

Minako turned to face Kyouya. Her resolve broke. Two steps brought her to him, and, before he could react, she was clinging to him, her arms wrapped tightly around him and her face buried in his chest. His scent surrounded her; his warmth filled her; and the feel of him brought tears back to her eyes. Her heart once again rebelled with hope. He was alive! He was safe and here and alive!

The moment did not last long. Kyouya took hold of her shoulders and forced her back. His eyes were liquid fire, washing over her with the heat of his anger. "What were you _thinking_ taking him on alone?!"

Minako gaped, shocked by the strength in his words. She narrowed her eyes. "Danubrite was my responsibility," she said.

"So you thought you'd fight him alone without telling any of us?" Kyouya snapped. "We were just discussing the potential threat of the Dark Kingdom figuring out who we are, and you go off and do this! You should have called us—your team—to help you! Did you want to get killed? What are you smiling at? This isn't funny!"

Minako was smiling. She was smiling so brightly her cheeks hurt. She pulled her bottom lip into her teeth and giggled. "You were worried," she said.

Kyouya sighed heavily. "Of course, I was worried," he grumbled. "It was a foolish thing to do, and don't change the subject!"

Minako refused to let his rebuke dampen her spirits. She glanced around them. "So..." she dragged out. "Where are they?" When Kyouya frowned in confusion, Minako continued. "The Scouts? The guys? You know, our team?"

It was Kyouya's turn to gape. "I...well, I..." He was grappling for words. Frustration set in, and he huffed, "I didn't have time to call them; I was chasing after you!"

"So..." Minako drawled again, this time taking a coy step forward. "Are you saying you were...distracted?" Kyouya's face paled a little, but before he could stutter out a deflective answer, Minako pulled him back into her arms. Sighing contently, she said, "You distract me, too."

An eternal moment later, Kyouya relaxed into her embrace and looped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and pressed his face into her hair. They stayed like that, breathing in each other's presence and the relief of finding the other alive. Eventually, Kyouya pulled away, muttering something about getting home; he took her hand and lead her out of the warehouse.

They walked through the streets, hand-in-hand, ignoring the rest of the world. As they walked, Kyouya told her about how he had lingered outside the hotel because of her reaction to the playing card. He had seen her get thrown out the window and had immediately chased after her when she ran after Danubrite. Apparently, Danubrite had wrapped the warehouse in a powerful illusion that had nearly kept Kyouya from finding her. "But I heard you inside," he confessed. "I followed your voice. It guided me." That was when he found Danubrite standing over her, and he had seen red.

He had attacked without hesitation, chasing the phantom general through the warehouse, all the while calling out to her, hoping to break the spell Danubrite had placed on her. When she had risen to her feet, he knew she would be ok. "You scared me," he said. "Do not do that again."

Minako squeezed his hand. "I promise," she whispered.

When his tale was done, Minako began her own. She told him about becoming Sailor V, about tracking the Dark Kingdom to England, and about her battles with the Dark Agency. She told him about how she had met Tamaki—how he had stumbled across one of her battles while hacking security feeds one night and had dedicated himself to sussing out the truth of the mysterious Sailor V. He had become an invaluable ally very quickly.

And, finally, she told him about Danubrite—the leader of the Dark Agency who had infiltrated her life as the television idol Saijyo Ace. "He helped me fight the Dark Agency," she said. "He pretended to be Phantom Ace, an ally of justice. He played the role of the romantic hero all too well, and I fell for it." Shame caused her to blush. She looked down at the pavement. "He wanted me to fall for him so he could break my heart. I'm ashamed to say that it worked. When I found out, I was devastated."

"Devastated but not broken," Kyouya said.

Minako smiled bashfully, not used to Kyouya's compliments. She was really enjoying this secret side of him.

"What he said to you right before he died," Kyouya began. Minako stiffened. She knew she could not avoid this. "Love or duty. It was on the playing card. He was rather obsessed with it."

"Yeah," Minako sighed heavily. She hugged his arm. He was always her strength. She needed his strength now in order to tell him the truth. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and spoke. "It is my love fortune," she said. She felt more than saw Kyouya roll his eyes. Thankfully, he did not say anything. "While Danubrite was dying, he read my fortune. He said that my love life would always end in failure because I would always choose my duty as a Sailor Scout over my own heart."

"That's ridiculous," Kyouya snorted. Minako scowled at the flippant way he wrote off the severity of that confession, but before she could insist that it was a serious thing, Kyouya continued, "The only way that bullshit will come true is if you let it."

Minako felt like she had been struck. She gazed up at him in wonder.

Kyouya kept his gaze fixed in front of them, a frown on his face. "I've made my stance on fate and fortunes and destiny very clear. Why believe the words of a jealous, manipulative, and, most importantly, _evil_ ex when you have the power to change it? That's our greatest power: choice. We choose our destinies; _we_ forge our paths. Love is a choice, not a fate. If you want to love someone, love them. If you want to be a Sailor Scout, be a Sailor Scout. I don't see why it has to be one or the other."

Minako could not help it. She was crying again. She buried her face in Kyouya's arm and whispered the words she so desperately wanted to say to him—that she loved him so much it hurt, that his wisdom and strength were more than she deserved, and that she did not know how she would live if she ever lost him—but, since those words wove through memories yet uncovered, she simply breathed him in and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered. They continued on in silence after that. It seemed all too soon that they arrived back at her hotel, and, for the second time that night, they were saying goodbye at the front door.

Minako reluctantly relinquished his arm. "Thank you, Kyouya, for coming after me. You won't tell the others, will you? They'll worry. Especially Tamaki."

"Your secret is safe with me," he said. "Get some rest. I do not expect to see you at training."

"Encouraging me to skip training?" Minako teased. "I should have hugged you sooner."

Kyouya grinned and looked down. They stood in that awkward silence that often plagues two people who did not want their evening to end just yet. "Well," Minako broke the silence. "Goodnight."

"Night," Kyouya said.

Minako turned to the door.

"Minako?"

She paused, her card key halfway to the sensor that would unlock the door, and held her breath.

"If I was somehow involved in that secret history of Terra you and Ryu go on about, and if we did, in fact, know each other back then, I just wanted to say..."

Minako had slowly turned back around while he was speaking. Now, she looked into his eyes and waited for him to finish.

Kyouya smiled. "I'm glad we got a chance to meet again."

Minako smiled brightly, hope spilling over in her heart to flood the depths of her soul. She was so overwhelmed that she could not speak. She fumbled with her key card, missing the sensor twice before finally getting the door open. Before she stepped over the threshold, she glanced over her shoulder one last time, drinking in her secret Kyouya and knowing that the next time she saw him, he would be their commander once more. When the door shut, she pressed herself against the cool glass for a moment. She looked up into nothing, her eyes shining happily, and whispered, "Me too, my Kunzite, me too."

* * *

In a secret haven hovering between dreams and reality, a magnificent garden stretched out from horizon to horizon. At the center of this paradise was a white-marble temple. A priest with arctic hair and ruby eyes stood in the doorway of the temple and looked up at the night sky. "The full moon rises soon," he said.

Behind him, a regal figure stood in black and gold armor. "Yes," he whispered with palpable expectation. "Yes, it does."

* * *

 **AN:** Did I mention that Kyouya is a bad ass? Because he is. He is a freaking bad ass. Love or Duty should never be a choice. That love fortune was stupid, and Venus was stupid for ever believing it in the canon. Venus/Kunzite forever. So there.

Now we know what Malachite actually did when he "dealt with" Danubrite and Sailor V. The rest of her history with Tamaki is revealed. And Minako and Kyouya got to have a moment. Woot!

That concludes my four-chapter sprint. I wanted to write these four together and post them together because they were Scout/General focused. They were fun, fluff and drama that were my gift to you, but they did little to speed up our timeline and get us all to where we want to be: the moment of Mamoru's return. I knew I could not promise back-to-back updates, so instead of extending the expectation by writing one chapter and posting it before tackling the next, I decided to write all four and post them together. I hope you enjoyed them.

Reviews are love and all that. No flames, critics, or grading my grammar-it is a Holiday week after all.

Until next post.

Jecir


	26. A Retribution Dealt

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Retribution Dealt

"The girls are gone!" Tamaki's voice echoed in their ears like a death toll, bringing with it that numb denial that follows such a statement. The heroes of Tokyo could not believe what they were being told. It was too much. It was far too much.

The Dark Kingdom's trap had closed, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Everything had happened so fast. They had been finishing up their school day (the only normal thing left to any of them) when the Dark Kingdom had struck. Tamaki had been with Ami, Makoto, and Usagi when it happened. They were leaving Juuban Junior High. The sun was low, and the air was cool. It was the perfect day to walk outside, and they had quite a walk to the Hikawa Shrine. None of them suspected that the Dark Kingdom's trap was closing in on them.

It started as a coincidence. Someone bumped into Tamaki and grumbled something under his breath while doing so. Tamaki had scowled in irritation, but he did not let the incident ruin his good mood. Then another person intruded on their group, this time walking straight through the middle of them without uttering an apology. Makoto's temper had flared, and she had said some choice words about rude people being blind. Still, the procession moved onward.

They turned a corner and paused at a streetlight. Pedestrians crowded in around them, as pedestrians waiting to cross the street are tend to do, but the real shock came when there was a deliberate push from behind that nearly sent Usagi into the oncoming traffic. Makoto did not let the incident slide that time. She turned on the snickering group and sent out a heated challenge.

The crowd's response froze her in place and made each of their hearts clench with fear.

"Kill Sailor Moon," the pedestrians said in zombie-like unison. "Kill Sailor Jupiter. Kill Sailor Mercury. Kill Tech. Kill!"

The crowd surged.

Tamaki whipped out his laptop, and with deft fingers, hacked the streetlights. The lights turned to red; tires squealed and cars jerked to a sudden halt, opening a lane for the group to escape.

"What's going on?" Ami asked as they ran.

Another group of pedestrians were waiting for them on the other side of the street. Their faces were twisted into inhuman smirks, and their hands were outstretched in anticipation. "Kill the Sailor Scouts!" they cowed.

"Not that way!" Makoto grabbed Usagi's hand and lead the group into the traffic. Tamaki typed while running; taking control of the Tokyo streetlight system and using it to open up a safe pathway through the afternoon traffic. As they ran, drivers stopped their cars and climbed out, their faces transforming into the same sinister smirks as the people on the sidewalks. The chant of "Kill the Scouts! Kill the Heroes!" chased them down the street.

"We need to get out of here," Usagi wailed.

"Transform!" Makoto said.

The three Sailor Scouts summoned their transformations, and, in a flare of multicolored light, became their true selves. Tamaki closed his laptop and reached forward in anticipation; Sailor Jupiter grabbed his hand and jumped. She and Tamaki sailed through the air and onto the nearest rooftop, Mercury and Moon close behind them. Once they landed, Tamaki hit his knees and opened his laptop. "Ami! Open a channel to the others!" he commanded as he fished a headset out of his school bag.

Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer and, following Tamaki's prompts, opened a communication line to the others. The sounds of running and of struggle could be heard over the line.

"Guys!" Tamaki yelled.

There was a grunt and the sound of a scuffle before Kyouya growled, "Now's not a good time!"

"Yeah, I know," Tamaki said. His fingers were dancing across his keypad, and his eyes were narrowed and focused. "I take it everyone is being chased down by a mob?"

There was a chorus of varying confirmations. "I was able to escape for the moment," Venus reported. "I'm up on a rooftop, heading for downtown."

"Same here," Mars reported. "They seem to calm down once we are out of sight."

"That's good to know," Seiya reported. "My class turned on me in the middle of a lecture. I'm being chased across the campus!"

"Everyone get to higher ground!" Kyouya commanded. "Confirm when you are out of reach."

A long, stressful silence followed. Tamaki used that time to pinpoint the threat. The Dark Kingdom was targeting them. He needed to find out why.

"Clear," Seiya was the first to confirm. Sailor Jupiter visibly relaxed when his report came through.

"Clear," Ryu reported. "Kuzon is out of danger as well. Mars was right; once I vacated the Temple, the threat followed me."

"I'm clear," Kyouya said, coming back on the line a moment later. "Report. Who was attacked when and where? Seiya was in class; Ryu was at the Temple."

"I was waiting for the bus outside the hotel," Venus said.

"I was leaving school," Mars reported.

"Same here," Tamaki confirmed. "Moon, Mercury, Jupes, and I were on our way to the Temple. We escaped onto a rooftop, which seems the only safe place."

There was a muffled _bang_ over the line, followed by a distant voice asking, "What are you doing up here?" Then, the same distant voice gave a startled cry, followed by the eerie chant of "Kill the Scouts!"

"Rooftops not so safe!" Venus reported.

"V!" Tamaki called. "Talk to me! Tell me what happened!"

A body hit the ground, and Venus said, "A security guard came onto the roof. He seemed fine, but then he saw me and _changed_!"

"Are you safe now?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes," Venus said. "I had to knock the poor guy out. I am heading to the next building over."

"Scouts," It was Seiya. "Were any of you transformed when the attack happened?"

Mercury, Jupiter, and Moon exchanged looks; they each knew what their answer would mean. "No," Sailor Mercury said. "None of us were transformed." Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus confirmed the same thing.

Seiya muttered something unpleasant. "Everyone, look around you. Is anyone attacking or is there still a mob?"

Jupiter hurried over to the edge of the building and looked down. "No," she reported. "No one is—" A loud cry cut her off. A moment later, the chant of "Kill!" rose in the air. Jupiter backpedaled away from the edge. "I take that back," she said. "They are attacking again!"

"Did they attack before or after they saw you?" Seiya asked.

"After," Jupiter said. They others reported the same thing, each with a growing sense of dread.

Kyouya cursed. "They know," he said. "The Dark Kingdom knows who we are."

"We can't be sure of that," Jupiter said.

"Yes, we can," Mercury countered. She and Tamaki locked eyes for a moment. "These attacks are being triggered only when people see us. When we get out of sight, the urge to attack stops, but if they see us..."

"It's welcome to berserker city," Tamaki finished for her.

"Exactly," Mercury said. "And it can only work if they know who we are."

The implications of her words hung heavy.

"We suspected that," Kyouya reminded them.

"Yes," Venus said. "But we did not suspect _this_!"

Tamaki resisted the urge to say that Kyouya and Venus not anticipating an attack strategy was definitely a first, but the call for their execution was getting louder. Apparently, the mob was getting bigger now that their location had been revealed.

"The Dark Kingdom is using innocent people to trap us," Seiya said.

"It's Zoicite's favorite play," Ryu growled. "She knows we won't attack civilians. Tamaki, can you search for a signal? Anything out of the ordinary; Zoicite isn't powerful enough for mass mind control. She would be broadcasting her powers somehow."

"On it." Tamaki looked up from his screen. "Mercury, I need your computer." Mercury did not hesitate. She handed him her compact. Tamaki pulled a cable from his bag and used it to connect Mercury's computer to his. "No matter how awesome a hacker I am, my computer can't scan for magic." He flashed a cheeky grin at Mercury, who rolled her eyes at his ability to joke even at a time like this.

Tamaki worked furiously; building a code that bound his technology with Mercury's magic and implanting it into a scanning program he made up on the fly. His fingers were blurs on his keyboard, and his mind worked in a whirlwind of thought. He never once questioned the procedures coming into his mind. He was singularly focused on finding the signal.

From behind him, Jupiter reported, "Their starting to come up the fire escape!"

A black screen popped up on Tamaki's computer. Two green lines—one going horizontally and the other vertically—crossed in the center. The green cross began to move over the black screen; as it did, a white grid formed in the background. "Come on, come on ,come on, come on," Tamaki muttered. He added new code to the software, refining the search. The cross moved faster over the grid. The grid morphed into shapes that vaguely resembled buildings.

A purple wave moved across the grid. Tamaki smirked, "Found you," and typed faster. The grid morphed again; the vague buildings solidified; and the cross continued its search. A second wave came, and then a third, and Tamaki watched it all.

The green cross stopped on a structure in the center of the grid. The grid completed its transformation, revealing a map of the city. Tamaki pressed a finger into his earpiece and reported, "The signal is coming from Tokyo Tower! I repeat, converge on that location!"

The mob of brainwashed civilians charged onto the rooftop.

Tamaki slammed his laptop closed, shoved it into his bag, and jumped to his feet in time to run with Jupiter, Mercury, and Moon toward the opposite side of the building. "Here!" he handed Sailor Mercury her computer. "Link the feed to your visor!"

Mercury nodded and tapped her earing twice. Her visor appeared in a flash of blue light. The scanning program immediately appeared on the artic screen. They reached the edge of the rooftop. Jupiter grabbed Tamaki's arm, and they jumped.

The journey to the Tokyo Tower passed in a blur. The four heroes moved quickly across the rooftops, doing their best to balance the line between speed and secrecy. Their powers aided them in their plight. They arrived at Tokyo Tower without incident.

Tokyo Tower was a landmark staple for the city. It rose over many of the buildings; a shining beacon of technology, architecture, and art. Floodlights illuminated the rust-red structure, and cast the world around it in a twilight blend of shadows and light. The three Sailor Scouts landed in front of the Tower; Tamaki, needing a moment to gain his bearings, knelt on the cool concrete.

"Tech!" Venus called. She landed at the inner edge of the hedges surrounding the Tower. She hurried to the small group, taking command in the absence of the Ninja. "Find a safe place to work! We need to disrupt that signal!"

"Right," Tamaki said. He sprinted for the Tower.

As he moved, he saw Sailor Mars arrive. "There's a mob heading this way," she warned. The warning was still echoing through the air when the first wave of brainwashed pedestrians appeared. The Sailor Scouts took position, forming a circle back-to-back, and waited.

"We can't attack them," Sailor Mars reminded them.

"Defense only," Venus instructed. "No powers. They'll be fine once Tech finds the source of the signal. Until then, we stall."

Sailor Moon clutched her moon crescent wand to her chest. "I'm ready," she said both to herself and to her friends.

The mob closed in around them.

"Let's do this!" Jupiter declared.

The battle began.

Above it all, Tamaki ran. He sprinted up the steps that wound around the interior of the Tower, taking them two and three at a time and rising higher and higher over the battlefield. He watched through the gaps between the railings as the mob charged. The girls held their own well, utilizing their training in hand-to-hand to defend against their attackers. Within moments, flashes of moonlight joined the fray. "That a girl," Tamaki whispered.

Below, Sailor Moon pointed her wand at another section of the mob and said, "Moon Healing Escalation!" A beam of silver moonlight burst from her wand and bathed the attackers. They fell in an unconscious heap to the ground, but, as soon as the gap was formed by the healed humans, more took their place, salivating with the chance to attack. "Why isn't it working?" Sailor Moon said in dismay.

"It's the signal!" Mercury said. "It's repossessing them faster than you are healing them!" She jumped back away from an attacker and pivoted away from another. She typed a command into her computer, and her visor beeped. "Tech, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Tamaki said.

"The signal is coming from somewhere near the top," Mercury reported.

"Of course," he said as he reached the main observation deck mid-way up the tower. He vaulted the chain closing off the landing and ran immediately for the next set of stairs leading to the second, smaller deck near the tower's top. "They couldn't make this easy on us."

"Hurry, Tech!" Venus said. "We can't keep this up forever!"

"We'll be there soon," Seiya assured suddenly, breaking the radio silence that had descended upon the Heroes. "Just hold on a little longer!"

"And keep your eyes open," Ryu warned. "Zoicite won't be far."

A flash of grey caught Tamaki's eyes. He groaned, "Way to jinx it, Ryu! Gals, they're here! Malachite and Zoicite are on your six!"

The warning came too late. Just as the Scouts were shifting their focus away from the mob, Malachite and Zoicite landed in the middle of their circle. A shockwave of dark energy emanated from them, throwing the Scouts into the waiting arms of the mob—all save for Sailor Moon. As the dark energy hit, Malachite grabbed Sailor Moon's outstretched arm and, with a cruel grin, twisted her arm back. Sailor Moon cried out in shock and in pain.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled. The possessed mob had she and the others trapped. The girls fought hard to get loose, battling against the hands clawing at their arms, legs, and torsos.

Sailor Moon stared up at Malachite and Zoicite, her large blue eyes shining with strength. Her arm may have been trapped, but she still had her wand. She lifted it over her head. The Silver Crystal glinted in the moonlight as she said, "Moon He—ah!" A fresh wave of pain rushed through her as Malachite twisted her arm further against its natural bent. The shock of the pain caused her to drop her crescent wand.

"None of that," Malachite growled. "Zoicite, get the Crystal."

"No!" Sailor Moon gasped as the blond General sauntered past. "Stop!"

Zoicite chuckled. "This was too easy," she said as she stooped down and reached for the wand. "I will never understand how a useless child like you got your hands on the most powerful magic in the universe." Her gloved fingers brushed the Crystal.

Moonlight flooded the clearing.

Zoicite screamed as a burst of power threw her backward.

Up in the Tower, Tamaki gripped the stair railing for dear life. Wind whipped past him and the flare of light blinded him. It lasted for only a moment, and then, there was silence. Spots danced in front of Tamaki's eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, as his teammates' voices called over the line all at once demanding to know what was going on over there. Tamaki felt strangely disoriented; shaking his head and blinking rapidly before finally looking down into the clearing. That was when those dreadful words passed his lips, and the last line of defense against the Dark Kingdom felt their hearts sink.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Seiya asked.

"I mean, they're gone!" Tamaki said. He began running back down the stairs.

"Do you mean gone gone like they just vanished or did the Dark Kingdom take them?" Ryu probed.

Tamaki stumbled as he returned to the main observation deck. "I mean they took a page out of Mamoru's book and vanished in a flash of light!" Tamaki reached the edge of the observation deck and looked down at the street far below.

"How?" Kyouya demanded. "Talk to me, Tamaki, what happened?"

"Zoicite and Malachite dropped out of literally nowhere, ambushed the girls, and then, flash!" Tamaki said. "That's it! That's all I've got!"

"That means..." There was a pause over the line; in that silence, Tamaki realized what it was that Seiya was concluding in that moment.

It was Ryu who spoke it. "Tamaki, get out of there now!"

Zoicite and Malachite looked up at the Tower.

Tamaki backed away from the deck's railing.

The two Dark Generals phased through space and appeared in the air right in front of Tamaki.

All of Tamaki's bravado, his genuine humor and his cocky belief in his own self sufficiency vanished as he stared up at the leering faces of the remaining two Dark Kingdom generals. "Guys," he whispered. "Help..."

The evil duo thrust their hands forward.

Tamaki leapt back, his eyes fixed on the dark energy gathering in those gloved hands, and instinctively pulled two knives from under his sleeves. He threw them in a desperate ploy to distract his opponents. Malachite vanished before the knife could hit and Zoicite dodged, but she was not quick enough. The thin line of blood followed the path of the blade as it cut across her cheek. "My face!" Zoicite howled.

Tamaki grinned in personal triumph but did not take his usual two seconds to make a comment. He was no fool; he knew the situation he was in; how every second would count in this battle. He ran for the stairs.

"Not so fast!" Malachite materialized in front of him, the surge of dark energy from before undisturbed from Tamaki's assault. The Silver Death lunged at Tamaki; the dark energy crackling between his fingers. Tamaki twisted to the right. The attack grazed his shoulder as he moved. His skin burned from the near contact. He had avoided a direct hit, but Malachite was not dissuaded. He released the pent up energy in a violent burst aimed for the observation deck.

Steel and tile ripped out from the impact zone; a destructive wave sent directly for Tamaki. The force of the attack slammed into Tamaki's back even before the debris could reach him. Tamaki stumbled into the stair railing. He looked down; the ground was so far away. He would never make it if he ran. The rumbling of the wave was deafening. In the seconds before it would hit, Tamaki made a desperate decision.

He vaulted over the railing and out into the open air. His body dropped; clearing the blast zone. Tamaki looked up as the wave of debris rushed out over where he had been standing moments ago. "Parkour," he whispered. He grabbed the stair railing three tiers down. The sudden stop in momentum jolted through him. Tamaki waited a moment and then pushed off the railing, twisted, and fell again. He counted to five and grabbed the next railing. He continued this pattern; grabbing and releasing and slowing his momentum until his feet finally touched the ground. He shouldered his backpack and ran for it.

He did not get far. Malachite grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him into the concrete. The impact broke Tamaki's headset.

"Enough of this," Malachite hissed as he hoisted Tamaki up, the broken bits of technology falling to the ground, and threw him to Zoicite.

His dark lover gleefully caught her prize, turned him around, and trapped Tamaki in a choke hold. Tamaki jerked against her grip, but she quickly twisted one of his arms behind his back, stopping his struggle. "Behave," she cooed.

Malachite bore down on the trapped warrior. "Where are they," he demanded.

Tamaki glared at his enemy. He would not answer the lowlife scumbag who had left V to die in a warehouse.

Malachite grabbed Tamaki's hair and forced his head back. "Answer me!" he snarled. "Where did they go!"

Tamaki forced himself to laugh despite the pain. "Got me," he ground out. "You were the ones standing next to them. How could you miss their exit? Does your Great Leader not offer a vision plan?"

Malachite punched Tamaki in the stomach and then forced the lad back up with a cruel tug of his hair. "Care to try again?"

"Malachite," Zoicite cautioned.

"What?" Malachite snapped. His grey eyes were blazing with rage.

Zoicite glanced at her captive, a strange yet fleeting something twisting her stomach. She forced herself to meet her lover's gaze. "We need him alive," she reminded him.

Malachite snarled and released his grip on Tamaki's hair. Tamaki doubled over as best he could, leaned heavily against Zoicite's arm, and hacked up the blood that had been pooling in his throat. "You had better cooperate," Zoicite whispered to him.

Tamaki glanced back at her, confused as to why she would care.

Malachite stalked a few paces away and turned, his sword materializing in his hand. He pointed the blade at Tamaki. "You have ten seconds to convince me of your usefulness."

Tamaki hated the fear that was rising inside of him. _So, this is it_ , he thought. It was the end of his journey. He would die here, alone, away from everyone he loved. It seemed fitting, he thought as he forced himself to stand straight and face his demise. He had spent the majority of his time in this battle in the shadows away from everyone. Why not die there as well?

A flash of silver in the shadows cut off his melancholy train of thought, and just like that, Tamaki's bravado returned. He smirked, spat some blood onto the ground, and fixed a cocky gaze on his executioner. "What happened to needing me alive?" he asked.

"You are alive as long as you are useful," Malachite warned. "And you are running out of time. Where are the Sailor Scouts?"

"The Scouts?" Tamaki hummed in thought. "Scouts? Scouts. Scouts scouts scouts...oh! You mean Sailor Moon, right? Warrior of love and justice; wielder of the Silver Crystal, the most powerful magic from the moon?" Malachite's eyes narrowed more and more the more Tamaki talked, but the lad would not give. _Just a little more_ , he told himself. He looked up at the darkening sky and the full moon overhead and grinned. "I guess she went home."

Malachite raised his sword, took a menacing step forward, and then, pivoted around to slam his blade down onto the katana that had struck from behind. Dark steel met pure blade, and Malachite glared hatefully at the one person who just would not die. "Ninja," he hissed.

"Death," Kyouya returned.

"I understood you had run off like a coward," Malachite sneered.

"I understood that you had missed me," Kyouya answered. "I guess we were both wrong." He pushed forward, throwing Malachite off, and charged.

"Go get him, Capt!" Tamaki cheered. He slammed his heel into Zoicite's foot, using the momentary distraction brought about by his commander's entrance to his advantage. Zoicite loosened her grip on his neck just enough for Tamaki to snap his head back into her nose. Zoicite yowled in pain, releasing Tamaki in favor of grabbing her throbbing face. Tamaki stumbled forward; his head ached from all the slamming and head butting, but his smirk did not falter.

"You little!" Zoicite snapped her fingers. A wave a foul energy rushed through the clearing.

The mob that had been rendered unconscious from the intense flare of pure magic that had heralded the Scouts' disappearance began to rouse.

Tamaki cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about that little snag. He still needed to find and destroy whatever she was using to broadcast her signal.

"Get him!" Zoicite snarled.

The first rousers rose at her command and charged; Tamaki dropped his backpack and pulled out his sai, ready to stand his ground.

Seiya and Ryu arrived in that moment, pushing through the first line of defense and knocking them back away from the youngest member of their team.

"It's about bloody time!" Tamaki snapped.

Seiya and Ryu took flanking positions next to him. "It's not easy getting across town without magic," Seiya said.

As he spoke, more of the mob rose to its feet and prepared to attack.

"Argue later; battle now!" Ryu reminded them.

"Right," Seiya swung his staff over his head and got ready to meet the next wave. "Tamaki, get to the signal. We'll hold them off!"

"I'm on it!" Tamaki scooped his bag up and turned to run to the Tower, but Zoicite phased into the air in front of him.

"Not so fast," she snarled. She lashed out at the peon who had dared mar her perfect face.

Ryu shoved Tamaki out of the way and took the brunt of the attack, blocking it as best he could with his duel blades. When the attack subsided, he raised his swords in challenge and taunted, "Ready for round three?"

Zoicite sneered hatefully at the redeemed warrior and met his challenge.

Tamaki made for the Tower again, but again, his path was cut off—this time by the mob that was quickly growing in number. "Uh, guys?" he called, knowing that they could not heed him but still needing to say what they all could see, "I'm not getting to the Tower."

The mob snickered and charged.

* * *

It was nothing like their first battle in the construction yard. Kyouya faced his enemy with only his wits and will to win. He did not dwell upon the yearning for his magic—the powers that had placed them on equal footing—nor did he think about the deadly intent he saw in Malachite's eyes. His mind was fixed on one thing only: survive.

The first time they had battled, Malachite had been toying with him; then, in the Starlight Tower, magic had given Kyouya the advantage. Here and now, at the Tokyo Tower, Kyouya was faced with the true disparage of their skills. Malachite, the Silver Death, was holding nothing back. He was no longer amused by the mortal boy who had stood up to him. He was focused, determined, and deadly, and Kyouya was one misstep away from losing it all.

"Why did you come back?" Malachite snarled. "Surely it could not be because of that _girl_!" Kyouya grit his teeth. A reply would divert his focus, and he could not afford that; though, it did not stop Malachite from his taunts. "It was quite noble of you to run to her defense," the Silver Death taunted. "That weak Sailor whore was all too easy for Danubrite to defeat. Had you remained in your cowardice, her body would even now be rotting in the caverns of the Dark Kingdom!"

A spike of anger threatened to disrupt his focus. Kyouya forced it back.

"Tell me, boy, how does it feel to fail?" Malachite's taunts continued. He bore down on Kyouya; their blades sparking with each blow struck. "You failed to protect the Prince of Terra!" That hit home; Kyouya's stance weakened a moment as his mind rebelliously turned to thoughts of Mamoru.

"I am no fool," Malachite leered. "My Queen believes the Prince to be in hiding, but you and I know better." He pushed forward, his strength overcoming Kyouya's until their faces were mere inches apart. "He's dead."

Kyouya's eyes flashed—rage, hate, and pain all confirming Malachite's suspicions. The Dark General smirked cruelly. "No one could survive such a blow."

"Shut up," Kyouya growled.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Malachite pushed Kyouya back with such force that the Ninja was unable to regain his footing before Malachite struck. "Where is he?" He demanded. His sword cut through the night; Kyouya barely blocked the flurry. "Where is the Prince if he is not dead? Hiding? Like you after that battle?" Malachite broke the barrage; he released a burst of dark energy into Kyouya's chest. Kyouya flew back and hit the ground with a strangled cry. Malachite stalked forward. "You failed the Prince. You failed _that girl_. And now!" He grabbed Kyouya by the collar and spat in his face, "You are going to fail your friends."

Kyouya glared hatefully at him, but Malachite was unfazed by his distain. In fact, he relished it. With a twisted smirk, he hoisted Kyouya up—rising higher and higher until they hung suspended over the battlefield. Kyouya's legs dangled beneath him, and he gripped Malachite's wrists, for they were the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Look around you, boy," Malachite commanded. "See the futility of your efforts!"

Against his will, Kyouya turned to the battle raging around him. The mob had become innumerable. It crowded the open spaces before and around the Tower and clogged the streets beyond. Tamaki and Seiya were back-to-back in the small circle at the center of it all, fighting without injuring and pushing back against the horde, but with each victory came ten more challengers. Ryu, who had pursued his adversary into the framework of the Tower, was thrown back from an attack by Zoicite. He landed in the middle of the circle and pushed up to his feet only to be swarmed by the mob. He battled his way out long enough to join Seiya and Tamaki. The three looked around at the odds. Their defeat was closing in around them.

Over all of this, Kyouya hung, trapped and unable to assist. Should Malachite release his grip, there would be nothing to protect Kyouya from his death. This fact caused Kyouya's anger to rise, for it put Malachite in charge of his survival, and Kyouya could not bear the indignation. He was the master of his own fate. He would decide how he lived and when he died; not this puppet! Kyouya swung his leg up to strike his captor.

Malachite would have none of it. He sent a wave of potent dark energy into Kyouya. It laced through his nerves, froze his blood, and assaulted his bones. Kyouya grit his teeth, refusing to cry out even as the pain crashed through him. When the assault ebbed, his strength waned, and, for a moment, he hung, helplessly, in the air; the hands of his enemy his sole support.

Malachite chuckled. "So easily defeated without your magic," he mused.

"I don't need it," Kyouya ground out. The effects of the attack were fading; he tightened his grip and renewed his efforts to prove just that.

Malachite renewed his efforts to prove the stubborn warrior wrong. A second jolt of power left Kyouya twice as dazed and even more frustrated. "This is the second time your life has been in my hands," Malachite taunted. He released more ofhis powers into his victim and watched with dark glee as Kyouya struggled against the pain. He continued his monologue, shooting more and more dark magic through Kyouya's body as with each word he spoke. "What was it you said to me that first time? You live because you can? How naïve. To think that you have any control over your fate is laughable. Look at you; dangling there, helpless and weak! Alive _only_ because I allow it."

He hoisted Kyouya up so that they were eye-to-eye; valiant silver even now challenging the sinister gray that narrowed in on him. "I am the author and finisher of your _fate_!" Malachite declared heatedly; Kyouya's challenging gaze drove Malachite's rage to burn the higher. His magic surged through Kyouya's beaten form, cowing all the while, "What chance did you ever have of defeating me? You foolish, impulsive _child_! You are nothing; a worthless, unskilled, magicless waste playing at being a hero; denying the truth and running from the inevitable!"

He stopped his attack. Kyouya unwillingly hung limp in this monster's hold. The magic wreaked havoc on his internal systems. His nerves and muscles spasmed; his chest constricted; and his body trembled from an inexplicable cold. Kyouya fought to keep his eyes open even as he felt the thunder of his heartbeat in his chest begin to slow. He would not give Malachite the satisfaction of seeing the fear he felt stirring—a fear that he had never before entertained. It whispered to him that maybe, just maybe, Malachite was right; that this battle he had been fighting was for not, and that his life was only a play thing in the hands of Fate. If that were all true, than Fate was a cruel mistress easily bought by those whom she favored.

"Die now, boy," Malachite snarled. "And know that it was I who chose this fate for you." Slowly, he unwound his fingers from Kyouya's collar.

Kyouya tried to get his arms to move; tried to reach up and grab Malachite; drag the wretch down with him and maybe, just maybe...maybe what? What could he do now? The wind rushed in his ears as he fell. His body would not respond. No matter how hard he forced his mind to move, his body was numb and his thoughts were muddled. Darkness crept at the edges of his vision, blurring the sky above him. He could feel death's cold touch reaching out to claim him. It was surreal; everything around him was slowing down; becoming hazy at the edges and yet so sharp and focused at the center. It felt like he was living his final moments in a tunnel that had walls made of nothingness and a small opening that was shrinking with each passing moment. The tunnel allowed very little sight or sound.

He could hear the battle. It should have been getting louder the closer he came to the ground, but it seemed so distant—the roar of the mob, the shouts of his brothers, and the laughter of his enemies—it all seemed like a fading memory.

He could not see the stars (he missed the stars; so bright and strong in the night sky), but the moon was full.

 _This is your fault_ , he thought as he looked at the moon. It was an errant thought that rose from the depths of his dimming soul. Images, blurred and indistinguishable, invaded the nothingness around him, bringing with it bursts of feelings that both confused and comforted him. A lethargic smile pulled at his lips as he thought, _You enchanted us with your promises and drove us to reach for the stars._

There was a saying about reaching for the stars; something about being warry of the fall, but, as Kyouya's eyes began to close, he could not help thinking that the fall had been worth it.

A rush of gold invaded the darkness. A surge of heat collided with the numbness. The tunnel collapsed around him as Kyouya's soul was wrenched from the edge and forced back into reality.

Something strong and insistent pressed into his chest and a powerful command to "Breath!" shook him to the core.

His body responded before his mind could engage. He gasped; like a drowning man reaching the surface of the ocean, he sucked in lung fulls of air, and with each desperate gulp, he pulled in the gold and the heat that was surrounding him. It rushed through him; spreading to every nerve, every muscle, and into the core of his aching bones. It injected life where Malachite had brought death, and yet, it went deeper still. It invaded his mind and dove into his heart, filling every knock and cranny of his being until all he knew was the gold and the heat.

It scared him to be so consumed, and Kyouya felt his need to run rising to combat it.

The command to "Breath," came again. It was said with more comfort and compassion this time and was followed by, "And don't fight it."

Kyouya wanted to fight it. He didn't understand it, and it frightened him. It was awakening a part of him that had been asleep for far too long—a part that had roused for a moment that day in the Star Light Tower but had been quickly shut out when the battle was done. It was a part of himself that he did not want to face.

"Kyouya," that voice said.

The veil of sensation, of gold and of fire, and of life returning to what was dying all rolled back, and Kyouya finally found the strength and the focus needed to open his eyes.

A face he thought he'd never see again filled his vision. "Mamoru?" he gasped.

It was Mamoru but something was different. Kyouya did not know what.

Mamoru was kneeling next to him. He was dressed in black and gold armor. His eyes were blazing with authority, and his hand was pressed into Kyouya's chest. He was the source of the gold and heat. All around them was golden light, but Kyouya barely registered it. His gaze was fixed solely on his friend.

Mamoru pulled his hand back and then waved it. A flash of golden magic summoned a sword to Mamoru's hand. It was a double-bladed broadsword with an ivory handle marked with black stripes. It was a blade Kyouya knew well, though he could not fathom how or why. Mamoru held the sword out to him. "Take it," he said.

The golden magic around them swirled in one final salvo before it disappeared in a powerful burst, revealing the forgotten battlefield. They were on the ground in the center of the circle that had been the center of the mob. Seiya, Ryu, and Tamaki were standing around them, watching intently for what would happen next; the citizens of Tokyo who had been only moments ago vying for the Heroes' deaths, were lying in stunned paralyses, and, hovering over them like the demons they were were Zoicite and Malachite, watching with disbelief as the scene unfolded.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed as he pressed the sword insistently against Kyouya's chest. "Take it," he said again, "And _kill_ that bastard!"

Kyouya looked past Mamoru to see Malachite glaring hatefully at him. Their eyes met, and a resounding truth passed between them. Their battle had begun long ago; born in a time and a place where superstition had felled a Pharaoh and an unwanted Fate had driven Kyouya to rebel against it all. "Anubis," Kyouya growled.

"Abomination," Malachite hissed in return.

Kyouya grabbed the sword and, with a surge of magic more powerful than anything he had felt in the Star Light Tower, charged the man who had taken everything he loved away from him.

Tamaki was close behind him. His eyes flashed dangerously, and his steps were equally as determined as Kyouya's, but his target was not so hateful. Zoicite stared at Tamaki with a mix of confusion, pain, and happiness. "Pollex?" she whispered.

Tamaki did not answer. He raised his sai—transformed from common metal to superior crystal—and yelled his battle cry. Zoicite jumped back away from the first charge. "Pollex!" she said again. "Stop!"

Tamaki did not heed her.

Below them, the power of Zoicite's signal pulled the mob unwillingly from its stupor. Mamoru, Ryu, and Seiya watched the enslaved people of Tokyo come to life to do their mistress's bidding.

"We need to destroy the signal," Ryu said.

Seiya nodded. His eyes were closed, and his brow was furrowed. He titled his head as if listening to something far away. A crystal shard slammed into the ground at Seiya's feet. He picked it up and smiled. "Tamaki says the signal is coming from the third satellite at the top. Take this," he said, his eyes still closed as he tossed the crystal to Ryu. "You'll know what to do with it, I think."

Ryu nodded; he placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. Fire surged up around them, and they were gone.

Seiya laid his staff on the ground. The time for physical force had passed, thus, he stood tall without his weapon and raised his hands to the sky. He opened his mind to the magic awakened inside of him and let it flow. "You will stop now," he said, and the mob obeyed. His magic sent the command into the minds of every captured human in the courtyard, stopping their advance and hindering the efforts of those beyond. Any whose minds were not under his sway had to push through the frozen horde in order to reach their targets, but once they crossed the threshold into the Tokyo Tower area, they, too, came under his control and froze.

Atop the Tokyo Tower, Ryu and Mamoru worked to break the signal. They had found the third satellite dish and, with an easy stroke of Mamoru's sword, severed the power. "Step one, completed," Mamoru said with a grin.

"Now for the hard part," Ryu said.

Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. He reached for the crystal, which Ryu supplied him. "I've missed this," he said off handedly.

"I believe Tamaki would have a clever thing or two to say here," Ryu said. "Something about missing battle and danger and the like."

"I'm glad to know some things don't change," Mamoru said. He allowed himself a moment's indulgence in the memories that were occupying his mind. When he looked up at Ryu, there was mischief in his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ryu said.

Mamoru focused on the crystal. The shard began to glow a soft golden light. Ryu touched the tip of the shard, and fire mixed with the gold. The powers of the two defenders of the earth mixed inside the crystal until it pulsed with the blend of golden light and living fire.

Mamoru touched the magically infused crystal to the antenna of the satellite that had until moments before been broadcasting Zoicite's command. The crystal fused with the metal and spread until the entire satellite dish was covered in glowing crystal. Mamoru and Ryu stepped back in anticipation.

The golden light and living fire surged through the crystal, to the antenna, and rushed out into the open air in a powerful wave of purifying might. It brought healing and purification to the people of Tokyo. As it reversed the damage caused by Zoicite's spell, Seiya added his magic by weaving a single dream over the minds of the people. It lulled them into a haze and commanded them to their homes and their beds where they would awaken the next morning with no memory of what had occurred on this wretched night.

When it was done and the mob had dispersed, Mamoru and Ryu joined Seiya back on the ground and watched the last two members of their team complete their unfinished business with the past.

* * *

Zoicite did not like how she felt. For as long as she could remember, her emotions had been simple things. She was adept at wielding them to her needs. She understood anger and hatred and rage against her enemies. She relished the lust and desire she felt when with Malachite. She submitted to the fear and need to prove herself when before her queen. Ambition and pride drove her to do the will of their Great Leader.

But here and now, faced with this boy from her past, she felt something new, like the flutter she had felt earlier when Malachite had threatened the boy, and she hated. It was something warm and soft and yet painful. That cursed golden light had filled her mind with images of a face so like her own who had stood by her for many years only to walk away from her when given the choice. Her chest ached at the thought, and her anger burned because of it. That golden light had made her weak. She despised weakness, yet she could not muster the strength to stamp it out as she once had because _this boy_!

This boy who had joined the war alongside Sailor Venus, who had intervened in her fight with Jadeite, and who had stolen the Rainbow Crystals; who had defied her in battle and who even now chose to stand against her. This boy who she had mocked and taunted was causing her to feel weak; because that golden light had told her that this boy had another name, one that had been very dear to her once upon a time but was now once again on the opposite side of her convictions.

She did not like how this made her feel at all.

"Pollex," she whispered as she ducked under a spray of crystal shards. How alike their powers were. Both were born with the might of the north buried in their hearts. His had been awakened by the Prince of Terra; hers by the darker touch of their Great Leader. She had only wanted to return to her place by his side. How had he not seen that? They were two as one; they were meant to walk side-by-side as equals. He was the one who had charged ahead of her. It was his fault she chose the Dark Kingdom! If he had not left her, none of this would have happened! Those dark thoughts worked their sinister magic. Her anger blazed higher, momentarily numbing the ache in her chest and giving her the resolve to counter his attacks. She would show him just how powerful she was! She would make him pay for leaving her behind!

She summoned a rain of shards and threw them at him. The dark crystals flew through the air, driving the warrior of Terra out of the sky and back to the ground. She chased after him, a dark crystal sword coming to her hand. He blocked her strike with his crystal sai. "Why must you stand against me?" she demanded as their weapons met.

"You are my enemy," Tamaki said simply. There was no trace of the mirth or mischief that had defined him in this lifetime.

They separated and in the momentary pause between attacks, Zoicite said, "I'm your sister! Your twin! Does that mean nothing?"

"You lost the right to call yourself my anything when you killed me," Tamaki said.

"I would not have killed you had you listened to reason," Zoicite snarled.

"Reason?" Tamaki balked. He charged, and Zoicite met him halfway. "You drove our people to madness, whipped them into a rebellious frenzy against the Golden Throne. You offered them to Beryl! Where was the reason in that?"

As they danced around one another, Zoicite caught sight of the one who was truly to blame. The Prince of Terra stood on the outskirts of the battlefield watching them with those deep blue eyes that Zoicite hated so much! They were the eyes that had looked at her brother with immense love while never once turning to her. He was the one who filled her brother's head with dreams about adventures far away from her. He was the one who convinced her brother to leave her. It was his fault!

Zoicite pulled away from Tamaki, her eyes now focused on the returned Prince. Jadeite and the Scientist stepped in front of the ebony-haired boy, but in the end, it was Tamaki that stopped her. He summoned a wall of crystals to separate her from her prey. Her momentum propelled her into the wall, and his magic phased her through it. She reappeared on the other side of the battlefield, where he was waiting for her with sai raised. She narrowed her eyes as they met again. "You chose that boy over me!"

Her accusation echoed in the air between them.

"Yes," Tamaki acknowledged as his sai caught her blade. "And I will always choose him over you."

* * *

Kyouya was fighting in a blind rage. It was white hot, flowing through his blood and giving him a singular focus: kill the man who had killed him. His mind was filled with a past he dared not accept and a present that fueled his vengeance. This man who shared his blood had stolen everything Kyouya had ever loved, and Kyouya would not stop until he had revenge.

Kyouya chased Malachite through the air, across the clearing, and up into the Tower. Wherever the Dark General lead, Kyouya followed. He would not let Malachite escape his sight. The magic pumping inside of him put them on an even playing field. Neither was holding anything back. Dark energy battled against the white and black of Kyouya's magic. The enhanced physical prowess of the Dark Kingdom was pitted against the speed and agility granted him by his birthright. Their swords met, and sparks flew with each momentary contact. They were a blur, moving faster than shadows and barely leaving their imprint on the visual world. Those without magic to guide them would never see the duo; those with magic watched patiently, knowing the severity of this battle.

Every blow Kyouya struck was in retribution for what this man had done. He had murdered their father, the wise Pharaoh of the Central Kingdoms; he had sent Kyouya to a premature death in order to appease superstition; he had turned the people of the Central Kingdoms over to the Dark Kingdom and rebelled against the Golden Throne. He had led the Dark Kingdom against the armies of Terra. He had kidnapped Mamoru, manipulated Venus, put his friends in dangerous countless times, and he had been the one to order the archers to fire on that final day on Terra.

Kyouya yelled his rage. No matter what became of this war in his soul over the past and the present, he would see Malachite die tonight!

And just like that, it ended. In the place between focus and rage where the magics of darkness and light collided, Kyouya saw his opening. He knocked the blade of his opponent away and, with all the powers of the Central Kingdom backing him, rammed his sword through Malachite's unprotected torso.

Somewhere below him, Zoicite screamed in agony, anger, and denial. Kyouya did not heed it. His opponent was still breathing. He would not divert his attention until after Malachite's last breath.

Malachite clutched at the blade. Green blood poured like thick sludge from the wound and spilt down onto the cold stone beneath him. He choked out a laugh through the blood filling his lungs and sneered at Kyouya. "Do you...really think...this will end me?" He chuckled again. He leaned forward in spite of the blade. "My...Queen...will not...leave me to death... our Great Leader... _will_ rise...and...the Dark Kingdom...will rule...all..."

Kyouya pulled his blade free and with a final swing, severed Malachite's head from his shoulders. The body of the Dark Kingdom's greatest warrior dropped to the earth, and as it fell, it dissolved into dust. Kyouya watched the body disappear, Malachite's final threat still ringing in his ears. He looked up at the dark sky, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The cool night air cleared his rage and allowed his soul to focus once more. He flicked the green blood from his sword and prepared for what would need to happen next.

* * *

"No!" Zoicite screamed as the body of her lover dissolved before her eyes.

Tamaki utilized the distraction to his advantage. He wanted to end this battle swiftly before the emotions raging in his heart overwhelmed him. He struck fast and accurately. Crystals flew through the air, their aim true, to strike where he commanded.

The crystals wrapped around Zoicite's ankles, wrists, waist, and neck. Each one struck with such force as to drive Zoicite to the ground. Before her sorrow could clear, the sole remaining General found herself pinned to the ground by her brother's crystals. The pure shards morphed around her, forming cuffs around her ankles and wrists; the edges dug into the ground, trapping her. The same happened around her waist and neck. Zoicite could not move; still, she struggled against the bonds, shouting curses at them even as the tears poured from her eyes.

Tamaki walked over to his trapped sister, sheathing his sai as he went. He knelt next to her and placed one hand over her eyes and the other over her heart. Only then did he allow the tears that had threatened him since the golden light's unlocking of his past to rise in his eyes and find freedom on his cheeks.

"Pollex," Zoicite whimpered suddenly.

Tamaki's fingers flinched over her eyes. He leaned over her to press his forehand against his hand acting as the blindfold. "I'm here," he whispered.

Her tears were hot beneath his hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know," Tamaki breathed, unable to raise his voice over a whisper least it break under his despair. He closed his eyes and focused his magic to the hand pressing into his sister's chest. "Don't worry," he whispered as his mind replayed the memories of who she had been before the Dark Kingdom corrupted her. "I'm going to save you."

His magic coalesced; his fingers flexed over her heart; and a crystal shard, pure and strong, shot forth to do its Master's will. The shard pierced her heart and ended her pain.

Tamaki held his breath as the last of hers leaked out into the air. Then, as the quiet of reality settled in around him, he released the sob that had risen in his throat. He clutched his sister's jacket and pressed a trembling kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Castor," he whispered only to her.

He stayed there, not moving even as her body began to dissolve. He held on tight, refusing to let go. He had lost her so long ago; he would not leave her now until the last of her essence disappeared on the wind.

Behind him, Ryu, Seiya, and Mamoru gathered. Tamaki forced himself to sit back on his heels. His face was turned toward the sky, and his tears fell unhindered. Mamoru gripped his shoulder, giving what comfort her could. "It will be ok," he promised.

"I know," Tamaki said with a shaky breath. "She's free now."

Mamoru squeezed Tamaki's shoulder once more, and then he turned away.

He was not surprised when he was greeted by Kyouya's sword pressing into his throat.

Ryu and Seiya stepped back in shock; Tamaki stared with widening eyes.

Mamoru stood with unnatural calm as Kyouya glared at him.

"Who are you?" Kyouya demanded.

Mamoru smiled a mysterious sort of smile and said, "That is the question, isn't it?"

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hello everyone. Here it is! Mamoru's return. Or is it? What does Kyouya know that the others don't? Or is it the other way around? Answers coming in the next chapter.

The references to Tamaki's and Kyouya's Silver Millennium histories are explained in detail in "Here Without You". I do hope by this time you have all taken a moment to read the original Never Gone Universe. Those stories will help fill some of the gaps I am purposefully leaving in this story. I have detailed the Silver Millennium as canonized in Never Gone in the original fic universe. For the sake of time, I am not repeating every single detail here.

Secondly, to those who may be getting confused about the overall story line because you are unfamiliar with the original anime, google search "Sailor Moon Episode Guide". Wikipedia has a great summary of each episode. It has helped refresh my memory while writing this. I am certain it will help you as well.

Lastly, on that note, I wanted to rehash the Zoicite/Tanzanite parallel. When I developed the original Never Gone Universe, I tackled the unexplained questions as to how or why the Generals would turn on Endymion so easily. My theories are laid out in Never Gone, and I have hinted at it in this story. In the 90's anime English dub, they made Zoicite a girl. I decided to build on that idea by making her the evil twin. I, then, stumbled upon in another Sailor Scout/Generals fic that Tanzanite and Zoicite were the same mineral, and the history of Tanzanite and Zoicite was born from there.

I believe those were the only things I wanted to cover in this author's note. We are 3 chapters away from the end. Hang on to your seats everyone. I will en devour to finish this fic before the new year. Reviews are love and motivation.

Warm Regards,

Jecir


	27. A Return to Purpose

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Return to Purpose

The air was tense in the courtyard surrounding the Tokyo Tower. Five young men stood in heavy silence, the remnants of battle all around them. Three watched in varying states of shock as their leader stared down the returned Mamoru.

Kyouya's blade glinted in the light of the full moon. His eyes were narrowed and cold. He would not back down. He had made his demand, and he would receive an answer.

Mamoru continued to smile mysteriously at the seething young man. He cocked his head to the side, showing no signs of fear of or intimidation from the ancient blade threatening his life. He took a step forward. The blade passed over the skin of his neck without cutting as he glided forward with grace, poise, and confidence. "And," he said in continuation of his furtive answer to the challenge thrown before him. "The answer to that depends on you."

He stopped his advance. He now stood toe-to-toe with the silver-haired warrior; the curves of the sword's hilt pressing in where sharpened steel once claimed right. There, he gazed deep into Kyouya's soul; past defenses built over years of pain and concealed fears to the secret heart where the real Kyouya dwelt. He lowered his voice and spoke in tones that both commanded and comforted, "Who are you? Are you Hatake Kyouya? General Kunzite? Prince Ahkmed?" His voice dropped to the barest whisper as he leaned forward and asked, "Byako?"

Kyouya stiffened; his hands trembled as an echo of power pulsed through him. "Don't," he pleaded.

"You need to decide who you are," Mamoru whispered with conviction and passion that defied his age and twisted at the deep secrets now freed in Kyouya's soul. The ebony-clad young man stepped back. The weight of the moment dissipated with each step he took. He spread his arms in both invitation and presentation. "Then, you will know who I am."

The clearing was flooded with moonlight. It drove away the last remnants of tension and, when it faded, returned the night to its normalcy.

"I think we should take five," Mamoru declared before any could comprehend what had just happened. He turned and smiled. "I believe the girls have quite a tale to tell us."

The Sailor Scouts all stared back at Mamoru; each displaying their own surprise in their own ways. It was Sailor Moon who dared to utter, "Mamoru?" in a breathy, hopeful whisper.

Mamoru presented a special smile just for her, and then turned back to his brothers and especially to the still very shaken Kyouya. "Let's take a moment. Meet back at the Hikawa Shrine in an hour?"

No one argued with that. The group broke. Rei ran across the clearing and threw herself happily into Ryu's arms. He picked her up and spun her around, laughter flowing from both their lips as they rejoiced in the moment. Ami was subject to a similar welcome; Tamaki wasting no time to snatching her up into an impassioned hug before claiming her hand and pulling her off into the night.

Makoto was less enthusiastic in her greeting. Her steps, though light with joy, were slowed by trepidation. She paused before Seiya and slowly reached up to push his hair from his face. What she saw there made her sigh heavily. "They could not give us this?" she asked.

Seiya took her hand, kissed it, and said solemnly, "It is the price I pay no matter what life I live. I cannot see both the future and the present."

Makoto laced her fingers through the hand that held hers captive, and together, they left the battleground behind them.

The tension from before settled in to the space and the silence left by the heroes and the scouts; it was a tension that spoke of secret matters still needing to be resolved. Kyouya pooled what was left of his courage into his will. He raised his head and stepped forward. He would not turn his back on this stranger who acted so much like his old friend. He walked straight ahead, his steps displaying a strength he did not truly feel, and made to pass this not-Mamoru.

"Kyouya.

Kyouya stopped.

Mamoru locked his gaze on the tiger. "I _will_ see you at the Hikawa Shrine in one hour."

Kyouya swallowed hard, his resolve falling in tatters around him. He took one shaky step then another, his pace quickening with each one as it lead him far away from this unnatural encounter. He restrained himself only so far as the edge of the courtyard, and then, he was gone, running once again from that which he did not understand.

Mamoru took a deep breath and released it slowly. This night was long and it would be longer still for there was something very important that must be done before the moon set. He breathed deep the cool night air once more, relishing how it washed through his lungs and filled him with life; then, he turned back to the one he had missed the most, and his melancholy faded.

Sailor Moon stood vigilantly across from him. Her large blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight even as her tears threatened to fall. She clutched the Moon Crescent Wand against her chest as if in prayer. She was smiling so brightly and radiating such love that Mamoru felt he might drown. His love for her rose and nearly choked his words. "Serenity," he whispered.

The tears broke free. Sailor Moon ran forward. "Endymion!" she cried joyously.

He opened his arms to her, enfolded her against him, and sighed happily, "I found you. I finally found you."

* * *

Rei and Ryu stood beneath the moonlight in the outer courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine. There was nowhere else they wanted to be but here in the place that had brought them back together after so very long.

Rei smiled at the man she loved. She was incandescently happy right now. There was nothing in the entire universe that could dampen the flames burning in her heart. She let them flare, let them run hot through her veins, and let the magic within reach out to him. She had missed him; though her heart had never known, her spirit had. Every day without him had been colorless and empty by comparison to these last few months.

Ryu kept his arms wrapped firmly around her. His forehead was pressed against hers, and he could not get enough of her beauty. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were so tempting. His newly returned power beat within him; it was impatient to merge with hers as it once had eons ago.

When the golden light had filled the clearing, Ryu knew what to expect even before the floodgates of memory and magic were opened. While Tamaki and Seiya had ducked in defense against the flare, he had embraced it. It was the light of Terra—the golden might of the planet's heart; a powerful release that could only come from the Prince of Terra. He had not been surprised when Mamoru appeared amidst the flare. Even now, Ryu celebrated the memory with elation. His master had returned, and with him, all the secrets of Terra's soul.

Rei kissed him on the nose, drawing him out of his memories and back into their moment. Her smile was playful and her eyes continued to dance. "Hello, my husband," she said; her tongue relished each word.

Ryu gasped in delight at the sound. "Hello, my wife," he replied. He pulled her even closer, if that were possible, and breathed in her scent. "I have missed you."

"The missing is over," Rei said as she pulled back so she could look into his wonderful eyes. "We are free now. Free to return to who we were and become what we are meant to be, my dear Suza—"

Ryu pressed his lips to hers, silencing that name before it could cross her lips. The magic within him surged in protest. Ryu winced a little even as he was swept away by the pleasure of her kiss. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers. "Please don't," he whispered gently. He knew he had caused her pain just then by his actions, but he needed to speak. "Not yet."

Rei tilted her head in wonder. "Why?" she asked.

"Because," Ryu said through a breathy laugh. "Because, my beautiful Mars, our souls may be old but our bodies are not." He laced his fingers through her long, raven-hair and cupped her face. "I do not trust myself should we reopen our soul-bond." His eyes roamed over her face, taking in each detail and them committing to memory. "And I dare not damage you."

Everything inside of Rei protested that it would be alright, but beneath her feelings and the fires of her passion, she knew that he was right. She nodded as best she could, for she was still cradled in his hands. "I understand," she said. She took a deep breath to fortify herself. "We've waited a lifetime. Three years—"

"Five," Ryu countered.

" _Four_ ," Rei said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Won't kill us."

"Four years," Ryu acquiesced. "In four years, Hino Rei, beneath the full moon, I will marry you again."

Rei bit her lip, but it did not suppress the giggle rising inside of her. She turned her head so she could kiss his palm. Ryu responded by pulling her in for a sweet kiss on her lips. The brief contact was enough to fill their hearts to bursting, and he buried his head in her hair, laughter once again spilling out of him to fill the night.

* * *

"It isn't fair," Makoto whispered. She and Seiya sat on a hill top in a park beneath a tree that Seiya had said was an important place. She had not questioned him; she simply sat next to him on the cool grass and leaned into him, loving his warmth and cursing his magic. She turned to gaze up at the inevitable; feeling the indignant denial rising in her as she did.

Seiya's beautiful eyes were gone. Instead of the warm chocolate that she had loved to indulge, there was a film of grey—like clouds had settled in his eyes and would never lift. Makoto wanted to cry, wanted to rage, wanted to do _something_ to release the feelings inside of her. She thought that maybe in this life they would be able to...maybe...

Seiya chuckled. "I can hear you," he teased.

Makoto flushed and tried to turn away, but his long fingers captured her chin and forced her to remain just where she was so that he could press a kiss to her furrowed brow. "It's going to take some getting used to," he confessed. "But, I can still see you."

"I know," Makoto lamented. She truly did know. She remembered what it had been like in the past when all she had known was the mystery of his cloudy eyes.

Somehow, in the midst of the battle when Zoicite had nearly stolen the Silver Crystal, Makoto and the other Sailor Scouts had been teleported to the Moon. There, they had met the remnants of Queen Serenity's spirit. Queen Serenity—the last monarch of the Moon—had shown them the final days of the Moon Kingdom, releasing the memories of the Dark Kingdom's invasion and subsequent destruction of the Moon Kingdom and the alliance of planets known as the Silver Millennium. As the tragic history of their people came to it horrifying end, a powerful golden light overtook them, and a new set of memories were released—memories of happy days spent on the forbidden planet of Terra. It was then that Makoto remembered meeting the refined scholar of the Golden Halls who had treated her as a woman first and a warrior second. No one in the Silver Millennium Alliance had ever done that. She remembered how much it had first infuriated her and then how it had drawn her until she could not tear herself from his side.

In those days, she had not known the pleasure of seeing his emotions in his eyes. She wished she had taken more advantage of the brief time allowed them here and now; that she had committed to memory every moment that his dark cocoa eyes met hers, every shade seen, and every expression reflected. It truly was not fair.

Seiya stroked her face. Makoto had not realized she had been crying until his thumb brushed against the damp trail on her cheek. "Is it truly so hideous?" he asked.

"No!" Makoto protested. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her face. "I just...I loved knowing that you could see me, really, truly see me. I never knew, back then, if..." Makoto flushed deeper as the fears and insecurities of her past life returned with a vengeance. "Had you seen me then, would you have loved me?"

Seiya pulled her to him, tucking her under his chin and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace that battled against her fears. "Kino Makoto, I have loved you, I do love you, and I will always love you—with or without my sight. Indeed, I saw a truer you then and now than I ever could with eyes that only saw the outside." He pulled back enough to look down at her. "What I see now—the lightening dancing through your veins; the storm of your soul; the beautiful garden of your heart—it is more wondrous than your perfect face, and that is saying something, because you have always been breathtaking to me. You are spirit and passion and strength and gentleness and..." He trailed off in a lover's sigh. "I could gaze at you for eternity and not be satisfied."

Makoto blushed more and more with each word he spoke. "Embracing your past," she said thickly. "Has revived the poet."

"There are a great many things returned to me," Seiya said. He traced his finger down her face. "Memories," he said as he traced her brow. "Magic." He caressed the slope of her nose, and then placed that wandering finger under her chin and finished, "You." He slowly lowered his head so that he could touch his lips to hers. It was a slow meeting of souls; brief yet powerful. Seiya hummed in pleasure as he pulled away. He could see the affect he had on her in her aura, and it warmed his heart. "I intend never to lose any of this again."

* * *

"Tell me about the Moon Kingdom," Tamaki said swiftly. "What was it like? Is it still intact? What about the Dark Kingdom? Did you learn anything? I learned a lot! I remember everything! This is so amazing!" Tamaki danced about excitedly. He and Ami were alone in the back room of the Chess Palace. He had used his newly revived powers to teleport them to there. They had stepped through the gilded mirror that hung over the fireplace in the back of the room.

Ami had been relieved to find the Chess Palace restored. She had been worried after the battle with Ryo, but the hideaway as good as new. The chairs had been repaired, and her grandfather's prize chess board had been refurbished and returned to its place of honor amongst the chess sets in this room. Ami sat in one of the plush chairs; she was content to allow Tamaki to talk, loving his excitement and exuberance.

"We were in the middle of the mob!" Tamaki was saying. He had not stopped since taking her hand at the Tokyo Tower. "Totally thought we were going to die, and then _whoosh_! The entire clearing was filled with golden light! And I was like 'Oh my God! This is it! We are so dead!' and then, _perg!_ " He flexed his fingers outward from his forehead, mimicking the saying "My brain exploded". "I remembered everything." He sank to his knees in front of Ami's chair and looked up at her with childish wonder. "I remembered Endymion and the palace and you and me and magic!" He summoned two crystals and laughed giddily as they caught the light and reflected it out in rainbows that danced across the walls.

"And then!" His countenance suddenly dropped. He slumped back, his eyes clouding over with sorrow; it was an expression Ami had not seen on Tamaki's face since the Silver Millennium. The crystals in his hands dissolved, and he looked at his palms helplessly. "I remembered my sister." The tears that had flowed so easily on the battlefield and yet were washed away in the wave of his joy at seeing Ami returned to him came back now as he thought of his lost family.

Ami quickly knelt down next to him and drew him to her. Tamaki leaned against her, his eyes staring into memory. The tears fell silently down his narrow cheeks. "Is it wrong that I want her back?" he asked. "That I wish she had been reincarnated with me instead of not?" He looked up at Ami, still so much like the child he was in this life. "Could I have saved her if she had been?"

"I don't know," Ami confessed. "Queen Serenity trapped the Dark Kingdom; she locked them away. I don't know if your sister would have been safe from them had she been reincarnated. None of us were."

"I know, but," Tamaki tried, but Ami gently shushed him.

"You cannot focus on what could have been," she said, her tone soft with compassion. "It will only hurt more if you do."

Tamaki swallowed back his tears. "It hurts," he whispered in a trembling voice. "It hurts so much. I've only just remembered, too, but..." He tried to smile through the tears as best he could. "I wish..." His voice broke. Ami guided his head to her shoulder and let him rest there, his tears slipping off his nose onto her shirt. "I wish..." he said again, and then a sob rose in his throat and choked out his words. "Castor!"

Ami kissed his hair and slowly ran her fingers through his wild curls as he cried. She would bear the secrets of his pain so that, when it was over, he could smile for her.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Usagi asked.

They were sitting on a bench in a quiet corner of the city looking up at the full moon. She was leaning back against his chest, his arms looped loosely around her. She held tight to his arms, knowing that she would be afraid for some time of his disappearing again.

Mamoru smiled down at her. "I was in Elysian," he said.

Usagi tilted her head up enough to look at him. "Elysian? How?"

"It survived the war," Mamoru said. "It is a bit confusing. Helios explained it to me, and I still don't think I understand. According to him, after you and I died—"

"Not a pleasant memory," Usagi said; scrunching her nose as she did.

"No, it's not," Mamoru laughed. "He said the golden crystal returned to the Temple and, moments before Queen Serenity...reset everything?" Usagi nodded in confirmation. Her mother had used the Imperial Silver Crystal to trap the Dark Kingdom and then send all of the citizens of the Moon into a future on earth. All life in the universe was gone, filtered back into Terra at the command of the Silver Queen in order to give her daughter a chance to live.

"Before that," Mamoru continued. "Apparently, Elysian, fueled by the golden crystal, teleported into the space between reality and dreams, and there it remains ever now, awaiting the day that the Golden Throne is restored. Something like that."

"That's really romantic," Usagi said.

"Our lives have been little else," Mamoru agreed. "We are the reincarnations of a lost kingdom, fighting an ancient war, and reuniting lost loves. We are definitely romantic."

Usagi smiled at his depiction of their lives. "It is everything my mother wanted for me, except the ancient war part. She hoped I could live a normal life here." Usagi sighed wistfully. "I guess we don't always get what we want."

"We might yet," Mamoru said. "You never know what the future holds."

"True," Usagi agreed. "We were beginning to think you were never coming back." She squeezed his arms; her confession, though spoken in a light-hearted manner, displaying a painful doubt she had not wanted to admit she had carried. "Why didn't you come back?"

Mamoru placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "I am sorry," he whispered. "I could not return until the full moon. The gateway to Elysian is only open during that time. When I woke up there, days had already passed. I had to wait for the gates to reopen." Mamoru gazed at the moon again, a nostalgic smile lighting his face. "But, I'm glad I got to spend some time there. Helios helped me sort through my memories. They had returned while I was healing. It was quite a shock waking up in a strange realm with a whole other life in my head. No wonder Kyouya's so mad at me."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"That's entirely up to him," Mamoru said. "Everything now rides on him."

* * *

The night embraced him. Kyouya had never experienced anything like it before—no, that was a lie. He had felt this way several times in the...He shook his head and pushed that thought away.

Magic pumped through his veins. It was stronger than when he had wielded it at the Star Light Tower; stronger, purer, and limitless. It was as if the very night poured into him, giving him its strength. Kyouya grit his teeth, torn between the freedom and the fear of it all.

A flash of orange and gold let him know that he was not alone. Kyouya glanced over his shoulder and sent a grateful smile to her. Minako, still clad in her Sailor Scout uniform, returned his gratitude with a nod of understanding. Right now, she acknowledged, he needed to run.

So, he ran as far and as fast as his magic and his will would take him. He ran through shadows and light; through trails and alleys; over buildings and into the world beyond. The darkness whispered to him of all the secret passageways the city had to offer, and he allowed himself to traverse them. It was a small indulgence, a moment of hypocrisy on his part, but for the sake of his sanity, he allowed it. If he was going to face the imposter that dared to pretend to be Mamoru, he would need to clear his mind.

The end of the hour allotted him drew near. Kyouya could feel it. It was like a pull in his heart, demanding he return to the Hikawa Shrine. Kyouya resisted it for the time being. He needed a little more time...just a little more time...

Time would not be stopped, though, and soon, Kyouya found himself walking the familiar path back to the Shrine. Minako walked with him. She held his hand and offered her strength. They walked the deserted streets in silence. All the people of Tokyo were in bed, lulled there by Seiya's command. The two guardians of the earth had the city to themselves if only for a moment.

At length, Minako asked, "What is it?" She looked up at him. "Mamoru is back, and yet, you are not happy about it."

Kyouya turned away.

Minako squeezed his hand. "Please tell me."

Kyouya remained silent for several minutes. Minako wondered if he was going to answer her, but then she heard...

"I'm afraid."

Those words were whispered so softly that Minako thought for a moment that she had imagined them, but then Kyouya turned to her with a look of such confusion and fear that it caused Minako to pause. "I'm so afraid," he said again. "None of this makes sense. It never did, but now..." He turned away. "Nothing is the same, and it scares me."

Minako moved to stand in front of him. She kept his one hand in hers, cupped his face with her other, and smiled softly up at him. Her eyes were shining with compassion and understanding. "I know," she said. "It's going to be ok."

"Is it?" Kyouya asked. He looked so lost; a rare moment of vulnerability where all of his defenses were down. There was no cold mask to hide behind; no cool confidence to command. He was laid bare before her with no way to escape what was coming.

Minako stroked his face. "Yes," she assured him. "It's ok to be scared. Mamoru will understand. He's your friend."

"I don't know who that is," Kyouya said. "He may look like Mamoru, but—"

"But he is so much more," Minako said. "Something has changed within him, but he is still Mamoru." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You know this." Kyouya closed his eyes. Minako could see the struggle on his face. "Don't fight it, Kyouya."

He frowned and, opening his eyes just slightly, peered at her through heavy lids. "How can you bear this?" he asked. "All these memories; the pain; the death? How could you want to remember this?"

"I don't," Minako confessed. "I was happy to live my life without them, but with all the pain and the death, I remember the life. I remember my princess and my sisters. I remember you, the one man who loved me for me and not for my position and title. Because I remember, I can cherish every second of this new life with my princess and my sisters and with you."

Kyouya leaned into her touch, her words washing over him like a soothing balm. His heart tugged at him. He was almost out of time. Taking in a shuddering breath, he looked down the dark street ahead. He could barely make out the outline of the red archway marking the entrance to the Hikawa Shrine.

Minako followed his gaze. "Go," she encouraged.

Kyouya hesitated. His heart pulled again, insistent even as he lingered. Slowly, ever so slowly, he released Minako's hand and took the bravest step he would ever take.

* * *

The Hikawa Shrine was quiet. It was as if the entire world knew the importance of this moment and was holding its breath in anticipation.

Kyouya crested the stairs leading into the front courtyard. He had walked this path many times. It was here that he had discovered the Priest's true identity. It was where Venus had met with them for the first time and where Usagi had told them that Mamoru had been taken. It was the last place he had seen his oldest friend alive, and it was where he had returned in order to keep the rest of his friends alive. It was a refuge and a training ground, and now, it was the place that would mark his destiny.

Mamoru was waiting for him. He was standing in the center of the courtyard, looking exactly the same. His hair was the same thick black; his eyes still watched him with warm acceptance. His lips still held promises of a thousand smiles when life seemed so unfair. He looked just like he always had, and yet, there was so much more.

The light of the full moon bathed the courtyard in its glow, revealing the ebony and gold armor that still encased Mamoru's form. Mamoru stood tall with a regal air and a presence of authority that he had never had. He was powerful and was fully aware of this fact.

How could this be the Mamoru he knew? The Mamoru he had met so many years ago on that playground? The one who had been afraid of the dark and hated history class and who would rather stay up all night daydreaming about what the future held than actually preparing for it? Where was the naïve dreamer who had been fascinated by a fantasy and had needed Kyouya's protection? That boy was gone, and in his place was this someone that Kyouya did not know and yet knew so very well.

Kyouya stopped a few feet away. He did not know what to do next.

"You made it," Mamoru broke the silence.

"You said one hour," Kyouya said in a closed off tone that brooked defensive.

"I was hoping it would allow you enough space to cool down."

"Indeed. I am sorry about your neck."

Mamoru waved away the comment. "Don't worry about that. I expected it."

"You expected me to draw my sword against you?" Kyouya asked.

"Sure," Mamoru shrugged. "I knew you weren't going to react well to having your memories restored like that."

"You mean forced into my head," Kyouya snapped.

"Between that and watching you die?" Mamoru asked.

"You had no right," Kyouya accused.

"I had every right if it meant saving your life," Mamoru countered. Each word he spoke resonated with authority. "I will not apologize for what I did. I confess that I had not anticipated arriving to the battle in time to see my friend falling to his death. I did what I had to do to save you. I will never regret that choice." He held his hands up to stop Kyouya from countering. "But, I know how important it is for you to choose your life's course. It was not my intention to make you feel like that right had been stripped away."

Those words were familiar. They echoed through Kyouya as they pulled out memories—memories like the night he had joined the war. Mamoru had reminded him then of the importance of his choices. Kyouya had worked hard to drive that point into the minds of everyone who fought beside him in this war. He had strived time and again to maintain the right to choose his own path, but these memories were stealing them away. His desire to choose came from his past. His most sacred belief had been belittled into a simple matter of fate. The revelation of that fact hollowed him out at his very core, leaving nothing for him to believe in anymore. Exasperated and feeling his fear so potently, Kyouya demanded, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to make up your mind," Mamoru said. "Who do you want to be?"

Kyouya gaped at him. Was he being mocked?

"That is the choice I am offering you," Mamoru continued. As he spoke, he walked forward. The air of regality disappeared. It was replaced with a familiar warm that Kyouya had missed. It was warmth that subtly slipped past his defenses and slipped into the aching emptiness in his soul.

"The right to determine who you are," Mamoru offered. "Do you want to be just Hatake Kyouya, third year high school student and future chef? So be it. I will have Seiya erase your memories and lock away your past. Jadeite will drain the strength out of your magic until it is barely there. You can still fight with us, stand with us against the Dark Kingdom." Mamoru smiled and shook his head. "I know I won't be able to stop you." His words were spoken with a fondness that no imposter could fake.

Mamoru's eyes changed; they darkened with sadness as he said, "But, it will be a hollow existence. We could live through or we could die in this war, and you would never know why. There would remain an unanswered question in the back of your mind that would leave this life bitterly unsatisfying."

Mamoru's melancholy shifted; his tone lightened with wonder, and he smiled brighter as he said, "But, if you choose to be more...you already know what this new life has to offer. You feel it; you've experienced it. I don't have to explain it to you. The choice is yours. The choice has always been and will always be yours, and once you decide, you will know who I am."

Mamoru stepped back. He had almost been standing directly in front of Kyouya by the end of his speech. He physically withdrew in order to allow Kyouya the space he needed to see his choice, and what a choice it was. Mamoru's words wrapped around Kyouya's mind. He could see the two paths stretching out before him. He wanted to deny Mamoru's assertion that he could never truly return to the way things were. He had lived his entire life without memories of an ancient past or magical power that gave him the ability to defend the planet; and yet, as he dwelt upon the memories he would acknowledge, he realized a startling truth. He could never go back.

Ever since he had chosen to follow Mamoru into this war, he had known that his life was forever changed. He had denied it and had fought to keep his world the same. He had told himself time and time again that he was fighting to protect Mamoru and that, when it was over, he would return to his life as if nothing had ever happened. He had not wanted to acknowledge the changes happening all around him because they—with all the dangers and battles and sacrifices and magic and mystery and memories—scared him. They had scared him so badly that he had forfeited his choice.

Now, he was back here facing the thing he had been running from this entire time. Would he allow himself, his world, and everything he believed in to change?

Kyouya looked at Mamoru; he met those midnight eyes that he had known for years; and he shook his head. "Damn it," he said. He flicked his wrist. A surge of magic rushed down his arm. In a flash of dusk and dawn, his new sword appeared in his hand. "You know I can never say no to you."

He cut his hand on the blade and, with eyes locked with Mamoru's gaze, he lifted his bleeding hand in offering as he slowly knelt to the ground. "If you are willing, I will renew my vows."

Mamoru smiled; relief rushing off of him to be replaced with joy. He waved his hand, circling at the wrist; and as his palm came back up, a golden crystal sat in his hand. It shown in the moonlight, washing out the pale white with its brilliance. "I am willing," Mamoru said. He extended the crystal to his friend.

Kyouya felt the battle still waging in his heart. He was still afraid even as he reached for the offered crystal. He was about to give himself over to a past he did not want to remember. Minako's words echoed through him; Mamoru's choice had been set before him. It was time he chose who he was and be done with it.

Kyouya placed his bleeding hand on the crystal.

His soul was swept up in a rush of gold. This time, no matter how much his fears screamed in his ears, he did not fight it. He let the memories of the past come; he let them settle into the gaps in his soul. He closed his eyes as his first life played out in his mind's eyes—a life that began in a desert kingdom and had ended on a blood-soaked battlefield. He remembered dying in order to be saved, the glare of the sun when he woke the next day alive and free, and the first decision he was allowed to make for himself. He remembered the other Generals, his brothers—the adventures they had while finding each other, training together, and dreaming together. He remembered meeting Venus, the militaristic future general of the armies of the Moon who blushed when her hair was down.

And he remembered Endymion. Kyouya opened his eyes and gasped as the light of the golden crystal reached that hollow ache inside and filled it with the truth. Chiba Mamoru, his oldest and dearest friend, was also Prince Endymion of Terra, the one who had killed him on a golden alter and resurrected him in the desert, who had taught him what it meant to choose for himself, and who had lead him on the greatest adventure of his life.

Everything locked into place, and Kyouya spoke the ancient words that had bound him long ago to the future and fate of the Golden Prince. "As I was, let me be again," he said. "As I am, let me remain wholly yours as general, guardian, and friend. To this, I swear and renew my vow to serve you, Prince Endymion, and no one else."

"General, guardian, friend," Mamoru repeated. "Yes, indeed." He placed his free hand on top of Kyouya's and added, "Brother. I accept your vow. Welcome back, General Kunzite."

The golden crystal flared. Kyouya's magic surged in response, and he was transformed. His clothes melted away into a military uniform of white and gold. Silver-armored boots guarded his legs to his knees; two leather belts crossed over his hips; and a cape fell around him. White gloves closed over his hands, and the Tiger's Fang Blade—the sword that Kyouya had been holding this whole time—shown with power.

Prince Endymion pulled his awakened General to his feet and into a firm embrace; one which Kunzite returned. All the pain he had felt at losing Mamoru those long weeks ago melted as Mamoru whispered to him, "Thank you, Byako."

Byako—his true name, the name born from the core of his magic; the name that only his liege and his soulmate would ever bear—settled over him and sealed his choice for eternity.

The magic around them receded, and that was when they heard Tamaki cheering behind them.

"Thank Terra you decided," Ryu called as Kyouya stepped back from Mamoru. "I was beginning to worry that we would have to wait until the next full moon before we stormed the Dark Kingdom's base."

"Yeah, Captain!" Tamaki said. "We can't go full power until you do! Hey wait a second." He turned back to Ryu. "You know where the Dark Kingdom's base is?"

Mamoru chuckled, and Kyouya grinned as he watched Ryu and Tamaki. Some things never changed. Kyouya bowed to Mamoru. "My lord," he said.

Mamoru groaned. "Don't call me that."

Kyouya chortled under his breath, straightened, and turned. His vows were made. He was High General of Terra; he had been the first chosen by the Golden Crystal so long ago. If he had not renewed his vows, the other Generals would not have been able to renew theirs. It was quite an unfair bit of pressure when he thought about it, but that fact mattered very little now. He had made his choice.

Seiya approached, ready to renew his own vows and emerge as Nephrite once more, but, before he did, he paused next to Kyouya and said, "It's about time."

"I'm stubborn," Kyouya said.

Seiya grinned and then continued forward to Mamoru. Kyouya walked a few paces before turning back to watch the vowing ceremony continue. Minako stepped up next to him and took his hand. Kyouya met her loving gaze. "Hello, my dearest," he said.

Minako smiled. "General. How do you feel?"

Kyouya brought their joined hands up and pressed a kiss to the back her's. "Whole," he answered.

Kyouya returned his focus to the vows being made before his prince. So much had changed since that night in his grandfather's living room. He, Seiya, and Mamoru were no longer the children they had been when they first started. They had been forced to change. Now, they were choosing to embrace that change. It was awakening the past and defining their future.

All that was left was to finish the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Let's talk about Kyouya. As I came to these last few chapters, I realized that Kyouya was never going to be that character who had his memories restored and was just like, "Ok, awesome! Let's do this thing!" Everything he had stood for up until this moment denotes the exact opposite. The more the past was pushed onto him, the more he pushed back. Kyouya had always been master of his own fate, thus I knew that he would not (as Mamoru said) react well to his memories just coming back without his say-so. I hope this chapter has helped to shed some light onto Kyouya's inner struggle. This always needed to be his choice. Always. Ok, I'm done on that subject.

Two chapters to go! It's time for the Final Battle! Stay tuned! reviews are love; flames are mean.

Ta!

Jecir


	28. A Journey Ends

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Journey Ends

"What do we do?" Tamaki asked. "We have to stop her. We can't let her—"

"No," Mamoru said. His firm command silenced the objections of his men. Mamoru looked at each one in turn, feeling the gravity of the decision before them. He knew that whatever they decided here would change their fates. His gaze landed on Kyouya. His friend's face was impassive. "No matter what happens," Mamoru concluded. "It's her choice, and we'll need to honor it."

* * *

The artic plains were barren and biting. Harsh winds cut through the air, bringing the unforgiving chill that drove mortals to shelter. Ice crags broke the landscape and gaping pits lay hidden in the drifts waiting for the unsuspecting wanders to fall in to the certain death below. This was the scene that met the protectors of earth as the magic of their transport faded.

The Heroes of Toyko and the Sailor Scouts had met at the Temple before dawn that day, determined to end this war. Ryu had supplied them with the coordinates of the Dark Kingdom's hideaway. "Queen Beryl is hold up in a maze of caverns underneath the North Pole," he reported in their final tactical meeting. "The caves are filled with monsters. It won't be easy to get to her."

Everyone had felt the severity of their mission that night. Now, standing here in the middle of the arctic, the teenage soldiers took a moment. They were walking forward into the hardest battle of their lives. It was time they ended the Dark Kingdom once and for all.

Kunzite took the lead. "Endymion and Sailor Moon stay in the center of a group at all times," he reminded them for the umpteenth time. There were no objections. Queen Beryl would not take lightly to them bringing the two objects of her desire to the heart of her territory. An attack would come, and they needed to be ready for anything.

The Dark Kingdom did not disappoint. The team had only just left their landing point when Nephrite stopped short.

"What is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Nephrite tilted his head as if listening for something. "Tanzanite, Mercury," he said. "Your computers. Scan the area, quickly."

Mercury tapped her right earing. Her blue visor appeared in a flash, and she opened her computer. Tanzanite typed away at a crystal device attached to his wrist. It was a piece of technology he had put together during the nights between Mamoru's return and their current invasion: a crystal computer that did everything his laptop could do and so much more. Both his and Mercury's computers beeped urgently.

"We've got incoming," Tanzanite confirmed.

"Five targets," Mercury added. "Coming quickly."

The band of warriors closed ranks. The Heroes drew their weapons and the Scouts prepared their magic.

"Which direction?" Kunzite demanded.

"I don't know," Mercury said. "I'm having trouble getting an exact reading."

"Whoever they are, they're fast," Tanzanite said. "And coming from all sides."

Nephrite's brow furrowed. His mind was racing with all the potential outcomes of this moment. His powers allowed him to view the future, but it was an art more than a science. He could only compute the most likely possibilities and prepare for them. Nothing was ever certain until choices were made.

These soldiers of the Dark Kingdom had already chosen their battle plan, and it was clear as day to his mind. "Scatter!" he said swiftly. "They're attacking from below!"

The group jumped out of the way just as large dots of red light appeared beneath them and the ice burst beneath their feet. Vines cut through the ancient layers and into the sky above.

"Damn it!" Jadeite cursed. "Not them!"

"Who are we facing?" Venus asked.

Five harpies shot up from the ice, shrieking as they flew. Their bodies were covered in short fur of different colors, and hummingbird-like wings carried them through the air. They laughed melodiously as they circled the air above the Heroes and Scouts.

Jadeite narrowed his eyes. "The Doom and Gloom Girls," he said. "Be careful! They use illusions to trick their prey!"

"Silence traitor!" one of the harpies hissed. Her arm transformed into vines and shot out at him like lunging snakes.

Jadeite leapt out of the way, rolling to his feet. "And they're fast!"

"Pair off!" Kunzite commanded. "Nephrite!"

Nephrite nodded in confirmation. He anticipated his leader's will and prepared himself accordingly. "Tanzanite, Mercury. Get ready."

The two put their computers away and stepped back. Tanzanite withdrew his sai and waited. The Scouts and the Heroes stood in a loose group, leaving open space between them so as to limit the opportunities of capture. They outnumbered the Doom and Gloom Girls 2-to-1, but none of them were fooled by those odds. They had survived four Dark Kingdom Generals; Queen Beryl would not send an easy opponent. Kunzite and Venus stayed near Endymion and Sailor Moon. Endymion had his sword in his hands and kept his true love behind him. Jupiter, Mars, and Jadeite formed a second group; and Mercury and Tanzanite flanked Nephrite. They were in the center of the grouping. They would need to be if Nephrite's strategy was to work.

The Doom and Gloom Girls circled once more, and then, with high-pitched shrieks, they dove for their prey.

"Mercury, now!" Nephrite commanded.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury called for a spray of bubbles that filled the battlefield with fog.

Nephrite extended his mind out, touching each one of his friends. Some of their minds startled at the touch, unfamiliar with his technique; but his brothers and his dearest love met his connection with relish. They knew what was next.

"Kunzite!" Nephrite sent over the line.

Somewhere in the mist, Kunzite stepped to the side. A clawed hand swiped the air where he had been moments before. He swung his sword in counter, and Venus leased a Crescent Beam. Their opponent hisses and darted away.

"Jadeite! Jupiter!"

The two fire mages and the princess of storms released a surge of magic that sent the two Doom and Gloom Girls scurrying before they could attack.

"And, of course," he said to himself as he spun on his heel and brought his staff down on the head of the harpy that dared try to attack him. He sent a warning to Tanzanite, who pulled Mercury out of the way of the final assailant. They drove the two Doom and Gloom Girls back into the mist with a combination of physical and magical prowess. The five Dark Kingdom agents regrouped above them and dove for another chance at taking their lives.

Time and again, Nephrite called out a warning before the Doom and Gloom Girls could enact their plan. He kept his friends' minds clear of any magical manipulation—Jadeite's warning about illusions ringing in Nephrite's thoughts—and gave preemptive warning when the probabilities around him solidified into choices.

Finally, the harpies dove into the ice in a momentary retreat. Mercury's mists faded and the group was relieved to find they were victorious in this first round.

"Be on guard," Jadeite cautioned. "These girls are not so easily discouraged."

Venus, who was making sure Sailor Moon was alright, looked up at Jadeite and asked, "What's their strategy?"

"Divide and conquer," Jadeite said. "They draw out a target through illusion and manipulation, and then they close in for the kill."

"So we stay in a group," Tanzanite suggested. "More of us together, less chance they get one of us alone."

"It's not that simple," Endymion said. "We close ranks, they do what they did—attack from below and spear us with their vines. We scatter and they pick us off one by one."

"They certainly left the best for last," Mars voiced with an annoyance that mirrored their collective feelings.

"Our current strategy seems the best option," Mercury said. "If we remain in small groups spaced out over the field, we can look after one another while not presenting an easy group target."

While the team strategized, Jupiter walked up to her soulmate. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Nephrite smiled lovingly down at her. "Never better," he said. "It's invigorating to be able to use my magic so freely once more; even if we are still a ways from our full power."

"Not full power?" Jupiter teased. "You're practically god-like now."

Nephrite smirked, but his good humor was stolen away by an onslaught of visions. The Doom and Gloom Girls were circling. They were prepared for their second assault, and it was coming now!

Nephrite threw his arms out, releasing a powerful wave of psychic energy that pushed his friends away from him. He could feel the heat of the red warning dot and feel the rumbling of the vines. The Doom and Gloom Girls were coming for him.

He thrust his hands down.

The vines shot up from the ground and struck the psychic push he sent through his hands. The two forces collided, and, like opposite magnets fighting against one another, Nephrite was pushed up into the air. The vines diverted, flowing up and around the crest of his push and closing in over his head to trap him inside. Outside his cage, the Doom and Gloom Girls broke through the ice and closed in on him. Electricity shot through the vines into the sphere trapping the mental master.

It all happened in a matter of seconds—from decision to execution—leaving the Heroes and Scouts too startled to counter until their comrade was already trapped.

"No!" Jupiter screamed. "Seiya!" Venus grabbed her arm before the Jovian maid could run to her lover's aid. "Seiya!" Jupiter screamed again as the Doom and Gloom Girls cackled victorious.

"Let's see how well you battle without your warnings!" the leader of the harpies cowed.

It was the last mistake she would ever make.

A surge of fire and darkness rose up from beneath the Doom and Gloom Girls, followed by the mists that had impaired them in the first assault. The darkness and fire and mist wrapped around them with violent force, trapping them in an orb of their own. "Do not bend!" the leader commanded. "Kill the psychic!"

The five monsters increased the voltage. They would not stop until they had killed their prey. This arrogant human had thought he was capable of foiling them. He would pay dearly for that error.

The darkness thickened around them. Even with the fire that burned at them, the harpies could not see. They felt their vines buckle and then suddenly snap.

"No!" they snarled, but their indignation would not last long.

Behind them, each Doom and Gloom Girl heard a voice speak their doom.

"Mars Fire!" Two fingers pressed into the back of one.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" A single point of hot energy burned at the back of another's head.

"You bitch!" Another heard before the sound of crystal shards filled her ears.

"Jupiter Thunder!" The fourth felt the hairs all over her body stand on end.

The leader heard only the unsheathing of a blade and the command of "Die now" before all she knew was pain. All around her, the cries of "Ignite!", "Smash!", and "Crash!" preceded the shrieks of her sisters dying. The sharp point of a sword thrust through her chest, piercing her heart and ending her life in one swift motion. Her body dissolved, and all was silent.

Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Tanzanite, and Endymion landed safely back in the snow. The sphere of darkness, fire, and mist dissipated, revealing the orb that held Nephrite captive. It was no longer dominated by vines. Now, it was surrounded by crystals. Tanzanite raised his hand and reconnected his magic to the crystals. While Kunzite, Jadeite, and Mercury had created a distraction, he had sent a surge of crystal through the center of the sphere; the crystals had surrounded the cage and cut off the flow of electricity. Once done, he had joined Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Endymion in their charge against the Doom and Gloom Girls. Each had chosen their target, and each had performed their duty well.

Tanzanite lowered the crystal sphere to the ground and dispelled the shards. The vines, now detached from their mistresses, fell—limp and withering—away to reveal their friend.

Nephrite was hovering a few feet from the ground. His eyes were clenched in concentration and his arms were tense as he held his hands up and out at his sides; it was as if he had been pushing against a great force. Jupiter's tears broke as she saw him, "Nephrite!"

Nephrite opened his eyes. He looked around in shock. "Oh," he said after a moment and dropped his hands, recalling his magic and allowing him to fall easily to the snow in time to catch Jupiter in his arms.

"I thought I lost you," Jupiter whispered through her tears.

"Never," Nephrite promised.

"That was too close," Kunzite said as he watched the two embrace.

Venus nodded. "Beryl was not going to make this easy on us."

"But there is some good news," Jadeite interjected. "The Doom and Gloom Girls were the last of the top ranking monsters. The Generals used most of the best trying to stop us. What are left are the lower ranking monsters."

"How many?" Venus asked.

"Guys," Tanzanite called from behind them.

The team turned to see him and Mercury standing on an embankment looking down at something beyond their sight. Kunzite and Venus exchanged a look. Tanzanite sounded uncertain. They hurried up the rise to see what was causing their colleague to sound so disturbed.

There was an army coming toward them. They were like shadows on the horizon, moving swiftly with distant roars of challenge announcing them.

"About that many," Jadeite said.

The five teens hurried back down the rise to the others. "Trouble!" Tanzanite called. "We've got incoming!"

Jupiter separated from Nephrite, and Sailor Moon and Endymion looked up at them. "What do you mean?" Endymion asked.

"Beryl's emptied the keep. Every monster left to the Dark Kingdom is coming for us right now," Jadeite reported.

"How many?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Thousands," Jadeite said honestly. "Every human who helped the Dark Kingdom in the past was trapped with it, and those who willingly accepted Metallia became monsters. We, the Dark Generals and myself," Jadeite could barely speak those words without disgust rising in his throat. "Retained our human forms because of sheer will and power. The more human the form, the more powerful the opponent. What's coming at us are monsters, pure and simple; wild, unchecked without the Generals to keep them in line, and impatient to destroy the last of the Silver Millennium."

"Basically, no one we wish to encounter en mass," Endymion concluded.

"Basically," Jadeite confirmed.

"Can't we get around them?" Venus asked.

"We would have to go around for miles. They are coming from the fortress. Going around may buy us some time, but they know we're here. They'll find us," Jadeite said.

"What about teleporting?" Jupiter asked. "We can combine our powers again, teleport directly into the fortress."

"If we could do that, we would have done already," Kunzite said.

Jadeite nodded. "The fortress is heavily shielded. We tried to teleport directly when we came, but there was resistance, remember?" The Scouts nodded. The girls had combined their powers in order to teleport to the North Pole. The Heroes had used Kunzite's shadows. Both had intended to teleport directly, but their passage had been blocked by Beryl's magic. Jadeite pointed over the ridge. "We have to go that way if we are going to find Beryl."

"How are we supposed to get through that?" Jupiter asked.

"By killing them before they reach us," Mercury said. All eyes turned to her. Data scrolled over her visor as she typed furiously into her computer. "We have the tactical advantage," she explained. "Fire. Crystal shards. Shadows. Lasers. Lightening. Our magic gives us the edge." She closed her computer and pointed to the ridge behind her. "We have the higher ground. I saw we rain hell upon them from the skies!"

"God, you are so hot right now," Tanzanite said, causing Mercury to blush and Jadeite to smack him on the back of the head.

"It's a good plan," Venus said, putting the group back on track. "It could work."

"Can you magic sustain it?" Kunzite asked.

"We'll be fine," Tanzanite answered, rubbing the back of his head and shooting Jadeite a look. "Our magical core is the earth. Unlimited supply."

"That's not what I asked," Kunzite said. He was focused solely on Venus.

"We know the risks," Venus assured him. "Our magical cores may be grounded in our dead planets, but we can do this." The other Scouts agreed.

"You need to be sure," Kunzite said. His words were for the group, but his gaze was solely for her.

Venus met his gaze. "I will not fall," she said. She looked at her Celestial Sisters. "None of us will, right?" Again, the girls agreed a little too quickly for Kunzite's liking.

Sailor Moon was puzzled by the exchange. "What do they mean?" she asked, turning to Endymion.

Something passed through Endymion's eyes; a shadow of a secret that made Sailor Moon nervous. The shadow passed, and Endymion shook his head. "It's nothing for us to be concerned with right now," Endymion said. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Are you ready?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "Let's do this."

They took a deep breath and turned to face their fate.

"Incoming!" Nephrite yelled.

A large, glowing orb of red energy crested the ridge and slammed into the snow in the center of the group. The warriors scattered quickly, but, even as they made their retreat, tendrils shot forth from the orb and wrapped around Sailor Moon and Endymion.

"Serenity!" Venus cried in shock at the same moment Kunzite yelled, "Mamoru!"

The two monarchs were yanked backward into the orb.

The Scouts and the Heroes pushed to their feet and charged the orb.

The red energy rocketed into the air before they could get close and then flew out into the clear sky over the battle field.

The team ran to the ridge and stopped. They could see the orb disappearing over the horizon.

"Beryl," Kunzite seethed.

"She taking them to the fortress," Jadeite said.

"You didn't see this coming?" Venus demanded of Nephrite.

Nephrite frowned. "I can't predict everything that's going to happen," he explained. "It does not work like that. Besides, a glowing orb has no consciousness to read. I wouldn't have been able to predict what it wanted even if I tried!"

"Enough," Kunzite silenced them. "We need to focus. Our priority is to get to the fortress and save them." His eyes narrowed as he growled, "Let's rain hell."

* * *

The red orb materialized inside a large, dark cavern; there, it deposited its captives. Sailor Moon and Endymion landed on the cold, dark marble floor. Sailor Moon sat up on her knees and looked around while Endymion withdrew his sword in anticipation of an attack.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Prince Endymion," a smooth voice cooed from the shadows.

The darkness was thick here. Endymion could not see very far in front of him, but he did not have to see to know who was speaking to him. Endymion rose to his feet and reached down for Sailor Moon. He contented himself with silence for now. No need to play her game. He helped Sailor Moon stand before moving her slightly behind him and waiting.

"Are you not going to say hello?" the voice asked. "It has been so very long since we last saw one another."

"Endymion?" Sailor Moon asked, but Endymion gently hushed her.

"Yes, be silent, you celestial whore!" the voice snarled.

Sailor Moon balked at the hatred infusing those words. The darkness swirled and thickened as if strengthened by it. Sailor Moon's skin crawled; the air around her felt sick.

Endymion narrowed his eyes. "Do not speak to her like that," he commanded.

"Of course," the voice sighed, resignation and defeat lining these new words. "You would speak up only for her. It matters not the years I wasted giving you my loyalty. You always chose her."

Endymion reached back and took Sailor Moon's hand. His love for her flowed through their joined hands and echoed in his words as he said, "Don't worry, Serenity. I'll take care of her."

"But Endymion," Sailor Moon said. "It's Queen Beryl."

"Yes," Queen Beryl hissed. The darkness pulled back like a curtain, revealing the monarch of the Dark Kingdom. She stood tall and proud, her skin white as bones and her ruby eyes filled with hate. The orb of her staff glowed and pulsed with evil energy. It caused the putridity in the air to double.

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth against the sensation, nausea filling her. She gripped Endymion's hand. "Let me stop this," she whispered. "The Crystal can stop her."

"No," Endymion said without looking back. "I cannot."

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, fear piercing her. Thoughts of Jadeite's time as Beryl's puppet filed her mind. Could Endymion truly be falling under this woman's sway so easily? It could not be true! "Why?" she asked desperately.

Endymion's eyes softened as he looked at the evil queen. "Because, a long time ago, she was my friend."

* * *

"Venus!" Tanzanite threw a long crystal shard into the air.

Sailor Venus pointed at the crystal. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The golden beam hit the crystal. Instead of shattering, the crystal absorbed the beam. The shard began to glow bright orange and then, suddenly, multiple beams of light shot out of the interior. The hail of molten light fell upon the advancing hordes. Monsters instantly vaporized under the assault.

Sailor Venus and Tanzanite high-fived. "That's what I'm talking about!" Tanzanite said. "Sailor V and Tech Support back on the job!" The two defenders of earth were standing on a protruding spire of ice a quarter of a mile from the others. They were here to slow the army long enough for Kunzite, Mercury, Mars, and Nephrite to finish the main trap. They were instructed to attack with great prejudice, and the two friends intended to do just that.

"Want to do it again?" Venus asked.

"Definitely," Tanzanite said. He pointed at the army; his palm out and his eyes narrowed in concentration. The ground rumbled for a moment before massive crystal spikes burst up from the ice. "But this time," he said as he turned back to Venus, a second small crystal once more in his hands, "Let's up the stakes."

Venus grinned. Tanzanite threw the crystal into the air. Venus released her magic into it, and the crystal amplified and released the energy. This time, the beams struck the spikes; the spikes amplified the magic again and the army was bathed in liquid fire.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter stood on a jutting ridge opposite of Venus and Tanzanite, watching as the combined attack took out a chunk of the army. Monsters dissolved into dust with each attack, and yet, despite the gap, hundreds more filled the space. Jadeite's words from before circled in her mind; every human who had joined the Dark Kingdom...it had been almost all of Terra that had turned. She was killing humans.

Jupiter looked up at the sky in hopes of relieving her troubled mind. The sky had been clear minutes before, but now, as the armies of the Dark Kingdom advanced, ominous clouds gathered to blot out the light.

"Are you alright?" Jadeite, who was standing behind her, asked.

"They were once people," Jupiter whispered. "Humans, trapped, like you." She turned away from the battlefield. "Why must we kill them?"

Jadeite met her gaze. He had never been close with Sailor Jupiter; even in the past, he saw very little of her and only had Nephrite's word as his guide. He had been happy for a chance to get to know her in this life. Her compassion surpassed her strength. He hated to see her struggle like this. "They are not like me," he said. "They chose to side with the Dark Kingdom. They willing accepted everything Metallia offered to them. Those creatures down there are no more human than Malachite or Zoicite. Their humanity died eons ago. Even if we could, there is nothing left to save. We have to stop them."

Jupiter nodded. She turned back to the battle raging below. A garrison of monsters had broken from the main horde and was heading for Tanzanite and Venus. "They are not humans," she told herself; and then, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was going to come next. "I'm ready."

Sailor Jupiter stepped up to the edge of the ridge and crossed her arms over her chest. A golden antenna rose from her tiara and began to spark. She closed her eyes. She had volunteered for this one. It was a dangerous mission, one that would require willpower and strength. If she succeeded, it would devastate their enemies. If she failed, it might kill her. She needed to trust Jadeite.

The memory of the day she met Seiya rose to the forefront of her mind. She focused on it, and it gave her strength. She would succeed. She had promised him that she would not fall.

"Jupiter Thunder," she breathed.

Lightning struck from the sky. It struck her antenna and swirled around her.

Jadeite placed his hand on her back. His magic surged into her body and filled her veins with fire.

Jupiter's eyes flew open at the overwhelming surge of power. She threw her hands to the sky. Her command to "Crash!" dissolved into a scream as the magic building within her was released. Her lightening shot into the clouds, turning them from an ominous grey to a sinister black in seconds. Hurricane-force winds filled the air, and suddenly, bolts of lightning—thick, powerful, and unrelenting—struck from the heavens. Hundreds of bolts crashed down from the sky to ravage the earth below. Monsters howled in rage; the ice bowed and cracked beneath the sky's rage.

The lightning stopped the garrison that had sought to stop Tanzanite and Venus. Indeed, it caused the entire army to stop and erupt into panicked chaos. The storm was violent and unforgiving, casting bolt upon bolt onto the dark forces.

Jupiter focused on Seiya; his face, his smile, his eyes that she missed so much; most of all, she focused on his love for her. It kept her grounded while the magic wanted to sweep her away. She could feel her powers weakening; the strain of such an attack was too much for her fledgling powers. With a strangled gasp, she dropped her arms and fell back.

Jadeite caught her. "You're alright," he said quickly. "You'll be alright. Good job."

Jupiter did not feel alright. Every inch of her felt strained and spent, but it was to be expected. Her magic was not of earth. Using a Terrian enhancer so directly was dangerous; however, she had known that she was the only one who could have done it. She was the Sailor Scout of Jupiter—blessed with strength beyond imagining. She would be fine. She focused on restraining her breathing, taking long, slow breaths in order to clear her mind and calm her racing heart. When she was able to regain some control of herself, she asked, "How long?"

"Almost thirty seconds," Jadeite said with a smile. "The army is in chaos. That should buy us the time we need to finish the last trap. Come on, I'll get you back to the others. You need to rest. Your magic is spent, but this battle isn't over."

Jupiter nodded sluggishly and let him hoist her up; he was right. They still had so much farther to go.

* * *

"She was a Terrian?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes," Endymion said. His mind was cast back into the past to a time before he claimed his birthright as the chosen prince of the Golden Crystal. Before then, he had been a lonely prince locked away in his father's castle. It had been his father's wish that the magic brewing within his son be ignored; it would have vanished upon his eighth birthday so long as he never found the Temple hidden in the forests beyond the castle. Endymion had not known of his father's intentions then; he had simply wandered the halls of the castle alone.

Then he had met the daughter of a lower lord who was not afraid of him or disgusted by his interest in the legends of old. She had had a mischievous smile and a quick mind and, on the night of his eighth birthday, had encouraged him to return to the Temple in the woods, claim the Golden Crystal, and bring magic back to Terra. Now, she stood before him; a puppet of the darkness that had destroyed his home. How had it come to this?

"So you _do_ remember," Beryl taunted. "You were being so cold, I wondered if I had truly meant so little to you."

"I never forgot you, Magdalena."

"Do not call me that!" Beryl snapped. "That weak little nobody is gone."

"I don't believe that," Endymion said. Inside his heart, he felt the Golden Crystal—the heart of Terra; a gem that rivalled the Silver Crystal and fueled Endymion's magic—stirring. The golden power filled his veins. He took a tentative step forward. "I believe that somewhere in there, Magdalena von Erudite, my _friend_ , still lives."

"Friend," Beryl spat the word. "You fool. You never saw...you never understood what I did for you!"

"You helped me claim my birthright," Endymion said, taking another step. "I would have backed away had it not been for you."

"I regret that decision," Beryl said. "Because it led you to _her_!" She glared hatefully at Sailor Moon. Endymion stepped into her line of sight, blocking that witch of the sky. "When you came back," Beryl said. "I was so happy! But then I realized you would never look at me as an equal until I had magic of my own! So I left the palace in search of it. I found it here! Metallia taught me how powerful I could be, but when I came back to show you, you had chosen _her!_ " The orb on her staff crackled with power. Stray bolts struck the floor and rock walls around them.

Endymion did not flinch under the onslaught of her anger. He continued to move forward, slowly and deliberately taking each step. "I did not ask any of that from you."

"Why would you?" Beryl chuckled bitterly. "I was so far beneath you. Of course you would choose a _princess_."

"I am not sorry for the choices I made," Endymion said. "But, I am sorry for the affects they had on you."

"Do not patronize me!" Beryl snapped. Dark energy bolts shot from her staff.

"Endymion!" Sailor Moon cried out in warning.

The dark bolts collided with a shield of golden light. The magic settled around them. Beryl narrowed her eyes. "I became a Queen for you. Please, Endymion, stand by my side. Together, we can rule Terra."

The dark magic in the air churned expectantly. Had he come to her as just the Hero, Endymion knew that this magic—the magic that had broken and rewrote the heart of a fully awakened Terrian General—would easily break him; but he was Endymion, Prince of Terra, and wielder of the Golden Crystal. Her powers were useless. "Terra was destroyed," he said. "We live, now, on earth. If you will let me, I can heal you. You can start again here. We can be friends again."

"As a human?" Beryl hissed. She looked at him with disgust, as if finally seeing the real him for the first time. She narrowed her eyes. "Never! I am a Queen! The most powerful Queen in all the lands!" She raised her staff. Her dark magic pulsed hatefully. "I am Queen Beryl! And if you will not be my king, then you will die!"

The dark magic in the air sudden dissipated.

The echoes of Beryl's threat hung in the air, but the Queen dropped her staff in shock. As she had screamed her threat, Endymion had made his move. He had withdrawn his sword, taken the last steps toward her, and thrust the pure blade into her stomach. Beryl doubled over the sword, her trembling hands grasping at his arm. "Endy...mion...?"

Endymion looked down at her with cold eyes. "I gave you a chance," he said. "We could have started again had you only said yes."

"But..." Beryl whispered through the pain. "I don't...want...to be...just...friends."

"Then you will die my enemy." Endymion pulled his blade free and turned away even before she could hit the ground. Endymion walked away from the woman who had set him on the path to his destiny and then had done everything in her power to destroy it. She had stolen Jadeite and turned him into a monster; corrupted the Northern, Western, and Central kingdoms; massacred the innocent people of the South; killed his brothers; and destroyed both Terra and the Moon. His mercy was at its limit.

Sailor Moon ran across the throne room and hugged him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Endymion pressed his face into her hair. "I'll be fine. My friend died a long time ago."

Sailor Moon nodded but then she paused and quickly pulled away. "Endymion, look!"

Endymion turned around in time to see the last of Beryl's body disappear through a swirl of darkness.

* * *

Beryl fell to the stone before Metallia. Her hand was pressed into her stomach; thick green blood pooling on the floor. She looked up at her Mistress and begged, "Help me."

Metallia was a swirling mass of black energy with a barely visible face. She pulsed behind a veil of foggy glass. "Why should I?" the dark demon asked. "You have done nothing but fail me!"

"Please!" Beryl begged, slamming her balled fist against the ground. "They must...pay for this...indignation!" She looked up at the one who had guided her all these years. "The girl...has the...Crystal. We cannot...let her escape!" She swallowed against the pain threatening to choke her. "Please! Give me...your strength!"

Metallia's barely-there face twisted with wicked glee. "Very well."

The glass separating them shattered and Beryl was swept up in a rush of dark power the likes of which she had never known.

* * *

The final trap was working perfectly. The army had reached the slope that led up to where the Heroes and the Scouts were waiting; however, before they could make the final march, they needed to pass through the cloud of mist coating the land. The army entered the thick cloud, and there, the trap was sprung. The mist concealed shadow portals that opened upon pits of eternal fire and spikes of razor sharp crystals. The monsters that did not fall prey to the pits were thrown into confusion; their minds held tight in the grip of the mental master manipulating them into turning on one another.

The chaos at the base of the ridge was music to Kunzite and the others. He, Mars, Jadeite, Mercury, Nephrite, and Tanzanite worked together to keep the trap together. It was an intricate weaving of all their magic. It needed to work swiftly and efficiently. He knew the girls' magic had a limit. They had a small window to finish these monsters once and for all.

Behind him, Venus sat with Jupiter, who was still recovering from her lightning surge. Venus had Tanzanite's wrist device and was tracking the movements of the monsters. She had spent a good portion of her powers with Tanzanite earlier and was opting to rest for the final push. This trap, though elegant and powerful, could not hold them off forever. Eventually, some of the monsters would crest the ridge, and then they would have to get to work.

The earth suddenly began to quake beneath them. A surge of black energy rose from the horizon into the sky. A wave of putrid energy rushed out from the blast. It knocked the Heroes and the Scouts back and broke the trap.

"What's happening?" Mercury yelled over the din.

Nephrite clutched his head, his magic overwhelming him with urgency. "It's Beryl!" he gasped out. "She's merged with Metallia!"

"What does that mean?" Mars demanded.

"It means this is the end," Kunzite said.

The Dark Kingdom's army roared as they crested the hill.

* * *

The surge of black energy unfolded to reveal a large black flower, and standing in the center, towering over the North Pole, was a creature that had once been Queen Beryl. She stood taller than the mountains; her hair turned a pale green and her eyes dulled with the loss of the last shred of her humanity. She chuckled softly, feeling a strange sort of calm as she looked out at the world she was about to destroy. It would be so simple. This planet was fragile; a toy by comparison to her powers. Oh yes, she would make this planet suffer.

"Beryl!"

The monstrous former queen looked down at the ice far below, curious to know who would dare disrupt her triumph. Her eyes narrowed and her good humor fled. It was that traitorous prince and his accursed celestial witch.

"We will no longer tolerate your presence on our planet!" the celestial witch said.

"Tolerate?" Beryl hummed. "And how will you no longer tolerate me? I am mighty, and you," She pointed at them. "You are tiny." She released a small surge of power. It would be more than enough to kill them.

The traitorous prince pulled the witch behind him and shielded her. The dark energy struck, throwing spears of ice up in the wake of its impact. One spear rose higher than the others. Its tip split open to form a platform and standing there were the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Terra. The princess clutched her Moon Crescent Wand in her small hands and dared to stare down the evil witch. "We will defeat you, Beryl," she declared, her voice echoing through the air. "In the name of the Moon and of Terra!"

"Two kingdoms I destroyed before," Beryl said. "It shall be no different." She raised her hands over her head. Black energy surged to her fingertips. "Die now!" She threw the energy forward. The black energy streaked through the air, once more aimed for the two who had ruined her life.

Over the crackle of her powers, Beryl heard the princess yell, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

A wave of silver light rushed from the platform and collided with the dark power. A second wave of golden magic followed. The two powers fought back against Beryl's magic. _Impossible_ , the dark Queen thought. _No one can defeat the power of Metallia!_ She pulled all of her magic from the depths of her black heart and poured it into her attack. She would kill these two if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

The increase in power pushed back against the combined might of Terra and the Moon. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood side-by-side; the Silver Crystal in the Crescent Moon Wand and the Golden Crystal in Endymion's hands. Both were raised as the two monarchs poured all they had into their attack. When Beryl had risen again, they both had known what it was they would need to do. They had determined in their souls to stop at nothing to destroy the Dark Kingdom once and for all. Now, they stood in their truest forms with their magic at its peak. It was truly now or never.

Princess Serenity stepped back, repelled momentarily by the increase in the dark power. "She's so strong," she whispered.

"Do not give up, my love," Endymion said. "We can do this together."

"Right," Serenity said. She allowed her love for him to flow through her. It charged her magic and strengthened the Crystal.

It wasn't enough. Though she poured all of her love, her magic, and her desires into the Crystal, it was not pushing back Beryl's darkness. The powers of the Silver Imperial Crystal and the Golden Crystal of Terra were only holding it at bay. They needed something more if they were to finally destroy this evil. Princess Serenity closed her eyes. She focused on diverting a little bit of her magic for just a moment to find that last push they needed.

"What are you doing?" Endymion called over the rush of power. "Serenity!"

"This is a battle that the earth and the Moon cannot win alone. All of the universe must combine their might in order to destroy her."

She did not see the fear on Endymion's face, but she could feel it coming from his heart. It was not a fear for himself or for her; it was a fear for his men. "No," he said. "Don't do this!"

Princess Serenity cracked open one eye, and for a moment, Tsukino Usagi shined through. "Don't worry," she said. "It will be their choice."

She closed her eyes again and sent out her plea to the last of the Silver Millennium. _Please, I need you. Help me!_

* * *

The Heroes and the Scouts were surrounded. They fought back-to-back and side-by-side against the horde. Each monster that fell was replaced with two more. Their previous efforts had thinned the ranks, but there were still hundreds to be killed. The girls' magic was almost spent. Venus could feel the golden warmth inside of her dimming. If it went out, she would die.

Venus switched to hand-to-hand. Beside her, Jupiter stood her ground. The brunette fought with the ferocity of a tigress, never once giving in to the fatigue that was plaguing her mind. Mars made up for her waning magic with the passion of her resolve. She felled monsters left and right with well-paced kicks; her high heels turning into weapons on her feet. Mercury stood with Nephrite and Tanzanite, relying on their protection as she used her visor to scan for weaknesses in the ranks. Anything she discovered, she passed along to Nephrite who psychically transmitted it to his brothers.

The Heroes were faring better magically. They no longer had the advantage of scoping attacks that took out chunks. The danger of accidentally striking one of their own was too great. They utilized their powers with their weaponry. Tanzanite struck with his sai, spikes of crystals jutting from his wrists with each strike. Nephrite's staff sent psychic waves out against all who drew near. Jadeite's duel katana were covered in flames, and Kunzite moved through the monsters at the speed of light, his blade flashing unseen and leaving death in its wake. They were holding these creatures back, but even they had their limits. Their magical core kept their powers fueled and ready, but they were only human, and magic required endurance the same as non-magical combat.

For the first time since entering this war, Venus began to wonder if they would make it out alive. She had faced death once before; it had made her realize how desperately she wanted to live. Back then, she had been a silly girl playing at being a hero. Here and now, she was a leader of soldiers whose lives were in her hands and the guardian of a Princess who was out there somewhere fighting this darkness.

The storm of magic raged through the air. Wave upon wave of both dark magic and light magic broke on the ridge. They could feel the struggle of the two forces; the polar opposites battling for dominance. It was a struggle that both encouraged Venus and made her afraid. Princess Serenity was fighting Metallia while she and the Scouts were trapped on this merciless battlefield.

"Mercury!"

Tanzanite's cry drew Venus' eyes. A monster had gotten around Nephrite and Tanzanite and was bearing down on Mercury. Venus did not think. She pointed her finger at the monster and called forth her attack. The beam of light cut through the creature, and a piece of her life force went with it. Venus stumbled after releasing the attack. Her vision swam and she felt strangely cold.

"Venus," Kunzite appeared in front of her. He grabbed her arms to steady her.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Before he could call her on in, a monster reared up behind him. Kunzite turned and cut it down swiftly. A second creature charged in hopes of claiming this easy prey. Venus watched Kunzite protect her. A tear fell from her eye and slid slowly down her cheek. How was she going to protect Serenity if she could not save herself?

A wave of silver magic flowed over the battlefield. It filled Venus' heart with a plea. _Please_ , Serenity's voice filled her mind. _I need you._ Something tugged at her heart. _Help me!_

"Serenity," Venus heard Jupiter whisper. The two girls looked at each other, and in that moment they knew.

They were about to break their promise.

Nephrite knew it as well. "Makoto!" he called. Jupiter turned to him. Her eyes swam with tears as she watched Nephrite's heart break in front of her. "Please," he begged. "Don't."

Jupiter swallowed back her tears. "You'd do it if it were Endymion."

Nephrite gasped, the pain in his heart overwhelming him. "I'll find you!" he promised.

"I know," Jupiter said, her voice shaking.

Jadeite pulled Mars to him and sent up a wall of fire to protect them for a mere few moments. He kissed her, slowly and passionately, pouring all of his love into her in that moment. "I will not break my promise," he whispered against her lips.

Mars pulled back. She refused to acknowledge the tears in her eyes. "Four years," she said. "Under the full moon."

Jadeite nodded. Their time was up. He dropped the firewall and waited.

"Ami?" Tanzanite questioned, his words laced with disbelief at what he was witnessing. Mercury could not look at him. She did not have Jupiter's strength; she could not bear to see Tanzanite's heart break. The youngest Terrian General shook his head in denial. "Don't go," he begged.

Sailor Mercury smiled despite the tears falling down her face. "Thank you," she said, finding some shred of strength that granted her the chance to look at him one last time. "I never thought I could feel the way you make me feel, and I got to twice."

"Mercury," Tanzanite tried, stepping forward.

She stepped back and raised her hand to stop him. She looked into his boyish eyes, seeing the pain he always implied was not there, and she said, "It's going to be ok."

Venus watched it all in a mix of determination and dread. Their Princess was calling them. They were being given a choice: stay with your loves or help fulfill your duty. It was not fair. Danubrite's words taunted her even now as she looked at each of her sisters. Love or Duty? Venus turned around.

Kunzite was watching her.

 _No_ , she thought as she looked into his silver eyes. _It was never one or the other._ She had been able to have both if only for a little while.

Sailor Venus took Kunzite's hand in both of hers and, without breaking his gaze, brought it to her lips. Only then did she look away. She closed her eyes, her tears slipping free as she kissed his knuckles. It was an action that defined everything that they were. A lover's goodbye would be far too painful. This was all she could handle. With a shuddering breath, she pulled away, still clutching his hand even as she stepped away.

Kunzite did not fight her retreat. His face was set, but his eyes were warm as he accepted her decision.

Venus stepped back until her fingers had to disentangle from his; until only their tips touched, and there, she paused. "I love you, Hatake Kyouya."

"I love you, Aino Minako."

His words gave her the strength she needed to do what must be done. She kept her eyes on him as she continued to back away. Her hands found Jupiter's and Mercury's. The girls came together in a circle; their backs to each other and their eyes on their soulmates. The world around them was strangely silent; even the Dark Kingdom creatures had paused in deference to this moment of fate.

The Sailor Scouts summoned the last remnant of their magic. Each one began to glow their respective color, and their tiaras' disappeared to reveal the planetary seals of their home worlds. As one, they called forth their powers.

"Mercury Power!" Mizuno Ami said, the blue glow around her increasing.

"Mars Power!" Hino Rei was bathed in fiery red.

"Jupiter Power!" Kino Makoto focused on Nephrite even as the green light around her strengthened.

Sailor Venus took a final deep breath, and Aino Minako, wreathed in orange, said, "Venus Power!"

Their powers surged up through them to their hearts.

Somewhere beyond their consciousness, they heard their Princess call out, "Cosmic Moon Power! Unite!"

The girls gasped. Their powers rushed from their bodies. They gave it all, every ounce of who they were for their Princess. The magic flew through the air, taking their lives with it, and, as one, the Sailor Scouts fell to the snow.

* * *

Atop the spire, the magics of the universe coalesced into a power so great that no amount of darkness could stand against it. The wills of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, the Moon, and Terra swirled together and overtook the dark energy bending to the will of the Dark Queen.

Queen Beryl reeled back in shock. "This can't be!" she bellowed as the new power sucked away her magic. Inside of her, Metallia screamed, "No!"

The Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Terra released the magic, and everything erupted into molten-hot white light.

* * *

 **AN:** Thus the battle ends, but what happened to our Heroes and Scouts? Click NEXT to find out.


	29. A Journey Begins

Never Gone R

By: Jecir

Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Journey Begins

"OH NO!" Usagi screamed. She threw her covers off and jumped out of bed, disturbing her cat, Luna, in her scramble. "Why didn't somebody wake me up?" the young girl wailed as she ran down the hall to the bathroom. "I'm going to be late for school!"

Luna sat up and yawned. This was their morning routine. Usagi would leap out of bed in a panic and scramble about trying to get ready for school. Luna stretched, yawned again, and curled back up on the rumbled bedding. Usagi would be flying back into the room at any moment. Luna preferred to be comfortable and warm before she did so. As the ancient feline drifted between wakefulness and sleep, she wondered at what her life had become.

She and Artemis had sent the girls off to finish Beryl, and then...something strange had happened. She had woken up just like this: Usagi screaming after looking at her alarm clock and jumping out of the bed, effectively burying Luna in blankets and chaos.

That had been a few weeks ago. Life in Tokyo was quiet and peaceful, and Luna had no idea how or why. She was grateful for it, though. Her Princess deserved a normal life. All of the girls did. That thought was the last one she remembered before she fell back asleep.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi, second year student at Juuban Junior High, ran out the door of her house; her long pigtails—a signature look of hers—flowing behind her and a piece of toast shoved in her mouth. She was always late! It just wasn't fair! Then again, being forced to go to that torture trap known as school wasn't fair either. She just wanted to stay in bed and dream about her prince. And cake. And about her prince feeding her cake. Mainly, she dreamt about eating cake.

The thought of cake made her stomach rumble. Toast was not very filling. She knew she'd be hungry long before lunch. School was cruel!

"Good morning, Tsukino-chan!"

Usage shrieked and threw her hands up in shock. Her bag and lunch flew over her head. The satchel hit the ground, but her lunch landed safely in the long fingers of Yukino Tamaki III.

"Tamaki-sempai!" Usagi snapped, turning to face him with a scowl. He did this to her every morning. The young exchange student enjoyed sleep as much as Usagi, but he never seemed frazzled when he was running late. Maybe it was because he enjoyed the run. Tamaki was a part of the school soccer team. He knew how to run.

"Good, you're awake," Tamaki teased.

"Give me my lunch!" Usagi demanded.

"Sure," Tamaki said. " _If_ you can catch me."

Usagi groaned. He said the same thing every morning, too. The grouchy girl knelt down to grab her bag. "Please, Tamaki-sempai, not today. I haven't eaten yet!"

"Oh you poor dear," Tamaki said in mock compassion. "It's a good thing I have some bangers and mash in my bag!"

"What?" Usagi asked.

"It's British food. You'll like it." Tamaki's grin twisted into the regular mischievous imp look he often donned. "And you can eat as much as you like...if you catch me!" With that, he took off down the street.

Usagi groaned in indignation before chasing after him. "But I hate running!"

* * *

Mizuno Ami stood at the front gate of Juuban Middle. She looked down at her watch, her glasses slipping down her nose as she did so. Usagi was running very late this morning. The school bell was going to ring in exactly three minutes. The blue-haired student sighed heavily. It was like this every morning. When was that girl going to learn the importance of getting up in the morning?

"She still not here?" Kino Makoto asked. Makoto was a full head and shoulders taller than Ami and much less ladylike. She carried her bag over her shoulder and had a paper cup in her other.

"No," Ami said. She glanced at the cup. "Is that coffee? I didn't know you drank coffee."

Makoto blushed. "It's...uh...a new thing," she said.

For all her tomboyish tendencies, Makoto could dissolve into a giddy school girl in seconds. Ami deduced that it had something to do with the boy she secretly met every day after class. Ami did not let on that she knew. If Makoto was not ready to tell them than she would not pry. Ami looked at her watch once more. One and a half minutes.

"There they are," Makoto said.

Ami looked up and sighed again, accompanying the action with a shake of her head. _Every morning_ , she mentally lamented.

Usagi ran, huffing and puffing, behind Tamaki. They came to an abrupt halt in front of the school gate with a full minute to spare. "Hm, to school in ten minutes!" Tamaki said with a smile. "Well done, Usagi. I'll make a runner out of you yet." He handed over her lunch bag.

Usagi snatched it with a glare. "Not likely," she said.

Tamaki laughed.

The warning bell rang. It signaled all students to come inside. If they did not get to their classes before the next bell, they would be marked as tardy and would spend the afternoon in detention.

"Got to go!" Tamaki said. He bent down to place a quick kiss on Ami's cheek and then saluted Usagi and Makoto and headed inside. He stopped short a few steps from the door. "Oh right!" He turned back. "I forgot." He pulled something from his bag and threw it to Usagi.

Usagi scrambled to catch it. Thankfully, Makoto's athletic skills came in handy in that moment. She caught the projectile and handed it to Usagi. It was a Tupperware bin filled with something Usagi had never seen before. "What is this?" she asked, but Tamaki had already disappeared inside.

The trio made their way inside. Makoto took the bin and opened the top. A waft of spices and potatoes filled her nostrils. "Bangers and mash," she said with delight.

"What is that?" Usagi wondered, taking her prize back from Makoto. "Tamaki said I could eat it. Is it good?"

"It's basically sausage and mashed potatoes," Makoto said. "It's a British pub dish."

Usagi's reply was muffled by the sausage sticking out of her mouth. Makoto laughed and Ami shook her head. They came to Ami's homeroom. "This is me," the young genius said. "I'll see you both at lunch?"

"On the roof?" Makoto asked. "It promises to be a beautiful day."

"Yes," Ami said. "Now go! The last bell's going to ring!"

The friends parted ways and headed to their classrooms, ready for another normal day in their normal lives.

* * *

Across town at another school, Hino Rei walked with Sanada Ryu. Ryu was her grandfather's ward. He took classes online and spent his days at the Temple helping her grandfather. Every morning, he insisted on walking her to school. It was a chivalrous act that Rei secretly loved. She would not let him know that, of course. It would put a damper on her reputation. The girls at her prep school thought she was a cold-hearted goddess who lived high above love.

They would be quite shocked if they knew that she was engaged.

Rei fingered the gold chain that held her ruby engagement ring. She and Ryu had agreed that only they and her grandfather should know for now. It was a bit unorthodox to be engaged at fourteen, but Rei was never one to deny what she wanted, and what she wanted was to spend her life with Sanada Ryu. They would just need to wait until she graduated high school.

"We're here," Ryu said.

Rei broke out of her thoughts and scowled. She hated her school. If not for the fact that her grandfather wanted her to get the best education, she would have dropped out so that she could stay at the Temple. Ryu was making due with online courses, why couldn't she? Her ire was partially assuaged by the fact that her father was footing the bill for this extremely expensive school. Wanting to distract herself from her unpleasant thoughts, Rei turned to her secret fiancé and said, "You are strangely quiet this morning. Is everything alright?"

Ryu blinked in surprise but then smiled fondly at her. "I can't keep secrets from you."

"No, so don't even try," Rei said.

"You need to get to class."

"I have a few minutes." Rei looked pointedly at him. "What is it?"

"I'm not really sure," Ryu said, giving in to her intuition. "Just a bad feeling that somethings coming. Something that might...prove challenging."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll face it together."

Ryu smiled and once again wished that he could kiss her in public, but rules must and he would not dare ruin the reputation she had developed for herself at this school. He contended himself with her smile and waved her off as she passed over the threshold.

* * *

"Oh man, Haruna-sansai was brutal today!" Usagi whined as she stretched. School was finally over! She, Ami, Tamaki, Umino, and Naru were on their way to Naru's mother's jewelry store. Naru had said that her mother had gotten a few new pieces in that were quite exotic and had invited them to come see; plus, she promised Usagi more of the delicious pie she had brought to school. The pie was why Tamaki was coming, and Umino was Tamaki's friend, so he, of course, tagged along. Usagi wondered if there was another reason for Umino's accepting of Tamaki's invitation; something that had to do with Usagi's red-haired best friend. The blond teenager would have to be more vigilant when with the two to confirm her suspicions.

Usagi had wanted to invite Makoto. Makoto loved pretty jewels, but the tall girl had disappeared after the final bell. She had been doing that a lot lately. Before the small band of friends could gather together to make afternoon plans, Makoto would scuttle off with barely a word. It was so weird!

"How do you think you did in yesterday's math test?" Naru asked.

"Ugh!" Usagi scowled. Math was the worse! "I don't even want to think about it."

"It was really easy," Umino said. "Especially questions 5-9. I found it invigorating—"

"Yeah, but not every is a math and science prodigy, Umino," Tamaki chided lightly. "Well, accept Ami." He smiled at the girl beside him. Ami blushed under his praise. Tamaki looked back at his friend who was walking a few steps in front of him. "We know you did well, so let the girls lament."

Tamaki had a knack for curbing Umino's more annoying qualities. Before Tamaki had moved to Tokyo, Umino was constantly boasting about how smart he was and how easy school was and blah blah blah. It had made Usagi so mad. Now, though, Umino often deferred to Tamaki's leading in conversations and if he trailed off, Tamaki would bring him back on track. In turn, Umino was an outlet for Tamaki's brainier side. Tamaki was known as a jock, but he was, in fact, quite smart. He and Umino spent hours discussing the latest breakthroughs in science and technology.

The group paused at a crossing. Naru's mom's shop was just across the street. Usagi was so close to pie!

Speaking of pie, what was that heavenly scent? Usagi turned to sniff the air to her right. That was definitely the smell of pastries! She opened her eyes to see a coffee shop and sitting at a small table outside the shop was Makoto! She was sitting with a guy! The guy's back was turned to her, but she could see his hands moving animatedly. Makoto was smiling and laughing at whatever he was saying. The strange man was wearing a white coat and had long brown hair.

After a minute, Makoto stood up and took the guy's arm. She helped him stand. He pulled something from his pocket as she did. He flicked his wrist, and the thing he had taken out of his pocket flipped open into a long silver stick. Makoto looped her arm through his, and he used his free arm to tap the stick along the ground.

 _Oh wow,_ Usagi thought. _Makoto's dating a bling man. That's so sweet!_ Her glee changed after a second when she thought, _Why wouldn't she tell us? Rude!_ She turned around, intending to tell the others the whole thing, but instead of seeing her friends, she came face-to-chest with a stranger.

"Oof!" They collided, and something painfully hot poured down the front of Usagi's uniform. "Ouch!" she yelled, jumping back away from the stranger. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"I'm so sorry!" the stranger said.

Usagi looked up at him, ready to tell him to watch where he was going, but her indignation stuck in her throat as she became lost in the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The stranger was a young man wearing a school uniform that she did not recognize. He had thick black hair, a very pleasant smile, and, of course, his gorgeous eyes framed by a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. "I...I...I..." Usagi stuttered. _Think, Usagi! He just spilt coffee on you!_

"That looks bad," the young man said. "If you'd like, my friend's place is just around the corner. We could wash that." He indicated the coffee stain.

Usagi looked down and reality came crashing back in around her. "Excuse me!" she said, embarrassment causing her to flush and outrage at his offer driving her to retort rudely. "Only creepers pour coffee on innocent maidens and then invite them to a stranger's house to get them out of their clothes!"

The young man had the audacity to laugh. "That's not what I said," he said. "But, when you put it that way, it does sound rather creeperish." He smiled charmingly.

Usagi was finding it hard to retain her hurt feelings.

"I'm Chiba Mamoru," he said, extending his hand.

"Usagi," Usagi found herself saying. She slowly took his hand and shook it. "Tsukino Usagi."

"It's a pleasure."

Usagi's flushed deepened as his smooth voice rolled over her skin.

"You really should wash that," Mamoru said.

Usagi looked down again at the stain on her uniform. "Oh...oh! Right. Well, my friend's place is just, uh..." She looked around, having momentarily forgotten where she was.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"No!" Usagi said. "I just—"

"Usagi, there you are," Tamaki said as he trotted up behind her. "We were wondering where you wandered off to. Come on. Naru won't let us have the pie until I bring you back." Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and steered her away. He pushed her toward the crossing; before they stepped off the sidewalk, Tamaki called over his shoulder, "Ta, Mamoru!"

Mamoru waved them off.

Usagi looked up at Tamaki in horror. "You know him?"

Tamaki just smiled and ushered her on.

* * *

Later that night, uniform freshly washed and dried, Usagi fell into her bed and sighed happily. It had been a good day. Good if not weird British breakfast. Good lunch on the roof with her friends. Wonderful pie! And a handsome guy. Usagi giggled to herself as she thought about Chiba Mamoru. She wondered if he frequented that coffee shop. She would have to ask Makoto if she saw him there; that would be after she interrogated her friend about her secret boyfriend!

Her eyes drifted closed and she was ushered into her dreams on a wave of happy thoughts. Another perfectly normal day closed.

* * *

The Tiger's Realm had closed an hour ago. The tables were cleaned. The bar had been broken down and cleaned. All the chairs were put up, and the closing server was vacuuming the floor. The only people left in the restaurant were Chiba Mamoru and a persistent young blond who sat at the sushi bar. She was smiling at the stoic young sushi chef who was trying and failing to close the sushi station. Mamoru grinned to himself. Kyouya could try all he wanted, but that girl was not going to back down. She had eaten at each of Kyouya's grandfather's restaurants on the respective nights that Kyouya was working. She'd come in near closing time, and after each meal, she'd wait until the last of the guests left before she asked to see the chef. Kyouya would come out to see her, and they would talk for hours.

Mamoru enjoyed watching them dance. It allowed him to finish his homework while fitting in some entertainment.

The young girl finally stood. She stretched her arms over her head, her body realizing what time it was long before her mind. She reached into her bag. As she did, Mamoru noticed a disgruntled white cat hiding in her throw. The cat looked at him and seemed to scowl even more. Mamoru smirked and shook his head. The girl withdrew a very generous tip, placed it slowly and deliberately into the tip jar, and then smiled brightly. "Ja ne!" she sing-songed.

"Have a good night," Kyouya said.

The girl added a little extra sway to her hips as she walked away. Mamoru would not let Kyouya know that he saw his friend admire the little vixen's swagger. Once the girl was gone, Mamoru took her seat at the bar. "She seems happy," Mamoru said.

Kyouya glanced up at him but didn't say anything.

"That's, what? Her third full tour of the restaurants?"

"Perhaps," Kyouya muttered. He was very intent on cleaning up the sushi bar.

Mamoru's lips twitched as he tried to fight his grin. "At least tonight you didn't have to break the chef's golden rule. Chefs don't come out of the kitchen."

"Typically, no," Kyouya answered noncommittally.

"She must really like the food," Mamoru continued, undeterred.

"We are five stars," Kyouya said.

"And she likes the chef, too."

Kyouya shot him a look. "Don't speculate," he said.

Mamoru smiled softly. "And don't give up."

The two friends lapsed into companionable silence; Mamoru doing some extra reading while Kyouya finished cleaning up. Almost an hour later, the two walked out into the quite Tokyo streets. Mamoru liked coming to the restaurants at night. The hours weren't great—Kyouya often got about four hours a sleep between leaving work and getting up for school—but the walk was always worth it. It was a rare time at night where the city was at peace.

Tonight's peace, however, was shattered by a ball of fire falling from the sky.

"What the?" Mamoru exclaimed as the fiery object flew over his and Kyouya's heads.

* * *

Across town, in a Temple hidden on a hill, Ryu's eyes shot open. He was sitting in front of the sacred fire. The mystical flames flared in their grate and that feeling that something bad was coming intensified, letting him know in no uncertain terms that the thing he was dreading had arrived.

* * *

Seiya ran down the street, his stick tapping and swiping at the ground in front of him as he went. Not many people were in the streets tonight, but they would be soon. If his calculations were correct, the meteorite was going to hit somewhere in the Juuban district. His students had been tracking it for the last few hours. An unnatural anomaly appeared in the sky the night before, and tonight, it was crashing into the city. This, he _had_ to see!

* * *

The meteor slammed into a dark street on the outskirt of the Juuban district. The shockwave rocked the surrounding buildings. Tamaki jerked up from a dead sleep and looked around. A flare of light passed over his window. Tamaki scrambled out of bed, threw back his curtains, and forced open his window. The flare was fading. He could see a trail of smoke rising into the sky. Something was up. He grabbed his jacket and shoes and ran out the door.

* * *

Usagi stood at the edge of the crater, her pink robe pulled tight over her body. It was cold tonight. She wished she had thought to put on some better clothes before racing out the door, but she had wanted to see what was going on. A nice-sized crowd had already gathered by the time she had arrived. She had shouldered her way to the front of the crowd and was now looking down into the crater. What could have caused this, she wondered.

"Hey Usagi."

Usagi looked up at the sound of her name. "Ami!" she greeted. "Look at that," she continued, pointing to the gaping hole in the ground. "What happened, do you think?"

"It was a meteor," Ami said. "That is what Unami-sensai said anyway."

"Who?"

Ami nodded to the other side of the crater. Usagi looked across the way. There, she saw a man with long brown hair wearing a lab coat. He was kneeling on the edge of the crater and scraping something into a jar. He handed the jar to Makoto!

"Hey! It's Makoto's secret boyfriend!" Usagi exclaimed. "What's he doing here?"

"That's Unami-sensai," Ami said with a laugh.

"Makoto's dating a teacher?" Usagi gasped at the scandal.

Ami laughed again. "Yes, but he's seventeen."

"Oh," Usagi deflated a bit. "Hey, wait, you knew about this?" Ami nodded. "How are you not angry about it?" Usagi demanded. Now that she knew Ami knew, she wanted someone to commiserate with.

"It is Makoto's choice whether or not she tells us," Ami chided. "She has her reasons, I'm sure, and when she's ready, she'll let us know."

"Ok," Usagi whined. She had been really looking forward to ambushing Makoto at school and getting all the juicy details about Unami-sensai. She would just have to content herself with the little she knew and allow her imagination to do the rest.

"Hey ladies," Tamaki appeared at Ami's side and immediately dropped a kiss on her hair. "What did I miss?"

"Makoto has a secret boyfriend," Usagi announced proudly.

"Really?" Tamaki seemed intrigued.

"Uh huh," Usagi confirmed. "He's right over there, see?" She pointed across the clearing.

"Um, no I don't," Tamaki said.

"What?" Usagi looked; Unami-sensai was gone. Makoto was still standing there holding his jar, but he was gone. "That's strange," she said. "He was just there."

"Was he?" Tamaki asked. His tone was odd. He was always jovial and chill, but right now, he sounded, well, concerned, which was weird because nothing concerned Tamaki.

Usagi was a touch disconcerted by the whole thing. A meteor crashed into her district and woke her up and then Ami knowing about Makoto's secret boyfriend before her and now Tamaki getting concerned. Usagi crossed her arms and frowned. This night was getting weird.

A flash of black caught her eye. Usagi narrowed her eyes. It was the guy from earlier! Chiba Mamoru! He was standing next to a stoic-looking teen with long white hair. Neither of them looked too happy at the moment. Usagi wondered if she should go over and say hello. It would be the polite thing to do since they had been separated so abruptly that afternoon. She needed to tell him that her uniform had been cleaned. He would want to know that, right? Since he was so concerned about it earlier. Usagi made up her mind to go over there and tell him, but when she took her first step in his direction, she found that he, too, had vanished along with his friend. What was with people leaving so quickly?

"Excuse me," Tamaki said in that same strange tone. He kissed Ami's cheek and quickly ducked into the crowd.

Usagi watched him go and came to a swift conclusion.

This night was definitely weird.

* * *

Ryu paced the length of the sacred fire room, his hands clasped behind his back. He was anxious, nervous, and impatient. Something was happening; something new and, he suspected, dangerous. But what? What was causing the fires to agitate and his heart to ache? He pivoted and crossed the room again, his eyes fixed on the bamboo floor.

Across from him, sitting cross-legged on a matt, Hino-san watched his ward with knowing eyes. "Are they coming?"

"Of course their coming," Ryu said. "They've felt it." He paused and looked up at the double doors expectantly. "They must have."

* * *

Mamoru and Kyouya ran down the dark streets, taking the familiar path to the Hikawa Shrine. Neither had stepped foot in this Temple for weeks; neither wanting to risk it. The smallest thing could trigger Rei's memories, and they had all sworn not to awaken the girls.

Mamoru's mind drifted back to that night before the battle, where they had realized that all they had built could come to a crashing end.

After the last strategy session, Seiya had pulled Mamoru and the others aside. He said he had something important to tell them. The Heroes of Tokyo had gathered inside the room of the Sacred Fire, and that was where Seiya had dropped the bomb.

"I believe that, by the end of the battle, Usagi is going to use the Silver Crystal to reset time," Seiya had said.

"What?" Ryu exclaimed.

Tamaki followed swiftly with, "Why?"

Seiya sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "The Scouts," he confessed, his tone grave. "I have been casting my vision into the future in hopes of gleaning some information that will give us the advantage. The future is in flux; nothing is certain; but I keep seeing the same thing no matter which probable future I explore." The blind scientist captured their focus with each word. He fixed his clouded gaze on Mamoru. "Princess Serenity will reset time when the Scouts fall in battle."

A heavy silence fell after that; each of them taking in the revelation with heavy hearts.

"Are you certain?" Kyouya asked, daring to break the silence.

"Nothing is certain until the choice is made," Seiya said. "But the probability of that outcome is very high. If the Scouts fall—even just one of them—Usagi will reset time, and then everything we have experienced till now will be wiped away. It will be as if the Dark Kingdom never attacked."

"You mean," Tamaki looked around at each other them. "You mean I wouldn't know any of you?"

"Yes," Seiya said.

"But...but! She can't!" Tamaki protested.

"She can and she will," Seiya said, his voice heavy. "Trust me, I don't like this any better than you do, but if she chooses to make the wish, we can't stop her."

"What do we do?" Tamaki asked, desperate for some sort of reassurance that their lives were not going to be rewritten. "We have to stop her. We can't let her—"

"No," Mamoru said. His firm command silenced the objections of his men. Mamoru looked at each one in turn, feeling the gravity of the decision before them. He knew that whatever they decided here would change their fates. His gaze landed on Kyouya. His friend's face was impassive. "No matter what happens," Mamoru concluded. "It's her choice, and we'll need to honor it."

"And what about our choice?" Tamaki lamented. "I don't want to go back to the person I was before I knew you guys."

"Neither do I," Seiya said.

"None of us do," Ryu concluded. "But Seiya is right. The Silver Crystal is powerful enough to do exactly what he's saying. We cannot interfere." The blond priest looked back at Mamoru. "Right?"

"Right," Mamoru said. "I know it is difficult, but it was what her mother wanted for her; it was the reason Queen Serenity sent them here in the first place—to live normal lives safe from the Dark Kingdom. If Usagi wants to fulfill her mother's last wish, I will not stop her. But," he continued before Tamaki could interject. "That does not mean we don't warn the Scouts. Don't tell them the whole of it; no matter how high the probability, there is still the chance that it won't happen. Let's not worry them over nothing; however, we can warn them to be careful and do all in our power to protect them."

That had been the end of it. Mamoru had dismissed them to seek out their soulmates and present the warning in the best means possible. He had not known the outcome, but that was irrelevant now. All their hopes and plans had been washed away in a blaze of purifying light.

Mamoru smirked as he thought about those last moments before the Silver Crystal reset his life. He and Usagi had just released the power of the universe against Beryl. The power had been too much for them to handle. It had destroyed Beryl, but it had also consumed them. He and Usagi were sucked into the power and lost to it. It was in that moment that Mamoru knew that Usagi was going to wish. It was also the moment that Mamoru made a wish of his own; after all, his Crystal was just as powerful as the Silver Imperial Crystal. It could grant his little amendment to Usagi's wish.

He had known his wish had been granted the moment he woke up in his bedroom with all of his memories and his magic still intact. His hopes had been confirmed when a pounding at his door had disturbed his morning. Kyouya had burst in a moment later, followed by Tamaki, Ryu, and, finally, Seiya. They had been anxious to see who remembered, and, when they were finally together again, the truth had sunk in to their hearts. Usagi had reset time, but Mamoru had preserved their lives.

That was when they vowed to protect the integrity of Usagi's wish and make sure the girls never, ever knew the truth. It was that promise that drove them to the Hikawa Shrine. There was something not right about this meteor. They needed to find out what it was quickly and deal with it.

Mamoru came back to the present just as they arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. He and Kyouya stopped at the base of the stairs for a moment.

Kyouya looked up at dark expanse. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"For another battle?" Mamoru probed.

"For the end of our normal lives," Kyouya answered.

Mamoru grinned, amazed at how things had changed. At the start of the war with the Dark Kingdom, Mamoru had hoped to return to his normal life as soon as possible. Now, however, he could not fathom living a life that was defined as "normal". He clasped Kyouya's shoulder and declared, "Normal is boring. Come on. They'll be waiting."

Mamoru and Kyouya ran up the stairs. A thrill rose inside of them with each step they took. Their magic hummed in anticipation of use, having lain dormant for too long. The Heroes of Terra were gathering. It was time to write their destiny.

They reached the room of the Sacred Fire. Mamoru grasped the door and, with one last look at Kyouya, threw them open. "What have we got?" he asked.

"The meteor isn't a meteor," Seiya said the moment they crossed the threshold. Kyouya shut the door behind Mamoru as Seiya came forward. "The entire area was dull in my eyes; the aura of life barely there. I took some samples at the site. The dirt is dried out. Not like desert dry where the dirt was cut off from water because of the concrete, but something more. It was as if the life force of the ground had been stolen."

"There wasn't anything left at the scene by way of space debris," Mamoru said. "Tamaki, can you find anything?"

"Already on it," Tamaki said. He was typing away at a crystal laptop. "Searching street cameras and security feeds."

"Good." Mamoru turned to Ryu. "I didn't see you at the crater."

"There was no need," Ryu said. "I sensed something coming. The meteor confirmed it."

"A threat?" Mamoru asked.

Ryu nodded. "Most certainly."

"Is it the Dark Kingdom?" Kyouya asked.

Ryu shook his head. "They are gone forever. This is something new."

"Another threat from space," Kyouya mused dryly. "How refreshing."

"Got 'em!" Tamaki clapped his hands in triumph. He turned his laptop. A collection of video feeds played on the screen. It showed the meteor hitting the street. It showed the same meteor rising from the crater and flying through the streets. It followed the meteor from camera to camera until, finally, a security feed from a construction site captured the meteor hovering in front of a recently finished apartment complex. There was a flash of light, and the meteor was gone. "What's the likelihood that these aliens travelled all the way here for the real estate?" Tamaki asked with a cheeky grin.

"Very slim," Seiya said.

"Any predictions?" Mamoru glanced back at Seiya with a raised eyebrow.

"A few," Seiya said. "But nothing is certain until they choose."

"Well then, let's go force them to make that choice," Mamoru said. "Tamaki."

"Got the address and sending directions to your phone."

Mamoru's mobile beeped. "Thank you." He looked at his friends and brothers in arms and smiled. "What do you say? Shall we welcome these aliens to earth?"

The Heroes of Tokyo exchanged grins.

Kyouya waved his hand, and, in a flash of light, summoned his sword. He lifted the sword and pointed it at the door. "Let's," he said.

"The Heroes of Tokyo back in action!" Tamaki cheered as he slammed his laptop closed. The device shifted into a compact wrist computer that clicked into place on Tamaki's arm. He leapt to his feet and pulled out his sai.

Jadeite sheathed his katana.

Seiya shouldered his staff.

Mamoru smirked and turned, throwing open the doors and stepping out into the quiet Tokyo night. It was time for the Generals of Terra to defend the planet.

* * *

 **A.N:** The End.

Needless to say, I overshot my deadline to finish this before New Years day. I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you to everyone who read Never Gone R. A very special thank you to everyone who read and took the time to send me a review. Biggest thanks and cyber hugs to everyone who read and reviewed multiple times. You are the reason I write.

I may come back to Never Gone R and write the Crystal Tokyo arc because, technically, Sailor Moon R _was_ Crystal Tokyo and _not_ Beryl, but for now, this is where I leave you. To those of you who are fans of Dr. Who, I recommend going into my profile and reading "Unwritten" and "Of Blood and Battle" because I am about to start the final installment of that trilogy: "The Marriage Of..." And fear not my faithful readers, this is not the end of the Never Gone universe. There is one more installment in store for you: Never Gone Crystal, coming (tentatively) this spring. Keep an eye on my profile or follow me.

Once again, thank you for all your love and support. You make Never Gone possible.

Until next time.

Jecir


End file.
